Gaslight
by D.Would
Summary: Post-T7. Décidé à briser les tabous et les codes, Draco Malfoy forme une nouvelle élite sorcière autour de lui et s'en sert à des fins bien nébuleuses. De son côté, Harry tente d'échapper à ses nouvelles responsabilités incombées par la chute de Lord Voldemort. Quels sorciers sont-ils devenus ? [Fic de 24 Chapitres]
1. Au delà du voile

**Posté le :** 4 Janvier 2012. _Ciel, on ne lit toujours pas le blabla d'auteur ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé détaillé : <strong>La lampe à gaz éclairait le relâchement gomorrhéen des survivants, tuant dans l'œuf les plaintes des morts. Les lambeaux grisâtres du deuil parcouraient les cimetières gouachés de noir, de gris et de blanc. Des couronnes en fleurs – glaïeuls en grelot couleur jaune doux-amer – ravivaient les mémoires. Le Gaslight, révolutionnaire et lumineux, remuait les cendres d'un passé douloureux – une plume de phénix rougeoyante et brûlante d'espoir et de renouveau. Cet endroit ressemblait à un chaudron : les murs suintant le beatnik, le sulfure des conversations acides, le bouillonnement d'idées, les élucubrations fumeuses de certains invités. Le Gaslight imposait des diktats, contaminant alors la santé irréductible de la misère. Une bulle d'esthétisme parmi les gravas.

Décidé à briser les tabous et les codes, Draco Malfoy forme une nouvelle élite sorcière autour de lui et s'en sert à des fins bien nébuleuses. De son côté, Harry tente d'échapper à ses nouvelles responsabilités incombées par la chute de Lord Voldemort. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un garçon normal ayant eut jusqu'ici une vie plutôt anormale.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>_noun, A statement that denies something, especially responsability (Oxford dictionnary)** - **_Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette intrigue rocambolesque, beatnik sur les bords. Les personnages sont issus de l'imagination foisonnante de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling (s'agenouille et tire son épée). De plus, des clins d'œil seront fait par rapport au monde dans lequel nous vivons - c'est-à-dire musique, livres, lieux etc. Le théâtre de cette fanfiction est le Gaslight (non, je n'ai pas dit Baba O'Riley donc rangez les bannières) est une de mes inventions, au même titre que Baba O'Riley (oui, je l'ai dit !) [sic. le lieu et non pas la musique]. Je ne sais pas si des OC risquent d'intervenir en tant que personnage secondaire pour le moment. Nous verrons bien. En ce qui concerne la fanfiction, les différents chapitres sont inspirées de chapitres de la saga Harry Potter. Je les ai "détournés" à des fins personnelles. Je tenterai d'être rigoureuse dans les sources (historienne en devenir oblige).

Je tenais à remercier toute la bande qui m'ont aidé (plus ou moins et avec beaucoup de réticence) à améliorer mes chapitres : Mr Pleo, Dame Larousse, Don Rime, Von Conjugueur, Mlle Beschrell, Le Marquis Kronzec, Monte Crisco, ainsi que mon Macbook (s'incline devant la beauté et le design de l'objet et lui chante une ode à Jésus), mon casque audio, mon baladeur et les romans qui me sont tombés dessus - au-sens littéral - au cours de cette aventure.

**Rating : **L'auteur arrive, remettant ses Ray-Ban le long de son nez et en mâchant un chewing-gum de manière ostentatoire. Elle sort de la poche arrière de son jean une petite bombe pour graffiti puis taggue sur le mur immaculé la lettre M.

**Rythme de parution : **Je pense que cela tournera autour d'un chapitre tous les 10-15 jours, selon mes disponibilités universitaires, celles de la Bêta, mes envies, l'inclination du soleil, mon humeur et plein d'autres facteurs. Ne soyez pas trop impatients non plus. Mais vous avez le droit de me taper quand je trénaille trop. Si, je vous y autorise.

**Mot de la Bêta-lectrice – Ayanena : **En toute objectivité (ahem...) ce chapitre, c'est trop de la balle. Je m'aime d'avoir eu l'intelligence de me proposer pour bosser sur cette fic. Vous en revanche, pauvres vermisseaux, devez attendre pour lire ce petit bijou, dur. Pire, vous êtes trop mal sapés pour entrer au Gaslight mais vous pouvez toujours baiser les pieds de l'auteure, ça ne coûte pas plus cher ! Enjoy the ride !

**Mot de l'Auteure - DaiDai, D. pour les intimes et intimes nous sommes : **Ci-contre, vous entrerez, je l'espère, dans une ambiance assez particulière même si je reprends un thème traité déjà à l'infini : la fameuse thématique post-martiale. Donc cela se passe trois ans et demi - grosso merdo - après la Grande Guerre. Harry, Ron, Hermione et la clique ont vingt-et-un an. C'est donc jouissif (ai-je employé ce mot, par la barbe de Sainte-Rita ?) pour moi puisque j'ai quasiment carte blanche sur leur avenir en tant que jeunes sorciers... Quoi ? Que me montres-tu ? Il existerait donc un... un quoi ? un épilogue de la saga ? Oh, intéressant ! Montre-le moi pour voir... *prend le Tome 7 par la fin et le feuillette délicatement, puis sort un briquet et immole le précieux ouvrage par le feu afin d'en faire un autodafé*

Oui, je disais donc que j'avais carte blanche et on remercie notre très chère, vénérée, adorable, précieuse, lumineuse J.K. Rowling que de nous avoir laissé autant de pistes à peine effleurées pour construire nos fanfictions. Dans tous les cas, que vous aimiez ou non la fanfiction, votre avis m'intéresse, même si vous vous comportez comme la personne la plus ordurière au monde à mon encontre, je m'en fiche. Votre avis m'intéresse et je ne suis ni faite en coton, ni en plume, mais bien en nylon (extensible et sexy... oh oui, I feel so horny today). Bref, vous l'aurez compris, pas de censure ni d'auto-censure. J'accepte tous les commentaires du simple "J'aime" à la review fleuve. De la personne trop mijaurée à celle qui adore obtenir des réponses à ses questions... Pour les reviews anonymes, je vais créer un blog pour leur répondre convenablement (après tout, vous n'êtes pas des lecteurs de seconde zone). Mais il faut que vous sachiez - et cela ne vaut pas que pour moi - que même si on ne répond pas à vos commentaires, ou si on répond très - trop ? - tardivement, on les lit tous et ils sont justes so good. Donc merci de reviewer si vous le faites. Dans le cas contraire, on reste toujours amis, don't worry.

Je ne ferai pas de chantage à la review. Je ne retiendrai pas mes personnages en otage à cause d'un de mes caprices de fille gâtée. Si - aussi grand que vous êtes (comme on associe le phallus de Blaise Zabini à l'idée de grand) - vous trouvez des fautes (es possible, signor), des incohérences, des choses à ajouter ou des passages que vous auriez aimés voir plus aboutis, sautez sur votre grand destrier et dites-le moi pour que je puisse améliorer cela dans la mesure du possible. A présent que le statu-quo est fixé, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, que vous sentirez les efforts que j'y ai fait (à quoi bon s'assoir sur ses acquis et écrire la suite d'une de ses propres fanfictions ? *Quelqu'un se racle la gorge et murmure "Et ROCKRITIC II, c'est quoi ?"* Dans tous les cas... *air innocent* je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je... Eh ! Ne partez pas si vite ! J'ai pas fini ! Je vous interdis de... Oh, et puis merde. Allez-y si ça vous pougne.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. **

_**Notice du chapitre : **_

[*] **« Gaslight » **: Titre inspiré par Chroniques, de Bob Dylan. Il y commence sa carrière en tant que folk-singer et il y est repéré par un label. C'est le lieu qui marque le début de tout et sa description m'avait plus que charmée. Je lui fais juste un petit clin d'œil. Le Gaslight se situe à New York. J'ignore s'il existe encore, mais plusieurs chansons de Bob Dylan sont regroupées sous deux albums intitulés _Live at Gaslight, 1962_ et _Gaslight Tapes_.

[1] **« Au-delà du voile » **: Titre du chapitre 35, du Tome 5 de la saga, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Je l'ai utilisé pour marquer l'opposition totale entre deux univers - une sorte de dichotomie.

[2] **Tohu-bohu **: Chaos, désordre, atmosphère confuse.

[3] **Mazurka :** C'est une danse d'origine polonaise qui s'est déportée dans les salons bourgeois européens. Elle plaît parce qu'elle est avant tout rythmée. Les adeptes de jazz s'en sont servis pour établir quelques partitions.

[4] **Honky-tonk **: Il s'agit d'établissement, type bar-chantant où l'ambiance doit toujours être au beau fixe pour les clients, où on s'entend à peine parler.

[5] **Gatsby** : Clin d'œil pour mon merveilleux Francis Scott Fitzgerald, auteur de Gatsby le Magnifique – meilleur roman américain durant plusieurs décennies, et toujours considéré comme tel pour beaucoup. Gatsby est l'incarnation même du self-man-made de l'après-guerre.

**Vinyle du chapitre, à écouter - si vous le souhaitez - pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance : **

**01.**_ Gaslight_ – Duke Pearson. **02**. _I Got Pleny O'Nuttin_ – Ella Fitzgerald et Louis Armstrong. **03.** _Too Hurt To Dance_ – Duffy. **04.** _Body and Soul_ – Amy Winehouse et Tony Bennett. **05**. _Bayonne_ – Elysian Fields.

- _Si au cours de la fanfiction, des pistes musicales vous viennent en tête, faites-moi en part lors d'un commentaire. Je l'écouterai avec plaisir - pour mon enrichissement personnel tout d'abord - et je la ferai probablement partagée ici, avec les lecteurs et voyageurs de passage. Idem pour les livres ou films que vous avez adorez : je prends TOUT. _

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT <strong>[*]

**Chapitre 1 : « Au-delà du voile » **[1]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**«** **L**a lampe à gaz éclairait le relâchement gomorrhéen des survivants, tuant dans l'œuf les plaintes des morts. Les lambeaux grisâtres du deuil parcouraient les cimetières gouachés de noir, de gris et de blanc. Des couronnes en fleurs – glaïeuls en grelot couleur jaune doux-amer – ravivaient les mémoires. Le Gaslight, révolutionnaire et lumineux, remuait les cendres d'un passé douloureux – une plume de phénix rougeoyante et brûlante d'espoir et de renouveau. **»**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>oudain, des notes de jazz s'élevèrent dans la vaste salle tandis que les invités tintaient leur coupe de champagne. Les sorciers arboraient des costumes teinte domino et les robes des sorcières constituaient une palette de taches pervenche ou indigo. Des rires se répandaient en échos, se mêlant au tohu-bohu [2] des conversations. L'orchestre, calquant le rythme des mélodies sur l'ambiance générale, était obligé de jouer un peu plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire tant la fête battait son plein.

Le crooner avait la voix cassée à force d'essayer de se faire entendre. Des serveurs en smoking déambulaient entre les petits groupes, soulevant des plateaux en argent qui scintillaient comme d'immenses mornilles. Les lumières démystifiaient les visages fardés, parcheminés, usés par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Le shaker ne cessait de secouer des cocktails. Une foule de gens enivrés par la passion des années folles, l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux brumeux, se pressaient au bar. Sur le marbre sombre du comptoir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu glissa et des doigts fins et pâles le saisit pour le porter jusqu'aux lèvres du propriétaire du Gaslight.

Ce dernier ne devait qu'avoir vingt-cinq ans, à peine. La rumeur rapportait qu'il en avait davantage, mais ses traits trahissaient sa jeunesse. Il écoutait distraitement la personne qui versait des potins au creux de son oreille depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Agacé, le jeune homme clôt ses paupières avant de les rouvrir, happé par le tourbillon d'aquarelles, de figures, et de danse.

Le lustre illuminait des silhouettes énergiques de couples s'esclaffant sur du Charleston et du Mazurka [3]. Une femme, vêtue d'une robe échancrée en satin et manteau alpestres, dérapa sur une flaque ressemblant fort à du rhum et son partenaire la rattrapa de justesse.

Des éclats de rire s'échappèrent des gorges chauffées par le gin-fizz corsé, humiliant de plus belle la magicienne qui, par orgueil sans doute, s'enfuit de la piste de danse en de furieuses enjambées.

Le maître des lieux eut un sourire en coin, savoura son Whisky Pur Feu et en commanda un autre en levant un index impétueux.

La contrebasse s'agitait sous les doigts du musicien pendant que des nouveaux arrivants, attirés par la chaleur du manoir fastueux, se pressaient dans la vaste salle aux teintures bordeaux, servant autrefois de living-room.

Des chandeliers flottaient à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, se balançant au rythme de la musique. Les gouttes de cire se dissipaient dans l'air et disparaissaient. Le deuxième verre du propriétaire arriva et, par étourderie, un des convives le saisit et disparu.

Cette erreur allait lui coûter de ne plus jamais être invité. Les autorisations d'entrée étaient triées sur le volet et, dans l'inconscient collectif, le Gaslight était certainement l'endroit où il fallait être vu en ces temps de reconstruction.

Les dirigeants des hautes sphères du Ministère adoraient raconter leur soirée au Gaslight entre deux réunions, se délectant de détails quant à la magnificence de l'endroit, la variété inimaginable de boissons, de mets et de plaisirs, ainsi que des baisers brûlants des femmes célibataires.

Si on voulait rapidement et efficacement se faire un nom dans ce nouveau monde, il fallait donc emprunter cette route sinueuse jusqu'en haut de la colline, décliner son identité, et voir apparaître ce somptueux manoir datant de la période baroque, puis, passer le portail immatériel en fer forgé, traverser le chemin en gravillon où s'ébrouaient des paons albinos, et – enfin – atteindre la gigantesque porte vernie.

Là, l'avenir s'offrait à vous.

Des curieux, qui espéraient un jour être choisis, pouvaient camper une grande partie de la soirée devant le domaine et tendre le cou pour apercevoir untel ou untel.

Cette nuit, le froid avait gelé la fougue des plus enhardis.

Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de jeunes gens en rang serré, les yeux brillants d'admiration et de rêves. Il n'y avait pas de plus sublime demeure en Grande-Bretagne après la guerre que celle-ci.

Dehors, des couples couraient à travers les jardins suspendus au style babylonien, se fichant de ces flâneurs qui désiraient le plus ardemment être à leur place en cet instant précis. Ils cavalaient main dans la main, s'appelant par des surnoms aussi ridicules que sucrés et filaient dans un recoin sombre pour ne revenir que bien plus tard, lorsque le repas serait enfin servi.

Tout le monde semblait s'y amuser avec délice, oubliant comme par magie que quelques années plus tôt, cet endroit ressemblait à un tombeau où des sorcières et sorciers avaient connu la mort. Ils dansaient à l'endroit même où s'était tenu Voldemort.

Ils discutaient de politique, relations et tendances alors qu'ici, juste là, avait été lancé un Avada. Ils haussaient des épaules lorsqu'on leur faisait la remarque : les temps changent, et les gens avec. Le spectre du passé ne se faisait plus entendre dans cette cacophonie irréelle. Ils sautaient sur des ruines verglacées par l'hiver, en suivant la cadence de l'orchestre et en se voilant la face.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight ne se joignait jamais à eux, hermétique à leurs conversations et intérêts pour telle célébrité. La plupart du temps, il regardait le monde passer depuis le bar, et s'étonnait de voir nombre d'opposants devenir des adjuvants après quelques verres.

Des globes argentés, semblables à ceux que l'on trouvait autrefois dans la salle des Prophéties au Département des Mystères, glissaient au-dessus des têtes des invités, éclairant un sourire radieux, le murmure de quelques banalités de convenance ou encore le fracas d'un baiser humide s'échouant sur une joue.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight fendit la foule, se faufilant entre les sorcières et les sorciers d'excellente humeur.

Il parvint à s'extirper du living-room bondé après de grands efforts et parcourut le vaste corridor dallé. Des couples, à peine plus jeunes que lui, étaient cachés dans les alcôves en pierre blanche pour une ultime accolade avant que l'aube ne les sépare.

Il arriva à la hauteur des grands escaliers et remarqua qu'un dirigeant du Ministère – récemment nommé – montait les marches quatre à quatre, pourchassant une femme plutôt en chair qui riait aux éclats. Comme des bulles en cristal, son rire éclata contre les murs pour finir sa course dans le néant de l'oubli.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight s'attarda sur le seuil de son manoir, écoutant distraitement la partition de jazz-hot qui était jouée au loin. Les notes ne s'écoulaient pas une par une, mais bien en grappe – pressées au creux de la contrebasse et du violon. Finalement, la voix du crooner s'imposa entre les borborygmes des invités désormais complètement ivres.

Tout à coup, un bolivar blanc à bandeau noir traversa l'encadrement de la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque, pour rouler sur le gazon légèrement humidifié par le brouillard, mettant la région sous cloche depuis des jours.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight descendit lentement les quelques marches et se pencha pour ramasser le chapeau. D'une main, il le plaça sur le sommet de son crâne tandis que de l'autre, il cherchait son Zippo.

Dans sa poche, il attrapa une cigarette qu'il alluma, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Un point orangé suivit l'embrasement du fin rouleau de tabac goudronné pendant que des tambours d'applaudissement réveillaient les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres du parc vaste de plusieurs hectares.

Un filament irisé rejoignit l'épais brouillard qui gardait secret, pour cette nuit, les moeurs scandaleusement à la mode du Gaslight. Le propriétaire ne finit pas sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le talon de sa chaussure italienne en cuir noir.

Il jeta le mégot parmi les brins d'herbe, ne se souciant pas de ce que pourrait en faire les paons : il avait déjà d'autres choses en tête. Il renifla et s'avança lentement, ne voyant pas plus loin qu'à deux ou trois mètres à peine.

– Regardez ! s'écria une voix surexcitée au-delà du voile de brouillard. C'est lui !

Comme une fois par mois, le propriétaire du Gaslight venait choisir quelqu'un se présentant devant son portail pour le faire entrer dans cet haut-lieu de grâce, de faste et de prestige.

Malheureusement, ce soir-là, le choix n'était pas de taille. À peine fut-il à la hauteur du portail, le maître des lieux constata que les curieux étaient moins bien habillés et moins beaux que les fois précédentes – un mauvais cru, en somme.

Ses yeux gris sondèrent les expressions stupéfaites et émerveillées. Le visage de certains était carrément pressé entre les barreaux.

Lentement, il étudia chaque détail : les vêtements et la tenue du corps, la couleur des yeux, le soin des cheveux et de la dentition, les mains ou encore la taille – la Haute société sorcière avait horreur des personnes trop mince, d'apparence presque famélique, signe de grande pauvreté.

– Choisissez-moi, supplia presque une jeune femme au cou anormalement long. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Tout.

Malgré les suppliques en rafale atténuées par le chant des hautbois, le choix du propriétaire du Gaslight se porta sur une autre femme, plutôt en chair, aux joues rosies par le gel.

Elle portait un collier en fausses perles et sa main avait été un peu lourde sur le maquillage. Sa robe violette, et sa coiffure sculptée de minces branches fleuries de prunellier mettait en valeur le haut de son corps, plantureux. Elle serait peut-être banale à la lumière crue des lustres du Gaslight, mais dans l'éclat étrange du brouillard, elle avait ce petit truc en plus, qui donne envie de se retourner et d'en savoir davantage.

Alors, le propriétaire du manoir tendit sa main vers elle, dissipant en micros-cellules les barreaux du portail finement ouvragé. Radieuse, la jeune femme s'avança, et jeta un petit regard conquérant par-dessus son épaule.

– Je m'appelle Gloria.

– Je t'en prie, tais-toi.

Indifférente au ton condescendant, presque ordurier, du propriétaire, la jeune femme tira presque son bras pour rejoindre au plus vite l'intérieur. Frigorifiés, ils s'avancèrent entre les paons albinos, semblables à des ectoplasmes de toute beauté.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Gloria rompit le silence :

– Moi aussi, j'étais à Poudlard pendant la guerre. À Pouffsouffle, quatrième année.

– Ma douce Gloria, dit-il d'un ton cinglant, ici, il faut comprendre que les gens n'ont pas envie d'entendre parler de la guerre, de Poudlard, ou encore de ta misérable petite vie. Les gens veulent oublier, boire, et danser. Donc si tu entres là-dedans, tu souris et tu te tais. Les hommes veulent du sexe et les femmes un peu d'attention. Maintenant, à toi de faire en sorte de passer pour une invitée exceptionnellement indispensable et reconnaissante envers l'opportunité que je t'offre. À partir de maintenant, tu me devras tout : ton mariage arrangé avec un type que tu détesteras mais qui sera plein aux as, tes trois enfants qui étudieront dans les écoles de sorcellerie les plus prestigieuses, et – surtout – ta position de Dame.

La jeune femme ne soufflait mot, seul un filament de buée s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres peintes de vermillon. Gloria ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine à bout de souffle, dont les yeux imperturbables et emplis de psychoses, contemplaient le Destin arrivant pour jouer avec elle.

Ces yeux étaient collés à la cire de la Bonne Fortune, laissant miroiter un futur prometteur sans ombre ni coup d'éclat. Le propriétaire du Gaslight ôta son chapeau et le déposa sur le buste d'un de ses ancêtres qui décorait la rampe d'escalier.

– Je me tairais, donc.

Soumise à la pression et à l'appel ardent de l'ascension sociale, Gloria accepta tacitement de devenir ce que bon nombre de sorcières avant elle avaient combattu.

Elle suivit le propriétaire jusqu'à l'entrée. Un rideau de rayons de soleil réchauffait leurs dos tandis qu'ils passaient au-delà du voilage de bruine.

Le thermomètre bouillait : le Gaslight était une étuve.

Gloria se débarrassa avec empressement de son manteau bon-marché, ses yeux se régalant des détails architecturaux. Les murs suintaient le luxe insolent.

Le troisième dîner de la soirée venait d'être servi dans la grande salle de réception, alors qu'une diva à la voix sirupeuse chantait les classiques du répertoire jazzy.

Ne se préoccupant pas de la présence de Gloria, le propriétaire la laissa aux griffes de la bonne centaine d'invités et alla commander un gin-tonic.

Désemparée et happée par la foule, Gloria se fit une toute petite place et il ne la revit plus du restant de la soirée.

Il s'en foutait qu'elle réussisse ou non à s'intégrer. Sa présence ici était avant tout politique. Il fallait faire croire au commun des mortels, qu'un jour peut-être, avec une chance incroyable et de la force de caractère, ils parviendraient à se creuser un trou dans les plus hautes classes sociales.

Traditionnellement renfermée sur elle-même, Draco Malfoy – le propriétaire du Gaslight – avait ouvert les portes de l'aristocratie sorcière afin de lui donner une image moderne, fantasque, ensorcelante et accessible.

Finie l'époque où le portrait des familles de Sang Pur profondément ancrées dans la coutume ressemblait à celui d'un attroupement de décérébrés bestiaux, consanguins, violents, sanguinaires, abrutis par le vin et les femmes poilues, la conscience en apnée, à la culture inexistante, bourrés de préjugés raciaux et idéologiques, le cerveau confis de bêtises dues à l'ignorance des générations passées.

Draco avait pratiquement fait table-rase, soucieux de redorer le blason de lignées en haillons.

La coupure avait été radicale. Du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé, avec plusieurs de ses amis, de changer la face de leur monde, celui qui les avait si longtemps cantonné dans le rôle d'enfants de meurtriers.

Plusieurs maisons appartenant à des Sangs Purs – le domaine Parkinson, la villa Zabini et le château Nott – accueillaient, au moins une fois par semaine, des inconnus pour les divertir. La stratégie adoptée par Draco avait rapidement montré ses fruits :

Le regard qu'on leur portait avait changé. On les appréciait, presque. Tout du moins, on ne dépréciait point leur grande générosité. La poignée de sorciers habitués à être conviés n'hésitait même plus à réclamer davantage – avalant le maximum de nourriture, consommant le plus de chauffage et d'alcool.

Mais ça n'était pas un réel problème : les finances, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise et Draco s'en occupaient. Ils avaient des coffres pleins à Gringotts – banque des sorciers.

D'ailleurs, Théodore était là, affichant un sourire et une bonne humeur en vitrine, dissimulant en réalité un mal être profond. Une épée de Damoclès était au-dessus de sa tête. Bientôt, on révisera le procès de son père pour savoir si – oui ou non – il méritait le baiser du Détraqueur.

Une godiche quelconque était accrochée à son bras, telle une guenon à son baobab. Elle regardait Théodore comme si c'était lui qui décidait chaque jour du lever du soleil sur Terre.

Sauvé par le gong, le jeune homme se précipita pour entamer la conversation avec Draco, se débarrassant net de ses devoirs mondains.

– Pansy n'est pas venue ce soir, prononça-t-il après que la jeune femme se soit éloignée à contrecœur. Elle est sur un dossier brûlant.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight savoura plusieurs gorgées de gin-tonic, l'âpreté du liquide glissant sur sa langue.

– Avec qui couche-t-elle, cette fois-ci ?

– Tu ne devineras jamais.

– Mr Upkrig, directeur du Département de la Justice magique.

Théodore Nott dissimula un sourire en coin.

– Elle veut court-circuiter les informations avant le procès. Je lui ai promis que si mon père sortait, je l'aiderais à retrouver le territoire qu'on a confisqué à sa famille, après la guerre.

– Douée la gamine, résuma Draco. Elle me fait presque penser à ma mère, dans ses débuts. Si je n'étais pas si macho, je dirais qu'il n'y a pas plus égale à l'homme que la femme. Mais, bien sûr, je ne le dirai pas.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes aristocrates trinquèrent.

L'ambiance honky-tonk [4] pouvait, d'un moment à un autre, réveiller les morts. Les vibrations fugitives submergeaient le rez-de-chaussée tout entier alors que la diva et le crooner entamaient un entraînant duo.

Machinalement, Théodore claqua des doigts, semblant se détendre quelque peu. Les apercevant ensemble, un serveur préféra faire un large détour plutôt que de passer juste devant eux.

– Monsieur Malfoy ! s'écria un homme malingre s'approchant et s'extirpant d'un groupe d'hommes très importants dont leur nom de famille commençait par un T. Monsieur Malfoy ! Je suis Emmett Jones, reporter pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Pourriez-vous m'accorder une brève interview ?

– Permets-tu ? demanda sardoniquement le concerné à son ami d'enfance. Le jeune homme veut une interview… Allons dans le petit salon il y aura moins de bruit.

Euphorique, le reporter suivit l'hôte jusqu'à la pièce avoisinante, le thumpa-thumpa jazzy absorbé par les épais murs en pierre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, une source de lumière fila à travers le petit salon pour en allumer toutes les lampes. Le journaliste fit apparaître de nulle part une plume et un petit calepin alors que le jeune aristocrate s'asseyait sur le large fauteuil recouvert de velours bleu-nuit.

Le reporter entretint un interrogatoire qui perdura jusqu'à l'aube, sans pour autant poser une seule question dérangeante, de crainte de le mettre en colère et ainsi s'attirer ses mauvaises grâces…

En fait, il regardait Draco comme si Dieu était assis à sa place, au Gaslight – anciennement Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Au-delà du voile brumeux couvrant une majeure partie du pays, la <em>Gazette du Sorcier<em> arriva au Terrier, situé dans le village de Loutry St Chaspoule. Ce matin-là, le soleil grimpait timidement dans le ciel.

Une pile d'assiettes d'au moins un mètre tenait en équilibre précaire dans l'évier de la cuisine, se lavant d'elle-même, tandis qu'une théière fascinait Pattenrond – un bâtard chat-Fléreur.

D'une nature particulièrement curieuse et intelligente, l'animal miaula légèrement lorsqu'un hibou, essoufflé par sa course, vint apparaître de l'autre côté de la vitre de la cuisine, apportant avec lui le journal. Le chant léger émit par le félin attira l'attention de Ronald Weasley qui enjamba le banc en bois de chêne pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

L'hibou s'engouffra à l'intérieur, se perchant sur le manteau de la cheminée afin de capturer un peu de chaleur avant son voyage retour. Le jeune sorcier versa un peu d'eau dans un récipient et donna du Miamhibou au strigidé.

Il déplia le périodique et se laissa tomber à sa place, devant son bol de lait tiède. Il mâchonna un toast, lisant avec dépit les résultats mitigés du dernier match des Canons de Chudley.

Pattenrond, se fichant superbement de l'autorité, vint se placer sur la table pour lécher tranquillement sa patte.

Alors que Ron tournait la page, Coqcigrue voleta dans tous les sens, furieux et boudeur qu'un autre ait pris sa place sur la cheminée. Impatient, il vint pincer le dos de la main de Ron, sans obtenir la moindre attention. Coqcigrue roucoula tristement tandis que Pattenrond émit un feulement inquiétant, fixant Ron de ses petits yeux porcins et calculateurs.

– Des nouvelles aujourd'hui ? demanda avec empressement Mr Weasley qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce en utilisant la cheminée.

– Aucune, répondit son fils sans lever le nez du tableau des scores de Quidditch. À part un zouave qui a fait exploser le canapé de ses voisins Moldus, pas très loin d'ici. La brigade des Oubliators a dû intervenir – encore une fois.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'était pas rare que les sorciers abusent de leurs pouvoirs magiques, à la barbe de la communauté sœur. Mr Weasley, nommé directeur du Bureau de Détection et de Confiscation des Faux Sortilèges et Objets de Protection sous le mandat de Rufus Scrimegeour, vit son activité professionnelle croître de manière considérable.

Au fond, Ron était presque sûr que ça l'arrangeait. Ça lui permettait d'oublier le silence endeuillant de la maison.

Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre de Fred et George.

Mr Weasley, comme à son habitude, commença à parler de formulaires, d'administration et de sorciers véreux sans reprendre sa respiration tandis que la cuisine s'emplissait peu à peu.

Ginny, bien matinale ce jour-là, était partie arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin et avait même créer de petites maisons pour les familles de gnomes qui le peuplaient. En réalité, elle ne dormait que trop peu. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à nettoyer et ranger, compulsivement.

Ginny se laissa tomber, exténuée, sur le banc auprès de son frère et grignota une poignée de céréales.

En coup de vent, Mrs Weasley passa avec une pile de linge propre, sans saluer qui que ce soit, croisant Hermione dans les escaliers étroits. Cette dernière attachait ses cheveux en une longue natte sur le côté et murmura un bonjour peu enthousiaste. Ginny claqua un bref baiser sur sa joue et lui tendit le pichet de jus de citrouille.

– Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui dans le monde ? interrogea-t-elle après avoir longuement baillé.

– Rien, répondit Ron en un grognement. Juste un canapé explosif et des Moldus qui devront avoir la mémoire modifiée.

– Rien ? répéta Hermione. Et ça alors ?

Elle arracha presque la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de ses mains, brandissant alors une page où figurait en lettre capitale : « GASLIGHT : LE NOUVEAU PARADIS TERRESTRE ». Hermione étala la double-page sur la table et lut à haute voix :

– Hier soir encore se tenait une fête fabuleuse au fameux Gaslight, tenu par Draco Malfoy. Depuis deux années déjà, cet haut-lieu de loisir et de luxe réuni nombre de dirigeants politiques, de penseurs, d'économistes, de poètes, peintres et musiciens.

« Promu par le jeune propriétaire, Stuart MacFluffy – un ancien cordonnier devenu banquier – nous a ce matin fait partager sa reconnaissance éternelle envers Mr Malfoy : « _Sans lui_, nous a-t-il confié,_ je serai certainement encore en train de cirer des godasses et à les rafistoler en étant moi-même mal chaussé ! Le Gaslight m'a permis de me reconstruire plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais espéré. Tout le monde essaie, avec le peu qu'il a en main, de se sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais passer par le Manoir ne décuple pas uniquement les chances de réussite. Ça augmente aussi l'estime que les autres ont de nous, et donc, celle qu'on a envers nous-même_. »

Mr Weasley écoutait distraitement, ses lunettes en écailles glissant le long de son nez. Le toast beurré de Ron, trempé il y a peu dans son bol de lait, s'égouttait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table.

– Mais, il dit n'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-il.

– Qui dit n'importe quoi ?

Hermione se retourna tandis que Ginny et Ron levaient la tête. Harry, les cheveux encore trempés à la sortie de la salle de bain, s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il ajusta son pull rouge grossièrement tricoté, rangea le collier qu'il avait autour du cou et tira vers lui la corbeille de toasts.

– Un type, répondit Ron, à propos de Malfoy. Il parle de lui comme si c'était… un bon gars. Je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais pourquoi les gens aiment autant les tyrans et ont tendance à oublier si rapidement une guerre.

– Personne n'a oublié. Ils veulent juste passer à autre chose, avec l'air du temps, rectifia son père.

Mr Weasley tira une chaise et s'assit parmi eux, intéressé par l'article. Hermione se racla brièvement la gorge et reprit :

– Admiratif, Stuart MacFluffy continue en ces termes : « _C'est un homme d'une nature noble. Ça se sent lorsqu'il parle et à la manière dont il considère ses invités. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré sa citoyenneté. Je veux dire, pourquoi priver un sorcier de ses droits naturels pour des activités ayant eut une portée minime dans un conflit à la propension incroyable…_

– Quoi ! s'emporta Ginny en lâchant quelques cornflakes. Il a empoisonné Ron ! Il a voulu tuer Dumbledore. Il a fait entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Il a mis votre vie en danger dans la Salle sur Demande. Et il a la Marque des Ténèbres ! Ce Stuart a de la fiente de hibou dans les yeux, ou quoi ?

– Vit-on seulement dans le même monde ? grommela son frère, d'humeur revêche. Continue, Hermione.

– _Je veux dire, pourquoi priver un sorcier de ses droits naturels pour des activités ayant une portée minime dans un conflit à la propension incroyable ? Il est clair que Mr Malfoy, au lieu de fuir avec sa fortune à l'étranger, comme beaucoup de personnes blanchies par le IIIème procès de Gladstuk, a voulu se racheter auprès de la société. Et pour ça, nous devrions y regarder à deux fois avant de le condamner. _» Stuart MacFluffy n'est pas le seul à penser ainsi.

« Nombre de membres du Magenmagot seraient favorables pour une révision de ce cas original, souhaitant valoriser la démarche de Mr Malfoy et de ses confrères. Aux vues du dernier krach boursier, de la Prohibition et des balbutiements de l'économie de marché d'après-guerre, il est clair qu'une entreprise sociale est un cadeau divin. Le self-made-man à la Malfoy, tout le monde en rêve.

« Depuis plusieurs années, les mesures d'austérité contraignent la plupart des sorciers à manger sur le pouce, partir en vacances en bas de leur rue et acheter en gros dans l'épicerie la moins chère de la région. Le Gaslight prend la société en hold-up, pointant sur elle toutes ses failles et ses faiblesses. Beaucoup sont lassés de devoir attendre un monde utopique où l'on vivrait la main dans la main, et ils l'ont fait sentir en boycottant les dernières élections municipales.

« Le gouvernement de Kingsley Shacklebolt a ainsi perdu sa majorité au Magenmagot, ce qui, de toute évidence, paralysera sa capacité d'action pour les mois à venir. Au contraire, depuis plusieurs semaines, des murmures latents demanderaient à nommer Draco Malfoy à la tête du Département de Reconstruction – créé depuis 1999. « _Il nous faut un homme neuf _», a déclaré Anita Bones – sœur jumelle de notre regrettée Amelia Bones, ancienne Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. « _Un homme qui ait vécu la guerre et peu importe si ce n'est pas du côté où nous l'attendions. Mr Malfoy incarne cette jeunesse qui tente difficilement de se relever et de s'expier de ses vieux démons. Il pourra, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mieux comprendre ce que les plus jeunes ont pu endurer. _» Ces propos, recueillis peu avant la dernière soirée donnée au Gaslight, ne font pourtant pas l'unanimité au sein du Ministère.

« Une lutte interne entre dirigeants sabote les plans prévus pour le plus clair de la population. Ernest Baxter, sous-secrétaire durant l'année 1998 nous explique : « _On ne parvient plus à s'entendre du coup, tout va au ralenti. Je ne pense pas que c'est la faute d'un seul homme, mais plutôt celle de notre mauvaise organisation. Honnêtement, je dois avouer que nous n'étions pas préparés à un tel plan de redressement de l'économie._ » Submergés par les dossiers en tout genre, les bureaucrates et hommes politiques manquent cruellement d'efficacité.

« Depuis des années, ils concentrent leur force sur les procès pharamineux des anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce qui agace considérablement les sorciers : « _Ils se soucient plus des morts que des vivants ! Et ils mettent plus d'argent à l'élargissement d'Azkaban que celui des hôpitaux ou de Poudlard. _», s'emporte un homme, sortant apparemment du Ministère pour une affaire de chaudrons. Cette piqûre de rappel fait mal. Les strates inférieures du pouvoir s'impatientent face à l'air passif de l'État. De ce fait, des groupes de sorciers se rassemblent derrière les familles de Sang Pur aux figures emblématiques, telle que les Malfoy. « _Tout ce que propose ce jeune homme, c'est ce que le peuple attend : Panem et Ludem – du pain et des jeux _», scande une Langue de Plomb au service du Ministère, « _Pas de quoi fouetter un chat_ »…

Dès lors, Pattenrond émet un miaulement presque agressif et va se réfugier sous les jambes de Harry, sa grosse queue orangée se balançant comme un pendule. Ses deux yeux verts-jaunes clignaient paresseusement tandis que Ginny le souleva de terre pour le placer sur ses genoux. Elle caressa distraitement son pelage touffue tandis qu'Hermione se raclait la gorge afin de reprendre sa relecture :

– « Cette oligarchie improbable semble être la solution propice afin d'instaurer un gouvernement alternatif, une sorte de diarchie avec laquelle devra compulser le nouveau Ministère. Epuisés par les recommandations diverses et variées, les sorciers se réfugient dans les valeurs traditionnelles, proche des théories sur la propreté du sang.

« Emmett Jones – reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier – a obtenu une récente interview du jeune Malfoy, à la fois dandy et Gatsby [5] reconnu. Dans son très ancien et somptueux manoir, il a présenté son domaine en ces termes : « _Le Gaslight, révolutionnaire et lumineux, remue les cendres d'un passé douloureux. C'est une plume de phénix rougeoyante et brûlante d'espoir et de renouveau_. » Le Gaslight répand une onde de luxe insolent et dévastateur reflétant l'immense fortune dont jouit le jeune héritier.

« Plusieurs questions ont défilé jusqu'à l'aube, auxquelles a répondu volontiers Mr Malfoy – propriétaire du Gaslight : « _Tout le monde vous attend au devant de la scène politique. Vous avez le portefeuille d'un politicien accompli. En avez-vous la carrure, selon vous ?_ » Pensif, Mr Malfoy a d'abord allumé une cigarette Zappato di Mare, regardé un point indistinct près de la fenêtre, s'est gratté le menton puis a finalement dit : « _Le meilleur politicien serait un homme qui n'aurait pas choisi cette voie, mais y serait arrivé accidentellement, par la force des choses. Je sors grandi de cette expérience martiale, en tant qu'enfant-soldat, et je sais que_ _le pouvoir peut vite corrompre les esprits, y compris les mieux intentionnés_. »

« Il nous fournit plusieurs exemples historiques avant qu'on ne glisse vers la seconde question : « _Pourquoi avoir créé le Gaslight ? Est-ce une sorte de rédemption ? _» D'emblée, le propriétaire éclate de rire et dit : « _Avec vous, les journalistes, il faut toujours une raison à tout._ (Il hausse les épaules) _J'avais juste envie de m'amuser et d'en faire profiter les autres _»…

– C'est ça, grogna Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu aucune arrière-pensée. Malfoy est un saint : prosternons-nous. Bon, et si nous allions faire autre chose ? J'en ai assez de lire ce tissu de mensonge.

– Attends ! s'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas encore fini : il reste un paragraphe… Il parle de toi, Harry.

Ce dernier saisit la _Gazette du Sorcier _que lui tendait sa meilleure amie. Le bruit du froissement de papier journal aiguisa l'attention de Pattenrond qui fixait le Survivant d'un air mi-curieux, mi-interrogateur. Même Coqcigrue semblait s'être calmé. Harry balaya le dernier paragraphe du regard avant de le lire d'une voix intelligible :

– « Mr Malfoy et Emmett Jones discutent encore un moment de la politique du pays avant d'achever leur interview sur une dernière question : « _Tout le monde sait que vous avez toujours eu des rapports houleux avec Mr Potter. Toutefois, beaucoup serait favorable pour que vous offriez un soutien financier et politique à ce dernier afin de lancer sa carrière. Cela serait une occasion formidable d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de construire ce monde nouveau qui définit le Gaslight, n'est-ce pas ? _» Mr Malfoy, d'abord indécis, demande à ce que la question soit répétée avant de prononcer : « _Harry n'a pas besoin de mon aide. C'est un grand garçon aussi increvable qu'un souaffle, buté comme un cognard et qui trouve les ennuis aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or._ »

– Harry ? répéta Ginny, incrédule. Il t'a appelé Harry ?

– Je crois bien, confirma Hermione en lisant l'article à l'envers depuis sa place.

– Malfoy doit être devenu fou, ou quelque chose du genre, résuma Ron.

Tout à coup, Harry relut le dernier paragraphe et éclata de rire, attirant les regards médusés de ses amis.

– Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il se fout de ma gueule ? Oh, le con… Mais _quel_ con.

Harry rejeta le journal en riant encore légèrement. Mr Weasley en profita pour lire les pages liés à l'économie. Le portrait de Draco Malfoy – en noir et blanc – les observait avec un peu de hauteur, le regard perdu mais conservant toujours cette suffisance d'antan, les cheveux désordonnés et tombant sur ses paupières, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris.

Immobile, on aurait eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une photo sorcière. Malfoy ne battait que très discrètement des paupières et fronçait parfois des sourcils, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Le portrait s'appuya contre le bord de son cadre avec nonchalance et balançait à des intervalles réguliers un galion d'or, s'amusant certainement à Pile ou Face.

Lorsque Mr Weasley finit de lire les nouvelles du jour, Ron se jeta presque sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le secoua, contre les protestations de Malfoy qui s'agrippait au bord, les cheveux en pétard.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Ginny rit alors qu'on ne voyait plus que les doigts de l'image de Draco agripper le rebord d'une colonne afin de ne pas tomber dans le vide. Lorsqu'il réussi à se hisser à un endroit stable, Pattenrond sauta sur la table, renversant un bol de lait, et vint lécher la figure du portrait qui protesta en se protégeant le visage à l'aide de ses bras.

Hermione semblait pensive, presque ailleurs. Elle grignota distraitement quelques tranches de bacon en les trempant dans du ketchup. Ron s'amusait à continuer de torturer l'imitation de leur ennemi des années Poudlard jusqu'à ce que sa mère pose dessus des pommes de terre à éplucher pour le déjeuner.

– Au fait, Harry, tu viens avec moi demain matin ? demanda avec entrain Mr Weasley qui s'était brusquement tourné vers lui.

Harry promit à contrecœur à Mr Weasley de l'accompagner lors du prochain comité de Reconstruction au Ministère de la Magie. Cela faisait au moins deux semaines qu'il relançait le sujet, avec espoir. Il voulait certainement montrer qu'il avait l'appui du Survivant, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Depuis plusieurs années, Harry était devenu un simple outil politique. À la base, cela l'avait vivement révolté, mais au fil du temps, il s'y était fait. Il devait juste hocher de la tête, et sourire lorsqu'un photographe se postait devant lui. Rien de bien grandiose. Hermione avait été très en colère, aussi. Puis, voyant que cela pouvait aider le gouvernement Shacklebolt, elle n'avait émis que de vagues remontrances contre les dangers médiatiques.

– Aujourd'hui, on est le 30 Août – anniversaire du Code International du Secret Magique, rappela Hermione, sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la _Gazette _fasse l'impasse dessus, au profit d'un… d'un… crétin comme Malfoy !

– Ils n'ont pas fait l'impasse, rétorqua Ginny. Regarde cet encadré.

Elle récupéra la _Gazette _et désigna un petit rectangle, faisant à peine deux pouces sur un, sur la septième page. Éberluée, Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Empathie ou simple curiosité dû au timing, Pattenrond feula d'impatience et alla griffer le parquet.

- Ron, viens m'aider à nettoyer le poulailler, lança Mrs Weasley en sortant par la porte de derrière.

Bougon, ce dernier finit d'un trait son bol de lait, enjamba le banc et disparut avec sa mère dans le jardin qui avait – depuis les récentes névroses de Ginny – pris un air beaucoup plus soigné. Mr Weasley se réfugia dans son garage pour disséquer l'ampoule que lui avait offert Harry pour son anniversaire, tandis que Hermione se rendit dans le salon afin de lire pour la énième fois _l'Histoire de la Magie _par Bathilda Tourdesac.

Seul, Harry finit sa dernière bouchée de toasts et se dirigea vers les étroits escaliers, Pattenrond sur les talons. Le chat avait pris pour habitude de l'accompagner dans ces cas-là. Pattenrond avait le talent formidable de pressentir les événements – aussi improbables soient-ils.

Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron, certain que ce dernier en aurait pour au moins une heure avant d'avoir complètement fini de nettoyer le poulailler sous l'œil aiguisé de sa mère.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, Pattenrond se faufilant entre ses jambes afin de se trouver une place sur la pile de linge propre. Harry s'assit sur le lit de fortune qui devint avec les années le sien et sortit son collier hors de son pull.

C'était un cristal poli – semblable à la Pierre de Résurrection – que Mondingus lui avait donné après la guerre, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir volé après la mort de Sirius.

Méfiant, Harry avait d'abord rejeté cette babiole au fond de sa malle sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil. Puis, un soir, alors que Ron s'amusait avec son Déluminateur, le cristal avait révélé un petit éclat étrange, presque suspect. Harry avait longtemps regardé ce collier sans oser le toucher. Après tout, Mondingus n'était pas un sorcier recommandable…

Lorsqu'ils se recroisèrent, à Londres, Mondingus lui expliqua que c'était un cristal trouvé dans un iceberg, par un sorcier voyageur. Il n'avait pas une noise et voulait offrir un cadeau à sa petite fille avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait vendu cette pierre à _Barjow and Burk_ sans une once de remord.

Mondingus l'avait eu pour des broutilles et elle n'était même pas dangereuse. Harry s'était renseigné. Il s'agissait d'une amulette – chacune ayant un pouvoir particulier. Pour le découvrir, il suffisait de frotter la pierre comme ce jour-là.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit et frotta doucement le cristal froid qui se mit à chauffer instantanément. Une lumière clignota – telle la lueur tremblante d'une lampe à gaz, puis un doux halo se projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, matérialisant la silhouette de Draco Malfoy.

Il portait un pantalon noir et un col roulé de la même couleur. Il remonta ses manches et vint s'assoit en face d'Harry, sur le lit de Ron, après avoir regardé l'endroit – hymne à l'amour aux Canons de Chudley - avec un curieux dégoût.

– Cet endroit est terriblement…

– Orange ? supposa Harry avec un léger sourire.

– Non, terriblement prévisible, contredit-il.


	2. Un endroit où se cacher

**Posté le : **15 Janvier 2011._ Let's talk about Dairy's Scribenpenne, Bitch. #On Facebook. _

* * *

><p><strong>Post-It de vous à moi : <strong>Les réponses aux reviews dites anonymes sont disponibles sur le blog de la fanfiction : Gaslight8skyrock8com. Pour y accéder, il suffit de changer les 8 par des points. Pour suivre le cours des actualités et l'avancement de la fanfiction, référez-vous au blog ou sur ma page Facebook (le lien étant disponible sur ma page de profil). Des extraits inédits seront susceptibles d'être présentés de temps à autre.

**Mot de la bêta – Ayanena : **Lire en loucedé, c'est Mal. Voilà, c'est dit. Sachez, bande de crevards que tout se sait sur ffnet. Nous SAVONS que vous venez lire Gaslight. Pas la peine de vous cachez derrière vos lunettes/claviers/nourriture/boissons/moufles, vous êtes grillés. Big Dairy Is Watching You. Alors tant qu'à faire le déplacement, laissez une review, ça ne mange pas de mine et ça ne paie pas de pain ; ça fait toujours plaisir et l'auteur sera d'autant plus enthousiaste à écrire et à poster la suite. Non parce que la Dame Dairy, il lui en faut peu pour la motiver, mais il en faut quand même. Votre Dobby de la fanfic ferait tout pour ses petits lecteurs affamés pour un peu que ces derniers réclament, et on réclame par review mesdames et messieurs.

Un mot sur le chapitre ? Du Terrier, du personnage inhabituel et inattendu, une conversation improbable, soyez les bienvenus dans le chapitre 2 de Gaslight !

**Mot de l'auteur : **Ouais, en gros la messe est dite. Merci bêta d'amour. *chantonne "Avoir un seul enfant de toi"* Bon, ce second chapitre donne davantage d'informations. Même si du chapitre 1 à 3, tout se déroule la même journée. Donc il faudra suivre mes cocos d'amour. Je me suis pas mal éclatée à rédiger certains dialogues. Enfin, vous verrez mes lapins. o/ Vous verrez... Ici, on s'éloigne un peu du Gaslight pour rester au Terrier. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre enthousiasme concernant le premier chapitre. Ca fait crocrow plaisir (tant qu'à parler français). Pour ma part, je suis en ce moment en train de rédiger le synopsis de la fanfiction en entier et voir combien il me faudra de chapitre précisément. Je vous tiens au courant. Bonne lecture, D.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_Notice du chapitre_ : **

[1] **Un endroit où se cacher** : Titre du chapitre 9 du Tome 7, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.

[2] **La goule** : "_La goule, bien que très laide, n'est pas une créature particulièrement dangereuse. Elle ressemble à une sorte d'ogre crasseux aux dents proéminentes et habite généralement les greniers et les granges de sorciers où elle se nourrit d'araignées et de papillons de nuit. Elle pousse des gémissements et lance parfois des objets un peu partout mais, étant très simple d'esprit, elle se contentera au pire d'émettre quelques grognements inquiétants si quelqu'un croise son chemin. Il existe au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques une brigade spéciale chargée de débarrasser de leurs goules les maisons rachetées par des Moldus mais, dans les familles de sorciers, la goule devient un simple sujet de conversation et parfois même un animal de compagnie_." Newt Scamander, Les Animaux Fantastiques (sic. J.K. Rowling)

[3] **Canons de Chudley** : "_Les Canons de Chudley est une équipe de Quidditch britannique qui fait partie de la célèbre Ligue qui rassemble les treize meilleures équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterre et d'Irlande. Les joueurs portent des robes d'un orange vif ornés de leur logo, un boulet de canon en pleine course et de deux "C" noirs. Ils ont remporté vingt-et-une fois la Coupe de la Ligue, mais leur dernière victoire date de 1892. Désormais, beaucoup considèrent leurs jours de gloire comme étant terminés_." Harry Potter Wiki, art. Les Canons de Chudley.

**Vinyle du chapitre, à écouter - si vous le souhaitez - pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :**

**01. **_Don't be that way_ - Anita O'Day.** 02. **_Black Bird_ - The Beatles.** 03. **_Beautiful_ - Belle & Sebastian.** 04. **_U.F.O._ - Coldplay.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : « Un endroit où se cacher » **[1]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**«** Le Gaslight, révolutionnaire et lumineux, remuait les cendres d'un passé douloureux – une plume de phénix rougeoyante et brûlante d'espoir et de renouveau. Cet endroit ressemblait à un chaudron : les murs suintant le beatnik, le sulfure des conversations acides, le bouillonnement d'idées, les élucubrations fumeuses de certains invités. Le Gaslight imposait des diktats, contaminant alors la santé irréductible de la misère. **»**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, la goule [2] du Terrier avait toujours vécu dans le grenier, au-dessus de la chambre de Ronald Weasley. Elle voyait, la plupart du temps, ce dernier arpenter la pièce ou lire le <em>Quidditch Magazine<em>, allongé dans son lit.

La goule adorait faire craquer le plancher et avaler des grains de poussière. Elle se délectait des fourmis et jouait avec les araignées. Parfois, tout comme Ron, la créature s'ennuyait. Naissait alors un curieux échange muet. Ron toquait le carreau de la fenêtre : la goule grattait le mur. Ron tapait du pied : la goule cognait la poutre.

La créature, avec les années, s'était habituée à la présence des Weasley, et réciproquement.

Lorsque la maison était pratiquement vide, que les enfants allaient à Poudlard, la goule – intrépide – descendait de son grenier. Elle reniflait le plancher et pouvait deviner à l'odorat depuis combien de temps Ron était parti.

Si cela faisait plus d'une semaine : il ne reviendrait plus, et ainsi, elle pouvait prendre sa place. Futée, la goule prenait bien garde de ne pas descendre aux heures où Molly Weasley allait et venait pour déposer du linge propre, par exemple.

Remontée comme une montre suisse, la goule avait son petit rituel : très tôt le matin, alors que Mrs Weasley et son époux se douchaient à midi, où ils étaient tous deux à table ou encore le soir, lorsqu'elle les savaient dans le living-room.

La goule, par un ingénieux procédé, déplaçait une large latte du grenier et se faufilait comme un singe habile dans la chambre orangée. Ses gros yeux vitreux s'attardaient sur les posters de joueurs des Canons de Chudley [3], filant sur leurs balais d'une image à une autre.

Elle s'approchait en silence de la fenêtre et profitait de la vue champêtre qu'offrait le village de Loutry St Chaspoule. Le comté verdoyant s'étendait à perte de vue et la goule ne se lassait jamais de l'admirer au gré des saisons.

Ensuite, elle s'amusait à secouer les oreillers et à changer un petit objet de place, marquant son territoire, en quelque sorte. Puis, elle jouait avec de vieux soldats de plomb, ou regardait avec stupeur et une franche incompréhension une revue _Play Witch_ qui traînait sous le matelas de Ronald. En clair, la goule se sentait chez elle sans être tolérée nulle part.

Aucun membre de la famille Weasley ne savait que ces petites visites dans la chambre l'avaient accoutumée à la lumière du jour. D'ordinaire, les goules détestaient ça. Elles préféraient de loin les endroits sombres et humides, là où personne ne les embêterait.

Les goules étaient des créatures repoussantes à cause de leur corps velu, proche de l'animalerie, de leurs longs bras maigres, de leurs énormes yeux jaunes comme deux balles de tennis et leur façon tout aussi étrange de se tenir. Les goules étaient naturellement sur la défensive, sursautant à chaque mouvement brusque. Craintives, elles n'allaient jamais bien loin – même en groupe.

C'est principalement pour cette raison que la goule du grenier des Weasley n'était jamais partie. Mais aussi parce qu'elle adorait les Canons de Chudley et que Ron, de temps en temps, glissait des biscuits entre les lattes du plafond.

En fait, la goule s'était résignée. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester là, dans l'obscurité, à entendre les chamailleries des enfants, les vives colère de Ron et tout le reste… Par moment, des oiseaux venaient faire leur nid dans ce grenier. La goule se gardait bien d'en manger un ou deux, mais ne pouvait résister bien longtemps.

Un lien étroit s'était tissé avec Ron au fil des années. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'était absenté dernièrement avec cette hystérique aux cheveux broussailleux et le maigre à lunettes, elle l'avait remplacé.

La créature était devenue l'alibi de Ron afin de justifier son absence lors de sa supposée dernière année à Poudlard. Il était dangereux pour sa famille et lui qu'on le pense à cavaler aux côtés de Harry Potter – anciennement Indésirable numéro 1. La goule avait été Ron, en quelque sorte. On la présentait aux envoyés du Ministères qui étaient chargés de vérifier l'état de santé du dernier fils Weasley.

Ils repartaient tous précipitamment à cause de l'odeur et de son aspect hideux. Et l'Eclabouille étant une maladie atteignant les cordes vocales, personne ne se douta donc que ce n'était qu'une goule en pyjama.

On avait progressivement considéré la goule comme un membre de la famille Weasley et elle dégustait trois copieux repas par jour, en restant toute la journée dans le lit de Ron.

On lui avait fait pousser des cheveux roux et de faux boutons violets sur la figure pour simuler cette maladie sorcière contagieuse. La goule avait même eu le droit à un câlin de la part de Molly, prise d'affection pour cette boule de poils repoussante.

Même si Ronald était revenu, le sort de la goule s'était considérablement amélioré. La goule, surexcitée comme à chaque fin de semaine, attendait avec impatience qu'on la laisse sortir quelques minutes. Ron rouspétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que bientôt, cette fichue goule allait être sur leur prochain portrait de famille.

La fin de la guerre avait opéré quelques changements au Terrier : Ginny partageait sa chambre avec Hermione, au troisième étage tandis que Harry dormait ici, sous le grenier, avec Ron.

En effet, ce dernier leur avait demandé d'aménager avec eux le temps que leur situation se stabilise.

Hermione n'osait retourner chez elle, à Swansea. En partant à la chasse aux Horcruxes, elle avait sciemment ôté de la mémoire de ses parents tous les souvenirs qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à sa personne. En revenant, elle avait voulu les leur rendre, en vain. Le charme avait été tellement puissant, que nulle ne put revenir sur cet acte magique.

Déboussolée, Hermione avait décidé de rester au Terrier afin de trouver une solution. En attendant, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à Poudlard, où elle enseignait les Sortilèges depuis que le professeur Flitwick était parti à la retraite il y a un an.

Pour sa part, Harry, suivait une formation d'auror avec Ron et travaillait à mi-temps dans un orphelinat sorcier de Londres. Etre au contact des enfants le remplissait de joie. Le week-end, il allait au Square Grimmaud afin de le retaper entièrement pour y vivre.

Le Terrier était devenu un endroit un peu trop oppressant et offrant peu de possibilités pour un jeune sorcier. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir un chez lui et de goûter au plaisir de la solitude.

La fin de la guerre l'avait aspiré dans une sorte de tourbillon sans fin dont Harry voulait s'arracher.

La goule, au contraire, ne le voyait pas de cet œil là. D'ailleurs, elle était folle d'Harry et essayait constamment de lui voler ses lunettes. Lorsque celui-ci entrait dans la pièce, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser faiblement.

C'est ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après qu'un bref faisceaux lumineux inonda la pièce.

La goule s'allongea à même le sol et scruta ce qu'il se passait en-dessous, ouvrant au maximum ses yeux jaunes.

Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître. Et même si, au début, les contours de sa silhouette semblaient floues, la personne se matérialisa pour être faite de chair, de sang et d'os.

Un homme grand, plutôt mince, s'assit en face de Harry en arborant un sourire en coin et dit :

– Cet endroit est terriblement…

– Orange ? supposa Harry avec un léger sourire.

– Non, terriblement prévisible, contredit-il.

Ils se regardèrent un moment tous les deux, dans l'expectative. La goule pourlécha ses lèvres retroussées, s'interrogeant sur le goût que pouvait avoir ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. La latte craqua et l'homme leva les yeux au plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il y a une odeur bizarre, ici. Weasley n'a-t-il donc pas assez d'argent pour acheter de la lessive ou des produits ménagers ? demanda-t-il alors que Pattenrond cherchait à attirer son attention en ronronant.

– C'est juste une vieille maison.

– C'est lamentable de trouver des excuses à tout… Je te demande de venir au Gaslight : tu me réponds que l'endroit fait snob. Je te prie d'appuyer ma requête au Ministère : tu affirmes que je peux me débrouiller seul. Tu…

– J'ai compris, coupa Harry en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est juste que le Gaslight, pour moi, est aussi dangereux que d'aller à un concert des Bizzar Sister rempli de groupies. J'en finirai scalper et crois-moi, mes cheveux sont peut-être horribles mais je suis mieux avec.

L'autre homme eut un léger rire, affichant intuitivement un air supérieur. La goule, observatrice silencieuse, mis un doigt dans son nez. Elle essaya de savoir si, lui aussi, avait une goule dans son grenier et s'il l'aimait bien.

– Tu as lu la _Gazette_ ce matin ? interrogea Harry. On parle de toi. Tu as dû payer combien, cette fois-ci, pour qu'on te mentionne ?

– Maintenant, je ne pais plus pour ça. Les gens s'en font une joie et il paraît que je fais vendre du rêve. Au fait, tu les trouves comment mes nouvelles chaussures ?

– Fabuleuses, Draco.

– Tu ne les as même pas regardé, se scandalisa-t-il.

Harry baissa brièvement les yeux jusqu'à ses pieds et répéta :

– Absolument fabuleuses. À propos, tu comptes te rendre à…

Dès ce moment là, un craquement affreux attira leur attention.

Brusquement, la planche du grenier céda. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva. La pauvre goule, effrayée, fit un bond spectaculaire et se blottit dans les bras de Draco, mâchouillant nerveusement ses cheveux.

Partagé entre le dégoût et la surprise, le jeune aristocrate poussa un cri très peu viril et tenta de se défaire de la prise de la créature aux yeux humides.

– C'est quoi cette horreur ! hurla-t-il en désignant la goule angoissée. C'est un piège, c'est ça ? Qu'elle retourne dans les abysses de l'Enfer ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que cette chose peut-être sale ! Immolez-la par le feu !

– Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Tu vas rameuter tout le monde. Retourne chez toi avant que…

Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers et la voix d'Hermione semblait inquiète.

– Mais elle ne veut pas se détacher ! grinça Draco en essayant d'enlever les bras de la goule placés fermement autour de son cou. Je ne peux quand même pas transplaner chez moi avec ce truc pourri !

– C'est soit ça, Draco, soit nous sommes découverts.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight jura et, dans un craquement imperceptible, se volatilisa avec la goule quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Hermione et Ginny, à bout de souffle, regardèrent la chambre dévastée avec désarroi.

– Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Ginny en contemplant les dégâts.

– J'étais là, en train de ranger mes affaires quand la planche du plafond a cédé.

– Tu vas b-bien, bafouilla Hermione en se frayant un chemin dans le nuage de poussière.

– Ouais, je… Juste un peu sous le choc.

Harry toussa un moment alors que Pattenrond quittait la pièce en trombe, le pelage devenu gris. Hermione éclaira la pièce à l'aide d'un _Lumos_ et scruta ce qui restait du grenier.

– Où est passé la goule ?

– J-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mentit Harry en fixant l'endroit où la pauvre créature se tenait quelques instants auparavant. Elle a dû certainement s'enfuir avant que ça n'explose.

– Et comment ? demanda Ginny. Elle a peur de tout, même de son reflet !

– Je n'en sais rien, Ginny. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Le cœur d'Harry battait normalement : il avait appris à mentir grâce à l'enseignement de Dumbledore et de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ginny tira sa baguette magique qui maintenait ses cheveux roux en un épais chignon et répara plusieurs objets dans la pièce.

Pour se donner un air l'irréprochable, Harry l'imita. Autrefois, la goule n'était pas si importante que cela. Mais tout le monde ici s'y était attaché et son absence remuerait bien des débats au cours du déjeuner.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ron et sa mère revinrent exténués du poulailler, laissant leurs bottes boueuses dans l'entrée. Une poule caquetait dans les bras de Molly et cette dernière l'enferma dans une cage tandis qu'elle affutait son couteau.

Mr Weasley, toujours coincé dans son garage à disséquer une ampoule, ne sut pas encore ce qui s'était passé et entra au mauvais moment :

– Quoi ? cria Ron, les yeux presque révulsés. Ma chambre a explosé ? Comment ça ? Harry, ne me dit pas que tu as essayé un sortilège qui a mal tourné…

– Non, je ne faisais rien de particulier… Le plafond a juste cédé, et merci de demander si je vais bien ou non.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le banc, bougon et grogna un bref « De toute manière, tu as vu pire ». Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée, puis alla aider Mrs Weasley à la confection du repas.

– Je me demande en tout cas où peut bien être la goule, maugréa-t-il en tirant un fil qui dépassait de son tee-shirt. Peut-être dans le coin, avec les gnomes…

– Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, reprit son père en serrant son épaule. Les goules reviennent toujours dans leur première maison. Il paraît que c'est l'endroit où elles se sentent le mieux.

Harry préféra regarder ailleurs, doutant des paroles de Mr Weasley. Si la goule était au manoir Malfoy, elle adorerait sans doute l'endroit plus qu'ici. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y habitue. Harry devait donc la récupérer au plus vite.

Il promit à Ron de l'aider à remettre sa chambre en état d'ici ce soir et prétexta aller prendre l'air dans le jardin afin de s'éclipser.

Les hautes herbes jaunes comme les blés se courbaient au passage de la brise estivale. Le murmure des feuilles d'arbres était apaisant et des rayons de soleil obliques tombaient ci et là, éclairant certaines scènes de la nature.

Le ciel n'était ni clair ni foncé ce jour-là, vestige de la brume persistante dans le pays. Un marécage trouait à perte de vue la terre de cercles plus ou moins grands. Harry remonta la douce colline qui dominait le restant du village de Loutry St Chaspoule. D'ici, on pouvait presque voir la maison cylindrique de Luna.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa glisser contre le tronc noueux d'un hêtre et joua inconsciemment avec sa baguette magique. De petites étincelles bleues s'en échappèrent alors que son regard était perdu sur le toit d'une chaumière avoisinante.

Une femme étendait des draps sur une corde à linge et ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu. Elle rentra de suite chez elle, un panier en osier sous le bras. Le claquement de sa porte fut étouffé par le râle de plus en plus insistant du vent qui faisait craquer les branches.

Harry avait la chair de poule. Il frotta ses bras, puis, invoqua un sortilège de chaleur autour de lui et se détendit enfin.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout à l'heure, Draco soit venu aussi rapidement. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il l'invoquait grâce à l'amulette, Draco boudait ses appels.

Comme il y a six jours, par exemple. Harry avait frotté son collier et avait attendu trois heures dans le noir et le silence le plus total alors que la famille Weasley et Hermione étaient partis rendre visite à tante Muriel.

Harry détestait Muriel, et c'était réciproque.

Cette centenaire bourrue et à la langue écorchée se faisait un malin plaisir à rappeler que de son temps, la guerre n'avait pas été si longue et meurtrière, que les générations suivantes de sorciers se ramollissaient, que seule Rita Skeeter était une véritable journaliste, que Dumbledore n'était qu'un crétin illuminé, que Bathilda Tourdesac avait emporté dans le tombeau toutes les valeurs dignes de ce nom et que Harry Potter n'était qu'un adolescent trop maigre et mal fagoté qui finirait vieux garçon s'il ne se faisait pas soigner cette affreuse cicatrice en forme de braguette.

Harry poussa un long soupir en ramassant un insecte entre les brins d'herbe. Il remercia Merlin et toutes les autres divinités de lui avoir épargné de la recroiser depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Fred et George avaient toujours eu du mal à la supporter.

Maintenant, seul George pouvait s'en plaindre et ses plaisanteries étaient devenues de très mauvais goût depuis le décès de son frère jumeau. Harry avait l'impression que George perdait toute notion d'humour : le chaudron est bien là, mais vide.

Il n'y avait plus cette petite lueur malicieuse, cet air effronté et jovial sur son visage. Juste des cernes aux poches violacées et un teint un peu trop pâle pour être mis sur le compte de la météo… George ne vivait plus au Terrier ni au Chemin de Traverse. Tout lui rappelait bien trop Fred, jusqu'à son reflet dans le miroir.

Mrs Weasley avait pris la décision de l'interner à Sainte Mangouste – hôpital des sorciers – au secteur psychiatrie. C'était affreux de voir George dans un état si lamentable, réduit à l'ombre de lui-même.

Un soir, Hermione et Harry avaient entretenu une discussion à ce propos dans la cuisine, alors qu'ils écossaient des petits pois. Harry lui avait douloureusement fait part de ses inquiétudes et Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, avait répondu :

« _C'est courant, tu sais, chez les jumeaux. Ils… Ils sont si étroitement liés, alors quand l'un a mal ou… meurt, l'autre aussi souffre terriblement. Et je crains qu'une partie de George soit morte ce soir-là. Comme toi, avec l'Horcruxe, Harry. Il a vu un morceau de son âme s'éteindre. Rien ne sera plus pareil. _»

Puis elle avait reniflé et tu ses sanglots, de peur d'attirer l'attention de Ron qui les rejoignait.

C'est vrai que les choses étaient différentes : le Terrier était intact, en apparence. Un peu comme cet insecte qu'Harry tenait entre son pouce et son index.

À la lumière du jour, on pouvait voir son exosquelette. Mais sa carapace n'était pas bien solide et il suffisait d'une toute petite pression pour tout réduire en bouillie. Il laissa la bestiole gambader à toute allure sur le dos de sa main et la déposa entre les hauts brins d'herbes. L'insecte disparut et Harry étendit ses jambes devant lui.

Harry se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie des gens serrés autour du cercueil de Fred. Mr Weasley pleurait silencieusement, fixant d'un air amorphe les inscriptions sur la pierre tombale :

« _Frederic Weasley Avril 1978 – Mai 1998 _»

George tenait une couronne d'oxalis en bourgeon que l'on trouvait aux abords de la forêt bordant Loutry St Chaspoule. Il l'avait serrée si fort pendant le discours qu'avait prononcé Percy, que certaines coroles étaient tombées à ses pieds.

Le dégoût de la vie suintait dans chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Ron, ce jour-ci. Le ciel était radieux, faisant luire de milles feux le vernis du cercueil. C'était inimaginable comme situation, de se dire que Fred pouvait être à l'intérieur, allongé sans un souffle, et allait être posé sous terre.

George s'était tourné vers le reste de sa famille et des proches – peu nombreux à cause de la guerre. Luna portait cette robe indécemment jaune, signe de bonheur et de résurrection. George l'avait longtemps regardé, interdit, puis avait prononcé d'une voix rauque :

– Il aurait voulu qu'on lui dise au revoir en riant.

Et un silence se creusa.

Hermione tira sa baguette magique de son petit sac en perle et l'agita doucement. Une belle loutre argentée vint nager au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le cerf d'Harry apparut quelques instants après. Bientôt, un fox-terrier, un cheval, une belette, un lièvre et d'autres les rejoignirent, créant une source de lumière bienfaitrice et aveuglante dans le cimetière.

Harry éprouva – au contact de tous ces Patronus – tellement d'espoir qu'il comprit, enfin, que le chemin ne serait certes pas facile à entreprendre mais que chacun espérait un jour trouver sa voie. Ils abaissèrent leur baguette presque en même temps et la lumière s'évanouit, comme un souvenir déjà fané.

Le temps s'était suspendu, en équilibre.

Depuis la mort de Fred, tout le monde était affecté. Dans les journaux, on s'était même servi de son image comme martyr pour tous les enfants et jeunes sorciers disparus. Cela avait clairement répugné Ron qui s'était enfermé dans un mutisme dérangeant.

Mr et Mrs Weasley ne se parlaient pratiquement plus, dorénavant. La petite flamme avait disparu entre eux, comme un feu étouffé par les cendres.

Ils agissaient comme si l'un et l'autre n'était pas là.

Ils allaient et venaient, sans se soucier du reste et faisaient en sorte de passer le moins de temps possible ensemble. Harry, qui avait toujours vu en eux le modèle même d'une famille idéale et solide, se rendit compte que le décès d'un enfant pouvait avoir un impact puissant et irréversible sur certaines choses.

De son côté, Ginny avait développé ce côté obsessionnel, maniaco-dépressif sur les bords. Puis, élément non-négligeable : Ginny voulait des enfants, et vite.

Harry en avait déduit, au fil des mois, que l'image de son frère mort dans ce brancard l'avait profondément retournée et qu'elle voulait effacer cette sorte de… mauvais sort et écrire une autre histoire, neuve, plus belle et avec de nouveaux acteurs.

Elle souhaitait que cette génération s'efface pour laisser place à d'autres enfants qui grandiront sur ses genoux, qui auront une famille idéale et iront à Poudlard à onze ans.

L'amour est un sentiment époustouflant et protéiforme : on ignore de quelle manière il apparaît ou part en fumée. On sait juste qu'on aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte…

Les Weasley traversaient un tragique épisode de leur vie. Cela ne sera pas évident. Il y aura beaucoup de larmes et de cris, parfois. Mais un jour, peut-être, l'avenir ne sera plus si trouble et offrira un horizon chaleureux et rayonnant.

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry leva le nez. C'était Ginny. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient légèrement au gré du vent. Elle eut un bref sourire lorsqu'il acquiesça.

Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de lui et prit ses mains. Sa baguette magique, qu'il tenait un instant auparavant dans son poing, tomba entre eux. Ginny se râcla la gorge, attendant probablement qu'il dise quelque chose en premier. Mais Harry ne voyait pas quoi.

– J'imagine que tu as oublié… Comment tu pourrais le savoir, de toute manière, dit-elle en arrachant des poignées d'herbe après les avoir tournées autour d'elles-mêmes.

– Quoi ? C'est ton anniversaire ?

– Non, Harry. Je suis née le 11 Août. Ça n'a rien à voir.

– C'est… à propos de nous, c'est ça ? tenta-t-il, avec prudence.

Ginny poussa un soupir – discret – mais qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Ce dernier se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, passant en revue tous les jours marquants de son existence.

Il n'osait regarder Ginny. Il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant chez elle, hormis ses yeux noisette. Elle dégageait une aura de force incroyable pour son âge et Harry s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises d'où elle la tirait.

Finalement, Harry leva les yeux vers elle : Ginny avait les lèvres un peu plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux étaient cendrés de noirs – deux traits discrets qui étiraient légèrement son regard.

Elle portait les boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait offert pour leur un an et un nœud se fit dans sa gorge. Aujourd'hui devait sans doute être important…

– Tu ne vois toujours pas ? redemanda Ginny en laissant les brins d'herbe s'envoler à travers la colline.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne vois pas.

Ginny se cala sous son bras et déposa sa tête sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux pour respirer son odeur et entortilla son doigt autour d'une maille de son pull.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Je l'aurais moi-même oublié si Maman ne l'avait pas rappelé à Ron aujourd'hui. Maman se souvient toujours de tout, ou presque. Demain, ça va faire exactement dix ans que Hermione, Ron, et toi avaient fait votre rentrée à Poudlard. Donc, ça va faire dix ans que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

– Oh, prononça Harry qui ne savait quoi dire. Eh bien, je… C'est formidable, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu t'en moques, c'est ça ? Fit-elle remarquer en se redressant.

– Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que… que ça faisait si longtemps.

– Tu as raison : il y a des choses sans doute plus importantes à l'heure actuelle, dit-elle d'un air légèrement pincé en époussetant son jean pour se lever.

– Ecoute, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout, d'accord ? Je suis un gars normal qui a eu jusqu'ici une vie anormale. Je voudrais juste… pour une fois dans ma vie, profiter de ce temps radieux avec toi et ne plus me poser de questions.

Ginny esquissa un sourire devant l'air navré de son petit-ami. Elle se pencha vers lui et effleura quelques secondes ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Elle exerça une légère pression sur sa nuque puis se détacha, les joues chaudes et rougies.

– Je te fais toujours le même effet ? plaisanta Harry.

– C'est juste que ça fait longtemps tous les deux qu'on n'a pas…

– Ouais, je sais. Moi aussi ça me manque de ne plus être seuls, parfois.

Encore une fois, ils s'embrassèrent, trahissant leur empressement.

Il était courant qu'on les interrompe et de là naissait une corrosive sensation de frustration. Ginny plaça la main droite de Harry sur sa hanche et gémit faiblement alors que ses mèches de cheveux balayaient leurs figures.

Il prit son visage en coupe, approfondissant le baiser, et colla son corps contre le sien. Ils se séparèrent, à regret, alors que la voix de Mrs Weasley couvrait le souffle du vent.

Ginny se leva d'un bond et aida Harry à se redresser en lui attrapant le bras. Ils descendirent la petite colline main dans la main tandis que Mrs Weasley semblait les attendre.

– Ginny, dit sa mère d'un ton un peu trop mielleux, Hermione et ton frère ont besoin de toi pour éplucher les pommes de terre. Ce soir, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna et Agathe viennent dîner. Quant à toi Harry, j'aurais besoin de toi pour les chaussettes.

Ginny s'en alla en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

La dernière fois que Mrs Weasley lui avait demandé de l'aide avec les chaussettes, elle avait essayé, par tous les moyens possibles, de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cela ne présageait donc rien de bon.

Mrs Weasley entraîna Harry vers l'étroite buanderie, ferma la porte qui communiquait à la cuisine et y jeta un sortilège d'Impassibilité.

– Je ne savais pas que l'on devait prendre toutes ses précautions pour des chaussettes, fit-il remarquer en s'approchant du panier remplis à ras-bord.

– Celles-ci sont coriaces.

– Ecoutez, Mrs Weasley, je ne suis plus le petit garçon de onze ans que vous avez rencontrez un jour sur la voie 9 ¾. Je suis suffisamment adulte et mature pour que vous puissiez me dire ce qui vous tracasse.

Molly Weasley se tordit les lèvres et eut un air gravement soucieux avant de souffler.

– Très bien, Harry, tu es en droit de savoir la vérité. Tu vois ces chaussettes ? Elles ont toutes l'air dépareillées et sont souvent reprisées à plusieurs endroits, pour tout t'avouer. Certaines ont été mises aux pieds de plusieurs de mes garçons et d'autres se sont perdues en route… Regarde cette paire : l'une est rouge et l'autre est violette. Pourtant, je sais que Ron adore les mettre ensemble. Alors je les plie, comme ça et je les dépose bien en évidence sur son couvre-lit pour qu'il les mette ensemble, et ne soit pas obligé d'en choisir une autre pour combler la solitude de la rouge ou de la violette. Tu vois, la rouge et la violette sont complémentaires : une usée sur le talon, et l'autre avec un trou à l'endroit du gros orteil… La rouge et la violette sont habituée à fonctionner ensemble, pas après pas.

Molly Weasley les plia et les mis soigneusement de côté.

– Chacun à sa place.

– Où voulez-vous en venir, au juste ?

– Harry, je suis sûre que tu sais à quoi je fais allusion.

– Non, vraiment pas. Vous me parlez juste… de chaussettes.

– Ce ne sont pas _juste_ des chaussettes, Harry ! Imaginons que tu es la chaussette rouge et que Ginny soit la violette, d'accord ?

– Mmh, OK… dit-il, un peu inquiet. Et donc ?

– La chaussette rouge et la violette finiront d'une manière ou d'une autre ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, j'imagine.

– Donc elles voudront, un jour, créer un lien unique… comme, je ne sais pas moi ! Passez au tambour ensemble.

– On parle toujours de chaussettes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh, Harry, ne soit pas si naïf pour une fois ! Je vais te dire de quoi je parle : Ginny et toi, cela va faire un moment déjà que vous êtes ensemble et que vous vous… bécotez. Et j'aimerais que tu saches une chose primordiale : chez les Weasley, on a pour tradition de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage.

– Mais Mrs Weasley, je viens d'avoir vingt-et-un an cet été et je…

– Ginny est une jeune fille timide et respectable. Et même si c'est toi Harry, on ne change pas la tradition. Oh, tiens, j'ai trouvé la chaussette que je voulais. Merci, Harry. Ton aide m'a été précieuse.

Harry sortit de l'étroite buanderie et tomba sur Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui le fixaient d'un air grave. Il jeta une œillade équivoque à sa petite-amie. Si sa mère apprenait qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait et projetaient de recommencer d'ici peu, elle les massacrerait.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc et sortit sa baguette magique afin d'éplucher les pommes de terre sur la longue table en bois.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait te dire ? s'impatienta Ron en repoussant un monticule d'épluchures. C'est à propos du Ministère pour demain, c'est ça ?

– C'est… d'ordre privé.

– Et pourquoi tu aurais des conversations d'ordre privé avec ma mère ?

– Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant de gros yeux. Contente-toi de t'occuper de tes pommes de terre et tout ira pour le mieux.


	3. La goule en pyjama

**Posté le : **26 Janvier 2012. _Il pleut, il pleut bergère. _

* * *

><p><strong>Post-It : <strong>Ma page Facebook sera bientôt supprimée en faveur d'un groupe fermé ayant le même nom. Il suffit pour cela de taper dans la barre de recherche mon pseudo et d'envoyer une demande d'adhésion. Un simple déménagement pour respecter la vie privée d'autrui, étant donné que la barre d'actualité Facebook fait apparaître mes messages mêmes chez des personnes n'ayant pas "liké" ma page.

**(!)** Les réponses des reviews dites anonymes sont sur le blog : Gaslight8skyrock8com (remplacer les 8 par des points)

**Mot de la bêta – Ayanena : **La goule va devenir votre meilleure amie. C'est tout ce que j'aurais à dire pour ce chapitre. Enjoyez les poulets. (n.b. : les reviews, c'est pas pour Sirius !)

**Mot de l'auteur : **La goule, la meilleure amie de l'homme, et - de surcroît - de Draco Malfoy. Oh, la goule, sweet goule, je t'aime. Toi et tes poils de gorille, tes dents à la Miley Cyrus, tes gros yeux Dobbyiens et le reste (que je ne décrirais pas pour éviter d'heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs). Enfin, pour parler d'autres choses que de goule, nous parlerons de... Je ne sais pas, peut-être... Nothing ? Ces derniers jours, reprise des cours, j'ai envie de revoir Sam, Anne-Lise, Athéna the warrior Bêta, ma meilleure amie Angélique, Papou et Beau-Papa etc [Liste exhaustive d'amis]. Mais, lourde compensation, j'ai vu hier Kévin, mon petit bébé. Oui, Kévin, tu l'as ton chapitre, calme-toi (nota bene : Les pâtes d'hier m'ont bourré le bidon ! Pas toi ?). Je suis en ce moment en train de rédiger le chapitre 5 (déjà que le 4 s'annonce famoso). J'ai la pile de bouquins à lire pour la fac, par contre, on ne rigole plus (a-t-on déjà rigolé dans cette fac, d'ailleurs ?). Soyez donc patients. Oh, et pour les fanatiques de Baba O'Riley pas encore au courant, un chapitre bonus va paraître le jour anniversaire de la fanfiction. Oui, oui, je suis trop bonne. Je vous offre plein de petites histoires différentes pour vous "cunnilingufier". Bref, je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils mots. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture - as usual - et à bientôt, D.

**Post-scriptum :** Oui, je sais écrire autre chose que des U.A. *sourire ravageur*

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_Notice du chapitre_ : **

[1]** La goule en pyjama : **Titre du chapitre 6, Tome 7 de la saga _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_.

[2]** Crabe de Feu : **''_En dépit de son nom, le Crabe de Feu ressemble à une grande tortue pourvue d'une carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses. Aux îles Fidji, d'où il est originaire, une longue zone côtière a été assurée en réserve pour assurer sa protection non seulement des Moldus, dont sa précieuse carapace pourrait exciter des convoitises, mais également contre les sorciers peu scrupuleux qui transforment ces mêmes carapaces en chaudron de luxe très estimés. Le Crabe de Feu possède cependant ses propres moyens de défense : lorsqu'on l'attaque, il projette contre son agresseur des flammes jaillies de la partie postérieure de son corps. Les Crabes de Feu sont exportés comme animaux de compagnie mais leur possession est soumise à une autorisation spéciale_.'', Newt Scamander, _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ (sic. J.K. Rowling)

[3] _**V**_**eritas odium parit, obsequium amicos **: Maxime de la famille Malfoy que j'ai choisie. J.K. Rowling ne donne aucun blason à cette famille, pourtant, c'est une des traditions de la noblesse d'en avoir un. Je trouvais que c'était un petit détail qui manquait. La traduction de cette maxime est insérée dans le chapitre.

**Vinyle du chapitre, à écouter - si vous le souhaitez - pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :**

**01. **_Everyday _- Puggy. **02. **_Tyrone _- My Morning Jacket. **03. **_Alabama Song (Whisky Bar) _- The Doors. **04. **_Last Caress _- Queen Of Dogtwon.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : « La goule en pyjama » **[1]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**«** Le Gaslight imposait des diktats, contaminant alors la santé irréductible de la misère… Un melting-pot de personnalités, un brassage culturel, une ardoise des derniers vêtements à la mode. Chaque soir, les invités s'amusaient à y défiler, déambulant comme des pantins sur une bande adhésive. **»**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Un chaudron fumant vola au-dessus de la tête de Ron pour se poser sur la table en bois de la cuisine. La pièce était illuminée par plusieurs lampes à gaz qui diffusaient une lueur jaunâtre.<p>

Les cheveux de Hermione avaient été coupés très courts dans l'après-midi. La jeune sorcière avait voulu changer, qu'on oublie sa chevelure indomptable de petite fille. Étrangement, elle faisait plus femme, avec cet air à la garçonne. Elle ressemblait même à ces sorcières qui dansaient toute la nuit au Gaslight – jolies baby-dolls des Années Folles.

Ginny, au contraire, les avait très longs et s'amusait à enrouler une mèche autour de son doigt en fixant Harry avec insistance. Ce dernier préféra regarder ailleurs afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Mrs Weasley et but son verre de jus de citrouille.

Sous son pull, l'amulette lui brûlait la peau : Draco essayait de le joindre, sans succès. Harry ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste qui trahirait son secret.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Agathe, la nouvelle amie de Mrs Weasley, balbutiait des ragots à propos des relations torrides de la Haute. Agathe habitait depuis peu à Loutry St Chaspoule, de l'autre côté de la colline. Elle avait choisie de vivre ici, avec son mari, pour être épargnée du remue-ménage de la capitale encore en rénovation.

Ce dernier domestiquait un Crabe de Feu [2] gigantesque qui nécessitait énormément de soin et d'attention. La maison d'Agathe n'était pas visible dans le paysage car entourée d'un puissant charme de protection. Il ne fallait pas que le Crabe soit visible par les moldus des environs.

Harry pensait que c'était à cause de cette créature magique que les cheveux d'Agathe sentaient souvent le roussi. Il lui manquait d'ailleurs un bout de sourcil.

Mrs Weasley et elle s'étaient rencontrées au marché, discutant d'abord légumes de saison. Puis elles s'étaient découvertes des points communs, dont leur passion incroyablement vivace pour Gilderoy Lockhart.

Agathe menait une existence plutôt simple mais, secrètement, elle ne rêvait que d'entrer au Gaslight – comme beaucoup de ménagères désespérées. Elle parlait de choses qu'elle n'avait pas vu et qui ne captivaient pas grand monde ici. Ron y était carrément hermétique et Luna et Kingsley Shacklebolt n'écoutaient guère.

Harry, en revanche, faisait semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser mais chinait des détails ci et là. Ce soir, il était résolu à se rendre au manoir Malfoy afin de récupérer la goule. Il mâchonna un bout de pain enrobé de sésame tandis qu'Agathe changea brusquement de sujet :

– C'est dommage que Mr Malfoy n'ait pas invité Gilderoy Lockhart. Il le mériterait à bien des égards. Je suis sûre qu'il arriverait à écrire quelques lignes à ce propos dans son prochain livre maintenant qu'il a retrouvé toute sa tête. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'à son âge d'or, mais il progresse. Chaque semaine, je lui envoie un petit mot à Sainte Mangouste.

Kingsley se raidit à l'évocation du Gaslight.

– Il n'est toujours pas guéri ? demanda Ron, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

– Non, le pauvre homme. Tout adorable qu'il est… Mais, de temps en temps, il se souvient d'éléments de sa vie passée. Et toujours ce goût prononcé pour les séances de dédicaces. Ma douce Luna, pourrais-je avoir le sel ?

Ron échangea un regard éloquent avec Harry : lors de leur seconde année à Poudlard, c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette pathologie originale. L'ancien écrivain mondialement connu lui avait volé sa baguette cassée dans la Chambre des Secrets et le maléfice s'était stupidement retourné contre lui.

Harry pensait que son meilleur ami n'avait aucune raison valable de culpabiliser. Après tout, si sa baguette n'avait pas été brisée, Ron serait sans doute à la place de Lockhart à l'heure qu'il est… Et ce n'était pas digne d'un adulte – de surcroît un enseignant de Poudlard – que d'utiliser la magie à des fins personnelles contre des élèves.

Le flacon de sel virevolta au-dessus des mets pour atterrir au creux de la main d'Agathe qui gratifia Luna d'un sourire. Celle-ci discutait joyeusement avec Ginny en grignotant sa fricassée de légume.

– Harry, est-ce que c'est bon pour demain ? rappela Mr Weasley, suspendant sa conversation animée avec le nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

– Je crois, oui, affirma-t-il en ne voyant aucune porte de sortie.

– Très bien. Nous partirons donc à sept heures si cela te convient.

Ron esquissa une moue d'excuse et replongea dans sa soupe au potiron. Kingsley ne parla pas beaucoup durant le dîner. Il semblait un peu crispé et Harry le vit deux fois jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

En ces temps troubles, le Ministre devant certainement crouler de dossiers en tout genre. Malgré la chaleur propagée par les lampes à gaz, le repas resta superficiel, presque glacial. Même Luna ne savait quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mr Weasley et le nouveau Ministre ne parlaient que travail, et Mrs Weasley et Agathe énuméraient les personnes victimes de la guerre. Ginny ne disait rien, la plupart du temps. Le repas se finit au son des murmures des conversations dépouillées.

– Ron, j'aurais une mission pour toi au Bureau des Aurors, finit par dire Kingsley en se levant de table. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient procédé à des perquisitions au château Nott dans la soirée. Ils auraient besoin de recrues et j'ai pensé à toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

– Ce serait formidable. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une vraie mission. Je file me préparer et je vous rejoins !

Ron sauta sur ses jambes et, chose inhabituelle, ne sauça pas son assiette. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse et descendit quelques instants après, alors que Mr Weasley serrait la main de Kingsley près de la cheminée.

– Je suis prêt, dit Ron avec entrain en fourrant son Déluminateur dans sa poche.

– Très bien. Je te préviens : il est possible que la mission s'éternise. Le jeune Nott est assez… hostile aux visites des employés du Ministère. En plus de ça, il est très malin et jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas réussi à le coincer… Courtois, même un peu trop au vu des circonstances… En tout cas, Ron, c'est un dossier en béton qui t'attend. Je te confierai à une équipe. Allons-y.

Ron salua ses parents, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna et Agathe de sa main libre et de l'autre, jeta la Poudre de Cheminette à ses pieds.

– Atrium du Ministère de la Magie, s'écria-t-il d'une voix intelligible.

Des flammes émeraudes léchèrent ses jambes, il tournoya rapidement sur-lui même quelques secondes avant de disparaître au crépitement des flammes. Kingsley prit une poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée.

– Bonne fin de soirée à tous et merci pour ce délicieux repas, dit-il avant de s'évaporer à son tour.

Agathe s'étira et claqua deux bises sur les joues de son amie et accrocha sa cape bleue marine autour de son cou.

– Tu dors ici, Luna, ou dois-je te raccompagner ? demanda sa voisine.

– Je pensais dormir ici. Merci, Agathe, répondit-elle en aidant Hermione à débarrasser la table. N'hésitez pas à venir à la maison boire notre jus de Bullus de Rivière.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient déjà goûté à cette mixture répugnante et s'étaient juré de ramener leur propre flasque, comme le faisait le faux Maugrey autrefois, s'ils retournaient chez Luna.

Alors que Ginny tentait une approche vers son petit-ami, sa mère lui ordonna d'aller balayer le living-room.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini le ménage, Mrs Weasley les envoya tous aller dormir. Harry s'interrogeait sur les raisons véritables de cette attitude : ils n'étaient plus des gamins. Dans les escaliers, Harry embrassa discrètement Ginny qui partageait sa chambre avec les deux autres filles.

Puis, il rejoignit le dernier étage et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Il chercha dans sa malle quelques vêtements sombres et transplana dans la salle de bain en-dessous qu'il savait encore vide.

Il se doucha rapidement après avoir jeté un sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la porte puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il enfila un boxer et des chaussettes propres ainsi qu'un pantalon et un pull. Il s'allongea sous la couverture de son lit, sa cape d'Invisibilité sous son oreiller et attendit que la maison s'endorme.

Les lumières et les rumeurs des chuchotis s'éteignirent enfin.

Harry resserra son poing autour de sa baguette magique. Il pensa au portail finement ouvragé du manoir Malefoy et transplana. Fort de ses années d'expérience, il ne ressentait plus cette déchirure et ce sentiment de compression dû au transplanage. Ses atterrissages étaient également beaucoup plus précis et plus réussis qu'à ses débuts.

Un _crac_ discret retentit et Harry enfila rapidement sa cape d'Invisibilité. Devant lui, un groupe de curieux était pressé contre le portail et pointait du doigt l'atmosphère fumeuse qui se dégageait des grandes fenêtres ouvertes.

Des sphères argentées éclairaient le jardin soigné où des paons évoluaient en chantant faiblement. Des privilégiés discutaient, l'air de rien, assis sur le gazon pour un pique-nique de minuit. Le Gaslight semblait être du feu en boîte. La cacophonie se répercutait en échos dans le silence moite de cet été indien.

Le fronton en ardoise déclinait la maxime et le blason de la famille Malefoy : _Veritas odium parit, obsequium amicos. _[3] On pouvait traduire ainsi : La franchise crée des ennemis, la flatterie des amis.

La première fois qu'Harry était venu ici – c'est-à-dire en tant que prisonnier du Lord – il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Le manoir était encore plus grand et majestueux que dans ses souvenirs. A côté, le Terrier était une vieille bicoque usée et chancelante.

Des massifs de glaïeuls agrémentaient la petite allée couverte de gravillon. Harry était tenté d'envoyer un message par Patronus à Draco, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier soit seul – bien au contraire.

Alors, il frotta doucement son amulette et attendit dans l'obscurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, une chaleur se répandit autour de son cou et Harry sut que Draco l'attendait. En cas de réponse, il suffisait de se focaliser sur l'autre pour arriver à ses côtés.

Harry ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant, il se retrouva dans un petit salon entièrement meublé où des pans entiers de murs étaient couverts de livres anciens. Draco était assis sur le bureau en bois massif et tirait sur une cigarette, le regard presque agressif.

– Ta goule me rend dingue, tu sais, dit-il sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'a pas arrêté de cavaler dans tout le manoir et de se vautrer sur les tapis. Elle a essayé une des robes de ma mère et a grignoté tous mes chocolats sans en manger un seul entièrement. Elle a aussi uriné sur une couchette d'elfe de maison et est restée suspendue au lustre de ma chambre pendant une bonne heure. Et pour finir, elle n'a pas arrêté de me coller aux basques...

– Où l'as-tu gardée ?

– J'ai dû l'enfermer dans une chambre. Je ne voulais pas que mes invités s'imaginent des choses… Et puis cette goule ne sent pas bon.

Harry roula en boule sa cape d'Invisibilité et s'approcha du bureau, tentant de lire quelques parchemins entièrement noircis. De là où il était, il put même distinguer plusieurs schémas complexes.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight tira sa baguette magique et les parchemins allèrent se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans une armoire qui se ferma à clef.

– Je peux t'offrir à boire ? Du Scotch ? Du Whisky, peut-être ?

– Non merci. Je dois retourner au Terrier au plus vite. Je suis juste venu récupérer la goule.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Tu es au Gaslight, espèce d'attardé ! Tout le monde voudrait être à ta place. Laisse-toi porter par la musique, les beuveries et les jolies jeunes filles qui ne demandent que ça. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi… Potter ?

– Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, ramène-moi la goule qu'on en finisse. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on remarque mon absence.

Draco arqua un sourcil, interdit.

– La mère Weasley vous empêche de sortir ? À votre âge ?

– Elle trouve juste ça complètement inutile.

– C'est peut-être inutile pour elle étant donné qu'elle est vieille comme une pierre de Stonehenge, mais pas pour toi. Potter, tu es jeune, OK ? Toute ta chienne de vie on t'a mis des responsabilités sur le dos dont tu n'as jamais voulu. Et aujourd'hui tu as l'occasion de participer à une fête ressemblant de près à une joyeuse orgie entre snobs. Ici, c'est le Paradis. Pas de prise de tête. Et si tu veux passer incognito, je connais de très bons sortilèges de Métamorphose…

Draco s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand Harry arrêta son geste.

– La goule, je te prie.

– Espèce de coincé, cingla l'aristocrate. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé saoul une seule fois dans ta vie… Mon pauvre Potty, tu es d'un navrant effroyable.

Piqué à vif, Harry rétorqua :

– Je suis navrant parce que je préfère une vie calme, modeste et sans surprise plutôt que ta vie qui ne ressemble à rien, hormis à un énorme bordel ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! s'emporta le propriétaire du Gaslight qui s'adressait – apparemment – à un demeuré notoire. Tu te plains de ne pas avoir eut une vie _normale_. Eh bien sache que les gens _normaux_ de notre âge adorent faire la fête…

– Ginny ne voudrait sans doute pas que je sois là.

– Par la barbe de Saint Eustache ! Est-ce que Ginny a fait un rapt de testicules dernièrement ? et tu en serais la victime ? Écoute-moi bien, Potter, Ginny Weasley n'est peut-être pas la fille sage et bien-pensante que tu images. Elle n'est pas sortie avec autant de mecs à Poudlard par hasard, tu ne crois pas ? Tu devrais faire la distinction entre tes rêves et la réalité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Draco laissa échapper un nuage de fumée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

– Je veux dire que Ginny est la femme idéale dans ton imaginaire mais qu'en réalité elle ne l'est pas. Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'une autre femme pouvait avoir plus de qualités qu'elle ? Que tu avais sans doute choisie la voie la plus… aisée ?

– Ma vie amoureuse ne te concerne absolument pas, et je ne crois pas que cela soit le sujet.

– Moi, je sais pourquoi tu t'accroches à elle. Tu es juste mort de trouille à l'idée de te retrouver seul, sans famille. Tu n'aimais pas Ginny à la base. Tu ne la regardais même pas. Puis quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Dean, en cinquième année, une part de toi s'est révoltée. Ta part un peu plus… sombre, tu vois ? Celle que tu refoules.

– Cette part de moi plus « sombre » comme tu dis, était celle de Voldemort. Mais j'imagine que, comme tout le monde, tu as lu mon long et tragique récit livré à la _Gazette_ après la Bataille Finale.

– Oui, je l'ai lu et c'était très intéressant. Mais ça m'a fait peur, aussi. Je me suis dit : « _Pauvre gamin. Il ne se rend même pas compte que s'il sort avec elle, c'est parce que le Mage Noir l'a choisi _». Après tout, c'est la vérité. Tu-Sais-Qui adorait Ginny, et pas dans le bon sens. Il vivait cette romance par procuration, à travers toi. Tu étais pur et manipulable. Tu as dû interpréter ce violent sentiment de protection pour de l'amour. Alors, comme c'était prévu, tu t'es jeté dans ses bras, tu l'as embrassé, tu lui as fait l'amour. Et Tu-Sais-Qui, abominable pervers, regardait tout, voyait tout, vivait tout.

Un haut-le-cœur saisit Harry. Il s'approcha d'un fauteuil en cuir vert et s'y laissa tomber. Il avait le tournis. Draco s'agenouilla devant lui et effleura du bout des doigts sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

– Tu n'aimes pas Ginny. Et tu ne l'aimeras sans doute jamais car votre relation n'est que le fruit d'abominations planifiées il y a des années… Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Il ne t'a pas laissé exister, souffler, comme moi. Et ce soir – comme tous les autres – je vais faire la fête. Parce que même si je suis fatigué, même si ces gens sont ennuyeux à mourir et même si tout ça est superficiel, je me répète que je suis vivant et lui est mort. Vol... (Draco prit une profonde inspiration) Voldemort nous a tout volé et où qu'il soit aujourd'hui, j'aimerai lui rendre tout le dégoût qu'il m'a si longtemps inspiré. Au fond, je pensais que tu le savais… que cet amour pour Ginny serait un peu trop préfabriqué pour que cela soit naturel. Mais ça a dû te rassurer. Je te connais bien… Trop, peut-être. Tu as toujours voulu te sentir aimé, entouré. Ginny t'aurait permis d'entrer dans la famille Belette sans le moindre souci, et ce, officiellement. Tu deviendrais alors le véritable frère de Ron et tu aurais eu une mère, de substitution certes, mais une mère quand même. Je me doute bien que ce que je te dis là doit te faire peur… que tu te dis que je suis tombé sur la tête…

– Tu n'es pas tombé sur la tête la preuve, c'est moi qui ai une cicatrice au front… Je… Je suis juste un peu sonné.

– Ouais, je me doute que ça doit être très douloureux de réfléchir pour un Potter.

Harry lui infligea un coup à l'épaule et esquissa un sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Il repensait à Ginny, à la place qu'elle avait désormais dans son cœur.

– Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tu n'aimes personne ?

– Est-ce donc si grave de n'être encore jamais tombé amoureux ? Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. Je me doute bien que tu m'imaginais aux griffes d'une rouquine aux délires sociopathes. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie... Profite juste de la nuit.

– Et qu'est-ce que je dirai si quelqu'un découvrait mon absence ?

Draco se leva en s'étirant et souffla :

– La goule est dans la pièce d'à côté. Prends-la avec toi et fais-la dormir à ta place. Si quelqu'un ouvre la porte de la chambre, il ne verra qu'une silhouette étendue sous une couverture, rien d'autre. Tu reviendras en temps et en heure avant que quiconque découvre quelque chose. Décoince-toi. Tu fais peur à cogiter à propos de tout et de rien. Je peux te suggérer quelque chose ?

– Dis toujours, grommela Harry en jetant la cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules.

– Tu aurais grand besoin d'un relooking.

– Je t'emmerde.

– À plus tard, mon petit pote Potter.

Harry rejoignit la pièce voisine et récupéra la goule qui semblait heureuse de le revoir. Elle lui lécha le visage avec allégresse, cramponnée à ses épaules. Il transplana avec elle au Terrier et lui chuchota de rester silencieuse, dans le lit, avant de rejoindre Draco au Gaslight. Juste une nuit ; juste s'amuser un peu. Alors Harry réapparut dans le petit salon du manoir Malefoy, décidé à profiter de cette fête mondaine.

Draco chantonnait faiblement, au rythme d'une ballade à la mode jouée dans la salle de réception. Il battait la mesure avec sa cigarette, répandant un filament bleuâtre dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

– Oh, tu es déjà revenu, constata-t-il en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier en or. Tu transplanes de plus en plus silencieusement. C'est dingue… Approche, je vais te refaire le nez. Commençons par-là.

– Tu oublies que tu me l'avais cassé en sixième année, dans le train.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Draco en pointant sa baguette magique droit sur son visage. M'en souviens plus…

Une douce chaleur envahit la figure de Harry et son nez se retrouva légèrement raccourci et beaucoup plus fin que la normale, un peu comme celui de Draco. Ce dernier s'occupa de lui teindre les cheveux en auburn et dispersa de discrètes tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues.

Il changea également la couleur de ses yeux en un bleu vif et la forme de sa bouche, dorénavant un peu plus charnue. Harry gagna douloureusement quelques centimètres grâce à un sortilège d'Étirement ainsi qu'une musculature un peu trop saillante.

– Malfoy… Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

– Oh, si tu veux je peux toujours te faire petit, trapu et moche. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de traîner avec les moches donc il te fallait un physique crédible…

Draco ajusta ses vêtements à sa nouvelle silhouette sans plus faire d'effort.

– Bon, te voilà prêt à entrer dans la haute société, Potter.

– Hourrah, grogna le concerné d'une voix sombre en ajustant le col de son pull.

– Je te présenterai comme mon cousin éloigné allemand. Otto. Tout le monde connaît un Otto, non ?

– Mmh, le chanteur rock des Vampires Hurlants ne s'appellerait pas Otto, par hasard ?

– Ferme ta jolie petite gueule et suis-moi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Les deux jeunes sorciers furent submergés par le tohu-bohu du jazz et le clinquant du vaste hall entièrement refait. Harry – nouvellement Otto – suivait de près le propriétaire du Gaslight.

Ils pénétrèrent un gigantesque salon lumineux et bruyant où plusieurs dizaines de sorciers semblaient s'amuser comme jamais. Très vite, des têtes se tournèrent vers eux et plusieurs sorcières gloussèrent stupidement. Harry se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et reporta son attention sur le saisissant camouflage de l'ancien Quartier Général des Forces du Mal. Ici, nulle trace de magie noire.

– Un Whisky pour noyer ta peine ? proposa Draco en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Deux Whisky ! ordonna le propriétaire du Gaslight à l'adresse du barman. Alors, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? Toujours aussi snob ?

– Snob mais très beau… À nous, dit-il en recevant son verre.

– Pas à nous. À Ginny.

Ils trinquèrent et burent en silence, écoutant les conversations animées de leurs voisins. Draco était perdu dans la contemplation de l'orchestre et faisait lentement tourner ses glaçons dans son verre. En se baissant vers le comptoir pour prendre de son propre chef une bouteille de vodka, la chaîne de son amulette apparut.

Draco possédait cet objet magique depuis ses douze ans, lors de sa première visite à _Barjow et Beurk_. Son père la lui avait acheté pour lui faire plaisir. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours adoré les choses brillantes. Puis, avec les jours, les mois, les semaines et les années, Draco s'était rendu compte que cette amulette ne servait strictement à rien si ce n'était à faire joli… Il l'avait laissé dans un petit coffret dans sa chambre, indifférent à la mystérieuse beauté de l'ambre.

Mais un soir, il y a deçà précisément cinq mois, le coffret prit feu. Les autres bijoux qu'ils comportaient fondirent littéralement en un âcre alliage malgré ses nombreux _Aguamenti_. Le pendentif s'était doucement élevé dans l'air puis s'était logé au creux de son poing, la pierre à peine tiède. Et Potter était apparut de nulle part…

– Tu te souviens, reprit Draco en s'arrachant brusquement de sa rêverie, la première fois que tu étais apparu dans ma chambre, je t'avais ligoté à une chaise.

– C'était d'ailleurs très charmant de ta part… J'en ai eu des marques pendant deux jours.

– Potter, on sait tous que ton dernier combat contre la mort t'a coûté bien des vergetures. Sur ce, je vais aller embrasser Pansy qui approche. Hé, Pansy ! J'ai senti l'odeur de ta cyprine à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Que fais-tu si loin de ton boudoir aseptisé et de ces crétines opportunistes et néophytes ?

Pansy, plantureuse dans une robe bordeaux, s'approcha langoureusement en rajustant sa coiffe en plumes assorties. Elle piqua quelques gorgées d'alcool dans le verre de son ami d'enfance tout en plantant son regard mazout dans celui d'Harry – métamorphosé. Ses ongles s'étaient resserrés autour de son sac en peau de crocodile lorsqu'un serveur s'approcha pour la débarrasser de son long manteau d'hermine.

– Tu peux parler devant lui, encouragea Draco. Otto, je te présente Pansy. Pansy… Otto, un membre de la famille Von Malher, un cousin germain – au sens propre.

L'ancienne élève de Serpentard se radoucit et rendit le verre au propriétaire du Gaslight.

– Mr Upkring était infatigable. À un moment donné, j'ai bien cru avoir à faire deux sorciers à la fois. Enfin, toujours est-il que j'en suis venue à bout… Et vous Otto, vous êtes venu accompagné, ce soir ? J'ai envie de me débarrasser du goût de vieux qui traîne dans ma bouche.

– Vous êtes incroyable, complimenta Harry – partagé entre l'admiration et le dégoût. Mr Upkring n'est pas le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique ?

– Je vois que vous actualisez vos leçons de géopolitique, mon cher… Otto, susurra Pansy en s'approchant. Dans tous les cas, Draco, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour Théodore. Tu lui transmettras le dossier de ma part. Je l'ai déposé sur ton bureau. Au fait, où est-il ?

– Empêchement de dernière minute, souffla Draco. Perquisition à domicile. Il m'a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure… Mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il saura les accueillir comme il se doit.

– Les temps changent, apparemment, nota inutilement Harry.

Pansy lui jeta un regard et s'éloigna en une démarche féline et rythmée, ses escarpins se plantant tels des poignards dans le sol dallé.

– Elle t'a à l'œil, murmura Draco en la regardant disparaître, happée par la foule. Elle ne va pas te lâcher, maintenant. Où en étions-nous ?

– Nous portions un toast pour Ginny. Pourquoi pas un second ?

– Très bien. À Ginny !

– À Ginny, répéta Harry avant de boire une autre gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

* * *

><p>À des kilomètres du Gaslight, Ginny écoutait la maison silencieuse. Luna murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil, allongée dans un matelas posé à même le sol. La jeune sorcière se tourna doucement afin de vérifier qu'Hermione aussi dormait profondément.<p>

Elle s'extirpa lentement de ses draps et sortit de sa chambre. Elle grimpa les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, prenant bien garde à ne pas appuyer sur les marches grinçantes. Sans peine, elle arriva au dernier étage et ouvrit délicatement la porte avant de la refermer derrière elle.

Ginny contempla le chaos encore présent de la chambre de Ron malgré leurs nombreuses réparations. Même dans le noir, Ginny pouvait deviner le désordre qui sévissait…

Lorsque Kingsley Shacklebolt avait proposé à son frère cette mission, Ginny avait de suite vu une occasion de retrouver un peu d'intimité avec Harry. Ne voulant pas le réveiller en sursaut, elle s'approcha sans bruit et se glissa sous sa couverture en patchwork.

Elle enlaça sa silhouette et respira l'odeur masculine qu'il dégageait. Amoureuse, elle inspira profondément et commença à caresser les cheveux emmêlés d'Harry en lui murmurant combien elle l'aimait.

Ginny déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule et se serra étroitement contre lui en cherchant ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa, un goût étrange dans la bouche.

– Harry, j'ai envie de faire l'amour…

Ginny papillonna des paupières et ouvrit grands les yeux. La jeune sorcière poussa un hurlement de terreur et sauta hors du lit où se trouvait la pauvre goule en pyjama.


	4. Tempête au Ministère

**Posté le : **7 Février 2012._ Gaslight, Oh yeah, baby. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la Bêta – Ayanena : <strong>Buenos dias everybody ! Alors pour ce chapitre, j'avais prévu un beau discours grandiloquent sur ma majesté, mon intellect, ma capacité à vous satisfaire en torturant l'auteur, ma magnificence, tout un programme, toute une histoire, rondement mener, un paragraphe que vous auriez dégusté à sa juste valeur (je remercie les personnes qui m'ont cité dans leurs revs d'ailleurs *courbette, courbette*, c'est trop nice :D). Maaaaais, bah j'ai perdu le machin. Perdu. Dans les méandres du net. Je me contenterais donc de faire dans l'ultra soft et gentil et humble, et juste vous dire que vu le putain de chapitre qui vous attend, et vu comment j'ai bossé comme un elfe de maison (tant qu'à faire, je prend la place de Winky-l-alcolo) pour le corriger (19 pages word my friend) vous avez intérêt à laisser des commentaires. Si non, je remplis le prochain de fautes du démon (en espérant que D. ne s'en rende pas compte...), et ça vous piquera les yeux, et vous commenterez juste pour me maudire. Ca sera déjà ça de pris. Et n'hésitez pas à aduler Dairy, parce qu'elle nous offre du LOURD. C'est genre LE chapitre qui envoie du pâté, pas forcément le pâté que vous attendez cependant, arrêtez de vous faire des films, Harry et Draco ne vont pas copuler en plein milieu de la salle de réception, bandes de pervers dégénérés, mais mouahahaha niéhéhé c'est du bon chapitre. Bref, faites vous plaisir, et faites NOUS plaisir ;) Bonne lecture !

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je suis malade, un peu patraque. J'ai plus la force de rien. Heureusement que j'ai scribouillé ce chapitre il y a un moment... Il est long, plein d'informations et j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_Notice du chapitre_ : **

[1] **Tempête au Ministère** : Titre du chapitre 10 du Tome 4 de la saga, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_.

[2] **Département de Reconstruction** : Petit mémo pour recadrer les choses. Le Département de Reconstruction est une invention de ma part. Il n'existe pas si on suit le schéma rowlinguin. Vous en entendrez parler dans ce chapitre, dans le numéro 6 et suivants avec davantage de précision. Je vous mets ci-joint un extrait de la fanfiction – précédemment publiée – qui en parle : « […] depuis plusieurs semaines, des murmures latents demanderaient à nommer Draco Malfoy à la tête du Département de Reconstruction – créé en 1999. « _Il nous faut un homme neuf _», a déclaré Anita Bones – sœur jumelle de notre regrettée Amelia Bones, ancienne Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. « _Un homme qui ait vécu la guerre et peu importe si ce n'est pas du côté où nous l'attendions. Mr Malfoy incarne cette jeunesse qui tente difficilement de se relever et de s'expier de ses vieux démons. Il pourra, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mieux comprendre ce que les plus jeunes ont pu endurer. _» Ces propos, recueillis peu avant la dernière soirée donnée au Gaslight, ne font pourtant pas l'unanimité au sein du Ministère. Une lutte interne entre dirigeants sabote les plans prévus pour le plus clair de la population. […] Submergés par les dossiers en tout genre, les bureaucrates et hommes politiques manquent cruellement d'efficacité. », Gaslight, chapitre 1, « Gaslight : Le nouveau paradis terrestre »_, Gazette du Sorcier._

[3] **Manitous** : Selon ma vision de la politique sorcière britannique, le Parlement est bicaméral – c'est-à-dire divisé en deux chambres, à l'instar de leurs homologues moldus. Les Manitous sont donc une de mes inventions. Ils portent une robe rouge vive. Pour cela, je me suis inspirée du cinquième volet cinématographique, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_. Passionnée de politique, je l'avoue, c'est pour moi une joie de pouvoir fonder les bases des institutions dans cette fanfiction. Je définirai les Manitous ainsi : « _Les Manitous sont des sorciers émérites qui régulent et contrôlent les affaires traitées par l'assemblée du Magenmagot. Les Manitous sont – par tradition – cinquante-trois, en hommage aux fondateurs des premiers villages sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Ils sont nommés à partir de leur soixante ans et ne peuvent être révoqués que par l'accord de la majorité absolue des autres Manitous. Sinon, ils ont ce titre jusqu'à leur mort. Ils peuvent avoir un droit de veto mais il est excessivement rare qu'ils l'utilisent. En cas de menace extérieure ou de guerre, les Manitous se regroupent et défendent leur cité d'origine et dirigent la résistance. On compte parmi eux Hedga Poufousouffle – première femme Manitou -, Laurell Porett – fondateur de la Tour Aberdeen, ou plus contemporainement Albus Dumbledore_. », Guide sur le mode de vie des Sorciers à l'usage des Moldus, Bathilda Tourdesac (sic. Dairy's Scribenpenne), Chapitre 5, _La Politique : Une affaire de magiciens._ [fanfiction disponible sur mon profil]

[4] **Ballon-gum** : Sucrerie sorcière aux propriétés diverses comme rebondir si on saute à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, ou encore respirer sous l'eau.

[5] **La Hyène** : Surnom donné à un des personnages principaux dans _Apocalypse, bébé_, roman de Virginie Despentes. Elle a obtenu le prix Renaudot 2010. Je lui emprunte juste cette appellation que je trouvais cynique et bien amenée.

[6] **R.A.P.A.C.E.** : Voici ce que je dis sur les R.A.P.A.C.E. dans un des manuels de ma création : « _Les A.S.P.I.C. ouvrent les portes de l'Université sorcière de Liverpool. Celle-ci est un complexe relativement moderne de trois étages où l'on peut étudier les Sciences Humaines - Histoire de la Magie, Sociologie sorcière et moldue, l'Arithmancie et l'Astronomie, le Droit sorcier, la Médicomagie, le Soin aux Animaux Magique, la Macro-économie, l'Aéronautique et plein d'autres domaines encore. __L'Université sorcière propose un cursus sur deux ans obligatoire après inscription, et une année de spécialisation si l'étudiant le souhaite. Un étudiant, s'il a un niveau suffisamment élevé, peut demander à suivre deux cursus en même temps et avoir un emploi du temps spécialement aménagé. __À la suite de ces deux années, l'étudiant ayant validé ses matières obtient son __**R**__elevé __**A**__gnostique de __**P**__ensée __**A**__dmissible et de __**C**__apacité __**E**__xpérimentale (R.A.P.A.C.E.)_. », Guide sur le mode de vie des Sorciers à l'usage des Moldus, Bathilda Tourdesac (sic. Dairy's Scribenpenne), Chapitre 1, _La naissance, l'évolution et l'éducation : Petit sorcier deviendra grand._ [fanfiction disponible sur mon profil]

[7] **Il est brillant mais effrayant** : Citation détournée du film du premier opus, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_, cf. Ron à propos d'Hermione (sic. « elle est brillante, mais effrayante »).

[8] **Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les dangers qu'ils représentent pour une société de Sang Pur désireux de vivre en paix** : Slogan figurant au chapitre 13 de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, J.K. Rowling.

**Vinyle du chapitre, à écouter - si vous le souhaitez – pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :**

**01. **_Hometown Glory –_ Adele. **02. **_Some Unholy War –_ Amy Winehouse. **03. **_The Fire Scene and the Coming of War_ – John Williams. **04. **_Undenied –_ Portishead. **05. **_Born to Die –_ Lana Del Rey. **06. **_A window to the past –_ John Williams.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT <strong>

**Chapitre 4 : « Tempête au Ministère » **[1]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**«** Ils étaient cadres, bureaucrates ou politiciens, musiciens, écrivains ou journalistes, économistes, aurors ou anciens criminels. Ils aspiraient à gloire, fortune et renouveau dans cette cour des miracles chargée d'histoire. Les statues vert-de-gris fixaient de leurs yeux aveugles les voiles turquoise, parme, fauves couvrant les épaules des invitées. Les visages poudrées à la craie cherchaient parmi la foule compacte une figure familière ou inconnue – mais néanmoins importante pour les affaires. »

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Il devait être cinq heures du matin lorsque Harry transplana sur la plus haute colline de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.<p>

Les hiboux hululaient faiblement dans la forêt et le ciel ressemblait à une curieuse estampe nippone aux teintes délavées. Quelques étoiles brillaient et la terre semblait vaciller légèrement. Harry avait un peu bu au Gaslight et les cocktails qu'ils y faisaient relevaient simplement du génie. Impossible de résister.

Le jeune sorcier s'étira un moment puis entreprit de rejoindre le Terrier à pied. La lumière du living-room était allumée et c'est avec appréhension qu'Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Mrs Weasley était de dos, remuant un minuscule chaudron d'où s'échappait des sifflements inquiétants. Harry fut même tenté de se recouvrir de la Cape d'Invisibilié pour échapper à sa vigilance. Alors qu'il esquissait un geste pour la prendre, une voix s'éleva depuis un recoin sombre de la pièce :

– N'y pense même pas.

Harry fit volte-face.

C'était Ginny. Elle portait une robe de chambre lilas et ses yeux bleus étaient rouges. D'un coup de baguette magique, la lampe près du fauteuil s'alluma, diffusant une lueur vacillante orangée.

Mrs Weasley s'avança, l'air sombre. Aussitôt, Harry su qu'il était préférable de fermer son esprit grâce à l'Occlumencie.

Quelqu'un descendit rapidement les escaliers et Hermione apparut, apparemment inquiète. Elle ralentit sa course sur les dernières marches et alla rejoindre le fauteuil que venait de quitter Ginny. Cette dernière se dirigeait droit vers son petit-ami, apparemment furieuse.

– Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais ?

– Eh bien, j'étais sorti, répondit-il simplement sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu, dans ce cas ? demanda doucement Mrs Weasley.

– Je voulais être seul. C'est tout.

– La prochaine fois, je préfèrerais que tu nous en avertisses.

– Et pourquoi je vous avertirais de mes moindres faits et gestes ? Je ne suis plus un enfant. Ginny non plus, alors cesse de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse.

– Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi, Harry, murmura Ginny, apparemment blessée, que je suis capricieuse...

– Parfois, oui, tu l'es et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Est-ce un crime de vouloir prendre l'air ? Pour tout te dire, ce soir, ça m'a fait du bien de... m'évader, de ne penser qu'à moi et de m'amuser. Toute ma vie j'ai dû être... sérieux. Et c'est pesant. Vraiment.

– C'était mesquin ce que tu as fait ce soir, ajouta sa petite-amie qui ne l'écoutait pas réellement.

– Mesquin ? répéta Harry. Et en quoi ?

– D'avoir mis une goule en pyjama dans ton lit.

– Comment tu sais que j'ai mis la goule dans mon lit ?

Un silence gênant se cristallisa dans la pièce. Hermione préféra curieusement détourner les yeux tandis que Ginny devenait écarlate et la bouche de sa mère formait un parfait O.

Harry passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et constata que le sol tanguait encore. Il se dirigea vers le garde-manger et prit plusieurs tranches de brioche avant de s'assoir à la longue table de la cuisine. Ginny, qui ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui, se plaça à quelques centimètres du jeune sorcier et chuchota :

– Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi ce soir, puisque Ron est en mission pour le Ministère. C'était l'occasion ou jamais... J'ignore où tu étais cette nuit, mais tu pues le tabac et le parfum pour femmes.

– C-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Il ne s'est rien passé, éluda-t-il à mi-voix. Rien du tout. Tu peux me croire.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se laisser tomber auprès de lui, sur le banc.

– J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, ces derniers temps. Tu t'isoles de plus en plus souvent et tu ne nous racontes plus rien à Ron, Hermione et moi. On aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe...

Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était assise sa meilleure amie. Elle fixait le couple en restant parfaitement immobile. Puis, elle finit par se lever pour les rejoindre.

– Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, prononça Hermione en faisant léviter la cruche de lait jusqu'à elle. J'ai toujours le trac avant une rentrée. Et en même temps, Poudlard m'avait manqué. Curieux paradoxe. Dans quelques heures, je serai dans le Poudlard Express à surveiller les élèves...

– Elle n'a pas cessé de feuilleter des ouvrages pédagogiques, ajouta Ginny sur le ton de la confidence, en essayant de sourire. J'ai cru que les pauvres livres n'y survivraient pas.

– Tu es une enseignante merveilleuse, Hermione, rassura le jeune sorcier Je suis sûr et certain qu'ils apprendront vite, comme tes élèves de l'année dernière.

Hermione versa un peu de lait dans son café et le remercia d'un sourire.

– Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois rejoindre Arthur ce matin au Ministère, au département de Reconstruction... [2]

Le concerné jura et finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Il alla se doucher au troisième étage. Harry opta pour une robe de sorcier quelconque et ne se coiffa pas, sachant que cela serait de l'énergie dépensée inutilement.

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et prit un dernier toast beurré dans la corbeille avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

– Ministère de la Magie, Atrium, prononça-t-il d'une voix intelligible avant de jeter la Poudre de Cheminette à ses pieds.

Des gerbes de feu émeraudes vinrent lécher ses jambes et Harry pivota sur lui-même plusieurs fois avant de se retrouver propulser dans l'Atrium presque vide en cette heure bien matinale.

La statue datant du règne de Voldemort avait été remplacée par une neuve, dorée, qui représentait toutes les créatures magiques ainsi que des sorciers de tout âge sur un piédestal parfaitement égal.

Harry ne s'y attarda pas, connaissant déjà les lieux pour y être venu de nombreuses fois depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il finit de grignoter son dernier toast, l'air de rien, des notes de service filant juste sous son nez. Harry se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et appuya sur le nouveau bouton, portant le numéro 11.

Le département de Reconstruction avait ouvert en 1999 pour faire face aux nouveaux besoins des sorciers et aux problématiques bien épineuses. Pourtant, même si des sorciers plus que compétents l'avaient dirigé, nulle ne réussit à mettre en place une politique réaliste et cohérente.

Seule Marcia Pool était parvenue à tenir plus de neuf mois sans essayer de mettre fin à ses jours... Le premier directeur du département de Reconstruction, quant à lui, avait été retrouvé dans son bureau à imiter un ouistiti au bout d'une semaine. Sans parler de Kenneth Young, politicien prometteur, qui avait éclaté en sanglot lors d'une réunion au sommet avec des dirigeants étrangers ou encore Zack Piers, prodige de l'économie, qui avait failli plonger le monde sorcier britannique dans un krach boursier sans précédent pour avoir misé plus de dix milliards de gallions sur les Canons de Chudley.

Bref, un joyeux désordre et personne – aussi élevé le salaire soit-il – ne voulait de ce poste. On racontait même qu'il était maudit, que Voldemort y avait jeté un mauvais sort, ou quelque chose du genre...

Pourtant, le département de Reconstruction était la clef de tout :

Si les bureaucrates et politiciens parvenaient à s'organiser, le sort des sorciers s'améliorera rapidement. Pour le moment, les réunions étaient fréquentes, mais n'aboutissaient pas à grand chose. Le mieux qu'ils avaient pu faire, c'était de se mettre d'accord sur la valeur des tickets de rationnement...

– Onzième étage, département de Reconstruction, déclara une voix froide et monocorde.

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion mais une main lui fit faire volte-face.

– Te voilà enfin, Harry ! s'écria Mr Weasley. Pas par-là. Aujourd'hui, on va d'abord dans la salle d'audience au dixième. Mince, l'ascenseur est déjà parti. Nous prendrons l'escalier.

Le jeune sorcier le suivit vers un couloir dérobé.

– L'audience ? répéta-t-il. De qui ?

– D'anciens Mangemorts, dont Nott. La perquisition d'hier soir, à laquelle Ron a participé, s'est avérée particulièrement fructueuse. Et Kingsley... Enfin, le Ministre, a voulu avancer la date de son procès pour présenter ces quelques pièces à conviction. Ça va commencer dans quelques minutes. Ensuite, nous redescendrons au département de Reconstruction où Ernest Baxter fera une annonce.

Il ouvrit une porte au bout de l'escalier en colimaçon qui déboucha sur un corridor bondé de membres du Magenmagot en robe noire et de Manitous [3] en robe rouge. Plusieurs d'entre eux saluèrent Harry sur son passage tandis qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

Des journalistes de la _Gazette_ étaient également présents, leurs gestes fébriles trahissant leur impatience. Harry reconnut même Rita Skeeter qui mâchait ostensiblement un ballon-gum [3].

– Par ici, indiqua Mr Weasley en tirant une nouvelle fois son bras.

Ils arrivèrent auprès de Kingsley Shacklebolt, apparemment tendu, qui relisait un parchemin griffonné à la hâte.

– Bonjour. Où est Ron ? interrogea Harry.

– Il m'a remis son rapport il y a quelques heures seulement, répondit Kingsley. Mais il est resté au bureau des Aurors pour continuer le boulot. Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir lorsque tout cela sera fini.

Le nouveau Ministre regarda brièvement autour de lui et saisit Harry par l'épaule avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

– J'aurais peut-être besoin de toi pour ce procès. J'aimerais juste être sûr d'avoir ton soutien.

– Oui, vous l'avez. Vous m'avez protégé de nombreuses fois de Voldemort et ses sbires. C'est donc normal pour moi de vous aider aujourd'hui.

Kingsley lui accorda un sourire bienveillant.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une jeune fille noire, aux yeux marrons. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs encadraient son visage légèrement hautain. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle, malgré cet aura de froideur.

– Papa, la salle est prête, dit-elle.

– Oh, Harry, je te présente Tara, ma fille unique. Tara est là pour voir comment les procès se déroulent ici. Elle a toujours été intéressée par la juridiction. Elle étudie le droit à l'université de Liverpool. La mère de Tara et elle sont parties durant la guerre se mettre à l'abri dans les Caraïbes.

Le regard perçant de Tara s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair avant de lui serrer la main, du bout des doigts.

– Enchantée, mentit-elle. Papa parle beaucoup de toi. Peut-être même un peu trop.

– Tara a un sacré franc-parler, précisa Kingsley, apparemment très fier. Harry, je te laisse avec elle pendant que Arthur et moi, nous nous installons. C'est d'accord ?

Harry voulut dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais se retint de justesse. Les membres du Magenmagot et de la Chambre des Manitous se pressèrent devant les vastes doubles portes en acajou.

Tara ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle portait une robe bleu-marine en soie et des boucles d'oreilles parfaitement assorties.

– Ce procès ne va pas te faire bizarre ? finit-elle par dire.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien, on jugera des Mangemorts qui sont également des parents d'élèves de Poudlard, si je ne m'abuse... Enfin, moi à ta place, ça m'énerverait de devoir dénoncer mes gentils petits camarades.

– Tu connais les élèves de Poudlard ?

– Certains. Je les ai croisé dans des galas importants, autrefois, lorsque tout se passait encore par derrière. Je connais Théodore Nott, par exemple. Son père ressemble à tout, sauf à un criminel. Je l'aimais bien, en plus. Toujours très calme et adorable avec son fils. Alors apprendre que ce n'était qu'un raciste activiste m'a un peu fait mal. Mais je m'en suis remise, comme on se remet d'un concert des Zion Broom qui aurait mal tourné : « _Dirty, slushy, funny rich people... A broomstick in the ass, but a snake in their mouth_ », chantonna-t-elle. C'est dingue le karma, tout ce bordel là. Tu crois pouvoir faire confiance à certaines personnes, mais en réalité, ce ne sont que des fadaises tout ça.

– Je... Je n'ai jamais été proche de Théodore, articula Harry, réfléchissant à ce qu'il serait bon de dire. Je le connais à peine. Il était du genre très discret. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le reconnaître.

– C'est pourtant balot quand on sait que tu pourrais être un témoin potentiel, en dernier recours. Bon, on y va ?

Le couloir s'était entièrement vidé et il ne restait plus qu'eux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, quelqu'un les doubla en courant et Harry le reconnut de suite : Malfoy.

– La cavalerie est arrivée, grommela Tara en le regardant disparaître. Il ne manque pas un seul procès, celui-là. Quel bazar il nous a mis au IIIe procès de Gladstuck...

C'est vrai que le IIIe procès de Gladstuck avait été un grand n'importe quoi. Les quelques Mangemorts qui devaient être jugés ont été présentés comme des victimes du système par la presse.

Cela avait d'ailleurs été une audience ouverte au public et on s'entendait à peine réfléchir dans ce grand brouhaha. On soupçonnait certains aristocrates – comme les Malfoy – d'avoir payés un grand nombre de sorciers afin de huer les bureaucrates et les avocats de la défense civile.

Ils avaient été très forts, sans aucun doute. Et c'est grâce à ça que Lucius Malfoy put plaider – larmoyant et pathétique – non-coupable en prétendant avoir été placé sous Imperium, avec sa femme et son fils.

Bien sûr, la plupart des jurés n'en croyaient pas un mot surtout qu'il avait fourni la même excuse lors de la Première Guerre. Mais, hormis le fait que Voldemort ait vécu au Manoir Malfoy, personne n'avait de preuve tangible que Lucius avait mal agit durant cette ultime guerre. Pire encore, ce dernier avait été placé sous l'étroite surveillance d'autres Mangemorts et avait été assigné à domicile.

Cela fut donc plus aisé de détourner la vérité et de s'approprier certains faits.

Narcissa – pour couvrir son fils – sortit la carte de l'ambiguïté. Elle avait certifié que Draco s'était d'abord rendu au château pour se rebeller, puis que Voldemort lui-même, apprenant sa couardise, s'était servi de lui comme pion afin de lui ramener Harry Potter. Elle évoqua même le passage dans la Forêt Interdite où elle avait épargné le Survivant d'une mort certaine, ce que le concerné ne pu contredire.

Dans cet imbroglio d'informations et d'idées sous-jacentes, les Malfoy réussirent au bout de trois conséquents procès à s'en tirer presque indemne. Ils n'écopèrent ni de prison ni de travaux d'intérêt général. Les Malfoy se virent juste destituer de leur citoyenneté.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient rapidement déménagé en Norvège, pays neutre qui accueillait nombre de sorciers depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais Draco, décidé à briser les tabous et les codes, forma une nouvelle élite sorcière autour de lui et s'en servait à des fins bien nébuleuses... Pendant deux années entières, on n'entendit plus parler de lui. Puis, brusquement, le mot _Gaslight_ courrait sur toutes les lèvres et Harry avait vu en cela un très mauvais présage.

– Tu crois qu'il a encore payé des gens dans l'assistance ? demanda le Survivant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déboucher sur la salle d'audience bondée, se trouvant au bout d'un court tunnel.

– Non, cette fois, il n'en n'a pas eu le temps. Le procès a été avancé et il ne peut s'être fait autant d'alliers en une seule soirée. Ça serait juste... magique. Asseyons-nous là.

Harry et Tara s'installèrent au second rang, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenait Draco. Il parlait à voix basse avec un sorcier d'environ son âge, brun et au teint halé.

– C'est Théodore Nott, précisa inutilement Tara. Il est devenu plutôt beau garçon... Oh, regarde, ils sont avec La Hyène [5].

– La Hyène ? répéta Harry.

– C'est comme ça qu'on appelle Pansy Parkinson, maintenant. Simple formule conventionnelle. On la surnomme ainsi parce que son rire est insupportable, aigu et méprisant. Mais aussi parce qu'elle est constamment en quête de chair fraîche. On raconte que c'est en couchant avec beaucoup d'hommes qu'elle réussit à vivre aussi bien. Je veux dire, elle avait la réputation de ne pas être très jolie avant. Mais là...

Harry plissa des yeux et constata, avec effarement, que la jeune femme qui se tenait auprès de Théodore était Pansy Parkinson, avec quelques années supplémentaires. Elle n'était pas réellement belle, comme Tara ou Ginny, mais elle dégageait un magnétisme et une certaine sensualité. Pansy était devenue une femme attractive, et elle en jouait. Harry se souvient que quelques heures auparavant, elle avait parlé au Gaslight de séduire le directeur du Département de la Justice.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne portait pas une robe plantureuse mettant ses courbes en avant. En quelques heures à peine, sans l'aide de ses pinceaux, elle passa d'une femme fatale à une femme quelconque. Harry supposa que la vitesse à laquelle le procès avait été décidé l'avait empêché de choisir sa parure avec soin et de se maquiller. Toutefois, Pansy regardait d'un œil franc Mr Upkring.

Ce dernier se tenait à la droite de Kingsley Shacklebolt, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées. Pansy lui accorda une brève œillade et lui offrit ensuite sa nuque pour se focaliser sur la conversation qu'entretenait Théodore et Draco.

Celui-ci semblait pressant, un peu sur la défensive. Harry se demandait même si Draco avait eu le temps de prendre une potion Revigorante avant de quitter son manoir. Pour sa part, il sentait la fatigue peser sur ses muscles alanguis.

– Veuillez prendre vos places, décréta Mr Upkring, la séance va bientôt commencer.

Aussitôt, Draco se tut et s'assit auprès de Pansy. Pendant un instant, son regard croisa celui de Harry avant de reporter son attention vers la porte par laquelle les accusés étaient amenés.

Des tintements de chaîne se firent entendre en échos.

Quatre Mangemorts – dont une femme – marchaient lentement, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, les vêtements sales. Théodore se leva, les yeux rivés sur son père, usé par l'enfermement, la maladie et le souffle persistant des Détraqueurs. Pansy tira doucement son bras afin qu'il se rasseye. Draco chuchota quelque chose à son oreille et la jeune sorcière sembla approuver.

Quatre fauteuils – semblables à celui dans lequel Harry avait subi son audience à ses quinze ans – apparurent face aux trois jurés. Les prisonniers s'installèrent et Harry reconnut Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Yaxley et Nott. Ils étaient tous presque méconnaissables, transfigurés par l'épuisement. Harry eut même pitié pour eux, bien que tous les quatre avaient eut des élans meurtriers à son encontre.

Mr Ernest Baxter, renommé sous-secrétaire d'État, semblait distrait et faisait tournoyer son maillet dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Percy Weasley descendit de l'estrade et Harry le remarqua enfin. Il portait encore ses lunettes en écaille et cet air si important, presque précieux. Il apporta avec lui une pile de parchemins qu'il distribua aux trois jurés – Mr Upkring, Mr Shacklebolt et Mr Baxter. Ces derniers les déroulèrent et les lurent brièvement. Puis, Percy prononça d'une voix forte :

– Programme de l'audience de première instance du 1er Septembre 2001, présidé par le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt, le sous-secrétaire d'État Ernest Baxter (Ernest salua l'assemblée comme une princesse) et Mr Upkring, directeur du département de la Justice Magique. L'audience a pour but de connaître le degré de responsabilité de Mr Yaxley, Mr Nott, Mrs Alecto Carrow et Mr Amycus Carrow durant la Seconde Guerre opposant les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui à l'Ordre du Phénix et ses alliers. Nous les jugerons en mettant leurs actions en relation afin de déterminer les liens de causes à effet, mais également au cas par cas comme le prévoit notre juridiction depuis l'édit de 1765. A l'issue de cette audience, nous déterminerons si les quatre accusés ici présents sont reconnus coupable ou non-coupable d'association malfaisante, de meurtre en bande organisée et de crime contre l'humanité. Au vu de ces trois chefs d'accusation graves, les accusés risquent les peines maximales prévues par notre code pénal, c'est-à-dire la perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban ou le baiser du Détraqueur. Dans le cas où ces derniers seraient acquittés, ceux-ci devront expressément quitter le territoire britannique et ne plus jamais y revenir. Ils ne perdront également pas que leur citoyenneté mais l'ensemble de leur fortune qui reviendra de droit aux victimes de la guerre. Leur baguette magique sera également confisquée à la sortie du Ministère de la Magie et sera entreposée dans le Département des Mystère pour des examens supplémentaires, comme le prévoit ladite loi. Les accusés seront représentés par un collège de cinq avocats commis d'office par le département de la Justice : Miss Elliott, Mr Hauver, Mr Kraun, Mrs Nodge et Mr Smith (cinq sorcières et sorciers en robe bleue, similaire à celle que portait Tara, s'avancèrent du côté des accusés). La défense de la partie civile sera assurée par l'avocat et maître de conférence Mr Queen (un sorcier en robe bleu, assez jeune et aux traits quasiment parfaits, se leva et serra la main des trois jurés avant de lancer un regard narquois à Draco Malfoy). Mr Queen a été choisi par Marcia Pool – ancienne directrice du département de Reconstruction – pour, je cite, « ses qualités d'orateur et sa grande compréhension de la misère humaine ». L'assemblée du Magenmagot devra offrir sa majorité absolue pour valider la décision prise par les trois jurés, qui se mettront d'accord au préalable. Comme le prévoit notre juridiction, les Manitous peuvent appliquer leur droit de veto et s'opposer aux délibérations. Dans ce cas de figure, le procès sera révisé dans une date ultérieure jusqu'à ce que les différentes parties arrivent à un accord.

Percy roula le parchemin et rejoignit sa place.

– Nous pouvons remercier Mr Weasley pour son introduction, déclara Mr Upkring d'une voix lasse et monocorde.

Des applaudissement polis se firent entendre du côté du Magenmagot. Tara se joignit à eux et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

– Tu sais qui est Queen ?

– Non.

– C'est un surdoué du Barreau. Il a eu ses R.A.P.A.C.E. [6] en six mois. C'est la première fois de l'histoire du pays. Ce garçon est un pure génie et ses interventions sont toujours dignes d'un vrai spectacle. La dernière fois, au procès de Rodolphus Lestranges, il avait même fait rire l'assemblée à plusieurs reprises. Un coup de maître. Je dois dire que c'est ma principale source d'inspiration pour mes études. J'aimerai beaucoup faire partie de son cabinet.

– Il a déjà un cabinet ?

– Oui, et il a construit son affaire tout seul, sans piston. Queen est un Sang-de-Bourbe et ses parents sont assez modestes, d'après ce qu'on raconte.

– Et d'où il a eu l'argent ?

– L'État, répondit Tara sur le ton de l'évidence. Il est beaucoup trop brillant pour qu'on puisse se permettre de l'ignorer. J'ai presque de la peine pour les accusés. Avec Queen en défense, ils sont déjà tous morts.

Harry observa Queen de plus près : il avait les cheveux d'un blond très foncé et le nez fin et droit. Il ne cessait de passer sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et arborait un sourire charmeur qui fendait le cœur de la plupart des sorcières présentes dans la salle d'audience.

Tara avait les yeux qui brillaient mais Queen ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Il tournait autour – tel un prédateur affamé – des quatre accusés. Il les jaugeait, sondait leurs âmes en un seul regard, les étudiait. Mr Nott baissa les yeux et Queen eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il tourna le dos à Théodore, Pansy et Draco – se trouvant juste derrière, dans les gradins, et commença à entamer une conversation étrangement banale avec Yaxley :

– Alors, pas trop fatigué par le voyage ?

– Non, Monsieur, déclara Yaxley en grinçant des dents. Agréable même.

– Et on vous traite bien à Azkaban ?

– Le mieux du monde, Monsieur.

– Et la nourriture, est-elle bonne ?

– Excellente, Monsieur.

– Et vos camarades s'entendent-ils bien ?

– Pas un seul ne reste à l'écart, Monsieur.

– Pas de bagarres ?

– Aucune, Monsieur.

– Et les visites, comment se passent-elles ?

– Nous n'avons pas le droit aux visites, Monsieur.

– Oh, je vois. Ça doit donc vous faire tout drôle de revoir autant de monde, non ?

– Oui, Monsieur. Vraiment étrange.

– Vous dormez bien à Azkaban ?

– Très bien, Monsieur. Nous avons eu le droit à des couchettes plus épaisses, dernièrement.

– Excellente nouvelle. Cela prouve que notre nouveau gouvernement traite ses prisonniers avec intelligence et magnanimité. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter pour l'instant... Maîtres.

Queen désigna sa place aux cinq avocats des accusés et fit apparaître un confortable fauteuil en pieds de lion à quelques mètres de distance à peine. Théodore formula quelque chose qu'Harry ne pu entendre de sa place.

– Que fait-il, au juste ? demanda Harry à Tara.

– C'est sa nouvelle technique, j'imagine. Toujours bien rôdée. Des bruits courts qu'il est un parfait occlumens et légilimens.

– C'est sûr que ça peut aider en étant avocat...

Une femme assez grande et mince, au chignon austère, s'avança vers Amycus Carrow. Elle se racla la gorge et dit :

– Mr Carrow, êtes vous d'accord avec les déclarations faites par Mr Yaxeley ?

– Eh bien, disons que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter... Si ce n'est qu'on mange souvent la même chose. Du lait de chèvre le matin avec une tranche de pain le midi de la purée, et le soir une soupe avec un peu de viande ou de poisson.

Harry était abasourdi. Cet homme pouvait être condamné à la peine maximale et il ne parlait que de ses repas ! Tara eut un sourire en coin et interpella son attention sur Maître Queen qui se grattait le menton, un immense sourire fendu sur les lèvres.

– Donc vous ne vivez pas mal ? résuma Queen sur un ton apparemment indifférent.

– Eh bien...

– Après tout, coupa l'avocat de la défense, vous avez trois repas par jour. Et on ne peut pas dire la même chose de mes clients (Il désigna d'un large cercle de la main toute l'assemblée sans distinction afin de montrer que tout le monde aurait pu être concerné). Je sais, par exemple, que Luna Lovegood – fille de Xenopholius, a été retenue plusieurs mois au Manoir Malfoy et elle m'a raconté n'avoir eut qu'un seul repas par jour et ne pas avoir une réelle idée du temps qui passait. Donc, globalement, vous êtes mieux traité que Miss Lovegood et toutes les autres personnes qui ont été capturées pendant la guerre. Je pense à Mr Ollivander, par exemple, ou à Gretta Retinger, Hubert Mons, Peter Khun, Sarah Williams, Harvey Stuart, Mallone Dawson, Mary Orswell etc... etc... etc... (Queen sauta sur ses jambes, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea droit vers Amycus Carrow) Vivez-vous donc si mal ?

– Objection ! s'écria l'avocate.

– Objection rejetée, Mrs Nodge, bailla Mr Baxter.

Queen s'avança d'un pas supplémentaire vers Amycus Carrow.

– Oui ou non ?

– Non, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.

– Donc pourquoi quitteriez-vous Azkaban si vous y vivez bien ? (Silence) Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter pour le moment.

Un murmure persistant se répandit dans la salle d'audience comme une traînée de poudre. Tara semblait aux anges. Mrs Nodge, apparemment contrariée qu'on lui coupe la parole, se tourna vers les trois jurés.

Surpris, Mr Upkring se focalisa à nouveau sur les accusés et Harry remarqua qu'une seconde auparavant, il fixait avec insistance le décolleté de Pansy Parkinson.

– Mr Carrow, reprit Nodge, vivez-vous si bien que cela à Azkaban ?

– Pas réellement, c'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'autre, de toute manière ?

– La dignité. Vous pourriez demander un peu plus de dignité, répondit l'avocate.

Yaxley eut un rire discret, mais dédaigneux.

– Ils se foutent de la dignité ! s'exclama Queen. Quand cet homme – Oui, celui-là ! – se tenait à votre place, Mr Upkring et n'hésitait pas à envoyer des Sang-de-Bourbe se faire exterminer en masse dans les camps de concentration, vous croyez qu'il a songé à leur offrir une mort digne ? Pensait-il, comme les autres Mangemorts, à la dignité de leurs prisonniers lorsqu'ils les envoyaient à une fin certaine ? Pensait-il à la dignité des familles qu'ils séparaient ou décimaient ? Pensait-il à la dignité de Mrs Cattermole, ici présente, lorsqu'il lui demanda à qui avait-elle volé sa baguette magique ?

Harry constata que dans les gradins se trouvait la femme de Reg Cattermole qu'ils avaient sauvé, Ron, Hermione et lui, lors de leur infiltration au Ministère de la Magie pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mrs Cattermole se leva brièvement et salua l'assemblée.

– Oui, levez-vous, Mrs Cattermole, appuya Queen. Montrez à tout le monde à quel point cet homme a pu vous atteindre dans votre dignité...

Harry ignorait que cela pouvait se voir à l'oeil nu, mais un vieux sorcier sur sa droite approuva si vivement que sa tête failli se détacher de son cou. Tara interpella son attention :

– Queen adore donner dans le mélodrame et conquérir le cœur du public. L'affect, c'est un pouvoir très puissant, tu sais. Très vite, un avocat peut dominer les mentalités juste en exacerbant des émotions. Et Queen exploite le filon.

– Il est brillant... mais effrayant [7], résuma Harry.

Kingsley jeta un bref regard en leur direction. Tara se pencha sur le côté afin de sonder l'expression de Yaxley. Une fois de plus, Queen passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure Mrs Nodge tenta d'en savoir davantage sur la vie des prisonniers à Azkaban en interrogeant Alecto Carrow qui se prêta bien volontiers aux confidences avec sa petite voix caquetante. On apprit alors qu'ils n'avaient le droit qu'à une douche rapide par semaine, de ne sortir hors de leurs cellules pendant trente minutes chaque jour et qu'ils n'avaient aucun accès aux journaux.

Toutefois, Harry dû admettre que Alecto Carrow ne faisait que décrire sans pour autant accentuer sur les mauvais côtés. Et, inconsciemment, Mrs Nodge n'essayait même pas de les sauver. Elle n'exécutait que son devoir d'avocate, ni plus ni moins.

Puis, la parole fut redonnée à Queen. Ce dernier, insolent, était en pleine discussion avec Anita Bones qui ne cessait de glousser bruyamment.

– Vous avez fini, Maître Nodge ? interrogea mielleusement Queen. Vos collègues souhaitent-ils intervenir ?

Tous se regardèrent mais aucun d'entre eux esquissa le moindre geste.

– Je prends cela pour un consentement, donc... Quelle heure est-il ? Sept heures, déjà ? J'ai un brunch à Manchester et je dois aller récupérer des dossiers dans mon cabinet, dit-il plus pour lui même. Il faudra faire vite... Achevons donc cette petite audience.

Queen s'avança d'une démarche conquérante et Tara murmura :

– La bête va entrer en action. Sortez les appareils photos.

Théodore se crispa sur son siège.

– Alecto et Amycus Carrow, reprit Queen, ont délibérément torturés, emprisonnés, blessés physiquement et psychologiquement des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard durant leur mandat. Nous avons une myriade d'informateurs – dont le botaniste Neville Londubat, faisant à l'époque parti de la Résistance intramuros. Ils ont aidé à la propagande. Alecto et Amycus auraient été présents le soir de l'assassinat de Charity Burbage, dont le récit nous a été délivré en détail par Rodolphus Lestrange il y a plus de huit mois. Ils ont également incités Mr Draco Malfoy ici présent à tuer le Professeur Dumbledore sur la plus haute tour du château. Ils ont aussi, à leur actif, constitués un groupuscule de jeunes partisans durant la seconde guerre qui aurait pillé les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Et pendant la Bataille Finale, ils auraient tous les deux utilisés des sortilèges Impardonnables contre des sorciers tentant de défendre Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry Potter, que vous voyez juste ici (Il le désigna dans les gradins). Alors, messieurs les jurés, avec tout ce ramassis d'ignominies, qu'attendez-vous pour les condamner ?

Sa question semblait plus être une supplication qu'autre chose. Le vieux sorcier aux côtés d'Harry brandit sa canne et balbutia des encouragements. Amycus Carrow se cramponna à sa chaise, une goutte de sueur déferlant sur sa tempe. Les preuves étaient trop accablantes. Et ça, ce n'était que la surface. Si Queen poussait le vice il aurait pu continuer la liste encore longtemps...

Mr Upkring chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Ministre qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Je crains que nous devions nous mettre d'accord, finit-il par prononcer. Mr Baxter, votez-vous coupable ou non-coupable ?

– Coupables, tous les deux.

– Coupables aussi, ajouta Mr Upkring.

– Coupable à l'unanimité, compléta Kingsley Shacklebolt. Si le Mangenmagot veut bien valider la décision par un vote... Lèvent la main ceux étant favorable à la motion.

Tous les sorciers en robe noirs obtempérèrent, excepté deux sorcières assises dans un recoin si sombres qu'on ne pouvait voir distinctement leur visage.

– Les Manitous veulent-ils poser un veto et donc réviser le cas d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow ? reprit Kingsley.

Nulle ne bougea.

– Je les condamne donc tous les deux à la réclusion à perpétuité, déclara Mr Baxter en agitant son maillet.

Dès lors, Carrow frère et sœur se virent transporter par deux gardes et les portes se refermèrent bruyamment. Mr Nott et Yaxley échangèrent un bref regard et Queen fondit sur eux.

– Mr Yaxley, ne perdons pas de temps et soyons honnêtes, comme de véritables gentlemen. Vous vous êtes suffisamment moqué de cette cour et de mes clients. Cela va faire des années qu'on déballe et emballe votre dossier sans savoir quoi faire de vous...

– C'est parce que le cas de Mr Yaxley est particulièrement complexe, rétorqua un des avocats de la défense. Personne n'ignore les méfaits commis par mon client mais il ne peut porter seul l'entière responsabilité de la déportation de centaines de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Queen le regarda froidement et dit :

– Je me tenais exactement ici, il y a quelques années. Dans votre siège, Mr Yaxley. Et vous, vous teniez à la place de Mr Upkring. Vous établissiez votre justice, dans ce monde idoine, si pur... Vous appeliez ça « La Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus » quel doux euphémisme. Vous placardiez partout des avertissements stipulant que nous devions nous présenter expressément au Ministère avant la date butoir, et que ceux et celles qui ne le faisaient pas allaient devoir payer une amende. Personne n'osa nous dire que l'amende en question était notre vie. Évidemment, nous n'étions pas stupides. Beaucoup ont fuit à l'étranger... D'autres, plus honnêtes et se sentant en confiance dans ce pays, pensaient qu'on ne le ferait pas de mal sous prétexte qu'ils étaient sorciers. Innocemment, ils se sont présentés. Puis ils ont été déportés vers une mort certaine. Les autres, les irréductibles, on traquait leurs proches Moldus et on leur faisait du chantage. Pour ma part, je suis resté en Grande-Bretagne. À l'époque, je pensais – bien naïvement – qu'on n'oserait pas me toucher, que j'avais prouvé ma valeur. Mais je ne croyais pas aux vertus de cette fameuse Commission tenue, à l'époque, par Dolores Ombrage. Son credo était : « _Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les dangers qu'ils représentent pour une société de Sang Pur désireux de vivre en paix_ ». [8] Cette phrase révélait tout l'aspect poétique et raffiné de cette gestapo. Vous interrogiez, sans scrupule, des personnes qui n'avaient à se reprocher que le statut de leur naissance. Puis, si leurs réponses ne vous suffisaient pas... Enfin, je ne connais personne qui a été blanchi à la suite de la Commission. (Silence) Vous ne disiez même pas ce qu'il nous arrivait une fois enregistré.

Queen fit apparaître un long rouleau de parchemins et énuméra une série de noms dont certains parurent familiers à Harry. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes et Yaxley les écoutait sans les entendre. En revanche, Ernest Baxter semblait sombre, la bouche et les joues affaissées comme un clown triste. La Plume à Papotte de Rita Skeeter s'affolait sur le parchemin noirci de lignes étroites.

Queen reprit enfin :

– Tous ces gens et moi-même avons été déporté vers le sud du pays, dans un endroit que je ne saurais nommer. Je voyais juste la mer à perte de vue. Il y avait... des falaises abruptes et les vagues venaient se fracasser contre elles. On sentait le salé, toujours. On était arrivé dans un endroit en équilibre, suspendu entre terre et mer. Il n'y avait ni barreaux ni chaînes. Juste un champ magnétique magique si puissant, qu'en essayant de le traverser on explosait, ou brûlait, ou devenait dépressif... Le maléfice changeait chaque semaines, pour nous plonger dans la hantise de tenter quoi que ce soit. On était là, ensemble, dans un espace étroit, sous cloche, à dormir à même le sol, sans avoir de quoi se protéger du froid ou de la pluie, à attendre la maladie ou la mort... Les Mangemorts restaient tout autour, dans des tentes et nous lançait parfois de la nourriture pour voir si on courrait pour ramasser. Ça arrivait, la plupart du temps. C'était une horrible torture psychologique. Être là, enfermé à l'air libre, à vivre en se sentant mort de l'intérieur... tous les jours. Les animaux eux allaient et venaient sans problème. Nous les regardions, au début. Puis on essayait de les capturer pour les manger... Et ça amusait les Mangemorts, dont Yaxley. Il venait régulièrement voir comment ça se passait, combien de Sang-de-Bourbe étaient morts dans la semaine, combien allaient bientôt succomber, combien se suicideraient... Et il souriait. Un soir, j'ai essayé de m'évader. J'ai essayé de transplaner sans baguette, quitte à mourir à cause de la sphère magique. Mais je devais essayer. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai transplané et j'ai été lacéré de toute part. Ils m'ont retrouvé dans la forêt qui bordait la clairière. Ils m'ont soigné, nourris, remis sur pied. Puis ils m'ont ramené dans la sphère. Et pour me punir, ils ont tué sous mes yeux deux autres prisonniers au hasard. Comme ça. Sans état d'âme ni remord. Je ne sais même pas comment ils s'appelaient.

Tara ne semblait même plus respirer, les yeux humides. Harry était estomaqué : c'était la première fois qu'un Né-Moldu osait parler de cette période sombre en public. En général, ils avaient déménagé très loin et n'en parlaient à quiconque. Harry admirait le courage sans borne de Queen. C'était sûrement son témoignage qui sauverait la mémoire de ces centaines d'inconnus.

Au fond, ça le répugnait de ne savoir ça que maintenant. Peut-être, en ayant cherché à savoir ce qu'il se cachait sous cette fameuse Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, Harry aurait pu avec Hermione et Ron les délivrer. Mais non, il avait suivit jusqu'au bout le plan de Dumbledore, sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre. Les Horcruxes, juste eux. Puis les Reliques. Pour enfin revenir aux Horcruxes.

Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'idée, lors de leurs longues journées isolés dans leur tente, de secourir les autres qui vivaient des heures si sombres. Ils avaient agit comme des sorciers de pacotille et Harry se sentait de plus en plus coupable au fil du récit de Queen :

– Quand on arrivait, on nous marquait, évidemment, pour qu'on ne puisse plus nous confondre. Ce tatouage (Queen dévoila sa hanche avec une sorte de vague noire avec un point) ne peut s'effacer. Il a été tracé à la magie noire et il brûle, de temps à autre, pour nous punir. Il brûle dès qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe portant la marque souffre ou meurt. Il brûle même après la guerre, dans les moments où on s'y attend le moins. Il brûle pour nous rappeler chaque jour que nous sommes différents, des sorciers sans en être réellement. Ce tatouage, c'est MacNair qui me l'a fait. Il m'a rendu fiévreux trois jours. Et, je crois que même si j'avais eu la possibilité de l'enlever, je le garderai... Pour me souvenir de ce qu'on m'a fait subir, et d'avoir pu revenir pour vous le raconter aujourd'hui.

Étrangement, Mr Nott détournait le visage et Queen l'observa un long moment avant de reprendre :

– Les Mangemorts nous surveillaient de jour comme de nuit, mais ce n'était jamais les mêmes. Beaucoup ne supportaient pas de voir nos corps décharnés errés comme des fantômes dans la clairière. Ça les déprimait. Donc ils se relayaient régulièrement. Certains allaient même jusqu'à demander un sortilège d'Oubliette. Je sais tout ça parce que... j'ai eu la chance de sortir de la sphère de nombreuses fois. Les Mangemorts m'ont torturé pour obtenir des stratégies d'attaque pour les raids. J'ai toujours excellé dans de nombreux domaines et ils se sont servis de mon intelligence pour... tuer des gens, encore et toujours. Et ça me pèse. J'aurais voulu être stupide, parfois ne pas comprendre les choses et dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Je travaillais pour Mr Nott, au début. Je l'aidais à contre-coeur, sous Imperium. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su quel était son rôle dans l'organisation... Puis j'ai côtoyé d'autres Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous libère deux semaines après la Bataille Finale. Ils nous avaient oublié. Les survivants du camp sont parti rejoindre leur famille moldue, si elle n'avait pas été exterminée. Ils ont tourné le dos au monde magique et ne veulent plus en entendre parler. D'autres ont préférés reprendre leur souffle à l'étranger. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rejoint des cousins en France, j'y ai acheté une nouvelle baguette magique. Puis on m'a rappelé pour les procès, comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais jamais été rien d'autre qu'un avocat... C'est la vérité d'après-guerre, celle qu'on préfère taire et oublier.

Sans que Harry l'ait remarqué, la main de Tara était désormais dans la sienne. Il pensa à Hermione et à Dean Thomas, qui avaient évité de peu ce triste sort. Tara le regarda longuement avant de murmurer :

– Mais dans toutes les histoires tragiques, il y a toujours une force qui sublime le reste. Cette petite flamme que portent des gens au fond d'eux et qui subsistent... Tu n'as pas à être effrayé, Harry. Tout ça, ça dépasse tout le monde. On n'y pouvait rien à l'époque. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

– Comment tu sais...

– Je ressens les sentiments des autres. J'en abuse un peu parfois.

– C'est pour ça que tu es si... froide ?

– Oui, c'est ma protection magique. Pour ne pas être... submergée.

– Tu pleures parce que... tu ressens ce que ressent Queen ?

– Oui, mais aussi parce que les remords de Mr Nott m'ont submergé. Et... tous ces gens, autour, parasitent mes émotions. Et... il y a des gens dans la salle qui... qui ressentent les choses encore plus fort que les autres. C'est très étrange...

– Tu arriveras à supporter la fin de l'audience ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai besoin d'entendre la suite. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette période.

Kingsley, apparemment inquiet, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Mr Upkring qui débuta les délibérations sur le sort de Yaxley. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, il fut décidé à l'unanimité qu'il subirait dans quelques jours le baiser du Détraqueur.

Lorsqu'un garde emmena Yaxley dans une autre pièce, il lui cracha dessus et hurla à plein poumons des injures contre Queen, contre le Ministre, Baxter et Upkring, contre le Magenmagot, contre cette foutue guerre, contre Dumbledore et contre Voldemort lui-même.

Tara frissonnait et respirait bruyamment, comme Queen à cet instant précis. Il ne restait plus que Mr Nott sur son siège qui attendait, presque résigné, la mort. Nulle ne pouvait prétendre qu'il n'était pas coupable. Peut-être l'était-il encore plus que les autres ? C'était difficile à dire. Mr Nott avait toujours été d'une discrétion exemplaire, comme son fils.

– A la suite de la perquisition d'hier soir, nous avons trouvé dans votre château, déclara Kingsley Shacklebolt, de nombreux objets liés à la magie noire. Nous en avons ici une liste. Voulez-vous l'entendre ?

Mr Nott fit non de la tête. Le Ministre posa alors le parchemin devant lui et poussa un soupir.

– Est-ce que les avocats de Mr Nott veulent ajouter des éléments afin d'atténuer sa peine ?

– Nous n'avons aucun élément, répondit un des avocats. Mr Nott a plaidé coupable. Il ne veut pas être défendu.

Théodore, son fils, tentait de protester mais Pansy le retenait.

– Mr Queen, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? interrogea Ernest Baxter.

– Non, rien du tout.

– Alors Mr Nott, vous êtes condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur pour crime contre l'humanité, sauf si la cour s'y oppose.

Personne ne bougea. Alors, Mr Nott fut emmené dans une autre pièce et Théodore se leva pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, tétanisé. Puis, rapidement, les membres de la chambre des Manitous et celle du Magenmagot se levèrent et quittèrent la salle d'audience. Ils rassemblèrent leur papier. Mr Weasley surgit à la droite de Harry :

– J'ai encore des choses à régler. Tu peux aller rejoindre Ron. On se retrouve dans une heure au département de Reconstruction.

Puis il fila. Tara aida une vieille sorcière à descendre tandis que Mrs Cattermole s'approchait de Harry :

– Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille. Je sais que j'ai été très... stupide, sur le coup. Mais tous les jours je pense à ce que j'aurais pu devenir, comme ce pauvre garçon, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Queen qui rangeait sa mallette. Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissante Harry Potter. Je m'en vais de ce pas saluer votre ami, Ron Weasley. Merci encore...

– D-De rien. C'était normal.

Mrs Cattermole lui offrit un large sourire et s'éloigna à son tour. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle d'audience. Harry ne remarqua même pas la sortie de Théodore, Pansy et Draco. Harry s'approcha de Queen qui était de dos.

– Je ne dirai rien d'autre de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

– Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

– Oh, Harry Potter ! Si un jour j'avais pensé vous rencontrer. Enchanté, Gabriel Queen. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé.

– Non, pas du tout. J'ai même été assez impressionné...

– Vous ne devriez pas. Je n'étais pas en grande forme, aujourd'hui.

– Vous vous êtes occupés de beaucoup de procès ?

– Quelque-uns. Pas tous. Émotionnellement, cela me serait impossible. C'est très dur.

– C'était horrible à entendre. Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez bien pu ressentir, là-bas. Votre récit m'a ouvert les yeux. Des personnes souffrent encore et n'ont pas été entendues. Je sais bien que le monde ne sera pas meilleur demain mais ça sera déjà un petit pas de fait.

Queen lui sourit étrangement et commença à quitter la salle d'audience désormais vide. Puis il déclara :

– J'ai beau avoir souffert, je sais que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc... J'ai souffert à cause des Mangemorts. Pourtant, je me souviendrais toujours que c'est grâce à un Mangemort que je suis encore vivant. C'est le karma, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry l'imita une minute après. Dehors, Tara l'attendait.

– Tu vas mieux ?

– Un peu, oui. Juste... Queen devrait extérioriser ce qui le ronge. Quand il est passé, j'ai ressenti du froid, partout, à l'intérieur.

– Ils font un délicieux chocolat chaud au bureau des Aurors.

Tara se permit un sourire et appela un ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le numéro deux. L'appareil s'ébranla et quelques instants plus tard la voix froide et monocorde prononça :

– Niveau 2, département de la Justice Magique.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux, arrivant dans une vaste salle au plafond haut. Gawain Robards, le nouveau directeur, semblait débordé et déambulaient entre les alvéoles des bureaux des aurors. Il vociférait des injonctions, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'on venait de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Quelques employés saluèrent chaleureusement Tara, se souvenant d'elle lorsqu'elle était petite fille et que son père l'emmenait le mercredi avec lui. Cela fit étrange à Harry de découvrir de nouveaux sorciers aux places autrefois attribuées à Maugrey et Tonks. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine et Tara dû le sentir puisqu'elle l'éloigna.

– Hé, Harry ! s'écria la voix de Ron. Tu es venu reprendre le boulot ? On est débordé ici.

Ils firent volte-face. Ron portait une robe sombre d'où dépassait le col froissé de sa chemise à carreaux.

– Non, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure au département de Reconstruction pour une petite réunion... Oh, je te présente Tara, la fille de Kingsley.

– Heureux de te connaître, dit Ron en lui serrant la main. Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

– Je sais bien. Je traînais avec les familles de la haute, avant. Ma mère a de fortes origines bourgeoises, et mon père ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard.

– Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Ron. Poudlard est fabuleux.

– Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Il préférait que Maman et lui me fassent l'école à la maison.

– Un sacré sorcier, ton père, résuma Harry. Il connait des sortilèges ahurissants.

– Ouais, il est génial. Mais il vous fait beaucoup travailler à ce que je vois.

– C'est surtout Upkring qui est demandeur, répondit Ron d'un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. Mais ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire. J'adore ce job. J'ai l'impression d'être utile.

Tara sourit doucement. Elle s'éloigna pour laisser les deux amis discuter, s'intéressant de près aux différents avis de recherche et aux têtes mises à prix.

– J'essaie de me dépêcher de terminer le travail, finit par dire Ron. Je ne raterais pour rien au monde la rentrée de Hermione. Elle doit sûrement vérifier de n'avoir rien oublier à l'heure qu'il est.

– Oui, telle que je la connais. Le train part à onze heures, n'est-ce pas ? (Son meilleur ami acuiesça) Je me dépêcherais pour la réunion au département de Reconstruction. On se rejoint dans l'atrium dans une heure ?

Ron acquiesça et s'empressa de remplir quelques dossiers alors que Tara et Harry quittaient le département. Ils retournèrent au niveau 11 où une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières attendaient. Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent et Tara réussit à trouver deux places dans la dernière rangée. Ernest Baxter fit un clin d'oeil à Harry avant de commencer son discours d'introduction. Quelques journalistes l'écoutaient et notaient scrupuleusement quelques informations.

– Bonjour et bienvenue à toutes et à tous. Je vais m'exprimer, le plus brièvement possible, sur la reconfiguration de cette entité bureaucratique. Nous avons décidé d'écouter les opinions de chacune et de chacun afin de trouver une solution adéquate pour ce département à la dérive, explicita Baxter. Il est vrai que notre Ministre exerce une politique des bons sentiments et que le département de Reconstruction est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Mais en l'absence de tête, nous ne pouvons le gérer. Aujourd'hui nous avons décidé de redessiner les contours de cet organisme. Avec l'appuie d'Anita Bones, nous avons décidé qu'il serait judicieux d'établir une diarchie afin d'auto-réguler ce département. Il y aura une personne chargée des victimes de la guerre et des dégâts collatéraux, tandis qu'une autre s'occupera uniquement des finances et des stratégies économiques. Pour cela, nous pensons prendre une candidature basée sous le volontariat et la soumettre à la chambre des Manitous, alors que l'autre poste sera désigné à un sorcier ou une sorcière apte à faire face à ces problèmes insolites et dévastateurs. Nous nous donnons un délai de quinze jours afin d'y réfléchir davantage. À partir d'aujourd'hui tout individus voulant se présenter comme candidat sera gréé d'écrire un courrier à Mafalda Hopkrik – au service des usages abusifs de la magie. Elle vous répondra dès que faire se peut pour un entretien dans mon bureau. Pour le reste, nous enverrons une circulaire dans chaque foyer sorcier. Il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir réalisé une carrière politique pour postuler. J'espère, sorcières et sorciers du nouveau monde, que la solution express nous permettra d'y voir plus clair d'ici pquelques semaines. Si vous avez des questions...

Des flashs éblouirent le visage de Mr Baxter devant faire face aux assauts des journalistes. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Rita Skeeter qui griffonnait avec passion dans son vieux calepin en peau de croco.

Finalement, Harry s'en alla, en ayant assez des stupidités débitées par les journalistes. Il se leva et salua discrètement Tara qui répondit par un bref hochement de tête. Il croisa Mr Weasley devant l'entrée et lui chuchota quelques mots à propos du départ imminent de Hermione.

– Merci d'être venu, Harry. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte mais ta présence a été très importante.

– De rien, Mr Weasley.

Harry emprunta une énième fois l'ascenseur et arriva dans l'atrium où Ron l'attendait déjà.

– Pas trop mortelle cette réunion ?

– Si, un peu. Mais je devais être là pour des raisons diplomatiques.

– J'en aurais marre à ta place, avoua Ron en se dirigeant vers une des nombreuses cheminées. À tout de suite.

Ronald entra dans une des cheminées et déclara d'une voix forte : « Gare King Cross, Voie 9 ¾ » puis disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes émeraude. Harry l'imita et quelques instants plus tard, il fut happé par les images brumeuses d'élèves disant au revoir à leurs parents, d'autres étaient déjà installés dans les différents wagons. Un petit garçon tenait en équilibre un crapaud hurlant sur le sommet de son crâne, ce qui amusait beaucoup un groupe d'élèves. Un hibou voleta au-dessus de la foule. Une mère serrait fort contre sa poitrine des jumeaux qui devaient sans doute entrer en première année.

– Et soyez sages surtout, hein...

Harry sourit et fut percuté par une bande de garçons qui s'amusait à se lancer un souafle. Des jeunes filles rouspétèrent et d'autres jurèrent. Parmi la foule, quelques-uns chuchotèrent sur le passage de Harry, clairement impressionné par sa présence. Le long du quai, un petit garçon cherchait des camarades.

– Je peux t'aider ? demanda Harry.

– Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

– Viens là, dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

Il l'agita et le petit garçon se retrouva à environ trois mètres de hauteur et Harry le fit pivoter.

– Ils sont là ! s'exclama-t-il. Merci Monsieur !

Il redescendit en douceur et Harry le laissa partir, de la nostalgie au fond du cœur. Un panache de fumée s'éleva du Poudlard Express, impatient de sillonner les prairies verdoyantes du nord de l'Angleterre. Ron et Hermione étaient là, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione semblait rire à une de ses plaisanteries. Apercevant Harry, elle tendit un bras pour une accolade à trois.

– Tu reviendras le week-end ?

– Comme l'année dernière, oui.

– Et tu nous écriras ? renchérit Harry.

– Autant que possible... Au fait, une lettre est arrivée pour toi ce matin. Je l'ai prise parce que je ne voulais pas que... Enfin, tiens.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe.

– C'est Neville, informa Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à décacheter la lettre lorsque le train fit son dernier appel. Hermione grimpa le marche-pied après avoir déposé un bref baiser sur les joues de Harry et Ron.

Ce dernier avait mis un terme à leur relation il y a deçà environ un an. Ça avait été délicat, au début, mais Hermione et lui avaient réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient, mais d'un amour différent, de ceux puissants et immortels comme l'amitié. Ils avaient juste eu peur de ne jamais connaître l'amour à cause de la guerre. Maintenant, tout était redevenu comme avant entre eux, ou presque :

– Et ne drague pas trop en mon absence Ronald Weasley ! cria Hermione alors que le train commençait à quitter la gare.

– Je n'oserais jamais ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Hermione ne cessa de leur faire des signes de la main, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Harry avait le cœur gonflé de fierté à l'idée que sa meilleure amie était l'une des meilleures enseignantes que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

Inconsciemment, il rêvait d'effacer ces dernières années, la mort, cette cicatrice et d'y retourner comme un garçon ordinaire. Mais une petite voix, celle de la sagesse et qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Dumbledore disait :

« _Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre_ »


	5. L'homme aux deux visages

**Posté le : **2 Mars2012. _WTF ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la bêta - Ayanena : <strong>QUEEN IS MY KING. Ca, c'est fait. S'il y avait l'Award du meilleur OC, il serait nominé direct. Même que si on me demandait de choisir entre Aleksei [Baba O'Riley] et lui, bah je serais dans la mouise pour les départager. En un chapitre le gars a fait flambé ma culotte. Dame Dairy a d'autres surprises pour vous mes cocos, genre ce chapitre qui ravira tous les Serpentard du coin ; nouvelle ambiance, nouveau lieu, émotions et calembours seront au rendez-vous. Bon appétit !

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée de l'attente mais ça a été des jours très comblés niveau amitiés, famille et surtout étude. J'ai été un peu submergée et je n'ai même pas pu rattraper puisque je n'ai pas de vacances. Ô, éternelle joie. Merci de me suivre, d'être là et de déposer des reviews. Merci à ma bêta d'amoooour.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_Notice du chapitre_ : **

[1] **L'homme aux deux visages **: Titre du chapitre 17 du Tome 1, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_.

[2] **Zazou** : « _En France, juste après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, jeune qui se distinguait par sa tenue excentrique, et qui était grand amateur de jazz_ » (définition du _Larousse_). J'ajouterai que les zazous s'opposaient au nazisme et à l'occupation grâce à la « sape ». Ils organisaient également des « battle » – comme on l'appellerait aujourd'hui – contre les soldats du Reich étant à Paris. Ils portaient l'étoile jaune pour qu'on les confonde avec les juifs et pour se moquer du fait d'être « marqués ». Ils utilisaient des tissus précieux, alors qu'on était en pleine période de rationnement et de privatisation. C'était des jeunes gens qui se voulaient en marge de la société, qui voulaient vivre la guerre à leur façon et imposer leurs codes. Les zazous, à l'époque, étaient perçus comme de sales garnements qui auraient été mal-éduqués. On ira même jusqu'à les menacer d'être déportés. Mais finalement, aucun ne sera mené à un camp de concentration.

[3] **Vélane** : « _La vélane (ang. « veela ») est une créature d'apparence humaine capable d'attirer tous les hommes d'un puissant sortilège. Elle prend l'apparence d'une femme à la beauté enivrante, presque surnaturelle mais lorsqu'elle s'énerve elle devient hideuse et ressemble à une harpie _», Harry Potter Wiki, art. Vélane. Je préfère donner la définition de base de « vélane » parce que dans l'imaginaire des fanfictions, ce sont devenus des créatures tellement... hors-norme et variant d'une histoire à une autre. Non, les vélanes n'ont pas d'alpha ou d'âme-soeur, ou que sais-je encore. Ce sont juste des créatures très belles mais redoutables.

[4] **Oliphant** : « _L'oliphant – ou le mûmak – est une créature fictive créée par J.R.R. Tolkien, qui apparaît principalement dans « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Semblable à un gigantesque pachyderme, cet animal, qui provient du sud de la Terre du Milieu, est employé par les Haradrim comme éléphant de guerre_ », art. Oliphant, Wikipédia. J'ajouterai à cela que l'oliphant s'inscrit dans une sorte de tradition antique, où on utilisait les éléphants d'Inde pour s'opposer, notamment, à Alexandre le Grand. Tolkien utilise de nombreux détails historiques et cela en fait partie. Les oliphants sont hauts d'environ sept à dix mètres – selon leur âge. Contrairement à un éléphant qui possède deux défenses, l'oliphant en a quatre. On s'en sert pour faire des bijoux très convoités, des cors, et autres objets de luxe. Mais capturer un oliphant est une tâche ardu étant donné qu'il se défend comme un diable. Même un bataillon de trente hommes n'y viendrait pas à bout, hormis en touchant ses points faibles, c'est-à-dire, entre les deux yeux, ou au niveau des pattes.

**Vinyle du chapitre, à écouter - si vous le souhaitez - pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :**

**01. **_House of the Rising Sun –_ Bob Dylan. **02. **_A new name... A new life –_ John Williams. **03. **_A song for you –_ Amy Winehouse. **04. **_Lightning strikes twice –_ Iron Maiden. **05. **_Romance –_ Apocalyptica.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : « L'homme aux deux visages » **[1]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**« **Vénus et zazous [2] écument le club à l'atmosphère sulfatée. Ils s'embrassent, se mêlent à la foule et laissent traîner derrière eux un fugace parfum capiteux. Dans une pipe en verre, ils fument l'opium de leurs jours heureux. **»**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Loin du quai brumeux de la voie 9 ¾, dans les ruelles sordides de l'Allée des Embrumes, marchait un homme. Les toits des habitations se touchaient presque, ne laissant apparaître qu'un fin rai de lumière. Des gouttes d'humidités s'écoulaient le long des briques usées et les lampes à gaz à la lueur jaunâtre répandaient des halos inquiétants, mortuaires.<p>

Quelques passants apparemment pressés se bousculaient les uns les autres. Malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, l'endroit grouillait de sorciers et de sorcières en tout genre. L'homme bifurqua brusquement sur sa gauche, tapa cinq fois sur une porte et entra, sans un regard en arrière.

Depuis l'extérieur, on n'aurait jamais remarqué ce bâtiment, tassé sur lui-même entre deux auberges bruyantes et peu recommandables. C'était une devanture éteinte, presque morte, mais l'intérieur dégorgeait de vie.

À l'intérieur, des femmes se baladaient pratiquement nues ou couvertes de lingerie fines ou de kimono en matière précieuse. Assise à l'entrée, unedame âgée presque aveugle fumait la pipe et laissa l'homme passer alors qu'il enlevait son capuchon, révélant alors le visage de Blaise Zabini.

Près de lui, une femme moins jolie que les autres apportait des boissons aux clients qui ne se lassaient pas de voir ces sublimes créatures, mi-humaine, mi-vélane [3], passer parmi eux avec grâce et sensualité.

Sur une petite scène aménagée, l'une d'entre elle dansait avec énergie au son d'un orchestre entièrement féminin. Celle jouant du tam-tam avait les cuisses largement ouverte et ne quittait pas des yeux un bureaucrate du Ministère de la Magie souhaitant apparemment passer incognito. Blaise referma la porte derrière lui.

C'était une maison close. Il y en avait plusieurs dans le vieux Londres sorcier, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Les autorités étaient moins regardantes sur les activités illicites, ayant trop de dossiers à traiter en même temps.

Blaise jeta sa cape sur les genoux de la vieille femme qui ne s'indigna même pas. Péniblement, elle se leva, prit sa canne noueuse et s'en alla vers le vestiaire en titubant. Le jeune sorcier desserra sa cravate et aussitôt une des belles créatures de la maison close vint lui allumer un cigare qu'elle présenta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Le jeune sorcier le prit, et l'enlaça, un bras autour de ses hanches.

– Vous avez fait bon voyage Monsieur ? demanda la prostituée sur un ton suggestif. Vous voulez vous détendre ?

– Pas maintenant. Je dois d'abord régler quelques affaires avec les habitués. On vous a laissé de bons pourboires dernièrement ?

– Oui, assez. Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre. Nous avons transférez la somme sur votre compte, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

Blaise s'avança dans la pièce et regarda les différents hommes présents, estimant combien il allait se faire d'argent dans les prochaines heures.

Pour fêter son retour, l'orchestre féminin entama une de ses mélodies favorites et il arbora un sourire en coin. Blaise s'appuya contre l'arcade en bois, des clients passaient près de lui sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. Peu d'entre eux savaient qu'il était en réalité le propriétaire.

La maison close était ouverte de jour comme de nuit et les personnes y travaillant se relayaient. Derrière un rideau de perles, des hommes – également prostitués – attendaient leurs clients. Une autre maison, cachée, jouxtait celle-ci.

Très tôt, Blaise avait compris que tous les hommes ne voulaient des femmes pour tromper la leur. Parfois, ils voulaient des hommes mais ne savaient où les trouver. Et, souvent, il s'agissait d'un plaisir inavouable... Marié, père de famille, haut dignitaire... Toutes ces raisons faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, ou ne devaient en aucun cas, dévoiler cette sexualité « déviante ».

D'autant plus que durant la Seconde Guerre, les homosexuels « déclarés » avaient été déportés ailleurs, on ne sait où, et depuis, on n'en n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Alors, la terreur les avait empêché de faire ce grand pas en avant.

En étant officiellement homosexuel, on devenait à part, différent, intouchable. L'horizon devenait soudainement flou et l'avenir indécis. Pour y échapper, la plupart préférait migrer vers d'autres pays, plus ouverts. Ceux n'ayant pas les moyens se débrouillaient comme ils le pouvaient. Ils s'armaient de courage ou avaient une famille très soudée.

Mais les moins chanceux, qui vivaient à Londres, se retrouvaient ici. Blaise se doutait bien que ça leur coûtait énormément d'accepter de se vendre en ce lieu, qu'ils auraient préféré avoir une vie décente, mais avec ce passif et l'économie fragile, même quelqu'un ayant eu une carrière exemplaire et étant entouré aurait dû mal à se reconstruire.

Sans scrupules, Blaise avait rebâti sa fortune sur eux en les dédommageant superficiellement. Il prétendait leur rendre quarante pour cent par « course », pourtant en réalité ils n'en touchaient que dix. Business is business. Les clients crachaient les galions, ivres de chair, et les prostitués – hommes et femmes – subissaient, se contentant d'avoir une vie meilleure que celle des rues.

Et puis, ils se consolaient les uns les autres : ils avaient un toit, de bons repas grâce à la concierge, s'étaient trouvés de nouveaux amis, une famille, presque. Et le proxénète, Blaise Zabini, ne les maltraitait pas. Il affrontait même en duel de sorcier les clients véreux ou ceux qui les violentaient. Ils se sentaient en sécurité.

Dehors, sans amis, sans famille, sans emploi, on pouvait mourir pour un rien, pour avoir regardé quelqu'un de travers, dans une bousculade, pour être de la famille de untel, pour avoir osé insulter quelqu'un, pour refuser de se laisser faire.

En revanche, une fois à l'intérieur, on ne risquait plus rien... Juste, peut-être, de se faire voler sa place par quelqu'un de plus beau et plus jeune que soi.

C'était la guerre tous les jours à celui ou celle qui trouverait le meilleur client, le plus fortuné, le plus attentionné. La guerre pour les points d'eau et la salle de bain. La guerre pour manger en plus, à l'oeil. La guerre pour obtenir la meilleure chambre. La guerre pour le courrier et les pourboires. La guerre pour les endroits stratégiques de la maison close. La guerre pour coucher avec le patron et obtenir ses faveurs.

Une lutte de tous les instants où tous les coups bas étaient permis. On pourrait croire, parce qu'ils étaient dans la même galère, qu'ils seraient solidaires entre eux. Mais non.

Des clans se formaient intuitivement, essayant de prendre l'ascendant sur les autres. Dernièrement, celui de Nedja se démarquait. Nedja avait la meilleure place dans la maison close et la meilleure chambre. C'était une vélane laissée à l'abandon par sa famille, car s'occuper d'elle était devenu trop coûteux.

Une vélane nécessitait – contrairement aux humains – de beaucoup d'eau et de chaleur pour se développer. Nedja était cette fleur sublime, qu'on ne trouvait que sur les parois sombres et humides des montagnes. Elle était allongée sur un divan pourpre, le teint laiteux contrastant avec sa sublime robe en dentelle noire. Ses yeux d'un bleu translucide ne cillaient pas.

Elle attendait, immobile, presque morte dans cette posture divine. Nedja avait les cheveux d'un blond doré, dont les pointes étaient d'un léger parme. Blaise s'approcha d'elle et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la fumée s'en échappant. Elle était certainement sa préférée. Nedja ne réagit pas, conservant la même expression, partagée entre la rêverie et l'absence.

– Tu t'es reposée ? interrogea-t-il en soulevant un peu ses jambes pour les placer sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

– A peine.

Blaise regarda son sein tiède tenter de sortir de son décolleté, laissant apercevoir les stigmates de sa dernière bataille. Une bagarre avec une autre prostituée qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Blaise s'était interposé et avait jeté un Impardonnable, un Doloris. Les cris de la prostituée avait glacé la maison et, comme on se débarrasse d'une ordure, elle fut jetée à la porte.

Depuis, nulle n'osait rivaliser avec Nedja. On s'y brûlerait forcément les ailes. Blaise, bien qu'il fut attaché à elle, était obligé de la laisser se prostituer pour vivre. Pourtant, il veillait à ce que ses clients la traite comme une reine. Il caressa distraitement ses jambes fines, sa main se baladant sur sa cuisse.

– Où étais-tu ? souffla Nedja sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

– Je réglais des affaires pour Draco.

– Le Gaslight, n'est-ce pas ?

– Toujours le Gaslight. Tu sais, ça commence à vraiment prendre forme. On ne lâchera pas si près du but. On est vraiment tout près... On va réussir.

Nedja lui accorda finalement un regard presque indulgent.

– Et moi dans tout ça ? J'aurais ma place lorsque tout sera fini ?

– Tout dépend de comment on y arrive. Théodore veut lâcher prise... Il n'y croit plus.

– Je comprends. J'ai lu ce matin dans la _Gazette _que son père allait être condamné. Il doit être dévasté... Pourquoi ne l'amènerais-tu pas ici, pour qu'il se détende ?

– Théodore n'est pas comme Draco, fit remarquer Blaise. Il ne sourira pas avec une simple gâterie.

Ils se sourirent un bref instant avant de s'intéresser sur la danse qu'offrait une jeune fille, qui devait avoir dix-sept ans à peine.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Elle refuse de nous le dire. On l'a prise à l'essai. Pour le moment, elle se débrouille pas mal... Mais je crains qu'une fois seule avec un client, elle perde ses moyens.

– Elle est vierge ?

– On ne sait pas. Tu t'en charges ?

Blaise haussa des épaules.

– Si elle veut travailler ici, c'est à ses dépends. Occupe-toi de lui inculquer les règles du jeu. Si elle me coûte plus qu'elle me rapporte, je la mets dehors.

– Je crois que toute sa famille est morte, dit Nedja. On les a soupçonné d'être des Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle n'a nulle part où aller. On est sa seule maison, maintenant.

– Ne tombe pas dans le sentimental, s'il te plaît, prononça-t-il en se levant.

Aussitôt, un prostitué accouru pour lui servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il avait l'air encore très jeune, ses cheveux châtains négligés balayaient son front. Ses yeux noisette semblaient pourtant heureux.

– Comme vous l'aimez, ajouta-t-il inutilement alors que Blaise approchait le verre de ses lèvres.

– Je ne t'ai pas encore remarqué... Qui es-tu ?

– Dawn, répondit-il avec un sourire fier. Je travaille pour vous depuis deux mois.

– Mmh, je n'étais pas très présent ces derniers temps, informa Blaise en retraçant le pourtour de son visage avec ses doigts. C'est quoi cette marque ?

– C'est à l-la suite d'un raid Mangemorts dans mon village, il y a quelques années. Ils m'ont envoyé un sortilège et je l'ai évité de peu, mais il y a eu des projections et ça a brûlé cette partie de mon visage.

Blaise finit d'un trait son verre et le déposa sur un plateau d'argent que transportait la serveuse. Il prit Dawn par le bras et l'emmena dans une des suites à l'étage supérieur. Le long de l'escalier, des prostitués attendaient leur tour en discutant à mi-voix et en se répartissant les clients qui arrivaient seul ou par groupe.

Certains et certaines saluèrent Blaise cordialement tandis que d'autres firent semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Émerveillé à l'idée que Blaise ait touché Dawn, un des prostitués encouragea son ami avec de grands gestes. Blaise entra dans une suite qui lui était réservée.

C'était une chambre spacieuse, au luxe insolent. Le plafond était recouvert d'un miroir orné de dorure et un lustre baroque faisait scintiller les pampilles. Le lit, circulaire, était recouvert d'un drap en soie bleu nuit fluide comme l'eau. Des tapis orientaux s'entrecroisaient dans la pièce.

Dawn ne pu se faire une idée plus précise de la richesse des lieux, des mosaïques, du fauteuil Renaissance, de la table-basse en ivoire, des statuettes, que Blaise le projeta sur le lit.

Il lui tourna le dos et fouilla dans une petite console tandis que Dawn se déshabillait entièrement. Blaise se retourna, tenant dans sa main une petite fiole au liquide argenté ainsi qu'une seringue.

– Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais, en vérité, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Dawn, embarrassé, rassembla les draps autour de lui.

– Mais tu n'as pas à rougir de ce que j'ai pu voir. C'était parfait. Je veux juste t'enlever ta marque.

– Vous... Vous pouvez faire ça ?

– Je peux tout faire, ou presque. Il faudra juste que tu prennes ça, informa-t-il en lui montrant la fiole.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– De la Foudre. C'est une nouvelle drogue puissante que fabrique un de mes amis. La Foudre permet de faire revivre les meilleurs souvenirs, les meilleurs sensations de ton existence en l'espace de quelques minutes. C'est du rêve liquide et on devient vite accro. Je vais juste t'injecter la moitié d'une dose le temps de t'enlever la marque. C'est pour éviter que tu aies à souffrir.

– C'est sans risque, n'est-ce pas ?

– La vie sans risque ne m'intéresse pas. Alors, tu gardes ton hideuse marque toute ta vie ou tu te lances ?

D'abord hésitant, Dawn finit par lui offrir son bras. Blaise lui injecta une demi-dose et allongea Dawn, puis le paralysa avec un sortilège. D'un coup, le regard de ce dernier se voilà et Blaise su qu'il était entré en transe.

Il sortit sa baguette magique, tourna son visage sur le côté et murmura des incantations de magie noire, toutes plus complexes et les unes que les autres. Le venin de la plaie brûlée fut aspiré, ne laissant plus qu'un carré de peau neuf et doux.

Blaise se retira et leva le sortilège de paralysie. Aussitôt, Dawn fut pris de violent spasmes, mélangé entre l'euphorie, l'orgasme, la surprise, l'émoi et l'adrénaline. Fasciné, Blaise le regarda se métamorphoser sous ces sensations normalement fugaces et indescriptibles. Il s'allongea à ses côtés pour le surveiller, mais aussi pour le regarder le plus près.

Comme on revient d'une longue apnée, Dawn reprit son souffle. Il respira bruyamment, tremblant de tout son corps et se blottit contre le torse de Blaise.

– Tu as eu le coup de foudre ?

– Q-quoi ? balbutia Dawn, la voix encore hachée.

– Lorsqu'on est transporté par cette drogue, c'est ce qu'on dit. Avoir le coup de foudre.

Dawn sourit, resplendissant.

– C'était magique, formula-t-il.

– Je sais. J'en ai déjà pris.

– Les visions que j'ai eu semblaient si réels.

– C'est ça, le piège, il ne faut jamais croire que ces rêves sont la réalité. Jamais. Foudre n'est qu'un substitut, un mirage. Rien de plus. Tu comprends ça ?

– Oui, bien sûr que je comprends.

Peu convaincu, Blaise quitta la chaleur de ses bras et arracha un morceau de miroir du plafond à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

– Regarde, ta marque a disparu.

Stupéfait, Dawn palpa les contours de son visage lui rendant alors ses traits d'autrefois. Ému, ses yeux devinrent humides.

– J'étais amoureux, avant. Mais il m'a repoussé à cause de ma marque. Il disait que... Enfin, désolé de vous embêter avec ça.

Blaise remit le morceau de miroir en place, la pièce redevenant intact.

– Merci, murmura Dawn.

Dès lors, sa main se balada le long du torse de Blaise, puis glissa sur son ventre pour finir sa course au niveau de son entrejambe. Il planta son regard dans le sien et continua à le masser avec langueur et dévotion. Blaise finit par s'étendre sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Les doigts de Dawn s'égarèrent à l'intérieur de son pantalon et se resserrèrent délicatement autour de son membre durci. Le proxénète laissa échapper un râle de suffisance alors que la main du jeune prostitué faisait des allers et venus réguliers et de plus en plus soutenus.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

– Monsieur Malfoy désirerait vous voir. C'est urgent, dit une voix féminine quelconque.

Énervé d'être interrompu si sauvagement, Blaise se redressa, prenant appui sur ses avants-bras.

– Dégage le plancher avant que je te colle un maléfice au cul, grinça-t-il.

La jeune fille, maladroite, referma la porte et laissa les deux hommes seuls. Blaise, autoritaire, remit la main de Dawn où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Ce dernier continua avec dextérité à donner du plaisir à son proxénète.

Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Blaise dégaina sa baguette magique et envoya un maléfice à l'opportun. Un jet violet fusa mais fut contré par un puissant bouclier. Blaise reboutonna son pantalon à la hâte en constatant que Malfoy venait d'entrer. Il arborait un air partagé entre la lassitude et l'agacement.

Intimidé, Dawn attrapa une couverture et se drapa avec.

– Nous avons à parler, c'est important, déclara Draco en s'avançant.

– Tu veux de nouvelles prostituées pour le Gaslight ?

– Non, merci, tu m'en as donné assez la dernière fois.

– Alors c'est quoi ?

– Théodore a le coup de foudre.

Blaise jura et se leva. Il entraîna Draco à sa suite et ils dévalèrent les escaliers. La vieille concierge était en bas des marches, tendant la cape de son patron de ses petits doigts maigres. Blaise la plaça rapidement sur ses épaules et ils sortirent après avoir rabattu leur capuchon sur leur tête.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, en des enjambées pressées. Pansy, reconnaissable malgré son lourd manteau sombre, les attendait dans une rue adjacente. Elle les rejoignit.

– Je l'ai trouvé en pleine séance de masturbation, lança Draco à Pansy. Infatigable ce gars-là.

Le propriétaire de la maison-close grogna quelque chose et Pansy se mit à rire dédaigneusement, à la manière d'une hyène. Tous les trois se faufilèrent de ruelle en ruelle, pour finir par arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– Nous transplanerons depuis l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, indiqua Pansy. Ça sera plus discret.

– Où est Théodore ? demanda Blaise.

– Chez Draco, surveillé par des elfes de maison, répondit-elle. On avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise une fois seul, chez lui.

La rue n'était pas aussi vivante que dans leur souvenir d'enfant. Les vitrines des magasins ne ployaient plus sous de nombreux produits mais étaient désormais crasseuses et dépouillées. Les commerçants peinaient à renouveler leur stock et les droits de douanes avait été augmenté de presque trente pour cent en période d'après-guerre.

Une pauvre dame, au chapeau de vautour, tentait de revendre des pommes d'amour, hélant les passants d'une voix chevrotante. Pansy eut un soupir méprisant en passant devant elle, mais s'attarda sur un étalage où une famille tentait de revendre à la sauvette des bijoux et de l'argenterie de famille.

Attirée par le clinquant des objets, Pansy s'y arrêta net, s'agenouillant devant la marchandise et toucha une belle coupe dorée, sertie de diamants.

– Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, grogna Draco, avec agressivité.

– Ce sont de belles pièces.

Draco s'approcha et, il dû admettre que cela méritait le coup d'oeil. Le père de famille, un aristocrate dont ils avaient oublié le nom mais qu'ils avaient côtoyé dans quelques galas, les supplièrent de prendre quelques objets à moindre prix.

Pansy, fétichiste des bijoux – notamment des bracelets, en acheta un taillé dans de l'ivoire d'oliphant [4]. Draco, ayant toujours eu un forte attraction pour le beau, prit le reste tandis que Blaise s'impatientait.

Les yeux de la famille des nouveaux sans-abris reçurent ses poignées de galions avec une joie non-feinte. Les trois amis s'éloignèrent finalement, Pansy arborant son précieux bracelet finement ouvragé, et Draco, un ballot d'objets cliquetant portés sur son épaule.

Blaise menait la marche. Ils passèrent devant Gringotts qui avait été entièrement rénové aux frais des contribuables. Blaise, provocateur, cracha sur une des statues en or, devant le regard impassible des gardes-sorciers.

En les voyant arriver, Mr Ollivander, qui balayait le seuil de sa boutique, se figea. Son regard s'arrêta sur Draco et le détailla avec une franche frayeur. Ce dernier lui lança une oeillade fière et détourna son visage pour se concentrer sur le groupe de petites gens, brandissant des pancartes aux couleurs agressives. Ceux-ci manifestaient contre le gouvernement Shacklebolt. Une brigade de police encadrait la manifestation.

Sans se préoccuper de quiconque, les trois compagnons la traversèrent. Ils n'accordèrent pas le moindre regard à Weasley & Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux, à la Ménagerie Magique, aux magasins de Madame Guipure, Fleury et Bott, Pirouette et Badin. Ils allèrent droit vers l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur, délaissée et à l'abri des regards curieux. Ils se placèrent en cercle et Draco tendit sa main. Pansy, puis Blaise, mirent la leur par-dessus et ils transplanèrent ensemble dans le petit salon du manoir Malfoy.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant la pièce dans une semi-pénombre. Les livres de l'exceptionnelle bibliothèque disséminaient des filets de poussière. Pansy enleva rapidement sa cape et s'installa sur le sofa où Théodore était assis, la tête entre les mains.

Un minuscule elfe, pas encore adulte, le regardait d'un air inquiet, presque craintif. Le petit elfe ne devait mesure que trente centimètres et avaient des yeux marrons démesurément grands. Ses grandes oreilles en forme de lapin tombaient sur ses joues légèrement gonflées. Il portait une toge beige où était brodé un majestueux « M » en fil vert émeraude.

En apercevant son maître, le petit elfe s'inclina bien bas.

– Il ne m'a pas lâché d'un pouce, grogna Théodore, amer. Il n'a même pas voulu que je me saoule et a réussi à cacher toutes les bouteilles.

– Il n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres, éluda Draco en tirant les rideaux avec violence. Ça ne t'a pas suffit d'avoir eu de la Foudre ?

Théodore maugréa quelque chose d'un peu trop injurieux en elfique pour être traduit et Blaise soupira.

– Tu sais, Théo, ça ne te va pas de faire ton rebelle. Laisse ça aux grands, ça vaudrait mieux.

– Ce qui arrive à ton père est horrible, et on sera là pour toi, dit Pansy d'une voix étrangement douce. Même lorsqu'ils...

Elle finit par se taire et lui massa distraitement l'épaule, cherchant du réconfort chez Draco. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et congédia l'elfe. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, résigné.

– Ce soir, nous ferons la fête.

– Comme tous les autres soirs, prononça Théodore avec dédain. Comme hier, comme demain et comme tous les autres jours qui suivront. Combien de temps encore nous ferons semblant ? Semblant d'aimer cette vie, d'aimer ces gens, d'aimer notre statut, d'aimer les... pressions qu'on subit tous les jours ?

– Il n'y a pas que les Gryffondor qui soient courageux, fit remarquer Blaise. Et, en ce qui te concerne mon vieux, tu manques cruellement de pugnacité. Ton père va subir un châtiment horrible, mais toi... nous quatre... nous avons eu la chance d'être acquittés parce que nous venions à peine d'avoir dix-sept lorsque tout a commencé. Nous aurions pu être à la place de ces Mangemorts. Nous aurions pu mourir sur le champ de bataille. Nous aurions pu être à Azkaban. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes ici, à pouvoir voir le soleil se lever chaque matin, à pouvoir faire ce que bon nous semble en toute discrétion, à avoir à portée de main une seconde chance...

– Je me fous de cette seconde chance ! Je veux que tout soit comme avant, quand nous étions mômes, quand nous étions les plus chanceux et estimés, quand tout était facile. Maintenant, pour survivre, je suis obligé d'ouvrir ma maison à des inconnus qui viennent tout saccagé en s'amusant. Je dois vendre des toiles qui étaient là depuis des générations. Je dois frauder à Gringotts en créant des comptes fictifs et faire du blanchiment d'argent. C'est ça votre seconde chance ? Jamais – non jamais ! – un Sang Pur dû s'abaisser à ce genre d'activités pour perpétuer la tradition. À croire que sans notre nom et notre lignée, sans nos baraques pimpantes, sans nos vêtements venues d'Orient, nous ne sommes plus rien. Rien du tout. Regardez-vous... Regardez-vous bien. Vous croyez que les gens voient autre chose que des gosses arrimés à la magie noire ?

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. On n'entendait plus que le hululement du hibou Grand Duc sur son perchoir.

– Oui, ils voient autre chose, contredit Pansy avec sérieux. Mes seins.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Blaise et Draco détourna son visage vers la fenêtre pour dissimuler son hilarité grandissante. Scandalisé, Théodore essaya de se lever, en vain. La tête lui tournait encore.

– Je vous hais tous les trois, murmura-t-il. Depuis que je vous connais, il ne m'est jamais arrivé un seul truc de bien...

– Dit le mec qui parlait du bon vieux temps il y a à peine quelques instants, récapitula Blaise en sortant de sa poche un ballon-gum. Théodore, la vie n'est pas facile, et si elle l'était, je me suiciderai. Tu sais bien que dans notre maison, à Serpentard, on adore les trucs tordus. Et là, ici et maintenant, nous avons les deux pieds dedans. C'est peut-être... dur, complètement dévorant et incertain, mais ce jeu en vaut la peine. Nous avons travaillé trop durs toutes ces années tous les quatre. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons y arriver. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Ça serait trop de travail foutu à la poubelle.

– Blaise a raison, confirma la jeune femme. J'ai dû coucher avec pas mal d'hommes du Ministère pour qu'on ait une chance de s'en sortir. Et ça m'a retourné l'estomac, parfois. Côtoyer les gens du Gaslight n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais plutôt un mal nécessaire. On ne peut pas brusquer les choses... Elles se mettent d'elles-mêmes en place. Comme l'eau, la vie trouve toujours un chemin pour nous échapper. Même si nous ne sommes que quatre petites gouttes d'eau dans cet océan, on a notre chance. On doit la saisir.

– Pansy s'occupe des gens à corrompre, reprit Draco, et leur suggère de la rejoindre au Gaslight. Je les fais boire et signer quelques contrats après avoir eu leur sympathie. Puis...

– C'est là que j'entre en jeu, s'extasia Blaise. Je leur propose des choses un peu plus... privée et leur emmène des prostituées. Ensuite, ils auront si peur d'être découverts, qu'ils seront prêt à faire tout ce qu'on veut. Pansy revient à la charge et Draco les rend dépendant. La Foudre, tu vois.

– Et moi je blanchis encore plus d'argent. Vous n'êtes que des tarés, dit Théodore ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer leur ingéniosité, bien que cela soit la trentième fois, au moins, qu'il entendait ce petit speech.

– Bientôt, nous serons présents au sein même du Ministère, certifia Blaise avec un peu trop d'assurance. Je le sais. Je le sens. Ils ont tous été pourris par le Gaslight, et les gens qui n'y ont jamais mis les pieds veulent venir.

– Je ne sais pas... hésita Théodore. C'est peut-être encore trop risqué...

Agacé, Draco sauta sur ses jambes.

– Soit tu es avec nous, soit tu es contre nous.

– Draco... persiffla Pansy.

– Laisse-le choisir. C'est un grand garçon, déclara Blaise en toisant Théodore. Alors ?

Prit dans un puissant étau, Théodore réfléchit rapidement avant de se rendre compte, qu'en effet, ensemble, ils avaient peut-être une maigre chance de s'en sortir. Il finit par acquiescer et Blaise sembla enfin reprendre son souffle. Mais Draco se pencha vers Théodore et dit :

– Si un jour tu t'avises de murmurer ce qu'on prépare, de le susurrer à l'oreille de qui que ce soit, d'esquisser le moindre geste pour nous trahir ou retourner ta veste, je peux te certifier que même derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban j'arriverais à te faire comprendre le mot douleur.

Puis, il arbora un magnifique sourire, décontracté.

– Champagne ?

Pansy dodelina de la tête et le suivit jusqu'au bar. Encore choqué des paroles du jeune Malfoy, Théodore contempla ses mains tandis que Blaise s'approchait de la grande fenêtre pour observer le paysage du Wiltshire. Tous les quatre trinquèrent en silence, formant un cercle d'amis sans en être réellement.

– Ce soir, reprit Draco d'un ton cordial, nous aurons une invitée spéciale au Gaslight. La fille du nouveau Ministre. À la fin de l'audience, je l'ai interceptée dans le couloir et je le lui ai proposé. Évidemment, elle a accepté.

– Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté ? tiqua Pansy. Je veux dire, son père nous à l'oeil... Il se doutera forcément de quelque chose.

– Sauf si elle n'a pas le temps de se faire une idée fixe et soit obligée de revenir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'amuse la première fois. C'est primordial. Je compte sur vous – et en particulier sur toi, Théodore – pour lui présenter à un maximum de personnes sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de vraiment digérer toutes ces informations. Il faut brouiller ses sens pour endormir sa conscience. Il faut lui montrer qu'ici, nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Blaise aboya de rire.

– Pourquoi moi ? interrogea Théodore.

– Elle m'a confié qu'elle te connaissait. Tu sais, ton ancienne amie, Tara Shacklebolt... Elle viendra. J'imagine d'ici les retrouvailles.

Théodore finit d'un trait sa coupe de champagne et en réclama une autre.

* * *

><p>Le Gaslight était illuminé par un faux-ciel étoilé, rendant l'atmosphère feutrée, envoûtante et mystérieuse. De faux nuages traversaient la pièce, valsant parmi les invités.<p>

Le regard de Tara s'arrêta d'un endroit à un autre alors qu'elle progressait dans une longue robe en soie bleu-vert.

Étrangement, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'impression que c'était pour elle qu'on jouait. Tara se sentait prise en chasse par un prédateur dont elle ne pouvait distinguer le regard au cœur de la nuit. Les silhouettes des autres convives n'étaient que mirage.

Elle croyait reconnaître quelqu'un, s'approchait, puis était déçue en constatant qu'une fois de plus, son regard l'avait trompé. Quelques personnes portaient des masques et dansaient au gré de la mélodie.

Les notes jouées rendaient l'atmosphère oppressante. Tara fut baladée d'un groupe à un autre sans parvenir à se faire un repère. Plus d'une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté l'invitation de Draco Malfoy. Sa curiosité maladive, sans doute... Tout à coup, elle cru le voir au loin. Elle attrapa un verre sur le plateau d'un serveur et s'avança en soulevant un pan de sa robe.

– J'ai bien cru que vous m'évitiez, lança-t-elle.

– Tu peux me tutoyer : nous avons le même âge, répondit le propriétaire du Gaslight en tirant sur une cigarette. Tu t'amuses ?

– Je mentirai si je disais oui.

– Oh, je suis désolé, mentit-il. La mayonnaise n'a pas encore pris, je pense. Il faut attendre encore un peu.

– Tout le monde a l'air de vraiment s'amuser, nota Tara en regardant autour d'elle.

Draco eut un parfait sourire en coin et lui prit la main après avoir donné sa cigarette à une femme sublime à sa droite. Il l'entraîna au centre de la piste de danse et la fit virevolté au gré du murmure grisant des violons. Tara comprit doucement que son prédateur l'avait prise en chasse.

Elle lui rendit son faux sourire et continua à danser. Un cercle se creusa autour d'eux, contemplant ce couple original et improbable. Draco la fit tourner encore et, brusquement, un autre prit sa place.

La jeune sorcière se retrouva face à face avec Blaise Zabini. Elle chercha Draco dans la foule, mais il avait disparu. La main de Blaise se logea au bas de son dos et réduit à néant l'espace entre leurs corps. Elle dansa, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, jusqu'à la dernière note.

Tara comprit qu'elle avait affaire à un serpent à deux têtes : une pour observer sa proie, et l'autre pour la tuer en l'asphyxiant. Et sous la soierie venant de Chine, elle étouffait.


	6. Le lion et le serpent

**Posté le : **12 Mai 2012. _Ouais, je sais. J'ai tardé. Mais bon, la vie étant ce qu'elle est..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la bêta – Ayanena : <strong>F**k yeaaaaah, we're back in business ! C'est avec une joie que j'ai bêta-lecturé ce chapitre de Gaslight. C'est l'été (BLAGUE), c'est la fin d'année (BLAGUE BIS, pas pour tous malheureusement, mais pour notre auteur yes it is, alors on la boucle), votre ancienne Dairy/nouvellement D. Would va pouvoir reprendre du service pour votre plus grand bonheur (et le mien, forcément, c'est moi qui profite en preums). Enjoy le chapitre bande de brebis galeuses !

**PS : **j'ajouterais un « Serpentard, au pouvoir ! » pour la route.

**PPS : **Si vous êtes inscrit sur Pottermore et que vous n'êtes pas chez les serpents, vous avez raté votre vie u.u

**Mémé S : **Et des reviews ? C'est bien les reviews ! Ca fait longtemps et ça ne coûte pas plus cher ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>D'abord, comme vous l'avez sûrement vu, je ne suis plus Dairy's Scribenpenne mais D. Would. Faudra vous y faire. Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Dairy si vous êtes habitués. Ça me dérange pas pour un sou. Ou m'appeller Would ou simplement D. De fait, le nom de ma page Facebook a été rebaptisée « The Baba O'Riley ». Il faut taper ces quelques mots pour nous rejoindre. Nous sommes déjà plus d'une centaine. Après ça, euh, pardonnez-moi d'avoir tardé mais cette histoire est tellement difficile à mettre en place que j'ai eu du mal à avancer durant ma période d'examens. Celle-ci est maintenant finie. Je suis en vacances jusqu'à septembre prochain (sauf si on me rappelle pour faire les rattrapages). Bref. La vie est belle. Le ciel est bleu. Quoi d'autre ? Mmh, beaucoup de surprises prochainement. Merci à ma sweet bêta. Et merci à vous d'être patients et de continuer à me suivre.

D. Would.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Notice du chapitre : **_

[1] **Le lion et le serpent** : Titre du chapitre 19 du Tome 5 de la saga, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

**Vinyle du chapitre, à écouter - si vous le souhaitez - pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :**

**01. **_People Help The People_ – Birdy. **02. **_Take My Head_ – Archive. **03. **_Goodbye Lenin_ – Yann Tiersen.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : « Le lion et le serpent » **[1]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

« **L**'atmosphère est enfumée et feutrée. Ce ne sont que des ombres qui bougent au rythme du tango, de la mazurka et du charleston. Ils dansent et envoient tout valser le temps d'une soirée. »

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et se tenait face à la nouvelle génération de Poudlard.

À présent, les quatre tables ancestrales avaient été remplacées par des rondes d'une douzaine de places. Ainsi, les Serdaigle aidaient les Poufsouffle pour leurs devoirs. Les Gryffondor étaient côte à côte avec les Serpentard. Les contacts demeuraient encore superficiels, mais Hermione voyait les choses changer.

Plusieurs élèves la saluèrent poliment. Les cours avaient repris depuis une quinzaine de jours à Poudlard et Hermione adorait déjà les premières années. D'ailleurs, une petite Serdaigle lui rappelait la fille qu'elle avait été autrefois. La nouvelle enseignante de Sortilèges s'assit auprès de la directrice McGonagall après avoir lancé un enthousiaste « Bonjour ».

Toutefois, cette dernière lui renvoya un air un peu désemparé alors qu'elle tenait entre ses mains la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

– V-Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit-elle.

– Très bien et vous ?

– Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que... Enfin, voyez vous-mêmes.

Sur la première page était étalée une photo de Malfoy et Harry. Des flashs aveuglants crépitaient. Son meilleur ami clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. L'ambiance, comme un chaudron en ébullition, semblait irréelle. Des journalistes se pressaient devant lui pour recueillir ses impressions mais on ne pouvait en saisir un mot.

Sous la photo figurait la motion « Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy après l'annonce de validation de leur candidature au poste de directeur du Département de Reconstruction ». Hermione fronça les sourcils : Harry n'avait jamais parlé de se présenter ! Une citation en grosse police figurait dans un nœud volant soutenu par une baguette magique :

**«** _Il nous faut un homme neuf._ _Un homme qui ait vécu la guerre et peu importe si ce n'est pas du côté où nous l'attendions. Mr Malfoy incarne cette jeunesse qui tente difficilement de se relever et __de s'expier de ses vieux démons__. Il pourra, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mieux comprendre ce que les plus jeunes ont pu endurer. _**» **Anita Bones.

Avec beaucoup de réticence, Hermione saisit le périodique et commença à lire :

« Ce matin, le sous-secrétaire d'État Ernest Baxter a rendu officiel les mandats des nouveaux directeurs du Département de Reconstruction. Ces derniers, bien que par le passé antagonistes, répondent à la volonté de l'ensemble des citoyens : la marche en avant. Nombre de bureaucrates et de politiciens ont été ravis, voire émus, de cette nomination.

D'une part, le fait que Mr Malfoy soit élu présente le Ministère comme magnanime et apte au changement de l'autre, nous avons le noyau soudé que forme les proches de Potter qui ne peuvent que se féliciter de cette nouvelle insertion dans les affaires du pays.

Un ami proche de Mr Malfoy du nom de Blaise Zabini, connaissant Potter pour avoir fait sa scolarité avec (cf. voir Club de Slug, page 18, colonne 2) a été interviewé.

**Reporter de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ : Pensez-vous que ce duo sera efficace ? **

« _Ils vont faire du bon travail tous les deux. Je le sais. Ça ne sera pas facile, c'est sûr. __Mais au moins__, ils s'écouteront pour le bien commun. Avoir un représentant comme Draco prouve que le gouvernement a envie de_... (Le jeune sorcier cherche ses mots et fait un signe de la main à Malfoy avant de reprendre) _de ne pas oublier les gens qui étaient du mauvais côté et demandent une simple rédemption. _

_Nous étions jeunes et... terriblement influençables. Draco a mainte fois exprimé de fort regrets_. (Blaise Zabini se penche vers notre reporter et adopte un autre ton, la voix plus basse) _Je veux dire, c'est facile pour certains de dire qu'il a mal agit. Vous ne connaissez pas sa famille et dans quel monde il a vécu. Se voir répéter depuis sa naissance que les Nés-Moldus ne sont que des moins que rien, force à croire à ce genre de choses, non ? Bien sûr, ça n'excuse en rien ce que nous... enfin ce qu'il a fait._ »

**Reporter de la **_**Gazette du Sorcier**_** : Quelles sont les qualités de Mr Malfoy qui pourront lui être utile à la tête de ce département clef du Ministère de la Magie ?**

« _Eh bien, sans aucun doute le fait qu'il soit scrupuleux. Vous savez, Draco est quelqu'un de très prudent, mine de rien. Il ne fera jamais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre en danger l'équilibre précaire dans lequel se trouve aujourd'hui le monde sorcier. Il est franc et direct. C'est un bon orateur aussi – chose que Potter n'est pas. Draco _sait_ également être très persuasif et il a un sens aigu des affaires._ »

En effet, on se souvient que Lucius Malfoy – le père de ce dernier – a été pendant plus de quinze ans un grand conseiller financier de Cornelius Fudge. Lucius, bien qu'ayant des aspirations critiquables et des fréquentations nébuleuses, a fourni à l'ancien Ministre des conseils avisés et fins quant aux positions économiques à adopter.

Anita Bones se félicite de cette nomination qu'elle qualifie de « _spectaculaire bond en avant _». Il semblerait que le gouvernement ne souhaite plus se laisser guider par les fantômes de la guerre.

Harry Potter a été élu sous la demande des concitoyens ayant envoyé plusieurs milliers de hiboux au cours des deux dernières semaines.

« _C'était des dizaines de hiboux toutes les secondes, au moins ! Ils venaient de tout le pays, et de l'étranger ! On a dû recruter vingt nouveaux stagiaires pour nous prêter main forte. Et là, encore, nous nous attendons à recevoir une nouvelle salve de courriers dès que la nomination de Potter sera rendue public_. », nous explique Zack Garfield, chargé du courrier.

**Reporter de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et pour qui voterez-vous aux prochaines Primaires du Magenmagot ?**

« _Je n'en pense rien pour l'instant. J'attends de voir comment ça se passe. Pour les Primaires, je voterai pour le programme le plus réaliste, celui qui me parle _».

Draco Malfoy qui s'est présenté sous le volontariat, a déposé sa candidature il y a près d'une quinzaine de jours, le soir-même du procès jugeant coupables de hauts crimes quatre Mangemorts – Yaxeley, Nott, et les frères et sœurs Carrow. Sa demande a été étroitement étudiée au Département des Mystères avant d'être validée.

Une copie de celle-ci nous a été délivrée ce matin dans les bureaux de la _Gazette__. _En voici un court extrait :

« _Mesdames, Messieurs, membre de la commission d'étude, je vous prie de considérer ma requête. __Je me présente afin de devenir le nouveau Directeur du Département de Reconstruction_. […]

_Je sais bien que je manque d'expérience et que mon passif joue en ma défaveur. Cependant, j'ai une réelle envie d'aider ma nation. Il est possible d'avancer. Je ne suis pas naïf. Beaucoup s'interrogeront sur mes véritables motivations. Pourtant, elles ont toutes été longuement exposées plus haut. _

_Aussi curieux que cela semble __paraître__, je suis sincère. Le Département de Reconstruction me permettrait de faire tellement de choses. Je me __sais capable d'endosser cette énorme responsabilité et j'agirai en conséquence et avec transparence_. […] _Je suis également conscient que depuis le IIIème procès de Gladstuck, votre avis me concernant est sûrement tranché. Mais je ne dirai qu'une chose : _

_La politique, ce n'est pas élire l'homme ayant le plus d'expérience ou d'amis. C'est choisir celui qui a la visée la plus juste et cohérente. On ne vote pas pour un candidat, et encore moins pour un programme. On vote pour avenir._ […]_ Un avenir où les taxes ne seront pas juste un mirage pour entretenir le mythe des égalités sociales. Un avenir où l'on prendra le temps __d'écouter les souffrances de chacun. Un avenir où l'on ne jugera pas les mauvaises décisions prises sous l'influence de mauvaises personnes. Un avenir réaliste. Il ne tient qu'à nous aujourd'hui de le faire sortir de la toile. _[…]

_J'ai dans l'espoir Mesdames et Messieurs, que vous vous reconnaîtrez dans le futur que j'ai pu brièvement peindre dans ma lettre._ »

En complément de cette lettre, Mr Malfoy a brièvement expliqué de quelle manière il formerait son bureau s'il en avait la responsabilité, a émis des théories spéculatives sur l'avenir financier du pays et a également évoqué certains noms de sorciers et sorcières afin decomposer son micro gouvernement. Cette partie de la missive n'a toutefois pas été divulguée à la presse.

Il semblerait que le Ministère ait d'abord envie de faire certaines mises au point auprès du jeune politicien. À la sortie de sa nomination, Mr Malfoy a semblé humble et a répondu à une des questions du _Newly Wikido_ :

«_ Si je suis heureux de ma nomination ? Oui, mais le bonheur n'en est qu'un s'il est partagé. J'espère que le co-directeur du Département, Monsieur Potter, ses partisans et les sorciers du pays se féliciteront de cette décision_ ».

Garetth Williams, un fervent défenseur de Harry Potter depuis des années, émet quelques réticences :

« _Je pense que s'ils ont nommés Malfoy c'est uniquement parce que Harry est là. Ils espèrent sûrement que sa formation d'Auror lui permettra de mieux le surveiller et de le coincer au moindre agissement suspect ». _

Williams ajoute :_ « __Faut pas oublier ce qu'il se passe en coulisse. Tout le monde veut le voir derrière les barreaux. Y'a pas hier que _(le nom a été protégé d'un enchantement, pour cela, nous l'appelerons Mr X)_ Mr X m'a dit qu'il était sûr et certain d'avoir aperçu Mr Malfoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait ? Avec qui était-il ? Pourquoi là-bas ? On l'ignore. Des soupçons pèsent juste sur sa personne_. »

Nous lui demandons alors si c'est finalement une bonne chose que d'avoir nommé un sorcier de ce calibre pour une affaire aussi importante. Mr Williams répond aussitôt :

« _Oui, c'est de la stratégie avant tout. On lui donne un __petit bout de gras pour ne plus l'entendre et mieux l'encadrer. Après, je ne dis pas qu'il peut faire du bon travail... J'attends juste de voir comment il va s'en sortir. Mais si j'étais lui, je me retournerai deux fois avant de m'engager dans une ruelle sombre_... (voire la suite page 7 colonne 4) ».

La rédaction de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ se pose également de nombreuses questions. La plus récurrente est : et si Potter aussi n'était qu'un pion ? Ce dernier, élu contre son gré, semblait un peu sonné par l'annonce. Il n'a pas fait de déclaration à la presse alors qu'il est parti une demi-heure après Mr Malfoy. Le bruit courrait qu'il s'est entretenu avec Kingsley Schaklebolt dans son bureau.

Toutefois, à la sortie, nous avons réussi à recueillir les propos de Tara Shacklebolt, fille du Ministre et représentante des Jeunes Sorcières Indépendantes de Grande-Bretagne et de l'État libre d'Irlande : « _Harry ferait un bon politicien. Sans conteste. Je ne le connais que depuis peu, mais je sais qu'il est juste et empathique. Il a été choisi pour ces raisons, et aussi parce que nos concitoyens l'attendaient. Les membres de la commission d'étude ne lui aurait jamais imposé un fardeau trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il est fait pour ce poste. Sans compter que cette fois-ci, il pourra déléguer autant qu'il le souhaite à son micro-gouvernement. J'espère juste_, dit-elle en un élan d'espoir,_ qu'il pensera à nommer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la question des femmes et de leur précarité._ »

Hermione reposa le journal sur son assiette vide et se servit un café. À sa droite, Hagrid plissait les yeux pour mieux lire les pattes de mouche de la _Gazette_ dont les colonnes laissaient de temps à autre place à des carrés publicitaires pour des pastilles contre la toux.

– Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Minerva McGonagall en trempant sa brioche dans son chocolat chaud. Harry court-il un énième danger ?

– Je pense pas. Ils sont très prudent quant à sa sécurité depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils l'utilisent, rien de plus. Nommer Harry leur donne une légitimité folle. Ils le mettent sur le devant de la scène pour mieux faire passer des décrets scandaleux par derrière. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

– Je serai curieuse de voir comment Harry et Malfoy vont se dépatouiller, grogne Hagrid. Je veux dire, ils sont dans la cour des grands maintenant !

– Sont-ils seulement prêts à agir comme tel ? lança la directrice. Je les ai vu grandir tous les deux et... la maturité n'est sans doute pas leur fort.

– J'écrirais à Harry dès ce soir pour savoir comment il gère la nouvelle et ce qu'il compte faire... Quelle horreur ! Harry ne s'est jamais intéressé à la politique !

Les trois enseignants continuèrent à discuter avec animation sans regarder l'heure passer. Un groupe de Poufsouffle finit par quitter la Grande Salle pour leur premier cours. Hagrid sauta sur ses jambes et fit bondir la table.

– Je dois y aller ! Aujourd'hui, je montre un bébé licorne aux quatrième années.

– Bon courage, Rubeus. Vous en aurez besoin, maugréa Minerva.

Cette dernière rassembla les pages de la _Gazette_ et les fit disparaître à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Hermione s'étonna alors qu'aucun élève ne semblait l'avoir lu ou n'en parlait. La directrice ajusta son chapeau pointu et descendit de l'estrade.

– Professeur ! s'écrit Hermione. Pensez-vous que Harry a une chance ? Je veux dire... De... De vraiment changer les choses...

– Je ne sais pas, Hermione. J'aimerai juste qu'on lui fiche la paix de temps en temps. Enfin, si ça plaît au Ministère de mettre un lion et un serpent dans la même pièce... que grand bien leur fasse.

La jeune enseignante sourit et quitta également la table. La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu et elle atteignit la classe de Sortilège.

Cette dernière était un peu plus lumineuse que lorsque Flitwick l'occupait et les innombrables marche-pied avaient disparu. Ses premiers élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent dans les gradins en bois usés puis déposèrent livres et baguettes sur la table.

– Bonjour.

– Bonjour, Miss Granger, répondit un choeur de voix d'enfants.

– La dernière fois, nous avons vu ensemble le sort _Aguamenti_ permettant à l'eau d'apparaître de nulle part. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une manipulation du niveau quatrième année, voire B.U.S.E. mais j'ai envie de voir les choses qui ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre d'apparition des cahiers officiels du Ministère...

Deux élèves de Serpentard échangèrent un regard éloquent. Tout le monde ici savait que Hermione Granger n'avait jamais hautement considéré le Ministère.

– C'est pourquoi, reprit-elle avec entrain, ce mois-ci nous allons voir des sortilèges qui ont tous affaire avec les éléments. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier et essayer d'appliquer un Maléfice Cuisant.

Une fillette émit un grognement suffisant.

– Un problème Agathe ?

– C'est juste que ça va nous servir à quoi le Maléfice Cuisant à part à... je ne sais pas moi, à faire bouillir l'eau ?

Des ricanements se répandirent dans la salle. Hermione s'assit sur son bureau et regarda l'ensemble de ses très jeunes élèves.

– Il y a un temps, quand Harry, Ron et moi nous essayions de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons été amené à l'utiliser. Nous cavalions dans les campagnes pour nous mettre à l'abri mais un jour nous avons été pris par des Rafleurs. C'était des hommes engagés par Lord Voldemort (des glapissements de terreur se firent entendre) pour capturer et lui emmener les dissidents et Sang-de-Bourbe. Tous les trois, nous avons été emprisonnés. Mais avant ça, j'ai lancé un Maléfice Cuisant à Harry qui a tellement déformé son visage qu'il en était méconnaissable. Les Mangemorts doutaient que cela soit le vrai Harry Potter. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'appeler leur Maître en vain... Le Maléfice Cuisant est d'une simplicité effrayante dans sa réalisation. Il ne comporte pas de danger, sauf si on ne le maîtrise pas. Une gerbe de feu peu en sortir à la place. Bien sûr, je ne vous raconte pas ça pour que vous vous échangiez des étincelles à la sortie des cours. Je vous dis ça parce que... la magie... la vraie... ce n'est pas forcément savoir réaliser des sortilèges extraordinaires. C'est s'approprier des sorts plus simples et les utilisés au bon moment. La force ne sert à rien. Vraiment.

Les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres, stupéfaits d'avoir entendu un détail de la guerre.

– Bien prenez vos baguettes et répétez après moi...

La suite du cours se déroula sans encombre. Personne ne réussit à exécuter le maléfice mais les résultats étaient tout de même encourageants. À la pause du déjeuner, Hermione en profita pour se rendre dans ses quartiers afin de rédiger une lettre pour son meilleur ami.

«_ Harry,_

_J'ai lu ce matin la Gazette du Sorcier. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te remets de la nouvelle. Ai les idées aux claires au plus vite mais ne prends aucune décision précipité. _

_Je te conseille de demander à Ron des informations sur les membres du Ministère que tu pourrais employer. Il connaît tout le monde là-bas depuis son plus jeune âge grâce à son père. Il pourrait t'être d'une aide précieuse. Je reviendrais deux jours pour que nous puissions en parler sérieusement de vive voix. _

_En attendant, fais profil bas avec Malfoy et ses partisans. _

_Au fait, as-tu répondu à Neville ? Comment va-t-il ? _

_Embrasse Ron et sa famille de ma part. _

_Hermione_ »

Voyant l'heure avancer, la jeune sorcière se dépêcha de se rendre dans la volière et confia son courrier à un hibou de l'école. Le strigidé s'envola en un battement d'ailes pour ne devenir qu'un point infime après avoir atteint les murailles du château.

* * *

><p>Des coups de becs furent frappés au carreau de la plus haute chambre du Terrier.<p>

Ron était allongé sur son lit, le bras derrière la nuque, les yeux mi-clos. Sa journée au ministère avait été éreintante. Ses collègues au bureau des Aurors n'avaient cessé de lui poser des questions concernant la récente nomination de son meilleur ami.

Lassé, Ron se leva en traînant des pieds jusqu'à son étroite fenêtre. Un hibou de Poudlard se posa sur sa table basse en bois et secoua son plumage chargé de gouttes de pluie. Ron s'agenouilla de suite et prit l'enveloppe.

– Harry ! Je crois que Hermione t'a écrit !

Ce dernier, installé à l'autre bout de la pièce, un _Quidditch Magazine_ dans les mains, se leva précipitament et le rejoignit. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut à haute voix.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par faire profil bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à craindre ?

– Je ne sais pas mais je vais l'écouter. Elle nous en dira certainement plus samedi.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que contenait la lettre de Neville la dernière fois.

– Ah, oui, remarqua-t-il. Il m'écrivait sur une chose très étrange...

Ron fronça les sourcils et s'assit en tailleur.

– Avec ses chercheurs en Botanique, ils auraient trouvé une plante aux propriétés incroyables. Elle multiplierait les pouvoirs. Enfin, il m'a tracé un schéma où on voit que les pouvoirs se concentrent. Un peu comme les propriétés de la Baguette de Sureau. Ils ont classé ça confidentiel. Mais Neville pense que l'information a pu fuiter récemment.

– Fuiter ? Comment il s'en est rendu compte ?

– Eh bien, au Pays de Galles il y avait un petit champ recouvert de cette plante, qu'ils appellent Astra. Ils avaient posé de nombreux contre-sorts et maléfices tout autour. Le lendemain même, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire des fouilles approfondies, le champ a été moissonné et recouvert de sel pour que plus rien ne puisse plus y repousser. J'envisage de me rendre prochainement sur place. Je me demande qui a bien pu prendre ses plantes et si cette personne sait à quoi ça peut bien servir si on en extrait la quintessence.

Ron réfléchit à toute vitesse.

– La dernière fois à Tottenham on a arrêté un sorcier à la sauvette connu de Sainte Mangouste pour être un drogué notoire. Il revend du sang de Doxy à des Moldus. On avait un avis d'arrestation. Nous étions six contre lui, et... et tout à coup, il nous a repoussé d'un sortilège et ça a été comme si... comme si... c'était le plus puissant Protego que je n'avais jamais vu. Une muraille de fer. Et il a disparu. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. J'étais effrayé. Mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de raconter ça.

– Tu crois que ça a un lien avec les fleurs Astra ? Qu'il... Qu'il connaît quelqu'un ayant réussi à... les traiter et... les rendre consommable ?

– Ne parle pas de malheur, Harry. Tu l'as dis toi-même : c'est une découverte récente. Il faudrait un bataillon de botanistes pour en venir à bout et en percer le secret. C'est un travail monstre. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Tottenham est certes effrayant, insolite et tout ce que tu veux... mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir une autre explication.

Harry finit par admettre que Ron avait raison et plia la lettre de Hermione. Il se releva et enfila son pyjama.

– Demain j'ai une longue journée au Ministère pour choisir mes futurs collaborateurs du Département.

– Tu as une vague idée de qui choisir ?

– Je ne connais pas grand monde...

– Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre des politiciens ou bureaucrates, fit remarquer Ron en s'étirant.

– Je... Je pensais à Queen.

– Queen ?

– Gabriel Queen. Il a vécu la guerre du côté des victimes et les a défendu lors de nombreux procès. Je pensais le nommer dans un comité réservé à la mémoire.

– Bonne idée, approuva Ron.

– Je pensais aussi réformer les livres d'histoire qui s'arrêtent tous à la Première Guerre. Dès l'année prochaine, les jeunes sorciers auront ce chapitre dans leur livre. J'ai contacté un ancien collaborateur de Bathilda Tourdesac pour savoir si ça l'intéressait. Je dois le rencontrer dans la semaine. Pour le reste, je nage dans le flou total.

Ron lui parla alors de quelques figures emblématiques – mais relativement peu connues – du Ministère. Amos Diggory qui, s'étant péniblement remis de la perte de son fils, avait repris son travail au service de régulation des créatures magique et serait certainement prêt à l'aider. Ron évoqua aussi un certain Rudgton qui fourmillait de bonnes idées depuis des années sans être écouté par personne et avait travaillé pour Ludo Verpey.

– Mais le plus important, Harry, c'est de plaire à Anita Bones. C'est elle qui chapote tout. Elle peut te propulser en avant ou te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je crois que sur ce plan là... Malfoy a pris une avance. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloge à son sujet.

Son meilleur ami finit par grommeler des jurons et mit son pyjama aux manches trop courtes. Ils s'allongèrent chacun dans leur lit et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ron saisit son Déluminateur et la chambre fut aussitôt plongée dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry était en retard. Il arriva au Ministère, la tenue en désordre. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre le niveau réservé au Département de Reconstruction. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent il fut stupéfait du capharnaüm.<p>

Des déménageurs allaient et venaient entre les deux ailes et transportaient des cartons avec des sortilèges de Lévitation particulièrement précis et complexes. Harry contourna une statue aux inspirations hellénistiques ressemblant trait pour trait à un aïeul de Draco dont il avait aperçu le portrait en se rendant au Gaslight il y a plusieurs semaines de cela.

– La réunion va bientôt commencer, lança une voix froide et traînante derrière son dos.

Harry se retourna.

Draco était là, dans une somptueuse robe verte émeraude brodée de fils noirs et argent. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et ouvrit la porte faisant face à l'ascenseur. C'était une vaste salle circulaire où une table avait été placée au centre. Tout autour étaient assis plusieurs membres du ministère ainsi que deux journalistes, dont Rita Skeeter. L'autre chroniqueur se leva avec précipitation pour serrer la main de Harry :

– Je suis Emmett Jones. Je travaillais il y a peu pour la _Gazette _mais je suis maintenant au _Newly Wikido_. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

– M-Moi de même, bafouilla le Survivant.

Ce dernier pris bien garde à ne pas croiser le regard perçant de Rita Skeeter, qui l'observait avec délice, sa Plume à Papote suspendue quelques millimètres au-dessus d'un parchemin vierge.

–- Harry, voici Mr. Thumberton, déclara Draco comme s'il se trouvait dans un petit salon de thé. Mr Thumberton est un expert en finance que j'ai fait venir pour l'occasion. Il va écouter mon projet et nous dira s'il s'avère réaliste. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Harry fit non de la tête et se maudit de ne pas avoir écrit à Queen pour qu'il soit présent en ce jour si important. Il nota cependant l'air légèrement surpris de Kingsley lorsque Draco l'appela par son prénom.

– Bon, reprit Draco, je ne te présente pas Monsieur le Ministre, Ernest Baxter ou encore Anita Bones. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer ? Harry tu as des idées de membres que tu voudrais autour de toi pour t'aider ?

Aussitôt, la Plume de Rita Skeeter se mit à frétiller sur le papier.

– J'aimerai beaucoup que Mr Queen soit à mes côtés. Il est... brillant et... en sait beaucoup sur ce qu'on pu endurer les victimes.

– Excellent choix, nota Anita Bones. J'ai une profonde admiration pour ce garçon.

– Ensuite, je pensais à Amos Diggory qui a des liens étroits avec les autres créatures magiques. Et... Rudgton.

– Rudgton ? brailla Skeeter. Ce fou qui fait des prédications dans les couloirs du Ministère depuis des années ? Ce même Rudgton ?

– Je crois bien, dit Harry avec prudence. Il... Il a de bonnes idées.

Draco le regarda comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaître à la place de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il se râcla la gorge et formula :

– Pour ma part, j'aimerai nommé aussi trois personnes : D'abord, vous Mr Thumberton, si vous l'acceptez Lipi Zuales...

– Lipi Zuales n'est pas la fille ayant commis un attentat contre le Ministère en 1997 ?

– On a prouvé son innocence, banalisa Mr Thumberton, heureux qu'on pense à lui pour une promotion. Et elle en a dans le coffre. Elle saura y faire.

Draco le remercia d'un sourire.

– Et pour troisième membre, j'aimerai beaucoup que Ron Weasley me rejoigne.

Harry, qui se versait un verre d'eau, en renversa une bonne partie sur la table. Il utilisa un _Evanesco_ afin de réparer les dégâts.

– Ron ? croassa-t-il.

– Oui, c'est un stratège et je pense qu'il dispose d'une matière grise assez impressionnante. Après tout, il a réussi à déjouer un échiquier ensorcellé dès sa première année, a été aux côtés de Harry durant de nombreuses épreuves – dont la guerre, et a été reçu chez les Aurors avec les compliments. Malgré nos antécédents, je ne peux pas sciemment passer à côtés d'un sorcier d'exception. Weasley choisira en son âme et conscience. Je... Je comprendrais tout à fait si tu choisissais ton meilleur ami pour t'épauler, Harry. Je veux être certain d'avoir ton appuie.

Harry acquiesça. On venait d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Toutefois, Harry restait sur ses gardes.

Voulait-il avoir un œil direct sur ses affaires en nommant son meilleur ami ? Désirait-il créer des tensions entre eux ? Etait-ce un nouveau stratagème pour rabaisser Ron et lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge ? Ron préfèrera-t-il rester au Bureau des Aurors ?

– J'ai déjà plusieurs idées concernant les plans de redressement de l'économie, poursuivit Draco l'air de rien. D'abord...

S'en suivit un long échange codé et complexe entre Thumberton, Draco, Anita Bones et le journaliste du _Newly Wikido_. Harry préféra conserver le silence en attendant son tour.

Il exposa ensuite les idées majeures qu'il avait rapidement évoqué à Ron la veille au soir. La réunion se finit une heure plus tard, sur des serrements de mains chaleureuses – sauf Rita Skeeter, qui sortit sans un mot.

Une fois seuls, Draco afficha un sourire franc :

– Tu veux visiter ton bureau ?

– D'abord, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi Ron.

– Je te l'ai dit, répondit-il en un haussement d'épaules.

– Je te connais. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans but précis.

– Les temps changent.

Draco quitta la salle de réunion. Harry regagna l'aile est – à l'opposée de celle qu'occupait désormais Draco.

C'était un grand bureau ouvert sur un paysage fabriqué de toute pièce par le service de nettoyage du ministère.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était gris.

* * *

><p>Les jours s'écoulèrent et l'arrivée de Hermione au Terrier se rapprochait.<p>

Ron venait de recevoir le courrier de Malfoy et attendait l'avis de sa meilleure amie pour prendre une décision. Pour sa part, Harry n'avait reçu de réponses que de la part de Queen qui promettait de lui rendre visite dans les prochains jours. Amos Diggorry ni Rudgton n'avaient répondu.

Pour passer le temps, il rédigea une nouvelle lettre à Neville. Il venait de recevoir dans la matinée des croquis de la plante Astra et trouvait les études menées sur celle-ci fascinantes... Harry laissa courir sa plume sur le parchemin jauni, cherchant parfois ses mots.

On toqua à la porte. Draco ouvrit :

– Monsieur le Ministre souhaite te voir en privée dans la salle de réunion.

Harry se leva et rejoignit la pièce voisine. Draco le regarda disparaître et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Il entra dans le bureau de son collègue et fouilla précautionneusement sa correspondance avec Neville Londubat. Il leva sa baguette magique et formula un sortilège de duplicata au-dessus des croquis de la fleur Astra.

Tout à coup, Blaise Zabini apparut dans la pièce, mais Draco ne s'en étonna pas. Blaise était devant la porte et roulait en boule sa cape d'Invisibilité acquise sur le marché noir.

– Du nouveau ? murmura son ami.

– Ce crétin de Londubat lui explique qu'ils ont réussi à trouver une formule pour rééquilibrer les corps, lut rapidement Draco. Il faudrait ajouter de l'elixir d'Elébor. Un produit basique. Mais il fallait y penser. Tiens, prends d'abord ces copies.

Blaise les rangea dans un dossier qu'il gardait sous le bras tandis que Draco remettait tout en place.

– Tu es sûr que c'était comme ça quand on est arrivé ?

– Absolument.

– Maintenant, débrouille-toi pour transmettre les documents à Théodore pour fabriquer le complément. Je ramènerai un tonneau de Foudre chez lui ce soir, on augmentera progressivement les doses...

– Et pour la brigade de police et des Aurors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Blaise. Ils ont déjà essayé de démanteler notre réseau à Tottenham.

– Ils n'essaieront plus tant que j'ai Weasley sous les yeux.


	7. Le Polynectar

**Posté le : **10 Juin 2012._ Abracadabra !_

**EDIT :** Oui, il y aura bel et bien un slash drarry dans cette fanfiction ! Patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : Oui, je sais on a tardé, mais bon... #tousse. L'essentiel c'est que la suite soit là. Hihi. Bonne lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin pour faire vos suppositions quant à la tournure du scénario ! Le chapitre 7 (et davantage pour le 8) seront chargés en évènements donc à vos plumes et vos méninges. Sadiquement vôtre, D.

**post-scriptum :** La page Facebook "_The Baba O'Riley_" vous permettra d'avoir accès aux infos quant à l'avancée de mes textes et bien plus encore ! Rejoignez-nous.

**[1]** Polynectar : Titre du chapitre 12 du Tome 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist : 01. <strong>_Look Inside_ – Gustavo Santaolalla. **02.**_ A Window to the past _– John Williams. **03. **_The Statues_ – Alexandre Desplat.** 04. **_Many Meeting_ – Howard Shore.** 05. **_The Rooftops to the Hamamachi_ – John Williams.

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la Beta : <strong>Je suis affreusement en retard. D. bosse comme une dingue et sous-prétexte que j'ai une vie, j'ai plus autant de temps que je voudrais pour la corriger. Du coup, vous attendez trois ou quatre lustres un chapitre qu'est déjà prêt. I'm inexcusable, mais je m'excuse platement quand même et m'incline bien bas. Bonne lecture les brebis.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT <strong>[1]

**Chapitre 7 : « Le Polynectar » **

.

.

« L'auror effaçait le souvenir des festivités pour ne laisser place qu'à une salle abandonée où seuls les reliefs des repas, les verres vides et les objets abandonnés trahissaient le désordre de la veille. **» **

**.**

**.**

Un bruit de déchirement survint. Harry était dans le living-room du 12, Square Grimmaurd à enlever la tapisserie vieille de plusieurs décennies. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva tandis que le jeune sorcier froissait le lé pour le jeter dans un grand sac poubelle.

– Tu sais Kreattur, je ne trouve pas ça plus mal qu'on passe du temps ensemble, dit-il.

– Votre compagnie est agréable, Maître, croassa le petit elfe de maison en s'inclinant bien bas.

Depuis que Kreattur avait raconté en détail l'affaire Regulus et que Harry lui avait offert en gage de sa gratitude le médaillon, l'elfe avait complètement revu son jugement le concernant. Il considérait Harry Potter comme un homme noble dont il fallait se montrer digne en tant que serviteur.

Kreattur n'hésitait pas à se vanter auprès des autres elfes qu'il était le domestique personnel lorsqu'il se rendait à Poudlard. Il arborait fièrement le médaillon sur son buste décharné et pouvait passer de longues minutes à le toucher durant ses moments d'absence.

Lors de la dernière guerre, le vieux elfe avait été capturé par Yaxley qui avait réussi à pénétrer par mégarde dans l'ancestrale demeure des Black. Il y avait ensuite ramené Narcissa ainsi que Rogue pour en faire une base d'espionnage très active.

Le pauvre Kreattur s'était retrouvé sous leurs ordres et en était même venue à regretter Hermione, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il craignait par-dessus tout de recroiser les pupilles rouges de Lord Voldemort. C'était un cauchemar qui ne le quittait plus.

Traumatisé, il arrivait à Kreattur de sangloter le soir en pensant à son défunt maître et à ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait jamais croisé la route de ce terrible mage noir. Yaxley l'avait longuement interrogé sur les activités de Potter.

Mais Kreattur, attaché à son maître par une magie incompréhensible pour des sorciers aussi fermés d'esprit, ne souffla mot. Il endura nombre de tortures, en vain. Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien en tirer, Yaxley avait décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard se faire espionner par d'autres elfes de maison au cas où il tenterait de rentrer à nouveau en contact avec Potter...

Kreattur secoua son énorme tête et ses longues oreilles touffues retombèrent le long de ses épaules. Il continua à gratter le papier-peint avec adresse. L'elfe de maison avait aidé son maître du mieux qu'il le pouvait afin de réhabiliter le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ils s'occupaient de rendre entièrement salubre cette ancestrale demeure. Grâce à une astuce d'elfe, Kreattur réussit même à rénover la vieille tapisserie et faire revivre les portraits autrefois brûlés par Mrs Black. Cela fit tout bizarre à Harry de voir un portrait de Sirius...

Harry promit à Ron qu'il pourrait venir y séjourner de temps à autre lorsqu'il aurait tout fini. Le Terrier devenait bien trop oppressant. Molly ne cessait de le surveiller et Ginny, pour sa part, devenait pressante dans ses attentes.

Implicitement, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voyait la rénovation du 12, Square Grimmaurd d'un très bon œil. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à y aménager prochainement avec lui ? Plus Harry l'envisageait, moins cela lui semblait envisageable.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à établir une relation si sérieuse. Vivre avec elle reviendrait à devenir officiellement une sorte de fiancé dans l'esprit des Weasley. Ils s'attendraient forcément à ce qu'ils aient rapidement un enfant. L'idée chamboula Harry au plus haut point.

– Monsieur le Maître a l'air bien dans ses pensées, baragouina Kreattur.

– Oui, je... je pensais à quelque chose.

L'elfe de maison n'insista pas. Il sortit de la pièce afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Harry saisit son manuel de bricolage et lut rapidement un encadré contenant des formules pratiques. Le jeune sorcier agita sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa tête et le papier-peint fut remis entièrement à neuf, d'une couleur ambre rouge.

Il exécuta quelques sortilèges de nettoyage efficaces ainsi que quelques _Accio_ et_ Repulso_ et les meubles se remirent à leur place. Le lustre se vissa au plafond, les livres s'alignèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la majestueuse bibliothèque et les coussins des fauteuils se débarrassèrent de leur poussière. Harry avait réussi à avancer quasiment dans toutes les pièces, en commençant par la chambre de Sirius.

Il l'avait remise à neuf et c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti, qu'un adolescent intrépide débarquerait, enlèverait ses bottes et son blouson en cuir pour se vautrer dans le grand lit.

En revanche, Harry était pris de scrupules vis-à-vis de la chambre de Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius. Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose le dérangeait dans son histoire.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se réconcilier avec son frère. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir aux gens qu'il aimait. Ce malaise ne disparaissait pas. Irrémédiablement, Harry s'en sentait redevable et proche.

Lui aussi, sans son entourage fiable, aurait pu mal tourner. Le Choixpeau lui-même voulut l'envoyer à Serpentard. S'il avait passé son premier voyage en train pour Poudlard seul, ou en compagnie de quelqu'un comme Malfoy, il y serait certainement allé.

Parfois, il arrivait à Harry de se poser des « et si », de se projeter dans une espèce de vie parallèle. Aurait-il combattu Voldemort ou se serait-il joint à lui s'il avait été à Serpentard ? Aurait-il réussi à redorer le blason de cette maison en lambeaux ?

Gryffondor avait été la solution de facilité. Le choix d'un enfant effrayé qui voulait à tout prix être accepté dans un monde nouveau et sans tache. Harry avait de suite vu en Gryffondor une belle opportunité d'avoir des amis. Serpentard avait semblé si incertain, à côté.

Subitement, une chouette effraie se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Harry la laissa entrer. C'était une nouvelle lettre de Neville. Harry laissa la fenêtre ouverte et s'y adossa. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut. Neville lui parlait d'un nouveau champ Astra découvert il y a deux jours sur un îlot bordant le Pays de Galles.

Cette culture était illégale et fut dénoncée à la brigade de police magique. Depuis sa récente nomination au Département de Reconstruction, tout le monde semblait oublié qu'il avait, à l'origine, une formation d'Auror et personne ne prenait plus la peine de lui parler de ce genre de choses. Pas même Ron. Harry déposa la lettre sur l'étroit secrétaire, se promettant d'y répondre ce soir ou demain. Il caressa les plumes de la chouette effraie et elle lui mordit affectueusement le doigt. Elle se percha sur son épaule et ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine.

Kreattur versait dans un bol une généreuse portion de chocolat chaud lorsque l'oiseau prit son envol et alla tremper son bec sous le robinet mal fermé. Harry se laissa tomber sur le vieux banc usé en poussant un soupir.

– Voulez-vous la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Maître ? proposa l'elfe de maison.

– Non, ça ira. Je dois me dépêcher. Occupe-toi de la chouette en mon absence mais ne la laisse pas repartir.

Le jeune sorcier finit rapidement son repas, alla se préparer dans la pièce lui servant provisoirement de chambre au second puis redescendit, une cape sur les épaules. Il ouvrit la porte et transplana sur le pallier, atterissant directement dans une ruelle délabrée. Harry ouvrit la porte de secours rouillée et arriva directement dans le jardin bordant l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Ce dernier était verdoyant et des malades s'y baladaient en robe bleu ciel parmi les guérisseurs. Il en reconnut un et le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de rejoindre l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harry grimpa les les marches quatre à quatre, ne s'arrêtant qu'au septième étage.

Celui-ci était une création récente, au même titre que le Département de Reconstruction du Ministère. Il avait été nommé « Traumatisme de guerre, blessures immatérielles et pédopsychiatrie ». On y retrouvait de nombreuses personnes ayant participé ou subit la guerre de manière irrémédiable.

Étonnamment, le service réservé aux enfants était constamment surpeuplé. Kingsley Shackelbolt pensait pourtant que les jeunes sorciers avaient été très protégés durant cette période. C'était l'évidence même qu'il se trompait. Harry s'y était rendu quelque fois pour des œuvres caritatives, mais ça le rendait malade. Il ne supportait jamais l'endroit bien longtemps.

C'était toujours une blessure que de passer devant et d'entendre les gémissements de désespoir, d'isolement et de folie. Mais il le faisait quand même, parce que c'était de son devoir. Au bout du premier couloir à gauche se trouvait la salle Broderick Moroz.

C'était là qu'était interné George depuis la mise en terre de son frère jumeau. Le cas de George s'était considérablement aggravé ces dernières années au point qu'il fut impératif de le placer dans un centre hospitalier, même si, à première vue il semblait tout à fait normal.

Mrs Weasley avait pris cette décision, allant contre les supplications de Ron qui certifiait pouvoir s'en occuper seul... Harry toqua à la porte et entra. La guérisseuse avait rassemblé tous les patients pour une activité de groupe autour d'un jeu de société. Harry s'avança et trouva George assis, passablement contrarié par la tournure du jeu.

– Oh, Harry, te voilà ! dit-il en souriant. Fred et moi nous essayons de mettre une raclée à Artie depuis tout à l'heure.

Voilà, George était devenu schizophrène. Il se baladait continuellement avec un miroir et pouvait « parler à Fred » des heures durant ou du moins, ce qui lui restait de Fred. Il n'était pas rare que le défunt jumeau intervienne dans une conversation des plus sérieuses...

Harry n'avait jamais été lié à ce point à quelqu'un – excepté Voldemort. Et il doutait que le Mage Noir puisse compter vu qu'il ne le regrettait aucunement.

– Tu vas bien, George ?

– Super ! J'ai reçu la visite de Lee hier. On a pas mal rigolé. Et toi, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

– Oh, et bien, tu sais... la routine. Je retape toujours le Square Grimmaurd. Je fais des heures de travail ci et là...

– Bah mon vieux, t'as pas l'air enchanté.

– Normal, j'ai Malfoy sur le dos maintenant.

– J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé, dit George avec un large sourire. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Le pousser accidentellement dans la gueule d'un Scrout à Pétards ?

Harry traça des cercles invisibles sur la table, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il lança un sourire goguenard à George et dit d'un ton très sérieux :

– Peut-être bien.

George changea ensuite de sujet et évoqua avec lui la prochaine ligne de farces et attrapes que Fred et lui prévoyaient de produire à leur sortie de l'hôpital. Harry laissa sous-entendre qu'il pourrait l'héberger au 12, Square Grimmaurd s'il le voulait.

– Ginny est venue me voir mardi dernier, lança George l'air de rien. Apparemment, ça ne va pas fort entre vous... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Elle veut que je lui appartienne. Mais moi, je ne suis pas à elle. Je... Je veux... orienter ma vie comme bon me semble.

– Elle est devenue très autoritaire depuis qu'elle est capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Mais elle est très jalouse, aussi. Ginny pense que tu la trompes.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

– Avec qui ?

Fier de son petit effet, George se permit quelques secondes de silence avant d'entrer en confidence.

– Avec Tara Shackelbolt. Vous traîneriez un peu trop ensemble, à son goût.

– On s'est rencontré au procès ! Ce n'était pas le cadre le plus glamour qui soit, loin de là. Et elle travaille au Ministère. Donc il nous est arrivé de nous croiser dans les couloirs.

– Oui mais elle te fait les yeux doux...

– Tara a l'air d'une fille assez sûre d'elle. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi. J'en suis pratiquement certain. Elle a plutôt l'air attentive aux attentes de Gabriel Queen.

– Mmh, je vois.

Un coucou sortit de l'horloge et annonça d'une voix criarde que c'était l'heure des soins intensifs. George poussa un grognement.

– Je dois te laisser Harry. Le guérisseur Spangler déteste quand on est en retard pour la thérapie.

– Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais bientôt.

– Salue Ron pour moi. Et Hermione !

– Je vais justement déjeuner avec eux.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry quitta la pièce, puis l'hôpital en transplanant.

Il arriva devant la boutique d'Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le quartier semblait vide alors que le déjeuner approchait. Autrefois, les terrasses étaient bondées de sorciers et de sorcières gourmands ou affamées. Là, il n'y avait plus que le théâtre d'une rue grisâtre, désolée et aux façades parfois placardées d'avis d'expulsion.

Harry enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la Maison du Hibou. Il n'eut pas à attendre au comptoir puisqu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. C'était un endroit tout à fait semblable à la volière de Poudlard, aux exceptions près que c'était nettement plus propre et que les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries très anciennes.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres hormis un dôme en verre qui lassait entrer et sortir les hiboux et les chouettes. De fait, les intempéries du dehors ne parviennaient pas jusqu'au postier malingre qui répartissait le courrier entre les différents strigidés.

Harry se mis devant un des pupitres et trempa la plume en libre service dans son encrier vert émeraude. Il traça son message sur un petit morceau de parchemin.

_J'aurais bientôt fini de réhabiliter le Square Grimmaurd. _

_Viens à la fin du mois. Je t'y accueillerai avec plaisir. _

_À très bientôt, _

_Harry_

Il s'approcha du comptoir du postier et lui demanda une enveloppe. Il cacheta le tout et indiqua l'adresse de Neville. Le jeune homme chargé du Royaume du Hibou siffla une petite chouette hulotte qui vint se poser sur un perchoir. Elle tendit la patte, réceptionna le courrier et s'envola à tire d'ail.

– Ca fera deux mornilles, indiqua l'employé.

Harry tendit la monnaie et s'en alla après avoir marmonné un bref au revoir. En sortant, il aperçut une crinière emmêlée et argentée. Harry tendit le cou et marcha en de grandes enjambées jusqu'à la façade usée du nom de « Ollivander ».

– Monsieur Ollivander ! s'écria Harry. Ollivander !

Le fabricant de baguette s'arrêta dans son geste et se tourna lentement. Ses joues semblaient plus creuses, comme s'il avait déjà un pied au fond de la tombe. Il se tenait courbé et en s'approchant, Harry se demanda quand fut la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un bon bain.

Ollivander tenta de sourire mais ce ne fut qu'un triste spectacle à cause de sa dentition désastreuse. Inconsciemment, Harry songea à présenter Ollivander aux parents d'Hermione si seulement ces derniers se souvenaient encore avoir été dentistes.

– Harry, mon garçon, que fais-tu dans les parages ?

– Je me rendais au Chaudron Baveur rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

– Oh, je vois. Tu ne voudrais pas te réchauffer un peu à l'intérieur ? dit-il en désignant son magasin.

– J'aurais juste... juste une question à vous poser.

– Eh bien, je...

Les yeux de Ollivander se firent fuyants, se souvenant certainement de la dernière fois que Harry lui avait posé des questions à propos de Voldemort.

– Ca n'a rien à voir avec les Horcruxes, rassura d'emblée le Survivant. C'est à propos de ma baguette magique.

Ollivander regarda d'un air méfiant à droite puis à gauche et indiqua de son ongle crasseux sa porte, sans un mot. Harry entra le premier. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva. La boutique avait retrouvé de son ordre mais pas de son éclat de l'époque de ses onze ans.

Il restait un petit morceau de guerre, de séquestration, de mort. Comme un fantôme qui ne quitterait pas les lieux. Ollivander baissa le store et claudiqua vers l'arrière-boutique. Voyant que Harry ne le suivait pas, le fabricant de baguette l'interpella.

– Par ici, mon garçon.

Le Survivant emprunta le même chemin et ils arrivèrent dans un atelier où des bocaux contenant des griffes d'oiseaux, des yeux de grenouilles, des bobines de crins de licorne, étaient suspendus au plafond et où un rouleau de peau de dragon étaient étalé sur la grande table centrale.

Ollivander la rangea d'un coup de baguette magique et deux tasses de thé apparurent de nulle part. Harry s'assit sur un tabouret grossièrement taillé et reprit :

– Vous vous souvenez, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages je vous avais demandé si vous pouviez...

– Réparer votre baguette. Oui, je m'en souviens. Et c'est impossible.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa cape. Elle était intacte, comme au premier jour, lorsque Ollivander la lui avait présentée. Le fabricant croisa son regard, abasourdi.

– Comment avez-vous...

– La baguette de Sureau. J-J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle me répare ma baguette.

– Et elle l'a fait ?

Harry acquiesça sombrement.

– Mais depuis, elle n'agit plus de la même manière. Elle... est différente... comme si quelque chose s'était gravée en elle, quelque chose que je ne peux plus modifier.

– Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous avais dit, Monsieur Potter ? Les baguettes se nourrissent de l'expérience de chaque sorcier et se plie à sa volonté. Si son maître ne lui fait effectuer que des sortilèges défensifs, la baguette perdra un peu de ses capacités face à des sortilèges offensifs. Si la baguette doit être transmise ou conquise, elle adoptera ce nouveau sorcier. Mais si cette dernière... est... réparée par une autre, une... une baguette qui aurait l'habitude de jeter des sortilèges sanglants, elle aura tendance à faire des choses qui est ancrée dans sa nature. Il est normal que votre baguette soit maintenant plus... réactive, plus... puissante.

– Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il y a un morceau de la magie de Voldemort dedans ?

Ollivander ne dit rien.

– N'oubliez pas que son plus long détenteur fut Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore seul avait réussi à la dominer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a jamais acquise même s'il l'a utilisé. Il l'a... emprunté.

– Vous disiez que des baguettes magiques pouvaient être jumelles car vous utilisiez parfois des éléments similaires.

– Vous pensiez à la plume de phénix de votre baguette et celle de...

– Non, coupa Harry. Je me demandais juste si les baguettes pouvaient se créer des jumelles adoptives. Si les affinités les poussaient à créer un lien particulier.

Les yeux de Ollivander s'écarquillèrent un bref instant.

– Vous avez un exemple précis en tête ?

– Avec quelle baguette ai-je réparé ma baguette ? demanda le Survivant.

– La baguette de Sureau.

– Qui a été le dernier détenteur de la baguette de Sureau ?

– Draco Malfoy.

– Quelle a été ma baguette durant le combat final ?

– Celle de Draco Malfoy, répondit Ollivander.

– Comment ai-je eu cette baguette ?

– En le combattant au Manoir Malfoy.

– Combien de fois ai-je affronté Draco au cours de ma vie ?

– Ca, je l'ignore.

– Moi aussi, admit Harry. Mais un nombre incroyable de fois... Je veux juste dire que... la magie de Draco a plus intensément côtoyé la mienne que celle de n'importe qui. Alors... Je me demandais si ma baguette ne revenait pas indirectement à Draco. Et si... si vous pouviez m'en fabriquer une autre.

Ollivander ne réagit pas tout de suite et baragouina des mots en gaélique.

– On ne construit une nouvelle baguette que si l'ancienne est détruite par la magie ou volée. Votre baguette a juste doublé son allégeance. Il faut juste que Mr Malfoy ne s'en rende jamais compte. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je garderai le secret. Mais en attendant de trouver une solution, je ne me risquerait pas à provoquer Mr Malfoy en duel : vos propres sorts risquent de se retourner contre vous.

Harry hocha de la tête et se leva sans même avoir touché à son thé.

– Merci Mr Ollivander.

– Mais de rien, Mr Potter. Et n'oubliez pas de passer le bonjour à ma douce Luna de ma part.

– Je n'y manquerai pas ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la boutique.

Soudain, Harry vit Blaise Zabini s'aventurer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il se jeta un rapide sortilège de Désillusion et courut à sa suite. La ruelle était étroite et ne rendait pas commode le croisement avec les passants. Mais ces derniers semblaient être dans un état d'ébriété suffisamment avancé pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'on les frôlait.

Zabini avait rabattu son capuchon devant sa figure, avançant rapidement et Harry peinait à le suivre. Il finit par fouiller dans ses poches et l'apprenti Auror cru y apercevoir des fioles de potions.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Blaise s'était arrêté devant une façade étroite et y entra sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. La pluie commença à tomber à verse. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Il ne connaissait pas l'Allée des Embrumes et il réalisa tout à coup que c'était un immense handicap pour quelqu'un étant à la tête du Département de Reconstruction.

Harry ne sut dire combien de temps il était resté là, sous la pluie battante. Hermione et Ron devaient certainement l'attendre bien au chaud. Quelques temps plus tard, un homme ressortit de cet endroit mystérieux. Harry le regarda s'en aller.

Tout à coup, le jeune sorcier réalisa quelque chose : cet homme avait la même cape que Blaise. Cet homme était Blaise. Il avait bu du Polynectar !

Harry le suivit en courant, le bruit de ses pas perdu entre ceux de la pluie battante. Blaise métamorphosé marchait en direction du Chemin de Traverse, le pas lourd, guettant partout autour de lui. Il entra au Royaume du Hibou. Harry se jeta un sortilège Têtenebulle afin que Blaise ne le sente pas respirer ainsi qu'un autre sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses traces de pas. Blaise tira négligemment sur le rouleau de parchemin et écrivit à la hâte :

_La foudre est tombée du ciel hier après-midi. _

_Elle a brièvement éclairé Paddigtion durant l'auror. _

_Elle l'a pratiquement rendue aveugle à tout autre chose. _

_Peut-être retombera-t-elle ce soir ? _

_L'orage gronde, dehors. _

_La Tempête s'est éloignée pour lui laisser place. _

_À quand la tour frappée par la foudre ?_

Signé : K. P. W.

Harry essaya de retenir des bribes de paroles mais n'arriva à retenir que « La tour frappée par la foudre » ou encore « aveugle à tout autre chose ». Blaise fut si vif dans ses mouvements qu'il failli percuter Harry qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier se dégagea assez rapidement afin de ne pas être effleuré. Blaise griffonna l'adresse de telle sorte que Harry ne puisse la voir. Le jeune sorcier sortit après avoir payé et transplana aussitôt. Harry se dirigea enfin vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ce message ? À qui l'envoyait-t-il ? Harry poussa la porte du pub après s'être débarrassé de ses divers sortilèges. Hermione et Ron étaient installés à une des tables, discutant avec animation. Pattenrond faisait ses griffes sur le parquet en fixant de ses petits yeux perfides la tête de Ron.

– Harry ! s'écria la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as dû rester dehors longtemps pour être aussi trempé !

– On a commandé sans toi, vieux, lança Ron. Je mourrais de faim.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

Sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, une sorcière arriva devant lui avec un énorme bol de soupe. Harry commença à boire alors que Hermione sortait de son petit sac en perle une ancienne version de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

– J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Ron poussa un long soupir agacé, mais Hermione ne l'en tint pas rigueur.

– C'est une version de l'année 1999. Quand ils venaient tout juste de créer le Département de Reconstruction. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, figurez-vous. « _Le Département a été construit selon l'ouvrage_ Bien gouverner après la guerre. »

Harry lança un regard interdit à Ron.

– Et... qu'est-ce que c'est censé nous apprendre ?

– J'ai cherché ce livre partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

– Tu crois qu'il n'existe pas, tenta Ron, que c'est une coquille dans l'article.

– J'y ai pensé mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

– Ou... peut-être que c'est un livre si ancien ou si rare que le commun des mortels n'auraient pas le droit de le consulter.

– Il y a des registres, et il n'est répertorié nulle part, même sur la liste des ouvrages non-consultables. Et dans ce cas-là, pourquoi le citer dans un journal aussi lu ?

– Peut-être qu'il vient du monde moldu, tout simplement.

– Je l'ai envisagé, répondit Hermione. Je suis partie dans un cybercafé. Après une petite recherche Internet, il n'est pas identifiable.

– Cyber-quoi ? releva Ron, intrigué.

– Truc de moldus, résuma Harry entre deux gorgées de soupe.

– Et donc, si tu ne sais pas d'où ça vient, reprit Ron tout à coup songeur, en quoi ça serait forcément intéressant ?

Hermione se baissa vers les deux garçons assis côte à côte et murmura :

– L'autre jour, je cherchais quelques ingrédients pour une potion. Je suis donc allée dans la réserve de Rogue qu'ils n'ont toujours pas vidée depuis... depuis... enfin, bref. Et sur une étagère j'ai trouvé un autre livre tout à fait semblable au manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. C'est une sorte de journal... ou plutôt, des prises de notes sur le régime de Voldemort. Voldemort a écrit lui-même Bien gouverner. Rogue le cite à plusieurs reprise. Je ne sais pas où se trouve ce livre exactement... Mais je pense que le livre de Rogue fonctionne en miroir avec celui-ci et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Ministère en a eu une copie dont ils se sont inspiré.

– Surtout qu'après la chute de Scrimgeour, tout le monde pensait que Rogue aurait le titre de Ministre. Mais Voldemort a été plus habile.

– Il l'a toujours été, compléta Harry.

– Tu as ce livre sur toi ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

Hermione rougit.

– Vous comprenez, c'est un document rare et...

– Fais pas ta gentille fille, ça ne marche plus avec nous, charria Harry.

– On le lira au Terrier ce soir.

– Mmh, peut-être pas ce soir, dit Ron d'un ton évasif. J'ai... J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Les deux autres le regardèrent étrangement. Harry se lança le premier :

– Tu t'es trouvé une fille ?

– Pas ça. Vous l'auriez su depuis longtemps... Draco m'a invité au Gaslight. Il veut me reparler de sa proposition pour faire partie de son bureau au Département de Reconstruction.

Hermione recracha une partie de son jus de citrouille.

– Il t'a invité au Gaslight ? Tu veux dire... chez lui ? Le type qui te considérait comme une bouse de dragon ?

– Celui-là, ouais.

– Pourquoi on ne viendrait pas avec toi ? lança Harry de but en blanc.

– Quoi ? Hors de question !

– Après tout, je suis le collègue bien-aimé de Draco, maintenant. Je trouve ça impoli qu'il ne m'ait pas invité, mentit-il.

– Et moi alors ? Je vais vous attendre bien sagement au Terrier ?

– Je parie que tu n'as pas pris que le livre dans la réserve de Rogue, fit remarquer Harry.

– Q-Que veux-tu dire par là ? bredouilla-t-elle.

– Tu n'aurais pas aussi pris du... Polynectar ?

* * *

><p>Le portail du Manoir Malfoy venait de se dissoudre en un nuage de fumée. Ron avança le premier. Il avait mis pour l'occasion sa magnifique robe bleu-vert qu'il avait porté pour les noces de phénix de ses parents. Hermione – ayant pris l'apparence d'une jolie moldue croisée à Londres – tenait fermement le bras de Harry.<p>

Elle était d'un roux artificiel, tirant sur le rouge aubépine. Elle portait une robe beige vaporeuse soulignant des formes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Ses yeux parcoururent l'allée recouverte de gravillon où un paon albinos s'était égaré.

– C'est bizarre, souffla-t-elle, la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, nous allions être livrés à Voldemort. Et maintenant...

Elle se tut. La silhouette de Draco fut découpée par le halo de lumière provenant de l'intérieur. Il se tenait là, devant l'encadrement de la porte, un poing sur la hanche. Il finit par s'avancer et fit un long baise-main à Hermione, le nez planté dans son décolleté.

– Draco Malfoy, le propriétaire.

– Ambre, formula-t-elle.

Hermione le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé, persuadé que jamais Draco se serait permis d'effleurer sa main s'il savait que c'était elle, l'ignoble Sang-de-Bourbe. Le fondateur du Gaslight serra la main de Harry du bout des doigts et échangea quelques banalités d'usage.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron et lui saisit l'épaule avec vigueur tout en remontant l'allée à ses côtés. Harry et Hermione fermèrent la marche en se jetant un regard circonspect. Draco parlait avec leur meilleur ami d'un ton pompeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne, honorable et très précieuse connaissance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall majestueux. Hermione observa le tout d'un œil très curieux tandis que Draco emmenait déjà Ron dans la bruyante salle de réception. La main de Hermione serra celle d'Harry, comme à l'approche d'une gigantesque vague lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Des visages se tournèrent vers eux.

– Je voudrais vous présenter quelques personnes, si vous permettez, prononça Draco en désignant un cercle de jeunes gens, près du bar.

Ron lui emboîta le pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry tressailli en voyant Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier trempait ses lèvres dans une coupe de champagne en écoutant Pansy chuchoter une plaisanterie à son oreille. Près de cette dernière se trouvait une jeune femme inconnue aux cheveux bleu coupé au carré qui jouait avec la glace pillée de son cocktail avec sa paille. Draco commanda quatre nouveaux verres et servit ses invités.

– Tu es aussi là, Harry, s'étonna une voix familière.

Le concerné se retourna et y vit Tara dans une magnifique robe rouge. Elle était à tombée par terre. S'il ne sortait pas avec Ginny et que son frère n'était pas juste à côté, le Survivant se serait peut-être risqué à la draguer. Tara salua également Ron et fit la bise à Hermione – présentée comme Ambre.

– Tu n'es pas venue avec ta petite-amie ? interrogea Tara.

– Mmh, non, je... on fait une petite pause, mentit-il.

Pansy arqua un sourcil et finit d'avaler son shoot de vodka. Elle se dandina au rythme de la musique tandis que Théodore Nott, ayant légèrement maigri depuis le procès de son père, s'avança. Il murmura deux mots à l'adresse de Draco et ce dernier eut un air réjouit.

– Théo, je te présente Lipi Zuales, ma conseillère au bureau, dit le propriétaire du Gaslight en désignant la sorcière aux cheveux bleus. Et... Mmh, Ambre, c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça poliment.

– Je t'attendrais dans ton bureau, répondit simplement Théodore sans même adresser un salut.

Curieusement, Draco semblait mécontent que Théodore ne reste pas plus longtemps parmi eux. Il s'excusa et s'éloigna. Harry eut dans l'idée de les suivre. Il avait songé à ramener sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

Mais Pansy s'était lancé dans un récit passionnant. Elle racontait à quel point son nouvel amant la couvrait de cadeaux. Plus les minutes passaient, moins Harry voyait comment s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

Plusieurs fois, Tara lui jeta des coups d'œil circonspect. Le jeune sorcier se souvint alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les émotions des autres. Peut-être que son trouble la gênait. On commença à jouer une très belle valse et la fille du Ministre prit la main de Ron pour l'emmener au centre de la piste. Ils commencèrent à danser.

– Ambre, tu veux danser ? proposa Harry.

– Volontiers.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les quatre. Ron semblait réjouit qu'une aussi belle sorcière que Tara s'intéresse à lui et ne cessait de rire bruyamment à chacune de ses remarques. Harry entraîna volontairement Hermione à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenaient les deux autres. Il marcha sur les pieds de son amie dès que la musique reprit.

– Je croyais que tu détestais danser ? maugréa la jeune femme, la bouche crispée en un faux sourire.

– Je déteste toujours. Mais je dois sortir de là. Je dois...

– Retrouver Malfoy, finit-elle. Je connais le refrain depuis. Dis-moi quand tu es prêt. Je me charge tu restes.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

– Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais fantastique ?

– Oh, oui. Tu avais même promis d'en faire un tatouage à la fin de la guerre.

– Comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

– La dernière invention de George, celle qui n'a toujours pas été mise en vente : la bulle d'or.

La jeune sorcière avala une petite pastille et fut tout à coup prise d'un fort éternuement. Elle se retourna et un ballon doré s'envola dans les airs. Des exclamations admiratives se répandirent parmi les invités.

Harry profita de cette distraction pour enfiler sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il se volatilisa tandis que Blaise se frayait un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à Hermione. Il le vit juste s'approcher et demander si tout allait bien d'un air hypocrite, et disparut.

Harry fonça vers le bureau de Malfoy. Il se demandait comment y entrer sans se faire prendre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte était mal fermée. Le bureau semblait intact. Il entra et regarda autour de lui.

– Nous t'attendions, Potter.

Harry sursauta et leva le nez.

Draco et Théodore buvaient un verre sur la mezzanine de la bibliothèque. Théodore Nott semblait las, et faisait tournoyer le contenu de son verre. Harry avait l'amer impression de s'être fait piégé et se promettait de ne plus foncer tête baissée. Résigné, il finit par ôter sa cape.

– Comment as-tu que je te suivrai et que j'utiliserai ma cape ?

– La routine, répondit Draco. Je m'étonne plutôt de toutes les fois où tu ne me suis pas, ou ne me fais pas suivre... Installe-toi, nous avons à parler.


	8. Le baiser du Détraqueur

**Posté le : **25 Juin 2012. _Chapitre over long. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que cela soit limpide, mais je suis humaine donc bon, hein. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'y répondrais bientôt, dès que j'en aurais finis avec ces fucking partiels._

_ㄨㄨㄨ_

**EDIT : **Oui, il y aura bel et bien un slash drarry dans cette fanfiction ! Patience.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note importante pour la compréhension du chapitre<span> : **

**La définition que je me fais du mot « âme » : **« _Une âme morte est une âme complètement habituée _» Charles Péguy. Dans l'oeuvre de J.K.R. elle explique que l'âme est une substance qui permet de vivre et, une fois ôtée, rend la personne léthargique et incapable de réfléchir par elle-même. Elle parle littéralement de « coquille vide », c'est-à-dire qu'on existe mais on ne vit plus, on ne réfléchis plus, on ne ressent plus. Pour ma part, je considère l'âme comme une entité différenciée de l'esprit et du corps, bien que nécessaire. L'âme est une substance cruciale pour l'équilibre et la sacro-sainte trinité d'un individus, mais on peut vivre sans. Sans une âme, pour moi, on peut réfléchir, ressentir les choses (cf. les perceptions), avoir accès à ses souvenirs etc. Mais, rien ne dit que une fois l'âme partie, notre nature n'en n'est pas quasiment toute bouleversée et c'est sur ce point que je veux attirer votre attention. Une âme est un point d'appuie et une fois enlevée, tout peut changer en soi.

**[1]** Le baiser du Détraqueur : Titre du chapitre 17 du Tome 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la Bête-A (D. : J'imagine qu'en plus, tu es fière de ton jeu de mots vaseux?) : <strong>Salut les loulous. Je tiens à dire que je suis fan de Queen, et que je suis dé-gou-tée que les votants du Baba-Facebook n'aient pas choisis d'en savoir plus sur lui. Vous me faîtes honte, tous. Et je vous déteeeeeeste u.u. Je veux dire : la GOULE ? Sérieusement ? Bon elle est coule mais faut pas pousser, merde ! Pour en revenir à nos patates chaudes et au chapitre, parce qu'on est là pour ça un peu quand même : pleins de rebondissements, accrochés vous, ça va secouez dans les chaumières. Et savourez. Et laissez une rev, tant qu'à faire, c'est l'été ! (ah bon ?...)

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01.<strong> _Schizophrenic Playboy_ – The Cranberries. **02. **_Wrong_ – Depeche Mode. **03. **_Theme_ – Legend of Korra. **04. **_Path _– Apocalyptica.** 05. **_Human_ – Civil Twilight. **06. **_The Tunnel_ – Alexandre Desplat.** 07. **_Those Voices_ – Starkid. **08.** _Society _– Eddie Vedder.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaslight<strong>

**Chapitre 8 : « Le baiser du Détraqueur » [1]**

**.**

**.**

**«** **E**t au milieu de ce capharnaüm, il y avait cet homme. Le propriétaire du Gaslight crevait du bout de sa baguette magique un ballon gonflé à l'hélium, ses chaussures cirées couvertes de confettis et de paillettes. **»**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Draco arbora un franc sourire. Il descendit l'escalier menant à la mezzanine en esquissant quelques pas de danse. La musique battait son plein. C'était un rythme endiablé jazzy. Le trombone soulignait chaque accord et la contrebasse s'agitait sous les doigts du musicien.<p>

Le propriétaire du Gaslight sauta les trois dernières marches, le son étouffé par l'épais tapis persan. Harry se mordit les lèvres, conscient que la situation n'était pas à son avantage. D'un geste négligent du bras, Draco verrouilla la porte de sa bibliothèque à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Harry l'étudia un court instant : elle semblait encore neuve. Son vernis luisait toujours, alors que la sienne – en bois de houx – était éraflée à plusieurs endroits. À la fin de la guerre, Harry avait préféré garder l'ancienne baguette magique de Draco – bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne –, tout simplement parce cette dernière était incroyablement docile, réactive et puissante.

Il se sentait en osmose avec elle bien plus qu'avec celle en bois de houx ou en sureau. Quelque part, Harry éprouvait l'infime sentiment que cette baguette était sienne et l'avait toujours été. Selon Mr Ollivander, les baguettes choisissaient leurs sorciers mais changeaient également d'allégeance au gré des situations.

Comment réagirait la première baguette de Draco si elle retrouvait son maître ? Et si Draco venait à s'emparer de la baguette en boix de houx, ressentirait-il la même chose ? Et si ces deux baguettes étaient jumelles, par affinité ? Cette théorie, basée sur aucun fondement, continuait de tourner dans la tête du Survivant lorsque son ennemi d'antan reprit la parole :

– Du Whisky Pur Feu ?

– Non merci.

– J'insiste.

– Juste un peu, dans ce cas.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight en versa une généreuse dose dans un verre carré et lourd. Il fit apparaître deux glaçons de nulle part et répéta l'opération pour lui. Draco reposa finalement la flasque en cristal sur la table basse.

En prenant son verre, Harry entrevit la silhouette de Théodore – juste au-dessus de lui dans la mezzanine – rendue trouble par l'ambre de l'alcool. Harry fit semblant de boire tandis que Draco trempait tout juste ses lèvres dans la boisson.

– Demain, c'est le procès de Mr Nott, formula Draco d'une voix grave. Il recevra le baiser du Détraqueur. Et en tant que représentants du Département de Reconstruction, nous nous devons d'être là.

Il marqua une pause et laissa son bras pendre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Dans la cheminée, les flammes émeraudes virèrent au bleu électrique. Les yeux gris de Draco se perdirent dans le feu qui consumait des bûches à une vitesse incroyable. Chaque fois que une d'entre elle devenait cendre, une autre prenait magiquement sa place.

– C'est le fondateur du Manoir, Caïus Malfoy, qui a eu l'idée de cet enchantement.

– Très réussi, commenta inutilement Harry.

Draco leva sa baguette magique et un cahier épais sortit de son secrétaire. Il s'étala de lui-même sur la table basse et Harry se pencha pour le regarder de plus près.

– C'était ça que je t'avais caché la dernière fois, souffla Draco. C'est... audacieux, je sais, mais c'est un mal nécessaire.

Harry saisit un rouleau de parchemin et le lut attentivement. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte et Draco lança un simple _Alohomora_. Blaise apparut et un éclair de surprise traversa son regard. Il referma la porte et s'approcha.

Lorsqu'il vit les parchemins, son visage semblait congestionné. Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Théodore, toujours sur la mezzanine, et celui-ci n'eut pas la moindre émotion apparente.

– Vous essayez de démanteler le réseau de contre-bande de Londres à vous seuls ? résuma Harry.

– Avec tes contacts au Bureau des Aurors, nous jugions bon de t'en parler dès à présent.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir directement demandé cela à Ron ?

– Il ne comprendrait pas, répondit Draco. Il... Il ne comprendrait pas l'enjeu qui se cache là-dessous.

– Pourquoi faire ça maintenant, alors que tu as un poste à haute responsabilité ?

– Potter, ça ne date pas de maintenant. Depuis des mois nous les suivons en filature. Mais impossible de les coincer.

Blaise se tourna vers la haute fenêtre, observant les couples alanguis sur la pelouse magiquement réchauffée. Harry ne pouvait plus le voir sans se tourner complètement. En face de lui, Draco continuait de faire tournoyer son alcool dans son verre.

– Tu as le droit de refuser, bien entendu, admit Draco. Mais je m'interdisais de faire ça derrière ton dos maintenant que nous sommes associés.

– Bien sûr... Comme tu te refuses de fouiller mon bureau en mon absence, émit cyniquement le Survivant.

Le visage de Draco se durcit. Un craquement provint de la mezzanine.

– Que cherches-tu comme ça, Draco ? murmura-t-il. Que prépares-tu ? Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte contre toi pour avoir lu des documents confidentiels ? Et qu'il n'en faudrait pas moins pour te mettre sous les verrous ? Tout le monde n'attend que ça !

– Pourquoi serai-je d'emblée coupable ?

– Parce que t'en as la gueule.

Draco arqua un sourcil et dit :

– Tu sais pourquoi on appelle cet alcool le Whisky Pur Feu ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

– Mais je sens que tu vas m'instruire.

– Le fabricant a découvert, par hasard, que certains liquides magiques étaient à boire avec modération... parce que les conséquences sont parfois irréversibles.

Il avala cul-sec son Whisky, le déposa sur la table avec force, se leva, offrant son dos à Harry. Il commença à tousser et Harry eut un petit sourire narquois.

– On ne supporte pas l'alcool, Malf-...

Ses paroles se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Son ennemi d'antan venait de se retourner et une longue gerbe de feu sortit de sa bouche. Harry tomba à la renverse de son fauteuil, certain d'avoir été brûlé. Les rideaux étaient tirés et Blaise avait sa baguette dégainée, tout comme Draco. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, les cheveux sentant le roussi.

Ils se toisèrent un long moment et Harry évalua la gravité de la situation. Subitement, Théodore sauta par-dessus la rambarde de la mezzanine et atterrit deux mètres – tout au plus – devant Harry, la baguette au poing.

– À genoux, grinça Draco. Les mains derrière la tête.

Harry commença à se baisser lentement, alors qu'un sourire ravageur défigurait Blaise. Une fois à terre, Harry se demanda sérieusement ce que Draco s'apprêtait à lui faire. Ce dernier s'avança pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains mais Harry fut plus rapide.

Il lança un _Diffindo_ qui fit tomber l'ancestral lustre dans un vacarme sans nom. L'objet rata de peu Blaise qui fit une roulade sur le côté.

Harry se demanda comment les invités faisaient pour ne pas entendre tout ça, mais il s'aperçut tardivement que lui non plus, n'entendait pas la musique jouée dans la salle de réception. Quelqu'un – certainement Théodore – avait lancé un sortilège d'_Assurdiato_.

Harry repoussa ses adversaires en invoquant le feu bleu de la cheminée. Il fit une haute barrière et cette dernière s'avança d'elle-même afin de les acculer dans un des recoins de la bibliothèque.

Draco poussait des hurlements, paniqué à l'idée de voir ce micro-incendie. Peut-être avait-il une peur effroyable du feu depuis la destruction de la Salle sur Demande ? Harry les fit se coller les uns aux autres... Quand le feu s'évanouit brusquement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un champ magnétique propulsa Harry vers le plafond. Il se brisa le dos contre une des rambarde de la mezzanine, pour finalement retomber au sol.

– Plus jamais ! vociféra Draco, sa baguette au poing projetant des étincelles rouge.

Étourdi, Harry eut du mal à se relever. Blaise en profita pour lui écraser la main afin qu'il lâche sa baguette. Draco la récupéra, tremblant de tous ses membres. Des mèches blondes avaient viré au noir à cause des flammes. Il essuya rageusement la suie couvrant ses joues tandis que Théodore reprenait son souffle, dégoulinant de sueur dans son smoking.

– _Incarcerem_, formula Théodore.

D'épaisses cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Harry et Blaise en vérifia la solidité.

– On fait quoi maintenant ?

– On le détraque.

Blaise tint le col de la chemise de Harry et tendit sa main aux deux autres. Draco déposa la sienne par-dessus. Théodore les regarda un moment avant de dire :

– Nous devrions peut-être tout remettre en ordre avant, prévenir Pansy de nous laisser un peu de temps et rouvrir la porte ou cas où ses deux amis se douteraient de quelque chose.

Blaise acquiesça. Il lança un regard mauvais au corps inanimé de Harry et leva les deux bras. Subitement, le temps sembla comme revenir en arrière et les objets se remirent à leur place et les traces de feu disparurent.

La lumière revint dans les lustres et bougeoirs. Blaise déverrouilla la porte après avoir jeté un sortilège de Désillusion à la silhouette de Harry qu'il tenait fermement. Pendant ce temps, Théodore remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue et celle de Draco.

– Attendez-moi ici, je vais voir Pansy.

Les deux autres obtempérèrent et trouvèrent le temps long, comme toutes les fois où ils préparaient quelque chose. Théodore revint, ferma la porte et courut.

– Dépêchez-vous, la copine de Potter vient de ce côté !

Blaise retendit sa main, de même pour Draco, et Théodore ferma le cercle et ils transplanèrent.

Leurs respirations furent erratiques. Ils étaient arrivés à un endroit balayés par les vagues successives de la Mer du Nord cet endroit même dont avait parlé Queen lors du procès des derniers Mangemorts. Blaise lança un sortilège pour faire léviter le corps de Harry et marcha droit vers une pittoresque remise abandonnée, cachée derrière un épais feuillage.

Théodore arracha la dense végétation et ouvrit la porte.

Sur une vulgaire caisse était assise une splendide femme dont la chevelure longue et blonde tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Sa peau incroyablement blanche contrastait avec la noirceur de sa robe. Ses yeux bleus translucides semblaient mélancoliques alors qu'ils étaient illuminés par un Patronus sous forme de tigre. Il tournait autour d'elle d'une démarche princière.

Au-dessus d'eux, un Détraqueur respirait bruyamment, comme appaté par l'âme pure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui fournir. Draco jeta le corps d'Harry aux pieds de la femme qui se précipita vers Blaise.

– Pas maintenant, Nedja, grogna ce dernier. On ne t'a pas suivi ?

– Non, j'ai fait très attention. À la Tour, ils ne sont pas rendus compte qu'un Détraqueur manquait. J'ai fait comme tu as dit, Blaise. J'ai déposé une carte de mirage à l'endroit où il se tenait.

Les cartes de mirage permettait de créer des illusions magiques assez fidèles mais temporaires. Les Détraqueur, étant aveugles, ne se rendraient pas compte qu'ils manquaient un des leurs. Mais Blaise avait préféré rester prudent.

Nedja n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui venir en aide. Elle s'était rendue aux abords d'une prison et avait séduit un Détraqueur, lui promettant un copieux repas. Les vélanes étaient intouchables par les Détraqueurs et bien d'autre sorte de magie. Blaise le savait et en avait, une fois de plus, abusé.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda la vélane.

– Le type qui nous empêche d'avancer depuis des mois, prononça Théodore en asseyant Harry sur une vieille chaise.

Nedja tendit le cou.

– Ce ne serait pas...

– Oui, c'est lui, coupa Draco en s'essuyant le front.

Blaise embrassa la magnifique créature et planta son regard mazout dans le sien.

– Rentre. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça. Tu as déjà assez fait.

– Est-ce que je dois réserver une chambre pour nous ?

Il l'a poussa vers la sortie.

– Disparais. Ne m'attends pas.

Il ferma la porte derrière elle et l'entendit transplaner – d'un bruit différent de ceux des sorciers. Théodore répéta de nombreuses incantations afin de protéger le périmètre de toute intrusion tandis que Draco vérifiait la solidité des nœuds.

Blaise leva sa baguette et un petit coffre sortit de terre avec tout le matériel nécessaire à la cérémonie. Un pentagramme fut magiquement tracé au sol. Harry était au centre, Draco en face, Blaise à gauche et Théodore à droite.

Ce dernier prit son souffle et marmonna des paroles en latin. Ils pratiquaient une occulte cérémonie de magie noire prévue depuis des mois de cela, dont le but était de fragiliser l'esprit de Potter.

Au-dessus d'eux, le Détraqueur s'impatientait. Un filet de sang s'écoulait le long de la tempe de Harry. Les lunettes de travers, ce dernier commença à se réveiller. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Tu crois que ça a marché ? demanda Blaise à voix basse.

– Une seule façon d'essayer, rétorqua Draco en levant la baguette en bois de houx. _Légilimens_ !

Draco venait d'entrer dans les souvenirs de Harry, sans que ce dernier ne puisse ériger la moindre barrière :

_Il était au Terrier en train d'embrasser Ginny sur un petit bosquet. Il voyait Harry discuter avec Tara à la sortie du procès des quatre derniers Mangemorts. Il était au Square Grimmaurd en train de parler à un elfe portant un médaillon signé d'un S autour du cou. Il déambulait dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste... Il lisait le courrier de Neville Londubat... _

– _Protego _! hurla Harry en un espoir désespéré.

Brusquement, le sortilège de Draco se retourna contre lui. Il fut secoué de spasmes, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Couvert de sueur et la respiration haletante, Harry le regardait se tordre à même le sol alors que Théodore lançait un nombre sans fin d'incantations.

Pris par un démon invisible, Draco criait, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la terre et dans sa peau. Blaise s'agenouilla auprès de lui, paniqué. Les pupilles de Draco étaient vides, d'un blanc laiteux.

La légilimencie était une pratique sorcière complexe. Utiliser un _Protego_ avec une baguette défectueuse – ou du moins, ayant une double-allégeance – était dangereux. Un morceau de l'âme de Harry s'était retrouvée coincée dans le corps de Draco. L'espace était trop étroit pour deux âmes.

– Fais quelque chose ! s'époumona Théodore, au bord des larmes et les mains tremblantes.

Le regard de Blaise tomba sur son Patronus. Harry regarda au-dessus de lui et vit le Détraqueur.

– Non ! cria-t-il. NON !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le tigre argenté avait disparu et le Détraqueur fondait déjà sur lui, un glas sans précédent s'insinuant dans ses veines. La bouche de la créature s'approcha de celle de Harry et essayait de lui soutirer son âme. Le Détraqueur avait commencé à aspirer son âme : un souffle rauque s'échappait de sa bouche tandis que ses mains osseuses, couvertes de croutes, s'emparaient du visage de Harry.

Le Survivant se débattait pour tourner sa tête, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Le Détraqueur continuait de lui aspirer son âme, tout ce qu'il faisait de lui quelqu'un de si différent... et tout s'évanouit. Le corps était bien là, mais l'âme s'en était allée, ailleurs, ne laissant derrière elle plus qu'une coquille vide.

Lorsque le Détraqueur eut finit de s'en prendre à Harry, sa tête encapuchonnée se tourna vers Théodore, Draco et Blaise, recroquevillés dans un coin de la remise, couverts de poussière.

– _S-Spero Patronum_, bafouilla Théodore.

Mais le Détraqueur avançait déjà vers eux, sa robe noire vaporeuse traînant par terre. Blaise était incapable du moindre geste, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que Draco était inconscient.

– _Spero Patronum_ !

Cette fois, un long boa s'échappa du bout de la baguette de Théodore en une volute de fumée et le Détraqueur se retrouva coincé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent un moment, frissonnant de froid et de terreur.

Rien ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

– T-Tu vas bien ? demanda Blaise.

Thédore hocha de la tête. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, à entendre le vent marin souffler et ébranler la remise, comme des enfants terrorisés par le noir. Harry était tombé de sa chaise, les bras toujours attachés le long du corps.

– Tu crois qu'il... qu'il se sentira différent maintenant ?

– Oui, je crois. Draco voulait qu'on lui modifie sa mémoire jusqu'au moment où il serait entré dans la bibliothèque et qu'on lui fabrique de faux souvenirs. Tu es le meilleur dans ça. Tu t'en sens capable ?

– Pas de toute suite. Attendons un peu, répondit Théodore.

– Nous ne pouvons pas attendre trop longtemps. N'oublie pas que Pansy retient Weasley et Ambre au Manoir. À cette heure-ci, ils doivent certainement essayé de le chercher.

– Je préfère qu'ils attendent plus longtemps et modifier convenablement sa mémoire, que de le faire à la va-vite et qu'on se rende compte de quelque chose. Si le monde sorcier apprend qu'on a enlevé à Potter son âme... ils vont... ils vont nous tuer. Et... Et j'ai peur de mourir, Blaise. J'ai vraiment peur de ça.

Blaise serra la main de Théodore.

– On affrontera ça ensemble. Il n'y a plus de retour possible. C'était ce que nous voulions tous les quatre. Pour ton père et tous ceux qui sont morts sans avoir pu se venger... Nous sommes aujourd'hui debout et je ne suis pas prêt à baisser les bras.

Le silence se fit.

– Tu diras aux autres, reprit Blaise, que nous sommes tous les quatre partis voir de jeunes sorciers blessés durant la guerre. J'enverrai un de mes prostitués ayant des séquelles en guise de preuve. Tu lui ordonneras de mentir, d'accord ? On dira qu'une fois là-bas, Draco et Potter se sont disputés sur la manière d'aborder le problème et qu'ils se sont séparés que moi, je suis parti avec Draco lui changer les idées et que Potter voulait revenir au Gaslight. Fabrique-lui ce faux souvenir avec beaucoup de précision, surtout.

Théodore acquiesça.

– Il se souviendra même des motifs du papier-peint, crois-moi, certifia-t-il.

Blaise sourit et amena le bras de Draco sur son épaule.

– J'emmène Draco voir Nedja. J'espère que la magie elfique peut... faire quelque chose. N'abrège surtout pas la soirée, d'accord ? Et ne dis pas un mot à Pansy avant que tout le monde soit parti.

– Je suis déboussolé, mais pas stupide, cracha Théodore. Et le Détraqueur, on en fait quoi ?

Ils levèrent tous les deux le nez au plafond.

– Je viendrais demain avec Nedja pour qu'elle le ramène. Ce soir, la priorité c'est de tout camoufler et de soigner Draco.

Théodore se mis debout et s'approcha de Harry, d'un air volontaire. Il commença à murmurer des incantations plus complexes les unes que les autres alors que Blaise transplanait avec Draco.

Ils arrivèrent dans une des impasses de l'Allée des Embrumes, tout près de la maison-close. Blaise regarda à droite puis à gauche et traversa rapidement la rue sinueuse en portant son ami. Il entra sans toquer après avoir jeté sa propre cape sur Draco pour qu'on ne puisse le reconnaître.

Nedja était assise sur la persane dans un sublime kimono bleu nuit. Elle se précipita vers Blaise qui lui indiqua l'escalier d'un coup de menton. Nedja ouvrit la marche tandis que Dawn les suivait.

– Toi, argua Blaise, enfile une tenue respectable et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre. Appelle la concierge. Vite.

Dawn hocha vigoureusement de la tête et disparut. Nedja était sur le pas de la porte, l'attendant. Blaise entra et déposa Draco sur le lit circulaire et lui enleva sa robe de sorcier.

– Aide-moi, grogna-t-il.

La vélane se précipita et déboutonna la sublime tenue du magicien. Peu après, Dawn arriva avec une vieille femme à moitié aveugle. Ils refermèrent la porte alors que Blaise se dirigea vers un petit coffret en ivoire. Il en sortie une belle sphère opaque à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

– C'est un Portoloin vers le Gaslight, expliqua-t-il. Tu t'y rends de ma part. Tu rejoins Pansy dès que tu arrives. Tu devras prétendre avoir passé la soirée avec Théodore, Draco, Potter et moi. Lis dans les pensées de Théodore pour plus d'informations. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en dire davantage.

Il lança un regard inquiet vers Draco.

– Allez, va.

Dawn saisit la sphère et s'évapora aussitôt. Blaise fut alors pris d'un vertige.

– Allonge-toi un moment, conseilla Nedja.

– Je dois d'abord savoir ce qu'a Draco.

– Il a été tourmenté par deux âmes... informa la jeune femme. Il n'a pas supporté le choc et l'étroit lien entre les deux. Ça l'a... secoué... vraiment.

– Il va s'en remettre ?

– Oui, sûrement. Il a juste besoin de soins intensifs.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils alors que la concierge aidait la vélane afin à remettre l'aristocrate sur pied. Blaise commença à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles et se dirigea en titubant jusqu'à l'armoire contenant des fioles. Il en prit une et l'avala d'un trait.

– Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais une Potion Revigorante, déclara Nedja. Je te l'aurais apporté.

Le jeune sorcier tira une grimace lorsqu'il sentit le liquide s'écouler le long de sa gorge.

– Je dois retourner au Manoir.

– Tu ne trouveras pas ça suspect que tout le monde y retourne sauf Draco, qui est quand même le maître des lieux ? émit la vélane. Reste ici et attends que Dawn, Pansy et Théodore reviennent.

Blaise finit par s'allonger sur la méridienne, les yeux clos. Il entendit la porte se refermer. La concierge était partie de son pas claudiquant. Inconsciemment, Blaise commença à se ronger les ongles tandis que Nedja passait une main dans ses cheveux. L'attente était incroyablement longue et frustrante...

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy, puis Dawn et enfin Théodore. Blaise se redressa.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il.

– Potter était impeccable, répondit Pansy. Théodore a fait un travail d'artiste. Il ne se souvient de rien, si ce n'est avoir passé une excellente soirée avec vous trois. Il est reparti avec Weasley et cette Ambre. Je crois qu'elle a quelques soupçons mais même en fouillant bien, elle ne trouvera rien. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse se douter d'une chose aussi... grave.

Pansy regarda Draco, toujours allongé sur le lit.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il va s'en remettre, promis Nedja. Mais je ne sais pas s'il pourra retourner demain matin au travail, l'air de rien.

– Il le faut, lança Pansy. Demain est un jour important. Il est nécessaire que Draco soit là.

– Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? se permit de douter Dawn. Je veux dire... C'est... Il a l'air en piteux état.

– S'il ne se réveille pas, j'irai à sa place, déclara Pansy d'une voix ferme. Je prendrai du Polynectar. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Après tout, même s'il se réveille, il ne pourra jamais tenir demain.

– Tu te sens réellement capable d'endosser le rôle de Draco ? demanda Théodore. Tu oublies les gens du Ministère et... l'exécution...

– Chérie, coupa Pansy, j'ai eu le nez dans les affaires du gouvernement pendant plusieurs mois en couchant avec des hommes politiques et des bureaucrates. J'ai réuni suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Et dans cette pièce, personne ne connaît mieux Draco et ses mimiques que moi.

Un silence se fit.

– Elle a raison, prononça Blaise. Nous allons procéder ainsi. Il faut qu'on reste calme...

– Si tu veux qu'on soit d'attaque pour demain, il faut que nous nous préparions dès ce soir. J'ai entendu dire que Queen sera présent.

Les trois amis se turent.

– Qui est Queen ? demanda Dawn.

– Une ancienne connaissance de Draco. Grâce à lui, il a évité la prison, éluda Théodore. Queen est... attaché à lui. Il semblerait que Potter tienne à l'intégrer à son bureau. Draco avait pensé faire contre-poids en utilisant Weasley.

– En parlant de Weasley, reprit Dawn d'un air enthousiaste, je crois que je lui plais.

Les autres se tournèrent vivement vers lui.

– Répète un peu, susurra Pansy, surexcitée. Tu as... tapé dans l'oeil de la Belette ?

Dawn hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

– Il m'a demandé si ça me plairait de le revoir, prochainement. Il m'a donné rendez-vous à la fin de la semaine chez Florian Fortârome.

– Si ce n'est pas adorable... commenta Pansy. Il cache bien son jeu, hein, Blaise. Il est plutôt malin pour une pute !

Dawn baissa la tête.

– Allez-vous en, prononça le propriétaire de la maison close. Nous avons à parler.

Nedja et Dawn quittèrent la pièce.

– Vous le saviez, ça ? Que Weasley était... de l'autre bord ? s'empressa d'ajouter Théodore une fois la porte fermée.

– Pas du tout, admit Blaise. Mais on a des choses plus importantes auxquelles réfléchir : vous croyez que Potter finira par le sentir qu'il n'a plus d'âme ? Je veux dire... On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe... après.

– On finira par le savoir rapidement, formula Théodore d'un air résolu.

– Tu crois ? demanda Pansy, alarmée. J'imaginais qu'on aurait un peu de marge.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça... Mon père va subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Et dans quatre jour, j'aurais le droit à ma visite mensuelle. J'irai le voir et lui demander précisément ce qui a changé pour lui. Et on sera plus à même de pouvoir... contrôler les actions de Potter.

– Utiliser un _Imperium_ serait trop voyant et grossier, certifia Blaise. Je vous l'ai répété une centaine de fois.

– Je suis d'accord, confirma l'autre sorcier. Il faut juste convaincre Draco que nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

– Comptez sur moi pour ça, ajouta Pansy. On vient de faire un pas en avant. C'est à nous, maintenant, de faire en sorte que les choses ne tournent pas en notre défaveur. La Foudre, le Département de Reconstruction, Potter et peut-être même bientôt Weasley... Tout se passe encore mieux que prévu.

– Mais la magie laisse toujours des traces, murmura Théodore d'un air inquiet.

– Nous n'avons qu'à les maquiller, finit Blaise avec fermeté.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry et Ron venaient de transplaner sur la petite butte aux abords de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule. Ils commencèrent à descendre la légère pente pour atteindre le Terrier plongé dans l'obscurité en cette heure très matinale.<p>

– Tu n'aurais pas dû nous faire faux-bond, Harry, raisonna Hermione. On s'est inquiétés.

– Tu t'es inquiété, corrigea Ron, le sourire aux lèvres. Moi, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

– Hermione, on est juste partis une heure ou deux, rien de grave. Draco m'a présenté à des gens intéressants et des victimes de la guerre. C'était pour le boulot.

– À cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Hermione.

– Ouais, ils donnaient les soupes de nuit. Je ne pensais pas que Draco faisait dans le caritatif pourtant, je dois me faire à l'idée.

– Quand même, il aurait pu se passer... je ne sais pas moi ! Tu imagines un peu ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Harry s'arrêta.

– Hermione, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi, vraiment. Tu vas te des cheveux blancs.

Ron pouffa et Harry le soupçonna d'être légèrement ivre. Hermione tira son ex petit ami par la manche de sa robe et ils arrivèrent dans le jardin des Weasley. Ils passèrent la petite barrière et entrèrent par la porte de la cuisine. À l'intérieur, tout était silencieux.

Une des malles de Hermione était encore entreposée dans l'étroit salon, attendant d'être montée. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible mais Ron ne cessait de rire pour un rien. Hermione les laissèrent pour rejoindre la chambre de Ginny tandis que les deux garçons montaient jusqu'au dernier étage.

La chambre de Ron était baignée de lumière. Harry vit la goule assise par terre, le Déluminateur entre les mains. Apeurée, elle le déposa par terre et alla se cacher sous le bureau. Elle poussa un petit gémissement craintif lorsque Ron tomba lourdement sur son matelas, les bras en croix.

– Dors bien, vieux, lança Harry.

La goule grimpa sur la chaise et sauta afin de rejoindre le grenier. Seuls ses gros yeux jaunes étaient visibles. Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier qu'il jeta par terre.

Doucement, la goule descendit du grenier et alla chiner quelques choses sur le vêtement, ressemblant fortement à des cheveux blonds, et les fourra dans sa bouche avant de retourner dans sa cachette.

– Cette goule est timbrée, grommela Ron, bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry s'allongea et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry avait la tête qui tournait.<p>

Il mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool et se leva. Le jeune sorcier descendit dans la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le rideau plastifié, Ginny était là, lui tendant une épaisse serviette duveteuse. Harry la noua autour de ses hanches tandis qu'elle s'approcha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle entortilla autour de son doigt les chaînes de son médaillon le liant avec Malfoy. Harry le lui enleva des mains et se dirigea vers le miroir devant le lavabo pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de cernes.

– Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. J'étais juste... en colère de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. J'étais aussi en colère que tu me caches des choses et... enfin, c'est un tout, je suppose, finit-elle.

– Ca ne fait rien. C'est déjà oublié.

Ginny rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon précaire et commença à se déshabiller tout en chuchotant :

– Alors, hier soir, il s'est passé quoi d'intéressant ?

– Rien. On a rencontré tout un tas de monde, ils ont essayé de nous faire boire et on a grignoté ci et là. Ils ont parlé politique une bonne partie de la soirée. Ron s'est bien amusé et Hermione est restée sur la défensive, évidemment.

– Tara Shacklebolt y était ? demanda Ginny d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

– Oui, répondit-il en se souvenant de l'avertissement de George la veille, mais on s'est juste dit bonjour. Je ne l'ai plus vu du restant de la soirée.

Dans le miroir, Harry vit sa petite amie ôter son soutien-gorge. Elle arbora un petit sourire taquin avant d'actionner le jet de douche. Harry était tenté de la rejoindre mais il devait vite se préparer pour se rendre au Ministère. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier. Le Survivant finit par s'approcher de la douche et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule humide de la jeune sorcière.

– A ce soir, dit-il avant de transplaner.

Il arriva devant l'entrée officielle du Ministère de la Magie. Quelques sorcières et sorciers marchaient déjà à ses côtés, parlant des derniers résultats sportifs, d'un rapport extrêmement urgent à rendre, d'un concert des Vampires Hurlants ou encore du dernier scandale dans Sorcière Hebdo.

– Bonjour, Harry ! s'exclama un homme aux épaules massives et à la tête enfoncée sur les épaules. Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

– Bonjour, Garetth.

Le dénommé Garetth était en réalité Garetth Williams, le sorcier ayant donné son avis concernant la nomination de Harry dans la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était le directeur du Département des Jeux et des Sports depuis le départ précipité de Ludo Verpey en 1995.

Même si le poste de Williams était subordonné à d'autres, il était souvent écouté et avait un avis sur toutes choses – même les plus inutiles. Harry avait connu Garetth Williams lors de la dernière sélection des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead – dont faisait maintenant partie Ginny au poste de Poursuiveuse.

Il avait accompagné sa petite amie dans le stade se trouvant près d'Enfield et s'était assis dans les gradins après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance. Ginny avait été merveilleuse. Garetth, en tant que directeur de Département, avait assisté au spectacle. Il s'était approché de Harry et avait commencé à faire la conversation.

Mr Williams, malgré son air bourru et son franc-parler, était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait souvent défendu Harry ou les Weasley après la guerre.

– Sale journée, hein ? poursuivit Garetth en se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait de loin à l'entrée de toilettes publique.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait tout à coup la gorge nouée : aujourd'hui il allait assister à la descente aux Enfers de Mr Nott. Même si ce dernier n'était pas innocent, ça lui fera tout drôle de... d'assister ça. Ils finirent par entrer dans les toilettes pour homme et Garetth entra dans la première cabine de libre. Harry en fit de même quelques temps après.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, monta sur la cuvette des toilettes, mis ses pieds dans l'eau et tira la chasse. Un tunnel s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il débarqua dans l'Atrium. Garetth l'attendait un peu plus loin, un cornet de marrons dans les mains. Un vendeur se déplaçait parmi la foule avec une petite réplique de magyar à pointe sur l'épaule.

– Comment ça se passe dans ton Département ? interrogea Garetth. Pas trop submergé de boulot ?

– C'est un peu difficile pour l'instant. Les choses sont incertaines et... m'échappent.

– Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion importante dans mon bureau : on organise la Coupe de Quidditch de l'an prochain. Les équipes vont être réparties en poule tout à l'heure.

– Bon courage.

Mr Williams courut vers un des ascenseurs. Harry avait encore une heure devant lui avant l'audience. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres, au Terrier. Il n'avait pas faim de toute manière.

– Qui veut la Gazette du Sorcier ? s'écria un vendeur installé près de la majestueuse fontaine. La Gazette du Sorcier, numéro spécial !

Harry s'approcha et tendit quelques mornilles. Il déplia l'exemplaire en se rendant vers les cabines menant aux étages inférieurs. Une photographie extraordinairement lumineuse du Gaslight figurait en première page.

Il y avait Tara Schaklebolt – sublime dans sa robe rouge –, Blaise ayant un bras autour de sa hanche et faisant de même avec Pansy. À côté, on y voyait Hermione – métamorphosée en Ambre –, la tête sur son épaule. Puis vers la droite, Draco et Ron semblaient être dans une discussion animée.

Il manquait Théodore Nott. Harry se demanda si ce dernier avait quitté le portrait ou s'il avait déjà quitté la salle de réception avant qu'on ne prenne ce cliché. Rita Skeeter avait rédigé un long article à propos du Gaslight et Harry se promit de ne pas le lire maintenant afin de ne pas empirer son humeur déjà morose.

À l'intérieur, une double-page provenant du _Newly Wikido_ avait été brochée. Au-dessus, figurait le titre « _Toujours Purs_ », semblable à la phrase brodée sur la tapisserie des Black au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry se doutait bien que Barnabas Cuffe – rédacteur-en-chef de la _Gazette_ – ne se risquerait pas à mettre ce genre de billet sur sa Une.

Il y avait encore une sorte de tabou concernant le statut du sang après la guerre. La mise en place d'une Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus était encore un souvenir cuisant pour la plupart des sorciers. En effet, la persécution des Sang-de-Bourbe devenait un argument fort dans la communauté sorcière pour désormais accéder à des postes haut placés. Certains parlaient même de discrimination positive.

Pour quelques sorciers, il était maintenant improbable de donner un poste haut placé à un membre éminent d'une famille de Sang-Pur, réputée pour avoir autrefois collaborée. Malfoy était une exception.

Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un énorme progrès de ne pas avoir mis cet article entre une publicité contre les verrues et des astuces pour quelque anti-sort empêchant de faire pousser les ongles de pieds au-delà des limites de l'acceptable et – de surcroît –, que l'article soit dans son intégralité.

**« ****Petit point sur l'Histoire des Sorciers****, n° 29. **

**L**es familles authentiques de sorciers, dites au Sang-Pur, sont-elles victimes d'une propagande diffusée à travers les siècles ? C'est ce que se demande Emmett Jones, chroniqueur pour le _Newly Wikido _dans le numéro 17.

L'idéologie Sang Pur est née en Europe au Moyen-âge tandis que la chasse aux sorcières donnait lieu à de véritable effusion d'hémoglobine. La communauté sorcière eut recours à de nombreux charmes de camouflage afin d'assurer sa protection.

« _Au XVIIème siècle, tout sorcier ou sorcière qui choisissait de fraterniser avec des Moldus devenait suspect ou même réprouvé dans sa propre communauté_. » écrit Albus Dumbledore dans son commentaire des contes de _Beedle le Barde_ à propos du « Sorcier et la marmite sauteuse ».

C'est pourquoi beaucoup d'individus ayant des aptitudes magiques se laissaient enrôler dans cette idéologie conservatrice. Le terme de « traître à son sang » survient à la même période. Des sorciers influents tels que Brutus Malefoy (voir page 9, colonne 5) condamne leurs contemporains dit « amoureux des moldus » comme le souligne le passage suivant, extrait du périodique _Sorcier en guerre_ que ce dernier dirigeait à l'époque :

« _Voici ce qu'on peut établir avec certitude : un sorcier qui marque de l'affection pour la société des moldus est d'une intelligence inférieure et sa magie si insignifiante, si pitoyable, qu'il lui faut s'entourer de porchers moldus pour se sentir supérieur. Il n'est pas de signe plus sûr d'une faible magie que la __faiblesse envers une compagnie dépourvue de magie_ ».

Ce sentiment de haine est plus tard alimenté par le Code International du Secret Magique (1692) qui a forcé les sorciers à vivre dans la clandestinité. Après un plébiscite, le gouvernement admet que la plupart des sorciers se sentent offusqués par cette décision.

Or et depuis maintenant près de cinq siècles, aucun politicien n'acceptera de lever le voile sur l'existence d'un autre monde à la communauté non magique. De plus, une cellule de protection du secret magique a été mise en place avec la contribution du quartier général des Oubliators et du comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des moldus.

Avec le temps, les sorciers issus de grandes lignées se sont octroyés un statut royal en raison de leur descendance, telle une revanche du passé. Pour les plus extrêmistes, il est intolérable que des individus dits « supérieurs » aient à se cacher à d'autres « inférieurs » pour le bien commun.

Ils veulent asseoir leur autorité et en démontrant que le monde entier leur appartient. Il était ensuite devenu courant, peu de temps après le vote de 1692, que les sorciers se mettent à faire « une chasse aux moldus » afin de conjurer le mauvais sort.

Par ailleurs, Araminta Meliflua, issue de la très ancienne maison des Black (voir page 10, colonne 4), a tenté de faire valider ce projet de loi auprès du Ministère en vue de rendre légale cette pratique. Le sentiment pro-moldu est alors valable de lourdes sanctions chez les Sang-Pur.

Il est répandu de déshériter un enfant s'il montre une affection quelconque pour un moldu ou qu'il le considère comme son égal. Il peut aussi y avoir – dans des cas d'extrêmes violences – des tortures collectives, des expéditions discrètes de chasse aux moldus afin « _d'endurcir le caractère des vrais p'tits gars. Pas envie qu'ils s'amourache d'une sagouin de moldue_ » (propos tenus par Elvis Marvolo Gaunt – grand-père de Tom Jedusor (alias C.D.O.N.D.P.P.L.N.).

Bien d'autres moyens seront mis en place pour dégouter les jeunes Sang-Purs des moldus, Nés-moldus ou traîtres à leur sang. Arabella Porter, sociologue spécialisée dans la lutte des classes nous explique :

« _C'est un mécanisme récurrent chez les enfants de ce type de famille. Ils absorbent tellement de pression de toute part dès leur plus jeune âge, qu'ils font tout pour être irréprochables et acceptés par les leurs. Après tout, ils ne connaissent personne venant d'un monde différent. Les cas de rébellion sont rares et surviennent plutôt à l'âge adulte ou durant l'adolescence. Mais ce ne sont que des cas isolés_. »

Ainsi, les sorciers ayant du sang moldu dans les veines sont considérés comme des individus de seconde classe auxquelles il ne faut surtout pas se mêler. Les unions entre Sang-purs sont courantes.

« _Les mœurs des familles authentiques de sorciers entraînent une forte consanguinité. Ils sont souvent porteurs de maladies rares et encore mal connues, puisque nombre d'entre eux refusent de donner leur sang à la science, ne serait-ce que pour des examens approfondis_.», certifie le Médicomage Filibert, chercheur sur les propriétés de la génétique sorcière à Sainte Mangouste.

Pour y remédier, en 1870, Éric Mac Mahanon, Ministre de la magie à cette époque, rend proscrit plus de sept mariages au sein d'une même famille pendant trois siècles.

Ainsi, le sang coule et le temps passe. Les familles au Sang Pur deviennent rarissimes étant donné que peu de sorciers adhèrent à leurs dogmes. La majeure partie de l'aristocratie sorcière se conforte dans l'idée qu'ils constituent un groupe social à l'essence exceptionnelle car ils ne sont pas souillés par un sang impur.

L'éducation ne joue pas un rôle mineur dans cette vision puriste. Les enfants des familles authentiques sont présentés au cercle d'amis qu'à l'âge de sept ans. Selon les spécialistes, c'est à ce moment-là que se manifestent les pouvoirs magiques chez les sorciers.

La fameuse historienne Bathilda Tourdesac a prétendu dans son ouvrage intitulé _Histoire et décadence des sorciers_ que cela était un moyen sûr d'évincer tout descendant pouvant être un Cracmol. Il était primordial d'éviter de faire planer la honte sur la famille. Ce genre de pratique eugéniste à longtemps été dénoncée par l'organisation des droits de l'enfance. Néanmoins, le département de la Justice Magique n'a toujours pas osé s'interposer.

« _Ce qui est le plus dangereux pour ces enfants, se sont les préjugés que leurs donnent leur parents avant même de pouvoir rencontrer des gens n'appartenant pas à leur monde _» a déclaré Bathilda, dans une de ses interviews paru quelques années auparavant. « _Ils sont donc persuadés de valoir mieux que les autres bien qu'ils ignorent tout du monde qui les entoure. Il est alors difficile, une fois l'âge adulte atteint, de revenir sur son jugement. Difficile, mais pas impossible_ ».

Au vue de ces nombreux évènements historiques – dont les deux dernières guerres –, on peut essayer de comprendre la pression qu'ont subit, ceux qu'on appelle aujourd'hui les enfants-soldats endoctrinés dans l'idéologie de leur famille.

De nouveaux ouvrages s'emparent de ce thème pour en faire de l'histoire, un catalogue de témoignage ou encore des autobiographies fictives. Par conséquent, revoir son jugement devient alors impératif afin de ne pas tomber dans l'erreur faite précédemment. Pour cela, il nous faudra attendre de voir les prochaines élections pour les Primaires, et espérer qu'une loi, évitant de telles pressions sur les prochaines générations d'enfants innocents, surviennent.

**.**

**En mémoire de la famille Scott, massacrée par leurs voisins durant la dernière guerre, car soupçonnée d'être de Sang-Pur et partisan de Tom Jedusor, devenu Vous-Savez-Qui. » **

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry était descendu de l'ascenseur et avait marché jusqu'à l'aile menant à son bureau. Il y croisa Lipi Zuales dans le couloir, qui se dirigeait d'un pas bondissant vers la sortie. Elle lui lança un bonjour auquel il répondit à demi-mot, relisant quelques passages de l'article de la Gazette. Harry leva le nez de sa lecture quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Queen était là, dans un costume de couleur sombre. Il lui serra la main.

– Je suis là, comme convenu, dit-il.

– Entrons, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Tu as fait bonne route ?

– J'ai quelques soucis avec mon permis de transplanage, dernièrement. Mais ça rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici peu... Alors, tu as besoin de moi, il paraît.

Queen passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

– Avant toute chose, reprit Harry, je voulais te remercier d'accepté ma proposition.

– Ne sois pas naïf, j'ai aussi beaucoup à gagner en gravitant autour du nouveau co-directeur du département de la Reconstruction. C'est vraiment bon pour mes affaires. N'oublie pas que je me suis spécialisé dans ce genre de procès.

– Et quand il n'y aura plus de victimes de la guerre à défendre, tu te lanceras dans quoi ?

– Je trouverai bien un petit quelque chose, déclara Queen. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très difficile, du moins que j'ai un os à ronger.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de s'installer derrière son bureau.

– Il faut que tu t'endurcisses, reprit Queen, si tu ne veux pas te faire bouffer. Au-dessus, tu as la pression du Ministre et de milliers de sorciers qui espèrent beaucoup de tes actes. Derrière, tu as tes détracteurs, dont la Gazette du Sorcier. Et juste en face, tu as Malfoy, cet impitoyable requin. Potter, tu n'as pas idée de ce dont il est capable pour parvenir à ses fins... Il est fourbe... cruel et...

– Je sais, trancha Harry. Je le connais mieux que personne.

– C'est faux. Totalement faux. Toi, tu as connu le Malfoy de Poudlard, prêt à tout pour faire de ta vie un petit enfer. Tu n'as certainement pas connu le Malfoy de la guerre, se raccrochant à la moindre petite occasion de prouver sa valeur auprès de son père, des autres Mangemorts et du Lord.

Le Survivant l'observa étrangement.

– Tu l'as connu pendant la guerre ? alors que tu as été déporté ?

Queen acquiesça.

– Il était un des leurs. On lui donnait les taches ingrates, à l'époque. Il faisait partie des Mangemorts les plus présents sur le camp.

– Je croyais que Draco avait passé sa septième année à Poudlard...

– Oh, on avait de plus grands projets pour lui, crois-moi. Ils ont trouvé un stratagème pour le... dédoubler, dirons-nous.

– Du Polynectar, comprit Harry.

– Oui. Ils en ont fabriqué des tonnes et des tonnes durant la guerre. Des citernes remplies.

– Tu crois qu'ils les ont gardé, depuis ?

– Pourquoi videraient-ils les cuves ? Elles sont à une base secrète. Je ne les ai jamais vu... J'ai entraperçu les plans. Rien de plus. Je pense que les mieux placées pour savoir où elles se trouvent sont les héritiers directs des derniers Mangemorts.

– Malfoy...

– Malfoy n'est qu'un faire-valoir lorsqu'il s'agit de Potions. Théodore est le cerveau de l'équipe, le sorcier le plus accompli. Malfoy, lui, est celui qui organise, qui rallie, qui manigance. Comme son père. À moins que je ne me trompe quelque part...

– Tu les connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comme si on avait été élevé ensemble, compléta Queen. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point nous sommes semblables. Et c'est grâce à cette ressemblance que j'arrive à les comprendre et anticiper leurs actions. J'ai peut-être réussi à condamner les pères, mais pas les fils. Moi, je les veux tous... C'est pour ça que je vais t'aider. Je veux les coffrer, qu'ils mangent la poussière, ces enfoirés.

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège.

– Je crois que Zabini et Parkinson font partie du complot, ajouta Harry. Ils sont louches, tous les deux. Et j'ai commencé à faire une enquête. Rien de bien solide, mais...

– Fais voir et raconte-moi.

Harry lui parla alors de sa première visite au Gaslight et de ce que lui avait dit Pansy à propos des hommes avec qui elle couchait. Il évoqua brièvement l'air calculateur que prenait Draco lorsqu'il s'agissait de la nomination de son meilleur ami. Il lui parla aussi du message codé de Zabini.

– La Tour frappée par la foudre ? répéta Queen. Ça veut tout dire et n'importe quoi. Il y a un nombre incalculable de tour au Royaume-Uni. Et si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une image pour désigner quelque chose d'autre. Malheureusement, tu n'as rien de concret contre eux. Pas l'ombre d'une preuve matérielle. C'est leur parole contre la tienne.

– On me croira.

– Pas forcément, Potter. Ils préparent quelque chose et tu le sens. Ton instinct ne t'a que rarement trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Continue à les espionner discrètement.

– Seul, c'est très difficile. Et Ron ne me croira pas si je lui dis de suivre Malfoy et le reste.

– Je suis prêt à le faire.

– Sérieusement ?

– Potter, quand je suis motivé pour faire quelque chose, je le fais à fond. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être simplement tiède ou sur la réserve.

On toqua à la porte. Draco apparut, égal à lui-même, dans une robe de sorcier émeraude où deux M entrelacés étaient cousus d'un fil argenté. Tout à coup, Queen sembla fermé à toute chose et son intérêt se porta sur la fenêtre artificielle.

– C'est bientôt l'heure de l'exécution, Potter, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

– Potter ? souligna Harry.

Draco eut un léger spasme au niveau du coin de la bouche, puis s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui.

– J'imagine que tu dois y aller, finit par reprendre Queen.

– Tu veux m'accompagner ?

– Tu imagines bien que voir des hommes subissant le baiser du Détraqueur n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je vais faire un tour un peu plus haut, aux archives, voir ce qu'ils racontent à propos du camp de concentration. Des détails m'ont peut-être échappé. Je reviendrai après la... enfin, l'exécution.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent. Draco était à l'entrée du département, donnant des ordres impérieux à sa secrétaire. Queen et Harry prirent l'ascenseur sans lui. Les archives se situaient en-dessous de la salle d'audience. On pouvait y accéder grâce à un étroit escalier en pente.

– Bon courage, souffla Queen, tu en auras besoin.

Harry s'éloigna et entra dans la salle d'audience. Il s'installa sur un banc dans le fond. Seuls Mr Upkring – directeur du Département de la Justice –, quelques Manitous et trois hommes chargés de la sécurité étaient présents.

Dans les gradins, Théodore était là, attendant, aux côtés de Blaise Zabini. Curieusement, Harry s'était attendu à voir Pansy. Mais elle n'était pas là. Un retard, sans doute. Mr Upkring tapotait nerveusement sa baguette magique contre son pupitre.

Puis, tout à coup, Percy Weasley arriva par une des portes dérobées de la salle. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Mr Upkring alors que Malfoy entrait à son tour. Il s'approcha de Théodore et s'assit. Percy Weasley commençait tout juste à lire le descriptif de l'exécution lorsque Ernest Baxter, le sous-secrétaire d'État, s'approcha.

– Dis, mon garçon, ils les ont déjà... zigouillé ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

– Non, pas encore.

– J'avais espéré venir en retard. Ça fout les j'tons. Mais je dois être présent. Foutu protocole.

D'emblée, Ernest Baxter descendit des gradins en provoquant un patronus en forme de chimpanzé. Même de dos, on le voyait trembler. Percy s'arrêta, invoqua son propre Patronus en forme de paon (ce qui n'étonna guère Harry), et reprit :

– Les Détraqueurs de la prison des sorciers Azkaban vont maintenant apportés le détenu pour qu'ils subissent le châtiment ultime au vu des crimes commis durant la dernière guerre. Malgré les gardes sorciers présents dans la salle et le contrôle total qu'exerce le ministère sur les gardiens d'Azkaban, il est recommandé à l'assistance de s'entourer de leur Patronus ou de s'installer aux côtés de quelqu'un sachant l'invoquer. Merci de garder votre calme tout au long de la procédure judiciaire. En cas de malaise, veuillez quitter la salle.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et chuchota :

– _Spero Patronum_.

Mais seul un petit filet argenté s'en échappa. Il recommença plusieurs fois l'opération, en vain. Harry mis ça sur le compte de l'appréhension et de la peur. N'osant attirer l'attention sur lui, Harry resta là, le nœud au ventre, en espérant que personne ne remarquerait la curieuse absence de son Patronus.

Harry jeta un regard vers Malfoy et un hoquet de surprise se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier avait glissé sa main dans celle de Théodore.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Mais de part et autre de la salle d'audience, des Patronus apparurent. Du côté de Malefoy, un majestueux tigre argenté commença à rôder. Un sentiment curieux remua les entrailles de Harry sans qu'il ne puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent. Mr Nott était là, amaigri, dans une cage. Un Détraqueur tournait autour d'un air vorace. À la lueur bleuâtre des différents Patronus, Harry cru voir des larmes rouler le long des joues de Théodore.

– Voulez-vous prononcer quelques mots ? interrogea Percy Weasley.

Mr Nott entrouvrit la bouche, puis dit d'une voix enrouée :

– J'ai fait tout ça parce que, comme beaucoup d'autres, je croyais en ce monde idéal... En ce monde de paix où les meilleurs seraient au pouvoir. Je rêvais de ça pour toi, Théo. Mes rêves... m'ont rattrapé. Je t'en prie, ne rêve plus pour moi.

Le silence se fit.

– Allez-y, prononça Mr Upkring avec froideur.

Le Détraqueur fondit sur lui de ce râle indescriptible et dérangeant. Mr Nott glapit d'effroi. Ses gémissements étaient insupportables. Il tomba à même le sol de sa cage mais cela n'arrêta pas le Détraqueur, au contraire. Sa proie était désormais offerte.

Harry se souvint de la terreur qui l'avait pris lorsque les Détraqueurs s'en étaient pris à Sirius et à Duddley. Pourtant, là, il ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait que du vide en lui alors que Mr Nott rendait son dernier soupir d'homme entier.

Le Survivant mis ça sur le compte d'émotions contradictoire : après tout, Mr Nott était un meurtrier.


	9. Les lettres de nulle part

**Posté le : **23 Juillet 2012. _Enfin ! _

* * *

><p><strong>« The Baba O'Riley »<strong> mon groupe Facebook où vous pouvez suivre l'avancée de mes écrits et les délires que je partage avec déjà plus de deux cents membres. Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire L'Histoire de Poudlard. Pour avoir le PDF, il faut s'inscrire sur le groupe.:)

**EDIT :** Oui, il y aura bel et bien un slash drarry dans cette fanfiction ! Patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Je passe en troisième année. Alléluia ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

(1) **Gaslight** : Je suis désolée, mais on ne retournera pas au Gaslight avant le chapitre 11 ! J'ai des choses importantes à mettre en place avant une nouvelle soirée mondaine.

[1] **Les lettres de nulle part** : Titre du chapitre 3 du Tome 1.

**Mot de la Bêta exceptionnelle du chapitre, Ledzepblue : **Quel plaisir (et honneur !) de lire pour la première fois un chapitre de D avant tout le monde ! Hinhinhin. Mais aussi d'être frustrée avant tout le monde parce que niveau rebondissements ça envoit du boudin... et que l'auteure sans scrupule nous abandonne juste avant de conclure X) bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes musicales : 01.<strong>_Lean_ – Oh Land. **02. **_Reunion of Friends _– John Williams. **03. **_Mother Maria_ – Beth Heart feat Slash.** 04. **_Raphael _– Coco Rosie. **05. **_Better Time _– Leona Lewis.** 06. **_Flatline _– Elysian Fields.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT <strong>(1)

**Chapitre 9 : « Les lettres de nulle part » **[1]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**«** Il avait beau les essuyer, les étincelles ne partaient toujours pas. Elles lui collaient à la peau. Sur son front clignotaient les lettres F.R.I.C. Même dans le noir, on devinait que le propriétaire du Gaslight n'était pas de ce monde. Il appartenait à un autre. Le sien.** »**

**.**

**.**

Harry sortait de la salle d'audience, le regard perdu. Les Manitous présents et Mr Upkring avaient rapidement quitté les lieux, rejoignant le Département de la Justice magique. Draco et Blaise étaient restés à l'intérieur afin de réconforter Théodore.

Celui-ci s'était effondré durant les dernières minutes de l'exécution. Harry ne ressentit ni compassion ni pitié. Rien. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il avait appris à garder de la distance avec la misère humaine afin de ne pas se retrouver submergé d'émotions contradictoires.

Harry se dirigea vers les ascenseurs lorsqu'on l'interpella au bout du couloir. Queen lui faisait signe depuis les marches menant aux archives. Le jeune sorcier fit volte-face et le suivit en silence. Dans l'étroit escalier, ils croisèrent une Langue de Plomb qui faisait voler des rouleaux de parchemin devant lui.

– C'était si terrible ? demanda l'avocat tout en lui lançant un regard curieux.

– Eh bien, c'était plutôt... enfin, je n'ai pas de mot.

Ils arrivèrent dans une antichambre circulaire où des Gobelins affairés feuilletaient des registres, griffonnaient des notes à l'intérieur et vérifiaient l'authenticité des ouvrages grâce à des loupes ensorcelées.

Les deux magiciens s'approchèrent d'un des comptoirs et une des créature donna négligemment un badge violet à Harry où la motion « visiteur » brillait. Ce dernier remarqua que Queen en portait un tout à fait semblable, mais un vert où le mot « chercheur » y était gravé.

L'avocat l'entraîna dans une succursale, puis ils débouchèrent dans un endroit spectaculaire, d'une taille comparable à la Salle des Prophéties du Département des Mystères. On ne pouvait apercevoir le plafond et les étagères atteignaient des sommets vertigineux. Des plateformes enchantées les bordaient.

Des sorciers par groupes de deux ou trois les empruntaient et redescendaient sans le moindre bruit. Harry soupçonnait que les machines avaient été soumises à des sortilèges de silence afin de rendre l'atmosphère propice aux études. D'autres, en robe grise, déambulaient dans les rayons en poussant de gros chariots à l'aide de leur baguette magique. Il y avait vingt-six couloirs – une par lettre. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle destinée au R.

Queen semblait à l'aise et Harry se doutait qu'il avait passé de très nombreuses heures en ces lieux. Les allées étaient aussi grandes que des avenues. Tous les dix mètres environ était disposée une table de six places.

Des sphères bleuâtres lévitaient un peu partout en guise d'éclairage. Une d'entre elles voleta autour de la tête de Harry puis fila vers la seconde table où étaient assis Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci leva le nez de son ouvrage lorsqu'elle les entendit arriver. Son meilleur ami tira une chaise pour Harry. Queen s'installa en face, aux côtés de Hermione.

– Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? interrogea-t-il d'emblée.

– Ron l'a reconnu, expliqua Hermione. Nous avons beaucoup discuté tous les trois et Queen nous a raconté pour tes soupçons Harry. Et... on te croit. On te croit vraiment.

– Si on unit nos forces tous les quatre, nous y parviendrons peut-être, émit Harry.

– Tous les cinq, tu veux dire, rectifia Tara qui venait d'arriver au bout de l'allée avec un immense grimoire sous le bras.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron justifia :

– Tara nous a entendus parler de ce qu'on préparait et elle nous a mis sur une sacrée bonne piste.

La jeune sorcière eut une moue fière et se posa sur la table, juste à côté d'Hermione. Au-dessus d'eux, quelques sphères de lumière grésillaient et se battaient pour être la mieux positionnée et donc la plus efficace.

– Une piste à propos de quoi ? reprit Harry.

– Le livre, répondit Ron à voix basse. Celui de Bien gouverner après la guerre. Hermione pensait qu'il appartenait à Rogue, car elle l'avait trouvé dans sa réserve...

– Mais ce n'est pas son écriture, finit par dire Tara. Papa a échangé quelques lettres avec Rogue du temps de l'Ordre du Phénix et... j'ai eu la curiosité de lire ces lettres à l'époque. Et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas l'écriture de Rogue.

– Elle a raison, admit Hermione. Ça ne ressemble en rien aux pattes de mouche qu'il écrivait dans la marge de nos copies et encore moins au manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Regarde par toi-même.

– Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? répéta Queen à voix basse.

– C'était le surnom qu'il se donnait, éluda Harry en prenant l'ouvrage que lui tendait Hermione.

Le Survivant feuilleta le volume et sut qu'il n'était pas à Rogue en ayant à peine posé les yeux dessus.

– Vous croyez que c'est l'écriture de Voldemort ? proposa Hermione. Je veux dire... Je suis venue ici parce que je me disais qu'il y aurait forcément une trace écrite de lui. Peut-être de ses années à Poudlard... Les archives conservent les copies d'examen des anciens élèves. J'ai trouvé un exemplaire des BUSE en Métamorphose de Tom Jedusor. Ça m'a demandé pas mal de négociation, mais les Gobelins ont accepté de me le donner étant donné que ce n'est pas un document dangereux et qu'il y a déjà prescription.

Queen et Harry commencèrent à le balayer du regard. Tom Jedusor avait eu un Optimal. Cela ne les étonna guère. Après tout, il avait été un des plus brillants étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie. Ron déposa le livre juste à côté et compara l'écriture.

– Ce n'est pas la même, déclara Ron. Et même en se disant qu'il l'a peut-être changé entre temps, il n'y a strictement aucun trait commun entre les deux.

– Je... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, ragea Hermione. Cette écriture m'a l'air tellement familière !

Tara reprit l'exemplaire de Bien gouverner après la guerre en fronçant des sourcils, puis le repassa à Queen. Celui-ci le passa alors à Harry.

– Est-ce si important de savoir qui a écrit ce livre ?

– Capital même, ajouta Queen en se balançant sur sa chaise. Je pense que ça peut nous en dire beaucoup sur la manière dont coincer Malfoy et ses sbires. Après tout, ils ont l'air de l'utiliser, ou d'en avoir entendu parler.

– Et si ce n'est ni Rogue ni Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Tara, qui aurait l'idée d'écrire un truc pareil ? Et à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir ?

Hermione souffla et tira un rouleau de parchemin vierge.

– On n'a qu'à faire une liste des supposés proches de Voldemort et rayer un par un en consultant leurs copies de B.U.S.E. et d'A.S.P.I.C.

En l'absence de réaction, la jeune enseignante de Sortilège se leva.

– Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que cette écriture t'était familière, souligna Ron. De combien de personnes connais-tu l'écriture dans le monde magique ?

– Je connais la tienne, celle de Harry, de Dumbledore, de Voldemort maintenant, de tous les professeurs qu'on a eu et ça ne ressemble à aucun d'entre eux, celle de Viktor, de Percy, Ginny, et Mrs Weasley, de la mère de Harry, de Sirius et Regulus...

– C'est ça ! s'écria Ron. C'est celle de Regulus ! Tu te souviens, le mot dans le médaillon ! Ça y ressemble ! Regulus était un Mangemort et admirateur de Voldemort : tout concorde parfaitement.

À y regarder de plus près, oui, ça y ressemblait fortement. Hermione s'empara du livre et son visage s'éclaira.

– Ron tu es... extraordinaire !

– J'en conclus que vous avez trouvé, émit Queen, parce que Tara et moi nous nous sommes sentis légèrement exclus. On pourrait juste nous dire qui est ce Regulus ?

– Le frère de Sirius Black, répondit automatiquement Ron. C'est le Parrain de Harry.

– Black était un Mangemort, non ?

– Non, il s'est fait accuser à tort, éclaircit Tara. C'était un très bon ami de mon père à l'époque de l'Ordre. Mais, il est mort maintenant et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse lui demander s'il savait pour ce livre ou non.

– On aurait pu, rétorqua Ron d'une voix lasse, si seulement Harry avait gardé la Pierre de Résurection.

– Ce... Ce n'était pas un mythe ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

– Longue histoire, formula Hermione avec un petit sourire énigmatique. J'ai lu le livre hier soir. Je l'ai fini juste avant de venir. Je vous en fais un résumé où vous préférez le lire dans son intégralité ?

– Le résumé puis une copie du texte intégrale, répondit Ron à la surprise générale. Quoi ? Je suis un Auror sérieux dans mon travail et s'il y a quelque chose qui doit être étudié à fond, je le ferai...

– D'ailleurs, reprit Harry, tu ne devrais pas être au Département de Reconstruction avec Malfoy ?

– J'y suis allé juste avant que l'exécution commence. Il m'a donné ma journée. Il a dit qu'il préférait travailler avec Lipi aujourd'hui.

– Je me suis toujours étonnée de sa nomination à celle-là, prononça Tara.

– Je ne sais absolument rien d'elle, à part qu'elle a le look le plus atypique du Ministère, ajouta Ron.

Hermione agita sa baguette magique et commença à faire des copies du livre pendant que Tara racontait :

– Il semblerait qu'elle ait commis un attentat au Ministère peu de temps après que vous l'ayez infiltré par effraction. Personne n'a jamais su contre qui elle le dirigeait ni quelles étaient ses motivations. Elle a été arrêtée avant puis innocentée. Elle a purgé six mois à la prison des femmes d'Aberdeen. Tout le monde se disait que six mois, c'était trop peu. Mais, avec la fin de la guerre et le changement de gouvernement, ils l'ont laissée sortir. Parce qu'ils se disaient que – faute de preuve – c'était peut-être un simple acte de résistance contre l'oppression. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, Lipi. Mais elle est souvent dans les parages. La dernière fois, elle était là au Gaslight.

– Donc on ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette Lipi, hormis qu'elle a été une hors-la-loi, résuma Harry. Pourquoi Draco la voudrait dans son bureau ? Elle pourrait le décrédibiliser.

– Mais elle est forte, fit remarquer Ron. Je veux dire, après notre passage au Ministère, ils ont rehaussé la sécurité à son maximum. Elle a réussi à l'intégrer seule sans se faire prendre dans un premier temps. Il faut bien des ressources pour faire ça, non ?

– Je crois, bien au contraire, que Lipi a son utilité dans les manigances de Malfoy... Si tu pouvais enquêter sur elle, Ron, ça serait vraiment très enrichissant pour nos affaires. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas que si Malfoy en est là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que des gens comme elle, au passé trouble, l'ont hissé au rang de héros... ou une sorte de substitut. Il s'appuie sur elle et ça me déplaît que cette fille ait été à la prison d'Aberdeen. Je veux dire... les gens là-bas n'ont pas bonne réputation... Dans tous les cas, il est important de savoir que l'on devient le chef incontesté d'un régime ou d'un organisme grâce à cinq piliers, expliqua Queen. La force, la tradition, la loi, les dons et le charisme. Malfoy joue sur tous ses tableaux depuis plusieurs mois. Il a le Gaslight et bénéficie d'un certain prestige. C'est un personnage rendu populaire et fantasque, un peu à la Gatsby le Magnifique...

– Qui est Gatsby ? questionna Ron.

– Un fameux personnage de Littérature moldue, chuchota Hermione.

– … Il provient d'une longue lignée de Sang Pur. Et mine de rien, l'ascendance, c'est important pour une bonne partie du monde sorcier. Il a derrière lui beaucoup d'acolytes prêts à le défendre en cas de litige ou de confrontation avec la justice...

– On en a eu un savoureux exemple au IIIème procès de Gladstuck, marmonna Tara, amère.

– En plus de ça, il offre régulièrement des cadeaux à des malheureux et se fait bien voir, finit Queen.

Quatre exemplaires de Bien gouverner atterrirent devant eux et Hermione se gratta la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention sur elle, mais Tara poursuivit :

– Harry, c'est vraiment étrange... y'a un truc de changé chez toi.

– Ah ?

– Tu as fait des exercices poussés d'Occlumentie ou... quelque chose de ce genre dernièrement ?

Ron tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami.

– Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il.

– Je... C'est étrange, mais je ne ressens plus aucune de tes émotions.

– C'est normal, informa Ronald. Il vient d'assister à l'exécution de Nott, il est encore chamboulé.

– Être chamboulé c'est une sorte d'émotion, non ? nota Queen. Enfin, je n'ai jamais été très sentimental...

Hermione roula des yeux.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire qui est _précisément _ce Regulus ? demanda Tara en changeant de sujet.

– On n'en sait malheureusement pas plus, souffla l'autre jeune fille. Il est encore quelqu'un de très... mystérieux pour nous. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de faire une enquête sur lui. Harry et Ron pourraient s'en charger. Je veux dire, fouiller dans les archives ou...

– Ou en demander plus sur les rares personnes encore vivantes le connaissant ? supposa Queen. C'est très facile ce genre de choses. Je le fais habituellement avant quelques procès afin de cibler l'individu. Vous connaîtriez un peu son parcours, des noms, des choses de ce genre ?

Harry réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre :

– Les personnes vivantes qui auraient connu Regulus ne sont pas très nombreuses. Il y a bien Kreatteur, mon elfe de maison, Narcissa Malefoy, qui est sa cousine, et Slugorn.

– Slugorn ? s'enquit Ron. Regulus a été au Club de Slug ?

– Oui, c'est une des premières choses qu'il m'a dite lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a dit... regretter de ne pas avoir pu mettre la main sur Sirius, il voulait les avoir tous.

– Tous, répéta pensivement Queen en se grattant le menton. Slugorn est un chasseur de tête ? un collectionneur ? ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

– Il adore ce qui est extraordinaire, s'empressa d'éluder Ron, il n'aime pas tout ce qui est banal. À Poudlard, il avait l'habitude de réunir des élèves brillants ou de grandes lignées ou... exceptionnels. Harry et Hermione y sont allés. Ma petite sœur Ginny aussi.

– Si Slugorn aime les sorciers exceptionnels, il faudrait mieux que ce soit Harry qui y aille, dit Tara.

– Il se doutera de quelque chose, grogna Ron.

– Ron, reprit Hermione avec un fin sourire, Queen vient de dire que Slug est une sorte de collectionneur. Tu imagines son incrédulité lorsqu'à la fin de la guerre il s'est aperçu qu'un sorcier aussi brave et valeureux que toi lui a échappé alors qu'il t'avait sous le nez ? Il doit s'en mordre les doigts à l'heure qu'il est ! Tous les trois, nous avons affronté Voldemort ensemble. Et Slug n'en a eu que deux d'entre nous. Si tu vas le voir, je suis certaine qu'il sera beaucoup plus attentif à ta requête que tu ne le crois.

– Sans oublier que tu es auror, maintenant, nota Tara. Les aurors ont toujours été bien considérés par l'ensemble de la population sorcière.

Des plaques rouges s'étalaient sur le visage de Ron. Il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et promit de se rendre chez Slugorn prochainement.

– Ca ne nous dit en rien comment Rogue a pu se fournir ce livre, fit remarquer Queen.

– Il a fouillé le 12, Square Grimmaurd il y a quelques années, lorsque le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix a été décimé, informa Hermione. C'était peu de temps avant qu'on s'y réfugie.

– Et pour Malefoy ? Vous en êtes certains, qu'il en aurait lui aussi une copie ? questionna le jeune avocat.

– Nous n'avons qu'à fouiller sa maison. J'essaierai de m'infiltrer dans sa bibliothèque pour y observer les différents titres.

– Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

– J'ai cru remarquer que Blaise Zabini était très faible lorsqu'il s'agissait des femmes...

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione et Harry venaient de transplaner sur une des collines bordant le village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Le temps s'était considérablement éclairci par rapport à ce début de matinée. Un hibou voleta un instant autour d'eux et Ron le regarda avec un fin sourire.<p>

– Alors, tu as donné ta réponse à Draco pour sa proposition au Département de Reconstruction ? demanda Hermione.

– Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais le poste et que je serai dévoué au combat qu'il menait Harry et lui. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Malefoy seul à la tête d'un aussi haut poste de commandement. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde si je suis dans les parages. Et ce qu'a dit Tara à propos de Lipi n'a fait que me conforter dans mon idée. Et toi, Harry, ta nouvelle fonction te plaît ?

Le concerné haussa des épaules. L'hibou s'en alla et disparut derrière une des immenses chaumières occupées par une famille Moldue. Harry mâchouilla un ballon-gum et répondit :

– J'essaie de m'y faire même si le bureau des aurors et l'action me manquent. Le monde sorcier a la fâcheuse tendance de m'imposer un style de vie qui ne me plaît pas forcément...

Hermione caressa son bras. Le temps se rafraîchissait en cette fin de week-end. Ce soir, elle devrait retourner à Poudlard afin d'entamer sa seconde semaine de cours.

– Tu verras, tu finiras par t'y faire.

– J'ai bien enduré Voldemort, je peux bien supporter Malefoy, hein ?

– Je préfère largement supporter Malefoy que de devoir faire semblant de m'intéresser à l'élevage de Botrucs que fait Hagrid.

– D'ailleurs, comment il va ?

– Toujours inchangé. Il fait en sorte de se faire un peu plus aimer des élèves. Il est très sensible aux regards des autres. Ça serait bien si vous lui rendiez visite, tous les deux. Et puis, il y a Graup.

– Je l'avais presque oublié, maugréa Ron.

Il poussa la porte du Terrier et ils finirent par entrée. À leur plus grande surprise, Fleur était là, assise à la table de la cuisine avec Mr Weasley. Bill, pour sa part, avait le regard tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte où une petite brise automnale venait soulever les rideaux aux motifs écossais.

Il avait posé ses jambes sur l'encadrement et fumait tranquillement une cigarette d'où s'échappait un filament bleuâtre. Il était si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les trois autres arriver. Il fallut que sa mère pousse une exclamation inquiète à la vue de la mine de Harry.

– Tu es tout pâle ! C'est cette exécution, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'eut aucune réaction et la laissa l'entraîner jusqu'à la longue table où Ginny commençait à mettre le couvert.

– Quelle exécution ? demanda Fleur.

– Celles des derniers Mangemorts.

– Nous, dans notre pays, nous avons abrogé la peine maximale depuis déjà plus d'un siècle. Puis les moldus nous ont suivis quelques décennies après. Nous enfermons juste les criminels. Le baiser du Détraqueur est une pratique barbare, voire même inhumaine.

Ginny eut un air dédaigneux derrière le dos de Fleur et fit mine d'écraser une assiette au sommet de son crâne. Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement et Bill, n'ayant rien vu de cet échange, fronça les sourcils et dévisagea cette dernière.

Il finit sa cigarette et la jeta dans le buisson sous la fenêtre. Un des gnomes de jardin poussa un cri strident en recevant le mégot sur son crâne et se répandit en jurons. Ron ferma la fenêtre et serra son frère ainsi que sa belle-soeur dans ses bras.

– Content de vous revoir, lança-t-il.

Mrs Weasley posa une énorme assiette de spaghettis bolognaise et de boulettes de viande devant Harry et invita les autres à le rejoindre à table. Ron s'assit à sa droite et Hermione alla déposer leurs affaires concernant le livre secret dans la chambre du haut et revint peu après.

– Nous sommes allés voir George à Sainte-Mangouste ce matin, déclara d'emblée Mr Weasley. Il semblerait que son cas se soit légèrement amélioré selon son guérisseur. Nous pensons le ramener à la maison d'ici cet hiver si tout continue à bien se passer.

Bill joua avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

– C'est encore impossible pour lui de reconnaître la perte de Fred. Alors il se conforte dans son monde imaginaire. Il ne fait de mal à personne, sauf à lui. C'est ce point-là qui m'inquiète.

Fleur posa une main sur la sienne un court instant avant d'ajouter :

– Dans quelque temps, je suis certaine que ça ira mieux. Si le guérisseur pense qu'il peut remonter la pente, alors c'est qu'il peut le faire.

Ils parlèrent un long moment de l'internement de George avant de glisser vers d'autres sujets, comme – habituellement – le Ministère de la Magie.

– Après l'exécution, tu n'es pas resté dans les parages, n'est-ce pas Harry ? dit Mr Weasley.

– Non, je suis parti rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Harry fit bien attention de ne pas mentionner Tara pour éviter de susciter une vive réaction chez Ginny, et ne précisa pas l'endroit, car Mrs Weasley en ferait peut-être encore toute une affaire.

– Eh bien, reprit Mr Weasley, ils pensent faire un projet de loi pour interdire le baiser du Détraqueur, justement ! Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite... J'imagine qu'avec une bureaucratie aussi lente ça prendra quelques années... Mais avec du temps, peut-être.

– J'imagine que c'est Parkinson qui lui a soufflé cette idée, émit Harry. Elle est très proche de Upkring depuis un certain temps.

– J'en doute, réfuta Mr Weasley. C'est un homme ayant la tête froide.

– Oh, je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place, se permit d'ajouter Fleur. Les hommes peuvent succomber bien plus rapidement qu'on l'imagine, malgré l'image qu'on a d'eux.

– Pansy Parkinson n'était pas dans la salle lors de l'exécution, rapporta Harry. Pourtant, elle a été à tous les procès.

– Peut-être qu'elle était dans les coulisses, cette Hyène, grogna Ron en piquant rageusement deux boulettes de viande dans son assiette.

Hermione écoutait la conversation sans rien dire, réfléchissant probablement à quelque chose. Tout à coup, quelques coups furent frappés contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Bill sursauta et répandit un peu de jus de citrouille autour de lui. Ginny, la plus proche de la fenêtre, se leva et laissa entrer le hibou Grand Duc.

Il laissa tomber l'enveloppe violette qu'il tenait dans son bec et se percha aussitôt au-dessus de la cheminée où somnolait Coqcigrue. La jeune sorcière la ramassa puis la tendit à son frère.

– C'est pour toi, Ron.

Le concerné lut le contenu de l'enveloppe.

– C'est un message officiel de Kingsley, dit-il. Il veut me confier une nouvelle mission. En fin d'après-midi, une délégation officielle du Département des Jeux et des Sports se rendra en Namibie pour organiser les préparatifs de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je dois les accompagner et veiller au bon déroulement de la rencontre entre les dirigeants.

– Oh, s'exclama Molly. Ce ne serait pas une sorte de... promotion ?

– Je crois... Les gars, je vais en Namibie ! rugit Ron.

Hermione tapota son épaule, apparemment fière de lui.

– Et Malefoy ? s'enquit son meilleur ami. Il ne trouvera pas ça bizarre que tu ne sois pas à son service demain ?

– Dans sa lettre, Kingsley disait qu'il se chargeait de tout, que ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques jours, indiqua Ron. Je vais préparer mon sac !

Tandis que Ron sortait de table, Bill pensa alors à sa réaction à la venue du hibou. Il était réellement temps d'éclaircir ce problème. Depuis quelque temps déjà, sa vie prenait un tournant inattendu et cela avait commencé avec une lettre venant de nulle part. C'était arrivé un jeudi, alors que Bill était dans son bureau de Gringotts, rédigeant un énième rappel d'impayé à des sorciers endettés. Dans la pile de courrier, il y en avait une ne ressemblant à aucune autre. Intrigué, Bill l'avait lue.

C'était un extrait d'un roman sorti l'an passé, qu'il avait eu sous le nez au Terrier. Puis les lettres s'étaient suivies. Les lettres de nulle part. Un petit mot sur le temps qu'il faisait. Une suggestion. Des états d'âme. Des phrases euphoriques ou mélancoliques, d'autres, plus amoureuses. Ces syllabes qu'on ne murmurait qu'à une personne chérie, de ces mots que Bill n'avait jamais dit.

Au début, il avait pensé à en avertir Ron pour qu'il fasse une enquête, mais ses soupçons s'étaient ensuite portés sur Hermione. Et si c'était elle ?

Cette personne n'était pas dangereuse, même si elle ne signait jamais ses lettres. Bill avait toujours détesté se sentir observer sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

Au départ, ce léger désagrément devint une sorte... d'impatience ? Dès qu'il voyait un hibou, il était de suite sur le qui-vive, rêveur, plein d'attente. Elles rompaient considérablement avec son quotidien monotone. Son travail prenant à Gringotts. Son supérieur hiérarchique qui exigeait de lui des rapports réguliers et précis sur la valeur de l'or. Fleur qui voulait absolument déménager dans une maison proche d'une ville. Son envie pressante d'avoir un enfant. L'internement de George. Le deuil de Fred. Et la vie, cette vie qui se profilait et dont il n'avait jamais désirée...

En quittant Poudlard, Bill n'avait jamais pensé que son existence ressemblerait tristement à celle de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui à la même heure et mettre les pieds sur la table, que sa très gentille épouse lui serve le dîner et que ses enfants se chamaillent durant le repas. Il voulait... de l'action, sentir l'adrénaline lui donner la chair de poule, s'envoler, ne jamais retomber.

Alors ces lettres – même si elles pouvaient venir d'un détraqué mental faisant une fixette sur le roux – étaient d'un grand réconfort dans son quotidien terne et fade. Ces messages étaient un peu fous, parlaient durant de longs paragraphes de contrées éloignées, de la crainte du lendemain, mais du saisissant présent.

Bien sûr, l'expéditeur s'assurait bien de protéger son adresse d'un enchantement. Impossible de lui répondre, mais ce soir, Bill avait décidé de prendre les devants.

– Vous vous en allez déjà ? s'étonna Molly à la fin du repas.

– Bill doit se lever tôt demain matin, répondit Fleur. Ce sont des temps de folie à Gringotts. De folie !

Elle enfila son fin gilet couleur crème et saisit le bras de son époux alors qu'il finissait de saluer le restant des Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Ils passèrent la petite barrière et transplanèrent tous les deux devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement et paisiblement. Fleur et lui se parlaient occasionnellement. De toute manière, Bill n'était pas d'une nature très bavarde. Il écoutait sa femme, c'est sûr. Mais ses répliques étaient peu encourageantes.

Vers dix heures, Fleur alla se coucher alors que Bill s'attardait dans le salon. En général, c'était dans ces heures-là qu'il recevait les lettres de nulle part.

Un hibou frappa quelques coups de bec contre un des carreaux. Précipitamment, Bill alla prendre son vieux Brossdur et enfila sa cape de voyage et des gants. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le strigidé déposa la missive et s'en alla aussitôt à tire-d'aile.

Bill regarda un instant en arrière avant de s'élancer derrière l'oiseau. Il se lança un sortilège de vision perçante et de Désilusion afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus qui regarderaient le ciel durant son passage.

Le hibou avançait à une allure tranquille, comme si rien ne le pressait. Il fit même quelques piqués afin de chasser des rongeurs lorsqu'ils survolèrent un champ. Bill en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il serait face à son expéditeur...

Maintenant qu'il était pratiquement à mi-chemin au vu de l'attitude du hibou, Bill n'était plus très sûr de vouloir savoir. Soudainement, l'animal survola un village qui lui parut très familier, à quelques miles de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Ils continuèrent dans cette direction et le cœur de Bill se serra en une douloureuse appréhension. Et si c'était vraiment Hermione son admiratrice secrète, qu'en serait-il de Ron ? Même si leur relation était terminée depuis un moment, Bill savait que son petit frère avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour elle.

Le hibou commença à voler plus bas, sillonnant un ruisseau bordant le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. La maison insolite des Weasley était là, dans son équilibre précaire, quelques fenêtres illuminées.

Bill commençait déjà à préparer des phrases d'excuses à l'intention de Hermione. Il la considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa propre famille et... le strigidé vira subitement à l'ouest, et le Terrier disparut de son champ de vision. Le sorcier fronça des sourcils et se retrouva face à une autre maison, cylindrique où une lune pendait sur la bobinette.

Le hibou alla directement à l'intérieur d'une des chambres du haut. Bill se cacha derrière l'épais feuillage du pommier malade et observa Luna Lovegood, ouvrant un sachet de Miamhibou. Interdit, Bill attendit qu'elle referme sa fenêtre avant de faire demi-tour.

* * *

><p>Alors que tout le monde dormait au Terrier, Harry ferma la porte à clef à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il utilisa le Déluminateur que Ron avait laissé sur sa table de chevet et quatre sphères de lumière jaillirent du néant.<p>

Harry sortit de sa sacoche en peau de moke la fiole de Véritaserum et en versa une goutte sur son doigt qu'il passa ensuite sur ses lèvres. Il déboutonna le haut de son chemisier et caressa à plusieurs reprises la pierre de son médaillon le liant avec Draco.

Le bijou commença à chauffer et, quelques instants après, la lumière annonciatrice de la venue de Draco clignota brièvement puis il apparut. Dès lors, il leva les yeux au plafond, sachant pertinemment que la goule s'y trouvait.

Harry jeta un sortilège_ Assurdiato_ à la pièce et regarda l'autre s'asseoir sur le lit jumeau juste en face du sien. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi, Harry trouva son ennemi d'antan changé, un peu sur la défensive et aussi très fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours... Finalement, Draco sembla se détendre et lança :

– Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

– Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler aujourd'hui, au Ministère.

– Et alors ?

– J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

– On n'aurait pas pu attendre demain ?

– Je préférais un endroit un peu plus intime.

Un grincement attira leur attention. Harry jeta un regard d'épervier à la pièce avant de se rendre compte que la goule descendait du grenier avec parcimonie. Hésitante, elle resta longtemps dans son coin, ses énormes yeux jaunes vitreux fixant Draco.

Celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui provoqua un sursaut de curiosité chez la créature. Le propriétaire du Gaslight se décala légèrement, afin d'avoir la goule à l'oeil.

– Tu disais ?

– Que j'avais quelques questions pour toi, répéta Harry. Ce matin, après l'exécution, tu t'es rendu au Département de la Justice pour t'entretenir avec Mr Upkring, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, avoua l'autre sorcier en haussant des épaules. Je lui ai dit que dans de nombreux pays européens on ne pratiquait plus le baiser du Détraqueur et il serait temps que cela cesse. C'est une position politique personnelle qui n'a rien à voir avec le Département de la Reconstruction.

Harry se leva et s'assit sur le lit de Ron, auprès de Draco.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce poste, reprit-il. Après tout, les gens du Ministère t'attendent au tournant. Il aurait été tellement plus simple et judicieux de rester rentier et de vivre ta vie au Manoir – ou plutôt, au Gaslight.

Draco balaya ses propos d'un geste négligent de la main.

– Le Gaslight n'est rien d'autre qu'un faire-valoir... Toutes les choses sérieuses se passent désormais au Ministère.

– Un faire-valoir qui te rapporte beaucoup à ce qu'on dit, fit remarquer Harry. Tu en tires de nombreux appuis et des relations plus qu'utiles.

La goule renifla ses propres aisselles, arrachant une moue dégoutée à Draco. La créature battit des cils et sourit de sa bouche édentée, répandant un peu de salive sur le parquet. Elle commença à glousser lorsque le jeune aristocrate la regarda avec un peu plus d'attention. Comme un félin, elle s'approcha à quatre pattes puis observa d'un air gourmand la chevelure argentée du propriétaire du Gaslight.

– Cet animal a un problème avec moi, maugréa-t-il. Dis-lui de s'en aller.

Harry attrapa la goule par son bras maigre et la mit devant le bureau, où elle avait l'habitude de sauter pour rejoindre son grenier. La créature eut un petit glapissement à fendre le cœur avant de rejoindre son domicile.

– Au fait, cette chose a un nom ? interrogea tout à coup Draco.

– Ginny a décidé que cela serait Hector, au départ. Mais tout le monde a préféré le surnom que lui a donné Ron. C'est Ka. Et la goule répond à ce prénom. Enfin, elle le reconnaît...

– Ka ? répéta l'autre, un sourcil arqué. Ka la goule ? cagoule ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de Weasley...

– Revenons aux questions que j'avais à te poser. Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches... Depuis quelques semaines, tu n'insistes plus pour me voir en dehors du Ministère, tu évites ma présence et tu n'as pas utilisé le médaillon pour me contacter. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Imperceptiblement, le visage de Draco changea. Son air détendu avait disparu et laissait place à une légère ride au milieu du front. Harry le regarda intensément, ses yeux verts sondant le moindre changement sur sa figure pouvant le trahir. Profitant du trouble de Draco, il se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Harry pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes suffisamment longtemps pour que le Véritaserum fasse effet. Le Survivant se demanda alors s'il était préférable d'approfondir le baiser ou non.

Après tout, Draco était encore trop en état de choc pour réagir. Finalement, Harry se détacha lentement et attendit. Comme un simple réflexe, Draco humecta ses lèvres. Le Véritaserum était entré en contact avec sa langue. Gagné.

– Que me caches-tu Draco ? murmura Harry.

Draco semblait encore étourdi. Ses yeux reflétaient son incompréhension. Tout à coup, Draco sembla cerner le subterfuge lorsqu'il sentit que la vérité menaçait de les submerger. Nerveusement, ses lèvres se tordirent, mais il luttait afin de ne pas parler, créant de nombreux spasmes au coin de sa bouche.

Harry se jeta dessus, et l'embrassa encore plus fort. Il fallait que le Véritaserum fasse effet. Cette fois, il maintint son visage à l'aide de ses mains et captura ses lèvres puis imposa un rythme à sa langue. Draco tentait de se débattre.

– Que me caches-tu ? répéta-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Draco, incrédule d'avoir été pris au piège, pris conscience de la dangerosité de la situation. Il tenta de transplaner, mais Harry le tenait encore fermement. Fuir constituerait un aveu. Rester impliquerait affronter les préjudices et le retour de karma. Se taire ? C'était impossible. Mentir aussi.

Draco analysait la situation, retardant au maximum le moment crucial où il devrait parler. Il pensa à beaucoup de choses pouvant le sauver. Il tenta de mettre la main sur sa baguette magique pour se lancer un sortilège de silence, mais Harry, plus rapide, se jeta sur lui, faisant alors grincer le lit de Ron. Ils se retrouvèrent alors l'un sur l'autre.

Ne voyant presque aucune solution – et allant vers les extrêmes, Draco était prêt à se faire vomir pour retarder l'échéance... Mais les choses se déroulèrent ensuite en sa faveur.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ginny avait sa main tremblante posée contre sa bouche. Choquée, elle écarta son visage de la serrure et tourna la poignée, les larmes aux yeux.


	10. L'Autre Ministre

**Posté le :** 6 Août 2012. _Je veux du soleil et des reviews aussi. (sourire angélique)_

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist : 01. <strong>_Fireflies_ – Patti Smith. **02. **_Courtyard Apocalyspe_ – Alexandre Desplat. **03. **_Sacra_ – Apocalyptica. **04.** _Elysium_ – Portishead. **05. **_Comforting Souds_ – Birdy. **06.** _Korra Theme_ – Avatar, The Legend of Korra (Soundtrack)

**(1) L'autre Ministre : **Titre du chapitre 1 du Tome 6.

**Note : **Chapitre corrigé par mes petits soins. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>« L'Autre Ministre »<strong> (1)

**.**

**.**

**« S**on monde se résumait au faste, à l'éphémère et l'inutile une sorte de coquille de vanité. Ce microcosme fondé sur mesure pour lui – et juste pour lui – attirait une foule d'invités et le fantôme de leur convoitise. À l'époque incertaine où il vivait, avoir autant d'argent était une claire faute de goût. Mais qui le lui fera remarquer ? **»**

**.**

**.**

Draco se détacha prestement des lèvres humides de Harry et pensa aussitôt à transplaner. Ginny ferma la porte à double tour et, d'un doigt tremblant, indiqua de faire silence. Draco se cramponna au lit, se demandant à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être un sortilège bien senti... Au-dessus d'eux, la goule écarta une planche du grenier et ses deux gros yeux jaunes fixaient la scène.

Elle tendit la main et arracha un cheveu à la jeune sorcière afin de le mâchonner. En temps normal, le propriétaire du Gaslight aurait pu trouver ça quelque peu comique. D'une main tremblante, Ginny saisit le dossier d'une chaise et se laissa lentement tomber dessus. Harry ne cessait d'ouvrir puis de refermer la bouche comme s'il hésitait à prendre la parole. Ginny ferma les yeux de longues secondes, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, puis les rouvrit.

– Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots. Je veux dire... Tu aurais pu me mettre sur la voie et me repousser plutôt que... que de me faire croire à un avenir possible entre nous. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose. Juste un peu de sincérité. Avant de sortir ensemble, nous sommes amis et... c'est ce que les amis font. Être sincères.

– Ginny, c'est un malentendu...

Draco pouffa de rire.

– Un malentendu, Potter ? Prends-la pour une stupide goule pendant que t'y es ! Sans offense, toi qui est là-haut. Elle t'a vu me galocher comme un désespéré en manque. Y'a pas plus clair, n'est-ce pas Gin ?

– Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, prononça-t-elle froidement. Tu aurais apprécié, toi, surprendre Pansy à embrasser une autre fille ?

L'aristocrate accorda un bref regard à Harry qui semblait totalement désemparé. Il avait lu un truc moldu qui illustrait parfaitement ce proverbe. Un adage du style « Qui est pris qui se faisait prendre » ou à peu près... C'était moldu après tout.

– De une, Pansy n'est pas ma petite-amie même si on a été très proche par le passé. De deux, j'aurais trouvé ça terriblement hot de l'imaginer avec une autre gonzesse. De trois, Potter n'en vaut pas la peine. Je te jure, tu vaux mieux que ça Femme-Belette. Blaise lui-même te trouvait salement canon pour une Traître à son Sang.

– J'imagine que c'est une sorte de... compliment, hésita la sorcière.

– Je dis juste ça parce que tu as l'air la mieux positionnée pour me lancer un sort avant que je ne puisse me défendre.

– Avant que je ne lance un _Avada_ à Harry, reprit Ginny, pourrais-tu me dire comment tu as réussi à transplaner dans la chambre de mon frère sans passer par la porte d'entrée ? Tout autour de la maison il y a une barrière anti-transplanage pour les intrus et on t'aurait forcément entendu transplaner mais là, rien.

– Je crois que je vais laisser Potter répondre à cette question, à moins qu'il appelle Gabriel Queen à la rescousse.

Le Survivant fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi parlait-il de Queen ? Quel était le message ?

– Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour m'expliquer, contredit Harry. Ce baiser avec Malfoy n'était qu'un outil de plus pour m'aider dans mon enquête...

– Quelle enquête ? s'étonna Draco.

– Tu n'imaginais donc pas que j'allais te laisser agir à ta convenance sans même te surveiller ? nargua l'autre.

– Quel moyen tordu pour parvenir à ses fins ! s'écria Ginny, dégoûtée et hors d'elle. Si tu as si peu confiance en lui, pourquoi avoir accepté ce nouveau poste ? Pourquoi te rendre au Gaslight ? Et maintenant... maintenant tu l'embrasses ? Tu prends des raccourcis un peu rapide. Et ça pourquoi ? Pour ton obsession malsaine pour un fils de Mangemort.

– C'est vraiment très offensant ce que tu viens de dire, souligna Draco qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Ginny. J'avais mis du Veritaserum sur mes lèvres et c'était l'unique moyen pour lui soutirer des informations capitales et là, le philtre n'a presque plus d'effet et je perds du temps à t'expliquer ma mission alors que ces quelques secondes pourraient être déjà précieuses.

– Oh, tu lui faisais subir un interrogatoire forcé, alors ? Dans ce cas, Malfoy, pourrais-tu me dire si Harry t'embrassait ou non ?

– Oui.

– Y mettait-il toute sa conviction ?

– Oui, c'était très convaincant et... dérangeant.

Ginny arbora un sourire sardonique, mêlé de larmes.

– Alors, tu vois, il ne peut pas mentir.

Kagoule émit un petit glapissement depuis le grenier.

– Vous savez, reprit Draco, vos histoires de couple je m'en contre-carre comme du fumier de dragon.

Le magicien se leva comme si la discussion était close et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Pas si vite, Malfoy, prévint Ginny. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu débarquer ici à l'insu de notre vigilance.

– C'est Potter qui m'a fait venir, répondit-il d'un ton évident.

Les sourcils de Ginny se haussèrent légèrement mais elle le laissa partir. Il n'y avait nulle trace de mensonge sur sa figure. De toute manière, comment pourrait-il déjouer un Veritaserum ? Le Survivant se redressa sur le lit et entendit Draco marmonner un Lumos dans les escaliers. Hors de question pour lui d'utiliser son médaillon devant Ginny et ainsi anéantir son seul lien avec Harry.

Peut-être en aurait-il encore besoin à l'avenir... Heureusement qu'en cette heure avancée, tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Par la fenêtre, la jeune femme vit Draco passer la barrière puis transplaner après avoir pivoté sur lui-même. Le silence se répandit dans la chambrée et sur les posters orangés tapissant les murs, les Canons de Chuddley filaient d'un bout à l'autre en remuant leurs lèvres. Un batteur s'arrêta juste près de Ginny et lui faisait de grands signes de la main qu'elle ignora superbement. Les bras posés contre l'encadrement, et la tête enfouie à l'intérieur, elle renifla doucement avant de se lancer :

– Tu as changé.

– J'me doute.

– Non, je veux dire que... Tu as changé plus vite que moi, plus vite que tout le monde par ici. Et quand on change rapidement, les autres ont du mal à nous reconnaître... Je ne retrouve plus le Harry dont je suis tombée folle amoureuse. Je ne vois qu'un gars qui fait exactement ce que le Ministère attend de lui après s'en être servi autant d'années.

Les lèvres de Harry se tordirent en un spasme nerveux : Il avait envie de rétorquer qu'elle ne le connaissait sûrement pas aussi bien qu'elle l'imaginait, que tout ça, c'était dans sa tête. Mais elle semblait sincère et un énorme trou – de la taille de la Chambre des Secrets – se forma dans son ventre. Il se souvint alors de ce que Malfoy lui avait dit à propos de leur couple dès sa première virée au Gaslight :

_« Pauvre gamin. Il ne se rend même pas compte que s'il sort avec elle, c'est parce que le Mage Noir l'a choisi. Après tout, c'est la vérité. Tu-Sais-Qui adorait Ginny, et pas dans le bon sens. Il vivait cette romance par procuration, à travers toi. Tu étais pur et manipulable. Tu as dû interpréter ce violent sentiment de protection pour de l'amour. Alors, comme c'était prévu, tu t'es jeté dans ses bras, tu l'as embrassé, tu lui as fait l'amour. Et Tu-Sais-Qui, abominable pervers, regardait tout, voyait tout, vivait tout. Tu n'aimes pas Ginny. Et tu ne l'aimeras sans doute jamais car votre relation n'est que le fruit d'abominations planifiées il y a des années… Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Il ne t'a pas laissé exister, souffler, comme moi. Et ce soir – comme tous les autres – je vais faire la fête. Parce que même si je suis fatigué, même si ces gens sont ennuyeux à mourir et même si tout ça est superficiel, je me répète que je suis vivant et lui est mort. Vol... Voldemort nous a tout volé et où qu'il soit aujourd'hui, j'aimerai lui rendre tout le dégoût qu'il m'a si longtemps inspiré. Au fond, je pensais que tu le savais… que cet amour pour Ginny serait un peu trop préfabriqué pour que cela soit naturel. Mais ça a dû te rassurer. Je te connais bien… Trop, peut-être. Tu as toujours voulu te sentir aimé, entouré. Ginny t'aurait permis d'entrer dans la famille Belette sans le moindre souci, et ce, officiellement. Tu deviendrais alors le véritable frère de Ron et tu aurais eu une mère, de substitution certes, mais une mère quand même. Je me doute bien que ce que je te dis là doit te faire peur… que tu te dis que je suis tombé sur la tête… »_

Et c'était probablement vrai, au fond. Il n'aimait pas Ginny. Il aimait l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle, comme elle adorait son image à lui. Même chez les Weasley – loin de l'atmosphère fumeuse du Gaslight – on était bercé d'illusions. Il portait encore les stigmates de l'âme de Voldemort, celle qu'on lui avait arrachée et qui s'était confondue avec la sienne. Que lui restait-il à présent hormis un champ ouvert d'incertitudes et des questions plein la tête ?

– Pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi, et pas Dean ? demanda-t-il à la plus grande surprise de sa petite-amie. Je veux dire, Dean était un mec génial et vous aviez déjà un an de relation avant qu'on se mette ensemble. Et puis, tout s'est fait... si vite... sans aucune explication. C'était comme si nous étions poussés l'un vers l'autre sans aucun moyen de s'échapper. Pourtant, tu aimais Dean. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que tu le quitterais, et surtout pour moi. Gin, si je n'avais pas été ce gars... le Survivant (Il cracha presque ce mot), tu crois que tu m'aurais regardé il y a dix ans, sur la voie 9 ¾ ? Tu n'aurais vu qu'un gamin trop maigre et mal habillé, un débile parmi tant d'autres.

– Tu penses alors que si je t'ai choisi c'est uniquement par appât du gain ?

Harry haussa des épaules.

– Je n'aurais pas dit ça de cette façon, mais soit. Ça doit être un truc du genre... Mais moi aussi je suis coupable. Je me suis laissée aller à la facilité. Tu vois, en sixième année, avec toutes les horreurs que me décrivait Dumbledore sur les horcruxes, j'avais aussi envie de connaître l'amour. Je me sentais comme... condamné. Je... (Il prit son souffle) Je pensais que j'allais mourir et je voulais vraiment avoir une vie d'un gars parfaitement ordinaire.

– Donc tu t'es servi de moi ? résuma Ginny.

– Comme tu t'es servie de moi. Nous sommes à égalité dans cette histoire. Tu savais que je n'aurais pas dû être le Survivant ? Que le destin s'est joué sur un simple hasard ? Neville était tout autant concerné par la Prophétie. Si ça se trouve, cette conversation tu l'aurais eu avec lui et pas avec moi.

La jeune sorcière était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

– Si j'ai quitté Dean, c'est parce que sur le coup, ça m'a paru évident. Mais en étant honnête avec moi-même et avec toi, c'est vrai que j'ai de nombreuses fois regardé en arrière et regretté tout ça.

Harry hocha douloureusement de la tête et la laissa quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain, ils s'évitèrent soigneusement tous les deux. Ginny était partie très tôt s'entraîner avec les Harpies de Holyhead. Lui avait rejoint le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour davantage de rénovation. Il avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé, histoire de se poser un peu et de faire le tour de la question. Ron était toujours en Namibie et Hermione avait fini par rejoindre Poudlard pour le restant de la semaine.

C'était la solitude qui le rongeait peu à peu. Même enquêter sur Malfoy ne lui ferait pas changer les idées. Et puis malgré tous les changements survenus depuis la veille, Harry subissait sans rien réellement ressentir. C'était le vide autour de lui. Le vide de l'absence.

* * *

><p>S'il y avait une chose à laquelle le Premier Ministre britannique était attaché, c'était bel et bien la ponctualité. Pour lui, il était évident qu'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous relevait d'un clair manque d'éducation.<p>

L'horloge victorienne posée sur le manteau en marbre de la cheminée bougea, indiquant qu'une minute supplémentaire venait de s'écouler. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre où il pouvait apercevoir les derniers employés quitter la fameuse bâtisse.

Le 10, Downing Street était bien plus qu'une maison regroupant quelques politiciens, c'était une institution respectable et respectée. L'actuel Premier Ministre avait toujours rêvé d'entrer dans ce bureau après avoir prononcé d'une voix forte et intelligible « _Sa Majesté la Reine m'a demandé de former le nouveau gouvernement, et j'ai accepté_ ».

Il s'était battu contre l'opposition et avait gravi les échelons lentement mais sûrement, comme son vieil oncle sénateur le lui avait recommandé lors de ses jeunes années passées à Eton. « _Prends ton temps_, avait-il dit, _réfléchi bien à la circonscription où tu vas t'installer. Fais un bon mariage et commence à te faire des relations dans ton collège_. » Scrupuleux, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait dopé son ascension en chinant des conseils avisés dans les grands discours politiques, les ouvrages de Suétone, Tacite ou encore Churchill et Gladstone.

Il avait eu une carrière des honneurs exemplaires, sans accroc. Il avait même réussi à se lier d'amitié avec quelques membres de l'opposition. Son programme avait séduit dans ce contexte de crise. Il prônait l'égalité pour tous et en toutes circonstances en faisant du krach boursier son ennemi numéro 1.

En clair, un homme en apparence estimable. Mais ses détracteurs lui reprochaient des idées sous-jacentes frôlant l'extrémisme. Le Premier Ministre avait toujours plaidé l'incompréhension de ce groupuscule d'utopistes. « _Quand j'agis_, avait-il dit à un journaliste, _on me reproche mon austérité. Mais quand je ne fais rien, on blâme mon inefficacité. Dans ce cas-là, qu'on m'explique quelle attitude il est préférable d'adopter_ ». Le Premier Ministre repensa à la polémique qu'avait occasionnée cette déclaration, le regard perdu dans la rue balayée par la pluie.

Un nuage de brume recouvrait l'ensemble de la capitale depuis plusieurs jours et les températures avaient rapidement chuté. Les spécialistes n'avaient su expliquer la raison de ce brusque changement météorologique. Le Premier Ministre, lui, en avait une petite idée.

Inconsciemment, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa monstre. 20 H 41. Il aurait bien gagné un peu de temps en retravaillant quelques dossiers du jour, mais il avait déjà tout bouclé en fin d'après-midi. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils en velours vert et attendit. Un des portraits du bureau se déplaça, dans celui d'à côté et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son occupante, une Baronne période Henri VIII.

– Alors, lança le Premier Ministre d'un ton agressif, vous savez quand il va venir ?

La Baronne sursauta et répondit :

– Nous n'avons pas encore été appelés. J'imagine que cela ne devrait tarder...

Impatient, le Premier Ministre alluma une cigarette et remua les braises de la cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu depuis près d'une heure (au moment où la Baronne lui avait annoncé que le Ministre de l'autre monde souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui). La première fois que les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés, il régnait une atmosphère terrible en Grande-Bretagne : des gens disparaissaient sans préavis, les catastrophes naturelles se multipliaient, le ciel était constamment maussade.

L'autre Ministre – celui des sorciers – avait alors avoué à demi-mot qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et que des forces occultes se développaient pour renverser le pays. Quelque temps après cela, lui aussi avait été éliminé.

Le très honorable Premier Ministre avait apprécié Scrimgeour. C'était un homme valeureux et fier qui savait sur quel terrain il s'engageait et comment mener à bien ses projets. Il était regrettable qu'il en ait été venu à disparaître. Le Premier Ministre se voyait bien collaborer avec lui... Le nouveau était un ancien flic pour les sorciers, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Il ne flanchait jamais sur ses positions et les bras de fer étaient toujours longs, épuisants et fastidieux.

Le feu se mit à crépiter, provoquant des étincelles émeraude dans l'âtre. Le Premier Ministre se redressa et, tout à coup, les flammes devinrent plus intenses et un quelqu'un apparut sur le tapis persan, y répandant un peu de suie et de braise. C'était un homme grand, noir et ayant une ridicule boucle d'oreille en or. Il était vêtu d'une grande robe sombre brodée de fils argentés. À vrai dire, le Premier Ministre ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un haut dignitaire et prenait souvent sur lui afin de ne pas faire de remarques déplacées. Au fond, il avait peur que ce sorcier se serve de sa baguette magique contre lui.

– Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il d'un ton solennel en tendant sa main.

– Monsieur Shacklebolt, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Ne me dites pas que votre Lord Machin est revenu...

– Non, il n'est pas revenu et ne reviendra plus. C'est autre chose.

– Je vous écoute... un verre de whisky ?

– Non, ça ira. Je ne bois plus d'alcool.

Le Premier Ministre se servit un verre et attendit.

– Je vais être franc avec vous. Depuis quelque temps, de nombreux sorciers se volatilisent sans laisser la moindre trace... Nos élites d'aurors – chargées de la sécurité de nos concitoyens – sont en pleine enquête et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une impasse. Est-ce que de votre côté, des habitants auraient massivement disparu ?

– Non, pas à ma connaissance. En ce moment, tout est très calme dans le pays malgré la crise. Je sors d'un meeting européen sur la fin de ce semestre. Mais personne ne m'a jamais parlé d'enlèvement. Est-ce qu'il y aurait des points communs entre eux ?

– Aucun. C'est juste... comme si les personnes étaient parties de leur plein gré. Je voulais vous alarmer sur ce fait afin que vous preniez les mesures nécessaires pour protéger votre nation.

– Je vous assure que ça sera fait. J'en parlerai dès demain à mon conseiller le plus proche.

Au-dehors, la pluie commença à tomber encore plus fort en un fil ininterrompu. Le Premier Ministre souffla un nuage de fumée grisâtre qui alla effleurer le visage de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment en silence.

– Donc comme ça, reprit le Premier Ministre moldu, Lord Quelque chose a disparu. Ce garçon... Harry Potter a donc réussi à le tuer ? Étonnant. J'aurais parié sur l'autre. Je pensais que vous auriez sauté sur l'occasion pour me raconter toute l'histoire. Mais depuis la déclaration de guerre, nous ne nous sommes pas revus.

– Il aurait été dangereux que je vienne. Les Forces du Mal s'y attendaient et ça vous aurait mis dans une situation délicate. Il était préférable que je m'éloigne un long moment.

– Je vois.

À vrai dire, il ne voyait rien du tout. Il s'en fichait carrément de ce Shacklebolt pouvait bien raconter. Il avait surtout l'impression de perdre de son temps. Une fois de plus, il regarda sa montre. 20 H 58. Dans la voiture qui le raccompagnerait chez lui, il appellerait sa femme pour lui dire qu'il sera en retard.

– Je voulais vous parler d'autre chose aussi, reprit Shacklebolt. C'est à propos de votre dernier discours devant la Chambre des Lords. Vous avez employé des mots assez agressifs à l'égard de...

Le Premier Ministre se redressa, plissant des yeux, se donnant tout à coup un air calculateur.

– Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'ingérer dans nos affaires.

– Pas si cela met en danger ma communauté, et l'équilibre dans lequel nous nous sommes installés.

– Non, _vous_ et votre monde décidez des règles depuis le début. Vous nous imposez de prendre des mesures qui sont incompatibles à mes principes et ma logique.

– Le projet de loi 17 n'est qu'une vaste escroquerie et vous risquez de compromettre des années de travail juste pour défendre une cause qui est vaine, chronophage et tout à fait discutable.

– Monsieur le Ministre, je vous ferai dire que vous êtes dans mon bureau, mon pays et vous allez faire exactement ce qu'il vous plaît du moins que cela reste de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je ne veux plus entendre une seule seconde de plus des discours moralisateurs qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. J'ai été élu selon les bases démocratiques sur lesquelles est fondée la Grande-Bretagne. La machine est en marche, mon cher Kingsley, et rien ne pourra plus l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>South Ashland était un quartier résidentiel assez tranquille de la banlieue de Londres. Celui-ci avait connu son âge d'or du XIXème siècle jusqu'au choc pétrolier de 1973. Désormais, il offrait le spectacle sinistre de mansardes en ruine, de friches industrielles et en son cœur d'anciennes bâtisses rénovées.<p>

Néanmoins, une usine désaffectée troublait encore la vue du paysage par sa haute cheminée qui n'avait plus répandu un seul nuage de cendre depuis des années. Ici, on n'y prêtait plus véritablement attention : c'était un édifice comme un autre qui, pourtant, faisait partie intégrante de l'histoire de la ville.

Dans les environs, la population était principalement composée de vieux ouvriers à la retraite, vivant là depuis de longues années avec leur famille. D'ailleurs, ils étaient pratiquement tous amis avec l'élu local. La mairie était sise dans les anciens entrepôts de l'usine sur Dairy Road où se regroupaient les ménages les plus défavorisés.

Cette rue était coupée par Rosenbaum Street, fief des jeunes couples en quête de maisons de caractère et atypiques. Ceux-ci étaient apparus en même temps qu'Internet dans le quartier. La toile avait pris la ville dans son piège de modernité et le maire s'amusait à surnommer ces nouveaux habitants « la génération modem » bien qu'ils fussent déjà tous passés au WiFi.

La place de l'agglomération regroupait boulangerie, boucherie ou encore une boutique d'équipements pour la chasse et la pêche. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer un petit bois dissimulant les vitraux de la chapelle St Margaret's Church. Cette dernière se trouvait sur Park Avenue où vivaient Mr et Mrs Miller – née Thomas.

Leur maison, se situant au numéro 12, était tout à fait coquette et conforme aux diktats imposés par les ménagères des environs. De larges volets patinés couleur olive s'ouvraient tous les matins à sept heures précises, laissant apercevoir le visage aimable de Mercy Miller. Une vieille Austin orange rayée et cabossée sommeillait dans le garage déjà surchargé de bicyclettes, dont une était posée sur le gazon épais du jardin.

Le père, Phillip – couramment appelé Phil, était le propriétaire du magasin de chasse et pêche du centre-ville. Après trente ans de labeur acharné afin de nourrir sa famille, son âge déclinait doucement vers celui de la retraite. Sa femme et lui prévoyaient de déménager dans le Kent, beaucoup plus au sud du pays, dès que leur garçon aurait obtenu ses A-level. Mr et Mrs Miller avaient deux enfants : une fille du nom de Liz qui travaillait dans une maison pour personnes handicapées, et leur fils Dorian.

Il était en ce moment même en train de mettre la table pour quatre, tandis que son cousin Dean prenait sa douche au premier. Phil suivait le journal télévisé, faisant des commentaires plus ou moins pertinents sur la politique étrangère que devraient emprunter les hauts responsables. Mercy s'installa derrière son assiette après avoir légèrement tourné l'écran pour qu'on puisse le voir depuis la salle à manger. Phil sortit de son siège et s'assit à ses côtés alors que Dorian déposait les derniers couverts.

– Dean ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle.

– J'espère qu'il me restera encore de l'eau chaude après, plaisanta à moitié Dorian.

Dorian alla récupérer le poulet et les pommes de terre au four et mis le tout sur la table. Il commença à servir ses parents lorsque Dean arriva.

Il s'installa avec eux, réjoui à la simple vue du plat. Dean passait une semaine chez sa tante et son oncle. Il était rare qu'il puisse trouver du temps pour leur rendre visite, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, Dean avait voulu rejoindre sa famille qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre. Grâce au changement de nom de sa tante, les Mangemorts n'avaient pu la retrouver facilement et ses enfants, son mari et elle étaient à l'abri.

Ces derniers étaient évidemment au courant que Dean avait une identité secrète, celle de sorcier. Ils avaient tous été très intrigués par ces pouvoirs et, maintenant qu'il pouvait les utiliser tous les jours, ils ne se lassaient pas de le voir exécuter des sortilèges. La personne qui en était la plus friande était sans doute Dorian qui ne cessait de jeter des regards presque envieux à la baguette magique de son cousin.

– Tu sais Maman, lança Dorian en coupant le poulet, aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un mail de Eric, le délégué de ma classe. Il est persuadé que cette histoire de sorcellerie c'est du vrai, que le Ministre n'est pas fou. Ils pensent que lorsque les sorciers sortiront de l'ombre, ça sera la fin du monde. Son père et lui ont commencé à acheter de la nourriture de ravitaillement. Ils ont prévu de passer les fêtes dans l'ancien abri antiatomique de son grand-père. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait un truc que j'aimerais écrire aux générations des futurs survivants, pour un mémorial ou un truc du genre...

– Eric a dit ça ? s'étonna Phil Miller. Mais il est complètement tombé sur la tête, ce garçon ! C'est la dégringolade. En l'an 2000 ils disaient aussi la même chose. Fin du monde et tout le reste. Des gens se sont même suicidés avant le décompte de la nouvelle année tellement ils pétochaient ! Eh bien, il faut dire que la terre continue de tourner.

Dean remua sur sa chaise.

– J'me dis juste que si c'est vraiment la fin du monde, j'aurais passé ma vie à l'école, maugréa son fils. Et ça, c'est plus que déprimant. Mais heureusement que je sais que les sorciers sont des gars ayant la main sur le cœur.

Dorian tapota l'épaule de son cousin avec un large sourire.

– Ce sont des bêtises, mon ange, s'amusa Mercy. D'énormes bêtises, même s'ils en parlent de plus en plus à la télé pour expliquer telle ou telle chose. Ce n'est plus du journalisme qu'ils font, mais du lavage de cerveau.

– Ils parlent de ça, dans ton monde ? demanda Phil à l'adresse de Dean. De la sortie de la clandestinité du monde magique ?

– Ils en parlent, c'est vrai. Mais uniquement du bout des lèvres, admit Dean. J'imagine que même s'ils entendent parler, peu d'entre eux y croient réellement. Les sorciers croient beaucoup à l'astronomie et la plupart des voyants sont unanimes qu'il y aura une prochaine confrontation des deux mondes. Des spécialistes pensent que lorsque Moldus et sorciers marcheront côte à côte, ça sera la fin du monde... Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se tromperaient. Ils avaient bien prédit qu'au début du siècle dernier, le Code International de Clandestinité Magique serait levé. Et puis, ils sont tous un peu timbrés et pessimistes.

Phil, peu satisfait de cette réponse, haussa des épaules et se focalisa à nouveau sur l'écran où le présentateur du journal s'entretenait avec un collègue se trouvant en duplex devant la porte austère du 10, Downing Street. Il s'apprêtait à faire un discours officiel au vue du petit bandeau britannique défilant au bas de l'écran. La voix du porte-parole du gouvernement s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Mercy augmentait le volume, intriguée :

« Plusieurs de mes confrères sont désormais certains qu'un monde paranormal existe et veulent en apporter la preuve irréfutable d'ici la fin du mois. Nous sommes bien évidemment confrontés à de nombreuses réticences et nous sommes conscients que nos postes et nos carrières respectives sont en jeu. Mais jamais – dans l'intérêt de notre nation et de son équilibre – nous n'aurions émis de fausses déclarations. Notre mandat et notre morale ne nous l'interdisent. Je voudrais attirer votre attention sur une chose ce soir. (Le politicien fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un briquet tout à fait ordinaire) Regardez, ils appellent ça un Déluminateur. Je l'ai eu lors d'un congrès avec des politiciens de l'autre monde. (Il leva le briquet devant la caméra et l'actionna. Une lumière d'un des lampadaires vint vers lui sous forme de sphère. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que ce soit le noir le plus complet. Puis appuya une dernière fois et une vingtaine de sphères argentées retournèrent vers leur lampadaire respectif).

Ça c'est une preuve matérielle que la magie existe. Et j'en ai encore de nombreuses autres dans mon bureau. J'imagine que nombre d'entre vous vont croire à un trucage mais les images sont en direct, sans aucune possibilité d'être modifiées. Et je suis certain que malgré la retenue de quelques compatriotes, je saurais retenir l'attention de plusieurs d'entre vous. (Le caméraman zooma sur le porte-parole alors que ses traits se durcirent considérablement) Les sorciers se sont infiltrés dans toutes les strates qui composent notre société, que cela soit l'employé de bureau au gouvernement lui-même. Depuis toujours – et cela va crescendo depuis l'année 1997 – ces derniers veulent diriger et orienter nos prises de décision. C'est pourquoi nous nous opposons contre cette menace invisible attentant à nos libertés individuelles et collectives. Les sorciers – c'est ainsi qu'ils se font appeler – vivent parmi nous, se marient avec des gens ordinaires pour ensuite faire des enfants... étranges.

Ici, ils nous appellent Moldus. Voyez comme ce mot sonne désagréablement à l'oreille... Moldu... Ce mot méprisant et dissonant marque notre différence et le peu de considération qu'ils nous portent. De simples Moldus que nous sommes qui essayent avec nos moyens technologiques de confronter ces êtres à leurs défauts. Chaque jour ils nous oppressent un peu plus et nous font croire à leur vérité. Le 1er Septembre 1992, six ou sept « Moldus » avaient vu une voiture volante au-dessus de Londres. Plus de la moitié ont été pris en charge par des psychologues. Pourquoi personne ne s'est dit que ces personnes pouvaient avoir raison ? Cette voiture volante existe. J'en ai la preuve. (Le porte-parole tira de sa pochette un journal jauni et abîmé. La première page était une image animée où l'on voyait, en effet, une voiture sillonner le ciel au-dessus des buildings. Des lettres mouvantes formaient le titre : « UNE FORD ANGLIA VOLANTE INQUIETE LES MOLDUS ». Tout ceci n'est pas une vague plaisanterie ou une supercherie. Croyez-moi.

J'invite chacun et chacune d'entre vous ayant eu à faire avec cette population à en avertir à la Police des Polices au numéro s'affichant en ce moment même en bas de l'écran. Il est capital pour nous de recenser les sorciers pour qu'ils ne perturbent plus l'ordre et la tranquillité dans lequel notre monde souhaite évoluer. Peut-être (Le porte-parole se tourna vers la myriade de journalistes autour de lui) que certains diront que les sorciers ne représentent nul danger pour nous, nos femmes et nos enfants. Ils diront sans doute que c'est fabuleux, que nous n'avons rien à craindre de la magie, au contraire. Ça aurait pu être vrai si les sorciers n'avaient pas fait des abus de pouvoir encore et encore. Lavage de cerveau, catastrophes naturelles, meurtres mystérieux et enlèvements, tout ça... C'est eux. Oh, ça n'excuse pas les failles de notre société et évidemment, il y aura toujours des fous et des éléments dérangeants ci et là, mais tant que l'autre société ne s'expliquera pas et ne tentera pas de faire une marche en avant vers nous, sans aucune arrière pensée, nous poursuivrons notre politique d'hostilité à leur égard.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous déclarons toute pratique de la magie sous toutes ses formes illégale. Nous appelons évidemment la communauté internationale à nous soutenir dans notre entreprise. (Le porte-parole planta ses yeux gris dans ceux du petit écran et la famille Miller et Dean eurent la dérangeante impression que le politicien pouvait les voir en ce moment même) Mais plus important que les organismes mondiaux, nous t'appelons toi, citoyen à te lever contre cet ennemi, et sortir de l'obscurité et des chemins tortueux dans lequel les sorciers t'ont inconsciemment embourbé. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Le gouvernement t'entend et t'invite à te défendre. Merci pour votre attention. Je vous souhaite un agréable dîner. Que Dieu sauve la Reine. »

L'image du duplex ne devint qu'un petit carré en haut à droite de l'écran où l'on voyait des journalistes se bousculer autour du politicien. Dean avait un nœud dans la gorge et sa main tremblait sur sa fourchette. Un silence d'aplomb s'était abattu dans le living-room et Dorian ne savait que dire. Mercy, complètement abasourdie, finit par se resservir et formula :

– Ils ont décidé de se retourner contre vous. Tu crois que les sorciers finiront par répondre à cet appel ?

– Je l'ignore, répondit Dean. Je pense qu'ils feront une réunion extraordinaire prochainement. Mais le porte-parole a été horriblement convaincant. Je sais comment la guerre a commencé, le système de dénonciation et de pureté... ça a commencé à peu près comme ça. Mais en moins radical. Ils ont appuyé là où ça pouvait faire mal.

– Ce n'est que le début, marmonna Phil en indiquant l'écran où des numéros vert apparaissaient. Prochainement, ils feront d'autres spots et interviews. Ils ont peut-être même d'autres objets magiques qu'ils ont réussi à glaner et à faire fonctionner.

– Ca ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. En plus de ça...

Dean se tu. Le présentateur du journal venait de lancer une édition spéciale. Une journaliste, micro en main, remontait une rue soignée où des demeures étrangement similaires s'étendaient à l'infinie. Elle s'arrêta juste devant une maison aux angles bien nets. La pelouse était fraîchement tondue et le numéro 4 brillait, accroché au portillon.

– Bonsoir, ici Jessica Turner, reporter pour la BBC. Je suis en ce moment même devant le 4, Privet Drive où une famille va aujourd'hui nous délivrer son récit criant en réponse à la déclaration officielle du porte-parole du gouvernement. À l'intérieur, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ont vécu un horrible calvaire en élevant leur neveu sorcier que leur a imposé des mages quelque temps après sa naissance. Avertis de notre visite, ils ont insisté pour tout nous raconter, et cela en direct.

Jessica sonna à la porte en arborant une mine grave. Aussitôt, un homme gros, aux épaules massives et la tête enfoncée dans le cou ouvrit. Il tirait nerveusement sur son épaisse moustache blonde et fit entrer la journaliste ainsi que le restant de son équipe. Ils arrivèrent dans un living-room chargés de bibelot où une femme grande et à la carrure osseuse les attendait en tordant les plis de sa robe.

– Bien, et si vous commenciez par nous dire un peu qui vous êtes à nos téléspectateurs.

– Je suis Vernon Dursley, un entrepreneur de perceuses à Londres. Ma femme et moi nous avons emménagé ici quelque temps après notre mariage, en 1987. Nous avons un fils, Duddley qui a aujourd'hui vingt-et-un ans. Nous sommes une famille... normale. Rien d'étrange, vraiment. Sauf depuis _son_ arrivée.

– Racontez-nous un peu comment c'est arrivé, encouragea la reporter.

Étrangement, Pétunia Dursley prit la parole, d'une voix faible puis, qui prit de plus en plus d'assurance.

– Ma petite sœur, Lily, était une sorcière et j'ai toujours trouvé ça répugnant. Je n'ai aucune magie en moi, évidemment. Lily s'était mariée avec un sorcier du nom de Potter. Puis ils ont eu un enfant, Harry. Lily et le père de son enfant sont morts, assassinés par un furieux détraqué mental. Les hautes sphères ministérielles magiques nous ont de suite imposé le bébé sans même nous demander notre avis. Harry s'est imposé dans notre vie et malgré nos liens du sang, nous... nous aurions préférés vivre sans. Et lui aussi devait vouloir partir, sans arrêt. Il a d'ailleurs fait une fugue dans une voiture volante lorsqu'il avait douze ans.

– Un horrible garçon, marmonna Vernon. On avait beau tout faire pour qu'il entre dans la norme, rien à faire... Harry était dérangé au possible, borné, il avait même invoqué des mages pour voler l'âme de notre fils ! Nous étions effrayés par lui et il faisait sa loi, tout ça parce qu'il avait une baguette magique. Lorsque j'ai commencé à en avoir marre, une délégation de sorciers sont venus me voir et m'ont menacés, ma femme et mon gamin de nous nuire si on faisait quoi que ce soit contre Harry. Ce fut les heures les plus sombres de notre vie. C'était comme si... nous étions étrangers dans notre propre maison.

– Je n'ose imaginer à quel point cela dû être terrible, compatit la reporter.

– Duddley n'a plus été le même après qu'on ait essayé de lui prendre son âme. Le baiser du détraqueur qu'ils appellent ça.

– Où est-il ?

– D-Dans sa chambre, informa Pétunia. Il ne veut pas parler aux médias. J'imagine qu'il doit encore être terrorisé par les représailles. Vous savez, on risque notre vie avec ces gens-là. Mais on voulait dire la vérité et que d'autres familles sortent du silence. J'ai toujours cru que c'était nous la honte à cacher, mais en réalité, ce sont eux. Ils sont... immondes... barbares... cruels et...

Dean prit la télécommande et arrêta la télévision. Un haut-le-coeur le saisit. Il se leva sans un mot et quitta la table. Sa tante essaya de le rattraper, en vain. Il se dégagea et enfila sa veste.

– Je dois aller voir Harry.

– Tu connais ce garçon ? s'étonna Mercy.

– Oui, on a passé toute notre scolarité ensemble. C'est un très bon ami.

– Tu crois qu'il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé à la télévision ?

Dean fit non de la tête.

– Je vais essayer de lui raconter ça en douceur. Je reviendrais peut-être tard, ne m'attendez pas.

– Attends ! s'écria Phil. Tire-moi ces rideaux avant de t'en aller. Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit le porte-parole ? La magie est illégale...

Dorian s'exécuta à la place de son cousin puis le regarda transplaner.

* * *

><p>Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens s'imaginaient, les Malfoy avaient originellement adoré l'exotisme lié au monde moldu. D'ailleurs, ils avaient longtemps caché leur lien avec la communauté non-magique afin de sauver les apparences. Draco rafolait en secret des objets et des coutumes moldus. Il les trouvait tendance.<p>

Ce soir-là, il était accoudé au bar d'un pub, sirotant une pinte de bière, la tête levée vers le petit écran. Au fil des informations, une rage sans pareille et – une sorte d'inquiétude – l'envahi. Sans conteste, ce fut la bière la plus amère de toute sa vie. Il sortit à l'extérieur et se cacha dans une ruelle. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et frotta énergiquement son médaillon, attendant que Harry l'appelle auprès de lui.


	11. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd

**Posté le : **22 Août 2012. _More holidays, please._

* * *

><p><strong>Nouveauté : <strong>Je tenais à vous informer que le site de la Bibliothèque Poudlard est en ligne et que vous pouvez y trouver des ouvrages écrits par des fans à l'attention des Potterhead. Le lien est disponible en haut de mon profil. Sinon je vais essayer de vous mettre l'adresse ici c'est  bibliothequepoudlard8wix8com /bibliothequepoudlard#!home/mainPage (remplacer les 8 par des points). Pour y trouver ma contribution, allez dans la section ETAGERES ENSORCELEES puis HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD. Vous trouverez un livre avec une couverture rouge vif. Cliquez dessus et le contenu apparaîtra dans un nouvel onglet ! Bonne lecture et préparez bien votre rentrée mes chers Potterheads ! N'hésitez pas à prêcher la bonne parole en faisant tourner le lien.

Pour contacter les auteurs du projet sur l'avancée des autres livres, vous pouvez toujours les contacter dans la section VOLIERE du site ou, mieux encore, rejoindre le groupe "_The Baba O'Riley_" sur Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>Depuis un certain temps j'ai laissé le blog de cette fic en friche. Je m'en excuse. Loufoca-Granger, une amie, m'a certifié que maintenant on pouvait à nouveau répondre aux lecteurs anonymes sur la page du chapitre. Je la crois sur parole donc je répondrai désormais ici.

**Milie12 :** $_$ Tu veux me faire mourir sous les compliments, c'est bien ça ? Oh, sweet god. Merci du fond du coeur. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a remis le pied à l'étrier pour écrire cette fucking suite. :)

**Oo :** Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Shacklebolt n'est pas apprécié du Premier Ministre moldu. Entre le Tome 7 et Gaslight il se passe quand même cinq ans (puisqu'ils ont vingt-et-un ans). Donc, il y a eu un changement de gouvernement, donc de Ministre ! Tout concorde, donc, rassure-toi ! Pour moi, l'ancien Premier Ministre avait eu à faire à Fudge et "une ou deux fois" comme tu dis à Scrimegeour, mais il a été remplacé par un nouveau Ministre (celui de ma fic) qui n'a pas DU TOUT le même caractère et a connu uniquement Scrimegeour et Kingsley. Je ne l'ai pas dit dès le départ parce que je voulais étoffer ce point au fur et à mesure, mais si d'autres personnes ne l'ont pas compris comme toi (pour moi ça va de soit qu'au bout d'un certain temps le ministre change, vive la démocratie !) ils pourront ici être informés. Mais il y avait tout de même un indice dans la fic par rapport au livre. Le Ministre dans Gaslight ne se laisse pas du tout faire, au contraire, il provoque les choses ! Merci en tout cas du commentaire et des compliments. Ils m'ont évidemment fait plaisir et ta question va sûrement aider d'autres personnes pour la compréhension du texte.

**Anna :** Pour Ginny tu en apprendras plus sur ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de travailler le personnage (même si ce n'est pas celui que j'apprécie le plus dans la saga, loin – très loin – de là, même). Le texte sur les Malfoy dans Pottermore était une vraie perle pour moi et j'ai de suite vu qu'il y avait un potentiel à exploiter. D'ailleurs, je n'en dis pas plus mais dans le chapitre 12 et suivants, il y aura des petits clins d'oeils.

**Mathilde** : ... Oh, merci du fin fond de mon p'tit coeur d'auteur. Je vais pondre des chamallow à cause de toi. Ça m'a donné le sourire-banane ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (ainsi que le suivant qui est déjà écrit mais est parti en correction).

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

(1) Titre du chapitre IV du tome V.

(*) Extraits du Manuel économie domestique de 1960.

(°) Extrait de dialogue de mon one-shot « Why Nott ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>_The Journey To The Hanamachi_ (Memoirs of a Geisha) – John Williams. **02. **_Mnà Na H-Eireann_ – Nolwen Leroy. **03.** _Comforting Souds_ – Birdy. **04. **_Those Voices_ – Starkid. **05.** _La plage _– Yann Tiersen.** 06.** _How Soon Is Now ? _(Charmed's Theme) – Love spit love. _Smoke Without Fire_ – Duffy.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**Chapitre 11 : « Le 12, Square Grimmaurd » **(1)

**.**

**.**

**« **Le poids de ses vanités le faisait chanceler. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à la quantité d'alcool absorbé durant la soirée ? C'était un géant qui s'apprêtait à sombrer.** »**

**.**

**.**

Azkaban, perchée sur un rocher au milieu d'une mer houleuse, se débattait perpétuellement avec le ciel opaque. C'était une sorte d'îlot abrupt, jaillit du néant dont les alentours semblaient désertés, comme un vide du continuum espace-temps.

Même l'herbe y était grise, couverte d'une épaisse couche de cendre qu'on respirait à chaque pas. Pour s'y rendre, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : emprunter la grande et vieille barque du Passeur. Celui-ci patientait sur la rive, hissant sa lanterne afin d'éclairer le nouveau visiteur. Une fois à sa hauteur, il découvrit le visage épuisé de Théodore Nott.

Ce dernier montra son autorisation de visite au Passeur puis s'assit dans l'embarcation. C'est alors que le ciel – encore gris quelques instants auparavant – devint d'un bleu limpide et enchanteur. L'eau pleine de remous fut aussitôt lisse et propice à la baignade.

Un curieux phénomène se produisit. On entendait comme un bourdonnement, au loin. Plus on s' en approchait, plus le son s'apparentait à des grognements d'animal.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit aussitôt Théodore.

– Ce sont les prisonniers, grommela le Passeur. Dès que le ciel devient bleu, ils savent que quelqu'un va entrer dans la prison et en général, ce n'est pas bon signe…

– Ils… Ils pensent qu'on va leur faire du mal ?

L'autre homme acquiesça.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il est rare que des gens s'aventurent dans le coin, répondit-il enfin. Y'a pas de quoi être fier d'avoir un membre de sa famille à Azkaban. En général, les prisonniers ne reçoivent jamais de visites. Ils ne sont… plus eux-mêmes avec le temps. Sans parler des Détraqueurs, ces sales bêtes.

– Le gouvernement avait promis de les enlever et de les remplacer par des garde-sorciers.

– Ils ont promis, mais n'ont rien fait. Une fois à l'intérieur, marchez droit devant vous sans croiser le regard des prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés, c'est vrai, mais n'en demeurent pas moins dangereux et imprévisibles.

Théodore déglutit. La traversée semblait anormalement longue. L'ombre de la prison triangulaire se profilait dans la mer et des meurtrières laissaient apparaître de temps à autre des mains humaines, grattant la pierre érodée par le sel et le vent. Le regard de Théodore vogua d'un endroit à un autre et cru entrapercevoir un bras recouvert d'un tatouage noir…

– C'est le moment, gamin. Fais ton Patronus.

– _Expecto Patronum_.

Un long boa argenté sortit de sa baguette magique en un filament argenté. Le reptile tournoya autour de la barque, comme s'il pourchassait sa propre queue. Une silhouette encapuchonnée traversa les remparts de la forteresse et s'arrêta quelques mètres avant le rivage.

Les hurlements provenant de la prison dédoublèrent. Quelques malheureux frappaient leurs gobelets ou assiettes en étain contre les murs afin d'attirer l'attention. D'autres hurlaient des prénoms, dans l'espoir d'invoquer des proches qui les avaient déjà oubliés…

Cinq Détraqueurs sortirent à leur tour de divers endroits alors que la barque heurtait enfin la terre ferme. Le Passeur cria quelque parole à l'adresse des silhouettes encapuchonnées dans un langage incompréhensible, à mi-chemin entre le râle et le grognement.

– Que venez-vous de leur dire ?

Le Passeur ne répondit rien et commençait déjà à faire demi-tour.

– Je dois retourner de l'autre côté pour des raisons de sécurité. Lorsque tu auras fini, tu n'auras qu'à lancer une gerbe d'étincelle bleue vers le ciel. Ça me prendra quelques minutes. Bonne chance.

Le Patronus se resserra instinctivement autour de Théodore alors qu'il suivait les trois Détraqueurs le conduisant jusqu'à son père. Le ciel bleu vira aussitôt au gris le plus inquiétant.

Un orage gronda et la pluie commença à tomber. Le Passeur devait sans doute avoir atteint l'autre rive. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre donnant sur la cour. C'était comme se retrouver au fond d'un trou sans pouvoir atteindre le ciel, l'espoir, la liberté, les rêves. Tout était inaccessible.

Il n'y avait aucune végétation – glacée par le souffle des gardiens d'Azkaban –, il n'y avait que le silence, la peur et le froid. Malgré son Patronus, Théodore frissonnait. Il n'aurait supporté une journée en cet endroit.

Comment faisaient les hommes et les femmes qui étaient ici depuis des semaines, des mois, des années ? Avaient-ils déjà tous perdu la raison ? Théodore, surpris, se rendit compte que les Détraqueurs communiquaient entre eux. Leur langage était insaisissable et le jeune sorcier se demanda comment le Passeur parvenait à le comprendre… Peut-être avait-il trop vécu dans cette soufrière.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une sorte de passerelle métallique. Théodore fut le seul à grimper dessus. Les Détraqueurs se contentèrent de voler à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la prison où des vagues déchaînées s'abattaient contre les murailles.

Ça lui tordait les entrailles d'imaginer une seule seconde que son père subissait cette atmosphère chaque jour sans pouvoir s'en plaindre. Une brèche fendit le mur et s'élargit en une grande arcade taillée à même la pierre. Ils pénétrèrent dans un corridor étroit, bordé de cellules étriquées. Les prisonniers leur tournaient le dos, comme s'ils craignaient les Détraqueurs ou préféraient qu'on les oublie, certains s'approchaient prudemment des barreaux.

Théodore risqua plusieurs coups d'œil sur le côté et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant des sorciers croupirent dans la saleté et leurs propres déchets. Certains s'étaient automutilés, mais les Détraqueurs veillaient à ce qu'ils restent suffisamment vivants pour être conscients de leur mort. Une sorte de torture mentale étalée dans la durée.

Survivre était l'unique solution. Un Détraqueur s'arrêta et leva une main osseuse couverte de croûte. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit en un cliquetis. Théodore entra et, d'abord, ne reconnut pas son père. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait volé son image. La porte se referma derrière lui et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Mr Nott se leva, ébahi de voir son propre fils en ce lieu. Ils s'observèrent un long moment en silence.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, finit-il par prononcer. Cette prison, ces gardiens… et tout ce qu'il y a autour, abîme ton âme et aussi ta raison.

– Je ne resterais pas longtemps, alors. Comment tu te sens ?

– Je ne ressens plus rien, Théo. Je… Je suis comme un animal. Je ne ressens que la douleur et l'instinct de survie me fait garder la tête hors de l'eau. C'est tout.

– Le baiser du Détraqueur fait… mal ?

Son père fit non de la tête.

– J'imagine que c'est comme mourir. Tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte. C'est plus profond que ça, et pourtant… c'est indescriptible. Tu continues de vivre sans être vivant. Ta raison et tes souvenirs sont intacts, mais le reste s'effondre peu à peu.

– Le reste ?

– Oui, depuis que j'ai subi ce châtiment mes pensées ne sont plus les mêmes. Je n'ai plus réellement de morale. Je ne sais plus à qui obéir, excepté à moi-même. Le baiser du Détraqueur efface toutes tes certitudes et te laisse dans l'obscurité. Parfois, la nuit, j'entends d'autres détenus qui font des cauchemars. C'est à cause de ça, du baiser.

– Ca te fait changer de nature ? Tu crois que tu ne seras plus le même, maintenant ? Je veux dire… si le baiser t'enlève tes repères, tes émotions, peut-être que…

Mr Nott fronça des sourcils et Théodore sentait qu'il s'approchait d'un terrain dangereux. Comment dire à son père ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter lors de la dernière soirée au Gaslight sans que les codétenus l'entendent ? De quelle manière lui faire saisir ce message ?

Théodore changea brusquement de sujet, parlant alors de ce qu'il se passait au Ministère d'une voix forte. Pendant ce temps, il sonda la cellule et trouva au sol une petite pierre. Il traça sur le mur couvert de crasse les mots :

« _Potter détraqué_ » avant de les effacer avec le revers de sa main désormais sale. Son père écarquilla des yeux, ébahi. Finalement, Théodore dit :

– Pansy veut convaincre Mr Upkring de faire passer la loi contre cette pratique. Elle dit que c'est absolument barbare et contre les droits de l'homme.

Son père sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de répondre :

– Un sorcier ayant subi le baiser du Détraqueur mérite d'être surveillé, voire enfermé pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. L'homme devient fermé sur lui-même et irascible. Ce que tu dois comprendre, Théodore, c'est qu'à présent je ne suis plus le père que tu as autrefois connu. J'ai sans doute la même apparence, mais à l'intérieur tout est… détraqué. Essayer de me faire revenir à la normale serait aussi fructueux que de semer des grains sur une terre stérile. Les prisonniers qui ont comme moi été soumis à la peine maximale n'ont désormais plus rien à perdre. Et rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un homme n'ayant rien à perdre. Rien.

– C'est le début du changement, alors ?

– Quand tu reviendras, j'aurais certainement déjà changé. Ne t'en étonne pas. Je veux que tu gardes l'image d'un père fort. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Théo.

– Au procès, Queen disait avoir été aux contacts de Mangemort, mais que c'était un Mangemort qui l'avait sauvé. C'est Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Nott acquiesça.

– Draco a protégé Queen durant sa période d'enfermement au camp d'extermination. Il l'avait nommé scribe parce qu'il était un des Sang-de-Bourbe les plus éclairés parmi les prisonniers. Personne ne voyait ça d'un très bon œil, surtout que l'autorité des Malfoy avait été considérablement revue à la baisse ces derniers temps. À l'époque, Draco tenait à Queen comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. S'il n'avait pas été un Sang-de-Bourbe, peut-être qu'il se serait allé jusqu'à… manifester des sentiments pour lui. Qui sait. En tout cas, Queen, lui, semblait être redevable envers Draco. J'ignore s'il… s'il s'est passé réellement quelque chose entre eux, mais sur le camp, tout le monde savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, tout le monde sait que c'est aussi grâce à Queen que les Malfoy ont évité la prison.

– Tu crois que… Draco l'aimait ? demanda son fils avec prudence.

– Draco est un Sang Pur, Queen un Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit l'autre comme s'il venait d'éluder la question. Mais si tu penses être sur une piste, tu devrais en parler à Draco. Je pense que c'est une histoire méritant d'être entendue. Surtout que… vous êtes amis et travaillez ensemble, en quelque sorte.

– Draco ne nous a jamais parlé de sentiments et encore mois des gens qu'il fréquentait. C'est pas son genre, tu sais. Penser qu'il y ait pu avoir quelque chose entre ce type et lui me semble… hors normes. Lorsqu'ils se croisent, c'est comme si de rien n'était.

– La prochaine fois, regarde bien. Sois attentif.

Le Détraqueur venait de rouvrir la porte. La visite était finie.

– Je reviendrais. Je te le promets.

– Une dernière chose, Théodore. Je t'en supplie : ne fais pas trop confiance à Draco. Il est comme son père. Il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à te trahir si tu ne lui es plus utile. Crois-moi. J'en ai fait les frais. Regarde, je suis en prison, mais pas Lucius. Pourtant, tout ça, c'était son idée.

* * *

><p>Un <em>crac<em> sonore retentit dans le petit square de la place Grimmaurd. Dean regarda à droite puis à gauche et vit le numéro 12 jaillir entre le 11 et le 13. Il connaissait ce lieu depuis la fin de la guerre ou un dernier toast avait été porté en l'honneur des guerriers tombés au combat.

Il se demandait si la maison le laisserait juste franchir le perron. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et les sortilèges autour de la bâtisse étaient sans doute encore très puissants. La pluie commença à tomber sur Londres tandis que Dean se précipitait vers le lugubre 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il toqua, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un minuscule et vieil elfe aux airs méfiants.

Les cheveux et les vêtements complètement trempés, le jeune sorcier espéra entrer rapidement à l'intérieur, mais l'elfe de maison semblait sur ses gardes.

– Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? coassa-t-il.

– Je suis Dean Thomas. J'ai fait ma scolarité avec Harry. J'étais là durant la Bataille Finale et je…

– Kreatteur ?

Aussitôt, Dean reconnut la voix de son ancien camarade. Harry apparut sur le seuil de la porte et le laissa entrer, s'excusant de l'impolitesse de son elfe de maison. Lorsque Dean posa un regard sur le Survivant, il le trouva curieusement changé, comme abîmé par quelque chose de grand et ravageur.

Dean s'était toujours souvenu de Harry comme ce garçon un peu trop maigre de onze ans qui regardait partout autour de lui avec de grands yeux émerveillés. En face, il avait un adulte incroyablement pâle et au regard ourlé de cernes.

– Je… J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, lança Dean.

– Mais ça fait tout de même chaud au cœur, répondit l'autre. Viens, allons dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille. Le petit salon sera parfait.

Le magicien le suivit jusqu'au premier étage. Durant la courte ascension, Dean se jura mentalement de ne pas évoquer le sujet « Ginny ». Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait d'elle provenaient des résumés de ses matchs avec les Harpies de Holyhead…

Harry ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Sur le mur, il y avait une gigantesque tapisserie où des trous avaient été faits sur certains points précis, comme brûlés à la cigarette. Dean s'en approcha et s'exclama :

– Oh, il y a un Weasley !

– Oui, c'est l'arbre généalogique de mon parrain. Il m'a expliqué que tous les Sang Pur de Grande-Bretagne étaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, liés. D'ailleurs, Ron et Draco sont cousins. Dingue, non ?

Dean eut un léger rire et s'installa sur un fauteuil victorien. Le propriétaire de l'ancestrale demeure appela Kreatteur et celui-ci amena plusieurs boissons sur un plateau, des saucisses cocktails ensorcelées (qui couinaient dès qu'on les croquait) et des chips.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ces derniers temps ?

– Je bosse dans une école de remise à niveau pour enfants Nés-Moldus.

– Jamais entendu parler.

– Après la guerre, tu sais bien que beaucoup d'enfants n'ont pas pu assister à leur rentrée à Poudlard à cause des Carrow. À la fin de la guerre, ils avaient déjà un an de retard et le Ministère a décidé d'étudier la question. Je suis dans cette association depuis deux ans et… je m'y plais vraiment. Je les aide à apprendre les mœurs sorcières, à préparer leur rentrée à Poudlard et comment canaliser leur pouvoir lorsqu'ils sont en présence d'autres moldus. Je suis une sorte d'éducateur.

– J'aurais aimé qu'on m'apprenne un peu de choses sur le monde sorcier avant d'y être catapulté.

– Moi aussi, répondit amèrement Dean. C'est… à ce propos que je suis venu te voir. L'équilibre entre les deux mondes est en péril. Je ne sais pas si tu as la télé, ici.

– Non, la maison a été ensorcelée pour que de nombreux objets mordus ne puissent y fonctionner correctement.

Dean bu plusieurs gorgées de soda et lui raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé au journal du soir. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Harry passa une main sur sa figure et dit :

– La magie est devenue illégale… Notre Ministre a fait une déclaration ?

– Je ne pense pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ils en parleront certainement demain dans la _Gazette_ ou le _Chicaneur_. Mon oncle et ma tante sont très inquiets, tu sais. Ils pensent que… d'une certaine façon, les Moldus vont se lancer dans une prochaine chasse aux sorcières. Tu es mon ami et aussi pleinement concerné parce qu'il se passe. Pas seulement à cause des médisances de ta famille, mais surtout par rapport à ton poste au Département de Reconstruction. Il faut que t'ailles voir le Premier ministre Moldu avec Malfoy et que tu le fasses changer d'avis sur ce qu'il se passe de notre côté. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment faire ton boulot, mais j'ai trop peur que tous les efforts que nous ayons faits ces dernières années partent en fumée. Je… Je pense que les sorciers ne prennent pas assez au sérieux cette menace. De toute manière, même si on leur parle des Moldus, on voit bien que ça ne les intéresse pas vraiment…

Dean noya son amertume dans son verre.

– Tu as parfaitement raison. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais dans l'immédiat, je ne me sens pas trop bien. Je pense que je n'irai pas au Ministère quelques jours.

– Malade ? Tu as quoi exactement.

– Je suis allé voir un Médicomage, et il ne sait pas très bien. Il m'a donné quelques potions en attendant. J'imagine que ça va se calmer. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis plutôt de nature fragile, tu sais. Mais ça va aller.

Comme pour se contredire, Harry se mit à tousser. Son ancien camarade lui servit un verre d'eau.

– D'ailleurs, Malfoy doit passer tout à l'heure m'apporter quelques dossiers.

– Comment tu vis le fait de devoir travailler avec lui ?

– De moins en moins mal. On garde nos distances.

Harry évita soigneusement de parler de leurs quelques soirées au Gaslight et encore moins du collier ou du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé par la force des choses.

– Demain, Neville vient ici. Tu peux rester dormir si tu en as envie.

– Et croiser Malfoy ? Non merci, rétorqua Dean. Je sais quelles horreurs il a pu commettre durant la guerre. Ça m'écorcherait la bouche de lui adresser la parole. Je reviendrais, mais seulement quand il sera parti.

– Je peux comprendre.

– Je saurais retrouver la sortie, ne t'en fais pas. Prends soin de toi.

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, Harry déclara :

– Elle ne t'a pas oublié.

* * *

><p>De son côté, à des kilomètres de Londres, Ginny avait le regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée du Terrier. Quelques minutes auparavant, le visage enflammé de Ron y était apparu pour leur raconter ses premiers jours en Afrique dans la prévision des prochains Jeux.<p>

Il avait l'air si exalté qu'il avait amené un peu de chaleur par l'unique force de son récit. Ginny avait hâte d'assister à cette prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. La jeune sorcière chauffait ses mains grâce à la cheminée lorsque sa mère arriva près d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Tiens Ginny chérie, voilà un petit livre qui va te permettre de reconquérir Harry, j'en suis certaine. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé avec ton père afin de rendre notre mariage indestructible. Oh, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de tout suivre à la lettre mais ce sont des conseils très avisés. Si tu as la moindre question, je serai en train d'étendre le linge dans la buanderie.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça, s'installant dans un large fauteuil en chintz, un genou sous le menton. Elle caressa de son doigt la couverture criarde et ouvrit le manuel où une odeur de vieux s'en dégageait.

À l'intérieur, il y avait une marguerite séchée et Ginny se mit à sourire doucement. Elle tourna plusieurs pages et lut au hasard :

«** LORSQU'IL A FINI DE SOUPER, DÉBARRASSEZ LA TABLE ET FAITES RAPIDEMENT LA VAISSELLE**  
><em>Si votre mari se propose de vous aider, déclinez son offre car il risquerait de se sentir obligé de la répéter par la suite et après une longue journée de labeur, il n'a nul besoin de travail supplémentaire.<br>Encouragez votre mari à se livrer à ses passe-temps favoris et à se consacrer à ses centres d'intérêt et montrez-vous intéressée sans toutefois donner l'impression d'empiéter sur son domaine. Si vous avez des petits passe-temps vous-même, faites en sorte de ne pas l'ennuyer en lui parlant, car les centres d'intérêts des femmes sont souvent assez insignifiants comparés à ceux des hommes_. » (*)

Ébahie, Ginny ne sut très bien si elle était dégoûtée du contenu du livre, de voir que sa mère l'encourageait dans cette voie ou de s'imaginer – vingt ans plus tard – femme au foyer en train d'écouter Harry débiter d'une voix monocorde sa fastidieuse journée au Ministère…

Aussitôt, elle eut un haut-le-cœur en s'apercevant que c'était_ exactement_ la vie que menaient ses parents juste sous son nez depuis près de vingt ans. Alors, c'était ainsi que ses parents voyaient sa relation avec Harry ? Une sorte de valeur sûre et sans couleur ni surprise ?

Ginny ne voulait pas devenir une fade copie de Molly. Elle voulait continuer de voler les cheveux au vent, marquer des buts avec les Harpies de Holyhead, participer à la prochaine Coupe de Quidditch, avoir des enfants à trente-sept ans lors de sa retraite de poursuiveuse ou peut-être ne pas en avoir du tout…

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Luna venait de descendre les escaliers, le Monstrueux livre des Monstres grognant dans ses bras. Elle portait ses Lorgnospectres et fixait depuis plusieurs secondes l'horloge ensorcelée posée dans une corbeille. La flèche de Bill indiquait « Au travail ». Ginny commença à tirer nerveusement sur les manches de son pull et renifla.

Était-ce dû au début de ce froid d'automne ou de ce qu'elle venait tout à coup de réaliser ? Luna prit le volume entre ses doigts pâles et fins et le tint un long moment à l'envers en chantonnant une comptine. Elle finit par le remettre à l'endroit et lut à voix haute :

« **ÉCOUTEZ-LE**  
><em>Il se peut que vous ayez une douzaine de choses importantes à lui dire, mais son arrivée à la maison n'est pas le moment opportun. <em>_Laissez-le parler d'abord, souvenez-vous que ses sujets de conversation sont plus importants que les vôtres. Faites en sorte que la soirée lui appartienne._

**BIEN QUE L'HYGIÈNE FÉMININE**  
><em>s<em>_oit d'une grande importance, votre mari fatigué ne saurait faire la queue devant la salle de bain, comme il aurait à la faire pour prendre son train. Cependant, assurez-vous d'être à votre meilleur avantage en allant vous coucher. Essayez d'avoir une apparence qui soit avenante sans être aguicheuse. Si vous devez vous appliquer de la crème pour le visage ou mettre des bigoudis, attendez son sommeil, car cela pourrait le choquer de s'endormir sur un tel spectacle._

**SI VOTRE MARI SUGGÈRE L'ACCOUPLEMENT**  
><em>Acceptez alors avec humilité tout en gardant à l'esprit que le plaisir d'un homme est plus important que celui d'une femme, lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, un petit gémissement de votre part l'encouragera et sera tout à fait suffisant pour indiquer toute forme de plaisir que vous ayez pu avoir.<em>

**SI VOTRE MARI SUGGÈRE UNE QUELCONQUE DES PRATIQUES MOINS COURANTES**  
><em>Montrez-vous obéissante et résignée, mais indiquez votre éventuel manque d'enthousiasme en gardant le silence. Il est probable que votre mari s'endormira alors rapidement ajustez vos vêtements, rafraîchissez-vous et appliquez votre crème de nuit et vos produits de soin pour les cheveux.<em>

**VOUS POUVEZ ALORS REMONTER LE RÉVEIL**  
><em>Afin d'être debout peu de temps avant lui le matin. Cela vous permettra de tenir sa tasse de thé du matin à sa disposition lorsqu'il se réveillera. <em>»

Le silence se fit dans le living-room du Terrier où seul le tic-tac de l'horloge magique battait la mesure. Ginny commençait à pleurer pour de bon, assaillie d'images mentales où elle devenait l'épouse dévouée de Mr Harry Potter. Elle étouffa un sanglot dans son pull tricoté. Luna s'installa sur le petit pouf à côté d'elle et lui caressa longuement le dos en de petits gestes circulaires.

– Tes parents aussi pensent que tu es vierge ?

Ginny laissa échapper un léger rire et jeta le livre par-dessus son épaule. Elle la serra contre sa poitrine et remercia Merlin d'avoir une amie pareille, bourrée de lunatique-attitude.

* * *

><p>Harry faisait face à la majestueuse tapisserie lorsqu'une lame de parquet grinça. Il se retourna et vit Draco sur le seuil de la porte, une pochette violette ornée d'un M doré à la main. Il portait un pull-over noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Cela rendait un effet très étrange dans cette pièce sombre, comme si sa tête flottait dans les airs. Harry se retint de justesse de le lui faire remarquer et s'assit sur la banquette. Son collègue le dévisagea et finit par s'installer à ses côtés.<p>

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Mieux.

Et c'était vrai. La présence de Draco avait comme apaisé les démons qui tyrannisaient son esprit depuis plusieurs jours, comme si le simple fait qu'il soit là lui ait rendu un certain équilibre, une force. Étrangement, il ne se sentait plus malade à ses côtés. Draco arborait une moue soucieuse, comme s'il se sentait coupable de son état, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Juste un mauvais rhume, c'est tout.

– J'ai une lettre de la part de Amos Diggory. Je crois qu'il a finalement accepté de collaborer. Tu n'as qu'à signer en bas de ce parchemin et vous pourrez certainement commencer à plancher sur de nouveaux dossiers.

Harry prit la plume rechargeable qu'il lui tendit et griffonna ses initiales, trop épuisé pour effectuer un geste supplémentaire. Il avait chaud tout à coup. La proximité de Draco le rendait mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de se rapprocher mais avait l'impression que ce n'était jamais suffisant. Le silence se fit alors que Harry feuilletait les documents suivants.

– Je sais ce que tu cherches et que tu es très proche de le trouver.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco.

– Le livre, celui de Regulus Black. Je sais que tu penses que j'en ai un exemplaire et que je m'en suis servi pour bâtir mon come-back avec le Gaslight.

– Qui te l'a dit ? s'étonna le Survivant.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il avait certainement consulté les registres d'emprunts aux archives.

– Je l'ai lu ce bouquin, c'est vrai. Mais je n'y ai pas porté une grande attention parce qu'il m'a… effrayé. Parmi les Mangemorts, la vie de Regulus Black était souvent racontée comme une sorte de mise en garde pour les petits nouveaux, histoire de nous prévenir qu'au moindre faux pas on risquait de crever. Ma mère et Regulus étaient cousins. Elle a été anéantie de le savoir disparu. Tu-Sais-Qui disait à ses fidèles que c'est lui qui l'avait tué, mais ma mère est absolument sûre qu'il lui est arrivé autre chose, peut-être même pire que la mort.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il savait où se trouvait la dépouille de Regulus. Elle était ensevelie sous des tonnes d'eau, ballottée entre les silhouettes squelettiques des Inferis qui avaient probablement goûté sa chair et l'avait laissé à l'abandon, jusqu'à décomposition…

– Ma mère disait que Regulus avait toujours été un grand adepte de la cause mais que vers la fin… il semblait soucieux et sur le qui-vive. Mon père, lui, avait une grande confiance en Regulus et avait même fait quelques missions en sa compagnie. Tous les trois entretenaient une correspondance que j'ai retrouvée dans le secrétaire de ma mère. Une des lettres disait que finalement, il n'était plus très sûr de ses convictions… qu'il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir. Ma mère lui avait alors répondu qu'on ne quittait pas le Lord, que c'était à la vie et à la mort. Elle avait peur pour lui. Tu sais Harry, le simple fait de douter de V-Vol… Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un crime passible d'une peine de mort. De ce que j'ai compris, mon père a décidé de prendre ses distances à partir de ce moment-là… Regulus était l'étoile de la famille Black, celle qui arriverait par sa simple luminescence à plonger définitivement dans l'ombre Sirius. Tout le monde avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en lui et j'ai appris qu'il a été le plus jeune Mangemort avant moi.

– On a aussi fondé d'énormes espoirs sur toi, fit remarquer Harry. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu devais continuer à avancer pour ton père, ta mère et ta propre vie. Il y a quelques années, je ne comprenais pas dans quel étau tu avais bien pu te retrouver. Maintenant, avec le recul, je me dis que ta place était tout aussi enviable que la mienne. Tu as été effrayé de tomber sur ces lettres parce que toi aussi, de ton côté, tu t'étais mis à douter, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco conserva le silence.

– J'avais pensé à m'enfuir loin de tout. Mais si je l'avais fait, ils auraient tué mes parents. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Et, secrètement, j'espérais que tu viennes me sauver en commençant par le monde sorcier. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque tu as été capturé par les rafleurs, je ne t'ai pas dénoncé. J'avais encore beaucoup d'espoir que l'histoire se finisse bien.

– C'est le cas, non ?

Le propriétaire du Gaslight eu un rire cynique.

– Ça dépend où on se place. Les Moldus se révoltent, des Sangs Purs sont stigmatisés pour les mauvaises actions de quelques-uns, les Sang-de-Bourbe s'enorgueillissent et oppressent les Sang-mêlés, il y a de plus en plus de personnes vivant des aides sociales du Ministère, je suis obligé d'ouvrir les portes de mon Manoir à des vautours et en plus de ça je n'ai pas baisé depuis deux semaines. L'histoire ne finit pas bien mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Il croisa les jambes sur la table basse et reprit :

– Et Ginny Weasley s'est remise de sa vision ?

– Oh, c'est plus ou moins fini entre nous ?

– Plus ou moins ?

– Je dois mettre les points sur les i avec elle une dernière fois, pour que tout soit clair et l'annoncer à Ron et au restant de sa famille.

– Ils risquent de t'attendre avec des pelles et des fourches, si tu veux mon humble avis.

Draco prit un ballon-gum et chercha à se détendre, en vain. Harry commençait tout juste à lire la note de Amos Diggory lorsque son associé prononça, les yeux dans le vague :

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu _avec moi_ à Serpentard ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu savais que… C'est débile mais… Je suis le premier enfant-sorcier que tu as rencontré. Je l'ai appris en lisant ta biographie écrite par Dustin Shepard, qui travaille pour Fleury & Bott. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. _Être proche de ses ennemis_, disait mon père. Mais il n'a jamais su deviner à quel point je voulais être proche de toi, même dans la haine. Surtout là-dedans. Je me suis souvent demandé que serions-nous devenus si tu étais venu avec moi, dans les cachots, si tu m'avais serré la main. Là-bas on est sous le Lac de Poudlard. Il y a quelques hublots et on peut voir le calamar géant ou les sirènes et quelques autres créatures. J'aimais m'y plonger du regard et m'imaginer que… qu'en première année on aurait pu se disputer sur telle ou telle chose en regardant par ce hublot. Je t'aurais peut-être envoyé deux ou trois coups de poing : j'adore ça et je ne m'en prive jamais. Mais au fond, j'aurais peut-être appris à davantage te connaître à mettre en avant ce côté que tu bannis de toi. Ce côté Serpentard qui ne peut disparaître. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu te bas et tu parles comme l'un d'entre nous. Mais tu agis comme un rouge et or. C'est pour cela que je ne t'aime pas aussi… Car tu ne t'assumes pas entièrement alors que les preuves sont accablantes. Et tu sais quoi Potter ? ajouta-t-il avec une once de colère. Tu sais quoi ? Je… La vérité est là Potter. C'est que si tu étais allé à Serpentard ou si seulement tu avais accepté cette facette de ta personnalité, je t'aurais apprécié comme personne. Mais toi tu n'es qu'un… _stupide Gryffondor_. Et moi je ne veux pas de _ça_. Je ne veux pas de rouge dans ma vie : j'ai déjà vu trop de sang. Et même si je te le demandais, tu serais incapable de changer. Un caractère, on le garde à vie.

La respiration de Draco se devinait difficile.

– Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça, murmura finalement Harry. On ne dit pas ça à son ennemi. On ne fout pas en l'air des années d'animosité comme ça, en claquant des doigts. On ne dit pas qu'on déteste alors qu'en vérité c'était tout le contraire pendant des années. On ne détruit pas une vie de certitudes en quelques mots. Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça, Malfoy. Ni même de le penser. On devait préserver les apparences toute notre vie. On devait oublier _cette chose_ qui nous liait. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi _ici_. La seule chance que tu avais c'était d'être mon ennemi. Maintenant que l'ambiguïté est levée nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme si de rien n'était… (°)


	12. Hors du Feu

**Posté le : **8 Septembre 2012. _Bande de toxicos._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Durant ces vacances (elles ne sont pas finies pour moi, vive la fac o/) j'ai considérablement avancé dans l'écriture de cette fic et j'en suis au chapitre 16, ouioui. Ce qui prend du temps c'est la relecture, correction et voir si je ne fais pas de contre-sens par rapport aux chapitres précédents. Il y a tellement d'informations que moi aussi, je m'y perds parfois et je suis obligée de relire des passages entiers pour en écrire de nouveaux. Bref, je vous remercie de votre soutien immense sans lequel je n'aurais pu continuer jusqu'ici. Vos reviews sont d'un soutien précieux. Si vous avez des questions concernant l'intrigue ou souhaitez que je mette l'accent sur un trait en particulier, écrivez-moi. Merci pour tout, D. Would.

post-scriptum : le prochain chapitre est très long donc il prendra sûrement du temps à apparaître. Patience.

Merci à _Carotteinnocente _pour son doux petit mot qui a fait glouglou comme de l'hydromel. Merci à ma sweet bêta, _Athéna_.

**(1) **Titre du chapitre 32 du Tome 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture : 01.<strong>_The More Than I_ – Selah Sue. **02. **_Body and Soul_ – Amy Winehouse feat Tony Bennett. **03. **_Some Unholy War _– Amy Winehouse. **04. **_The Grey Lady _– Alexandre Desplat.**05. **_White Flag_ – Dido.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**Chapitre 12, « Hors du feu » **(1)

**.**

**.**

**« **Sa peau semblait être une cuirasse que nulle ne pouvait atteindre que cela soit par la force ou la perfidie de ses répliques. Il se voulait invincible.** »**

**.**

**.**

À la suite de ça, Draco se montra curieusement silencieux. Ils traitèrent quelques dossiers supplémentaires jusque tard dans la nuit. Kreattur était entré dans la pièce afin de leur apporter le souper. Mais l'elfe se tenait sur ses gardes en apercevant Draco.

D'ailleurs, à vue d'œil, Harry sut que le potage de celui-ci était certainement moins bon que le sien. Harry ne préféra pas mettre sur le tapis le fait que Kreattur l'ait autrefois trahi en faveur de Bellatrix Lestranges et la mère de Draco. Hermione avait eu raison à son propos : Kreattur n'était qu'un vieil elfe qui se sentait très seul.

Peut-être se souvenait-il avoir eu des elfes sur les talons durant sa sixième année ? Draco n'évoqua pas un seul désagréable souvenir de la soirée, préférant parler des derniers rapports financiers, des rendez-vous importants qu'ils auraient dans la semaine. Draco avait une partie de son visage emmitouflé dans son col roulé alors qu'un feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

L'atmosphère calme et silencieuse apaisait Harry. C'était comme s'il parvenait à être lui-même, aussi paradoxal que cela soit. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était cette envie irrépressible de vouloir se… blottir – faute d'un autre terme – dans les bras de Malfoy. Pas qu'il trouve cela particulièrement tentant, mais son corps réclamait ce geste, comme un besoin. Ces derniers temps, Harry se désespérait.

– Malfoy ?

– Mmh.

– Tu ne t'es jamais dit que parfois… Il te manquait quelque chose d'énorme et que tu n'arriveras jamais à le remplir, quoique tu fasses ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Un tremblement imperceptible des mains attira l'attention du Survivant. Son collègue déposa les papiers sur la table basse afin de se donner du temps. Mais du temps, Harry trouvait qu'ils en avaient peu. Pourquoi attendre de toute manière ? Former une phrase politiquement correcte ou brutale reviendrait au même, non ?

– Depuis quelque temps, reprit-il, j'ai comme l'impression que je suis en train de changer. De vraiment changer. Et je ne vois pas réellement pourquoi. J'en ai parlé avec Hermione par courrier et elle pense que c'est à propos du Département de Reconstruction, que je vis des choses assez dures psychologiquement.

– Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? demanda lentement Draco.

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui et dit :

– Je pense qu'elle se trompe cette fois-ci, que c'est peut-être plus profond qu'elle ne l'imagine. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour lui expliquer l'inexplicable. Je… C'est comme si tout s'écroulait lentement autour de moi sans que je ne puisse plus rien y faire. Et la seule personne qui me comprenne c'est Tara, la fille du Ministre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle me ment peut-être pour me rassurer, que je me sente moins seul dans mon délire. Ron penserait que tout ça c'est dans ma tête.

– Qu'est-ce qui est dans ta tête ?

Harry prit une profonde respiration.

– Je ne suis plus comme avant et rien ne m'aide à retourner en arrière, sauf quand… quand je suis près de toi. Ça peut paraître dingue mais ta simple présence me fait du bien. Pas besoin de parler ou quoi… juste… être là, dans la même pièce et j'ai l'impression de vraiment respirer, pour de vrai.

Draco essaya de sourire mais ne produisit qu'une simple grimace, une sorte de tic nerveux.

– D'un autre côté, quand je vais au Ministère, je me sens oppressé. C'est pas ma vocation. Toi, tu as choisi cette fonction. Pas moi. Alors j'y vais à reculons.

– Et ça te fait du bien de ne pas aller au travail ?

Lentement, Harry fit non de la tête.

– J'ai encore plus mal, là, à l'intérieur.

Il déposa sa main sur son thorax, à l'endroit où la trachée se trouvait.

– Parfois, le soir, je fais des cauchemars à cause de ça.

À la fin de son court récit, Harry attendit sa réaction, déjà sur la défensive. Il savait ce que Malfoy lui dirait, que c'était juste la fatigue cumulée à une petite fièvre, que ça finirait par s'en aller, qu'au pire, il pourrait toujours aller consulter, qu'il était dans une mauvaise spirale émotionnelle depuis que Ginny et lui c'était fini. Bref, rien de plus que ce que lui avait déjà dit Ron ou Hermione.

– Je te crois si tu penses que quelque chose cloche, finit par formuler Draco. Mais par tous les saints Harry, n'en parle pas trop autour de toi… Ce genre de… ressenti est mal vu chez les sorciers. Un peu comme lorsqu'à Poudlard on avait découvert que tu parlais le Fourchelangue… Les gens pensent que ressentir un vide en soi est un mauvais présage. Moi aussi, je le ressens parfois, ce vide dont tu parles. Mais je n'en n'ai jamais parlé à personne. Dans ce monde, on tait un peu les sentiments. C'est honteux de les étaler. Alors soit, tu souffres en silence et les sorciers s'en foutent. Ce qu'ils veulent, ce sont juste des apparences. Souris. Souris même si à l'intérieur tu n'es qu'une coquille vide.

Le regard de Draco voguait à ses yeux à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il la toucha du bout du doigt en souriant.

– Je pensais qu'elle aurait disparu en même temps que lui.

– Tu crois vraiment trop à la magie.

Il rit légèrement.

– Sûrement.

Harry baissa les yeux et remonta doucement le pull noir qu'il portait. Son regard tomba sur une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune qui longeait sa hanche.

– Le Sectumsempra ?

Draco hocha de la tête et rebaissa son pull.

– Tu me crois si… si je te disais que j'étais désolé ?

– Quelle importance ? Tout ça appartient désormais au passé…

Draco se penchait considérablement vers lui et leurs bouches se frôlèrent un instant.

– Cette fois, il n'y a pas de Véritaserum sur tes lèvres ?

Harry fit non de la tête et l'embrassa. Il déposa ses mains sur ses joues et profita du moment. C'était le baiser le plus intense de toute sa vie, et jamais il n'avait pensé le partager avec Malfoy. La facilité voudrait qu'il plaide l'égarement, mais la réalité le rattraperait aussitôt.

Contre lui, Draco frissonna. Il se rapprocha et déposa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il la pressa un long moment, son souffle se mélangeant au sien. Draco se détacha doucement et rangea les papiers dans la pochette violette du Ministère.

– Je dois y aller. On se voit samedi.

– Samedi ? On a une réunion exceptionnelle ?

– En quelque sorte, mais au Gaslight. Surtout, n'arrive pas en retard.

Il dévala les escaliers et réveilla le portrait de Mrs Black qui, contrairement aux injures ordinaires, se répandit en compliment sur cet avenant Sang-Pur de sa très chère lignée.

* * *

><p>La lampe à gaz éclairait le relâchement gomorrhéen des survivants, tuant dans l'œuf les plaintes des morts. Les lambeaux grisâtres du deuil parcouraient les cimetières gouachés de noir, de gris et de blanc. Des couronnes en fleurs – glaïeuls en grelot couleur jaune doux-amer – ravivaient les mémoire<p>

Le Gaslight, révolutionnaire et lumineux, remuait les cendres d'un passé douloureux – une plume de phénix rougeoyante et brûlante d'espoir et de renouveau.

Cet endroit ressemblait à un chaudron : les murs suintant le beatnik, le sulfure des conversations acides, le bouillonnement d'idées, les élucubrations fumeuses de certains invités. Le Gaslight imposait des diktats, contaminant alors la santé irréductible de la misère. Un melting-pot de personnalités, un brassage culturel, une ardoise des derniers vêtements à la mode.

Chaque soir, les invités s'amusaient à y défiler, déambulant comme des pantins sur une bande adhésive. Ils étaient cadres, bureaucrates ou politiciens, musiciens, écrivains ou journalistes, économistes, aurors ou anciens criminels. Ils aspiraient à gloire, fortune et renouveau dans cette cour des miracles chargée d'histoire. Les statues vert-de-gris fixaient de leurs yeux aveugles les voiles turquoise, parme, fauves couvrant les épaules des invitées.

Les visages poudrés à la craie cherchaient parmi la foule compacte une figure familière ou inconnue – mais néanmoins importante pour les affaires. Vénus et zazous écumaient le club à l'atmosphère sulfatée. Ils s'embrassent, se mêlent à la foule et laissent traîner derrière eux un fugace parfum capiteux. Dans une pipe en verre, ils fument l'opium de leurs jours heureux.

L'atmosphère est enfumée et feutrée. Ce ne sont que des ombres qui bougent au rythme du tango, de la mazurka et du charleston. Ils dansent et envoient tout valser le temps d'une soirée. L'auror effaçait le souvenir des festivités pour ne laisser place qu'à une salle abandonnée où seuls les reliefs des repas, les verres vides et les objets abandonnés trahissaient le désordre de la veille. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, il y avait cet homme.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight crevait du bout de sa baguette magique un ballon gonflé à l'hélium, ses chaussures cirées couvertes de confettis et de paillettes. Il avait beau les essuyer, les étincelles ne partaient toujours pas. Elles lui collaient à la peau. Sur son front clignotaient les lettres F.R.I.C.

Même dans le noir, on devinait que le propriétaire du Gaslight n'était pas de ce monde. Il appartenait à un autre. Le sien. Son monde se résumait au faste, à l'éphémère et l'inutile une sorte de coquille de vanité. Ce microcosme fondé sur mesure pour lui – et juste pour lui – attirait une foule d'invités et le fantôme de leur convoitise.

À l'époque incertaine où il vivait, avoir autant d'argent était une claire faute de goût. Mais qui le lui fera remarquer ? Sa peau semblait être une cuirasse que nulle ne pouvait atteindre que cela soit par la force ou la perfidie de ses répliques. Il se voulait invincible. Draco s'était éclipsé depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Il avait promis de revenir, en vain. Harry l'attendait un verre à la main, observant les autres s'amuser.

Une somptueuse vélane dansait dans les bras de Blaise Zabini. Elle semblait absorbée par le mazout de ses yeux. Ses doigts longeaient les contours de sa mâchoire avec un sourire magnifique. Elle portait une robe beige ourlée de dentelle noire sur le côté droit allant de sa poitrine à sa hanche. Le jeune sorcier la fit lentement tourner sur elle-même en riant à une plaisanterie.

Ils semblaient tous les deux ailleurs, dans leur monde, où nulle ne pouvait les atteindre. Près d'eux, Pansy Parkinson trempait ses lèvres rouges dans un cocktail verdâtre. Ses yeux de lynx sondaient la pièce à l'affût du moindre événement étrange. À ses côtés, Mr Uprking – directeur du Département de la Justice – enroulait sa barbichette grise autour de son index, pensif.

Il écoutait Queen qui brandissait sa coupe de champagne au rythme des intonations de ses phrases. Percy Weasley, invité exceptionnellement, bombait le torse. À sa simple vue, Harry su qu'il n'aurait raté cette soirée d'intronisation pour rien au monde. Théodore venait d'entrer avec, à sa suite, une fille frigorifiée ayant attendu toute la soirée derrière le portail. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenus grâce à une fleur de nénuphar. Les bas de sa robe violette étaient trempés par la pluie battante.

Un serveur en smoking blanc s'occupa de lui lancer un sortilège de chaleur et de lui proposer une boisson. Dans un des recoins de la pièce, Kingsley Shackelbolt murmurait des indications à sa fille, encore plus splendide qu'à l'ordinaire (si cela était possible). Tara se retourna et s'avança jusqu'à Harry.

– Mon père a finalement accepté de venir au Gaslight. Malfoy lui a dit que ce soir, il aurait quelque chose d'important à déclarer.

– Par rapport au Département de Reconstruction ?

– J'imagine.

À peine eut-elle le temps de formuler sa phrase que les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur Draco et un cortège de personnes en costumes à sa suite. Quelques invités poussèrent des exclamations. Harry, lui, était sidéré : L'homme à la tête du nouveau groupe était le Premier Ministre Moldu ! Celui-ci posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du propriétaire du Gaslight.

Celui-ci sortit sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa veste et un des Moldus eut un étrange mouvement de recul. Draco, ne s'en formalisant pas, la pointa sur sa propre gorge et sa voix se retrouva alors amplifiée.

– Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'immense privilège de vous présenter Mr O'Fustfill, le Premier Ministre moldu. Je l'ai invité avec ses collaborateurs pour qu'il puisse juger par lui-même de notre mode de vie et des relations diplomatiques des plus cordiales que nous avons toujours pris soin d'entretenir. Il est vrai que ces dernières années ont été éprouvantes de part et autre du monde. Nos homologues moldus ont dû faire preuve de bravoure pour affronter une menace qui leur était invisible et d'autant plus angoissante…

Harry eut un sourire narquois. Malfoy était en train d'accomplir un véritable éloge de l'hypocrisie. Tout le monde dans cette salle savait qu'il détestait les moldus. Pourtant, s'il était là à tordre l'échine devant des êtres censés inférieurs, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à en tirer. Sans doute l'équilibre politique dont il avait besoin pour mener à bien sa mission au sein du Département de Reconstruction.

Draco n'avait jamais apprécié la difficulté. Il préférait avoir le champ libre pour faire ce que bon lui semblait. Harry le connaissait parfaitement. Mais ne risquait-il pas de brûler des étapes en faisant le travail d'autres à leur place ? Que pense Kingsley de cette démarche ? Le Survivant se retourna et apercevait le Ministre se mordre les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de dire quelque chose. Draco a certainement commis une maladresse.

Harry ne savait strictement rien sur la diplomatie et les formes qu'elle pouvait bien prendre. Mais il devait s'admettre que ce n'était pas entièrement stupide de les avoir fait venir ici. Au moins, ça pouvait toujours apaiser les débats durant quelques mois, comprendre d'où venait cette recrudescence d'hostilité contre les sorciers.

Si la magie était illégale dans l'autre monde, pourquoi avait-il fait le chemin jusqu'ici ? Quel était l'intérêt de ces personnes ? Qu'imaginaient-ils obtenir de Malfoy et ses sbires ? Le Premier Ministre moldu souffla quelque chose à l'oreille d'un de ses collaborateurs qui acquiesça.

– Certains d'entre vous ont sûrement eu échos de la dernière déclaration officielle du porte-parole de Mr O'Fustfill et pour ceux qui l'ignorent je vous renvoie à la page huit de la Gazette d'aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que ce soit un regrettable malentendu et que cet homme ait agi seul, sous l'emprise d'une quelconque haine non-fondée.

Le Premier Ministre moldu leva la main, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de faire taire Draco. Mais celui-ci, n'y fit pas attention (ou l'ignora superbement) et continua son petit discours sur l'entente des deux mondes. Le Premier Ministre moldu se racla la gorge et Harry sursauta violemment, ayant eu l'amère impression d'entendre la petite toux stupide de Dolores Ombrage.

Instinctivement, il serra son poing où l'inscription « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge » ne s'était toujours pas effacée. Mr O'Fustfill se mit devant Draco, le plaçant alors dans l'obscurité. Percy était arrivé à la hauteur de Harry et hissait le cou pour mieux l'apercevoir.

– Depuis longtemps déjà les sorciers ont éprouvé bien des peines à maintenir leur monde ainsi que leurs pratiques dans l'anonymat. Mon prédécesseur qui a collaboré respectivement avec Mr Fudge, Mr Scrimgeour et Mr Shaklebolt ici présents a toujours été un peu timide sur la politique à entreprendre. Depuis que nous savons que nombre de « Nés-Moldus » – comme vous les nommez – intègrent avec peine votre communauté tout en ayant de profondes racines dans la nôtre, nous tentons d'établir un programme de coalition qui serait… profitable à tous.

Au loin, Gabriel Queen semblait savourer ces quelques mots.

– D'autre part, reprit O'Fustfill, nous avons été mécontents des décisions que votre monde a pris pour l'ensemble de notre communauté. L'éthique veut pourtant que votre gouvernement n'ait strictement rien à dire de nos démarches et des méthodes que nous employons, aussi contestataires soient-elles…

La suite se déroula très vite. Un homme à la droite du Premier Ministre moldu, le dépassant d'une bonne tête, sortit un pistolet le pointa droit sur Shacklebolt qui se jeta sur le sol de justesse. Malheureusement, l'impact de la balle heurta la sorcière à la robe violette qui tomba en un bruit mat.

Des cris d'horreurs se répandirent dans la salle et nombre de sorciers et sorcières dégainèrent leur baguette. Pansy Parkinson bondit tel un félin sur le bar et lança plusieurs sortilèges à la bonne dizaine de moldus présents qui se cachèrent derrière le bar et quelques tables. Ils ripostèrent en rafale avec des tirs d'armes à feux.

Draco, qui s'était agenouillé contre un pilier de marbre, protégeait sa tête à l'aide de ses bras. Harry, pour sa part, essayait tant bien que mal d'agir mais l'agitation des sorciers était trop forte. Ils paniquaient car ils ignoraient tout de cette forme de violence.

– Abattez-les ! Abattez-les tous ! hurla une voix qui couvrit les cris.

Harry ignora si l'ordre provenait des moldus ou des sorciers. Mais peut importe le camp, il fallait à tout prix riposter. Harry s'avança, baguette au poing, mais glissa sur une flaque de sang. Il eut un vif haut-le-cœur. Quelqu'un l'aida à se relever et il vit Blaise Zabini, les joues maculées d'une substance argentée. Deux mètres plus loin gisait la silhouette de la vélane.

Harry tira Blaise vers un recoin alors que les rafales de balles se poursuivaient. Ils entendirent des sanglots déchirants alors que Kingsley, Percy, Théodore et d'autres sorciers placés dans un angle propice lançaient des sortilèges. Étrangement, ceux-ci étaient tous déviés par une sorte de champ de force.

Les moldus étaient inatteignables et les sorciers acculés au fond de la vaste salle de réception, se piétinaient les uns les autres. Une femme cria à l'aide puis sauta par la fenêtre. Les carreaux se brisèrent et quelques invités la suivirent, s'écorchant la peau. Il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du Manoir… Harry ferma les yeux un court instant, les imaginant sauf. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Blaise le retint par le bras.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans leur main ? C'est quoi cette magie ?

– Ce sont des pistolets… C'est ce que les moldus utilisent pour tuer.

– Des Avada ?

– Oui.

Pansy enflammait des bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle lançait à l'endroit où se trouvaient les assaillants moldus. Mais ces dernières explosaient à un mètre d'eux. Harry avait envie de leur lancer un maléfice, pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il était inutile d'agir ainsi. Les moldus étaient protégés par quelque chose de puissants. La seule chose utile qu'il pourrait faire serait de fuir et de mettre tous ces gens à l'abri.

– Il faut sortir d'ici ! s'écria Harry pour se faire entendre de Blaise. Tu connais une autre sortie ?

– Il n'y a que l'entrée et la cheminée. Mais elle a été condamnée par le Ministère après la guerre… et… Des Portoloins !

Blaise attrapa une coupe en étain qui avait été projetée vers eux et la transforma en Portoloin. Il la lança à un groupe de jeunes femmes qui disparurent en un éclair. Dès lors, quelques invités comprirent et essayèrent de créer des Portoloins, même si très peu de sorciers parvenaient à exécuter ce sortilège.

Une explosion retentit. Le portail venait d'être sauté et les corps des quelques sorciers fuyards gisaient dans leur propre sang. Percy venait de sortir de sa cachette et en voulant protéger Kinglsey, se prit une balle en pleine tête. Percy tomba en arrière, les bras en croix, sur le cadavre d'un sorcier barbu.

– Non ! cria Harry.

– Ne fais rien de stupide, Potter, vociféra Blaise en le maintenant par le bras. Ils sont en train d'essayer de nous tuer, de te tuer aussi. Il est mort, on ne peut rien pour lui.

– On peut les emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils peuvent encore les soigner… Je… Je suis sûr que…

– Ils ont tué la femme que j'aimais. J'ai essayé Potter de la réanimer. Mais elle est partie et rien ne la fera revenir, pas même la magie.

Une secousse terrible saisit le Manoir tout entier. Le lustre vacilla et Tara tentait bravement de lancer des sortilèges afin de briser la protection des moldus tout en protégeant les sorciers à proximité. Harry, ne prenant pas garde de ce que lui criait Blaise, se leva et alla protéger Tara qui était en difficulté.

En s'approchant, il vit qu'elle avait la jambe blessée. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux mais elle serrait les dents, prise dans l'action. Harry lança de nombreux sortilèges, en vain. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était leur faire perdre du temps et de la visibilité pour mieux les attaquer. Il emmena Tara se cacher derrière une des tables renversées et tenta de soigner sa jambe.

– Il y a quelque chose dans les balles qui empêche la guérison, sanglota Tara. Je… Ils ont réussi à tuer comme ça… Je…

– Calme-toi. Je suis là. Je vais nous sortir de là…

Tara pointait un doigt tremblant sur la silhouette de Malfoy qui avait sûrement été piétinée dans la débandade. Il avait le regard un peu fou, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se produire. Du sang s'écoulait sur sa tempe. Sonné, Draco commença à s'éloigner de l'endroit où il se trouvait en rampant entre les corps.

– _Protego_ ! s'exclama Tara afin d'entourer Draco d'un halo de sûreté.

Une balle creva la bulle bleuâtre et siffla tout près de l'oreille du propriétaire du Gaslight. Draco se hâta alors que Harry couvrait ses arrières en envoyant des chaises et des tables valdinguer à l'endroit où se trouvaient les moldus.

Dans la salle de réception, les tableaux des aïeuls de Malfoy s'époumonaient en injures à l'encontre des moldus et criaient des mots de soutiens aux sorciers encore vivants dans la pièce. Tara attrapa la main ensanglantée de Draco et l'aida à se cacher avec eux, dans la petite alcôve. Subitement, un moldu plus grand que les autres se leva et jeta une sorte de balle dans leur direction.

– C'est une bombe ! hurla la voix de Kingsley.

Les Moldus détalèrent mais Blaise attrapa la bombe et la relança dans leur direction. Mécaniquement, Tara se boucha les oreilles, collée entre les corps trempés de sueur et de sang des directeurs du Département de Reconstruction. Mais aucune explosion ne vint. En revanche, un nuage de fumée s'éleva et Harry fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

– Sortez ! ordonna une voix.

Harry bondit sur ses jambes et porta Tara sur son dos. Il profita de la confusion qui régnait pour la faire passer par la fenêtre brisée. Avec toute cette fumée, les moldus ne pouvaient plus tirer. Ils risquaient de perdre des balles inutiles pour leur repli. Blaise les suivit mais Draco resta planté là.

– Théodore est encore à l'intérieur ! On ne peut pas le laisser !

– Où est Pansy ? demanda Blaise.

– Je l'ai vu sortir par la fenêtre avant de recevoir un coup à la tête.

La fumée commença à se dissiper. Les moldus reviendraient à la charge.

– Allez-vous en. Je vais chercher Théo. Dans le garage, vous trouverez de quoi vous s'échapper.

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Blaise l'entraîna. Ils coururent vers l'arrière de la vaste demeure. À vrai dire, Harry suivait Blaise en espérant que ce dernier sache où il allait. Tara était légère mais Harry la sentait se retourner de temps à autre, craignant qu'on les suive. Au loin, le bruit d'une mitraillette lui retourna l'estomac.

Les quelques paons albinos du parc, apeurés par le bruit des détonations, s'étaient tous regroupés derrière un grand chêne. Blaise ne s'arrêta pas de courir, bien qu'ayant le souffle haletant. Harry n'avait jamais autant maudit l'exubérance des Malfoy qu'à ce moment-là. Quelle idée de faire un parc aussi grand ! Le voyant s'essouffler, Blaise s'arrêta et prit Tara sur son propre dos.

– C'est encore loin ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

– Juste derrière…

Une explosion. Une aile du Manoir venait de s'effondrer et des cris leur indiquèrent que les moldus gagnaient du terrain sur les quelques rescapés qui, comme eux, avaient voulu prendre la fuite. Tara leva sa baguette magique et des étincelles argentées allèrent former les mots « A L'AIDE » dans le ciel.

Peut-être y avait-il déjà des aurors devant le portail qui ne pouvaient entrer sans l'accord de Malfoy. Et Malfoy lui, était encore là-bas, où tout avait commencé… Le Gaslight était devenu un traquenard. Un garage – de la taille de la maison des Dursley – fut finalement en vue. Blaise brisa les chaînes grâce à un sortilège.

Une somptueuse Rolls-Royce décapotable blanche brillait sous le clair de lune. Blaise porta Tara et l'installa à l'avant. Harry, voyant une dizaine de balais accrochés contre le mur les jeta sur la banquette arrière. Blaise s'installa derrière le volant et mit le contact. La voiture s'ébranla et ils s'élancèrent. Blaise accéléra considérablement et tira sur une manette. La voiture s'envola. En dessous, des gens leur tiraient dessus. Harry lança un sort d'éboulement et quelques moldus tombèrent dans des trous profonds.

– Vole plus bas. Il y a certainement des blessés.

– Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. On s'en va.

– Fais ce que je te dis, Zabini.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur Blaise et Tara semblait incrédule.

– Harry, il nous a sauvés la vie. Il a le droit de penser à se sauver. Personne n'a à exiger le moindre sacrifice.

– Très bien, prends un balai et va-t'en.

Blaise s'exécuta, filant dans le silence de la nuit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point indivisible de l'obscurité. Tara était restée dans la Rolls-Royce malgré sa main tendue. Elle maintenait le volant et Harry s'installa à la place de Blaise.

Ils descendirent en piqué. Tara lança un balai au pied d'un groupe d'invités coincés près du portail. Ils tracèrent des cercles circulaires dans le ciel et quelques duos de personnes réussirent à s'échapper. Une colonne de fumée s'échappa de l'aile endommagée alors que les premiers aurors commençaient à entrer à l'intérieur du Gaslight.

Des jets de lumière verte jaillirent du néant puis le silence. La voiture volante se posa avec fracas sur la pelouse du parc et Kingsley accourut vers eux, serrant sa fille unique dans ses bras.

– Les moldus sont partis ?

– Oui, ils ont utilisé un Portoloin diplomatique prévu pour la soirée. Harry, avant de rentrer… Sois courageux. Personne n'y était préparé…

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes fléchissaient déjà. Il était épuisé, avec les lunettes cassées et les mains constellées de sang. Hébété, il franchit l'intérieur du Gaslight dévasté. Un moldu avait été tué durant l'assaut. Il gisait là, la bouche entrouverte, comme endormi. Harry enjamba son corps et se rendit compte que la salle de réception semblait être le théâtre d'une apocalypse.

Des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste faisaient léviter des corps et attribuaient les premiers soins. Mais Blaise avait raison. Nombre d'invités étaient désormais morts. Une équipe de guérisseur récoltait les balles perdues dans une étuve afin de les étudier. Pansy Parkinson était adossée au mur, le bras sanguinolent. Elle était incroyablement pâle.

Harry fit attention où il mit les pieds afin de ne souiller aucune dépouille. C'était comme des années en arrière, à la Bataille de Poudlard. Le corps inanimé de Percy avait été déposé sur un brancard, ses lunettes en écailles de travers. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés et les remit droit sur son nez.

Comment la famille Weasley vivrait ce nouveau décès ? Comment le leur annoncera-t-il ? Et Ron qui était encore en Namibie afin d'escorter les dirigeants de la prochaine Coupe du Monde… Comment le vivra-t-il ? Une colère sans nom l'envahit. Il ferma les yeux de Percy qui ne voyaient plus puis se redressa. Un attroupement s'était formé près de la fenêtre. Queen était assis, un bandeau autour de la tête.

Il observa Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'apercevait. Dans le chaos de l'attaque, Harry ne l'avait même pas vu. Le jeune avocat était pressé contre Draco, pris en charge par une guérisseuse. Le propriétaire du Gaslight la repoussa en voyant Harry.

– Je… Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne savais pas.

Harry resta atone.

– Tu as retrouvé Théodore ?

Draco ferma les yeux un moment puis tourna la tête vers le centre de la salle de réception. Harry s'avança et vit Théodore agenouillé et tremblant auprès du corps d'une femme. En s'approchant, Harry aperçut les pans d'une robe violette. Un pas de plus et vif haut le cœur le saisit. La sorcière qui suffoquait dans son propre sang était Hermione. Il s'agenouilla et tint la main de sa meilleure amie.

– Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

– Je… Je voulais te protéger.

– On va te sortir de là.

Hermione fit non de la tête et à la vue des mines sinistres des guérisseurs, il comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard. Harry la serra dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait plus à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait… ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne ressentait pas. C'était une sorte de vide angoissant qui sévissait dans son cœur, l'empêchant de crier, de pleurer, de tout.

Et pourtant, son cerveau, quant à lui, réalisait douloureusement ce qui était en train de se produire. Pourquoi ses sens l'abandonnaient-ils ainsi ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que cette vision avait été arrachée de ses pires cauchemars, mais le corps encore tiède de Hermione prouvait le contraire. La jeune sorcière serrait sa chemise avec ses dernières forces et souffla au creux de son oreille :

– Ne lui fais pas confiance…

Sa main desserra sa prise et retomba sur le sol. Les yeux de Hermione étaient voilés. Il l'embrassa sur le front, trempa ses joues de larmes. Kingsley serra son épaule. Hermione avait certainement utilisé les dernières doses de Polynectar pour rentrer au Gaslight. Le sort voulut que Draco la choisisse ce soir-là.

De quoi voulait-elle le protéger ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, comme si une part de lui-même s'en était allée. Harry revoyait Hermione lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, pétrifiée. Il secoua doucement son bras, dans l'espoir de la réanimer. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle était déjà partie, loin. Finalement, Harry se retourna et croisa le regard acier de Draco, toujours assis auprès de Queen.

_Ne lui fais pas confiance…_


	13. Le Survivant

**Posté le :** 20 septembre 2012. _Merci de toutes vos adorables reviews ! Je vais essayer d'y répondre ce week-end car la reprise m'a laissé peu de temps. Ce chapitre a été rédigé avant la rentrée :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Note importante : <strong>Je vais probablement ralentir le rythme de postage car, apparemment, je publie trop souvent (selon des lecteurs). Je ne sais pas si l'histoire continue de vous plaire ou pas (hormis les personnes ayant commenté) donc globalement, j'avance dans une sorte d'incertitude. Si vous avez un avis à faire valoir précisément, c'est le moment de se manifester. Merci de continuer de me suivre.

**post-scriptum : **ce chapitre est très long et comporte donc énorémement d'informations. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

**(1) Le Survivant : **Premier chapitre de la saga.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture : <strong>**01. **Love & Sleep – Syd Matters. **02.** Little Love – AaRON. **03. **Up with the birds – Coldplay.** 04.** The Council of Elrond. **05.** Gollum's song.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**Chapitre 13 : « Le Survivant » (1)**

**.**

**.**

**« **Mais en y regardant de plus près, derrière ce colosse de lingots d'or se cachait un homme avec ses forces et – surtout – ses faiblesses. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui lors des heures les plus sombres ? Qui portera attention au propriétaire du Gaslight lorsqu'il n'aura plus rien à offrir, hormis sa piteuse peau ? La réputation se fait et se défait en un claquement de doigts. Quand était-il des séismes médiatiques ?** »**

**.**

**.**

**L**e souffle court, Blaise entra dans la maison close. Il déposa le balai dans l'entrée et ôta la veste de son smoking imbibée de sang encore frais. De nombreux hommes le dévisagèrent. Il resta là, hébété et haletant. Dawn s'extirpa des bras d'un baron, alarmé. Les musiciennes à moitié nues cessèrent de jouer et tous les regards étaient rivés vers lui.

– Il y a eu… un attentat au Gaslight... avec énormément de blessés et de morts. Il n'y a que très peu de survivants.

Les murmures suivant sa déclaration se transformèrent en un brouhaha sans précédent. Dawn s'approcha prudemment de son proxénète et l'aida à rejoindre la chambre bleue au premier. La musique reprit d'abord timidement avant de rebattre son plein. The show must go on. Toutefois, Blaise était certain d'entendre des hommes crier la nouvelle partout dans l'Allée des Embrunes et d'autres transplaner. Il cracha un peu de sang et s'allongea péniblement sur le lit rond recouvert de soie. Dawn versa de la potion cicatrisante sur ses plaies et dit :

– Où est Nedja ?

Une boule se coinça dans la gorge du jeune sorcier et il détourna le visage afin de cacher quelques larmes. Le prostitué resta bouche bée, refusant de croire à l'évidence.

– Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, Dawn, prononça-t-il d'une voix chargée de sanglots. Elle était dans mes bras et… et les coups de feu ont commencé. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà trop tard. Toi, tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe, tu aurais immédiatement saisi la gravité de la situation. Mais pour nous les Sang Purs ou autres personnes étroitement fermées sur elles-mêmes, nous n'avions jamais vu ces… armes de nos vies… Alors… Alors ils nous ont eus par surprise.

– Ils ?

– Les Moldus.

En entendant ces mots, Dawn n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Comment de simples Moldus avaient-ils pu berner une assemblée de sorciers tous plus compétents les uns que les autres ? Comme si Blaise avait lu dans ses pensées, il poursuivit :

– En plus de l'effet de surprise, la configuration du lieu ne nous a pas aidés, bien au contraire. Nous nous sommes retrouvés piégés, et quelques invités ont été pris de crise d'angoisse effroyable. Ils ont fait exploser des choses à tort et à travers, d'autres courraient dans tous les sens, quitte à piétiner ceux qui étaient déjà à terre.

– Mais Ron Weasley était là, non ?

– Quoi Weasley ? aboya Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial qui aurait pu nous aider ?

– I-Il est Auror. Un très bon Auror si on en croit ce qu'on dit…

Le proxénète arbora une expression mauvaise.

– Tu t'en fais juste pour Weasley parce que tu sais qu'il travaille avec Draco. Tu voulais juste savoir s'il faisait partie des victimes… Il t'intéresse tant que ça ?

Dawn ne répondit rien et déposa un pansement magique sur sa plaie.

– Demain matin, il n'y paraîtra rien.

– Dawn, fais attention à toi. Tu as tendance à tomber amoureux trop facilement et des mauvaises personnes. Tu te souviens de comment je t'ai trouvé ?

Il acquiesça.

– Alors tâche de te tenir à ce que tu sais mieux faire : te vendre.

– Mais Ron est vraiment un sorcier sympathique. Lorsque nous avons passé quelques heures chez Florian Fortarôme, il m'a rassuré sur le fait que je n'étais pas qu'un… bout de viande.

Blaise, encore sanguinolent, se redressa sur ses avant-bras, le regard fou.

– Tu lui as dit que tu travaillais pour moi ? gronda-t-il.

– Il… Il avait l'air si curieux de ce que je faisais, et… il était gentil avec moi… alors, moi je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était mal de raconter ça…

– Sale petit con ! Tu ouvres trop ta gueule pour raconter ta vie merdique aux autres. Tu y as pensé au fait qu'il était Auror et voulait juste emmagasiner un maximum d'infos pour me coffrer, Malfoy avec ?

– Pourquoi Malfoy serait-il impliqué ? demanda Dawn d'une toute petite voix.

Blaise passa une main sur sa figure, au bord de l'explosion.

– Tu es aussi bête qu'un troll des montagnes et en plus de ça, naïf comme une goule. On n'en fait pas deux des comme toi…

Le proxénète enfila une robe de sorcier invoquée depuis son armoire et dit :

– Malfoy pourrait partir en prison pour complicité de trafic. Je te signale qu'il alimente les invités du Gaslight en prostitués depuis le début. Et même si Malfoy essaie de surveiller Weasley en le prenant pour un débile mental, je suis loin d'être dupe. À mon humble avis, Weasley a accepté ce boulot uniquement pour surveiller Malfoy et dénicher un maximum d'infos sur ce qu'il se passait en coulisse. Et toi, toi… Tu viens là, la bouche en cœur et tu lui dis tout ce qu'i savoir.

– Alors Ron ne m'apprécie pas pour ce que je suis ? Il m'a menti.

– Je crois bien, ouais. C'est son boulot, comme c'est ton boulot de rester ici et d'offrir du plaisir aux gens.

Dawn baissa la tête.

– Sois pas triste, ça devait forcément arriver un jour de se faire piéger. En attendant… Il faut qu'on déménage d'ici. Si Weasley a récolté suffisamment d'infos, il pourrait venir faire une descente et j'ai pas envie de finir mes jours à la prison d'Aberdeen.

À ces mots, Dawn se crispa.

– Tu sais ce qui leur arrive aux gars qui partent à Aberdeen, n'est-ce pas ? Alors préviens les autres de faire leurs affaires. On part en début d'après-midi, lorsque les derniers clients seront partis. Pas un mot aux clients. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'on prépare. Dis à ceux qui ne travaillent pas ce soir de préparer leurs valises dans l'ordre et le silence. Je me charge de programmer le transplanage d'escorte. On ira se réfugier dans une des maisons de vacances de mon père, au Kent. Ça vous fera du bien de voir la mer. Et puis, autant être tout près de la France si on doit un jour prendre la fuite… Avec un peu de chance et le bazar que l'attentat a fait, le Ministère sera tellement focalisé sur ce qu'il se passe au Gaslight, qu'il ne fera pas attention à nous.

Dawn ne répondit rien et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie.

– Et les affaires de Nedja, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

– Je m'en occupe, articula douloureusement Blaise.

Le prostitué quitta la pièce et ne revint qu'aux alentours de neuf heures, avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Il le déposa sur la table en ivoire et Blaise se laissa tomber sur la chaise, abattu. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire juste sous ses yeux, quelques heures auparavant… La perte de Nedja semblait irréelle. Il remercia Dawn d'un bref hochement de tête et se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Il but une gorgée de café et déplia – avec une certaine crainte – la _Gazette du Sorcier_ posée juste à côté. Il lut :

* * *

><p><strong>ÉDITION SPÉCIALE<strong>

**MASSACRE AU GASLIGHT**

Attentat perpétré par des Moldus

_Doit-on se méfier de l'autre communauté ?_

_Est-ce une déclaration de guerre ?_

_Comment des Moldus ont-ils pu blesser ou tuer des sorciers expérimentés ?_

_Qui était présent lors de cette soirée ?_

_Quelles sont les dispositions de sécurité ?_

_Que pouvons-nous réellement contre les Moldus ?_

_Où se trouvent O'Fustfill et ses acolytes en ce moment même ?_

_Les Moldus sont-ils au courant de ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Comment vivent-ils cet événement tragique ?_

_Autant de questions qui se posent et méritent notre intérêt en cette journée particulière. Nous revenons avec vous sur le détail des faits et ce qu'essaie de nous cacher depuis plusieurs mois le Ministère de la Magie._

Peu avant minuit s'est produit un drame inattendu au Manoir Malfoy, renommé Gaslight. Le propriétaire, connu pour organiser des soirées somptueuses et mémorables, se retrouva pris dans son propre piège. Draco Malfoy, également codirecteur du Département de Reconstruction depuis quelques semaines seulement, a voulu démentir les préjugés des Moldus concernant l'hostilité de notre communauté à leur égard. Il aurait invité le Premier Ministre moldu, répondant au nom de Mr O'Fustfill, ainsi que plusieurs de ses acolytes.

Ce dernier aurait volontiers accepté cette invitation qui devait être le clou du spectacle et un acte de bonne foi et de réunion autour du faste proposé par le Gaslight, tout cela contre l'avis de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Surpris, notre Ministre était encore fébrile lors de notre interview donnée très tôt dans la matinée :

« _Je me doutais que ça serait musclé, mais j'imaginais plutôt un échange de mots plutôt que de coups. Ça a rapidement dégénéré_, nous raconte Shacklebolt, présent la nuit dernière avec sa fille unique._ Le temps que nous comprenions réellement ce qu'il était en train de se produire, ils avaient déjà une longueur d'avance sur nous. J'étais en retrait et on a entendu des détonations. Les habitués pensaient que c'était une énième animation de la part de Malfoy, un feu d'artifice à l'extérieur. Certains se sont penchés vers la fenêtre, innocemment. Mais quand les corps ont commencé à tomber au sol, ça a été… le grand n'importe quoi. Malfoy, sans le savoir ou même le mesurer, a stupidement fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie en pensant bien faire. Sûrement dans son profit, certes, mais en pensant bien faire tout de même… Un des hommes de O'Fustfill a essayé de me liquider. Je me suis jeté à terre et la balle a… touché quelqu'un d'autre. Nous pensions que c'était une sorcière inconnue, jusqu'à ce que quelque temps après la fin du massacre, nous avons reconnu Hermione Granger_ (voir article du Newly Wikido, page une). _Il semblerait qu'elle ait utilisé du Polynectar pour s'infiltrer au Gaslight. Une vraie tragédie. C'était une sorcière brillante et pleine de ressources… J'ai encore du mal à croire que O'Fustfill ait employé des moyens aussi brutaux pour m'atteindre_. »

Désormais, le Ministre de la Magie se tient dans un lieu tenu secret, étroitement surveillé et entouré de sortilèges. Il a été soigné sur place par quelques guérisseurs puis transplané d'urgence vers cette demeure inconnue ou cas où les moldus seraient tentés de revenir. L'évacuation des blessés et cadavres a pris près de deux heures. Les ambulanciers chargés des transferts ont manifesté leurs vives émotions en découvrant la scène de désarroi des corps gémissants et mutilés. Parmi les victimes, nous comptons plus de soixante-trois morts et une cinquantaine de blessés, dont huit graves (voir liste précise à la page 1, colonne 3).

Mrs Nodge, avocate officielle du Ministère au Bureau de Criminalité a ce matin déclaré officiellement la mort de Mr Upkring et de son assistant :

«_ Le décès de Mr Upkring est un événement terrible et inattendu. C'est un sorcier plein d'expérience, de sagesse et de discrétion qui s'en va. Nous nous souviendrons de lui comme d'un directeur de la Justice à l'écoute et sensible aux intérêts de notre communauté. Dans ce contexte de crise, nous avons préféré privilégier la dernière volonté de Mr Uprkring. Dans son parchemin d'urgence, il voulait nommer Pansy Parkinson à la tête du Département. Bien que ce choix puisse surprendre, il sera débattu et étudié au sein de la Commission de Régulation magique. Pansy Parkinson, bien que n'ayant aucune formation au sein de la bureaucratie, de la justice ou de la diplomatie, ne manque pas de verve et d'idées et a notamment insufflé quelques prises de position de notre regretté Directeur. Si Miss Parkinson fait ses preuves devant la Commission, il est fort probable que nous lui accordions une chance de compulser avec nous. Il faut se rappeler que nombre de sorciers et sorcières ont eu des postes à hautes responsabilités sans en avoir eu le parcours, comme Mr Potter cette année ou encore Cornelius Fudge_. »

Alors que Mrs Nodge, qui, rappelons-le a défendu d'office les derniers Mangemorts, une plainte déchirante s'est élevée des gradins. Mr Weasley, employé au Bureau de Confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, et également père de Percy Weasley (ledit assistant) s'est exclamé : « _Et mon fils ! Mon fils ! Comment osez-vous l'oublier _? ». La famille Weasley – ayant déjà connu de grandes pertes durant la dernière guerre -, n'est pas encore remise de son deuil qu'elle doit à nouveau enterrer un enfant.

Nous nous souvenons encore de la vive émotion qu'a suscitée la mort de Fred Weasley, devenu martyr. «_ J'étais là, le jour de l'enterrement de Fred, _explique Minerva MacGonnagal, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_. Et je serai là aussi pour soutenir la famille dans la perte de Percy et Hermione qu'ils considéraient comme leur propre fille. Ils nous manqueront à tous. Tous deux étaient brillants et pleins d'ambition. Pour Miss Granger, le plus dur sera sans doute d'annoncer son décès à ses élèves qui l'adoraient tant. Elle était… magique. Oui, magique. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. C'est un jour sombre dans l'Histoire de la magie contemporaine_. »

Emmet Jones, reporter pour le _Newly Wikido_ a d'ailleurs écrit un message incitant tous les sorciers à porter une cocarde noire à leur boutonnière en signe de deuil. Malgré la perte d'être chers, les familles des victimes n'ont pas de matériel pour obtenir gain de cause au Département de la Justice Magique. En effet, dans notre Code pénal il existe peu de lois protégeant les sorciers contre les Moldus.

A contrario, les Moldus sont à l'abri du moindre abus de pouvoir de leurs homologues magiciens. D'ailleurs, il est clairement inscrit dans le Code international du secret magique (1692) tel l'article 15 : «_ Il est expressément demandé aux sorciers de n'utiliser la magie devant les moldus qu'en cas de dernier recours. Par ailleurs, il sera toujours demandé une preuve, justifiant de l'usage de la magie en public_. » Il existe de nombreuses parades sur lesquelles peuvent s'appuyer les Moldus pour être quasiment intouchables. Le Premier Ministre moldu, O'Fustfill, semble en connaître les nuances pour les contourner avec aise et en tirer profit.

Nous ignorons exactement où il se trouve pour l'instant, mais il est certain que les autorités magiques ne peuvent strictement rien contre lui puisqu'il est protégé d'un sortilège Fidélitas extrêmement puissant jusqu'à la fin de son mandat et que toute atteinte à sa personne équivaudrait à mettre en péril le mince équilibre entre les deux communautés. Ce que reprochent les moldus aux sorciers c'est – principalement – d'ingérer dans leurs affaires sans aucune légalité. En tuant, enfermant, maltraitant, manquant de respect de quelque manière que ce soit, ou attentant à la liberté de ces individus, les sorciers se reconnaîtraient alors coupables d'un crime qu'ils n'ont point commis. O'Fustfill (voir colonne 7 page 2) est un politicien ayant eu des positions très fermes à l'égard du monde sorcier dans son ensemble.

Depuis plusieurs mois, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors l'avait en filature : « _Kingsley m'avait dit de l'avoir à l'œil_, nous confie Gawain Robards. _Il était certain que O'Fustfill n'était pas aussi propre sur lui qu'il voulait bien le montrer. On a employé tous les moyens à notre connaissance pour le coincer, mais nous n'avions rien de concret à lui reprocher. Toujours dans son bureau aux mêmes heures, ponctuel._ _Il s'enfermait au 10, Downing Street jusqu'à 21 heures et repartait chez lui. Toutefois, à côté, il y avait de plus en plus de disparition mystérieuse de sorciers… Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous ignorons encore ce qu'ils sont devenus_. » Faute de matériel, Mr Robards et sa troupe ont dû se replier sur un second homme : le porte-parole du gouvernement.

Celui-ci, convaincu (à raison) qu'une communauté magique existe a fait une déclaration des plus explicites sur la politique que devaient suivre ses concitoyens : «_Les sorciers se sont infiltrés dans toutes les strates qui composent notre société, que cela soit l'employé de bureau au gouvernement lui-même. Depuis toujours – et cela va crescendo depuis l'année 1997 – ces derniers veulent diriger et orienter nos prises de décision. C'est pourquoi nous nous opposons contre cette menace invisible attentant à nos libertés individuelles et collectives. Les sorciers – c'est ainsi qu'ils se font appeler – vivent parmi nous, se marient avec des gens ordinaires pour ensuite faire des enfants… étranges_. », martelait-il devant la porte austère du 10 Downing Street il y a moins d'une semaine. Conscient de prendre un incroyable risque un an avant les réélections, le porte-parole invite – ou plutôt exige – que les Moldus soient solidaires contre la menace que nous représenterions, quitte à dénoncer des proches « _infiltrés _» ou « _complices_ ».

Il a alors poursuivi sur un ton plus dur encore : « _J'invite chacun et chacune d'entre vous ayant eu à faire avec cette population à en avertir à la Police des Polices au numéro s'affichant en ce moment même en bas de l'écran. Il est capital pour nous de recenser les sorciers pour qu'ils ne perturbent plus l'ordre et la tranquillité dans lequel notre monde souhaite évoluer. Peut-être que certains diront que les sorciers ne représentent nul danger pour nous, nos femmes et nos enfants. Ils diront sans doute que c'est fabuleux, que nous n'avons rien à craindre de la magie, au contraire. Ça aurait pu être vrai si les sorciers n'avaient pas fait des abus de pouvoir encore et encore. Lavage de cerveau, catastrophes naturelles, meurtres mystérieux et enlèvements, tout ça… C'est eux. Oh, ça n'excuse pas les failles de notre société et évidemment, il y aura toujours des fous et des éléments dérangeants ci et là, mais tant que l'autre société ne s'expliquera pas et ne tentera pas de faire une marche en avant vers nous, sans aucunes arrière-pensées, nous poursuivrons notre politique d'hostilité à leur égard._ »

Cette déclaration inquiétante et pleine de zones troubles s'achève peu après la phrase fatidique : « _À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous déclarons toute pratique de la magie sous toutes ses formes, illégale_. » Sur les murs de Londres, et ce, depuis mardi dernier, des affiches sont placardées prônant la « F_ormelle interdiction de toutes pratiques occultes, arts divinatoires, regroupements ou associations nébuleuses de jour comme de nuit, mauvais sort, vaudou, activité spirituelle à plus de deux individus, discours prônant le paranormal, récolte de plantes réputées pour avoir des vertus magiques_… » etc. (voir la liste complète à la page 4 colonne 8). Ceci n'est que l'extension du Projet de loi numéro 17 qui a été présenté à la Chambre des Lords et des Communes (équivalent moldu des Manitous et du Magenmagot). Ce projet contestataire avait pour visée d'isoler les personnes pourvues de pouvoirs magiques et de les empêcher d'ingérer dans les affaires du monde moldu. Cela peut sembler honorable et légitime à première vue, mais derrière ce voile de promesses se tient un tout autre discours, proche de la ségrégation.

À contre-pied du gouvernement O'Fustfil, se forme un mouvement de résistance parmi les Moldus. Un reporter est parti sur le terrain et a réussi à interviewer un des dissidents : «_ Ma mère est une Cracmole et sa sœur jumelle est une sorcière. On a toujours su pour l'autre monde. D'ailleurs, mon petit frère est sorcier alors que mon père n'a pas de pouvoir ! Si le Projet 17 est appliqué – ce qui semble être bientôt le cas – ils vont me prendre mon frère et peut-être même ma mère pour en faire je ne sais quoi. Je suis terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée que ma famille soit séparée si on apprenait notre véritable nature. Je suis fière de ma mère et de la force qui lui a fallu pour être différente, et j'ai envie que mon frère puisse exprimer ses dons dans une école de sorcellerie. Je ne vois pas de quoi O'Fustfill se mêle_. » La jeune femme – dont le nom a été marqué d'un tabou – aiderait à la confection des affiches placardées un peu partout dans les grandes villes (dont Liverpool qui en est la plus arrosée). Nous vous recopions le contenu de ce prospectus ci-joint :

**CONTRE LE PROJET 17**

«_ C'est un choix de dernière minute, du racisme de circonstance et l'espoir de parvenir à un renouveau. C'est une idéologie tentante, construite et raisonnée. C'est la bataille de l'imagerie et de l'imaginaire. À qui prendra l'ascendant sur les mentalités. À qui conceptualisera le mieux le ressenti des petites gens. Aux hommes politiques au menton volontaire. À ceux qui parlent pour toucher les électeurs dans leurs profondes intimités. À ceux-là mêmes qui ont un programme bâti sur l'affect, l'incertitude et la crainte du lendemain. À ceux qui se jouent des autres. À ceux qui restent près du rivage, en sécurité, se réfugie dans des valeurs profondément ancrées. À ceux qui regardent la vague déferler en se laissant noyer. À ceux qui la subissent et en sont emportés. En politique, aucun parti n'est meilleur que l'autre. Tous se valent. Ce ne sont que des noms qui regroupent des personnalités au parcours divers, mais qui se rejoignent sur leur volonté commune._ […] _Pourquoi évoquer cela aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est ni pour faire changer ou conforter les avis de chacun. C'est plutôt expliquer les choses posément sans faire de procès. C'est cerner les différents aspects d'une partie importante des Britanniques._

_Mais surtout, se dire que plus tard, dans quelques années, tout ça risque de recommencer. Voter ce n'est pas pour un camp ou un candidat et c'est même un peu plus profond que de voter pour un programme, à mon sens. C'est voter pour un avenir. Donc autant choisir celui qui nous correspond le plus. Sérieusement, plus tard, je serai certainement diplômé, travailleur, peut-être même que j'aurais déjà un gamin. Alors faut penser à tout ça et ne pas fermer les yeux sur les sujets déplaisants. Le Projet de loi 17, pour moi, est inadéquat avec ma culture, ma philosophie de vie, et l'héritage transmis par mes aïeux, ayant si durement lutté pour l'ouverture d'esprit._

_Je ne voterai pas Projet de loi 17 parce que O'Fustfill dénonce une Grande-Bretagne élitiste dont il fait partie. Je ne voterai pas Projet de loi 17 car ce serait banalisé la montée en puissance du racisme, de l'intolérance et de la crainte d'autrui. Je ne voterai pas Projet de loi 17 car j'estime que la chasse aux sorcières n'est pas une solution. Je ne voterai pas Projet de loi 17 car son concepteur est à la tête d'un parti qui maquille la réalité des choses avec des discours sous-jacents. Je ne voterai pas Projet de loi 17 car je ne veux pas me retrouver noyé par la vague. Et j'aurais encore plein d'autres raisons. Finalement, en tant qu'électeur ou électrice, on ne doit pas voter en s'attachant seulement à une idée comme le domaine de l'emploi ou l'éducation. Parce que si on oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être ensuite déçu._ »

Cette déclaration tend alors à prouver que la situation n'est pas manichéenne. Il est capital de rappeler que bon nombre de sorciers ont actuellement des attaches sentimentales, financières ou culturelles avec le monde moldu et que certains prennent le risque de prendre leur défense. Ainsi, la chasse aux sorcières a repris du côté moldu avec ferveur. Nous savons maintenant que plus de vingt-huit millions de Britanniques suivaient cette émission, soit environ un moldu sur deux. Cette nouvelle a fait l'effet d'un cataclysme.

Alors que le Ministère de la Magie a bravement tenté de taire cette vague de soufre, de l'autre côté du voile, les Moldus étaient en effervescence, traquant toute preuve de magie. Les standards de police ont d'ailleurs explosé et les agents infiltrés ont noté qu'un appel sur trois était fondé (transplanage mal dissimulé, phénomène étrange et gens habillés bizarrement).

« _Les sorciers ne sont – et n'ont jamais été – très prudents_, décrète Ernest Baxter, le sous-secrétaire d'État._ Faut dire, ils se pensent tellement supérieurs et à l'abri de tout… Ce n'est pas méchant, vous savez. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir en tant que Né-Moldu, c'est que les sorciers sont dans leur cocon de facilité et s'imaginent que les Moldus ne sont que des êtres ignares dépourvus de nuances et tout à fait inoffensifs. Ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir est une véritable tragédie et elle aurait pu être évitable sans la prétention de certains à croire tout pouvoir maîtriser de bout en bout et l'affabilité d'autres… Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les Moldus. Même si les Moldus n'ont pas de baguettes magiques, ils n'en demeurent pas moins en alerte sur les phénomènes étranges et les dernières technologies. Pour parer à ce manque d'aptitude en la sorcellerie, ils ont inventé tout un système ingénieux d'inventions. Ils sont autonomes, rapides et terriblement efficaces. Ils ont créé de belles choses, mais des choses terribles aussi, comme ces « bâtons de feu » qui en réalité se nomment pistolets. Mais ce ne sont pas des pistolets ordinaires comme ils en utilisent entre Moldus. À l'intérieur de ces armes se trouve une balle scientifiquement modifiée pour maîtriser temporairement les pouvoirs magiques ou les ôter en même temps que la vie. C'est… affreusement barbare et cruel, mais terriblement efficace_. »

Le laboratoire de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste nous a alors informés que ces balles contenaient un catalyseur de zangriefs («_ cellules de base dans le sang sorcier qui, si elle s'élève jusqu'à un taux élevé, peut créer des pertes de puissance magique considérable_. » Guide sur le Mode de vie des Sorciers à l'usage des Moldus, par Bathilda Tourdesac).

La guérisseuse Pietrio, arrivée au Gaslight en début de matinée nous informe : «_ Les zangriefs sont des cellules extrêmement sensibles à tout changement. C'est pourquoi aucun scientifique n'a osé pour l'instant greffer des zangriefs d'un sorcier sur un autre pour lui permettre de développer sa magie. Ça risquerait de le foudroyer sur le coup. Le zangrief est une matière subtile et qui nécessite la plus délicate attention que cela soit dans sa manipulation ou son étude. Nous avons encore du mal à savoir comment les Moldus ont pu maîtriser cette cellule bien avant nos laboratoires pour la retourner contre nous. Nous pensons que le but de cette manœuvre est de nous déposséder de nos dons avant que nous puissions agir. Ces balles sont extrêmement rapides et même un sorcier expérimenté n'en viendrait pas à bout une fois le tir lancé. C'est le malheur qui a frappé les sorciers présents au Manoir Malfoy_. »

En ce moment même, Draco Malfoy pourrait voir ses alliers se retourner contre lui et voir son ascension fulgurante réduite en cendre. Selon des sources proches, il serait probable que ce dernier soit emprisonné à Aberdeen pour association malfaisante ou, plus aggravant encore, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, soit une peine lourde de quinze ans ferme. La lampe à gaz qui, hier encore, éclairait le relâchement des survivants pourrait bien s'éteindre.

* * *

><p>À des kilomètres de Londres, Ron, abattu, tenait de ses mains tremblantes la Gazette du Sorcier. Le jeune Auror avait emprunté la Poudre de Cheminette afin de se rendre dans son pays dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Cela semblait impossible… Puis, en voyant le visage décomposé de ses parents, de George, Charlie, Ginny et Bill, il avait peu à peu compris. C'était comme un cauchemar qui recommençait.<p>

Sur l'horloge magique, l'aiguille de Percy avait disparu… Harry avait été interné très tôt dans la matinée à Sainte-Mangouste. L'hôpital, il en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'on avait pansé ses plaies. Des bandages entouraient ses bras, mais la douleur physique qu'il endurait n'était rien comparée à celle de Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer depuis des heures.

Harry, lui, n'avait versé aucune larme, comme anesthésié. Il était choqué, c'est vrai. Mais pas bouleversé ni même triste… Il trouvait ça incroyablement déplacé. Leur meilleure amie venait de quitter ce monde et il ne trouvait aucun mot consolateur, rien. Blême, son meilleur ami lisait à ses côtés dans le plus grand silence.

Tous deux se trouvaient au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Dans un coin, Kreattur semblait sur le qui-vive, ses oreilles légèrement dressées. Il versa du lait chocolaté dans deux bols qu'il déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Ron renifla bruyamment et commença à boire sans grande conviction. Ses yeux rouges semblaient comme aveugles. Il ne comprenait plus dans quel monde ils vivaient.

– C'est injuste, maugréa Ron, plein de rancoeur. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. Je lui avais bien dit de se tenir à l'écart du Gaslight, que Malfoy traînait dans des choses louches…

– Ce n'est pas de la faute de Malf-…

Ron prit une longue inspiration et son meilleur ami compris qu'il était préférable d'achever sa phrase. Tous deux s'étaient isolés de l'atmosphère endeuillée du Terrier pour prendre du recul, ensemble. Ron étreignait douloureusement le petit sac en perles de Hermione contre son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme si ça allait la faire revenir.

– On… On va devoir prendre en charge son enterrement et tout ce qu'il s'en suit. Je veux dire… ses parents et le restant de sa famille n'ont plus aucun souvenir d'elle, étant donné qu'elle a effacé leur mémoire. Je pensais… Je pensais qu'on devrait passer en revu les endroits quelle appréciait afin de…

Ron bondit sur ses pieds, le visage déformé par la rage.

– Hermione avait raison, tu manques vraiment de tact ! On vient à peine de la savoir morte et tu veux déjà l'enterrer ! Tu n'es qu'un sombre con, Harry !

Dans son coin, Kreattur frémissait au moindre mot du jeune sorcier, se cachant presque derrière un chaudron vide. Impassible, Harry le laissa briser des objets contre le sol, se voyant il y a plusieurs années de cela, au retour du Ministère de la Magie lorsque Sirius était tombé au-delà du voile. Ron se remit à pleurer, en proie à un démon bien trop grand à cause de cette double perte. Harry se leva et le prit dans doucement dans ses bras.

– T'en fais pas, Ron… Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas…

Maladroitement, il passa sa main dans son dos et attendit que son meilleur ami se décrispe. On sonna à la porte. Kreattur sursauta et alla dans le hall où Mrs Black était curieusement endormie. Des pas lourds leur parvinrent depuis la cuisine. L'elfe de maison revint dans la pièce et derrière lui se trouvait leur fidèle camarade, Neville Londubat.

Son visage était en partie couvert de marques rouges, certainement dû aux plantes Astra, farouches et insaisissables. Neville marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de la porte et serra vigoureusement Ron et Harry dans ses bras. Contre son cou, le Survivant su qu'il pleurait. Neville sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et s'assit. Kreattur claqua des doigts et la valise se mit à léviter dans les airs.

– Où dois-je l'installer, Maître ? coassa le vieil elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

– Dans l'ancienne chambre de Maître Regulus, ça sera parfait.

Kreattur claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et disparu avec la valise. Pendant ce temps, Harry sortit du garde-manger une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et servit un verre à ses deux amis, trinquant en silence. Ils finirent de boire et Harry leur proposa de rejoindre le salon du premier, où ils seraient plus à l'aise.

Dans le couloir, ils contournèrent les rouleaux de papier peint et pots de peinture. Ron fermait la marche. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil vert émeraude rongé par les mittes alors que Neville et Harry s'assirent sur la méridienne.

– Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

– On sait, déclara tristement Ron. De toute manière, on avait tous hâte de te revoir. J'imaginais juste que… ça ne se ferait pas comme ça.

Après avoir brisé la glace, ils décidèrent tacitement de ne plus évoquer la mort l'espace de quelques heures. Neville leur raconta de quelle manière ses travaux sur la plante Astra avançaient, Ron divulgua quelques informations sur l'organisation de la Coupe de Quidditch et Harry annonça vouloir démission de son poste de directeur du Département de Reconstruction.

– Quoi ? s'égosilla son meilleur ami. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! Si tu quittes maintenant ton poste, alors que le monde sorcier a le plus besoin de toi, c'est la porte ouverte à…

– Je sais, Ron. Je sais très bien, contra-t-il. C'est juste que… que je n'ai jamais choisi cette voie. Je ne suis pas destiné à ça, à… prendre des décisions pour des gens que je ne connais même pas. J'ai déjà trop eu de poids sur mes épaules pour une vie entière et en ce moment, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. J'aurais besoin de temps pour me reconstruire. Et ça ne pourra jamais être fait… en ayant tout ça sur mes épaules. Je… Je ne demande pas la lune. Juste de quoi souffler un peu. Je t'en prie, soit compréhensif.

Ron fit les cent pas, s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de l'ancestrale maison des Black, gratta nerveusement une tache discrète près du nom de Draco et se retourna vers Harry.

– D'accord, prends ton temps…

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant l'annonce du massacre, le monde sorcier portait encore le deuil et – comble ! - beaucoup craignaient désormais les Moldus. Afin de vaincre la peur et la tristesse, le Ministère décida d'organiser un match amical de Quidditch en l'honneur des victimes de l'attentat et de leur famille.<p>

Pour chaque place payée, les fonds seraient intégralement reversés à Sainte-Mangouste pour les soins et l'avancée sur la recherche des balles utilisées ce soir-là. Les Harpies de Holyhead – menée par Ginny – avaient de suite accepté la mission. Elles jouaient contre les Tornades de Tutshill. Au début du match, l'hymne national avait été très solennel et on n'entendait que le vent fouettant leurs joues.

Kingsley était au centre de la pelouse, la main sur le cœur, le regard levé vers le ciel gris. Harry s'y était rendu afin de décompresser et voir les autres voler lui permettait de s'échapper. Ron, pour sa part, s'était considérablement renfermé et ne quittait plus son bureau. En ce moment même, Neville devait sans doute essayer de le consoler.

Les cheveux roux de Ginny se mêlaient au vert tendre de sa tenue. Elle arrangea quelques mèches, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Elle et la capitaine des Tornades déposèrent une couronne de fleurs au pied du drapeau et reculèrent de quelques pas. Puis l'arbitre les fit se serrer la main, jeta le Souafle et le match commença. La voix de l'animateur résonna dans le stade et Harry fut surpris d'entendre Gilderoy Lockhart :

– Et voici donc le début de cette rencontre amicale entre ces deux équipes exclusivement féminines que sont les Tornades de Tutshill, arrivée quatrième au championnat et les fameuses Harpies de Holyhead. Nous leur souhaitons bonne chance et que le sort leur soit favorable ! Oh, et voici notre sponsor de la journée qui est l'association Patronum, aidant à la greffe d'organes. N'oubliez pas de vous renseigner à la sortie du stade…

Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut une petite sphère argentée qui prenait diverses formes d'animaux. Elle s'évapora aussitôt car sûrement gênante pour les Attrapeuses sur le terrain. À une dizaine de mètres de lui, Blaise assistait au match, une flasque à la main qu'il portait régulièrement à ses lèvres et le regard vide.

Harry aurait voulu s'approcher pour l'excuser de son comportement au Gaslight lors du massacre, mais se focalisa à nouveau sur le match. Ginny volait comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie. Avec grâce et rapidité, elle attrapa la balle rouge et l'emmena jusqu'au bout du terrain sans même regarder derrière elle.

– Ginny Weasley a la situation bien en main et semble déterminé à… Et but ! Je crois que la gardienne des Tutshill a été un peu éblouie par le logo de Patronum. Espérons qu'elle se reprenne ou ne soit pas distraite par mon sourire, bien que je sois à l'autre bout du stade… Enfin, j'aperçois Kendra Mawnford être à l'affût du moindre reflet scintillant. Elle vole en piqué vers le sol et… Non, c'est une feinte. Elle n'a rien vu et a voulu faire croire le contraire à notre jolie Francess.

Dans les tribunes, l'ancienne capitaine Gwenong Jones avait fait le déplacement et applaudissait poliment, assise aux côtés d'Horace Slugorn. Les Poursuiveuses des Harpies firent un tour de stade puis se déplacèrent en Faucon. Une des batteuses des Tornades visa Francess Madge, l'attrapeuse des Harpies, qui se baissa juste à temps. Le Souaffle glissa des mains d'une des Tornades et Ginny le récupéra, faisant alors une magistrale passe arrière.

– Evanna fait un bond sur son balai et récupère le Souaffle de justesse. Espérons qu'elle… Et un autre but !

Le restant de la rencontre se fit dans une ambiance cordiale et de fair-play. Ce fut un beau spectacle : Francess Madge fit même une Feinte de Wronski ! Les supporters entamèrent des chants qui réchauffèrent l'ambiance. Finalement, Francess finit par attraper le Vif d'Or et le match se finit sur quelques notes de trompette.

Ginny atterrit sur la pelouse. Harry s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe de la main lorsqu'il la vit plonger dans les bras de Dean, émue aux larmes. Ces retrouvailles étaient sans doute la plus belle des victoires… Harry s'éloigna de la rambarde et croisa le regard de Blaise qui lui fit un discret signe de tête avant de se mêler à la foule quittant le stade.

* * *

><p>Dean était retourné en début d'après-midi à South Ashland. Il avait passé ses dernières heures avec Ginny. Elle lui avait confié ses sentiments sur les évènements récents, sa crainte d'un nouveau conflit et son profond dégoût du monde. Dean l'avait paisiblement écouté, se contentant de fixer l'horizon incertain se profilant dans le ciel. Ils n'avaient fait que parler du massacre, en somme, rien de bien joyeux.<p>

Mais plus Ginny parlait, plus son ex-petit ami avait l'impression qu'elle vidait son sac. Peu à peu, elle remontait le fil de ses pensées. Elle évoqua même sa rupture avec Harry qui, au début, fut très douloureuse.

– Mais je me suis faite à l'idée, avait-elle dit. Il n'est pas fait pour moi comme je ne suis pas faite pour lui.

L'esprit de résignation n'avait jamais plu à Dean. Il était tombé sous le charme de la Ginny revêche, qui ne se laissait jamais faire, quoi qu'il advienne. Pourtant, une petite parcelle en lui la comprenait : Pourquoi insister lorsque les cartes étaient déjà jouées.

– Alors, tu es certaine qu'entre Harry et toi, il n'y aura plus jamais rien ? avait-il demandé.

Ginny s'était contenté de lui lancer un sourire rassurant. L'avenir s'offrait à eux. Il l'avait ensuite raccompagné jusqu'aux vestiaires où ils avaient continué de discuter :

– Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Tu as trouvé des pistes concernant ton père biologique ?

Dean avait vaguement haussé des épaules et répondu :

– J'ai bien quelques petits éléments ci et là, mais rien de bien concret. Je pense que c'est un peu perdu d'avance… Je dois me faire à l'idée de ne jamais le connaître. Et puis, mon beau-père est plutôt sympa, y'a rien à dire là-dessus… Pourtant, j'aurais aimé connaître l'identité de mon père histoire de passer à autre chose plus facilement.

Ginny avait pressé son bras pour qu'il s'arrête de marcher et déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

– Tu finiras par trouver.

Bien que la conversation fût courte, Dean avait été rassuré et apaisé. D'ailleurs, cela se vit sur son visage détendu lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Mercy Miller était pendue au téléphone et l'accueillit avec un léger signe de la main. Dean déposa sa veste sur la rampe des escaliers et monta quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de Dorian. Il toqua et ouvrit.

Dorian était allongé en travers son lit, lançant à intervalles réguliers une balle de tennis. Sur son fauteuil gris se trouvait Hayden, son meilleur ami. Dean n'aimait pas trop Hayden : il était imbu de sa personne, opportuniste et avait un avis à propos de tout. L'exact opposé de son cousin.

Si Hayden n'avait pas été un Moldu, il serait certainement allé à Serpentard. Gamin déjà, Dean était en froid avec Hayden et fuyait sa compagnie. De fait, Dorian se retrouvait dans un étau lorsque les deux se retrouvaient présents dans la même pièce. Hayden se redressa, dévisagea pratiquement Dean avant de lancer :

– Alors, tu es allé voir ta petite amie ?

– Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, contra Dean, agacé.

– Mmh, ça s'est bien passé, au moins ? s'inquiéta Dorian en lui tendant une barre chocolatée.

– Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Elle a_ juste _perdu son grand frère et une de ses meilleures amies…

Le silence retomba.

– Ce sont ces dégénérés qui les ont tués ? Je veux dire, les…

Il forma silencieusement le mot « sorcier » et Dean trouva ça simplement ridicule.

– Les sorciers n'ont rien à avoir là-dedans parce qu'ils n'existent pas, rétorqua Dorian. N'écoute pas trop ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire à la télévision.

Hayden lui jeta un regard suspicieux et son meilleur ami ajouta :

– Peu importe la manière dont ils sont morts… C'est déjà assez terrible comme ça de perdre les gens qu'on aime.

– En tout cas, il se passe de drôles de choses dans le pays depuis quelques semaines. Les gens pensent que le porte-parole du gouvernement a pété un gros câble, mais moi, je le crois dur comme fer. J'ai toujours su qu'il existait une sorte… d'autre monde sans pouvoir le définir.

Dean eut un petit rire méprisant, piquant à vif l'autre garçon.

– Un autre monde ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ton esprit _si _pragmatique et supérieur ne peut pas accepter que les hautes autorités puissent se tromper royalement ? Ta vie est si pathétique que tu as besoin de te raccrocher au paranormal ?

– Et la déclaration du Premier Ministre de ce matin ? C'est moi qui l'ai inventé, peut-être ?

En effet, très tôt dans la matinée O'Fustfill avait donné une interview au micro de la BBC's radio. Il avait alors parlé d'une rixe entre sorciers et « gens normaux » dont ils étaient sortis vainqueurs. Il avait également insisté sur le fait que les sorciers, redoutables et mal intentionnés, seraient prêts à tout pour prendre une revanche, qu'on lui voudrait peut-être du mal, que si son comportement changeait brutalement c'est qu'on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau.

Dean, qui avait toujours apprécié se lever tard, n'avait pas entendu la retransmission de cette interview. C'est pourquoi il eut du mal à dissimuler sa colère et son dégoût derrière un masque imperturbable.

– Je suis toujours fou, hein ? provoqua inutilement Hayden. C'est pas grave si vous me croyez pas !

Je suis certain que le Ministre dit vrai. Je vais aller voir mon grand-père dans l'après-midi et il va me donner un fusil. Je protégerai ma mère et ma sœur contre ses monstres quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce, Dorian sur les talons. Dean les entendit se disputer à l'avant de la maison et, lorsque son cousin revint, dit :

– Désolé. Je ne savais pas que je marchais sur un sujet glissant.

Dorian était livide. Il détestait plus que tout au monde se mettre en colère contre Hayden.

– Tu crois qu'il finira par comprendre ?

– Comprendre ? rit l'autre. Tu le connais décidément très mal…

* * *

><p>C'était le ventre du monde, une cave immense sous un bâtiment quelconque où des tonnes de manuscrits – faussement jugés inutiles – luttaient pour ne pas être absorbées par l'humidité et le temps qui passe… passe… passe. Des caisses remplies d'ouvrages en tout genre grimpaient jusqu'au plafond. Des rats en grignotaient quelques pages et y faisaient leur nid, insensible à la prose de Tolstoï et aux vers de Verlaine. Ici étaient entreposées les livres dont voulaient se débarrasser les citadins des alentours.<p>

Ils les revendaient à moindre prix contre un peu de monnaie. Les banques étaient en stand-by depuis quelque temps, emmerdant au possible les petites gens. Ça allait de la simple bande dessinée aux grandes œuvres format beau-livre. Hayden l'avait découvert grâce à Dorian – son meilleur et désormais seul ami. Depuis, Dorian et lui s'y rendaient régulièrement avec quelques livres, espérant en tirer un bon prix.

Le propriétaire des lieux, un vieil homme un peu détraqué, était une des rares personnes convaincues que la fin du monde n'existait pas. Même si cela était censé rassurer Hayden, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Rien qu'à observer le personnage, on se rendait vite compte qu'il n'avait rien de convaincant. Ce jour-là, un vinyle des Sex Pistols glissait sous l'aiguille du phonographe, couvrant le bruit du présentateur du journal télévisé. Derrière lui, un encadré présentant des paysages désolés ou en ruine.

Depuis quelque temps, les tremblements de terre surgissaient d'un point à un autre du globe. Hayden préférait mettre cela sur le compte de la contingence de l'existence et du karma. Il déposa sur le comptoir les magazines féminins de sa mère, les livres d'enfants de sa sœur et l'ensemble de ses manuels scolaires. Le gérant déposa ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez et commença à lire les références. Dorian croisa les doigts derrière son dos.

– Vous n'avez rien de mieux à proposer ? grogna le vieil homme.

– Bah, ça devient rare les bons livres dans le coin, se justifia Hayden. Et puis regarde, ils ne sont pas si pourris que ça…

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le propriétaire des lieux tendait sa main vers les deux livres de Dorian – de vieilles éditions de _Gatsby le Magnifique_ qu'il avait volé à la bibliothèque. Le vieillard sortit de sa caisse un billet de dix livres et les congédia en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il ne les avait pas mérités. En sortant, Dorian fourra le billet dans sa poche, un sourire ravageur sur ses lèvres.

– Tu comptes en faire quoi de ce fric ? interrogea Hayden, un peu abrupt.

– J'en sais trop rien.

Ils continuaient de marcher et Hayden avait les épaules douloureuses à cause de tous les livres de son sac à dos. Dégoûté de ne rien avoir vendu aujourd'hui, il commença à se demander si sa mère avait raison, s'il fallait partir. Mais au fond de lui, il pensait comme le vieux timbré de la boutique : Il n'y avait strictement rien à craindre.

Les catastrophes et tout le reste, ce n'était que du hasard et faute à pas de chance. Les médias adoraient exagérer les faits et apitoyer les spectateurs en présentant des images choquantes ou incroyables. Rien de tel pour doper l'audimat. La plupart des gens murmuraient des théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres sur une hypothétique fin du monde. Mais voilà, ils ne faisaient que murmurer.

Personne n'assumait ses idées de crainte de passer pour un fou à lier et les cartésiens fermaient leur gueule de peur d'être perçus comme des hérétiques et les vieux grabataires répétaient sans cesse « On en a vu d'autres » et à la télé, on sonnait les clairons de l'Apocalypse. Et puis il y avait ces gonzesses, sur les réseaux sociaux, qui faisaient leur drama-queen.

Les gens commençaient à se poser des questions existentielles. Les gens pensaient. Merde, ils se mettaient à penser, à se poser des « et si », à se demander ce qu'il se cache derrière ces foutus nuages. Hayden, lui, pensait que le ciel était en bas, que le Paradis et la fin du monde on y était déjà, au quotidien, depuis le premier jour de notre vie. Dorian et lui passèrent devant un lavomatique puis tournèrent à gauche.

– Finalement, tu y crois, toi, à ce qu'ils racontent à la télé ?

Dorian sortit de sa poche son billet, le remit à sa place, et tomba finalement sur un chewing-gum. Il le mâcha et répondit enfin :

– Des gens meurent tous les jours, pourquoi pas nous ? C'est vrai, quoi, y'a pas de mal à se protéger un peu, quitte à ce que ce soit les vacances de Noël les plus merdiques.

– Ma mère a reçu un courrier. Ils vont fermer le lycée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Y'a eu une épidémie d'une sorte de tuberculose, expliqua Hayden. Ça nous est tombé sur le cul, comme ça. Les parents ont commencé à gueuler et la proviseur a décidé de fermer le lycée. Du coup, lundi on n'a pas cours. Ils pensent que c'est un mauvais coup des sorciers.

– Cool, tu pourras rester chez moi.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Ma mère commence à se monter la tête à cause de tout ça… Elle a appelé mes grands-parents hier. Elle veut qu'on passe les vacances là-bas. Après tout, Le Kent, c'est moins risqué, hein. Je vois mal les sorciers se pointer là-bas, finit-il cyniquement.

Dorian mastique son chewing-gum et ne répond pas tout de suite, afin de se laisser du temps :

– Mes parents n'y croient pas. Mon père continue d'aller bosser. Il dit que si on commence à écouter les conneries qu'on raconte à la télé, on ne vivrait plus. Il dit que pas mal de monde dans son secteur a déposé des jours de congé. C'est pratiquement désert dans le magasin. Il est payé à rien faire et s'éclate toute la journée. J'arrive pas à croire que tout le monde gobe cette histoire de sorciers et de menace générale.

La réaction du père de Dorian n'étonna pas Hayden. Il était du genre à avoir la tête sur les épaules et à ne jamais s'affoler.

– Et ta mère ?

– Ma mère, elle fait comme si elle n'entendait rien. Elle a décidé d'éteindre la télé. Du coup, Dean et moi on passe nos journées dehors et on revient le soir…

Hayden poussa un profond soupir contrarié : Dorian était son seul allier, s'il s'y mettait, qui d'autre le croirait ? Il était pourtant certain que le Ministre ne se trompait pas : un autre monde existait. Dorian finit par s'arrêter, plantant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

– Répète après moi : Il n'y a pas de fin du monde, ni de guerre ou de sorciers.

– Oh, Dorian, arrête ! Je dis juste que…

– Il n'y a pas de fin du monde…

– Tu ne trouves pas ça juste bizarre, s'écria Hayden, que depuis quelques années les catastrophes naturelles sont de plus en plus nombreuses ? Tu peux croire ce que tu veux et te moquer de moi, mais quand ils déclareront le début des hostilités, je serai chez moi, à l'abri.

– Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe, déclara l'autre avec un immense sourire. Clairement dérangé et visionnaire sur les bords. J'adore ça. T'es pas mon pote pour rien, hein ?

Hayden haussa des épaules. Son meilleur ami passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– C'est dans ta p'tite tête, tout ça. Juste dans ta p'tite tête où ça ne tourne plus rond.

– Je trouve que c'est normal d'avoir un peu peur.

Les peurs : les irrationnelles. Les peurs qui nous maintiennent en vie. Les peurs qui nous révèlent en un sursaut. Les peurs qui définissent ce que nous sommes. Les peurs… La petite trouille qui nous donne envie de nous pisser dessus. La pétoche. La frousse. Les petites couillonneries qui nous font hurler. La peur. Tu pues la peur. Mais ça sent bon, au fond, parce que… avoir peur signifie être humain. Et être humain signifie avoir un cœur. Un cœur qui bat qui bat de peur ou de bonheur. Peu importe. Il bat. C'est l'essentiel. Et vous allez me dire encore "que signifie tout ce bazar". Ce bazar ne signifie rien. C'est un petit tout un petit rien. Une pensée du jour. Et une pensée par jour, c'est pas mal, hein ?

Et Dorian craignait qu'en apprenant qu'il avait des liens avec les sorciers, Hayden le rejette pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Harry venait d'arriver au Ministère de la Magie, empruntant l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, celui réservé au Département de Reconstruction. Lipi Zuales parlait à voix basse avec la secrétaire, saluant son entrée d'un hochement de tête. Harry la dépassa et entra dans son bureau. Il leva sa baguette magique, ouvrit un sac ensorcelé (ayant le même fonctionnement que celui en de Hermione lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes) et formula :<p>

– _Locomotor Barda_ !

Toutes ses affaires se réduisirent et filèrent droit vers le sac jusqu'à ce que le bureau soit intact, comme il l'avait trouvé au début de son investiture. Il noua le sac, qui produisit un curieux bruit, et le mit dans sa poche. Le Survivant traversa le couloir et toqua à la porte du bureau de Draco, se sentant déjà mieux, comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Celui-ci s'entretenait avec Amos Diggory, rouge écrevisse, et s'était brusquement tut.

– Hmm, allez-y Mr Diggory. Je vous rejoindrais dans l'atrium dans un petit quart d'heure.

Le père de Cédric eut un regard méfiant, mais finit par quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Draco se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et s'appuya contre, les bras croisés.

– Tu as donc décidé d'abandonner définitivement le travail ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déposé une lettre de démission ce matin. C'est culotté de ta part, surtout vu le climat actuel.

– On raconte que tu vas sûrement aller en prison à cause de ça.

– Sûrement, mais ce serait mal me connaître que d'imaginer que je laisserais les gens faire les bras croisés. Je compte rejoindre mes parents à l'étranger un petit moment, gérer mes affaires à distance et… lorsque tout se sera tassé, je reviendrais avec une idée encore plus lumineuse.

– Plus lumineuse que le Gaslight ?

– Je ne connais pas le mot impossible, Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais connu… Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite bien du courage pour affronter ta nouvelle vie et te _reconstruire_. J'imagine que Hermione te manque.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tut. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il ne l'appelait pas Sang-de-Bourbe ou un autre quolibet. Draco s'amusa avec un Rapeltout qui lui servait de presse-papiers et celui-ci vira au rouge. Il se tourna vers Harry et prononça :

– C'est donc ici que nos chemins se séparent.

– Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight se permit un léger sourire. Harry fit un mouvement pour ôter son collier.

– Garde-le, rétorqua l'autre. On en aura sûrement besoin un jour ou l'autre.

– On ?

Harry plissa des yeux, sur ses gardes depuis que Hermione lui avait dit de se méfier de lui. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'avait guidé jusqu'à ce bureau, ce même quelque chose qui demandait un rapprochement, n'importe quoi, pour assouvir son manque de Draco. Alors, résigné, il garda le collier. Draco attrapa sa cape, la posa sur ses propres épaules et, une fois à sa hauteur, déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Potter, mais je t'en prie, pour l'amour du ciel, ne t'avise plus de traîner avec les Moldus. Ils veulent ta peau.

Draco le laissa planté là. Il se dirigea vers la cabine d'ascenseur en de grandes en enjambées et rejoignit l'Atrium. Amos Diggory était assis au bord de la fontaine, qui autrefois portait la maxime « _La magie est puissance _». Sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans la première zone de transplanage et arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit village sorcier pittoresque.

Draco regarda autour de lui avec un parfait dédain et Mr Diggory lui indiqua la direction opposée à celle de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir la maison des Weasley tanguer alors que le vent soufflait. L'aristocrate se détacha de la vue pour suivre l'autre homme. Ils suivirent un petit ruisseau pendant une dizaine de minutes en silence. De toute façon, Draco n'avait strictement rien à dire. Il attendait d'en voir plus de ses propres yeux.

– Je suis certain que votre présence le soulagera, finit par dire Amos Diggory. Depuis des années qu'il attend ce moment, qu'il voulait vous voir sans savoir comment vous contacter. C'est un garçon admirable, Monsieur Malfoy. Il n'y en a pas deux des comme lui, et je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

– Ce que ça peut vous faire ? s'époumona Amos Diggory. Ce que ça peut bien vous faire ! Par mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes ! C'est un scandale ! Je n'ose même pas…

– Parlez moins fort, stupide Sang-Mêlé !

Amos Diggory semblait comme avoir avalé sa langue.

– Ce garçon admirable et moi, comme vous dites, n'avons strictement rien en commun. _Rien_.

– Pourtant Hypérion est bel et bien votre frère. Croyez-moi.


	14. La magie est puissance

**Posté le :** 1er Octobre 2012. _Heureusement que j'ai rédigé plusieurs chapitres en avance, dis donc. Ça rigole plus à l'université. Et sinon j'ai mon exemplaire de "The Casual Vacancy". Je suis en train de le dévorer._

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

**(1) **Titre du chapitre 12 dans le Tome 7, mais aussi le nom de la statue au Ministère sous le règne de Voldemort.

(2) Je me suis inspirée des habitations des hobbits dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux et surtout avec l'adaptation de Peter Jackson (à qui je rends honneur puisque le 12/12/12 marquera le début d'une nouvelle saga sans doute tout autant fantastique que la première.

**(°) **L'extrait de L'Histoire de la Magie appartient à x-Lilo qui a participé au projet la Bibliothèque Poudlard. Elle m'a autorisé à utiliser cet extrait de son ouvrage. :) Le lien du site est disponible en tête de profil. Vous y trouverez de nombreux autres ouvrages (dont certains qui paraîtront au cours de l'année) !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews (puisque c'est désormais autorisé) : <strong>

_Mess _: Merci du petit mot de réconfort mais j'essaie d'écouter tous les lecteurs (même ceux pensant que je devrais moins publier, that's my job). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus que le précédent (si possible).

_Guest _: Le passage sur les peurs est bel et bien tiré d'une autre de mes fanfictions, de ROCKRITIC, chapitre "Vous avez reçu un nouveau message" pour être précise. Pour en revenir au chapitre précédent, rédiger l'article spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier fut un véritable plaisir et un exercice de style que j'apprécie particulièrement. Je ne sais pas, ça m'a vraiment plu de m'imaginer taper sur ma machine à écrire dans un bureau bondé et en effervescence avec ma plume à papote sur le côté. Je dois avoir un côté journalistique profondément refoulé. J'en sais fichtrement rien. Je sais bien que Hayden est antipathique (et je l'ai voulu ainsi, rasoir au possible et franchement con), mais j'apprécie Dorian. Je pense que même si ils n'ont pas vraiment le charisme d'un Blaise *gloussement* ou le magnétisme d'un Draco *rire hystérique*, ils ont leur intérêt. Ce sont des personnages fonctionnels : à travers eux ont peut mieux comprendre et cerner ce qu'il se passe dans le monde moldu. Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire de grands OC, mais juste de les utiliser pour avoir un jeu de miroir. Je trouvais ça trop réducteur de me focaliser sur le monde sorcier avec l'avis uniquement de sorciers, d'où des scènes assez décentrées du fil principal. J'espère juste qu'ils te sortiront de cette léthargie dans laquelle ils te laissent en voyant leurs noms apparaître sur l'écran au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera !

_Oo_ : Merci pour tout !

_Caro _: Dis-toi que ta review m'a boosté pour rédiger un petit (très court) passage qui viendra dans plusieurs chapitres, mais bon, voilà, je tenais à le dire. Merci.

_Carotteinnocente _: Wow, thank u so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : <strong>**01. **_Wolf & I _– Oh Land. **02. **_Over you _– Beth Hart. **03. **_Born to Die_ – Lana del Rey. **04. **_A Swan is Born_ – Clint Mansell.** 05. **_Ruska_ – Apocalyptica.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**ϟ**

**Chapitre 14 : « La magie est puissance » **(1)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**« L**es scandales, il était devenu ordinaire de les dissimuler. C'était un peu cette poussière que l'on cachait sous le tapis avant l'arrivée des invités…** »**

**.**

**.**

**L**a demeure des Diggory était entièrement ensevelie sous terre (2). On y entrait par une large porte ronde en bois. Tous les espaces étaient subdivisés grâce à de majestueuses arcades taillées. Draco n'avait jamais apprécié cette impression que l'on ressentait en étant sous le niveau zéro. Mais ici, tout avait été agencé et pensé pour qu'on n'ait nullement une telle sensation.

La maison était lumineuse, spacieuse et chaleureuse. On ne pouvait que se sentir bien. Près du feu, un énorme chat gris ronronnait, à moitié endormi. Il leva ses yeux verts en forme de fente vers eux et poussa un miaulement indifférent avant de balancer sa queue de droite à gauche.

La cuisine était au centre de tout et, au-dessus de la cheminée, il y avait une reproduction d'un célèbre portrait de Helga Poufsouffle. Draco retint avec peine un reniflement dédaigneux et suivit Mr Diggory dans une sorte de tunnel éclairé par des lampes à gaz. Ils devaient désormais être une dizaine de mètres sous terre.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets derrière lui. Sur les murs du corridor s'étalaient une multitude de photos de familles. Sur l'une, on voyait Mrs Diggory riant aux éclats avec le petit Cédric sur ses genoux. Sur une autre, il y avait Cédric filant sur un mini-balai, poursuivit par un garçonnet un peu plus âgé, le cheveu brun.

À sa droite, une photographie de Cédric et l'autre garçon où ils semblaient resplendir de bonheur. Ils étaient bras dessus, bras dessous, pointant du doigt le ciel resplendissant. Draco s'arrêta de marcher et s'approcha du cadre. L'autre garçon cessa de rire et le fixa de ses yeux gris orageux puis disparu du cadre. À ses côtés, Amos Diggory aussi avait cessé de marcher.

– C'était peu de temps avant la dernière Coupe de Quidditch. Hypérion et Cédric se faisaient une joie de s'y rendre. Mais Hypérion avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute : un examen très important pour ses études.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il étudie ?

– Il étudiait la médecine moldue. Mais depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, il n'a plus le droit de retourner dans son école ou de pratiquer en tant qu'interne. Le Ministère moldu nous a envoyé une circulaire nous indiquant que tout Cracmol est interdit dans les institutions et organisations gouvernementales. Ils ne veulent plus d'eux et les nomment les « infiltrés ». Évidemment, nous n'étions pas d'accord, alors nous avons décidé de nous opposer. Hypérion est retourné en cours, malgré tout. Mais étant donné qu'il est un Cracmol recensé, il a été facile de remonter jusqu'à nous et… enfin…

Amos Diggory se tut. L'histoire d'Hypérion était sans doute le plus grand secret de famille des Malfoy depuis des décennies… Draco n'en savait que les grandes lignes et ça lui avait suffi. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa lâcheté naturelle, sa désinvolture face aux complications et son respect profond pour son père ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ses parents n'avaient que très peu – et toujours malgré eux – parlé d'Hypérion.

Tout ce dont Draco était au courant, c'était qu'un an après le mariage de ses parents, ces derniers avaient donné naissance à un fils. Celui-ci ne ressemblait rien aux Malfoy : il avait tout pris du côté des Black, que cela soit sa chevelure noire ou ses traits. Seuls ses yeux gris témoignaient de sa double ascendance.

Hypérion avait suivi une éducation exemplaire et semblait s'y appliquer, sauf qu'aucun pouvoir magique ne s'était jamais manifesté en lui. Cela avait commencé à inquiéter ses parents et ils l'avaient même soumis à une batterie de test par un obscur mage tenu au secret par un Serment Inviolable. Le verdict tomba aux deux ans de l'enfant : il était Cracmol.

Narcissa était alors tombée dans une grave dépression, déshonorée d'avoir mis au monde un être de cette sorte. Elle avait si peur que son mari la répudie pour ce fait que Narcissa en fut angoissée. Lucius, lui, s'était renfermé sur lui-même, cherchant en toute hâte une solution pour se débarrasser du problème…

– Hypérion a été enlevé hier soir, à la fin des cours, pendant le massacre du Gaslight, reprit Amos Diggory. Ils nous l'ont ramené tout à l'heure, le déposant devant notre porte, dans le froid, comme ça…

Ses mots suintaient de rage. Nerveusement, Amos commença à tirer sur les boutons de sa robe de sorcier couleur ocre.

Une porte tout au fond s'ouvrit et une femme entre deux âges apparut. Draco la reconnut immédiatement comme la mère de Cédric, aperçu lors de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle portait un petit tablier brodé, contrastant avec sa majestueuse robe datant de l'époque baroque. D'un hochement de tête, elle salua Draco tout en restant en retrait.

– Vous êtes finalement venu, dit-elle. Je pensais que des sorciers de votre sorte n'avaient strictement rien à faire avec les Cracmols.

Elle avait raison et Draco le savait. Rien ne le poussait – hormis sa curiosité maladive – à venir ici. Après tout, Hypérion était un secret bien enterré. Pourquoi vouloir creuser là-dessous et essayer de comprendre ? Sur les murs, les divers Cédric et Hypérion des tableaux les observaient, dans l'expectative.

Lorsque Harry avait dit vouloir nommer Amos dans son bureau au Département de Reconstruction, Draco s'était de suite senti mal à l'aise. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de le voir tous les jours, traînant derrière lui un si lourd fardeau.

Avec du recul, Draco avait compris que Amos n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa nouvelle promotion (et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait pris autant de temps à donner sa décision finale), tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de se rapprocher de Draco pour lui parler de son frère inconnu. Et ça avait marché. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'il s'était rendu jusqu'à chez les Diggory, que diraient-ils ?

– Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose avant de rencontrer Hypérion ? demanda Mrs Diggory. Je ne fais pas ça par courtoisie mais simplement parce que… Nous avons besoin de vous.

– Enya ! gronda son époux. Il n'était pas obligé de savoir maintenant.

– Il l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre.

– Apprendre quoi ?

Le couple fut tout à coup silencieux.

– Allez le voir, Monsieur Malfoy, reprit Enya Diggory. Ensuite, nous parlerons. C'est la porte juste en face.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les dépassa. Il toqua légèrement et entra. C'était une pièce circulaire – comme toutes les autres – et harmonieuse. Sur les murs, il y avait un melting-pot d'objets sorciers et moldus. Draco regarda le plafond où deux hamacs avaient été suspendus. L'un était vide, l'autre était rempli de balles en tout genre. Il devait sans doute être celui qu'occupait Cédric avant sa mort.

Un bureau croulait de classeurs avec des schémas du corps humain. Un squelette portait un chapeau sorcier dans un coin, et dans l'autre, une reproduction du système solaire embellissait la pièce. Les sphères lumineuses tournaient les unes autour des autres. Irrésistiblement attiré, Draco essaya d'attraper une étoile au creux de son poing mais elle s'évapora aussitôt.

– Salut, prononça une voix faible. J'imagine que tu es…

Draco fit volte-face. Allongé sur un lit flanqué contre une fenêtre, se trouvait un homme semblable aux photos, quelques années en plus. Il avait les yeux de son père. Il avait _ses_ yeux.

– Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il. Tu… Tu dois être Hypérion.

L'autre acquiesça et tira une chaise se trouvant près du lit. Draco s'avança sans le quitter du regard et finit par s'asseoir.

– C'est bizarre de te voir, là, alors que je t'ai toujours vu dans les journaux, reprit Hypérion.

– J'espère que je suis tout de même mieux en vrai, prononça le jeune sorcier afin de briser la glace. Alors, comme ça, tu as vécu ici presque toute ta vie ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur d'être coincé avec des Poufsouffle ?

Ce qui pouvait être interprété pour une plaisanterie par ses amis proches, fut très mal interprété par Hypérion car il eut un regard noir.

– Ce sont des gens biens. Ils m'ont recueilli alors que je n'étais que tout gamin. Ils auraient pu me laisser grandir dans un orphelinat moldu, comme ce qui était prévu. Mais les Diggory ont décidé de m'adopter et je leur en serai toujours infiniment reconnaissant. Grâce à eux, j'ai eu le droit à une famille. Ils m'ont élevé comme leur fils, tu sais. Ils n'ont jamais fait de différence entre Cédric et moi. Jamais.

– Je sais à quel point la famille peut être importante. Je le sais même très bien… Et… Je vais être honnête avec toi : Je ne te considère pas comme mon frère. Nous… Nous n'avons rien en commun si ce n'est les gènes. Et si je suis là, aujourd'hui, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je dois encore vouloir me prouver quelque chose. J'en sais rien.

Hypérion mordit dans une Chocogrenouille, fixant ses genoux. Il avait des bandages aux bras.

– Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

– Hier soir, je suis rentré très tard des cours. C'était une dissection.

Draco se garda bien de demander ce qu'était une « dissection ».

– J'ai pris le chemin habituel pour rentrer à la maison. Une fois sur la petite route bordant Loutry Ste Chaspoule, une voiture de police moldue m'a arrêté sur le bas-côté. On a demandé les papiers du véhicule, simple contrôle de routine, puis on m'a demandé de sortir de la voiture et là… On m'a frappé à la tête puis le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure dans ma chambre.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

– Ils… Ils m'ont transféré des pouvoirs.

Interdit, Draco conserva le silence.

– Comment ça « transféré » ?

Hypérion leva le bras et le badge du Ministère de Draco vola droit dans sa main.

– Depuis ce matin, je suis capable de faire de la magie. Je l'ai découvert par hasard, en voulant me rendre dans la salle de bain. Mais ce n'est pas sans conséquence… Cette magie n'est pas la mienne, comme si on avait greffé celle de quelqu'un d'autre à la place. Alors, c'est douloureux.

– Greffé la magie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?

– Je suis certain qu'au fond de toi tu as bien une petite idée mais tu te refuses d'admettre que cela est possible.

Draco conserva le silence un moment avant de dire :

– Un Né-Moldu ?

– Exactement. Quelque part dans le monde doit se trouver quelqu'un qui s'est réveillé sans pouvoir et doit cruellement en souffrir et je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris mais cette pratique barbare est tout à fait… répugnante et contre-nature.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais d'avoir des pouvoirs ?

– Non… Non, je n'en ai jamais voulu, et surtout pas de cette manière-là. J'ai appris à m'aimer comme je suis, Draco.

Ce dernier eut un rire narquois.

– Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange d'être celui que tu devais réellement être. Les moldus emploient sûrement des méthodes contestables, mais au moins, eux agissent. Ils ne se complaisent pas dans la fatalité et accusent Merlin. C'est bien une de leur qualité que je peux leur attribuer : Ils cherchent. Et quand ils cherchent, c'est uniquement pour trouver. Ce qui est arrivé à ce Sang-de-Bourbe…

– Né-Moldu, corrigea aussitôt Hypérion.

–… a dû être extrêmement douloureux que cela d'un point de vue physique que psychologique. Mais il n'a fait que de te voler tes pouvoirs à la naissance. Tu reprends ce qui t'est dû.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas _moi _d'être un sorcier. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bénédiction de pouvoir lancer des étincelles à la figure des autres. J'étais bien comme j'étais… ma vie ordinaire, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Et ton discours sur les gens dépourvus de magie prouve plusieurs choses : de un tu n'es qu'un connard prétentieux à la hauteur de ta réputation, de deux tu ne fais que rabâcher ce qu'on a bien pu te dire durant ton enfance, de trois, tu es tristement plus bête que je ne l'aurais pensé en ayant aucun recul ni sensibilité.

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais se tut.

– Et donc cette magie te fait mal, résuma-t-il.

– Oui. Je n'en suis pas le maître et… elle se rebelle. Je n'ai jamais appris à canaliser la magie comme tous les enfants sorciers. J'ai mis le feu aux rideaux tout à l'heure.

Le propriétaire du Gaslight éclata de rire.

– Ca m'arrivait très souvent quand j'étais môme. Maman n'arrêtait pas de me hurler dessus en disant que ce n'était pas digne d'un aristocrate. La pyromanie, c'était un peu mon truc.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Hypérion n'avait sans doute pas besoin de savoir qu'à présent, il avait une sainte horreur des flammes, et qu'il en était littéralement phobique.

– Maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi, je me dis que je ne regrette finalement pas d'avoir été adopté. J'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur : j'ai pu échapper à de nombreuses souffrances, comme de se faire enrôler par Tu-Sais-Qui. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de servir sa cause.

Hypérion passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns et Draco dit :

– Tu lui ressembles énormément.

– À qui ? Notre père ?

– Non, à Sirius Black, le cousin de Maman.

– J'en ai entendu parler, formula Hypérion. J'ai lu la biographie de Harry Potter. Ils en parlaient comme d'un aristocrate incompris, en marge de sa famille et pris au cœur d'une manipulation d'un de ses amis. Je préfère largement lui ressembler plutôt qu'à cette folle de Bellatrix Lestranges.

– Ah, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu as son nez, fit sournoisement remarquer Draco.

Hypérion se mit à rire, creusant des fossettes sur ses joues.

– J'ai lu dans les journaux que tu allais faire de la prison à cause du massacre.

– Il leur faut bien un coupable, et à leurs yeux, c'est moi l'unique responsable de cette boucherie.

– Il y a quelque temps, dans la Gazette un gars qui s'appelait… Garetth, disait un truc du même genre.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

– Qu'ils avaient besoin d'un coupable, éluda Hypérion.

Celui-ci ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet puis un petit classeur.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Oh, je… je collectionne les coupures de presse.

Draco prit le classeur de ses mains : toutes les pages concernaient de près ou de loin la famille Malfoy. Cela lui fit mal de réaliser que son… "frère"… avait passé toute son existence à se raccrocher à ses maigres liens. En arrivant aux dernières pages, Draco relut un extrait d'article de la Gazette suivant de peu sa nomination au poste de Directeur du Département de Reconstruction :

« _Je pense que s'ils ont nommé Malfoy c'est uniquement parce que Harry est là. Ils espèrent sûrement que sa formation d'Auror lui permettra de mieux le surveiller et de le coincer au moindre agissement suspect _(...) _Faut pas oublier ce qu'il se passe en coulisse. Tout le monde veut le voir derrière les barreaux. Y'a pas hier que _(le nom a été protégé d'un enchantement, pour cela, nous l'appellerons Mr X) _Mr X m'a dit qu'il était sûr et certain d'avoir aperçu Mr Malfoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait ? Avec qui était-il ? Pourquoi là-bas ? On l'ignore. Des soupçons pèsent juste sur sa personne_. (…) _Oui, c'est de la stratégie avant tout. On lui donne un petit bout de gras pour ne plus l'entendre et mieux l'encadrer. Après, je ne dis pas qu'il peut faire du bon travail… J'attends juste de voir comment il va s'en sortir. Mais si j'étais lui, je me retournerai deux fois avant de m'engager dans une ruelle sombre_… (voire la suite page 7 colonne 4) ».

Hypérion avait raison. Cet attentat arrangeait clairement les plans du Ministère de la Magie. Ils lui faisaient porter le chapeau en tout état de cause, sans aucune gêne. Peut-être même qu'ils le surveillaient depuis des semaines sans avoir pu mettre la main sur quoi que ce soit. Alors la démission de Harry et son hypothétique arrestation leurs permettent de reprendre les reines d'un secteur clef sans passer pour des anti-démocrates…

Ce qui était rassurant dans tout ce barda, c'est que s'ils avaient un véritable motif d'arrestation, Draco serait depuis longtemps derrière les barreaux. Après tout, n'était-il pas le créateur de la drogue Foudre qui était la cause de bien des excès de criminalité ? N'avait-il pas blanchi l'argent de Gringotts pour alimenter les fonds du Gaslight ? N'avait-il pas détourné des fonds du Département de Reconstruction débloqués pour les victimes pour mettre au point de nouvelles inventions et se payer une luxueuse villa sous les tropiques ? Et, comble, n'avait-il pas été là le soir où Harry Potter – sauveur du monde sorcier – avait perdu son âme ?

Si un jour le Ministère apprenait tout ça, ils lui feraient aussitôt subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Mais – et c'est là que son plan devenait diaboliquement génial – ce sera bientôt impossible. Pansy venait d'être nommée directrice du Département de la Justice à la grande surprise générale. Dès qu'elle sortira de Sainte-Mangouste à cause de sa blessure au bras, elle occupera le poste de Feu Mr Upkring et sa première loi sera contre l'utilisation du Baiser du Détraqueur.

En plus de ça, tout était prévu pour qu'il n'atterrisse jamais en prison. Théodore avait expliqué comment déjouer les gardes du Ministère une fois en route pour Azkaban et Blaise lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui expliquer quitter Londres d'ici les prochaines heures avec ses prostitués. Il se mettait à l'abri dans une de ses nombreuses demeures entourées de puissants sortilèges. Et puis, il y avait pire comme châtiment que de passer plusieurs semaines enfermé dans un harem…

– Je peux te poser une question, reprit Hypérion.

– Dis toujours.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as invité cette délégation moldue chez toi alors que la situation entre les deux mondes est plus que tendue ?

– Pour être franc, je n'étais pas très partant, au début. Cette idée me semblait grotesque, mais finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, cela semblait être une bonne chose pour asseoir mon autorité au sein du Ministère. J'en avais besoin pour faire passer des projets de loi sur la taxe d'habitation et les emprunts à taux zéro.

– Cette idée te semblait grotesque ? Tu… Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la tienne ?

– Pas vraiment. C'est un ami qui me l'a soufflé. Et elle aurait pu être franchement excellente si ça n'avait pas dégénéré. Tu imagines, moi, Draco Malfoy, une fois de plus à la première page de la Gazette pour avoir rapproché sorciers et moldus ? J'aurais été un petit roi.

– Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça c'est passé.

Draco soupira.

– Il faut toujours prendre des risques en politique.

– Tu… Tu n'as aucun remord pour tous ces gens qui sont morts ce soir-là ?

– Non, aucun, c'était une vraie bande de crétins profiteurs. Ils auraient fini par mourir d'une overdose de petits fours ou un coma éthylique, sois en sûr.

Le propriétaire eut un petit rire sinistre.

– Dans tous les cas, reprit-il, ce qu'il s'est passé ne profite qu'aux Moldus. Et ça ne va pas être sans représailles.

– Tu veux les affronter ?

– Oh que oui ! Ils ont salopé ma réputation, il serait temps que je fasse de même avec celle de O'Fustfill.

– Fais attention, ils ont une technologie qui te dépasse. Surtout que les Sang Purs pensent toujours être si… supérieurs, fit remarquer Hypérion. En vivant avec les Moldus, j'ai appris des tas de choses utiles. S'ils ont eu le temps de créer des balles incurables et des machines à transfert de pouvoirs, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont d'autres ?

– Les Diggory m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hypérion planta son regard dans le sien avant de dire :

– Ils pensent qu'un peu de ton sang pourrait me sauver. Mais je leur ai répondu qu'aucun Sang-Pur, aussi proche soit-il, ne donnerait son sang pour un Cracmol.

* * *

><p>Draco referma la porte de l'appartement londonien derrière lui. Depuis que le Ministère avait décrété que le Manoir Malfoy était une scène de crime, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait plus y retourner. Queen lui avait généreusement ouvert sa porte, le temps qu'il faudra.<p>

En fait, le soir de l'attentat, les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, se rappelant alors l'horreur connue dans le camp de concentration. Draco enleva sa lourde cape émeraude et la suspendit au portemanteau. Queen était assis derrière son bureau, lisant un dossier d'un de ses clients. Le jeune avocat leva ses yeux noisette vers lui et dit :

– Alors, il est comment ?

– Hypérion ? Eh bien… Il ressemble à un de mes oncles qui a mal tourné. Pourquoi ?

– Comme ça, je m'en fous en réalité. Je voulais juste faire la conversation.

Draco s'approcha et l'embrassa langoureusement. Queen finit par se détacher, un sourire aux lèvres :

– Tu as fini ta journée de travail ?

– Non, mais Lipi Zuales s'occupe du département à ma place. De toute manière, que j'y aille ou non, je finirai probablement en taule d'ici une semaine ou deux.

– Raconte pas de connerie, Draco, je suis ton avocat. Rien ne peut t'arriver.

– On ne trouvera pas ça étrange que le grand Gabriel Queen défende un fils de Mangemort ? Tu risques de perdre la plupart de tes clients et ta crédibilité au sein de ta profession… ou dois-je simplement en déduire que tu tiens suffisamment à moi pour prendre tous ces risques ?

Draco commença à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. En toute réponse, Queen captura ses lèvres, déposant une main derrière sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser.

– Disons que je t'apprécie mais je préférerais prendre une couverture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Une couverture ?

Le propriétaire du Gaslight sourit franchement et tira Queen jusqu'à la chambre où ils tombèrent sur le lit, l'un près de l'autre. La chemise tomba au sol et les mains impatientes de Draco parcouraient son torse.

– J'ai trouvé l'identité parfaite pour faire mon plaidoyer, celle d'un brillant avocat à la retraite complètement fêlé avec qui j'avais fait un colloque. Je lui ai piqué quelques cheveux et… oops, dans du Polynectar.

Draco se mit à rire nerveusement. Queen était décidément trop tordu pour lui. C'est peut-être ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui. Il détailla son visage, se souvenant alors du premier jour où il l'avait vu. Il pleuvait à verse sur la falaise escarpée où se trouvait le camp de concentration. Déjà une dizaine de Sang-de-Bourbe étaient morts, alors qu'il venait à peine d'entamer sa première semaine de surveillance.

Le froid et la faim les gagnaient. Un groupe de geôliers s'était amusé à les regarder s'entre-tuer pour un petit peu de nourriture. Mais une grande majorité des prisonniers se laissaient crever. Queen faisait partie des battants, de ceux qui n'acceptaient pas leur sort et cherchaient par tous les moyens de s'en sortir. Pour le punir, on lui avait fait subir de nombreux sévices, dont un viol collectif qui avait failli mal tourner.

Si on s'en était pris à lui, en réalité, c'est parce que les Mangemorts haïssaient par-dessus tout les Moldus, Cracmols, Sang-de-Bourbe, Traître à leur Sang mais aussi les homosexuels. Et la désinvolture et la fierté de Queen d'être simplement ce qu'il est les avaient fait rager. Draco n'avait pas eu « l'immense privilège » d'assister ou de participer à ce viol.

À l'époque, il n'était qu'un Mangemort fraîchement initié dont l'autorité du père n'était plus que lambeaux. Très tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, on lui avait quasiment balancé le corps souillé de Queen devant sa tente avec pour seul ordre de le soigner. Les Mangemorts n'appréciaient pas les morts rapides. Il fallait, disaient-ils, que les Sang-de-Bourbe soient pleinement conscients de ce qui leur arrivait.

– À quoi tu penses ? murmura Queen en le dévisageant.

– À nous, notre histoire… à la manière dont tu m'as superbement repoussé dès la libération des prisonniers du camp.

– Tu sais bien qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas prêt pour tout ça et j'avais mon propre combat à mener.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant j'ai envie de passer à autre chose, de ne plus regarder en arrière.

– C'est pour cette raison que tu as accepté le poste que te tendait Harry ? Pour mieux être dans les parages et me surveiller ?

Queen éclata de rire.

– J'étais vert de jalousie.

– De qui ?

– Potter. Vous sembliez tellement proches tous les deux. Alors je me suis dit que… l'aider me rapprocherait de toi et comme ça, puisqu'il me faisait confiance, je pourrais mieux te dire ce qu'il préparait.

– Et je dois dire que tu m'as été d'une utilité sans limite, grogna Draco en mordillant son cou.

– Tu sais, parfois, quand je repense à tout ça, je me dis que jamais on nous laissera en paix… En plus de ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'autorises à flirter et coucher avec moi que je ne suis qu'un Né-Moldu. Je veux dire… ça va à l'encontre de tes principes.

Draco roula sur le côté, sur le corps étendu de Queen et dit :

- Je ne suis même plus sûr d'avoir des principes.

* * *

><p>Queen venait de s'endormir après une longue conversation à propos de la façon dont ils voyaient l'avenir. Un bras derrière la tête, son amant ne parvenait pas à trouver sommeil. Draco eut beau changer de position, il n'en trouva pas une seule de confortable.<p>

Dans sa tête, il y avait en boucle des images de Hypérion, des cadavres jonchant le sol du Gaslight et de Potter qui passait la porte de son bureau afin de lui annoncer sa démission. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Le jeune aristocrate se redressa et enfila un pantalon. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et sortit papier et plume. Il s'installa sur la chaise et écrivit :

* * *

><p><em>Chers amis,<em>

_Je tenais à m'assurer que vous alliez tous bien._

_Je m'excuse platement des débordements survenus lors de notre dernière soirée._

_Bientôt, la tour sera frappée par la foudre et nous pourrons, enfin, prendre notre revanche sur les événements passés. Tenez-vous prêts._

_N'oubliez jamais que la magie est puissance._

_Votre allié,_

_Gatsby_

* * *

><p>Draco avait pris l'habitude de signer ses lettres par « Gatsby ». Si son courrier était intercepté, ce nom moldu n'évoquerait rien à l'intrus. Le propriétaire du Gaslight prit sa baguette magique et créa des duplicatas de sa lettre. Il les donna toutes à un hibou qui se chargerait de les amener à Pansy, Théodore et Blaise. Lorsque le strigidé s'envola, il referma la fenêtre.<p>

Sur le bureau de Queen sommeillait un exemplaire de L'Histoire de la Magie par Bathilda Tourdesac. Draco se souvint que l'étudier fut passablement ennuyant, ou peut-être était-ce seulement dû à la voix monocorde du professeur Binns ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco commença à le feuilleter et tomba sur quelques pages concernant les Cracmols. Il lut :

* * *

><p><strong>ALLER PLUS LOIN<strong>

**I. Pourquoi certains naissent-ils de parents moldus et pourquoi certains enfants**

**de sorciers naissent-ils sans aucun pouvoir magique ?**

La magie soulève bien des mystères, que ce soit au sein du folklore moldu ou au sein même de notre communauté. On se demande « Quand ? », « Où ? », « Pourquoi ? » et « Comment ? ». Si certaines de nos interrogations ont trouvé des réponses au fil du temps, d'autres demeurent. Parmi ces choses qui nous échappent, la plus grande et la plus mystérieuse reste, sans le moindre doute, l'attribution ou non de facultés magiques à la naissance.

Ainsi, pourquoi certains enfants issus de familles moldues se découvrent-ils des aptitudes à la magie ? Parallèlement, comment des enfants de sorciers s'en retrouvent-ils totalement dépourvus ? Longtemps, il a été colporté que les premiers avaient, d'une quelconque façon, dérobés les pouvoirs des seconds. Cependant, aujourd'hui, l'absurdité de ces dires ne fait plus aucun doute et il apparaît nécessaire de chercher plus loin.

Théodule Pancrase s'interrogea sur la question tout au long du XIXe siècle, se basant sur l'exemple concret de sa propre fille, Annabelle, née sans la moindre trace de magie en elle. Il dira à propos d'elle dans sa biographie : « Elle était tellement jolie, tellement souriante. Elle ressemblait à un ange. C'est du moins l'image que je souhaite garder d'elle, celle-ci et non celle de la fillette triste et renfermée sur elle-même qu'elle est devenue quand elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire de magie, qu'elle ne serait jamais comme les autres petites sorcières de son âge. À cet instant, deux possibilités s'offraient à moi : haïr de tout mon être les né-moldus ou chercher à comprendre. Personne n'ignore aujourd'hui quelle solution j'ai choisi ! »

Pour Théodule Pancrase commencent alors de longues années de recherches et de tentatives pour faire sortir de l'ombre ces fils et filles de sorciers, nés sans pouvoir magique, dit vulgairement « Cracmols » et qui restent, bien souvent, cachés aux yeux du monde. « J'ai mis des années à comprendre que je n'avais rien fait de mal, que je n'étais pas coupable.

Mes parents me cachaient, m'inventant des maladies contagieuses qui justifieraient le fait que je n'aille dans aucune école de Sorcellerie. J'ai mis du temps à assumer ce que je suis vraiment. Une fille de sorciers, sans le moindre pouvoir magique. Tout comme la baguette choisie son sorcier, la magie choisit l'habitacle qui sera amené à l'héberger. Ainsi, je ne pense pas ne pas avoir été digne de recevoir de la magie en moi, mais plutôt que mon destin était ailleurs », déclare Zora Anki, membre du comité des relations Sorciers/Moldus, dans son ouvrage « Vie de Cracmole ».

Un point primordial de la question est ici abordé. Si nous ne parvenons toujours pas à expliquer ce phénomène avec précisions, quelques vérités à ce propos se révèlent indéniables.

En effet, il est désormais prouvé que l'absence de pouvoir magique n'est en aucun cas une sorte de punition ou de rejet de la part de la magie en fonction d'actes passés. Tout comme il se révèle inexact que tous les sorciers né-moldus seraient amenés à avoir un destin exceptionnel.

La multiplicité des cas, au fil des années, dans l'une ou l'autre des catégories, nous a prouvé qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. D'une attribution qui se rapprocherait en fait plus d'un fait du hasard, ou plus vraisemblablement d'un libre arbitre venu d'une sorte d'entité à part entière.

Les recherches effectuées nous poussent à nous interroger sur l'existence de la magie non plus

en tant que fait ou mode de vie, mais plutôt comme une personne à part entière qui serait

capable de « prendre ses propres décisions ».

Aujourd'hui, le désir de Théodule Pancrase d'en savoir plus est perpétué à travers des équipes de chercheurs qui continuent à s'intéresser au projet du sorcier, sans pourtant apporter de résultats concrets laissant donc ce mystère sans réponse. Les dernières découvertes portent, ce n'est un secret pour personne, sur la qualité du sang. Comme dit précédemment, les sorciers enfants de moldus ne sont pas moins capables que les sorciers issus de vieilles familles de sorciers. De même, l'absence de magie chez les personnes dites « cracmoles » ne remet absolument pas en question une quelconque croyance en la magie. (°)

* * *

><p>Pensivement, Draco referma le livre et retourna se coucher.<p>

* * *

><p>Un cortège avançait, baguette à la main, une rose bleue accrochée à la boutonnière. Au-dessus d'eux un cercueil en acajou volait lentement. Couvert par un puissant sortilège de Désillusion, le groupe progressait dans une des rues sinueuses de Godric's Hollow. Ce lieu, c'était l'idée de Luna. Au départ, Harry avait pensé qu'il serait préférable d'enterrer Hermione dans sa ville natale. Ron, lui, maintenait que Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison.<p>

D'une voix douce, Luna leur avait prouvé que Godric's Hollow serait un endroit parfait. À la base, il s'agit d'un village moldu puis progressivement les sorciers sont venus s'y installer. C'était un lieu mixte, plein de magie, d'histoire et de tolérance. Ginny marchait auprès de Dean qui avait sa main posée sur son épaule.

Ron et Harry marchaient en tête de cortège. Harry ne sut si son meilleur ami pleurait ou si c'était à cause du froid. Percy avait été enterré en début de matinée. Ils cumulaient les enterrements : c'était mauvais signe. À partir de là, Harry s'était juré que plus personne ne mourrait à cause de la magie. Elle avait déjà causé tellement de dégâts… Ils entrèrent dans le petit cimetière, passant devant les tombes des Dumbledore, Peverell et Potter.

Hermione avait une place près d'une vigne, le bois de sa baguette. Bill fit glisser la pierre tombale grâce à un sortilège et, lentement, le cercueil de Hermione alla se poser sous terre. La sépulture se referma et le groupe se serra tout autour. Molly Weasley était pétrifiée, ne réalisant pas encore les derniers événements. Ron commença à pleurer pour de bon et Neville le soutint, les yeux également humides. Minerva McGonagall, Mrs Pomfresh, le professeur Flitwick et d'autres enseignants avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'ici. Aucun ne soufflait mot, se laissant bercer par cette lancinante douleur.

Harry sortit sa baguette et créa un feu bleu qu'il plaça dans un bocal. Le feu avait été ensorcelé pour qu'il continue de brûler tant qu'on ait souvenir d'Hermione. Il était invisible aux yeux des Moldus, bien sûr, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique. C'était une de ses spécialités autrefois.

Hagrid se mouchait régulièrement dans son large mouchoir à pois, les yeux bouffis. Il tremblait tellement qu'on se demandait s'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. George se cramponnait littéralement à Charlie, comme ayant le mal de mer. Les enterrements successifs lui rappelaient sans doute la perte de Fred. Pourtant, il avait insisté pour venir. Tout le monde attendait que Ron reprenne son calme pour prononcer son épitaphe. Harry lui murmura quelques mots l'oreille.

D'une main hésitante, Ron sortit le petit bout de parchemin qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion et le mouilla de larmes. Luna passa une main sur sa joue et lui murmura « Courage ». Tremblant, Ron se mit face à la petite assemblée et aperçut Kingsley, au fond du cimetière, qui commençait tout juste à s'avancer.

Il avait certainement laissé ses gardes du corps à l'entrée. Ginny et Dean se retournèrent, sentant les feuilles mortes crisser sous ses pas. Kinglsey était visé par la balle qu'avait reçue Hermione. C'est lui qui aurait dû tomber. Pas elle. Mais le sort en voulut autrement. Ron n'en avait jamais voulu à Kingsley de s'en être sorti vivant. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, seulement celle des moldus complètement timbrés. Kingsley, par pudeur peut-être, resta toutefois en retrait et attendit que Ron débute son discours.

– Au risque d'en décevoir certains, je vais être plutôt bref. Je… Je n'ai jamais été un professionnel des mots. C'était Hermione, l'intellectuelle, celle qui savait nous galvaniser avec un petit discours ou nous apaiser en trouvant la phrase juste. La première année que nous avons passée à Poudlard a été… extraordinaire et… imprévisible. Derrière ses airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se cachait une force de la nature, un désir sans limites d'acquérir un savoir, mais surtout – et je pense qu'on a tendance à l'ignorer – un profond malaise sur la place qu'elle avait dans la société. Le fait que Hermione venait d'une famille moldue ne l'avait jamais dérangé, jusqu'au jour où les autres enfants lui ont prouvé sa différence. C'est alors que les désillusions sur ce monde si idyllique et magique ont commencé. J'imagine que si elle tenait tant à être la meilleure dans toutes les disciplines, c'était pour rattraper son retard et prouver sa valeur. Et je regrette de lui avoir jamais dit que sa valeur, elle l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises. Pas par son savoir, mais ses actions. Sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais pu affronter un dixième des épreuves qui se dressaient contre nous. Elle m'a aidé… à voir la vie d'un angle différent, d'être plus réfléchi et ouvert. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez. Je sais qu'elle manquera à chacun d'entre nous. Dans les moments difficiles, je penserais à tout ce qu'elle a pu nous transmettre… Je ne l'oublierais jamais… jamais. Hermione est une partie de moi. Je l'ai toujours su, sauf que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel prodigue lirait sa vie à la mienne. Hermione disait que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Alors ne craignons pas de dire qu'elle est morte.


	15. Luna Lovegood

**Posté le : **15 Octobre 2012. _J'ai envie d'être payée pour écrire des fics (genre salaire minimum) et faire que ça de ma vie. Y'a des jours, la fac, ça pue. __  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Julie - **Pourquoi tout le monde se méfie de mes intentions vis-à-vis des personnages ? Je peux être clémente quand j'en ai envie, voyons ! La suite permet de souffler un peu. J'espère que cela te plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents. Besos.

**Yukiteru - **Merci pour ton petit commentaire bien agréable pour les yeux, niéhéhéhé. Pour le featuring Ginny x Goule on aura une petite allusion dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir.

**Angellan - **Oh, Nat ! Nice to see ya o/ Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ai passé une nuit blanche à cause de moi (rire sadique), au moins ça prouve que c'était un minimum intéressant. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Oo - (_info sur le prénom d'Hypérion_) **D'abord merci de ta review. Ensuite, je voulais dire que le choix du prénom d'Hypérion a été coriace. Etant donné que tous les membres de la famille Black ont un nom d'étoile de la même constellation (ou de constellations voisines) ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix. J'ai étudié des cartes du ciel du labotorium (une application) tout en regardant l'arbre généalogique Black-Malfoy sur EHP et presque tous les noms avaient déjà été pris (les noms cools, j'entends). Du coup, j'hésitais à l'appeler Orion ou Sirius (mais ça aurait le quatrième Sirius de la famille, soit Sirius IV et Orion aurait été le sixième, ou un truc du style). Et je voulais pas d'un personnage ayant déjà le nom de quelqu'un déjà existant. Dans ma logique, Lucius n'aurait pas supporté que son premier fils ait le nom d'un vieil oncle à moitié fou de sa femme, donc il me fallait quelque chose de neuf. Alors j'ai étudié de nouvelles cartes du ciel, et entre la constellation Dragon et celle du serpent se trouvait une étoile perdue, toute petite, et certains astrologues l'appellent Hypérion (un satellite de Saturne s'appelle aussi Hypérion). Et je me suis dit "That is my booooooy". Je pourrais pas te retrouver les coordonnés précis de l'étoile en question, mais ce fut laborieux. Et je trouve que l'idée de l'étoile perdue était un bon fil (bon, même si le lecteur ne l'aurait jamais su sauf si on m'aurait posé la question). J'adore me faire... des sous-intrigues dans la tête, m'ajouter des détails que personne ne saura, ça donne de la matière à mon récit et puis voilà, jme fais plaisir. Hypérion est un des titans dans la mythologie et maîtrise le feu sur Terre (p'tit détail en passant, don't forget it) et je trouvais que l'idée que Hypérion puisse avoir une magie ayant des affinités avec la pyrotechnie était un bon deal. Bref, je m'étale grandement sur un truc qui n'a pas forcément son importance capitale en soit mais j'espère t'avoir répondu en long et en large. Après, j'adore le prénom d'Hypérion, je trouve que ça colle bien avec le personnage et son histoire. Mais je conçois qu'il puisse sonner bizarre à l'oreille (en même temps, on parle de Lucius qui a appelé son second fiston "Draco" aheum).

**Notes :**

(*) réplique de Minerva MacGonnagal dans le chapitre 30 du T7, « Le renvoi de Severus Rogue ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé à ça.

(1) Titre du chaptire 10 du tome 5.

(2) Une petite phrase de Hermione dans le T1.

Un chapitre plus court que les autres. Il marque une courte pause dans le récit avant le retour aux péripéties. J'avais pas envie de vous causer plusieurs arrêts cardiaques en seulement quelques semaines... Ce chapitre répond à certaines attentes concernant les personnages secondaires (je ne voulais pas totalement les laisser de côté trop longtemps non plus). C'est la suite directe du chapitre 14. La suite est déjà écrite et sera plus longue. Longue comment ? Je ne sais pas encore. Merci pour vos messages de soutien.

**post-scriptum : **Pour suivre l'avancée de mes écrits et bien plus encore, rendez-vous sur mon groupe Facebook "The Baba O'Riley" (lien disponible sur mon profil) & J'ai aussi commencé à publier une nouvelle fic "Don't be blue" un BZTN. Je pense encore que Gaslight sera une de mes toutes dernières fics, donc j'en profite pour publier entre temps des projets perdus. Sinon j'ai fini de lire "The Casual Vacancy" et j'ai un avis très partagé sur ce bouquin. What else ? Pour cette fic, je continue d'avoir de l'avance puisque j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 19 (yeah o/), j'essaie d'écrire quelques phrases tous les deux-trois jours. Pour mes cours à l'université, ils m'épuisent, on est bombardé de travail et je suis prise de flegmite aigue. Je pense que je reprendrai du poil de la bête prochainement.

**D. Would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>_Again_ – Archive. **02. **_Eternal Flamme_ – The Bangles. **03. **_For today I am a boy_ – Anthony and The Johnsons.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT <strong>

**ϟ**

**Chapitre 15 : « Luna Lovegood » (1)**

**.**

**.**

**« L**es convives, pour leur part, faisaient en sorte de ne jamais souligner un fait dérangeant, de crainte d'être raccompagnés à la porte avant le lever du jour. Les gens se battent pour entrer au Gaslight, autant tout faire pour ne jamais y sortir **»**

**.**

**.**

**L**e dîner des funérailles de Percy et Hermione se fit dans un silence glacial où l'on entendait que les tintements de couverts et le raclement des bancs lors des allers et venus des invités.

Seamus Finnigan, qui avait perdu sa mère lors de la dernière guerre, avait soigneusement évité le cimetière et n'était arrivé que tard dans la soirée. Le jeune sorcier travaillait désormais dans l'ancestral Laboratoire International du Feu, situé au Maroc. Ses talents pour la pyrotechnie et les chaleureuses recommandations de Minerva MacGonnagal lui avaient valu une place en tant qu'apprenti chercheur. L'an passé il avait participé à un colloque tentant de prouver que les sorciers pouvaient produire des flammes supérieures ou égales à l'intensité de celles des dragons en mangeant un plat à base de poivre durant plus de dix repas. Seamus était assis en face de Tara qui émiettait du pain pour Ka.

La goule était spécialement descendue de son grenier, pressentant sûrement que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait au Terrier. Aussi, les invités ne firent aucune réflexion quant à la présence d'une goule en pyjama parmi eux, quasiment accrochée au bras de Harry.

La goule attrapa une poignée de spaghetti et la déposa sur le sommet de son crâne, s'imaginant sûrement que c'était des cheveux. De temps à autre, elle en aspirait dans un désagréable bruit de succion. Ginny lui lançait dans ces cas là un regard noir qui aurait pu faire frémir une horde de vampires.

Ka fixait de ses grands yeux globuleux Tara qui lui expliquait et décomposait l'action de se nourrir, portant sa cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche. La goule l'imita tant bien que mal et se retrouva avec de la sauce bolognaise sur le bout du nez. Harry l'effaça avec sa manche et, bizarrement, Ka se mit à glousser et frotta son crâne déplumé contre son épaule.

Cette marque d'affection eut l'effet d'arracher un sourire à Dean qui donna le pichet de jus de citrouille à son voisin de table. Charlie le saisit par la hanse et en versa dans les verres de Fleur et Flitwick qui était assis sur une pile de grimoires.

Depuis l'enterrement, il ne cessait de renifler et de se moucher bruyamment occasionnant plusieurs sursauts chez Bill. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu que son plat refroidissait. Il se focalisait sur le repas uniquement pour détailler Luna qui trempait son pain dans sa sauce.

Ce regard insistant finit par déstabiliser la jeune fille et attirer l'attention de sa femme. Fleur lui donna un discret coup de coude et Bill prit sa fourchette et continua à manger. En revanche, en bout de table, George ne se semblait pas avoir faim. Il ne portait aucune attention au plat de saucisses frittes qui était pourtant son repas favori. Ou peut-être était-ce celui de Fred ?

Les paupières lourdes, George dirigea son attention sur Ron, le nez pratiquement sur ses tranches de potirons grillés. Il n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur retour du cimetière. George tendit alors une main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme lorsqu'il le faisait tout petit, lorsque Ron était terrifié par le Wendigo. Teddy était assis entre sa grand-mère et son parrain et ses cheveux d'ordinaire d'un bleu éclatant avait pris une teinte gris souris, lui donnant l'air étrange d'un vieil enfant. Harry tenta de lui offrir un piteux sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Agathe – la nouvelle amie de Mrs Weasley, Mr Lovegood et Mr Diggory étaient également présents. Ils avaient participé à l'enveloppe payant les frais mortuaires. Harry savait que dans le monde moldu les enterrements coûtaient une véritable fortune. Mais il était loin de se douter que dans le monde sorcier, cela représentait quasiment plusieurs années de travail.

En effet, les sorciers qui mouraient se devaient de subir des soins spéciaux par un hôpital, visant à désactiver toute trace de leurs pouvoirs. C'était une mesure obligatoire qu'ils prenaient depuis que les chercheurs moldus avaient pris l'habitude d'ouvrir des tombes pour des dissections. Cela avait été un tel traumatisme chez les générations antérieures de sorciers qu'ils avaient continué cette pratique et y mettait un point d'honneur. Ce soin coûtait une véritable fortune et ne pas le soumettre à un corps était passible d'un an d'emprisonnement d'un des responsables.

Pour l'enterrement de Fred, Mr et Mrs Weasley durent contracter un crédit auprès de Gringotts. Ils n'avaient toujours pas fini de rembourser. À l'époque, Harry leur avait bien proposé son aide, mais ils avaient décliné, par fierté, sans aucun doute. Maintenant, c'était une toute autre histoire : Les temps devenaient durs, la récession économique s'enlisait et même si chacun de leurs enfants travaillait désormais et faisait tout pour les aider, la situation financière des Weasley était en tout point catastrophique.

Bill avait fait un récapitulatif de tous les crédits qu'ils avaient contractés ces vingt-cinq dernières années et la liste était plus que longue : Fournitures scolaires, vêtements et nourritures, bois de chauffage, soins et hospitalisation à Sainte-Mangouste, le mariage de Bill et Fleur, cadeaux, nouveaux animaux domestiques et leurs entretien, frais de permis de transplanage, de vol sur balais et de la garde rapprochée du Ministère etc. Ron s'était même demandé comment ils avaient fait jusqu'ici pour ne subir aucune saisie... Harry n'avait osé répondre à cela qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire ou de valeurs à prendre ici pour des Gobelins, cela aurait été un cruel manque de savoir-vivre.

Ron et Ginny, qui vivaient encore au Terrier, versaient chaque mois la moitié de leur salaire pour stopper l'hémorragie. Ça ne suffisait pas. C'est pour cette raison que leurs parents acceptèrent humblement une aide extérieure afin de financer l'enterrement impromptu de Percy.

Pour Hermione, ce fut plus facile : Dès sa première année à Poudlard, ses parents avaient converti pas mal d'argent moldu en gallions et l'avaient déposé à Gringotts. Les assiettes n'étaient pas encore vides lorsque Tara prit la parole en se raclant la gorge.

– J'ai... quelque chose d'important à vous transmettre de la part de Queen. Il s'agit du testament de Hermione. Elle l'avait fait peu de temps après la guerre dans son cabinet et il m'a envoyé le parchemin cette après-midi.

Elle le tendit maladroitement à Harry qui fit non de la tête. Ça lui ferait bizarre de lire ça à voix haute, devant tout le monde. Désappointée, la jeune sorcière déroula le parchemin scellé d'un sortilège.

– Moi, Hermione Jean Granger lègue toute ma fortune à l'association de la Lune Bleue visant à l'intégration des enfants Né-Moldus afin qu'il profite de l'enseignement et du savoir d'autres individus ayant traversé les mêmes périodes et questionnements. À Ron, j'offre mon premier jeu d'échec moldu qui – malgré l'absence d'animation – lui révèlera tout son intérêt, pour Harry un nouveau balai magique à la place de son Éclair de Feu, à Ginny la bague que je portais lors du bal de Noël à Poudlard en guise de remerciement pour son amitié, son soutien et ses conseils, pour Neville mon exemplaire de Milles herbes et champignons magiques annotés durant ma scolarité à Poudlard et, enfin, à Luna Lovegood je lègue mon sac en perles et son contenu qui doit certainement savoir que tous les objets perdus se retrouvent dans le non-être, c'est-à-dire le tout (*).

Tara finit par se taire et enroula le parchemin. Autour de la table, c'était un silence de mort. Chacun réfléchissait à ce curieux testament sans toutefois oser donner son avis de haute voix. Amos Diggory finit par se lever quelques minutes plus tard en se répandant d'excuse auprès des invités. Tout ce que Harry comprit, c'est qu'il devait rentrer chez lui car son fils était malade. Le Survivant trouva d'ailleurs cela très étrange étant donné que dans sa tête, Cédric Diggory était fils unique.

– Hypérion est toujours affreusement malade ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley. Tu devrais essayer de réaliser un Antidote aux Poisons Courants.

Elle fila vers le manteau de la cheminée et en tira un épais volume en cuir marron bordé de dorures.

– Il m'a pas mal servi pour les garçons lorsqu'ils tombaient malades.

Amos Diggory le prit à contre-coeur et dit :

– Je ne sais pas si ça suffira pour Hypérion. Nous avons tout essayé : médecine moldue, guérisseurs, mages, plantes, potions... Rien ne fonctionne. Mais, nous vous tenons au courant. Essayez de vous reposer Molly... Arthur...

Amos Diggory s'inclina devant Mr Weasley, les yeux rouges, et s'en alla. Tara, son père et d'autres personnes ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

* * *

><p>Ginny venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte et elle voyait Luna assise en tailleur sur son lit gonflable flottant. Elle nattait sa chevelure blonde. La jeune poursuiveuse allait descendre jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit lorsqu'elle vit Harry grimper les escaliers, se rendant sûrement dans la chambre de Ron. Ils s'observèrent un long moment puis Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras et son ex-petite amie se sentit curieusement en sécurité. Elle était si émue que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.<p>

– Tu sais Harry, finit-elle par dire en se détachant, depuis que nous sommes séparés, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le vrai toi et la vraie moi... Il y a dix ans on s'est vu pour la première fois et je suis tombée folle amoureuse, pas de toi, Harry, mais de ton histoire, ton passif et comment... comment les gens te représentaient. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille ayant des paillettes dans les yeux. Je... Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Ça a été dur à encaisser, mais... je comprends maintenant. On reste tout de même amis. Mais ça sera tout de même difficile que ma mère accepte notre séparation. Elle est devenue complètement dingue...

Harry s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un grincement attira son attention. Au bas des escaliers, Dean observait la scène.

– Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne soirée, dit-il. Et bon courage pour la suite.

Ginny dévala les escaliers, attrapa un blouson suspendu à la rampe d'escalier et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Pendant ce temps, Harry toqua à la chambre des filles où Luna lisait le Chicaneur.

– Oh, Harry, te voilà enfin. Comment tu te sens ?

– Mmh, vide, répondit-il sincèrement. Et toi ?

– Très triste. Hermione était une sorcière hors du commun... Elle me manque déjà beaucoup.

Harry n'osa pas lui dire que Hermione et elle n'avaient sans doute aucun atome crochu. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir que Luna figurait sur son testament.

– Elle était très talentueuse, belle et... intelligente.

– Tu es aussi tout ça, Luna. Mais maintenant tu as quelque chose en plus qu'elle n'a pas. Tu es vivante. Alors pense plutôt à toutes les choses que tu aurais envie de faire si demain... il t'arrivait ce genre d'horreur. La vie est trop courte pour se poser des questions.

– Ce qui serait horrible... ce serait de ne jamais pouvoir dire ce qu'on ressent à la personne qu'on aime.

Harry lui offrit un sourire contrit.

– Je pense que ça finira par bien se passer avec Neville, et ça, malgré la distance.

Luna le dévisagea de ses gros yeux cendrés et papillonna des paupières avant de lâcher :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de Neville ? Tu penses que c'est de lui dont je parle ? Parce que si c'est ça, sache que c'est absolument pas le cas. J'apprécie Neville, c'est vrai, mais simplement en tant qu'ami.

– Mmh, je suis vraiment pas doué en truc de couples.

– Ca ne fait rien. Tu finiras pas trouver un pas doué comme toi.

La jeune sorcière sauta sur ses jambes et enfila ses chaussons.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Observer le clair de lune, me balader et... voir s'il serait possible d'appliquer tes conseils.

En la voyant partir, Harry fronça des sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à quitter également la pièce lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était là, juste ici, qu'il avait embrassé Ginny un jour d'été peu avant le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Ce dernier était visible depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, adossé contre le pommier qui avait gardé ses fruits d'or, coloré par Hermione il y a maintenant plus de cinq années.

Harry contempla les pommes puis, finit par revenir sur ses pas et fermer la porte derrière lui. Pourtant, en restant près de la fenêtre, il aurait pu voir Luna qui, enveloppé dans un châle d'un rose poudré avançait vers Bill. On n'entendait plus que le chant des criquets et le battement d'ailes discret des lucioles grésillant au-dessus du marais. Il lui jeta un regard circonspect avant de sortir une cigarette de son veston, et celle-ci s'embrasa aussitôt.

– C'était vraiment sympa de ta part d'avoir prononcé ce petit discours à l'enterrement de Percy, dit-il. On était tous embarrassés et on ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Pas qu'on manque de mot, mais... C'était dur pour nous tous de dire adieu à un nouveau membre de notre famille.

La jeune sorcière prit une courte inspiration et répondit :

– Quand ma mère est morte, Papa et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés isolés de toute chose et il n'y avait pas grand monde pour nous consoler de notre chagrin. Lorsqu'on a dû se rendre au cimetière ni lui ni moi n'étions capables de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant... on l'aimait plus que tout. La peine qu'on ressentait tous les deux n'avait pas de mot. Mais j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vienne et les trouve à notre place.

– Je me sens... une fois de plus... profondément mal, Luna.

Elle lui lança un regard de franche incompréhension.

– Fred et Percy sont mes petits frères et je n'ai pas su les protéger. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens... coupable. Lorsqu'on a déposé le corps inanimé de Fred sur le brancard, dans la Grande Salle, c'était comme si... comme si une part de moi s'envolait. Celle qui avait encore foi en la vie. Dans les deux cas, on a beau me répéter que c'était imprévisible, que je n'y pouvais rien, mais... je ne peux pas m'ôter ce poids de mes épaules.

Luna se rapprocha et sa main tiède vint se loger contre sa joue. Il allait craquer. Elle commença alors à fredonner le refrain d'un conte, qu'elle adorait étant enfant, celui de la _Lune bleue_. Cela parlait d'une petite fille assise près d'une rivière et qui, par crainte du monde réel, n'avait jamais osé la franchir. L'histoire finissait mal, mais elle n'en était pas moins pleine de poésie.

– Bill ! s'écria la voix de Fleur depuis la porte du Terrier. Nous allons rentrer à la maison.

Ce dernier changea du tout au tout son attitude. Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

– Je te remercie pour tout, Luna.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. La jeune sorcière se rendit alors compte que l'affection qu'elle lui portait ne pouvait pas être réciproque. Après tout, Bill était désormais marié et bénéficiait d'une situation confortable. Pourquoi prendrait-il le risque d'apprendre à mieux la connaître ?

Luna était tombée amoureuse de lui lorsqu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle se rendait au Terrier, pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. Il était là, assis, les pieds sur la table et Molly Weasley lui faisait un sermon à propos de ses cheveux.

La petite Luna avait écouté la conversation et malgré elle, avait dit : « _Vous ne devriez pas être si en colère, Mrs Weasley. Les queues de cheval repoussent les Joncheruines_. » Perplexe, Bill avait froncé des sourcils avant de rire. Elle en serait tombée à la renverse si cela avait été possible...

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait été un cataclysme pour elle. Pourtant, elle s'était sentie obligée d'y assister malgré tout : Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen que celui-ci pour faire un deuil amoureux. De l'autre côté de la barrière anti-transplanage, Dean et Ginny étaient assis à même le sol. De là où elle était, Luna ne pouvait les entendre, mais elle se doutait qu'un rapprochement était en train de s'accomplir.

– Tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Ron, qui était silencieusement arrivé à ses côtés, posa sa cape émeraude sur ses épaules. Luna se blotti dans ses bras, s'apercevant seulement maintenant qu'elle tremblait depuis tout à l'heure.

– On rentre ? proposa le jeune auror.

– Pas encore, non.

– Où est Harry ?

– Harry doit être à l'intérieur, à passer un peu de temps avec Teddy. Avec tout le remue-ménage de ces derniers mois, il n'a eu le temps de rien, le pauvre.

Elle marqua une courte pause et reprit :

– Au travail, ça va ?

– Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite(2). Je suis assez sceptique sur les réelles intentions de Malfoy. Je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas lui qui avait manigancé ce massacre. Après tout, beaucoup de ses réels opposants étaient présents ce soir-là...

– Tu penses à une sorte de conspiration ? murmura-t-elle. Mais ses amis aussi étaient là. Pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de les blesser ou pire ?

– Soit ses amis étaient au courant, soit Draco n'en avait strictement rien à faire que tout le monde crève... ou soit cet attentat dépasse de loin sa volonté et il se sent humilié d'avoir perdu le contrôle. En plus de ça, Neville m'a parlé à la fin du dîner des réelles propriétés de la plante Astra. Tu sais, celle qu'on vole à tour de bras dans les quatre coins du pays...

Luna acquiesça.

– Eh bien figure-toi que ma brigade et moi nous avons découvert une serre entière d'exploitation d'Astra dans une maison moldue au Pays de Galle.

– Je croyais que les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir les plantes magiques.

– Ils ne l'a voyaient pas. La maison était entourée de puissants sortilèges de magie blanche et de magie noire. Si les Moldus s'en approchaient, ils ne verraient que l'intérieur d'une maison délabrée et sans intérêt. Nous sommes arrivés sur place en pleine nuit, espérant qu'on trouverait quelqu'un ou une piste. Mais rien. Les plantes étaient là, intactes, reliées à un système d'exploitation complexe... Aucune trace humaine. Toutes les empreintes avaient été effacées, et ça, comme par hasard, le soir même où le Gaslight a été attaqué. Nos troupes étaient si préoccupées par la préparation de ce coup de filet, qu'on n'a pas eu à temps l'alerte du Ministère pour le Manoir. Lorsque nos troupes sont arrivées devant le portail, nous avons vu le message d'à l'aide de Tara, les gens de l'autre côté, prisonniers et nous... nous ne pouvions rien faire hormis observer. Pourquoi Malfoy n'a pas abaissé la sécurité autour de sa demeure durant l'offensive ? J'me le demande. Il devra sans doute s'expliquer avec le Ministère de la Justice.

Luna eut un petit rire.

– Excuse-moi, c'est nerveux. Tu as oublié que le Ministère de la Justice était désormais régit par Pansy Parkinson et je ne pense pas qu'elle l'inquiètera de quoi que ce soit. Mais... Tu penses que les ateliers illégaux d'Astra appartiennent à Draco ? Ou du moins, qu'il a les mains dans cette affaire ?

Ron haussa des épaules.

– Avec lui, plus rien ne m'étonne. La coïncidence est quand même troublante. C'était réellement une sorte de diversion, comme s'ils essayent de nous distraire une heure ou deux... Et si c'en était une et que Malfoy n'a pas eu la soirée qu'il avait prévu, que préparait-il réellement ? Que voulait-il éviter à tout pris qu'une brigade d'aurors voient alors que sa maison était pleine à craquer de gens du Ministère ? déduisit Ron.

– Cette histoire commence à me flanquer de sales migraines. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien suivre tellement il se passe de choses étranges : Les gens étranges qui, comme par magie, ont énormément de pouvoirs et s'en servent pour commettre des méfaits, cette fichue plante Astra, l'attentat, le Premier Ministre moldu qui devient complètement barge et j'ai l'impression que c'est juste le sommet du tas de bouse.

Le jeune homme soupira. Ses doigts étaient gelés.

– Ron, crois-tu qu'avec ton Déluminateur tu pourrais faire venir la lune ?

Il sortit le petit appareil se trouvant dans sa poche et l'actionna : Une dizaine de sources de lumière – plus ou moins intenses – donna l'illusion du jour en pleine nuit. Il les rappela, mais la lune resta là, immobile parmi les nuages noirs.

– J'imagine qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer.

Au loin, Bill remontait la petite colline au bras de Fleur. En se retournant, il vit Ron et Luna partager un moment de complicité. Puis tout devint flou. Ils venaient de transplaner.


	16. Le rêve

**Posté le : **25 Octobre 2012. _Nervous breakdown._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux review du dernier chapitre mais j'ai eu un tas de devoirs à faire depuis la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me consacrer aux fanfictions donc je privilégie le côté créatif de la chose. Pour le côté participatif, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre mon groupe facebook : le lien est en tête de mon profil. J'espère que ce long chapitre plutôt original saura vous satisfaire. Donnez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse. Chaque review est lue avec attention même si je n'y réponds pas toujours et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

* * *

><p>(*) Petite référence au T2.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**ϟ**

**Chapitre 16 : « Le rêve » **

**.**

**.**

**« F**inalement, la principale qualité de ce lieu sous cloche est aussi son unique défaut. Impossibilité d'en sortir. Piégé à l'intérieur. Enterré vivant **»**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Il avait le front en sueur. Contre sa poitrine, brûlait son médaillon laissant une nette trace rouge. Draco l'appelait immédiatement auprès de lui. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Harry l'ignorait. Il avait décidé de prendre l'avertissement de Hermione très au sérieux.

Son rêve avait été réaliste et épuisant : C'était une reconstitution déformée de ce qu'il s'était produit le soir de l'attentat au Gaslight. Il y avait tous ces gens, masqués, le visage tourné vers Draco. Ce dernier criait de vaines excuses, mais les sorts et les insultes fusaient. Aussitôt, un rideau de pluie rouge – ressemblant affreusement à du sang - s'abattait sur lui. Et Draco, dans un élan pitoyable, se jetait aux pieds de Harry et implorait « _Dis-leur que je ne mens pas ! Utilise le Veritaserum ! Embrasse-moi ! Je dis la vérité, Harry. La pure vérité._ »

Mais le Harry de son rêve se détournait, rejoignait Hermione et Ron assis auprès du Magenmagot et laissaient des Détraqueurs affamés l'emporter sous le regard révolté, mais impuissant de Pansy Parkinson. À la dernière minute, Harry – toujours dans ses songes – se mettait à courir après lui, repoussant les Détraqueurs par la seule force de sa voix.

Draco, encore sous le choc, se cramponnait à lui et sanglotait comme un enfant brutalisé. Il ne cessait de répéter «_ Je dis la vérité_ » et Harry, stupidement, le croyait. Ils retournaient ensemble main dans la main dans la salle d'audience bondée.

Ernest Baxter se mettait alors à ricaner tandis que dans l'assemblée, les masques tombaient pour découvrir des visages familiers : Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Kingsley, Tara et même Tonks, Remus, Sirius et ses parents. Tous le regardaient comme un homme particulièrement souffrant et méritant la camisole...

Harry ôta son collier et se rendit compte que, comme l'Horcruxe il y a plusieurs années, celui-ci pesait étrangement lourd et influençait le court de ses pensées. Il le déposa sur sa table basse et le métal redevint aussitôt froid... Quelque chose l'appelait. Peut-être n'était-ce même pas Malfoy après tout ?

Depuis qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, Harry avait ses pensées focalisées sur son ancien rival. C'était à en perdre la raison. Harry, haletant, finit par se recoucher et trouva finalement le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Kreatteur avait préparé son petit-déjeuner et posé sur une des consoles de la chambre. Le portrait de Phineas Nigellus était toujours aussi vide, mais, de temps à autre, on entendait sa respiration sifflante, comme s'il était endormi au-delà du voile sombre de la toile. Harry mordit dans un toast recouvert de marmelade sans grand enthousiasme.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il devrait se rendre au Terrier récupérer ses dernières affaires. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas grandement, mais depuis la mort de Hermione, il avait tout fait pour éviter de remettre les pieds là-bas. À contrecoeur, Harry finit par se rendre dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et alla s'habiller.

Une fois prêt, il transplana sur le seuil de la demeure et atterrit sur une des hautes collines de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Les feuilles d'automne rendaient roux le paysage entier. Harry marcha droit vers la bâtisse instable, ployant sous la pression du vent.

Il enjamba la haie où vivaient des dizaines de familles de gnomes et toqua à plusieurs reprises à la fenêtre de la cuisine. En général, on se hâtait d'ouvrir la porte, mais là, rien. Harry se sentit tout à coup idiot à hisser le cou vers les fenêtres pour apercevoir quelque chose.

Un sentiment désagréable lui enserra le ventre. Et si les Weasley étaient tous à l'intérieur, mais faisaient semblant de ne pas l'entendre ? Et s'ils ne voulaient plus de lui ? Harry toqua à nouveau, en vain. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'on l'interpella.

– Ils sont tous partis chez Tante Muriel.

Harry fit volte-face et reconnut Charlie, au loin, une pelle à la main. Le survivant s'approcha pour lui serrer la main.

– Et pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec eux ?

– Oh, tu sais, je n'ai jamais été en très bon terme avec Tante Muriel...

Charlie lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Un gnome sortit d'un trou à toute allure et le jeune homme essaya à plusieurs reprises de l'assommer avec la pelle.

– Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un simple _Accio_ ?

– Ce sortilège, comme beaucoup d'autres de lévitation, ne fonctionne pas sur ses sales bêtes.

– Je ne savais pas.

– Tu vois Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas encore grand-chose du monde sorcier après y avoir autant vécu. Un rien t'étonne.

Un silence inconfortable s'étira entre eux.

– Et sinon, comment tu vas ?

Charlie laissa tomber sa pelle et s'assit sur les marches du perron.

– Toujours pas mieux et toi ? répondit-il.

– Je suis pris d'insomnie, expliqua l'autre sorcier, ou je fais de terribles mauvais rêves.

– Raconte.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés, la tête entre les mains, puis préféra être sincère :

– J'ai rêvé que j'étais en train de... m'attacher à une personne qui ne plairait sans doute pas à ta famille et que celle-ci se mettait à me repousser pour cette raison.

– Et elle aurait de quoi de si spécial cette personne pour déclencher tout ça ?

– Eh bien, c'est... un homme.

Le mot était lâché. Charlie avait le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

– J-Je sais ce que tu dois penser, bafouilla Harry. Mais en ce moment, je ne vais vraiment pas bien : j'ai la nausée, de la fièvre, je dors mal, je suis... perdu et vide à l'intérieur. Et parfois, il m'arrive d'agir différemment, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui agissait à ma place et...

– Harry, l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire : ce sont deux choses complètement différentes qui, d'une certaine manière, finissent par se rejoindre.

Charlie gratta sa barbe de trois jours et prononça :

– Tu as déjà couché avec lui ou tu en as juste envie ? Parce que c'est pas un crime d'aimer ce genre d'expérience...

– Tu dis ça comme si tu savais de quoi tu parlais, grommela Harry.

L'autre eut un rire jaune et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

– Sans doute parce que c'est le cas, finalement. Si je n'ai jamais présenté d'homme à mes parents, c'est parce que moi aussi j'ignorais comment ils allaient réagir. C'est ma petite part de lâcheté : on en a tous une. Et puis, je vais te dire un truc : Tu n'allais _vraiment pas_ avec Ginny.

Harry finit par se détendre légèrement et regarda un gnome déterrer un vers de terre avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

– Depuis quelques semaines, reprit-il, j'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître. Je lui en ai parlé et tu sais ce qu'_il_ a dit ? Que les sorciers ne voyaient pas ça d'un très bon œil d'être vide... Enfin, laisse ça de côté... Sans indiscrétion, tu es _sérieusement_ avec un mec en ce moment ?

– Eh bien, ça va bientôt faire six ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au mariage de Bill et Fleur. On ne vit pas ensemble, mais... il n'est pas rare que l'un transplane chez l'autre régulièrement.

– Tu veux dire qu'il vit dans le même pays que toi ? en Roumanie ?

– Je suis actuellement en Bulgarie. Noberta et ses petits ont trouvé une colonie de dragons à museaux court là-bas et les reliefs leur permettent de mieux se reproduire.

Harry fronça des sourcils et, tout à coup, semblait partagé entre la stupeur et l'incompréhension :

– Viktor Krum était au mariage ! beugla-t-il.

– Et si tu veux tout savoir c'est un très bon amant. Lorsque les Mangemorts ont attaqué, on a transplané ensemble, par la force des choses. Toi, tu étais déjà parti avec Ron et Hermione (En évoquant son nom, Charlie marqua une pause). Par mesure de sécurité, Viktor et moi nous sommes restés dans une auberge à attendre un signal. Le premier soir ça a été l'angoisse. On a parlé de beaucoup de choses tous les deux... Et il était très en colère contre le père de Luna et de la chaîne qu'il avait au cou.

– La marque de Grindelwald, murmura Harry.

– Ouais, je lui ai dit que Xeno était un vieux timbré qui achetait les choses par coquetterie et leur redistribuait un sens à sa fantaisie. C'est alors que Viktor c'est mis à parler de ce mage noir et j'ai compris qu'à côté, Tu-Sais-Qui, c'était du pipi de chat. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est de se dire que Dumbledore était amoureux de ce sale type.

– Amoureux ?

– Tu n'as pas lu _Vie et Mensonge_ écrit par Rita Skeeter.

– Si, mais uniquement quelques passages. Je trouvais ça trop horrible.

– Horrible, mais il n'y a pas un seul passage de faux dans ce bouquin.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– J'ai été curieux au point de vouloir vérifier. À la mort de Bathilda Tourdesac, personne n'a su quoi faire de... des restes de son corps et ses affaires. Je me suis proposé pour l'enterrer et emballer ses livres avec d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard. On les a envoyés au musée d'Histoire de la Magie et dedans...

– Charlie ! hurla Mrs Weasley qui venait de transplaner de l'autre côté de la barrière. Viens nous aider. Tante Muriel nous a donné des cages remplies de Boullus.

Le concerné grogna et Harry crut entendre : « _Quand est-ce qu'elle va claquer cette vieille ?_ ». George était derrière, traînant des pieds, pâle comme un fantôme. Il était assis dans les herbes hautes et une dizaine de gnomes s'étaient attroupés autour de lui afin de tirer sur les boutons de sa chemise, curieux et vengeurs.

Les gnomes papotaient dans un dialecte incompréhensible, mais le plus incroyable fut de se rendre compte que George parlait leur langue. Molly enjamba la silhouette étendue de son fils et porta les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine.

Depuis la mort de Percy, Harry ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois, le soir de l'attentat. Le survivant avait le curieux sentiment que Mrs Weasley se retenait de craquer aux yeux de tous et faisait semblant d'être plus brave qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

– Oh, Harry, j'ai pris la liberté de rassembler toutes tes affaires dans ce carton, dit-elle en essuyant ses bottines sur le paillasson. C'est fou ce que tu en avais, là-haut. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

– Merci. Je ne peux pas rester, je dois rejoindre Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse pour le déjeuner.

Ginny passa près de lui en lui lançant un vague bonjour et monta aussitôt dans sa chambre. C'était bizarre d'être si éloigné l'un de l'autre après avoir passé des années à se courir après...

– Avant que j'oublie, reprit Mrs Weasley, tu as reçu un courrier du Ministère très tôt dans la matinée.

Elle fit léviter une enveloppe violette que Harry décacheta aussitôt :

* * *

><p>MONSIEUR POTTER,<p>

CODIRECTEUR DU DÉPARTEMENT DE RECONSTRUCTION

Objet : Lettre de démission

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons appris avec une très grande tristesse votre demande de démission au sein du Comité de Régulation Magique. Pour notre base de données, nous apprécierons que vous remplissiez le formulaire ci-joint afin de nous indiquer précisément les raisons de votre départ impromptu. Nous l'acceptons avec résignation et tenons à nous montrer reconnaissants du temps passé avec vous. Votre collaboration fut très fructueuse pour notre honorable Ministère. _

_Toutefois, il vous reste une dernière mission à accomplir pour le Département de Reconstruction. Au vu du climat actuel, il serait crucial que nous sachions exactement ce qu'il se passe dans le monde moldu. C'est pourquoi vous et votre collaborateur (ayant reçu un courrier similaire au vôtre dans la journée) devrez parcourir le Londres moldu et fournir un compte-rendu détaillé de vos observations par hibou postal d'ici la semaine prochaine. _

_Celui-ci devra contenir des précisions sur le moral de nos homologues moldus et la crédibilité qu'ils prêtent à leur Ministre et son gouvernement, l'étendue de la propagande anti-moldu ainsi que les problèmes auxquels sont confrontés les sorciers vivant dans des quartiers majoritairement peuplés de Moldus. _

_Nous vous avons réservé quelques billets moldus vous aidant à payer vos frais ainsi que des vêtements appropriés ayant subi un sortilège de rattatinage. Pour le début de cette mission (qui durera une semaine), vous avez rendez-vous avec votre collaborateur aux coordonnés ci-joints : 7 étoiles sud-est. 48 degrés nord. 13450 à 14 heures précisément. _

_Nous espérons que vous finirez par trouver votre voie professionnelle. _

_Cordialement,_

_Mafalda Hopkrik._

* * *

><p>Ébahi, Harry replia la lettre, prit son carton sous le bras et s'en alla après avoir baragouiné un au revoir. Il déposa d'abord ses affaires au 12, Square Grimmaurd avant de rejoindre Ron au Chaudron Baveur. Ce dernier avait des poches violacées sous les yeux et faisait tristement tournoyer le contenu de sa Bièraubeurre.<p>

– Désolé du retard, je récupérais mes affaires.

– 'Pas de problème, grogna son meilleur ami tandis qu'une pinte glissait juste devant Harry. Tu te souviens, la dernière fois qu'on était là, Hermione nous parlait de ce livre bizarre... Je trouve ça con qu'on ne soit pas retourné à la bibliothèque pour savoir ce qu'il s'y tramait vraiment.

– Queen a dit qu'il chercherait de son côté. Avec sa carte professionnelle, il ira sans doute plus vite que nous.

– Il t'a contacté pour te donner du nouveau ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

– En tout cas, il y a une bonne chose dans tout ce malheur : Draco va être jugé et je ne serai plus obligé de travailler pour lui... Ce type est vraiment pas clair dans ses affaires ou même ses intentions. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis Poudlard.

– La... La dernière chose que Hermione m'a dite, c'était de me méfier de lui.

Un silence se creusa.

– Elle a sans doute raison, reprit-il.

– Elle a toujours raison. Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert ? Des personnes du Gaslight étaient payées « pour se montrer »... Il y avait un réseau de prostitution alimenté depuis l'Allée des Embrumes. J'avais récolté toutes les informations possibles et ce matin, je m'y suis rendu pour une perquisition. L'endroit indiqué était désert. Il y avait une petite vieille à moitié sourde qui habitait dans une mansarde délabrée. Était-ce une fausse information ? La vieille mentait-elle ? J'en sais foutrement rien, mais le nom de Zabini revenait assez fréquemment dans le dossier. Il traînait souvent dans le coin, tu te souviens. Et depuis l'attentat, on le voit plus. Disparu. On sait juste qu'il s'est pointé au match hommage de Quidditch, c'est tout.

– Et au bureau des Aurors, on en pense quoi ?

Ron eut un sifflement méprisant.

– Ils pensent que je débloque, que c'est le deuil, que je cherche forcément un coupable... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on effleurait une belle affaire. Une affaire manquée, en tout cas.

– Et qui était l'informateur ?

Le jeune Auror le dévisagea.

– Tu ne te souviens pas de Dawn ? À notre soirée au Gaslight, où j'avais été invité, tu t'es absenté avec Malfoy et sa bande pendant près d'une bonne heure et vous êtes revenu avec ce type. Il s'était passé quoi là-bas ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

– J-Je... Je ne me souviens pas trop. C'est encore tout embrouillé dans ma tête. Je me souviens avoir parlé avec Malfoy dans sa bibliothèque... Ça ne me revient que par flashs.

– Tu avais pas mal bu, j'imagine.

– Ouais.

Mais cette affirmation peu convaincue ne laissa pas Ron impassible. Ils commandèrent leur déjeuner et discutèrent de la perte de citoyenneté de Draco depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre, de sa possible arrestation d'ici quelques semaines, son jugement, la mission du monde moldu qui débuterait tout à l'heure.

Ils évoquèrent aussi plusieurs noms d'enseignants possibles pour remplacer Hermione, du jour où ils iraient récupérer ses affaires au château, de la future colocation de George et Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse, de l'étrange nomination de Pansy Parkinson au Département de la Justince Magique.

– Et si Draco gardait son poste et n'était pas inculpé ? émit Harry. Pansy et lui auraient dans leurs mains deux postes clefs du Ministère. Ça pourrait être dangereux connaissant leur passif.

– Je pense que Kingsley l'a envisagé et s'y est penché de près. S'il n'a rien trouvé contre eux, c'est qu'ils ont dû montrer patte blanche. Le procès de Malfoy, je l'attends avec impatience, mais une part de moi – toute petite – se demande si c'est pour les bonnes raisons.

Il but une longue gorgée de boisson légèrement alcoolisée et ajouta :

– De toute manière, si Malfoy compte récupérer sa citoyenneté, autant faire le prochain Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Avec toutes les questions rocambolesques, les complications et la paperasse, il aura ses papiers le jour de sa mise en terre. Je l'imagine déjà hors de lui parce que cet examen est débile et indigne de son statut de « Sang Pur ».

Ron fit le geste des guillemets et eut un rire mi-moqueur, mi-cynique.

* * *

><p>À des kilomètres de là, dans le Kent, Draco venait de relire à haute voix le courrier du Ministère à un Blaise complètement hilare.<p>

– _Toi_ ? Une semaine dans le monde moldu ? rit-il. Ils ont vu le spectre de Merlin ou quoi ?

Blaise fut pris d'un fou rire, le premier depuis longtemps. Draco baragouina quelques menaces tout en rangeant son enveloppe dans une des poches de sa cape.

La demeure de Blaise était spacieuse et décorée avec soin. De l'extérieur, elle avait l'aspect d'une petite basilique de par sa pierre blanche et ses vitraux. Il y avait trois étages et les prostituées s'étaient réparti les chambres en laissant leur rivalité de côté.

Tout le monde sentait que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Mais quoi ? Blaise s'absentait assez régulièrement, les laissant seuls avec cinq elfes de maisons s'occupant uniquement de leur confort. Il ne rentrait que tard le soir et allait dormir avec l'un ou l'autre, selon ses envies. Dans la journée – s'il restait ici – il s'enfermait de longues heures durant dans son bureau avec Théodore Nott.

Aujourd'hui, Draco était venu pour se mettre d'accord sur un point crucial de leur affaire. Dawn n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte. Ils avaient été très expansifs sur le laboratoire caché où se trouvaient des tonneaux de Foudre (ce qui avait suscité toute sa plus grande attention) ainsi que des Moldus des environs qui se baladaient dans la fôret puis repartaient sans raison, grâce au sort Repousse-Moldu très puissant.

Mais un garçon, un certain Hayden, revenait curieusement et très régulièrement dans les parages comme s'il sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Ni Blaise, ni Théodore n'avaient trouvé un moyen fiable de l'évincer jusqu'au fameux jour J.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans le village moldu où il séjournait en espérant en apprendre plus sur son compte. Toutefois, ils laissèrent rapidement tomber en s'apercevant que cet adolescent n'avait strictement aucun intérêt et n'était pas dangereux pour leur plan.

– Alors les barrières sont prêtes ? reprit Draco. Tu m'assures que le transplanage massif n'attirera l'attention de personne ?

– Puisque je te le dis, prononça Blaise. Théo et moi nous avons lancé plus d'une centaine de sortilèges, maléfices et contremaléfice à un mile d'envergure en plus des protections de base déposées par ma famille. Je t'assure que tout sera prêt pour le jour J. Nous avons déjà dressé quelques maisons de fortune tout autour du ruisseau.

En effet, par la fenêtre se trouvaient des petits cabanons en bois vides de toute présence.

– Queen sera là, informa Draco en se levant brusquement.

– Ce n'était pas prévu, souligna Blaise.

– Mais il nous sera d'une grande aide, sois-en sûr. Cela ne te dérange pas si nous venons vivre ici quelques jours ?

– Eh bien...

Draco ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de répondre qu'il prit cela pour un oui.

– Queen viendra seul et je le rejoindrai plus tard. Cette mission avec Potter ne m'arrange absolument pas, mais je pense pouvoir me dérober quelques heures. Bon, j'y vais sinon je risque d'être en retard.

Il sortit de la demeure, pivota sur lui-même et transplana aux coordonnés indiqués. Harry était déjà là, se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière vêtu d'habits moldus. Lorsque Draco arriva à sa hauteur, l'autre sorcier grogna à la vue de sa cape émeraude, de ses gants et bottes en peau de dragons.

– Je sais qu'on est à Londres, mais quand même... Le Ministère ne se donne pas la peine de trouver des vêtements à nos tailles par simple plaisir.

– Ah bon ? Je pensais, formula distraitement Draco. De toute manière, je ne porterais jamais d'habits ayant été touché et fabriqués par des Moldus.

– Comme tu voudras.

– Où va-t-on ?

– Nous n'avons pas réellement d'endroits privilégiés. Nous devons marcher sans réel but à la quête de l'information. Je pense qu'avec ma formation d'auror et ma connaissance du monde moldu ça devrait aller.

Draco s'arrêta et le regarda de haut en bas.

– Sinon tes chevilles rentrent encore dans les chaussettes que te tricote ton elfe de maison ?

Harry eut un petit rire avant de reprendre sa marche. Son médaillon commençait à chauffer en même temps qu'autre chose, au niveau du thorax. Cette même chose qui l'appelait dès que Draco était dans les parages.

Ils déambulèrent dans une grande avenue et le regard de Draco se posa sur divers endroits comme des abris-bus, des cabines téléphoniques ou des vitrines de magasins.

– C'est tellement... _exotique_, prononça-t-il.

Harry pouffa de rire. Aux yeux des Londoniens, c'était la tenue que portait Draco qui était sans aucun doute exotique. D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes murmurèrent sur leur passage d'un air méfiant. Harry attrapa son épaule et l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre. Il jeta un sortilège d'illusion en son entrée et ordonna à son collègue de se changer immédiatement.

– Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il. Je suis très bien comme ça.

– Je crois qu'ils savent.

– Qu'ils savent quoi ?

– Que tu es un sorcier. Ils doivent avoir été mis au courant... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on fasse circuler des portraits types de sorciers à la télévision ou sur internet.

Draco se garda bien de demander ce qu'était la « fêlévision » ou « intertête » et commença à ôter sa cape, son pull et son pantalon malgré le froid. Pudiquement, Harry regarda ailleurs, tout à coup captivé par une canette vide.

Une fois en sous-vêtement, Draco rétrécit ses vêtements et sortit ceux du Ministère, beaucoup plus commun et sans doute de seconde-main. Draco les renifla : ils sentaient le neuf. À contrecoeur, il les enfila, se retrouvant avec un jean un peu plus sombre que celui de Harry et un pull d'un gris triste ainsi qu'un manteau en cuir fourré de grosse laine.

– On peut y aller, maugréa Draco.

Harry abaissa le sort et ils se noyèrent dans la foule compacte. Des moldus au téléphone les bousculaient sans faire attention à eux. Peu habitué à être entré dedans, Draco râla ouvertement, s'attirant des regards noirs.

– Prends sur toi, chuchota Harry. Tiens, nous allons prendre le train.

Draco sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers l'Underground et paya deux tickets avec de l'argent moldu donné par le Ministère. Draco semblait complètement perdu et au bord de l'apoplexie.

– C'est quoi ce bruit ? dit-il.

– C'est le train.

– Q-Quoi ? Leur train est sous terre ?

Harry hocha de la tête et passa le portique électronique – dans lequel Draco se retrouva bloqué et fut obligé d'enjamber.

– Tu rigoles Potter, et je te fracasse le crâne contre le bitume.

– Permets-moi de rire un peu, Malfoy. Ça fait du bien par les temps qui courrent.

Lorsque le métro arriva, Draco fit un bond de recul et se cramponna presque au bras de Harry en s'asseyant. Un jeune homme leur lança un regard entendu et si lubrique que Draco s'éloigna et regarda obstinément ailleurs durant tout le trajet. À la sortie du métro, il fit plusieurs commentaires désagréables sur l'hygiène des moldus.

– Mon arrière-grand-père avait raison : les moldus sont sales. Tu as vu dans quoi ils voyagent ?

Harry roula des yeux.

Ils finirent par se rendre dans un parc, puis dans une galerie marchande en espérant tester l'humeur des concitoyens. Mais ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée, en entrant dans un pub qu'ils furent confrontés à la dure réalité.

Une télé suspendue vomissait les premières notes du journal télévisé. La présentatrice arborait des joues roses pleines de botox et un horrible tailleur turquoise. Le barman augmenta le volume avant de leur servir deux pintes.

– Bienvenue sur AZEP, la nouvelle chaîne d'information qui vous tient au courant en tant réel de l'avancé de notre gouvernement sur la menace sorcière. Au sommaire : une mystérieuse disparition de magiciens, davantage d'informations sur les infiltrés, une famille de sorciers dangereuse capturée par une brigade de tireur d'élite, l'histoire d'un maître-chanteur et l'avancée du Projet 17 dans la région du Kent. Ce soir, nous avons davantage d'informations sur la jeune femme agressée par son voyant avec une boule de cristal après lui devoir de l'argent. Ce dernier, incarcéré très tôt dans la matinée par les forces de l'ordre, aurait mystérieusement disparu de sa cellule... Nous imaginons que ce dernier a utilisé un subterfuge pour se soustraire à notre justice.

Draco était comme captivé et n'avait pas touché à sa bière. Harry retenait dans un coin de sa tête les informations. Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent la publicité, Draco porta son verre à ses lèvres puis recracha tout d'un trait.

– Et c'est ce qu'ils appellent de la bièreaubeurre ? lança-t-il.

Dès lors, le barmen se figea et cessa de nettoyer son verre déjà crasseux. Un autre homme se leva et d'autres l'imitèrent.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

– Que cette chose était dégueulasse ! s'emporta Draco.

– Tais-toi, maugréa Harry.

– Cette chose, tu dis, répondit l'homme, la « bièreaubeurre ». Dans le coin on a tous reçu une liste de mots que les sorciers employaient courrament et celui-ci en faisait partie.

Draco semblait avoir avalé sa langue.

– Il disait simplement ça pour faire son intéressant, rétorqua son collègue. C'est vraiment son genre d'attirer l'attention sur lui. De toute façon, on devait y aller.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, quittant le comptoir désormais silencieux mais l'homme leur barrait la route.

– Et si tu disais le mot magique ? (*)

Harry et Draco eurent à peine le temps de se jeter un regard éloquent qu'un coup s'abattit dans le dos de ce dernier. L'ancien propriétaire du Gaslight gémit de douleur alors que Harry dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de répulsion à plusieurs des hommes présents. Il les stupéfixia puis modifia leur mémoire pour qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien avant de disparaître en soutenant Draco.

Dehors, il pleuvait à verse. Harry ne prit pas la peine de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il transplana. Ses poumons se comprimèrent puis il prit une bouchée d'air frais en apercevant les contours proprets des maisons bordant Privet Drive.

– Où somme-nous ? demanda Draco alors qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers le numéro 4.

– L'endroit où j'ai passé mon enfance. Ils ne viendront jamais nous chercher ici.

– Pourtant, dans le _Newly Wikido_ ils disaient que ton oncle et ta tante avaient donné une interview dans leur maison il y a quelque temps seulement.

– Ils n'y vivent plus depuis la guerre. Je suppose qu'ils ont fait une mise en scène à l'intérieur pour donner à la chaîne davantage de crédibilité. Je sais qu'ils vivent près de chez ma Tante Marge maintenant. Ils ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec Privet Drive. Regarde, les lumières sont éteintes.

Draco, boitillant encore, trottinait derrière Harry qui ouvrit la porte grâce à un simple _Alohomora_. Il prit garde que personne dans le voisinage ne les ait aperçu puis referma derrière lui.

– _Lumos_, tenta en vain Draco, la baguette pointée vers l'éclairage.

– Non, cet endroit est entièrement dépourvu de magie. Tout fonctionne à l'électricité.

Harry jeta un sortilège de camoufable à toutes les fenêtres de la maison afin que de l'extérieur, on ne voit qu'une ordinaire maison vide et abandonnée. Il trouva instantanément l'interrupteur, profondément marqué par ses jeunes années ici. S'il y avait encore de l'électricité ici, c'est parce que les équipes de tournage avaient dû en avoir besoin et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore contacté l'entreprise d'alimentation pour la couper.

Draco regarda partout autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait dans une jungle tropicale. Une grande partie des meubles avaient été emportés et la trace des anciens cadres était encore bien visible sur le papier peint d'un rose saumon écoeurant. Se rendant compte que ses chaussures étaient complètement boueuses, Draco les enleva – simple réflexe ou marque de respect ? - puis chercha un lieu où les déposer. Il ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier et les balança à l'intérieur. Mais elles retombèrent dans un bruit sourd. Une petite couchette amortit le choc et la couverture en patchwork se retrouva éclaboussée.

– Ils avaient un elfe de maison tes Moldus ? s'étonna presque Draco. C'est minuscule ici. Pourquoi il y aurait un lit ?

– Ce n'est pas si petit que ça en a l'air. Ça a juste la taille pour accueillir un enfant.

– Ouais, bah, pas bien gros le gamin, hein...

Draco referma le placard sous l'escalier puis revint sur ses pas, dévisageant Harry comme s'il l'apercevait pour la première fois.

– T-Tu n'es pas l'enfant n'est-ce pas ?

– Je suis absolument ce que tu veux, Malfoy.

– Je m'étais toujours imaginé que ton enfance avait été encore plus dorée que la mienne, qu'on te vénérait et que tu avais absolument tout ce que tu voulais... avoua-t-il. C'est bizarre de voir ça, de se rendre compte qu'on s'était lourdement trompé. De toute façon, si je l'avais su à l'époque de Poudlard, ça aurait juste un nouveau motif pour me payer ta tête. Je dois sans doute avoir mûri ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là...

– Tu deviens trop agréable pour ton propre bien depuis quelque temps, ajouta le Survivant en se dirigeant droit vers la cuisine.

– Théodore dit la même chose. Il trouve que je m'adoucis. Ça doit être... j'en sais rien... à force de devoir résoudre des affaires horribles au département. Ça force l'empathie, j'imagine.

– Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, répéta Harry. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, que tous les deux nous changeons de comportement au même moment sans en connaître véritablement la source ?

Draco eut un petit rire nerveux et fouilla dans les placards en quête de nourriture. Lorsqu'il ne trouva rien de concluant, il finit par se résoudre à utiliser la magie. Il transforma deux biscottes en deux succulents plats de spaghettis bolognaises.

– Je te conseillerai de manger ça avant que le sort ne disparaisse, dit-il.

– C'est petit ici, enfin je veux dire comparé au Manoir.

– D'ailleurs, tu le récupères quand, prononça Harry en métamorphosant deux souris en verre à pied et des papillons de nuit en couverts. Ils le réquisitionnent toujours ?

– Ils laissent un délai aux familles pour le recueillement. Je dois laisser ça tel quel pour qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de la brutalité de cet attentat et que les aurors finissent de relever les pistes. J'ai reçu une lettre comme quoi je pourrais retourner chez moi et débuter les réparations d'ici la fin du mois, si je ne suis pas retenu comme responsable de cet incident. Le procès risque d'être exquis. Je pense que mes parents vont faire le déplacement.

Harry ne préféra pas demander comment ces derniers allaient car, après tout, il n'avait jamais porté la famille Malfoy dans son cœur.

– Tu as reçu le prospectus du Ministère sur le Club de Duel ? déclara tout à coup Draco.

– Quel prospectus ?

– Ils vont ouvrir un concours pour les meilleurs sorciers afin de mettre en valeur la bravoure, l'intelligence et la maîtrise de la magie. Les combats seront retranscrits à la radio. Je pense qu'ils ont envie de mettre la magie en valeur ces derniers temps, que les gens continuent de penser qu'ils sont spécials dans le fond.

– C'est vrai, non ? On est spécial, conclut Harry.

Ils continuèrent à manger.

– On va passer la nuit ici ?

– Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Je pense que le Ministère nous enverra nos prochaines instructions. Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas trop de rester là, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils finirent leur repas et se rendirent dans le living-room afin de rédiger le début de leur rapport jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Puis, ils allèrent se doucher chacun leur tour (grâce à des sortilèges _Aguamenti_ car l'eau avait été coupée depuis longtemps). Draco occupa l'ancienne chambre de Duddley (dont le lit et le bureau n'avaient pas bougé) tandis que Harry retournait dans la pièce sinistre qu'il avait occupé durant son adolescence.

Rien n'avait changé. C'était comme un brusque bond en arrière. Même ses posters sur les murs (qui n'étaient pas ensorcelés, car Vernon aurait piqué une crise) étaient au même endroit. Harry se coucha dans son lit, ayant déjà oublié à quel point il avait pu être inconfortable. Harry pensa à Hermione une grande partie de la nuit sans trouver sommeil, et plus son esprit décortiquait les souvenirs, plus il se sentait frigorifié et vide.

Une petite voix dans sa tête, pernicieuse, commençait à lui murmurer des moyens de combler ce vide et ils passaient tous par Malfoy. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Harry atteint un tel pic d'obsession et de névroses qu'il se leva silencieusement et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre voisine. Draco semblait dormir, mais lorsque Harry se glissa sous la couverture, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'apprêtait à prononcer quelque chose pourtant, la bouche de Draco s'abattit sur la sienne et il comprit que le manque de quelque chose était sans aucun doute réciproque.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme des damnés de longues minutes puis Harry, impatient, passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressa, griffa et mordit sa peau diaphane. C'était assez inexplicable cette sensation, comme si leurs deux corps voulaient fusionner – ou plutôt quelque chose les forçait à s'unir. Cela n'avait pas l'air de choquer Harry d'être autant attirer par un homme pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne pensait même plus à ce genre de choses...

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Draco frissonnait et essaya de le faire rouler sur le côté, mais Harry l'en empêchait. Même dans ce genre de situations, ils étaient obligés de se battre. Draco resserra sa prise autour de sa nuque et dévora pratiquement ses lèvres et plus ils s'embrassaient, plus le petit quelque chose qui leur manquait semblait se rétablir. Draco attrapa sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet et, brusquement, leurs vêtements s'évaporèrent se retrouvant nu l'un contre l'autre. Harry se stoppa net, le souffle court.

– Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, Potter ?

Profitant de son moment d'hésitation, Draco le désarçonna complètement et prit l'ascendant. Il n'y avait rien d'exaltant là-dedans, c'était un besoin pressant, exécuté à la va-vite. Leur corps réclamait une dose d'on ne sait quoi.

Sans crier garde, Draco le pénétra après avoir invoqué une protection magique... C'était excessivement rapide et Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se poser des questions comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude. Savoir Draco en lui était désagréablement agréable... Malgré lui, il gémit alors que la douleur était pourtant bien vive et lancinante.

Demain, il fuirait sans doute son regard et mettra ça sur le compte de la récente frustration sexuelle et des derniers bouleversements. Il se devait de trouver un mensonge. Draco finit par se retirer, victorieux et goguenard, et lança un :

– Pas mal, avant de s'allonger, ses désirs assouvis.

Quelque temps plus tard, Harry entendit le lit grincer. Draco semblait chercher ses vêtements dans le noir. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il se demanda si c'était un rêve... ou la réalité.


	17. La tour frappée par la Foudre

**Posté le : **7 Novembre 2012. _Bloody orange._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Pour la description d'Aberdeen, je n'invente rien : je me suis largement inspirée sur l'histoire du bagne de Biribi que je trouvais intéressante. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je ne peux pas y répondre (faute de temps). En ce moment c'est assez dur de trouver du temps pour écrire... Très dur. Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent, je l'avais aussi écrit il y a longtemps. C'est pourquoi je poste maintenant. Si vous voulez me transmettre votre sympathie et encouragements, une petite review serait sympa. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

**Piste de lecture : 01. **_Path_ – Apocalyptica. **02.** _Cowards _– Black Light Burns. **03.** _Violet Hill _– Coldplay. **04. **_As the water_… - John Williams.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaslight<strong>

**ϟ**

**Chapitre 17 « La tour frappée par la Foudre » **

**.**

**.**

**« M**ais n'était-ce pas ceux à quoi aspiraient les invités du Gaslight ? Laisser leurs empreintes dans ce haut lieu du monde sorcier ? **»**

**.**

**.**

Le bruit strident d'une alarme ébranla la vallée toute entière. Une lumière aveuglante balayait bâtisse et végétation à plusieurs miles à la ronde. Les sentinelles lançaient des éclairs d'argent dans le ciel en signe d'avertissement et d'appel à l'aide.

Bientôt, les aurors seront là.

Ce soir, la prison d'Aberdeen connaissait sa première évasion depuis sa création.

La prison d'Aberdeen – où étaient conduits de nombreux prisonniers de guerre, de trouble-fait et de voleurs – était entièrement souterraine. Les cellules étaient incrustées dans la pierre si bien que, en s'y penchant, on ne voyait qu'un énorme trou creusé dans le sol.

Les prisonniers étaient rendus fous par le désespoir et ne voyaient que le soleil qui, à midi, inondait de lumière l'unique cour. Celle-ci se situait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur, à l'étage zéro. Mais cette nuit, les prisonniers auraient un nouveau destin et ceci, grâce à la Foudre.

L'espoir, ils savaient tous qu'il viendrait du ciel.

Deux hommes vêtus de noirs, masqués, gantés et cagoulés glissaient le long d'une corde. Ils portaient un sac à dos de la même couleur. En les voyant arriver baignés par le clair de lune, les détenus commencèrent à leur hurler des encouragements. La terre se mit alors à trembler sous le tohu-bohu. Les gardes leur jetèrent des sortilèges mais rien ne semblait les atteindre, entouré d'une sphère protectrice. Puis, contre toute attente, un des hommes cessa sa progression, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa au-dessus de sa tête.

Un éclair y fut absorbé depuis et l'homme était entouré d'un puissant champ magnétique. Il retourna l'énergie de l'éclair contre les gardes et un éboulement les ensevelit. Ivres de vengeance, les prisonniers sautèrent, crièrent, se balançaient dans leur cage. Le premier homme sauta et atterrit sur la passerelle de la prison.

L'autre pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit d'une voix grave et solennelle :

– Prisonniers d'Aberdeeen, nous sommes venus vous délivrer. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Dehors, des mercenaires s'occupent de repousser les aurors. Mais votre liberté dépend de vous seuls. Nous vous ferons sortir de votre cage si vous êtes _avec nous_. Vous bénéficierez de toute la protection nécessaire et nous vous aiderons à rejoindre vos amis et vos familles dans un village sorcier que nous avons fondé grâce à nos propres moyens. Les risques seront élevés et certains le payeront certainement de leur vie. L'unique condition pour nous rejoindre et ainsi, quitter définitivement ce terrible endroit, est de faire un Serment Inviolable _avec nous_, de jurer obéissance, et de nous aider jusqu'à votre dernier souffle dans notre mission de renverser le Ministère de la Magie et de créer notre nouvel ordre. Si vous vous y refusez, nous vous laisserons ici sans vous faire aucun mal. Nous le jurons sur l'honneur. Mais si vous nous rejoignez et vous nous trahissez, nous vous pourchasserons. Prisonniers d'Aberdeen, l'oppression de Shacklebolt et l'Ordre du Phénix a assez duré. Ils nous maltraitent et nous obligent à la clandestinité et les ténèbres. _Êtes-vous prêts à nous suivre_ ?

Les détenus semblaient survoltés.

– Alors levez votre poing et répétez après moi : je jure solennellement...

– Je jure solennellement, répéta une voix caverneuse et uniforme de plus d'un millier d'hommes.

– De servir, reprit l'homme, sans émettre la moindre résistance la Confrérie de la Foudre. Pour l'honneur, la patrie, la puissance et l'éternité.

L'avant-bras de l'homme s'illumina d'un fin liserai bleu, connecté à des milliers d'autres tout aussi semblable. C'était comme si une araignée phosphorescente avait tissé sa toile en cet endroit. L'autre sorcier, qui se tenait dans l'ombre depuis tout à l'heure, ouvrit les deux sacs à dos et agita sa baguette magique au-dessus.

– Maintenant, ouvrez la bouche, prononça la voix. Vous allez recevoir une goutte de Foudre. Elle vous permettra de vous évader et de repousser les attaques des aurors postés à l'extérieur. Une fois le champ magnétique passé, vous vous dirigerez droit vers les mercenaires vêtus de violet. Ils seront chargés de vous rapatrier par petit groupe dans notre camp. Une fois là-bas, libre à vous de vous y installer ou de repartir ailleurs. N'oubliez pas que nous pourrons vous appeler à tout instant.

– GLOIRE ! GLOIRE ! crièrent en choeur les prisonniers. GLOIRE !

Le premier homme remonta le long de la corde alors que l'autre répandait les gouttes dans chaque cellule, comme une pluie argentée ensorcelée.

– Brisez vos barreaux et rejoignez-nous, s'écria le provocateur.

Aussitôt, un bruit tonitruant s'éleva et les détenus en uniforme rouge sortirent telle une marée et restèrent pantois. Puis un jeune homme, les cheveux fous s'approcha du mur et commença à le grimper alors qu'il n'y avait aucun recoin où déposer ses doigts.

Ils étaient collés à la paroi, comme par magie. Comprenant alors le stratagème, les détenus grimpèrent à toute vitesse comme des insectes grouillants et les deux provocateurs étaient hissés sur la corde. La lune était haute dans le ciel et des étincelles bleues, vertes et rouges y fusaient. Dans quelques secondes, ils seraient au niveau de la terre ferme et les brigades d'aurors auraient une surprise effroyable. Dans la cacophonie, le porte-parole se pencha vers l'autre sorcier et dit :

– Tu m'as trouvé comment ?

– Incroyable, Blaise, grommela-t-il. Vraiment incroyable. Mais ce n'est pas tout de les libérer. Il faut qu'on sorte de là sans se faire prendre. Le plan de Draco n'est peut-être pas si merveilleux. Il n'est même pas venu.

– C'est parce que quelqu'un devait surveiller l'arrivage des prisonniers.

Les hommes qui hissaient leur corde étaient désormais visibles et les anciens détenus, sortant des ombres, poussèrent des ricanements et rires stridents. D'autres, encore ébahis, regardaient partout autour d'eux en respirant bruyamment. Blaise se redressa et rangea sa baguette. Hors de question que le Ministère reconnaisse sa magie. Théodore fit de même et se mêla à la foule compacte des prisonniers. Puis un homme, étonnamment petit et aux cheveux blancs, hurla :

– POUR LA LIBERTE !

Et il s'élança droit vers les aurors qui – encore surpris de cet arrivage massif – n'avaient encore rien fait. Leurs sortilèges, d'abord peu assurés, le manquèrent. Plus il prenait en vitesse, et plus une sphère électrique l'entourait et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il percuta un escadron qui vola en un éclat de chair. Ce fut alors le capharnaüm.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Ron Weasley, baguette au poing, sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre et jeta des sortilèges de Confusion à quelques prisonniers, puis en repoussa certains dans le trou gigantesque, quitte à ce qu'ils se brisent la colonne vertébrale dans leur chute. Il ne comprenait pas qui avait pu les libérer.

Tout à coup, dans la marée rouge de la population carcérale, il distingua deux silhouettes couvertes de noires. Ce devait être eux, les leadeurs.

– Visez les hommes en noirs ! ordonna-t-il à son équipe. Attrapez-les ! Ne les laissez pas s'échapper.

Blaise se jeta à même le sol, n'hésitant pas à se cacher dans les jambes d'autres détenus. Théodore l'imita et lança un sortilège de coloration à leur tenue afin qu'ils soient identiques aux autres, tout en gardant leur visage couvert. Des détenus, maintenant peu certains de vouloir se battre au nom d'une cause inconnue qui les dépassait, finirent par transplaner directement avec les mercenaires en violet.

– Il faut évacuer de toute urgence avant qu'ils n'appellent des renforts ! prévint Théodore.

– Nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, contra Blaise. On reste là.

– Non, Blaise ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire...

Une détonation. En voulant s'échapper, quelques prisonniers venaient de marcher sur une mine posée par la sécurité de la prison en cas d'évasion. Blaise poussa un cri d'horreur en découvrant une main sanguinolente qui était tombée juste sur sa cuisse. Il la repoussa à l'aide de son coude et Théodore lui infligea un magistral coup de poing.

– P-Pourquoi tu...

– Maintenant ta gueule et écoute-moi. Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie parce que Draco l'a planifiée ainsi. Ce n'est qu'un lâche qui nous envoie faire le sale boulot à sa place. Nous avons fait _exactement_ ce qu'il fallait. Les prisonniers suivront leur propre instinct à présent. Nous devons penser à nous. À nous échapper avant que les aurors finissent par nous attraper. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire.

Théodore prit la main de Blaise et ils se levèrent. Un auror intrépide venait d'arriver à leur hauteur et essaya d'étrangler Théodore avec une corde ensorcelée. Blaise, ayant également pris de la Foudre, plaça sa main en face de lui et une décharge électrique le traversa.

Le jeune auror mourut sur le coup. Théo repoussa le cadavre et attrapa le bras de son ami. Ils foncèrent droit vers une zone de transplanage et n'hésitèrent pas à pousser des détenus pour arriver en premier. Ils sautèrent dans la zone à pieds joints et, comme sous l'effet d'un trampoline, se retrouvèrent propulser dans le ciel à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes, pris dans un étau immatériel.

Ils finirent par se retrouver sur un sol poussiéreux dans une rue bordée d'habitations précaires. Plusieurs sorciers surveillaient le portail de transplanage où cas où des aurors seraient amenées à les suivre. Ils étaient prêts à les exécuter avant même que ces derniers reprennent leurs esprits.

Théodore aida Blaise à se relever alors que ce dernier toussait. Près d'eux, des prisonniers apparaissaient en produisant plusieurs « crac ».

– Poussez-vous ! ordonna une voix familière. Par Merlin, je peux savoir ce que vous faites _déjà_ ici ?

Draco venait d'apparaître et semblait furieux. Blaise ôta sa cagoule et l'écharpe couvrant son visage et les jeta au sol. Avant que l'un d'entre eux reprenne la parole, Théodore les entraîna dans leur quartier général, ayant une vue imprenable sur un champ d'Astra gigantesque. C'était une bâtisse ressemblant étonnant à un hôtel de ville moldu. Une jeune fille leur ouvrit la porte, sans oser croiser leur regard. Draco marchait en des enjambées furieuses et s'assit sur le large fauteuil bordeaux comme si cet endroit lui revenait de droit alors, qu'en réalité, c'était la demeure des Zabini.

– Allez-y, je vous écoute, reprit-il avec aplomb.

Les détonations des transplanages massifs ne semblaient pas le déranger. Le propriétaire du Gaslight resta impassible. Blaise poussa un long soupir et s'installa juste en face. :

– Nous n'allions pas prendre des risques supplémentaires. Les prisonniers sont dehors, sous notre autorité mais leur sort leur appartient. C'est tout.

– _C'est tout_ ? s'égosilla Draco. Depuis quand un capitaine abandonne-t-il son navire sans même essayer ?

– Depuis quand un capitaine ne monte-t-il même pas dans son navire ? conspua Théodore. Parce que celui qui s'est imposé comme un chef ici, c'est toi, pas nous. Nous n'avions pas à subir tes excentricités sans les remettre en question.

– Ah parce que je suis le chef maintenant ?

– Implicitement, tu t'es toujours présenté comme tel, confirma Blaise.

Le concerné eut un rire froid et dit :

– Je suis le chef quand ça vous arrange, hein ? Vous venez de faire une grosse erreur en quittant si rapidement Aberdeen. Vous deviez vous assurer du bon déroulement des opérations.

– On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, rétorqua Théodore.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois hommes.

– Parce que c'est toi, peut-être, qui va bientôt comparaître devant le Magenmagot pour homicide involontaire ? s'empressa d'ajouter Draco, hors de lui. Parce que si TU OSES dire que je ne prends aucun risque, tu te trompes.

– Tous les risques que tu prends, c'est parce que ce maudit Queen te les susurre à l'oreille, explosa Théodore. JE SAIS qu'il est derrière tout ça et tu n'es que sa vulgaire marionnette ! Ce plan d'évasion était définitivement TROP BRILLANT pour venir de ton petit cerveau étriqué. Et tu pourrais rester dans une prison miteuse tout le restant de ta vie, Draco, ça ne comblera jamais toutes les pertes que j'ai dû essuyer ces derniers mois.

– Queen est notre allier ! se défendit Draco. C'était lui l'idée de faire subir à Potter le baiser du détraqueur. Il pensait qu'en le privant de son affect, on parviendrait à le neutraliser, que comme ça, il quitterait le Département de Reconstruction. Et c'est _exactement_ ce qu'il s'est produit. Queen a eut les couilles de voir les choses en grand, ce que tu ne sembles pas pouvoir faire, Théodore.

Blaise se leva.

– Comment peux-tu placer toute ta confiance en un Né-Moldu ? cracha-t-il. Tout ce qu'il veut Draco, c'est te voir mort, dévorer par la vermine. Tu crois VRAIMENT qu'il te considère différemment que ton père, Yaxeley ou les Carrow ? Pour lui, on est tous pareils. Et un jour, tu regretteras de l'avoir écouté.

– Vous deux, écoutez-moi, dit Draco en essayant de récupérer son sang-froid. Queen est fou amoureux de moi... (Théodore eut un petit rire méprisant et alla se servir un cigare dans un étuie) Il serait prêt à tout pour moi. C'est lui qui va me défendre devant la cour et je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

– Oui, tu vas t'en sortir, formula Blaise. Mais ça ne sera pas grâce à Queen, et il le sait ce petit connard. Si tu vas t'en sortir, c'est uniquement parce que Pansy est désormais la directrice de la Justice Magique et qu'elle...

Draco fit non de la tête.

– Je lui enfoncerais bien mon poing dans son arrière-train pour qu'il comprenne, maugréa Théodore en lâchant son briquet. Draco, ce que Blaise et moi nous essayons de te dire, c'est que la trahison ne vient pas forcément de la personne que l'on croyait. Tu devrais le savoir en tant que Serpentard, non ?

– Ce que je n'imaginais pas, c'est être un jour trahi par vous deux.

Blaise semblait comme avoir reçu un coup de poing.

– On ne t'a pas trahi, Draco, et on ne te trahira sans doute jamais, même sous la menace ou la torture. Si nous avions voulu faire machine arrière et te dénoncer, nous aurions déjà eu mille occasions. Nous avons été là pour détraquer Potter, pour ce soir et bien avant cela. Queen n'est pas la solution à nos problèmes. Ce mec _est _un problème. Depuis que tu l'as mis au courant de notre complot, tout part de travers.

– Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il t'est fidèle ? ajouta Théodore. Queen est dévoré par l'esprit de vengeance, et il finira sa croisade avec toi. Tu seras le clou final du spectacle.

Draco balaya leurs propos d'un geste de la main et prit également un cigare. Il commença à en l'allumer et dit :

– Ce n'est parce que sur son étiquette il y a marqué son endroit de provenance, qu'il doit forcément nous décevoir. Je sais ce que je fais. Queen serait incapable de me faire du mal.

– Et s'il tentait de nous atteindre à travers toi ? supposa Théodore. Je veux dire, Blaise et moi nous avons tous les deux perdus des personnes qu'on chérissait et à chaque fois, il était impliqué.

– Pourquoi en voudrait-il à Blaise ou à toi ? Vous n'avez pas participé à la guerre. Ça ne tient même pas la route ! Je me demande qui est le plus avide de vengeance ici.

Théodore semblait offusqué. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Dehors, les prisonniers se jetaient voracement sur les rations de soupes au bœuf. Blaise resta là et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Queen descendit lentement les escaliers. Blaise lui envoya un regard meurtrier et finit par disparaître à son tour. Queen déposa un baiser dans la nuque de Draco replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

– Ils sont simplement animés par la jalousie. Ils ne comprennent pas encore que pendant une guerre, il y a des sacrifices et des sacrifiés. Mais tous les deux, nous le savons. Je sais que c'est dur de devoir se les mettre à dos... ça finira par s'arranger. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

Draco s'écarta brusquement.

– Je l'espère...

Il commença à rejoindre le bureau puis s'arrêta en chemin :

– Gabriel.

– Oui ?

– Si j'apprends que tu essaies de me trahir depuis le début, je n'hésiterais pas à faire ce que j'aurais dû dans le camp de concentration. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très sentimental.

– Je sais.

Gabriel s'approcha en plantant son regard droit dans le sien.

– Je veux tout autant que toi que ce Ministère soit anéanti. Il nous ont trop longtemps menti.

Draco eu un sourire narquois.

– Tu sais ce qui est dingue avec toi ? C'est que tu es un si bon Occlumens, qu'on ne sait plus distinguer la vérité du mensonge, et peut-être que toi aussi, au final, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis ou veux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

– Que comme l'eau, tu te ranges du côté le plus puissant du courant.

* * *

><p>Fou de rage, Théodore jeta son cigare dans le ruisseau bordant le village clandestin. Au loin, le dôme clair du petit palais personnel des Zabini luisait sous la clarté de la lune. Blaise marcha parmi les hautes herbes pour le rejoindre alors que son ami déambulait sans réel but.<p>

– Théo ! Théo ! Attends-moi !

Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter et fit volte-face.

– Si tu es venu pour me dire que j'ai eu tort de...

– Non, tu avais raison... Il faut juste que tu comprennes que Draco est en ce moment aveuglé par ses sentiments. Nous devons être là pour surveiller les choses si elles devaient mal tourner. Pas pour lui, mais pour nous. Si Queen le trahit, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à donner nos noms et puis...

– Monsieur Zabini !

Blaise se retourna et vit une de ses prostituées l'interpeller. Le jeune proxénète poussa un râle d'impatience et alla la rejoindre. Théodore s'était assis dans l'herbe, les genoux sous le menton.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– C'est Dawn... Il fait une sorte de crise.

– Il vient d'avoir le coup de Foudre ?

– Non. Il a retrouvé parmi les prisonniers un homme qu'il connaissait. Et certaines personnes n'arrêtent pas de nous tripoter.

– Suis-moi.

Blaise arriva près de la place où des prisonniers étaient attroupés, salivant et goguenard, autour de plusieurs jeunes filles de sa maison close poussant des cris de terreur. Dans la précipitation de l'évènement, ça lui était sorti de la tête que ses protégés risquaient d'être harcelés en étant ici. Blaise ne sortit pas sa baguette magique car il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Entendant le bruit, Queen sortit à la suite de Draco. Une cacophonie régnait dans la cour du village clandestin. Les prisonniers huaient sans la moindre retenue les prostituées de Blaise. Ce dernier se tenait au milieu de la foule compacte de détenus, les tenant à distance afin de raccompagner les jeunes femmes jusqu'à leur demeure temporaire.

– Allez, fais pas ton égoïste ! s'emporta un homme bardé de cicatrices. On leur fera pas de mal. On goûtera juste un p'tit bout de leurs cuisses...

– Elles ne sont pas libres, déclara Blaise d'une voix étonnamment froide. Vous n'y toucherez pas à moins d'avoir un tas d'or de côté.

Un autre ancien prisonnier roula des muscles et bouscula Blaise qui faillit tomber à la renverse en perdant l'équilibre. Fou de rage, le jeune sorcier se redressa de toute sa splendeur et cria :

– _Je décide _que vous ne les toucherez pas et vous accomplirez ma volonté.

Dès lors, l'ensemble des perturbateurs se retrouvèrent à genoux, les mains levée en signe d'innocence et de déférence.

– C'est lui ! brailla un garçon. C'est notre sauveur !

Draco fronça des soucils et s'avança jusqu'à Blaise :

– Je croyais que tu avais fait le Serment Inviolable au nom de la Confrérie, fit-il remarquer.

– C'est ce qu'il a fait, répondit sournoisement Théodore qui les avait rejoints. Mais il semblerait que seule sa voix fasse autorité chez eux.

Draco avait l'air d'avoir avalé un bon litre d'Empestine cul sec : rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Théodore, en revanche, paraissait s'amuser de la tournure des évènements. Toutes tremblantes, les prostituées fuirent vers la résidence à huis clos en soulevant leurs jupons pleins de froufrous. Queen et Théodore échangèrent un regard glacial. Puis l'avocat prit la parole :

– Nous aimerions parler avec l'un d'entre vous pour connaître vos conditions de vie dans la prison d'Aberdeen. Nous nous renseignerons bien évidemment plus tard, mais nous souhaiterions faire un état des lieux avant de nous lancer dans une enquête approfondie. Si vous avez un chef, un porte-parole ou quelque chose dans le genre... Il serait bon qu'il se présente.

Les prisonniers partagèrent des oeillades sans qu'aucun ne se manifeste.

– J-Je n'ai aucune légitimité pour parler avec vous, prononça un homme d'environ leur âge, mais je connais bien la prison et je suis d'accord pour parler si ça peut vous aider dans votre campagne de déstabilisation du Ministère.

Draco n'ajouta rien et le laissa entrer au sein de leur petit palais. Blaise, Queen et Théodore les suivirent à l'intérieur. Dans le living-room se tenait Pansy, le bras en écharpe. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les saluer. Le crépitement de flammes vertes dans la cheminée indiquait son arrivée récente. Théodore se posa à sa droite et Queen à sa gauche. Blaise préféra s'assoir sur le bureau alors que Draco s'installa sur le large fauteuil victorien.

– Commençons par le début : Qui es-tu et pourquoi as-tu été enfermé ? interrogea d'emblée Queen.

– C'est Roger Davis, coupa Pansy... Il était à Serdaigle à Poudlard et a même accompagné Fleur Delacour au Bal de Noël. Je m'en souviens parce qu'à l'époque, j'étais verte de jalousie.

Théodore eut un petit rire nerveux alors que Roger semblait être pris à court.

– Et... comment tu t'es retrouvé à la prison d'Aberdeen ? reprit Queen.

– Après la guerre, j'ai distribué des tracts contre le gouvernement Shacklebolt. Je suis passé devant le Mangemagot et ma peine était de deux semaines. Ils m'ont enfermé et... oublié par la même occasion. Ça fait donc cinq ans que je suis dans ce trou à rats.

– Triste histoire, murmura Pansy sans même le penser. Non, mais, excuse-moi Roger... Ici, tout le monde sait que l'actuel gouvernement n'a pas les mains propres sur bien des dossiers...

– Gouvernement que tu t'apprêtes à rejoindre dans un des postes les plus éminents, nota Draco.

– Dit celui qui est encore officiellement l'unique directeur du Département de Reconstruction, rétorqua Pansy. C'est fout la vie ?

– Moi, j'aimerai bien un poste au Département des Jeux et des Sports, ajouta Blaise, le regard dans le vague. Je ferai sans doute un malheur et j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la nouvelle Coupe du Monde.

– Chaque chose en son temps, tempéra Théodore. On est là pour faire notre enquête.

Roger Davis ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce manque d'attention et attendit patiemment que les regards des ex-Serpentard et de Queen convergent vers lui.

– Alors, c'est comment à l'intérieur ? demanda Théodore. Personne ne parle de la prison d'Aberdeen et on ne sait même pas qui y est ni sur quel motif. C'est comme si... vous n'existiez plus.

– Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, répondit l'ancien détenu. On arrive les mains menottées par des gardes-sorciers et ils nous font descendre par une passerelle transparente ensorcelée. Ils nous déposent au fond du trou, dans la cour principale au milieu des autres prisonniers et c'est là que les choses commencent sérieusement. Les nouveaux sont regroupés et amenés à se battre. En face, tu as un adversaire qui est condamné pour une broutille comme toi, qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'il fout là et tu dois lui taper dessus avant qu'il ne te bastonne devant tout le monde. Le vainqueur de cette petite intronisation est celui qui a réussi à mettre l'autre à terre sans qu'il ne puisse se relever. Tous les moyens sont bons.

– Attends une minute, retint Blaise. À chaque nouvelle arrivée les nouveaux devaient se défier à mains nues ? Et les gardes n'intervenaient pas ?

– Les gardes ne sont pas au sein de la prison. Ils ne font que monter et descendre lorsqu'il y a des nouveaux. Ils restent tout autour du trou, à nous surveiller de haut. Ils s'en foutent de ce qu'on peut bien faire à l'intérieur. Ils descendent lorsqu'il y a un corps à chercher... Voilà.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne à être vainqueur de ce stupide tournoi ? questionna Pansy qui commençait à y montrer un minimum d'intérêt.

– Tout : la reconnaissance sociale, une belle cellule et surtout une belle femme.

– Une femme ? répéta Queen. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des hommes à la prison d'Aberdeen.

Roger Davis essuya ses mains contre son pantalon en toile crasseux et avoua :

– L'univers de la Tour est très particulier et il faut que vous l'intégriez rapidement. C'est un milieu où il n'y a que des hommes mais ils ont réussi à recréer un microcosme de société à l'intérieur. Les anciens médicomages continuent de soigner les blessés, par exemple. Il y a des lois, des codes, des tabous, des gangs, et des couples. Lorsqu'un type gagne ce duel, il est officiellement reconnu devant l'ensemble de la prison comme un pédéraste actif – c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent – et il a le droit de choisir dans le lot des nouveaux ayant perdu une femme.

– Donc si je comprends bien, résuma Blaise, si on refuse de se battre ou on échoue, on est considéré comme... une femme dans la prison ? C'est simplement dingue. Et si on refuse de jouer ce rôle, qu'on veut une seconde chance ?

Roger Davis eut un petit rire.

– Ca n'arrive jamais. Quand vous avez les caïds en face, que vous êtes au fond d'un trou à des dizaines de mètres de profondeurs, sans allier ni repère, vous faites exactement ce qu'on vous dit de faire. Si vous devenez une femme, vous vous y tenez. Si on vous dit que vous êtes une pute, vous restez dans le coin des putes.

– Il y a des prostitués là-bas ? continua le proxénète en haussant les sourcils.

– Ouais, ce sont les gars considérés comme trop moches pour se marier et pas assez courageux pour se battre ou faire partie d'un gang. Les putes sont dans un des secteurs les plus sombres et inconfortables. Seuls les mecs désespérés et en manquent y vont parce qu'ils sont bourrés de maladie. Être une pute à la prison d'Aberdeen ça équivaut à une lente mort sociale : ce sont les souffre-douleur de tout le monde pour des raisons diverses. On les frappe et il y aussi des viols collectifs qu'on entend parfois le soir.

Queen formula :

– Un pédéraste actif incarne donc le modèle de la virilité par excellence. Il doit faire quoi, au juste dans la prison ?

– Il est affilé à un gang, comme je l'ai dit. Il doit prouver sa valeur, soutenir les regards, ne pas craindre la bagarre et il se scarifie aussi. Plus un mec à de scarifications, plus il est valeureux. Mais son plus grand rôle, c'est de prendre soin de sa femme, de lui ramener à manger, de veiller à sa santé et que aucun autre mec ne le regarde. Si le type échoue, il sera mal vu et deviendra alors un masturbateur.

Les yeux de Pansy étaient écarquillés comme des Rappeltout.

– Mmh, les masturbateurs, reprit Roger apparemment mal à l'aise, sont ceux à l'écart de tout : des caïds, des gangs, des femmes, des putes. Ce sont ceux qui ne veulent pas s'abaisser à la pratique ou l'encouragement de l'homosexualité dans la prison pour des raisons et des croyances personnelles. En général, ils deviennent tarés à force de frustration... ou ils virent exhibitionnistes, ou se caresse devant une femme et là, c'est le drame. Si la femme rapporte ça à son homme, il peut avoir de sérieux ennui, se faire tabasser à mort par exemple. Avec l'expérience, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux être une femme à Aberdeen. Parce qu'elles font le ménage, à manger, recouds les vêtements et les lave. Mais à part ça, y'a rien d'extraordinaire de demandés et il ne peut rien leur arriver. Si leur homme meurt, un autre s'en occupe et voilà. Une fois sorti du bagne, lorsqu'on a rejoint nos familles, on doit faire comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé. C'est la règle.

– Aucun couple ne dure après ? s'intéressa Draco.

– Nous on reste au fond du trou : on n'en sait rien, mais on imagine.

– C'est d'un glauque insoutenable.

– C'est pourtant la pure vérité.

– Et la nourriture, elle venait des gardiens ? Ils faisaient comment pour la donner s'ils ne descendaient jamais ?

– Ils déposaient des caisses de nourriture sur la passerelle enchantée et l'Alpha se chargeait de la répartition des denrées.

– Oh parce qu'il y a un Alpha en plus, grogna Théodore.

– Comment l'Alpha est choisi et à quelle autorité correspond-il dans le monde ordinaire ?

– L'Alpha n'est pas choisi : il s'impose. L'Alpha c'est le roi de la prison, la haute autorité morale. Il marie les couples, il choisit ta femme pour toi en cas de problème, si tu es dans ses bonnes grâces tu auras davantage de nourriture qu'un autre, il occupe la cellule la plus proche de la sortie, celle se trouvant en haut de la tour. Sa femme se doit être la plus magnifique de la prison mais aussi la plus convoitée. L'Alpha a le rôle le plus risqué parce que le seul moyen pour un autre type de devenir Alpha, c'est de tuer le précédent. Parfois, ça se fait dans la cour, au milieu de tout le monde : une vraie démonstration de force. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est une fois la nuit tombée, on assassine l'Alpha...

Pansy se redressa brutalement.

– Attends une minute, Davis, s'il y a un Alpha dans votre prison d'Aberdeen... Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas proposé comme porte-parole ?

– Durant l'évasion, il a été assassiné. On l'a volontairement piétiné. Le dernier Alpha avait été si injuste avec la plupart d'entre nous que certains ont voulu se venger.

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard alarmé.

– En espérant qu'on ne finisse pas nous-mêmes à Aberdeen pour vous avoir évadé, souffla Draco.

– D'ailleurs, quel est le plan ?

– Je croyais que tu n'avais strictement aucune légitimité pour discuter avec nous, souligna Queen. Tu peux disposer.

Roger Davis s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais il se tu rapidement. Il se leva et finit par quitter la pièce. Pansy sortit de son sac à main en croco une flasque de Whisky et s'humecta les lèvres avec.

– Je ne peux pas rester. Bientôt, le Ministère va essayer de me contacter pour me rendre sur les lieux et donner mon accord pour débuter une enquête.

– On t'a déjà remis tes fonctions ?

– Plus ou moins, répondit-elle. La cérémonie officielle se déroulera samedi. Draco, je compte sur ta présence. Tu te dois d'être exemplaire avant le procès. J'ai beau être magicienne : je ne pourrais jamais défendre un gars qui se considère déjà comme coupable.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley s'essuya machinalement le nez où s'écoulait un filet de sang. Il pointa sa baguette magique au milieu de sa figure et grogna :<p>

– _Episkey_ !

Son nez reprit sa forme originelle. Essoufflé, le jeune aurore se redressa et jeta un regard d'épervier à la scène de désolation. Diverses volutes de fumée se mêlaient aux nuages. L'ambiance était sinistre.

De nombreux aurors blessés gémissaient des appels à l'aide, tandis que d'autres – moins chanceux et les yeux révulsés – avaient succombé aux décharges électriques. Ron s'approcha prudemment du trou circulaire où se trouvait la prison d'Aberdeen. Toutes les cellules paraissaient vides, les barreaux sortis de leurs gonds.

Ron était simplement hors de lui. Cette évasion massive n'était que le fruit de nombreux évènements isolés, qui, selon son enquête personnelle, commençaient à s'enmencher. Ce n'était pas dans sa tête cette histoire de malfrat surpuissant à Tottenham... Cette fuite inquiétait particulièrement Ron car à Aberdeen on enfermait des cas difficiles et, une fois dehors, les prisonniers pouvaient nuire à la vie d'autrui. Et s'ils avaient déjà commencé ? Ron se retourna et vit plusieurs de ses coéquipiers transplaner sur la scène de désolation, pris de violents haut-le-cœur.

– Gawain a déclaré tout à l'heure le climat de vigilance noire, dit une nouvelle recrue en s'approchant précautionneusement. Il va dispatcher des troupes dans tout le pays pour qu'on les retrouve. Le Ministre va bientôt arriver pour observer la tour de lui-même... Comment ont-ils pu ? Je veux dire... Le périmètre de sécurité est étroitement surveillé et...

– Ils sont passés entre les mailles du filet de manière très habile. J'imagine que dans le portail de détection de mouvement et d'intrusion il y avait des failles...

– Aucun être humain ne peut pénétrer dans la zone sans être automatiquement détecté, grommela un autre Auror, gigantesque et trapu.

– À moins que les intrus ne soient pas humains... supposa Ron en réfléchissant à voix haute. S'ils sont entrés sous forme d'animaux... La barrière n'a pas dû y voir le moindre danger. Ces criminels doivent être des Animagi non déclarés. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.


	18. L'héritier de Serpentard

**Posté le : **28 Novembre 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>WOW WOW WOW, vous m'avez gâté niveau review au chapitre d'avant. Vous m'avez envoyé du rêve en douceur. Pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez bien vous accrocher à votre siège, héhé. Le prochain chapitre a déjà été écrit en partie (genre un quart mais il faut que je reprenne). Il se passera principalement au Ministère de la Magie et sera posté courant décembre (chais pas encore quand). Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews parce que je suis en période d'examens (je pleure des pierres). J'ai préféré me concentrer sur l'écriture, la relecture et correction du chapitre (désolé mes aïeux). Mais vos messages m'ont vraiment touché et ça m'a ramené le sourire onana (mix : orange-banana). Ça m'encourage pour la suite. Quelqu'un m'a demandé combien il y aura de chapitres au total. Depuis le début, j'étais partie sur une base de 30 puis j'ai changé pour 34. Bref, ça sera entre les deux, donc là on a fait 2/3 du chemin en gros. Le tout dépend de si je fais intervenir un épisode ou non, jme tâte. Bref, dans tous les cas sachez que j'ai écrit tout le scénario jusqu'à la toute fin sur un fichier (que je ne dois pas perdre sinon je me bute), donc pas de panique, même si ça prend du temps, j'ai l'histoire dans ma tête. Rassurant, non ? Héhé. Bref, good chapitre mes agneaux. **D. Would.**

* * *

><p>(°) Inspiration Avengers.<p>

(-) Inspiration Hunger Games

(1) Titre du chapitre 17 du tome 2.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**ϟ**

**Chapitre 18 : « L'héritier de Serpentard » (1)**

**.**

**.**

**« L**es sorciers pouvaient être incroyablement hypocrites et ça, le propriétaire du Gaslight comme ses acolytes l'avaient très tôt compris.** »**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry, toujours au 4 Privet Drive et n'ayant donc encore rien entendu de la tour frappée par la foudre, se redressa doucement et rejetta les draps. Il savait que Draco avait les mains qui trempaient dans des affaires louches et était au courant de plusieurs d'entre elles.

Une des difficultés fut sans doute de mener Ron sur de mauvaises pistes : celui-ci avait aiguisé son flair de Auror et ne cessait de trouver des indices de plus en plus précis et utiles pour son enquête. Mais le plus dur demeurait dans le fait de paraître niais et inoffensif durant des mois sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

C'était une de ses stratégies qu'il avait mise en œuvre dès sa nomination au Département de Reconstruction et celle-ci s'afina jusqu'à devenir une toile de mensonges et de manœuvres frauduleuses. Tout avait été pensé pour être le maître du jeu et retourner sa veste au moment propice.

Harry s'était rendu compte que personne n'était réellement son allier dans toute cette histoire et qu'on était mieux servi que par soi-même. L'élément perturbateur fut la perte brutale de Hermione. Après sa mort, Harry avait tellement réfléchi que les intrigues nouées entre elles ne devinrent qu'un paysage d'une limpidité affolante.

Il avait compris il y a environ deux semaines de cela qu'il avait perdu son âme à cause d'un stratagème de ce que Malfoy et ses sbires nommaient « La Confrérie ». Cela l'avait particulièrement amusé de voir Draco balbutier des inepties à propos de son brusque changement d'humeur... En temps normal, Harry l'aurait frappé de toutes ses forces, dénoncé et traîné dans la boue. Mais apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'âme à l'intérieur de son corps l'avait étrangement réjouit au plus haut point.

S'il n'avait plus d'âme, il ne serait plus jamais triste, il ne ressentirait plus la peine, la honte ou les tracas ordinaires qui l'avaient si souvent meurtri dans sa jeunesse. Il devenait alors un être parfait : purement raisonnable. Et sa raison lui dictait que toute cette merde ne serait jamais arrivée si la magie n'existait plus.

Alors c'était ça son but : anéantir le monde magique de l'intérieur.

Chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa baguette magique, il se répugnait, mais il le faisait tout de même, pour paraître irréprochable de l'extérieur et pour l'instant, ça avait très bien fonctionné... Draco le pensait malléable à souhait. C'était presque gagné d'avance.

Harry savait qu'il était parti rejoindre ses amis et ne reviendrait que très tard, alors, il enfila des vêtements propres et transplana dans une ruelle commerçante de Londres après avoir avalé son petit-déjeuner. Harry prit ensuite le bus avec de l'argent moldu puis marcha à pieds jusqu'au 10 Downing Street. Il y avait une entrée dérobée aux visiteurs et il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Hors de question d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette : Le Ministère de la Magie détecterait aussitôt ses mouvements.

Le 10, Downing Street était protégé d'un puissant et ancestral sortilège _Fidélitas_. Depuis l'attentat, O'Fustfill y avait emmenégé comprenant que c'était le seul endroit au monde où il serait en parfaite sécurité.

Les employés de la demeure ne s'étonnèrent guère de l'arrivée bien matinale de Harry car ils avaient pris l'habitude de le voir dans le paysage tout en ignorant son nom. Voir un sorcier traîner dans les pattes du Premier Ministre n'était pas dans le goût de certains de ses collaborateurs – dont son porte-parole –, mais ils durent admettre que les aides stratégiques de ce jeune homme étaient précieuses.

Harry était parfaitement conscient de commettre des actes de hautes trahisons chaque jour en venant ici. Mais il en avait strictement rien à faire. Il agissait par conviction personnelle. _La magie n'existe pas_, se répétait-il. D'une main il aidait le monde magie, de l'autre il le menait droit à sa perte. C'était savoureux de les voir piétiner dans les problèmes, de ne pas savoir pourquoi tout allait de travers depuis quelque temps.

Oh, il n'avait jamais voulu commettre un attentat et encore moins tuer tous ces gens. Non, il détestait le monde moldu pour ça et il comptait le leur faire payer un jour. Harry utilisait les deux mondes pour les mener droit à l'affrontement, puis, à la dernière minute en doublant Kingsley, Draco et sa clique, O'Fustfill, il tirerait son épingle du jeu et se présenterait en tant que sauveur de l'humanité. Alors, dans un élan de magnanimité, il leur dirait que pour revenir à la paix il faudrait mener la magie à son imminente extinction.

C'était la seule solution.

Pour se préparer à ce fameux jour, Harry avait commencé à s'entraîner et à utiliser combine sur combine pour ne plus avoir à utiliser sa magie pour se battre. Il avait utilisé le 12, Square Grimmaurd comme salle d'entraînement et sa musculature s'était quelque peu développée. Il avait une guerre à mener et cette fois, ni Ron ni Hermione ne pouvaient l'aider.

Un sentiment dérangeant revenait de temps à autre. Il lui disait que s'il faisait tout ça, s'il n'hésitait plus à trahir, mentir ou se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, c'était uniquement à cause de la perte irrémédiable de son âme.

Mais il était aussitôt grisé par cette sensation de toute puissance, ne faisant plus la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Son plan ? Voler la magie élémentaire détenue au Département des Mystères avec l'aide d'une troupe de soldats moldus, puis rapporter le butin à O'Fustill.

À la dernière minute, des troupes d'Aurors viendraient l'arrêter et essaieraient de le récupérer. Alors, Harry, sans état d'âme, ordonnerait d'ouvrir le feu sur eux après avoir détruit la boîte. Et il règnerait en seul maître.

Draco avait bien essayé quelques petites choses afin de contrôler le gouvernement, et même s'il faisait preuve d'audace et d'imagination, cela n'avait pas la grandeur du plan de Harry (surtout qu'il s'enorgueillissait d'agir seul, contrairement à lui).

Alors que Harry grimpait les marches menant au bureau de O'Fustfill, il se rappela que sans la magie, ses parents, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et Tonks, Fred, Percy et bien d'autres encore seraient encore là aujourd'hui.

À onze ans, Hagrid lui avait fait miroiter un monde idoine où le mal n'existait pas, où tout était féérique. Mais en s'y penchant de plus près, la magie n'avait apporté que le chaos dans sa vie. Lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry s'était surpris à penser qu'il aurait apprécié ne rester que ce garçon ordinaire enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier.

L'absence d'âme de Harry influençait considérablement sa mentalité et erronnaient ses souvenirs, les englobant dans un voile d'incertitude. Il ne savait plus qui étaient ses amis ou qui étaient ses ennemis. Harry n'accordait plus sa confiance à qui que ce soit et se jouait de tout. Il était sur la défensive et se sentait obligé de jouer un rôle en permanence pour se protéger.

Se protéger de quoi ? Pris d'élan de paranoïa, il lui arrivait de ne plus fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Harry, à treize ans, n'avait jamais compris pourquoi perdre son âme pouvait s'avérer être si terrible.

Après tout, c'était quoi une âme ? Ça n'avait pas l'air si important que ça. L'âme c'était tout. C'était ce truc qui rendait profondément humain. Ce manque d'humanité jouait parfois des tours : souvent, on était pris d'élan meurtrier. Il y a deux semaines, Harry faillit poignarder Ron alors qu'il était dos à lui, à table. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait voulu faire ça.

Le regard apeuré de Kreatteur l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Depuis, l'elfe de maison évitait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui... Bien loin des tapisseries sombres de l'ancestrale demeure des Black, les couloirs du 10, Downing Street étaient lumineux et spacieux. Harry ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte du bureau de O'Fustfill et entra.

Le Ministre ne dormait que très peu, surtout depuis plusieurs semaines. Harry était certain que – comme lui – il avait des crises aiguës de paranoïa. O'Fustfill avait fait comdamer la cheminée de briques et les épais rideaux étaient tirés. Les tableaux, eux, avaient été ôté et enfermé dans une réserve dans la cave.

– Oh, quelle joie de vous revoir Monsieur Potter, prononça O'Fustfill sans l'ombre d'un enthousiasme. Que me vaut cette visite ?

Harry s'assit lentement dans un des fauteuils boulonnés au parquet, essayant de rejeter dans un coin de son esprit que cet homme était l'assassin de Hermione et qu'il voulait sa peau.

Bien sûr, O'Fustfill se méfiait de lui, mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucune raison de le faire puisque Harry s'était toujours montré comme un gentil petit soldat. Pour parvenir à leurs fins, ils avaient besoin de l'autre : mais qui arrivera à finalement prendre l'ascendant ?

– J'en ai assez d'attendre que le Ministère de la Magie fasse ses propres erreurs, répondit-il. Je veux me battre.

Le Premier Ministre eut un petit rire sinistre et Harry, se fustigeant mentalement, se souvint qu'il avait déjà prononcé une phrase semblable à l'époque de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– Vous avez donc réfléchi à ma proposition ?

– Oui, je veux faire partie du plan.

– Très bien.

Le Premier Ministre appuya sur un petit bouton et dit dans un interphone :

– Jas, emmenez Monsieur Potter dans le laboratoire et expliquez-lui le contenu de sa première mission.

– _J'arrive de suite Monsieur_, prononça une voix de jeune homme qui ressemblait affreusement à celle de Percy.

– Jas est mon secrétaire, expliqua-t-il inutilement. Un brave garçon. Ses parents ont été tué par des Mangemorts quand il était tout petit. Depuis, il a juré de ne plus utilisé la magie. C'est un sorcier à part, comme vous Monsieur Potter... comme vous et plein d'autres à travers le monde. Dégoûtés par tout ce système corrompu jusqu'à la moelle...

Harry remarqua alors que O'Fustfill était ivre. Il n'était que sept heures du matin.

– Pourquoi détestez-vous autant la magie ? demanda alors Harry, voyant qu'il pouvait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse avec que ce Jas n'arrive.

Le Premier Ministre se servit un verre, le regard perdu dans un endroit que lui seul pouvait voir et prononça :

– Avant, quand j'étais tout gamin, j'vivais dans un appartement bourgeois à Tottenham avec ma mère. Mes parents étaient divorcés. Mon père, lui, était député dans une des circonscriptions du Pays de Galles. J'étais le cadet sur cinq enfants. J'avais un grand frère et trois petites sœurs. Mon grand frère, Davis, était un Né-Moldu. On partageait la même chambre et parfois il me montrait ce qu'il savait faire comme allumer du feu, ou faire léviter les objets. C'était le seul de notre famille et même si j'ai toujours été impressionné et fasciné par ses capacités, Davis n'hésitait pas à s'en servir pour me faire peur... Et en même temps, il craignait qu'on le découvre. Il savait bien que quelque chose clochait avec lui, que c'était pas normal de pouvoir faire ça. J'lui disais « _Davis, arrête de jouer avec le feu_. » mais il en avait rien à cirer et continuait toujours. Un soir, le 24 septembre, Davis était allé plus loin et avait créé un véritable feu dans notre chambre. Il était si fier de lui... Mais le feu a commencé à prendre de l'ampleur et... il a mangé tous les murs de la chambre. Je criais à Davis de s'en aller, de sortir, d'appeler Maman, mais il était tétanisé. J'ai vu mon frère être blessé à cause de sa propre magie... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, alors qu'il était en train d'être brûlé vif, le feu se répandait à une vitesse folle dans tout l'appartement. Puis il y a eu une explosion et le feu s'est éteint. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai su, sur le coup, que ça voulait dire que Davis était mort. Mais je l'ai senti. Ma mère et deux de mes sœurs ont également succombé à cet incident. La plus petite est dans un sale état, dans une clinique et ne parle plus, ne bouge plus, un vrai légume. Après ça, mon père m'a foutu à Eton, au pensionnat et n'a plus jamais voulu parler de magie. Il disait que c'était une bougie mal éteinte lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, que j'avais de la chance d'être encore là, entier. Quel hypocrite. Après cet épisode, la magie a toujours été une cause de problème dans mon entourage. Une malédiction ou un truc dans le genre. Tu y crois toi aux malédictions ?

Harry hocha de la tête et conserva le silence. O'Fustfill ne prit pas la peine de verser de l'alcool dans son verre et but à même la bouteille. Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte et un homme – Jas sans aucun doute – apparut.

– J'ai contacté le laboratoire : ils sont prêts. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Harry se leva sans un au revoir, laissant le Ministre replonger dans ses démons du passé. Jas et lui descendirent les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée, traversèrent une courte galerie, puis une arcade dissimulée derrière une petite cascade. Là, une sorte de bunker était découvrable grâce à une lourde porte métallisée. Une poignée de scientifiques, sirotant leur café et le nez rivés aux écrans pianotaient des lignes de code.

– Bienvenue dans le laboratoire, prononça Jas. Ici vous trouverez toutes sortes d'équipements pour vous aider dans votre quête de déstabilisation du Ministère de la Magie. La première mission consiste à décimer les troupes d'Aurors aux abords de la prison d'Aberdeen. Nos éclaireurs nous indiquent qu'ils seraient pas moins d'une centaine à ratisser la zone en quête d'éléments.

– Des éléments pour quoi ?

– Hier soir il y a eu une évasion massive de la prison. C'est un règlement entre sorciers et, apparemment, d'autres individus auraient sans doute le même objectif que nous. Le gouvernement pense qu'il serait tout de même judicieux de finir le travail en les exterminant. O'Fustfill pense qu'en les tuant maintenant cela facilitera nos actions futures aux seins mêmes de leurs structures.

Jas passa devant une carte en hologramme et l'effleura à peine qu'un plan détaillé de la prison d'Aberdeen apparût en gros plan, de haut, puis en relief.

– Vous et votre équipe serez parachutés à cet endroit précis par un avion ultra-sonique protégé par un portail Repousse-Magie mis au point par un de nos ingénieurs.

– C'est ce que vous avez utilisé lors de l'attentat du Gaslight ? C'est pour ça que les sorciers ne pouvaient se défendre ?

Jas ne répondit pas et continua son speech :

– La descente ne durera que vingt-sept secondes. Une fois au sol, le portail cessera d'être actif au bout de cinq secondes, le temps de prendre votre arme et commencer à tirer. (Il s'éloigna de la carte pour s'approcher d'un mur où des armes en tous genres étaient accrochées) Vous avez le choix entre plusieurs sortes de pistolets, mitraillettes, fusils et armes blanches. Vu le nombre d'Aurors présent, nous vous conseillons de prendre la Météore 42, c'est une mitraillette lance-flamme qui tire à plus de huit mètres de distance avec un écart de précision d'environ cinq millimètres. Difficile de râter sa cible. La Météore 42 peut contenir jusqu'à neuf cartouches de vingt balles chacune. Et si vous me permettez, je vous propose aussi ce pistolet très simple, mais qui peut-être utile dans une situation délicate comme une approche de combat au corps à corps. Il comporte aussi un silencieux, mais vu ce qu'il vous attend, ce serait inutile de l'emporter. Par contre, j'ai une petite tendresse pour ça... (Jas sortit de son écrin une lame en métal recourbée) C'est un couteau trempé dans la même substance qu'on utilise pour les balles. On l'appelle le couteau de la Mort Subite. Nous l'avons testé sur quelques sorciers et à chaque fois ça a été la même chose : on leur piquait à peine le bout du doigt et c'était comme s'ils étaient foudroyés par un poison. Mais on a dû arrêter les tests car Kingsley Shacklebolt trouvait ça suspect qu'autant de sorciers disparaissent sans laisser de trace...

– Et ça, à quoi ça sert ? demanda Harry.

– Oh, c'est notre fumigène pour préparer nos sorties. Vous en aurez besoin. Vos tenues sont entièrement conçues pour éviter la plupart des sortilèges, mais pas les Impardonnables.

– Comment vous faites pour en savoir autant sur le monde magique ?  
>– On a un comité de lecture chargé de relever toutes les informations nécessaires depuis près de cinq ans. Ils nous répertorient tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur ce monde et on s'en sert pour mettre au point de nouvelles technologies. On se base notamment sur les manuels scolaires que des étudiants imprudents jettent dans les poubelles ordinaires chaque fin d'année, ou encore sur les envoies d'hiboux, on en intercepte pas mal et aussi les journaux... J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre le noir ?<p>

Jas détacha sa tenue d'un moule en titane et Harry repensa aux séries télévisées sur les supers héros qu'ils avaient l'habitude de regarder chez les Dursley étant petit lorsque ceux-ci étaient absents. Sauf que là, il n'allait sauver personne : il s'apprêtait à tuer en tout état de cause des hommes et des femmes au service du Ministère de la Magie. Peut-être même qu'il en reconnaîtrait quelques-uns...

Des personnes qu'il avait peut-être un jour croisé dans les couloirs, ou durant sa formation... Mais l'idée de tuer, bizarrement, avait excité Harry au point plus haut point. Il sentait poindre un début d'érection dans son pantalon à l'idée de revoir des cadavres.

– Qui a pris les autres costumes ?

– Vos équipiers, ceux de la ligue de Trajan. Oh, et inutile de préciser qui est censé être Trajan.

Jas lui lança une oeillade équivoque et lui indiqua un endroit où se changer. Lorsqu'il revint cinq minutes plus tard, Harry trouva que cette tenue était incroyablement confortable, bien qu'à même le corps. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'être nu tant le tissu semblait être une parfaite extension de sa peau. Jas lui avait également donné des lentilles à sa vue.

– Elle repousse les maléfices basiques, mais il est tout de même bon de s'en écarter au moment voulu. C'est aussi imperméable et maintien à une chaleur corporelle identique qu'il pleut, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Et vous avez le capuchon intégré ainsi que le masque. Le vôtre est celui-ci.

Harry plaça son masque – blanc avec un T rouge peint allant du front au nez - et le noua solidement derrière sa tête puis enfila son capuchon. Il était méconnaissable.

– Votre tenue a aussi au niveau de la gorge un appareil qui modifie la voix ou cas où vous vous retrouverez à communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Nous nous engageons à ne révéler votre identité à qui que ce soit.

Harry n'en croyait pas un mot, mais acquiesça tout de même. Il se demanda si Malfoy était déjà rentré de sa petite escapade nocturne. Quel mensonge pourrait-il inventé à son retour ?

– Oh, vos lentilles vous permettent d'avoir une acuité visuelle assez exceptionnelle et font également infrarouges, ajouta Jas.

– À mon retour je voudrais des coupures de presse de vos journaux, s'il vous plaît, prononça-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave, déformée et inquiétante.

– Très bien, c'est noté.

Jas ne demanda pas leur utilité même si son regard était soupçonneux. C'était la seule chose que Harry avait trouvé pour atténuer les soupçons de Draco lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il lui ferait croire que le gentil Harry qu'il croit être était parti en quête d'informations sur le monde moldu, rien de plus. Il enfila ses bottes à crampons et les trouva légères et sûrement très pratiques pour de longue course ou marche à pieds.

– Laissez votre baguette ici. Elle pourrait vous trahir sur le champ de bataille. Vous devriez vous dépêcher. Votre ligue vous attend, Trajan.

Harry se leva et se demanda pourquoi cette opération portait un tel nom. Il attrapa les gants que lui tendaient Jas, qui remontait jusqu'aux avant-bras, et attendit qu'un stagiaire dissimule dans ses jambières des poignards empoisonnés et une armada d'équipements.

Il saisit sa Météore 42 et écouta un scientifique lui expliquer comment la recharger. Il balança l'arme sur son épaule et se dirigea en de grandes enjambées vers le fond du bunker où Jas l'attendait. Il composa un code en prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne le voie et une partie du mur s'éleva, dévoilant un hangar où un petit avion attendait.

Harry descendit l'escalier en métal et découvrit ce qui devait être ses coéquipiers. Il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes. Mais l'attention de Harry s'arrêta sur Queen. Celui-ci semblait dans son élément et s'étirait le dos. Il avait laissé son masque près de son arme et un sourire ravageur déformait sa figure. Harry s'arrêta un instant puis reprit contenance. Tout devenait plus clair dans son esprit :

Queen était le fameux ingénieur qui avait eu l'idée du portail repousse-magie, entre autres. Harry se promit intérieurement de le lui faire payer. Si Queen avait pensé une seule seconde qu'il serait choisi pour être le leadeur de cette petite ligue de justiciers, il aurait déjà mis son masque et son capuchon. Mais visiblement confiant en son plan, il n'avait pas pensé à cet important détail.

Tout prenait sens à présent : « _Ne lui fais pas confiance_ » avait dit Hermione. Elle ne parlait pas de Draco, mais bel et bien de ce satané Queen. C'était lui l'investigateur, le trouble-fait, le fou furieux à arrêter... Lorsque le moment sera propice, Harry le tuera de sang-froid. Queen, avec déférence, lui serra la main. Il vengerait Hermione.

– Alors, quel est le plan ?

Harry ne prononça pas le moindre mot et monta dans l'avion. La conductrice n'était autre que sa coéquipière. Elle avait déjà son masque vissé devant son visage. Il était uniformément blanc et seul un triangle rouge au milieu du front. Les autres s'installèrent et bouclèrent leur ceinture. Jas quitta le hangar et, au fur et à mesure, celui-ci se remplis d'une eau trouble et verdâtre.

Queen avait l'air impatient de décoller. Sa rancune contre le monde sorcier était sans aucun doute trop tenace et perverse que quiconque aurait pu l'imaginer. Pourtant, si lui aussi se trouvait dans le même avion que lui, à suivre la même mission, cela voulait dire aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

L'eau continua à remplir le hangar jusqu'à engloutir complètement l'appareil. Une lourde porte s'ouvrit et Harry comprit aussitôt que c'était un des lits souterrains de la Tamise. L'appareil démarra sans un bruit et ils avancèrent sous l'eau. Une des coéquipières, au masque uniformément rouge, pivota dans son siège en tenant un descriptif de l'opération.

Elle le lut et Harry remarqua que elle aussi, avait la voix modifiée. Queen en profita pour enfiler son masque qui était tout blanc, le faisant ressembler à un spectre. Tous les cinq ne partagèrent le moindre mot et Harry ne sut si, comme Queen et lui, les trois autres étaient des sorciers ou non.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la Tamise et voguèrent parfois sous quelques péniches, ils accélérèrent puis s'envolèrent une fois Londres disparut. Harry se cramponna nerveusement à son siège, comprenant pourquoi cet appareil était ultra-sonique. Le trajet fut étonnamment court et silencieux.

Autour de son cou, le médaillon commença légèrement à chauffer, indiquant à Harry que Draco était certainement de retour à Privet Drive et le cherchait partout. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour sa mission.

À côté de lui, Queen chargeait avec tranquillité et parcimonie son fusil à pompe en fredonnant une chanson. Cet instant, il avait l'air d'en avoir rêvé. Lorsque l'avion commença à perdre en altitude, Harry fut pris d'une lancinante angoisse : Jas ne lui avait pas dit comment ils feraient pour retourner à Londres...

– Atterrisage dans quarante-neuf secondes, déclara une voix froide et impersonnelle dans l'appareil. Munissez-vous de vos sacs à dos.

Gabriel balança son arme chargée sur son épaule et ouvrit un casier où se trouvaient cinq sacs à dos. Les autres semblaient avoir été formés suffisamment longtemps pour que Harry puisse se reposer sur eux. Il prit son sac et observa comment les autres allaient s'en servir.

– Mise en place des miroirs photoréflecteurs... poursuivit la voix.

Harry jeta un œil à travers le hublot et l'avion – qui arborait il y a un instant – une carrosserie en acier chromé – devint aussitôt transparent et silencieux. Parfaitement invisible et indétectable. (°) Au sol, une trappe en acier s'ouvrit, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans l'appareil.

– Pilotage automatique activé, dit la voix, retour prévu dans onze minutes et cinquante-neuf secondes. Bonne chance, chère Ligue de Trajan, que le sort vous soit favorable (-).

Une de ses coéquipières attacha convenablement le sac à dos de Harry et il crut y déceler une once de malice au-delà de son masque.

– Vous n'avez aucune manipulation à faire. Mais si ça se passe mal, dit-elle, appuyez sur le bouton rouge. Si on vous capture, vous avez cette petite fiole cachée dans cet interstice, dans votre gant. C'est du poison. On emporte nos secrets dans la tombe.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Queen et les quatre autres se précipiter dans le vide avant de les suivre. Durant quelques minutes, Harry eut l'impression de retrouver les sensations du vol sur balai... filer dans le vide, comme ça, lui avait remémoré son premier match de Quidditch. Les jours heureux auprès de Ron et Hermione étaient révolus.

Le monde magique avait brutalement changé de visage. Il était désormais attiré physiquement par la personne à qui il ne devrait pas faire confiance...

Les nuages filaient tout autour de lui, insaisissables. Malgré le vent, Harry voyait parfaitement bien. À ses pieds se trouvait une espèce de tâche sombre et il comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait de la troupe d'Aurors positionnée près de la prison d'Aberdeen.

* * *

><p>Au sol, Ron Weasley était en train d'étudier la composition d'un élément lorsqu'une ombre se profila au-dessus de lui. Il leva le nez vers le ciel et vit des hommes volant s'approcher dangereusement du site. Plusieurs de ses collègues arrêtèrent leurs fouilles, circonspects. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une chose pareille.<p>

Cela devait sans doute être des sorciers, comme eux, qui avaient été envoyé par le Ministère. Mais à y regarder de plus près, rien dans leur façon de voler ne semblait naturel. Et ils portaient des masques... Ron s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette lorsque son supérieur hiérarchique, Gawain Robards, s'exclama :

– Ne tirez pas !

Les cinq individus atterrirent et ce fut le silence dans la vallée.

Harry, sous sa fausse identité, repéra son meilleur ami dans la foule d'Aurors et espéra que ce dernier ait suffisamment de jugeote pour réagir au bon moment. Il avait eu le temps de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre ils se retrouveraient face à face, dans des camps différents, mais Harry avait espéré que ce jour arriverait bien plus tard... Autour de son cou, le médaillon recommença à chauffer. C'est alors qu'ils ouvrirent le feu.

Les Aurors en première ligne s'effondrèrent comme des dominos et Harry tira un plaisir inouï dans cet acte de suave barbarie. Harry ignora combien de balles il avait tiré, mais beaucoup car il devrait bientôt changer de cartouche. Il se replia derrière un énorme rocher pour le faire et tira à couvert. Dans le chaos de l'évènement, il ne distinguait plus très bien Ron et une petite once de culpabilité surgit, bientôt effacer par la sensation démentielle de toute puissance sur la vie d'autrui.

– On se replis, cria-t-il à ses troupes.

L'attaque n'avait duré qu'une poignée de minute sur le temps escompté, mais cela suffisait amplement. Queen – que Harry reconnaissait malgré son masque – appuya sur un bouton au niveau de son avant-bras et leur appareil apparut au-dessus d'eux. Ils furent comme propulsés à l'intérieur et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait du magnétisme de sa combinaison certainement fait dans le même alliage que la coque de l'appareil.

Des sorciers essayaient de les capturer par tous les moyens possibles dans leur ascension, en vain. La troupe d'élite de Gawain Robards avait connu de lourdes pertes. L'avion redevint aussitôt transparent et fila à travers le ciel radieux. Cloîtré au sol, Ron se releva, les joues constellées de sang et regarda autour de lui, incrédule d'avoir été attaqué pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures sur leur propre terrain.

* * *

><p>Harry courut jusqu'à la petite allée recouverte de gravier du 4 Privet Drive. Une pluie battante recouvrait Little Whinging depuis un quart d'heure. Draco était assis à la table du living-room griffonnant des notes sur leur compte-rendu dans le monde moldu. Grâce à l'efficacité de Jas, Harry n'arriva pas les mains vides et déposa près de son collègue quelques documents supplémentaires.<p>

– Tu étais partie faire des recherches ? demanda Draco qui avait des cernes sous les yeux. Tu aurais pu m'avertir. On est censé le faire à deux, tu sais.

Il n'évoqua pas leur petite coucherie de la veille et, rien qu'en y pensant, Harry était tenté de recommencer.

– Et toi, tu étais passé où hier soir ?

– Me dégourdir les jambes, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Lentement, Harry tira sa chaise en face de lui et ils reprient leur travail. Évidemment, il n'était pas dupe. Harry savait bien que Draco se cachait derrière l'évasion massive d'Aberdeen. Mais quel était son but ? Draco reprit la rédaction de son compte-rendu, loin de se douter que Harry s'était joué de lui depuis le début.

À présent, tous deux avaient de lourds secrets pour l'autre. Mais qui des deux était le digne héritier de Serpentard ?


	19. Les os, la chair et le sang

**Posté le :** 5 Janvier 2013. _La lampe à gaz s'allume à nouveau._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Je suis de retour ! Oui, je sais que bon j'ai tardé à écrire la suite mais je m'occupais de finir certaines histoires afin d'avoir les mains libres. Je sais que beaucoup attendaient la suite des évènements ainsi que le rapprochement entre nos deux chéris, mais je préfère vraiment bien prendre mon temps pour que tout soit crédible. Je sais qu'au chapitre précédents j'avais dit que je m'arrêterai au chapitre 30, mais je pense plutôt que ça sera plutôt une fin vers le chapitre 24, donc plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin. J'ai déjà tout de prévu niveau dénoument. Il suffira que j'insiste davantage sur la romance pour vous satisfaire complètement. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews depuis le dernier chapitre, de vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. La fréquence de postage sera toujours dans les alentours de trois semaines à un mois. Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, vu que j'ai mes autres histoires à finir. D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à poster une fic Hunger Games que je prépare depuis un petit moment. Vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil. Vous trouverez l'avancée de mes projets d'écriture sur mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley ». que vous pouvez rejoindre. On y papote beaucoup et c'est une ambiance très cool ! Pour le reste, si on me questionne pour un « après fanfiction », oui je le prépare activement. Je pense construire un site avec mes textes originaux et nouvelles dès que j'en aurais fini avec mes fics et aussi alimenter ma page WeLoveWords (lien disponible sur mon profil). Bref, écrire fait partie de mes priorité, de ce que j'aime le plus au monde et je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter !

Merci pour tout et bonne lecture, **D. Would. **

_**Nota bene :** Les paroles en italiques sont issues du Tome 5, le chapitre « L'audience ». Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, alors soyez indulgents ! _

Merci aux reviews anonymes de** La Folle Joyeuse, EvaP, Rina, Nanitebayo, Oo, Unknown passenger, SamaireLabiche, Little Whing**. VOUS ROXXEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>_The A Team_ – Birdy. **02.** Skyfall – Adele. **03.** White Flag – Dido.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

**ϟ**

**Chapitre 19 : « Les os, la chair et le sang » **

**.**

**.**

**« A **eux de mettre cet avantage à profit. Peu importe le prix. **»**

**.**

**.**

**N**arcissa Malfoy caressait nerveusement le bras de son fils, la gorge nouée.

Elle était assise sur un banc dans une des succursales du Ministère de la Magie, près de la salle d'audience. Dans quelques minutes, on appellerait son Draco afin de comparaître devant la haute cour de justice pour homicide involontaire et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui.

L'affaire de l'attentat au Gaslight l'avait ébranlée au plus haut point : elle avait été mise au courant grâce à la presse internationale. Et, même si elle avait eu envie de rejoindre son fils au plus vite, son ancienne condamnation et celle de son mari l'avait empêché de remettre un pied sur le territoire britannique.

S'ils avaient réussi à venir aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement grâce à l'aide de l'avocat de Draco, un petit homme ventripotent avec une énorme moustache. Il semblait assez sur le qui-vive et portait constamment à ses lèvres une flasque rempli d'on-ne-savait-quoi.

Lucius, fidèle à lui-même, faisait les cent pas avec sa canne à pommeau. Ses cinq années d'exil lui avait redonné un semblant de prestige d'antan, même s'il était fou de rage que son Manoir soit en partie détruit par l'accident.

Draco, pour sa part, avait l'air complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne s'était passé que huit jours avant sa comparution, et il avait l'impression que cela avait été un siècle entier. Même si l'attentat du Gaslight avait soulevé le cœur de bon nombre de concitoyens, une autre menace moldue planait sur le monde sorcier : la tuerie d'Aurors près de la prison d'Aberdeen, l'évasion massive des prisonniers et les disparitions mystérieuses de sorciers avaient plongé les concitoyens dans une vague de terreur sans précédent (encore plus sombre que celle de Voldemort, peut-être).

Même si Queen était déguisé grâce au Polynectar et assurait sa défense et que le Magenmagot n'avait rien de concret contre lui hormis le fait qu'il soit le propriétaire du Gaslight, Draco n'était pas bien sûr de s'en sortir. Sa confiance innée s'était comme évaporée et la main nerveuse de sa mère ne l'aidait pas à être rassuré.

C'était sans doute ces derniers instants de liberté... Il regretta tout à coup d'être en froid avec Théodore et de ne lui avoir jamais dit que son amitié était précieuse à ses yeux. Il regretta un certain nombre de choses et était prêt à en savoir le plus possible avant son hypothétique enfermement.

– Je suis allé voir Hypérion, lâcha-t-il tout à coup.

Lorsque Draco parla, il eut l'impression que cette voix lui était étrangère, enrouée et rauque. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait une nuit complète ? Narcissa arrêta de caresser son bras et le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Son père fit volte-face et jeta une oeillade à l'avocat qui semblait tout à coup captivé par ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

– Pourriez-nous nous laisser seuls un instant ? persifla Lucius Malfoy.

– Il ne peut pas, répondit automatiquement Draco. La pièce est ensorcelée jusqu'à ce qu'on nous autorise à sortir de là.

Pleine d'inquiétude, Narcissa regarda alternativement son mari puis son fils. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Draco s'était retrouvé sur la route de son_ secret_. Cet être et lui n'avaient strictement rien en commun, ils vivaient dans deux mondes différents, rien n'aurait jamais dû les rapprocher... rien.

– C'est ce satané Amos Diggory qui t'en a parlé ? grinça alors Lucius. Ce stupide sang-mêlé avait juré... _juré_ !... aucun honneur... aucune considération pour notre famille et ce qu'on a dû traverser ! Il a de la chance de ne pas avoir été tenu par un Serment Inviolable !

Draco, désormais peu impressionné par les crises de colère de son père, le regarda marcher en long et en large en criant.

– Pourquoi vous l'avez abandonné ? demanda-t-il lorsque le calme retomba dans la pièce. Je veux dire... Vous auriez pu le garder et l'élever au Manoir... Il ne serait pas allé à Poudlard mais... il aurait pu apprendre un moyen différent de se battre. Il aurait pu nous rejoindre.

Draco essayait de trouver de vains arguments même s'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Hypérion, se battre à mains nues contre des sorciers expérimentés ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais, soudain, une lueur passa dans le regard gris de son père et il comprit que ses propos avait fait tilt.

– A l'époque, nous ignorions encore que... qu'il était possible de se battre sans baguette. Et puis, il aurait été difficile de l'intégrer dans notre communauté. Hypérion est mieux là où il est en ce moment. Il a toujours été mieux avec les Diggory. Au moins, il était loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Surpris, Draco s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque sa mère lui coupa la parole :

– Il n'était pas digne de porter nos armoiries. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire, hormis le présenter comme un domestique ? C'est ce que font les grandes familles de Sang Purs lorsqu'elles ont des scrupules à se débarrasser des rejetons Cracmols. Ils les gardent et les élèvent comme des serviteurs attachés à jamais au domaine. Je me voyais mal... ordonner à ma chair, mon sang, d'aller effectuer des corvées comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire elfe de maison. Parfois, le silence et l'abandon sont préférables à tout autre chose.

Son fils eut un rire cynique et lança :

– Comble de l'ironie, Hypérion est maintenant capable de faire de la magie. Les Moldus lui ont greffé des pouvoirs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde-sorcier, imposant et massif. Draco se redressa puis sortit de la pièce, Queen polynectarisé sur ses talons. Mr et Mrs Malfoy se regardèrent un court instant avant de les suivre également.

Ils débouchèrent sur l'aile gauche de la salle d'audience et s'assirent au premier rang dans les gradins, du côté de l'accusé. Le parti civil était représenté par un corps de onze avocats et quelques victimes estropiées avaient fait le déplacement depuis Sainte-Mangouste où ils étaient encore hospitalisés.

Draco se retrouva enchaîné à son siège et son médaillon chauffa légèrement. En tournant sa tête sur le côté, Draco remarqua que Harry était là. Ce dernier avait perdu son aura de bienveillance pour être remplacée par une certaine bestialité.

Depuis quelques temps, Draco le trouvait curieusement inquiétant. Il ne savait pas si c'était principalement dû à son absence d'âme, mais il était prêt à parier très gros là-dessus. Cela faisait un certain temps que Théodore n'était pas retourné allé voir son père à Azkaban : il ne pouvait pas donc dire comment évoluait sa personnalité.

Mr Malefoy était serré contre sa femme, comme s'il craignait qu'on se souvienne de ses mauvaises actions d'il y a quelques années. Pansy arriva dans une toge sombre et s'installa à la droite de Kingsley Shacklebolt, tel Upkring le faisait quelques temps avant sa mort. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'attarda sur Draco et attendit patiemment que Tara – qui remplaçait Percy Weasley depuis son assassinat – prononce le préambule du procès-verbal.

– Programme de l'audience de première instance du 7 Janvier 2002, présidé par le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt, le sous-secrétaire d'État Ernest Baxter (Ernest salua l'assemblée avec une mine grave) et Miss Pansy Parkinson, directrice du département de la Justice Magique. L'audience a pour but de connaître le degré de responsabilité de Mr Malfoy Jr. durant l'attentat du Gaslight opposant les forces armées Moldue de O'Fustfill aux civils présents durant la soirée. Nous le jugerons en mettant les actions en relation afin de déterminer les liens de causes à effet, mais également au cas par cas comme le prévoit notre juridiction depuis l'édit de 1765. A l'issue de cette audience, nous déterminerons si l'accusé ici présent est reconnu coupable ou non-coupable de mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et d'homicide involontaire. Au vu de ce chef d'accusation grave, l'accusé risque pour peine jusqu'à quinze ans de réclusion au pénitantier d'Azkaban. Dans le cas où ce dernier serait acquitté et dédouané de ses responsabilités, celui-ci devra expressément quitter ses activités de notables et ne plus organiser de fêtes avec plus de cinq personnes à son domicile. Il sera également placé sous l'étroite surveillance de deux Aurors nommés par la cour durant une période probatoire et ne plus avoir de contact avec le monde Moldu. En cas d'infraction, les plaignants se réservent le droit de réviser le procès. Ces derniers seront représentés par un collège de cinq avocats commis d'office par le département de la Justice : Miss Elliott, Mr Hauver, Mr Kraun, Mrs Nodge et Mr Smith (cinq sorcières et sorciers en robe bleue, similaire à celle que portait Tara, s'avancèrent du côté des accusés). La défense sera assurée par l'avocat Mr Galloway (Queen polynectarisé se leva un bref moment avant de se rassoir). Des témoins seront appelés lorsque nécessaire. L'assemblée du Magenmagot devra offrir sa majorité absolue pour valider la décision prise par les trois jurés, qui se mettront d'accord au préalable. Comme le prévoit notre juridiction, les Manitous peuvent appliquer leur droit de veto et s'opposer aux délibérations. Dans ce cas de figure, le procès sera révisé dans une date ultérieure jusqu'à ce que les différentes parties arrivent à un accord.

Tara s'éloigna vers les gradins en enroulant son parchemin. Théodore et Blaise se frayèrent un chemin et s'assirent plus loin derrière elle, se chuchotant quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très confiants et Draco commença à douter de l'issue du procès. Ron Weasley était fixement posté près du Premier Ministre, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un lui bondisse dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est vrai que Shacklebolt avait une garde rapprochée depuis l'attentat...

Draco se focalisa à nouveau sur ce que racontait l'avocat de la défense, mais c'était trop difficile. Le risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour dix ans était trop lourd à digérer... Il avait très peur, au fond. Non, il était véritablement terrifié. Terrorisé comme un gamin de quinze ans devant une cour pénale... Brusquement, tout devint flou autour de lui.

– … _Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? _Interrogea Cornelius Fudge qui – dans un nuage de brouillard – avait remplacé la silhouette de Shacklebolt, tout en lui lançant un regard noir par-dessus ses minuscules lunettes.

– _Oui_, répondit Draco d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, mais n'était pas tout à fait étrangère non plus.

C'était vraiment _très _étrange. C'était comme si... Comme s'il rêvait, mais tout cela avait l'air bien trop réel. Et pourquoi l'appelait-il Harry ? Où était passé Queen, ses parents, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy ? Pourquoi des gens morts durant la seconde guerre étaient présents, le regardant de haut ?

C'était bien son corps, mais il n'ordonnait rien. Un peu comme s'il n'était que le spectacteur de cette rêverie... Oui, ça ne peut qu'être un rêve. Draco baissa son regard vers ses mains enchaînées et remarqua de suite que ce n'était pas les siennes. C'était celles toutes amochées de Potter. Il _était_ Potter.

– _Il y a trois ans, _reprit Fudge en faisant le tri parmi plusieurs parchemins poussiéreux, _vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du Ministère pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie, c'est bien cela ? _

– _Oui, mais..._

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas sa voix. Draco regarda tout autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il vivait à travers Potter un moment traumatisant de son existence. Potter avait sans doute laissé une empreinte magique très puissante sur ce siège, et étant donné que leurs existences étaient désormais liés, le... spectre – faute d'un autre terme – de Harry, le renvoyait à ce moment précis.

Que cela signifiait-il ? Fallait-il s'inquiéter ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que leur lien devenait de plus en plus étroit ? Est-ce que Harry a lui aussi accès à ses souvenirs les plus dévastateurs ? Est-il, en ce moment-même, dans sa tête ? Comment en sortir ?

– _Et pourtant, vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus dans la nuit du 2 août ? _poursuivit Fudge.

– _Oui, mais... _

Tout à coup, Draco sentit un mélange de culpabilité, d'injustice mêlée à un profond désespoir. Un sentiment de révolte naquit en lui et commença à le ronger. Il pouvait donc aussi... deviner les émotions de Harry, même dans le passé ? Jusqu'où ira ce mélange de leur être ?

Il fallait résoudre ce problème grave au plus vite ! Il ne voulait pas définitivement devenir Harry Potter ! Draco soupira : et dire que, tout gamin, il en avait rêvé. Fudge – apparemment vexé – interpréta ce soupir comme une forme d'arrogance et lança d'une voix perfide :

– _En sachant qu'il est interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans de recourir à la magie en dehors de l'école ? _

Draco... ou Harry (Il ne savait plus trop), serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent et que ça lui fasse mal. Brusquement, il revint à la présente réalité. Les couleurs étaient plus vives et il fut agressé par les sphères bleutés qui se baladaient librement dans la salle afin d'éclairer les personnes présentes.

Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers Queen, se demandant s'il avait eu une attitude suspecte. Il ignorait combien de temps cela avait duré exactement, mais apparemment, personne n'avait rien remarqué. L'avocat du partie civil racontait scrupuleusement le déroulement de la soirée lors de l'attentat et Draco ne prit pas la peine de suivre le fil. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que le regard de Harry était troublant, presque un peu fou.

Une part de lui se détestait de lui avoir fait subir ça. La déchéance suprême. Draco ferma les yeux : depuis quand se sentait-il coupable de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à autrui ? Était-ce le morceau d'âme de Harry qui l'influençait à prendre des « bonnes » décisions ? Sans doute.

– Monsieur Malfoy, demanda l'avocat du parti civil, pouvez nous nous dire pourquoi vous avez invité Mr O'Fustfill à votre soirée ?

– Je... Je voulais que tout le monde pense que j'étais en bon terme avec lui, et ainsi briser mon image d'aristocrate raciste. Aussi incongru que ça en a l'air, je suis sincère. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'il débarquerait avec... de telles intentions.

-, Aviez-vous entouré votre demeure de système de sécurité ?

– Amulettes, portail anti-transplanage, têtes-hurlantes, Cridurut et d'autres sortilèges... Tous renforcés depuis la création du Gaslight. Mais j'avoue avoir très peu de connaissance en matière d'armes moldus. J'ai... malheureusement négligé cet aspect. Je pensais sincèrement pouvoir maîtriser un moldu avec ma baguette magique. J'ai été... très... présomptueux.

Ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche. Mais pour s'en sortir, il se devait de les prononcer. Il entendit distinctement quelqu'un le traiter de menteur et laissa Queen sous sa nouvelle apparence débuter son plaidoyer. Subitement, sa tête recommença à tourner et il se retrouva à nouveau dans le corps de Harry quelques années auparavant.

– _J'ai fait ça à cause des Détraqueurs !_

C'était lui qui venait de crier ainsi, provoquant alors un silence de plomb dans la salle d'audience.

– _Des Détraqueurs ? _dit Mrs Bones au bout d'un moment tout en arquant un de ses épais sourcils. _Que voulez-vous dire, mon garçon ?_

Draco eut un brusque haut-le-coeur : il avait assisté à son meurtre ordonné par Voldemort.

– _Je veux dire qu'il y avait deux Détraqueurs dans l'allée et qu'ils nous menaçaient mon cousin et moi ! _

Putain, il en avait ras-le-bol de cette voix de fausset ! Potter était-il donc aussi insupportable durant l'adolescence ? Draco se concentra de toute ses forces, tenta de retourner dans son propre corps.

Hors de question que Potter vienne le hanter et ruiner ses chances de s'en sortir aurprès du Ministère ne souhaitant que sa chute. Il se devait de rester concentré. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la voix de Shacklebolt le fit sursauter : il venait de poser une question à un témoin et Draco avait tout raté.

– Confirmez-vous la version de Mr Brian ? demanda Ernest Baxter à son adresse.

– Euh, je... Pouvez-vous répéter ce qu'il a dit. Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

Le secrétaire d'Etat soupira et tira sur un morceau de parchemin où une Plume à Papotte violette sautait sur le papier afin d'y griffonner les moindres paroles prononcées.

– Il a dit, je cite : « Monsieur Malfoy nous a présenté le Premier Ministre Moldu. Celui-ci a tout de suite pris la parole et a fait un court discours sur nos deux communautés. Après quoi, ils ont ouvert le feu et Monsieur Malfoy en a profité pour se sauver. À partir de... »

– Je n'essayais pas DE ME SAUVER, rugit Draco avec une colère qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Je suis même RETOURNÉ À L'INTÉRIEUR POUR VÉRIFIER SI ON POUVAIT SAUVER DE NOUVELLES PERSONNES !

– Inutile de crier, nous vous entendons très bien de là où nous sommes, persifla Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mais pour avoir été sur les lieux du crime, je peux certifier vous avoir vu vous cacher lors de l'échange de tirs.

– Je ne me cachais pas, je me protégeais, nuança-t-il. À moins que vous auriez préféré que je serve de bouclier humain comme ce pauvre Percy Weasley.

Ron le regarda durement : s'il pouvait se ruer sur lui et lui arracher la tête à main nue, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Draco lui renvoya son oeillade assassine et focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Ernest Baxter qui souffla de lassitude.

– Je suis navré Monsieur Malfoy, mais trop de témoignages vont à l'encontre de...

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Harry à la stupeur générale. Draco m'a aidé.

Ernest Baxter ajusta son épais monocle et l'invita d'un geste de la main à se lever. Harry s'exécuta et regarda Draco avec un profond mépris, toutefois, il continua :

– C'est lui qui m'a demandé de me rendre jusqu'au garage et de prendre la Royce. Il a justement contribué à la survie de certains invités car sans ça, nous n'aurions jamais pu leur lancer les balais.

Kingsley lança un regard perçant à sa fille qui ne fit qu'acquiescer.

– Et alors ? reprit l'avocat de la défense. Il a tout de même fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

– Il me semble, intervint Pansy avec beaucoup de prudence, que Monsieur Malfoy a précisé ne pas connaître les intentions du Premier Ministre Moldu lors du massacre. Et il n'y a nulle trace de mensonge dans ses yeux. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ont une bien piètre opinion de lui, mais cela ne doit en aucun cas obscurcir votre jugement. Monsieur Malfoy est ce qu'il est : un lâche opportuniste...

Merci Pans', pensa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

–... Toutefois, reprit-elle en déposant son maillet sur son pupitre, il s'est avéré d'être un grand secours envers le restant de ses invités et a eu le bon sens, après avoir repris ses esprits, d'ouvrir le portail magnétique entourant le Manoir afin de faciliter l'arrivée des secours.

– Il n'a pas eu les bons réflexes, contra Kingsley.

– Draco – comme beaucoup d'autres invités ce soir-là – n'a pas bénéficié d'une formation d'Auror, ajouta Queen polynectarisé. Il a agi dans l'immédiateté. On ne peut pas reprocher à un être humain de penser d'abord à sa vie dans un moment de détresse pareille. Parce que si c'est la réelle teneur du procès, je trouve cela – excusez-moi de le dire –, mais absolument aberrant. Je ne dis pas que son attitude est louable. Non, loin de là. Mais Draco a été loyal envers notre communauté et je pense qu'on a pu le tester par rapport à ça dans le passé. Vos doutes sont maintenant confirmés, non ?

Queen déposa ses poings sur ses hanches, ayant apparemment étudié de près les mimiques de son personnage. Draco espérait qu'il avait pris suffisamment de Polynectar pour tenir tout le long de l'audience sans jamais être démasqué, sinon ils risquaient tous les deux très gros. Draco remua légèrement sur sa chaise et attendit la suite des évènements. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier.

L'ancien propriétaire du Gaslight ferma un instant les yeux et réalisa de suite que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Une fois de plus, il fut propulsé dans le corps de Harry adolescent. Il retint de justesse un grognement.

Contrairement à ses deux « visions » précédentes, celle-ci était plus limpide et s'approchait davantage du réel. Elle n'était pas entourée d'un halo brumeux et les voix ne résonnaient pas en échos. C'était un peu comme une Pensine de très haute qualité et que les « visions » devenaient plus nettes et s'intensifiaient au fil du temps.

En tournant la tête, il crut voir une énorme femme avec un nœud rose dans les cheveux. À la fin de la guerre, elle avait été emmenée à la prison des femmes pour haute trahison envers la communauté magique et crime contre l'humanité. C'était vraiment étrange de la revoir ici...

– _Des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging ?_ s'exclama Mrs Bones sur le ton de la plus grande surprise. _Je ne comprends pas..._

– _Vous ne comprenez pas, Amelia ?_ dit Fudge qui continuait de sourire d'un air moqueur. _Eh bien, je vais vous expliquer. Ce jeune homme a réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait donner comme excuse et a estimé que l'apparition de Détraqueurs constituerait une bonne petite histoire pour justifier son geste, et même très bonne en vérité. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? Très pratique, vraiment très pratique... Ainsi, on est obligé de vous croire sur parole, puisqu'il ne peut y avoir de témoins..._

– _Ce n'est pas un mensonge !_

Cette fois, c'était Harry qui parlait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler le moindre son. L'erreur judiciaire était absolument grossière. Draco parvint de justesse à s'arracher des souvenirs de Harry pour revenir à la présente réalité. Queen continuait son plaidoyer en adoptant un style tout à fait différent, beaucoup moins tranchant qu'à l'ordinaire. On croirait qu'il tentait de marcher sur des œufs sans les briser.

– Et c'est pourquoi, conclut-il, nous pouvons affirmer dans le camp de la défense que Mr Malfoy n'a strictement aucun reproche à se faire sur la tournure des évènements.

– Mais une source extérieure nous affirme avoir vu Mr Malfoy se rendre au 10, Downing Street le mardi matin précédent les évènements.

– Ceci est un calomnieux mensonge et nous pouvons le prouver grâce à un témoignage. J'appelle Amos Diggory à la barre.

Draco remua sur son siège. Queen jouait très gros. D'accord, ce balourd de Diggory pouvait lui sauver la mise et l'innocenter, mais à quel prix ? Et s'il révélait à la cour tout entière qu'il avait un frère cracmol planqué chez lui depuis des années ? Draco jeta un regard du côté de ses parents. Ils avaient l'air terrorisés.

Queen interrogea Amos en prenant de grandes précautions, puis ce fut au tour de Mr Hauver, du parti civil. Il n'aborda en rien la question d'Hypérion et Draco fut nettement soulagé. Les heures s'écoulèrent et, en début d'après-midi, faute de charges contre lui, il fut décidé qu'il était relâché, mais ne pourrait plus exercer ses fonctions de Directeur du Département de la Reconstruction.

Lorsque les chaînes maintenant ses poignets se délièrent, Draco s'empressa de les masser. Puis, comme une estampe, ses yeux lui renvoyèrent l'image d'avant bras tout à fait différent, cachés par un épais pull tricoté à la main.

– _Très bien, très bien... les charges sont abandonnées._

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix de Fudge, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son étonnement lorsqu'il en reconnaissant celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

– _Excellent_, dit-il en se levant d'un bon. _Je dois partir, maintenant. Bonne journée à tous. _

Et, sans accorder un seul regard à Harry (ou à lui, Draco), il se hâta de quitter le cachot...

Draco papillonna des paupières et vit une foule de sorciers et sorcières mécontents remplacés Dumbledore à l'endroit même où il se tentait quelques instants auparavant. Théodore et Blaise s'approchèrent et lui adressèrent leur félicitation.

– Tu l'as échappé belle, hein, grogna Blaise.

– Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, admit Draco en se levant.

Théodore jeta un regard soupçonneux du côté du Queen polynectarisé qui se dépêchait de fermer sa mallette et d'également quitter la salle.

– Très efficace ton avocat, prononça-t-il. Peut-être même un peu trop...

Théodore lui jeta un regard perçant que Draco ignora superbement en lissant les plis de son costume.

– De toute manière, tu ne pouvais que t'en sortir, ajouta Blaise. Ce matin, Ava a donné naissance à un petit.

– Ava ? répéta Draco en s'éloignant du centre de la salle d'audience. La prostituée que tu aimais bien ?

– Ouais, elle l'a appelé Lennox.

– Et il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, informa Théodore avec un sourire goguenard. C'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé un peu en retard. La lignée Zabini est sauve.

Draco se permit un léger sourire.

– Tu penses récupérer le Manoir dans combien de temps ? demanda Blaise. C'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais t'es un invité particulièrement exigeant.

– Chiant, tu peux le dire, Blaise. Personne ne t'en voudra, lança Théodore d'un air détaché.

– Les gars... je suis désolé de vous avoir emmené dans tout ça. Je pense... Je pense sincèrement qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Que vous arrêtiez quoi ? grogna une voix forte.

Les trois anciens Serpentard se retournèrent et aperçurent Ron Weasley, les mains dans les poches de sa cape. Il semblait absolument furieux. Il avait sans doute espéré de toute son âme qu'on traîne Draco en prison. Ron jeta un regard dans les estrades où Harry était toujours assis, attendant apparemment quelque chose. Il s'approcha en de grandes enjambées vers Draco et persifla une fois à sa hauter :

– Je te jure Malfoy que je te coincerai. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu prépares, mais j'ai suffisamment d'éléments pour te faire boucler au moindre pas de travers, compris ?

– Bah, vas-y, boucle-moi, nargua Draco avec un désagréable sourire en coin. Tu n'as rien Weasley, si ce n'est du vent entre tes deux oreilles. Toutes tes preuves sont construites de toutes pièces et basées sur des fabulations. Tu ne sais plus distinguer la réalité de ce que tu rêves.

– Ah bon ? rétorqua Ron. Pourtant, c'était pas moi qui avait l'air ailleurs durant toute la séance. Tu ne deviendrais pas un peu... bipolaire, par hasard ?

– Allez viens, maugréa Théodore en le tirant par le bras. C'est qu'un pauvre Traître à son Sang frustré. Il en vaut pas la peine.

Draco le regarda de haut en bas avant de suivre ses amis vers l'entrée où attendaient ses parents. Ron soupira en le voyant s'éloigner tandis que Harry s'approchait de lui.

– Tu te sens comment ? demanda le Survivant.

– En colère. Une fois de plus, Malfoy s'en sort par je-ne-sais-quel-tour de passe-passe.

– Tu sais, moi je l'ai cru durant l'audience.

Ron le dévisagea un long moment. Il poursuivit :

– Il mentait pas. Il m'a vraiment sauvé la vie et je le crois pas capable d'organiser une telle chose.

– Ah, parce que maintenant tu es dans son camp ?

– Ce ne sont plus des affaires de camp, OK ?

– J'ai eu pourtant cette impression depuis quelque temps...

– De quoi tu parles ? De la mort d'Hermione, peut-être ? Si c'est elle que tu cherches à venger, ça sert à rien de s'y prendre de la sorte. En mettant toute ta colère sur lui, tu oublies qui est le vrai ennemi.

– Et j'imagine que tu vas me faire un plaisir de me dire de qui il s'agit, prononça Ron en croisant les bras.

Harry s'assit sur les marches des gradins et repensa fugacement à son raid contre les Aurors autour des décombres de la prison d'Aberdeen. Était-il mauvais d'avoir conduit à la mort tous ces sorciers ? Non, il faisait quelque chose de bon. Il aidait Hermione. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, d'être vengée de cette façon.

– Le vrai ennemi, Ron, c'est la magie.

Son meilleur ami aboya de rire.

– Non mais t'es sérieux Harry ? Tu as fumé des pousses de Mandragores ?

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie, Ron. La magie c'est ce qui nous déchire depuis... depuis que je suis entré dans ce foutu monde ! Si la magie n'avait jamais existé, tu crois qu'un minable comme Voldemort aurait réussi à tuer autant de personnes ? Si la magie n'avait jamais existé, tu serais un gars qui n'aurait jamais perdu deux ses frères. Si la magie...

– TAIS-TOI ! cria Ron. Ça suffit ! La magie est quelque chose de bon, Harry.

– Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi elle nous déchire de cette façon ? POURQUOI tu as accumulé autant de rage ? A cause de qui, HEIN ? Tu crois VRAIMENT que c'est de la faute de Malfoy ? Ce n'est qu'un putain de pion ! C'est la magie qui nous contrôle !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Changer le monde avec de beaux discours ?

Harry le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qui l'apercevait et dit :

– Je n'ai jamais su prononcer de discours, Ron. Je pensais que tu le savais. Moi, je suis plutôt un homme d'action.

Il fit volte-face et quitta la salle d'audience du Ministère de la Magie, l'esprit encore plus réconforté dans son idée de base : il était nécessaire de détruire la magie pour que le monde retrouve enfin son équilibre. Harry attrapa de justesse un ascenseur vide et pensa qu'il se devait d'agir vite et ne compter que sur lui-même.

La ligue de Trajan était une très mauvaise idée, en fin de compte. Il se devait de la quitter la plus vite possible. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire de faire croire à O'Fustfill qu'il travaillait sagement pour lui et ensuite le poignarder dans le dos. Les portes se rouvrirent sur l'atrium où les sorciers retournaient à leurs bureaux après la pause déjeuner. L'estomac de Harry gargouilla un bref moment.

Au loin, il vit Draco saluer ses parents et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée par Poudre de Cheminette. Sur les murs, le Ministère de la Magie mettait en place le concours du plus grand duelliste de Grande-Bretagne. Harry eut un petit rire méprisant et s'approcha de l'ancien propriétaire du Gaslight.

– Ah, c'est toi, lança Draco apparemment mal à l'aise.

– On devrait trouver un endroit pour discuter.

– Discuter de quoi ?

– Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Draco le regarda un long moment avant de l'entraîner dans la Cheminée. Ils atterirent au Chaudron Baveur et s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé à manger. Tom leur apporta le plat du jour ainsi que deux Bièraubeurre en leur lançant des regards insistants.

– Et... Et tu veux récupérer ce qu'il t'appartient, j'imagine, murmura Draco le cœur battant.

Harry se pencha vers lui et dit :

– Non. Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de récupérer mon âme.

Abasourdi, Draco faillit renverser un peu de boisson sur son costume.

– C-C'était un accident, d'accord ? Un pur accident. Tu n'étais pas censé la perdre, mais juste... la refouler quelque temps, pour qu'on puisse te manipuler. Le sort a mal tourné, crois-moi. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle se détacherait pour ensuite venir se greffer à la mienne.

– Dis donc, t'es beaucoup plus bavard que lors de ton procès, nota Harry avec un sourire amusé.

– Comment tu t'es rendu compte qu'il te manquait ton âme ?

– Comment j'aurais pu ne pas m'en rendre compte, Malfoy ?

Un silence inconfortable s'étira un long moment.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ?

– Je veux que tu m'emmènes jusqu'à chez ton frère.

– Comment tu sais pour...

– J'ai été Directeur du Département de la Reconstruction, tout comme toi. J'avais des yeux et des oreilles qui traînaient un peu partout.

– Et pourquoi Hypérion t'intéresserait ?

Harry se demanda s'il était préférable de lui répondre ou non. Après tout, il était en situation de domination. Il reposa sa fourchette et avoua :

– Je veux savoir comment les Moldus ont pu lui transférer de la magie, s'il est possible de la lui enlever ou si c'est quelque chose de définitif.

– T-Tu veux le disséquer ?

– Juste comprendre comment ça fonctionne à l'intérieur.

– J'imagine que tu as déjà des pistes s'il t'intéresse autant.

– Oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry. J'en ai quelques-unes et j'aimerai juste les vérifier.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ? Et laquelle de tes hypothèses domine pour l'instant ?

– Ne ne me demande pas comment je sais ces choses. J'en ai pris connaissance, c'est tout. Je crois que la magie de ton frère ne sort pas de nulle part et qu'il a en lui la magie d'un sorcier décédé très récemment. Et vu son affinité avec la pyrotechnie - et plus particulièrement le feu bleu – je serai prêt à parier qu'il s'agit de la magie d'Hermione.


	20. L'impasse du Tisseur

**Posté le : **21 Février 2013. _Demain, mon anniversaire. _

**Note : **Oui, je sais, j'ai grave tardé pour écrire la suite. Vous pouvez me caillasser en bonne et due forme. Mais, good news : on approche de la fin. Plus que quatre chapitres ! Vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » pour y voir l'avancée de mes écrits. Bientôt, j'aurais fini d'écrire pour mon Zabnott (« Don't be blue ») et Angie et moi on se grouille pour finir « Serpiputes ». So... bientôt tout sera bouclé. J'imagine que d'ici cet été, j'aurais fini pas mal de choses, dont Gaslight bien avant. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop tristes. Sinon, je tenais à vous informer que j'écris aussi une histoire sur un fandom que je viens d'inaugurer : « Matrioshki », vous avez le lien dans mes histoires et vous n'avez pas à avoir vu la série pour lire. C'est magique ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, merci de vos adorables reviews et encore désolé pour les délais. **D. Would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaslight<strong>

**ϟ**

**Chapitre 20 : « L'impasse du Tisseur » **

Hypérion écouta, abasourdi, Harry Potter lui expliquer sa théorie farfelue. Mais il avait l'air si sûr de lui, si déterminé, qu'Hypérion n'osa l'interrompre. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant moldu de Londres, à l'abri des regards.

Draco n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début. Hypérion pensait, au départ, qu'il s'agissait d'un tête à tête. Pourtant, son frère n'avait pas l'air très bavard, au contraire... à croire que Draco se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ici. Il jetait de temps à autre des oeillades à la serveuse qui mastiquait bruyamment un chewing-gum en comptant ses pourboires.

Hypérion passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se concentrer sur les propos que tenait le Survivant. Seuls les mots « complot », « Ministère de la Magie », « ignominie » firent échos dans son esprit. D'après ce que Hypérion avait saisi, Harry ressentait une hargne sans pareille contre le monde magique et il se demandait si Draco l'avait saisi.

– La magie noire, la magie blanche, prononça Harry après avoir bu une gorgée de café, c'est une pure connerie. Ça n'existe que dans la tête des gens. À la base, la magie est neutre, elle n'a pas de maître. Jouer avec elle et même l'utiliser, c'est dangereux, crois-moi.

– La magie est puissance, grommela Draco en se massant les tempes. Rappelle-toi-en. Et je ne crois pas que beaucoup de gens seront prêts à te suivre dans ton délire utopique, Harry.

– Harry ? nota Hypérion. Et comment tu sais ce qu'il compte faire ?

Draco poussa un soupir et avoua :

– Depuis quelques jours, je peux continuellement lire dans ses pensées... et figure-toi que ce n'est pas toujours rose. En plus de ça... Oui, tais-toi Harry. Je le sais bien et... Putain, laisse-moi finir !

La serveuse leva son nez en trompette de ses billets froissés et les regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Une légère rougeur s'installa sur les joues de son petit frère. Eh bah, maintenant ils parlaient tout seul ou avec son double.

– Tu vois, s'écria Draco en se penchant vers lui. Je l'entends dans ma tête !

Harry arbora un sourire narquois.

– Même quand j'essaie de dormir je l'entends ! C'est absolument horrible !

– Tu ne penses pas l'avoir mérité, Malfoy ?

– Absolument pas, se défendit-il. Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas hautement trahi le Ministère et collaborer avec l'ennemi !

– Hey ! De quoi vous parlez au juste ?

Draco et Harry s'envoyèrent un regard noir.

– C'est juste que... que maintenant que cette... connexion existe... notre lien s'intensifie. Au départ, je me sentais juste bien quand il était dans la même pièce, puis complet. Après ça, j'ai eu besoin d'être complet avec lui... d'une manière physique. Ensuite, je ressentais ces émotions fortes de temps à autre et ça a été de plus en plus régulier. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas des émotions qu'il ressent maintenant, mais que Harry a ressenti dans le passé, tu vois. Mais ça a toujours une signification.

Hypérion se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

– Tu veux dire que si Harry a été heureux il y a cinq ans jour pour jour et que toi aussi... tu vas en quelque sorte ressentir ça en double ?

– Exactement, confirma Harry. Enfin, ça c'est de sa faute moi je dis. Il n'avait pas qu'à voler mon âme.

Hypérion recracha le contenu de son chocolat chaud sur la table et la serveuse l'insulta de gros porc.

– Il a QUOI ?

– T'affole pas, on va trouver une solution, murmura Draco. Et c'est là que tu interviens ! On s'était dit que si tu as vraiment en toi la magie de Hermione, Harry et moi on pourrait utiliser cette machine pour que je lui rende sa magie... parce que l'âme et la magie chez un sorcier sont étroitement liées, non ?

– Mais l'âme et la magie... ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Tu crois qu'ils m'ont fait une piqûre pour me transférer l'âme de sa meilleure amie ? L'âme ça n'a pas réellement de substance. Ça n'a pas vraiment de lieu de prédilection... c'est... c'est...

– On sait tout ça, rétorqua Harry. Mais Draco ne veut plus être l'hôte de mon âme et moi je ne veux pas la récupérer. Même si c'est plaisant de pouvoir être dans sa tête, je dois avouer que c'est un peu pénible qu'il ait accès à mes souvenirs à loisir.

– Tu... Tu vois aussi dans son passé ?

Draco acquiesça.

– Et parfois c'est horrible, glapit-il. Je l'ai vu embrasser Cho Chang.

Harry lui envoya un coup dans les côtes tout en souriant légèrement.

– Non mais vous êtes absolument inconscient ! s'emporta Hypérion, les yeux exorbités. On ne joue pas avec ça. L'un comme l'autre vous risquez très gros : un corps ne peut pas supporter deux âmes et en avoir aucune c'est sacrifier son humanité. Vous allez exploser au bout d'un moment. Ça va au-delà du monde magique, ça touche quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime que ça.

– Oh, au fait Harry, coupa Draco, je t'ai vu faire ta première fois avec Ginny. Tu t'y prenais vraiment comme un manche...

– NON MAIS VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ ? explosa Hypérion en enflammant le store du restaurant.

La serveuse gémit de terreur et attrapa l'extincteur et étouffa le feu. Le feu n'avait pas de flammes rougeoyantes. Le feu était bleu.

– Alors, reprit Harry à voix basse, tu penses toujours que tu n'as pas la magie de Hermione en toi ?

– Draco m'a dit que lui aussi mettait le feu aux objets lorsqu'il venait d'avoir ses pouvoirs, tout petit.

– Oui, mais moi les flammes étaient normales...

Hypérion baissa les yeux.

– Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me répugne l'idée de savoir que j'ai un morceau mort greffé à moi.

– Bienvenue au club, chantonna Harry en savourant une gorgée de café. Mais toi, au moins, tu n'étais pas un Horcruxe, même si c'est tout de même pas loin. Est-ce que parfois tu sens que ta personnalité change ?

– Absolument pas. Toujours pareil même avec les pouvoirs.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois hommes.

– Oh, Harry, tais-toi, bordel, lâcha Draco d'un air absolument exaspéré.

– Je n'ai pas parlé, mentit-il.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit l'autre, l'index sur la tempe. Quoiqu'il en soit... Hypérion, l'heure est grave. Parfois, je deviens Harry... Quand je marche dans la rue, j'ai une sorte de... projection astrale. Je deviens vraiment lui et plus moi. J'ai conscience de cette double identité, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Je dois simplement attendre que l'ancien Harry me laisse revenir dans mon corps originel. Et puis, parfois, je suis tenté d'intervenir... de rassembler mes forces et de guider l'intuition de Harry vers un endroit plutôt qu'un autre.

– Ne fais pas ça, grogna le Survivant. Si tu me guides dans une direction... enfin, si tu guides l'ancien moi quelque part, tu risques de changer notre présent et notre histoire.

– Ah, et même si je peux sauver Hermione ? Parce que j'ai aussi revu l'attentat et je sais maintenant que Queen était complice avec le Premier ministre moldu. C'est lui qui a créé le portail antiagression autour d'eux. Et dire que j'ai couché avec ce connard, maugréa-t-il.

– Et j'imagine que si tu t'en es rendu compte, c'est parce que tu as eu le point de vue de Harry dans le déroulement des choses ? devina Hypérion. Ça devient tordu cette affaire. Il faut que tu lui rendes son âme. Il doit bien y avoir un truc pour conjurer le sort ou quelque chose.

– Hermione, elle, aurait trouvé une solution, fit remarquer Harry.

– A ce point ?

– Sa tête était énorme, appuya Draco.

– Vous n'avez pas essayé de contacter son fantôme ? Vous êtes sorciers – enfin, on l'est maintenant tous – vous devriez savoir faire ce genre de chose.

– Pour contacter un fantôme, il faudrait qu'il accepte de laisser une trace sur terre comme signe de mission inachevée... Il faut qu'il lui reste quelque chose à faire sinon il passe au-delà du voile, explicita Harry. Hermione n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses décisions. Je suis certain qu'elle est vraiment partie.

– Si dans le monde sorcier on peut voler une âme de diverses façons, on peut forcément la récupérer.

– Il y a un moyen, rétorqua Draco. Je dois tuer quelqu'un et placer l'âme de Harry dans un objet. En faire un Horcruxe, comme ça j'en serai débarrassé à jamais. Mais, avec les aurors qui me pistent et veulent m'enfermer au moindre prétexte, ça refroidit.

– Il faut absolument que ce soit toi le meurtrier ? Tu ne peux pas attendre que quelqu'un ait un accident ? ou zoner dans un hôpital et attendre que quelqu'un meurt ? proposa Hypérion.

– Ce serait trop facile. Tu vois vraiment Voldemort siroter un thé chaud près d'un bloc d'opératoire et demander tous les quarts d'heure si le patient a claqué ? Non, ça doit être sanglant, sinon ce n'est pas fun, t'imagine bien.

– Donc pas d'Hocruxe, résuma Hypérion. Et pourquoi pas un Détraqueur. Tu le laisses t'embrasser et... et il sera tellement apaté de sentir deux âmes dans un même corps que ça sera rapide !

– On y a aussi pensé, coupa Harry. Mais si nous faisons cela, nous n'aurons aucune idée de quand s'arrête l'âme de Draco de la mienne. Et plus nous attendons, plus elles se mêlent.

– O.K... Votre cas est désespérant, vous le savez j'espère ? Draco, tu as utilisé quoi pour lui voler son âme ?

– Une incantation de spoliation d'identité avec un pentagramme. Sauf que ça a très mal tourné. On y avait emmené un Détraqueur pour lui voler ses souvenirs, mais la formule n'a pas été effective. Le détraqueur a été lâché sur Harry et il a piqué son âme. Je sais, c'est con mais c'est vraiment comme ça, que ça s'est produit. J'ai tenté de faire un autre pentagramme et d'inverser la formule, mais rien à faire. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus dingue dans tout ça ? C'est que même si j'ai conscience qu'avoir deux âmes est mal, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de m'en débarrasser. J'aime bien... enfin... je crois aimer ressentir ce que je ressens. Je commence à m'y habituer.

– Donc tu n'es qu'un gros voyeur qui apprécie me voir dans des moments intimes avec mon ex ? Toujours agréable à entendre.

Draco lui envoya un doigt d'honneur et Hypérion sourit.

– Alors maintenant, vous n'avez tellement plus de solutions que vous envisagez de vous tourner vers la technologie moldue... Eh bah, si c'est pas beau tout ça.

– Mais toutes les pistes magiques ne sont pas écartées. On en a peut-être encore une.

Harry se racla la gorge.

– Avant de mourir, Hermione m'avait parlé d'un ouvrage que Rogue a écrit durant le règne de Lord Voldemort...

– On a le droit de dire son nom maintenant ?

Draco haussa des épaules.

– On voudrait se rendre chez lui et se servir de toi comme radar. Je suppose que si tu as la magie d'Hermione en toi, tu as aussi hérité de son intuition.

– Je résume : vous voulez que je vous accompagne chez un mec décédé pour fouiller dans ses affaires en utilisant un supposé don que je n'ai peut-être même pas... le tout pour vous aider à scinder vos âmes qui ont l'air de bien batifoler ensemble ? Vous foutez de ma gueule.

Hypérion attrapa sa veste et sortit du café en déposant plusieurs pièces sur la table.

– Hé, attends ! s'écria Draco.

– On ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, grogna Harry en l'empoignant par le col.

Hypérion sentit alors quelque chose le tirer vers le haut et une étrange sensation de compression au niveau de la cage thoracique. Finalement, ses pieds s'abattirent brutalement sur le sol et il toussa bruyamment.

– Bienvenue, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, chantonna Harry en désignant d'un geste de la main une vieille bâtisse de briques usées.

– Bande de tarés ! Je vous ferai dire que c'est un kidnapping !

– Oh, ça va, on a des notions de droit nous aussi, fit remarquer Draco. Poussez-vous, je vais ouvrir la porte.

– Ah, parce que tu as la clef ?

– J'ai mieux que ça.

Draco remonta sa manche gauche, dévoilant sa Marque des Ténèbres. Une légère lueur rouge illumina la porte qui se déverrouilla. Impressionné, Harry la poussa et un nuage de poussière s'éleva.

– C'était courrant chez les Mangemorts de bloquer les portes ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne n'arrivait à entrer dans sa baraque. Après toi...

Hypérion fronça des soucils. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient inséparable et complices ?

La demeure de Severus Rogue ressemblait curieusement à son bureau à Poudlard : les murs tapissés d'ouvrages anciens et de bocaux aux contenus douteux.

– _Récurvite_ ! lança Draco afin d'éliminer la poussière.

Aussitôt, la pièce fut d'une propreté étincelante qui enlevait à cette maison son originel charme lugubre. Apparemment, Draco était particulièrement doué pour les sorts ménagers. Hypérion n'avait pas de baguette mais parvenait – grâce à la concentration plutôt élevée de magie dans son corps – a produire une source de lumière sans le moindre support. Il lui suffisait de passer son doigt sur les bougies pour qu'elles s'embrasent aussitôt d'une flammèche bleuâtre.

– Alors, dit-il, vous avez une petite idée d'à quoi ressemble ce livre qui peut vous aider ?

– Il était ensorcellé pour retourner à son envoyeur. Après la mort d'Hermione, on l'a cherché dans ses affaires et on suppose que le livre est retourné d'où il venait, par sécurité. Ron a fouillé pour moi le bureau de Rogue à Poudlard, sans succès. Alors je suppose que maintenant il est là, quelque part. Rogue était le bras-droit de Voldemort et un expert en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il doit sans doute en savoir des tonnes sur les âmes et comment tout ça fonctionne. J'imagine qu'un jour où l'autre il a décidé de consigner tout ce qu'il savait à ce propos quelque part... journal, correspondance, peu importe.

– Et dis-moi, reprit Hypérion, pourquoi tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de ton âme ? Ça t'apporte quoi ?

– La paix. C'est tout ce que ça m'apporte. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens bien, et... incroyablement libre depuis que je ne ressens que les choses par petites doses. Quand Draco se sera débarrassé de mon âme, je serai sans doute l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

– Dis-moi, il est conscient que ça risque de changer sa nature profonde comme c'est en train de le faire en ce moment ?

Draco fit non de la tête et soupesa un volume.

– On est dans de beaux draps, souffla Hypérion. Au fait, tu sais, je crois que mes pouvoirs se développent : de temps à autre, mes cheveux virent au blond, exactement comme les tiens. Mon père... enfin Amos, m'a dit qu'il est fort probable que j'ai du sang de Métamorphomage qui n'attendait que d'être révélé.

– Nymphadora Tonks, une de nos cousines, l'est aussi. Tout comme son fils Teddy (Draco baissa la voix d'une octave) : Harry est son parrain, d'ailleurs.

Les deux frères continuèrent de fouiller les étagères en partageant quelques anecdotes sur leur enfance : par exemple, Hypérion apprit que son cadet avait été frappé pour avoir écouté de la musique moldue en cachette et que son plus grand rêve était de devenir poursuiveur d'une grande équipe de Quidditch.

– Alors tu vois, poursuivit-il, je faisais l'enfer à Harry pour le battre à Poudlard. En cinquième année, on s'est même battu sur le terrain parce que j'avais insulté ses parents, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

– Sympa de le rappeler, maugréa Harry qui épluchait depuis un petit moment une liasse de parchemins.

– Hey, regardez ce que je viens de trouver, s'exclama Draco en brandissant un petit livre à la couverture duveteuse. Un livre de conte pour enfants.

– Si c'est Beedle le Barde, merci bien, j'ai eu ma dose, grommela Harry.

– J'adorais les contes de Beedle, ajouta Hypérion sans se préoccuper de sa remarque. Avec Cédric, on les réclamait souvent à nos parents.

Draco eut un étrange pincement au cœur : tout ce que Hypérion avait vécu avec Cédric, il aurait dû le vivre avec lui. Tous les deux de la même famille. Tous les deux de parfaits étrangers.

– Je ne connais pas ce conte, continua Hypérion. Et puis c'est qui Lily ?

Harry arbora un air subitement grave et Draco lui arracha pratiquement le livre des mains et lut à voix haute :

**« L'enfant qui guidait les lucioles »**

_Il était une fois, une jolie sorcière qui se maria avec un riche sorcier de la région. Forts de leur union, ils décidèrent d'unir leur clan en ayant un enfant. « Quoi de plus beau pour sceller à jamais la magie, disait la mère de la sorcière ». À maintes reprises, ils essayèrent de fonder une famille, en vain. Lassé et triste de ces échecs successifs, le jeune époux se rendit chez un mage très puissant afin de conjurer le mauvais sort. Il lui remit une fiole dans laquelle sommeillait de la poussière de lune avec laquelle il devrait couvrir sa femme à la nuit tombée. Le sorcier s'exécuta et, neuf mois plus tard, un enfant naquit. Il était parfait..._

– I-Il n'y a pas de suite, prononça douloureusement Draco. Il y a juste écrit : « Severus, j'essaie d'écrire mes propres contes pour Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il lise certaines histoires affreuses qu'on trouve dans la plupart des bibliothèques. J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour imaginer les choses. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de te voir Severus. N'oublie pas que tu es le bienvenue à la maison. J'ai fait promettre à James de ne pas... »

Draco se tut un bref moment puis reprit :

– Elle m'a abandonné. Elle m'a laissé tout seul alors qu'elle aurait pu... elle aurait pu... je ne sais pas... elle aurait pu essayer de s'en aller. Maman m'a laissé tout seul dans le monde de la magie.

– Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? relativisa Hypérion. Tu... Oh, je vois.

Derrière eux, Harry avait les poings serrés et fit brusquement volte-face.

– Les gars, je crois que votre lien devient un peu trop étroit pour être gérable. Le don d'empathie est extrêmement dangereux.

– Et tu crois que je fais exprès d'être submergé par ses putains d'émotions ! explosa Draco.

– Là, je te reconnais.

– Désolé.

Les trois continuèrent de fouiller, mais durent s'admettre finalement vaincus. Soudain, un bruit métallique attira leur attention. Harry dégaina sa baguette et les deux autres fermèrent la marche. Dans une des chambres, trônait sur le bureau un perchoir sur lequel se tenait une grande chouette effraie au plumage blanc étincelant.

– Hedwige ! s'écria Harry, éberlué. Comment... Comment...

Folle de joie, Hedwige s'envola dans la pièce, pinça affectueusement le doigt de son maître à l'aide de son bec puis se posa sur son épaule.

– La loi élémentaire de Grant, diagnostiqua Draco en s'aprochant des écuelles. Il a jeté un puissant sortilège de nourriture et d'eau perpétuelle pour la maintenir en vie. J'imagine qu'elle sortait de temps à autre par la cheminée.

– Et pourquoi elle n'a pas essayé de me retrouver ? demanda Harry.

– Je l'ignore, admit Draco. Peut-être qu'elle t'imaginait perdu, comme toi tu l'as pensais perdue...

Il s'approcha de lui et dit à voix basse :

– Tu te souviens de ce premier jour sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Tu étais sans doute l'enfant le plus heureux du monde, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te refuses ce bonheur désormais ? La magie ce n'est pas forcément le mal, c'est aussi...

– Oh et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa clairement un « j'abandonne » avant de quitter la chambre. Le Survivant resta un long moment avec sa chouette à caresser distraitement ses plumes et tenta de se remémorer sa première année à Poudlard, probablement une des plus fantastiques de toutes. En redescendant à l'étage inférieur, Hypérion avait les bras chargés de babioles :

– C'est pour toi. Je crois que Rogue aurait aimé que tu les ai, expliqua-t-il. Ça concerne ta mère. J'imagine que si tu comprends un peu mieux ton parcours et qui elle était, ça t'aidera à mieux accepter ta condition de sorcier malgré tout ce que tu as traversé. Mes parents disent qu'Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il a sans doute fait pas mal d'erreurs. Mais... si on regarde bien dans le fond, c'est vrai que l'amour est le plus grand des pouvoirs. Et... Et si tu retrouves un peu d'amour propre, peut-être que ton âme elle... enfin elle retrouvera sa place. Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

Harry haussa des épaules.

– Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous laisse ici. J'aimerai passer près de la maison de ma mère... enfin, dans la Pensine de Rogue, j'ai vu où elle vivait, mais je n'ai jamais osé m'en approcher.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent et le laissèrent s'en aller, Hedwige toujours sur son épaule.

– Bon, on y va aussi ? lança Draco en sortant sa baguette magique. Je te raccompagne chez... chez toi ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me présenterais pas tes amis ?

– Quels amis ? Oh, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy... Mmh, disons que c'est compliqué. Depuis que l'âme de Harry gagne du terrain, je ne m'entends de moins en moins bien avec eux. Des trucs tout à fait ordinaires sont de beaux prétextes pour leur sauter à la gorge et je déteste cette sensation. Par exemple, l'autre fois ils ont jeté un sortilège d'Oubliette à un moldu... Hayden, je crois et ça m'a mis dans une colère noire sans savoir pourquoi. L'âme d'Harry encore une fois.

– Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

– Ca serait un peu mégalo de dire ça vu que j'ai une partie de lui en moi.

– Non, ce que je veux dire, nuança Hypérion, c'est que tu te préoccupes de lui, de sa santé.

– Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Draco déposa sa main sur son épaule et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

><p>Le pendentif de Draco se mit à chauffer au cours de la soirée. Harry l'appelait auprès de lui. L'ancien directeur du Département de Reconstruction hésita de longues secondes avant de le rejoindre. Il arriva dans une pièce plutôt sombre aux longs rideaux de velours vert émeraude.<p>

Sur un des murs était collé une immense tapisserie. Draco n'eut pas plus le temps de l'étudier qu'une voix s'éleva à l'endroit où se trouvait le canapé :

– Je suis allé au Terrier, tout à l'heure. Ron a l'air en colère contre moi, il dit qu'il ne me reconnaît plus.

– Ah, et c'est grave ? répondit-il. Je veux dire... Ron et toi vous vous êtes disputés plusieurs fois déjà.

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais il y avait toujours Hermione pour tempérer l'un et ramener à la raison l'autre. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là... le moindre mot, le moindre effort me pèse. J'ai... J'ai l'impression que trop de choses ont changé et que je ne contrôle plus rien, tu vois.

– Et comment vont les autres ?

Harry passa sa main sur sa figure et prononça douloureusement :

– Comme dans un deuil, pourquoi ? Luna est dévastée parce qu'elle vient d'apprendre que Fleur est enceinte et elle compense en travaillant sur son mémoire à propos des enfants fantômes. On en a rapidement parlé et elle m'a dit avoir découvert un truc à propos du Département des Mystères. En cinquième année, j'y avais découvert une arcade avec un voile... et... et j'entendais des voix qui m'appelaient. Les Langues de Plomb ont découvert qu'il s'agit en réalité d'un portail spirituel, qu'on y envoie les âmes. Si on s'infiltre au Ministère, on pourra peut-être y envoyer la mienne pour de bon.

– Hors de question que j'entre par effraction au Ministère de la Magie et de surcroît dans une salle bardée de sortilèges. Je te ferai dire que je sors de justesse d'un procès phénoménal.

– Attends, Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il sera pire selon toi : que tu me suives là-bas ou que je dise à tout le monde ce que tu m'as fait avec tes deux petits copains ?

– Blaise et Théo ne sont pas mes petits copains. O.K. on a exploré notre anatomie ensemble, mais rien qu'aucun Gryffondor n'aurait jamais fait, crois-moi.

– Je suis proche de Ron mais sans doute pas à ce point, avoua le Survivant avec un sourire en coin.

– Et arrête de me voler mes mimiques.

– Et toi les miennes, murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien faire avant d'approfondir le baiser et de commencer à déboutonner leurs chemises...


	21. La croisée des chemins

**Posté le :** 27 Mars 2013. _Une revenante ! _

**Note : **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier vu qu'il marque un autre changement dans l'intrigue. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant mes efforts scénaristiques. Encore merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui rejoignent progressivement l'aventure. J'aimerai pouvoir écrire davantage pour cette histoire mais je n'en n'ai pas le temps avec les partiels qui approchent. Néanmoins, les idées s'agencent. Le pourquoi du comment cette longue absence ? Vu l'intrigue très ressérée et les personnages qui s'agencent, j'ai dû faire un choix et je suis plutôt satisfaite de celui-ci. C'était vraiment la décision qui m'a pris du temps : je l'ai tourné, retourné, et re-retourné dans ma tête. Bon, maintenant je suis fixée et prête à vous la faire partager. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas la fin de ce chapitre trop abrupte. **D. Would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaslight <strong>

****ϟ****

**Chapitre 21 : « La croisée des chemins »**

**H**arry tenait le visage de Draco entre ses mains et ne semblait vouloir le lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Le contact de ses lèvres, de sa peau et de son corps lui avait cruellement manqué. Harry comprenait pleinement ce qu'il voulait dire par « Le besoin de se sentir complet ».

Avec son âme qui se baladait on-ne-sait-où dans les parages, l'absence pouvait s'avérer cruelle. Parfois, Harry regrettait que Draco parte de chez lui et ne reste pas plus longtemps à ses côtés. Il saisit sa main et l'attira en dehors du petit salon. Le couloir était sombre, quelques chandelles aux lueurs vacillantes guidant leurs pas.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Draco s'était cramponné à la nuque de Harry. L'embrasser lui avait incroyablement manqué. Toucher sa peau, ses cheveux, son sexe. Tout. Draco était tellement pris dans le feu de l'action, qu'il fut à peine surpris par le changement de décoration spectaculaire qu'avait subi le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous son pull et Draco le déshabilla progressivement comblé par l'intensité de leur étreinte...

* * *

><p>– Tu sais, prononça Draco la tête posée contre son épaule nue, quand j'étais Mangemort je ne me suis jamais autant détesté. C'est comme si... comme si pendant deux années de ma vie on m'a mis la tête sous l'eau pour m'empêcher de réfléchir. Et quand j'ai pu reprendre ma respiration, c'était trop tard. J'étais allé trop loin. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est d'avoir été déclaré innocent. Parce que je suis tout sauf innocent.<p>

– Alors pourquoi avoir plaidé non-coupable devant le Magenmagot ?

– Mes parents ne supportaient pas l'idée d'enfermement. Pourtant on a été enfermé pratiquement une année entière à cause de ce monstre. Il nous tenait en laisse, tu vois. Mon père était... lobotomisé et soumis à sa volonté. Je l'admirais tellement mon père. Enfin, jusqu'à ce moment-là.

– Je pensais que c'était une fierté pour toi de faire partie de ce groupe, déclara Harry en caressant sa marque sur son avant-bras. En tout cas, tu avais l'air très content de toi en sixième année.

Draco eu un petit rire navré.

– Je n'étais qu'un gamin, Harry. Qu'un putain de gamin. Mais on est un peu pareil tous les deux : on ne nous a pas laissé choisir. Le monde l'a fait pour nous. Je me déteste pour m'être laissé mené par le bout du nez. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas le vrai moi.

– Moi... Je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment. Je veux dire... Le vrai Harry n'est pas celui piégé dans une prophétie. C'est quelqu'un d'autre et... je ne veux pas faire machine arrière alors que je suis sur le point de le découvrir. Ce serait dommage de crever avant.

– Crever ? Qui a parlé de crever ?

– Draco, j'ai le Ministère de la Magie sur le dos. J'ai le Premier ministre moldu qui veut aussi ma peau. J'ai Ron qui trouve que je suis louche et pour couronner le tout, mon âme est coincée dans le corps d'un ex-mangemort qui trouve ça cool de coucher avec moi pour l'amour de l'humanité. Je m'étonne que je n'ai pas explosé plus tôt.

– J'ai toujours été altruiste, tu sais bien. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe.

Harry éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Tu sais, je pense que... que je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Qu'un jour ou l'autre on va découvrir que c'est moi qui aie fait toutes ces saloperies. Je ne veux pas d'un autre scandale médiatique : « Le Survivant, tueur d'aurors d'élite ». Ca s'annonce fameux. Du coup, j'ai deux alternatives : me rendre ou fuir.

– La première option est bien trop gryffondorienne. Tout ça c'est derrière nous, plaisanta à moitié Draco. Si tu vas derrière les barreaux, tu me condamnes à crever et ça c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ton machin qui se trimballe dans mon ventre ou ailleurs.

– Mon truc ? Si je n'avais pas accès à tes pensées, j'aurais suggéré que tu parles d'autres choses que de mon âme, rigola Harry.

– Très spirituel.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel (ou plutôt au plafond horriblement crasseux) et soupira.

– Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Blaise de s'occuper de Queen.

– S'occuper... Tu veux dire... Liquider ?

– Ouais, exactement. Ce salopard a quand même fait entrer des moldus armés dans la maison de mes ancêtres et a saccagé la déco (Il passa outre le décès d'Hermione et de dizaines d'autres d'invités). À cause de lui, ça prendre un sacré paquet de temps avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

– Comment Zabini compte si prendre ?

– C'est un sorcier doué. Il trouvera forcément une solution.

Harry le regarda s'enrouler dans la couverture et marmonner un rapide « Bonne nuit » avant d'agiter sa baguette magique pour que les lumières s'éteignent enfin.

* * *

><p>En effet, Blaise avait trouvé une solution. Le lendemain matin, Hedwige – qui reprenait doucement ses marques au Square Grimmaurd – était revenue avec un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle roucoula un moment lorsque Harry lui offrit du Miamhibou et vint alors se percher sur l'ancien fauteuil préféré de Sirius en se grattant le dessous de l'aile avec son bec.<p>

Le Survivant faillit avaler un morceau de toast de travers lorsqu'en page 3, sur la colonne habituelle réservée aux faits divers, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'épitaphe de Gabriel Queen – avocat émérite de la communauté sorcière et dirigeant du cabinet de Liverpool.

Harry lut rapidement : « _Ce matin aux alentours de cinq heures, la secrétaire de Gabriel Queen découvrit son supérieur figé sur sa chaise, et le teint livide. Aucune trace d'effraction ou de magie n'a été détectée. Il semblerait que le criminel ait agit depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment et aurait disparu peu de temps plus tard. Les systèmes de sécurité n'ont pas été déclenchés et prêteraient à deux hypothèses sur lesquelles travaille activement la brigade de police : il s'agit soit d'un odieux assassinat, soit d'une crise cardiaque. En effet, on aurait trouvé dans son sang une dose incroyable __de Zangrief – cellule souche de la magie primaire. Ainsi, l'inspecteur Robertson pense que le jeune avocat dopait ses performances afin de suivre plusieurs dossiers à la fois. Nous n'en sachons pas plus pour le moment.._. »

Le journal se mit à bouger et un encart publicitaire pour les pastilles pour la gorge la remplaça. Draco s'assit tranquillement en face de lui et beurra ses toasts tout en fredonnant l'hymne de Poudlard.

Harry – en temps normal – aurait trouvé ça horrible que Queen meurt aussi brutalement, mais une partie de lui pouvait d'un moment à l'autre faire un véritable saut périlleux. Queen était mort. Hermione était vengée. Les choses rentraient ainsi dans l'ordre. Sans doute que le Premier ministre moldu le suspecterait... mais peu importe. Ils en étaient désormais débarrassés.

– Tu me passes le café, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry avec nonchalance.

– Quelles sont les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui ?

– Un peu de pluie dans le Sussex.

Draco ne s'en formalisa pas et attrapa le journal avant d'arborer un petit sourire en coin. Il le reposa quelques minutes après et semblait d'excellente humeur.

– Comment Queen et toi, vous...

– On en est arrivé à coucher ensemble ? Un peu comme toi et moi : fâcheux concours de circonstances. J'ai tendance à tomber que sur des détraqués mentaux.

Il ignora le regard parfaitement hostile de Kreatteur et poursuivit :

– Queen a travaillé pour le père de Théodore quelques mois. Ses facultés intellectuelles hors du commun nous ont permis d'établir une stratégie de pointe contre les défenses du Ministère de la Magie. Je... Je ne pourrai pas te dire pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui, pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps malgré nos différences... Mais je ressentais le besoin d'être avec lui pour me débarrasser de toute la culpabilité qui pesait sur mes épaules. Puis j'ai réalisé que Queen n'est qu'une fausse victime : il s'est servi de sa haine pour recréer le monde dont il avait envie. Et au fond, il ne vaut sans doute pas mieux que Voldemort.

Quelque chose ébranla brièvement Harry : certainnement le ton placide avec lequel Draco avait fait ces quelques déclarations, ou peut-être le fait qu'il avait poursuivit le même objectif que Queen durant ces derniers mois. La vengeance.

Se venger à tout prix de la magie parce qu'un groupe isolé seulement nous avait fait du mal. Est-ce une bonne finalité que de choisir d'écraser les autres pour son simple profit personnel ? Plus il essayait d'être différent de Voldemort, plus il lui ressemblait. Par exemple, tous les deux n'avaient plus d'âmes.

– Le cadavre de Queen est encore frais, finit par prononcer Draco le sortant de ses réflexions. Théodore connaît un très bon Langue de Plomb prêt à nous aider dans la soirée... pour le transfert d'âme, juste après l'autopsie. Ni vu ni connu. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, mais je voulais que tu saches que j'allais me débarrasser de ton truc.

Derrière le ton apparemment froid de Draco se cachait une certaine fragilité. Alors Harry voulut brusquement changer de sujet :

– Et tes parents ? Ils ont finalement décidé d'accepter Hypérion vu qu'il a des pouvoirs ?

– Potter ou l'art et la manière, persifla Draco en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé brûlant. Pour eux, il reste un Cracmol. La technologie moldue ne pourra rien y changer. J'ai réfléchi, tu vois. Et je comprends que ça... ce qu'il a dans le sang, c'est une putain d'erreur de la nature. Il n'est pas fait pour être sorcier. Non pas qu'il n'a pas les capacités de gérer ses nouveaux dons... Mais, sa vie d'avant lui manque. À cause des conneries qu'il y a tout autour de nous, on empêche des gens de vivre tranquillement. De vivre comme ils avaient décidé de le faire bien longtemps auparavant. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Hypérion soit heureux de sa nouvelle condition et d'avoir retrouvé sa « famille ».

Draco fit le geste des guillemets avec ses doigts et prononça ce dernier mot avec tout le cynisme du monde. Harry se demandait comment il gérait le fait de découvrir que ses parents s'étaient cruellement débarrassé de leur aîné sur le simple prétexte que ce dernier était Cracmol. Est-ce que ce genre de pratique était courante chez les sorciers ?

La seule personne qui puisse lui répondre et avec un semblant honnêteté c'est sans aucun doute Mrs Weasley. Mais vu ses rapports conflictuels avec Ron et les divers grigris et alarmes entourant la maison, la seule absence de son âme ferait sauter la ribambelle de strutoscopes étalés dans l'entrée.

Harry se massa les tempes : l'idée qu'un Langue de Plomb le débarrasserait à tout jamais de son âme aurait dû le réjouir, mais elle ne laissait qu'une sensation désagréable de vide. Ce vide devenait un peu trop fréquent avec le temps. Par exemple, hier soir, il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose de similaire à sa première fois avec Draco.

Or, cette fois-ci, il se sentait presque anesthésié de ses caresses. Être un parfait mort-vivant devait sans doute avoir ses inconvénients... Et Harry ne s'était pas préparé à celui-ci. D'un mouvement de la baguette magique, la vaisselle se mit à trottiner gaiement et s'envola jusqu'à l'évier où elle se savonna et se rinça d'elle-même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand tu seras libre ? Je veux dire... sans âme. Détraqueur, quoi.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et attendit que Kreatteur quitte la cuisine pour murmurer :

– J'irai... J'irai lancer un sortilège d'Imperium au Ministre moldu pour qu'il arrête ses conneries et ensuite... ensuite je mettrai en scène ma propre mort.

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds.

– Tu comptes te faire passer pour mort ? répéta-t-il stupidement. Mais... Mais les gens vont griller au moins cent fusibles si tu disparais. Tu es devenu l'icône de toute une génération ! Tu es Harry Potter, merde !

– Tu ne diras rien, pas vrai ?

– Alors là, hors de question que tu m'embarques dans un nouveau merdier. Je te ferai dire que j'ai les Aurors sur le dos, la brigade de police sur le dos, le Magenmagot sur le dos, la sûreté du territoire sur le dos, l'association antiterrorisme sur le dos et...

– J'ai compris, chuchota Harry. Mais je pensais que c'était une bonne façon d'en finir. Là où j'irai, personne ne pourra me rattraper ou me dire que je suis telle personne. J'ai envie d'être Harry. Juste Harry.

– Harry... tu n'es vraiment pas heureux comme sorcier ?

– Je pensais que c'était les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Mais je me suis trompé. Je crois que le meilleur m'attend.

– Ah, et comment en profiter si tu es strictement incapable de ressentir les choses ? fit remarquer Draco.

Il se leva brusquement et avant de quitter la cuisine, il s'exclama :

– Tu aurais pu avoir_ au moins _la gentillesse de simuler pendant que je me donnais du mal pour _te_ faire plaisir !

Il monta furieusement les escaliers et Harry soupira en tentant de fermer son esprit. Il n'était pas question de jeter de l'huile sur le feu en lui laissant libre-accès à ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Harry fumait tranquillement sa cigarette sur un des bancs du Square Grimmaurd lorsque Draco apparut sur le trottoir d'en face, emmitouflé dans un blouson. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.<p>

– Je suis allé dire au revoir à Hypérion, prononça-t-il.

– Au revoir ?

– Je crois que t'as raison, Harry. Le meilleur... il est devant nous. En rencontrant mon... frère... je me suis aperçu qu'il avait été bien heureux sans magie, que moi avec. C'est peut-être dingue et complètement risqué mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Je veux disparaître sans laisser de trace et refaire ma vie ailleurs.

Harry exhala un nouveau nuage de fumée, incrédule des mots que venait de prononcer Draco. Sur toute la planète, c'était – pour lui – la personne la plus satisfaite de la personne qu'il était. Après tout, il était un Sang Pur, bénéficiait d'une immense fortune et d'un luxueux Manoir... Quelle genre de personne serait prête à faire une croix dessus ?

– J'ai vraiment bien réfléchi, tu sais, depuis hier. Je pense que c'est faisable si on prévoit tout correctement. Je n'ai rien dit à Blaise, Théodore et Pansy mais je crois qu'ils comprendront que ce n'était pas qu'un accident...

– De quoi ?

Dracou soupira et ouvrit un plan du Chemin de Traverse :

– Ici, on sortira du Chaudron Baveur en se disputant très fort. Et... Et je te provoquerai en duel. Si on consomme un peu d'Astra, on pourrait avoir assez de pouvoirs pour que cela soit spectaculaire.

– L'Astra ?

– La drogue que Théo et moi on a découverte. Ça catalyse les facultés magiques et décuple la force par dix environ... Enfin bref. On s'affronte et à la fin, on... on en finit par un sort de disparition et ça raye toute cette zone du quartier. J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas habité. Les gens diront qu'on était deux sorciers très puissants, que ça a mal tourné...

Harry trouvait le scénario de Draco étonnant similaire avec le « décès » de Peter Pettigrow et se demandait s'il s'en était largement inspiré.

– Après, continua-t-il, on pourra partir exactement où on en a envie, comme on a envie. On pourra toujours utiliser la magie, mais à petite dose. Il faudra juste qu'on prenne de nouvelles identités.

Que Draco dise à haute voix leur projet le rendait encore plus réel et terrifiant.

– Et pour mon âme ? On va toujours voir le Langue de Plomb ?

– Quelques jours après notre décès, on va voir O'Fustfill, on s'infiltre dans son bureau et on le tue. On place ton âme dans son cadavre, on repart, ils l'enterrent et on en reparle plus.

Harry écrasa sa cigarette et regarda le calme du square tout autour. C'est vrai que ça serait sympa une vie comme les autres. Pourtant, il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien motiver Draco à faire un choix similaire au sien...

* * *

><p>– <em>Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas libéré Kreatteur<em>, dit Draco en déposant sa pinte de Bièreaubeurre.

– _Tu admettras que ça ferait suspect juste quelques heures avant ma mort. _

Leur petite conversation mentale s'éternisait depuis de longues minutes et Harry et Draco se jetaient de fréquents coups d'oeil. Tout était prêt pour leur prochaine vie, mais aucun des deux n'avait jusqu'ici le courage de faire le premier pas. Brusquement, Harry bondit sur sa chaise et vociféra :

– Eh, toi, sale connard ! Regarde pas dans ma direction !

– Me parle pas comme ça, espèce de sale Sang-Mêlé, cria Draco en dégainant sa baguette.

Il l'agita et Harry se retrouva propulser hors du Chaudron Baveur, sur les fesses.

– _Merde... T'aurais pu trouver un sort moins douloureux._

– _Et que ça soit moins crédible ? Ah, ça, non jamais Potter._

– RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR ! hurla Harry en commençant à lui lancer de nombreux sorts d'attaque.

Des étincelles de lumière jaillirent de sa baguette et Draco évita ses sortilèges avec aisance et expérience des combats. Le fait de s'être injecté de l'Astra augmentait considérablement ses réflexes et la puissance de ses coups, les rendant à proprement parlé spectaculaires. Ce qui était grisant, c'était cette énergie, ce flux qui glissait entre leurs baguettes : Ollivander avait raison. Il y avait un lien incontestable entre ces deux-là. Un lien unique.

– _Prépare-toi à mourir_.

Et alors, un éclair aveuglant l'éblouit suivit de peu par une détonation assourdissante. Harry eut tout juste le temps de sentir la paume tiède de Draco se refermer sur la sienne et la sensation désagréable du transplanage. Puis plus rien. Plus rien – non rien – ne le retiendrait auprès de la communauté magique.

D'ici quelques minutes, les habitants du Chemin de Traverse et tous ses amis découvriraient catastrophés que Draco Malfoy l'avait soit disant tué. Pendant ce temps, lui, il pourrait enfin vivre comme il l'avait toujours entendu : libre de toutes responsabilités.

* * *

><p>L'odeur de la mer emplit les poumons de Harry qui se redressa et éclata de rire en voyant l'onde s'agiter quelques mètres en contrebas.<p>

– On l'a fait ! s'écria-t-il.

– Pas si vite. Viens par-là on doit changer nos identités.

Draco avait étudié lors de sa formation de Mangemort les procédés pour changer d'apparence et était devenu un des experts. Harry se souvient d'ailleurs encore de la fois où il avait modifié ses traits et sa carrure pour qu'il devienne son « cousin Otto » lors de sa première soirée au Gaslight.

Draco suivait scrupuleusement ses indications et Harry grandit d'au moins cinq centimètres, devint châtain et ses yeux virèrent à un bleu terne, presque impersonnel. Draco regrettait ce choix de soudaine banalité, mais il valait mieux ne pas avoir un physique hors du commun pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi. Et puis, il se fera sans doute à l'idée de devoir embrasser le type en face de lui et non Harry.

Il balaya cette pensée de son esprit et se concentra sur sa propre apparence : Draco préféra de loin rester blond, mais d'une couleur un peu plus ordinaire que celle d'avant. Ses yeux virèrent aux marrons et son nez était désormais légèrement retroussé.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle... Mmh, j'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant. Ça fait juste trop bizarre.

– Ouais, c'est sûr.

Il sortit de son petit sac en peau de moke que Hagrid lui avait offert des vêtements rétrécis et ils se déshabillèrent malgré le froid et la pluie glacée qui commençait à tomber.

– Je nous ai fabriqué des faux papiers, éluda Draco. Dès que tu auras choisi ton nom, il s'inscrira sur tous les dossiers du gouvernement moldu.

– Comment est-ce que...

– Un avantage d'avoir pleinement assumé sa carrière de Directeur du Département de Reconstruction. Et puis, Hypérion m'a expliqué brièvement comment ils faisaient avec les Cracmols pour les insérer. Je m'en suis inspiré.

Une fois complètement vêtus de jeans et de leur sweat-shirt, Harry et Draco restèrent un long moment silencieux : ils étaient désormais d'autres personnes complètement ordinaires, sans attaches. Rien ne pourra les faire revenir à la triste réalité de leur existence.

Harry ne pouvait pas bien savoir si Draco avait pris cette décision pour lui, ou parce qu'il en avait marre de la tournure que prenait son existence, mais maintenant qu'il était là, ça lui faisait du bien de ne plus se savoir seul face à cette nouvelle aventure. Désormais, le monde était à eux.

– Que fait-on maintenant ?

– On peut commencer par descendre cette colline, répondit Harry en lui prenant la main.


	22. Le Miroir du Risèd

**Posté le : **9 Mai 2013. _I will survive !_

**Note : **Oui, je sais (et je répète ça tout le temps maintenant). Je taaaaaarde à écrire la suite et fin de cette fic. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais très décidée et inspirée. Bon, plus que deux chapitres avant la toute fin (puisque je m'arrête au chapitre 24). Ça va me faire un peu bizarre de l'achever celle-là quand même. Je m'étais attachée à tous les personnages et les intrigues etc. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand arrivera l'avant-dernier chapitre mais sachez simplement que je suis désormais en vacances donc pleeeeein de temps pour écrire. En parlant d'écriture vous avez ma new fic « NYX IS WATCHING YOU » (qui est encore un drarry, oui madame). Donc bon, si vous vous ennuyez, c'est là et ça attend vos avis. Je sais que les chapitres de « Gaslight » sont un peu plus courts depuis quelques temps mais étant donné que c'est le dénouement, je m'attarde davantage sur les résolutions d'intrigues etc. Vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses que vous souhaitez (j'adore faire des fins « ouvertes » où le lecteur peut s'imaginer la suite). Pour le reste, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley ». Bise, **D Would**.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT <strong>

****ϟ****

**Chapitre 22 : « Le Miroir du Risèd » **

**L**a main de Harry dans la sienne était rassurante.

En contrebas, le village moldu semblait paisible et accueillant. En transplanant, Drao n'avait pas du tout pensé à cet endroit mais la volonté de Harry les avait guidé jusqu'ici. Ce lieu était a priori parfait, car épargné de la folie dévastatrice du monde sorcier.

Draco se demandait si en cet instant même des gens pleuraient leur perte, se demandaient si c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Mais les voilà partis, et sans doute pour toujours. Afin de réussir leur petite escapade, Draco avait demandé un tout dernier service à Blaise : convertir une partie de son argent sorcier en argent moldu. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec toutes ces choses-là tandis qu'ils réservèrent une chambre dans une auberge. Mais Harry, lui, ne semblait pas avoir oublié ses premiers automatismes.

Il ne manquait pas d'aisance avec les « trucs » moldus. Draco, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui malgré sa petite préparation psychologique. Ça surprit tout de même l'aubergiste de les voir arriver sans aucun bagage : en vérité, Draco avait préalablement pris le soin de rétrécir toutes ses affaires et de les ranger dans un porte-monnaie à compartiments.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il avait hésité à faire de même avec celles de Harry, mais si quelqu'un avait fouillé là-bas, il serait devenu évident qu'il s'agissait d'une fuite.

La chambre qu'on leur avait donné était située dans les combles et il s'en dégageait une odeur de vieux et d'humidité. Draco était tenté de sortir dès à présent sa baguette magique pour y remédier.

– C'est un peu spartiate, fit inutilement remarquer Harry en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit.

– C'est le cas de le dire... Je m'étonne que les moldus ne nous aient pas demandé nos noms pour la réservation.

– Tu n'avais pas vu la pancarte ? Il y avait écrit « discrétion du service » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

– Ah... Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La perspective de se retrouver seul dans une auberge moldu avec le Surivant ne l'enchantait pas grandement. Un silence inconfortable s'étira et Draco fut tout à coup très absorbé par ses ongles soigneusement limés.

– Je veux dire, maintenant qu'on est considéré comme des gens parfaitement normaux. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à gérer ma normalité et ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'on est ici. Tu étais heureux, toi, avant de savoir que tu étais sorcier ?

– J'aurais pu l'être en étant bien entouré, répondit simplement Harry. Maintenant, je pense que ça ira mieux. Je n'aurais plus à me soucier de certaines choses.

Il s'allongea les bras en croix et le lit grinça légèrement.

– Il faudrait que je me trouve un job moldu, prononça Draco, tout à coup anxieux. Je ne saurais jamais comment m'y prendre avec ces gens. Toute cette normalité et cette gentillesse...

Les mots « normal » et « gentil » paraissaient être des injures dans la bouche de ce fin aristocrate. Harry songea, en le voyant se tourner frénétiquement les pouces, que Draco pouvait tomber dans une dépression sans précédent. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, après tout.

Harry aurait dû ressentir quelque chose à l'idée de laisser les Weasley dans un nouveau deuil dévastateur, à la place, ce ne fut que ce vide habituel et si rassurant.

Est-ce que Ron croirait en sa mort ? Est-ce qu'il deviendra plus agressif encore qu'après la perte de Hermione ? Est-ce que Ginny se consolera une bonne fois pour toutes dans les bras de Dean ? Il semblait s'être écoulé une année-lumière depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la toute dernière fois.

– Si l'on veut approcher O'Fustfill et lui prendre sa vie, dit Draco après de longues minutes de silence, il faudra la jouer fine et avoir un plan imparable.

– Je suis d'accord.

Ses doigts vinrent effleurer son dos et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Draco se laissa aller, s'endormant contre lui. Consommer une dose importante d'Astra l'affaiblissait toujours autant.

Oooo

Le lendemain matin, et pour une raison étrange, Harry eut étonnamment froid. Sa peau était gelée et ses lèvres gercées. Il fallut quelques minutes d'adaptation à Harry pour reconnaître l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on partageait son lit avec un parfait inconnu.

Puis tout lui revint au fil des secondes : la fausse dispute, le décès orchestré, le changement d'identité et tout le reste. Harry frissonna de la tête aux pieds comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à parcourir ses membres d'un glaçon sorti tout droit du congélateur.

Ses doigts avaient du mal à remuer et il sentait à peine ses jambes tant elles étaient engourdies. Pourtant, à ses côtés, Draco dormait paisiblement et ne semblait en aucun cas souffrir de cette brusque chute de température. Il était enroulé dans la couverture, une main sous sa joue. Harry la toucha du bout des doigts et Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il le dévisagea puis formula :

– Tu es frigorifié.

Draco alla demander à l'aubergiste du thé et fit couler un bain chaud. Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur et eut la désagréable surprise de voir une couche de glace se former à la surface dès qu'il mit un pied dedans.

Alarmé, il fit un bond en arrière et manqua de glisser sur le côté. On tambourina à la porte et Draco récupéra rapidement le thé. Il tendit une tasse à Harry avec inquiétude et dès que ses doigts la touchèrent, le liquide se mit à geler également.

Le Survivant était désormais prit de terribles secousses et ses lèvres bleuirent tout à coup. La seule once de chaleur qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'alors était au moment où ses doigts étaient entrés au contact du visage de Draco.

– Je suis là, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça douloureusement, toujours pris de spasmes. Rien ne pourrait lui rendre un peu de chaleur. Hypérion avait raison : vivre sans âme était quelque chose de très dangereux. Et là, en sentant son souffle devenir progressivement erratique et en voyant la panique dans les yeux de Draco il comprit que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Il ne ressentirait plus la joie, la quiétude, le plaisir. Rien de ces choses-là... tout ça pour se préserver des choses mauvaises qui l'ont trop longtemps accablées.

Bizarrement, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut l'enterrement de Fred. Le souvenir de ces dizaines de Patronus réveilla une émotion profondément enfouie en Harry et qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis la brusque perte de son âme. Le bonheur.

– Souris, implora Harry d'une voix éraillée. Souris pour moi... parce que tout ira parfaitement bien.

– Non, non ça ne va pas bien. Tu es... Tu es en train de mourir.

Harry toussa violemment et éprouva du mal à respirer, comme le soir où il avait voulu récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor au fond du lac glacé. Tout devenait flou. Il avait beau se débattre et lutter, une force l'entraînait vicieusement dans les tréfonds tout en lui enserrant la gorge. Sa respiration était sifflante et sa tête lui lançait. La voix de Draco n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain, tel le bruissement des feuillages de la forêt de Dean...

ooo

Le pépiement discret des oiseaux fit papillonner Harry des paupières.

Son corps tout entier était engourdi mais pas de la même manière que tout à l'heure : il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Alors, il entreprit de se redresser et regarda un peu autour de lui. La lumière blanche n'était pas aveuglante mais bienfaitrice et agréable.

Elle enveloppait Harry d'un halo tiède et protecteur. En plissant les yeux, Harry comprit que c'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il atterrissait dans cet endroit mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas absolument nu. Il portait le même pyjama que cette nuit, quoiqu'à l'allure plus neuve.

Harry avança de quelques pas et se demanda à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler. Dès lors, son envie se matérialisa en un énorme miroir de plain-pied à quelques mètres de lui. Ce n'était pas un miroir ordinaire, mais celui du Risèd.

Ébahi, Harry s'avança et se contempla : comme il le redoutait, ses traits étaient inexorablement tirés et ses cheveux semblaient ternes. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait l'air aussi fatigué. Il inspira en fermant les yeux et en les rouvrant il tomba sur l'image de Hermione projetée juste à ses côtés. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que ses doigts effleuraient la surface lisse du miroir.

Il savait pertinemment qu'en se retournant, il ne la verrait pas, que tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage et qu'il se réveillairait d'ici quelques secondes délirant et mourant dans les bras de Draco. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe.

– Je suis bien là, Harry, prononça Hermione en s'avançant d'un pas. Tu ne rêves pas.

Harry fit volte-face et constata qu'en effet, sa meilleure amie était aussi réelle que tout le décor qui semblait se mettre en place. Il reconnaissait cet endroit : c'était le vaste parc près de la maison de sa mère qu'il avait pu voir la dernière fois, lors de leur visite à l'impasse du Tisseur.

Il s'y était rendu seul sans nourrir aucune attente mais jamais il n'avait été déçu. Ce lieu était paisible et plein de magie. De la bonne magie.

Hermione portait la même robe bleue que le soir de son assassinat mais aucune tache rouge ne vint la souiller et son teint était resplendissant. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, Harry serait presque heureux de la voir là, dans sa tête.

– Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, finit-il par prononcer.

– Non, non... c'est moi qui suis désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Harry. J'aurais dû finir par le sentir que tu étais différent, même si – au début – les indices étaient insignifiants. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle horreur t'arriverait un jour. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir autant.

– Je ne souffre pas. Tout est bien... parce que je ne ressens plus rien.

– Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je sais que tout est vide et dépourvu de sens. Et ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Tu devrais être malheureux, en colère et terrorisé. Mais tu es juste... un fantôme. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû renoncer à ton humanité.

Il eut un petit rire dépourvu d'humour et contempla ses mains.

– Je suis un meurtrier et je n'ai plus d'âme, résuma-t-il. Je ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort.

– Voldemort, lui, était seul, chuchota-t-elle en les serrant dans les siennes. Il n'avait pas d'amis prêts à se sacrifier pour lui, il n'avait pas... il n'avait pas un centième du peu que tu as aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens de ce que t'avait dit Dumbledore en cinquième année ? Ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui font ce que vous êtes, mais bel et bien vos différences (Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et Harry remarqua qu'elle pleurait : il s'en voulait et se dégoutait de la faire souffrir, même dans l'au-delà). Je sais que tu t'es retrouvé dans une sorte de spirale et que tu n'as pas... enfin, que tu ne voulais plus souffrir comme tu as dû le faire auparavant. Je m'excuse d'être partie si tôt et si brutalement, Harry. Je voulais simplement te protéger comme toi tu l'as fait avec moi à maintes reprises. Et, écoute-moi bien, je ne veux pas que tout ça... que notre lutte contre le Mal, que nos douleurs et pertes n'aient servi à rien.

– J-Je suis désolé, répéta Harry.

– Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est moi... c'est_ nous _qui sommes désolés.

Alors qu'elle disait ça, des volutes de fumée apparurent et les silhouettes de ses parents, de Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks et d'autres encore apparurent. Titubant, Harry se dirigea d'abord vers sa mère et – à sa plus grande surprise – put la toucher. Brusquement, Lily le prit dans ses bras et prononça :

– Harry... Oh, Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as pris les mauvaises décisions. Il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arranger.

– Je t'ai déçu, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu as agi sous l'influence de la magie.

– Est-ce que c'est mal d'y renoncer ?

Il croisa le regard de Sirius et ce dernier répondit :

– On a tous voulu y renoncer un jour.

– On s'imagine que c'est plus facile, ajouta Remus. En vérité, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué de renier sa propre nature. Crois-moi.

– Je te comprends, tu sais, dit son père. Quand Voldemort était à nos trousses quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, j'ai plusieurs fois fait le rêve que la magie n'existe pas pour pouvoir me débarrasser de cette menace. Mais sans ça, tu crois que j'aurais rencontré les personnes que j'aime le plus ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Le soleil se leva sur le parc et une douce chaleur envahit Harry.

– Tu mérites d'être heureux, mon vieux, prononça Fred avec un sourire éclatant. Certainement plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Ma famille sera très triste de t'imaginer mort pour de bon, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites ils finiront par découvrir ce choix et le respecteront. Ron ne sera pas bien quelque temps mais... c'est quelqu'un avec énormément de cœur. Et, ne le lui répète pas mais, tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie.

– On est tous avec toi, appuya Tonks. On sait que tu peux t'en sortir.

Harry leur sourit et contempla le miroir.

Il vit distinctement son reflet arborer un sourire puis fouiller dans une des poches de son pyjama. Comme en première année face à Voldemort, son reflet du Miroir du Risèd en sortit quelque chose : une sphère argentée. Puis, l'autre Harry lui adressa un clin d'oeil et remis la sphère dans sa poche. Harry fit volte-face et constata que Hermione et les autres avaient disparu.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Et aussi brusquement que lui était arrivée cette vision, il s'arracha à celle-ci et sombra dans l'inconnu.

Ooo

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Harry était pris d'une très forte fièvre. Draco ne pouvait pas l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste à cause de leur supposée mort, et de l'autre, il serait inutile de se rendre dans un hôpital moldu car il savait que ce trouble était entièrement dû à la magie.

Il épongea le front de Harry dégoulinant de sueur lorsqu'une sensation désagréable lui enserra le thorax. Draco se crispa et constata que quelque chose s'illuminait et semblait vouloir sortir de ses poumons.

Une sphère argentée en sortit, traversant son corps tel un spectre, et roula quelques secondes devant ses yeux avant de se loger dans la poche de Harry. Brusquement, Draco sut que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait plus l'esprit confus et surtout... surtout, il était désormais incapable de communiquer avec l'esprit de Harry pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

– Harry ? tenta-t-il en tapotant sa joue.

Comme s'extirpant de l'eau, celui-ci respira précipitamment et regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Une chambre... Ah oui, l'auberge.

– Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles. Il s'est... Il s'est passé un truc bizarre tout à l'heure.

La main de Harry plongea dans sa propre poche de pyjama et en sortit la sphère argentée. Il la contempla de ses yeux ébahis puis se redressa.

– Attention, vas-y doucement je te ferai dire que tu étais dans un état déplorable il y a seulement...

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? coupa Harry en tournant l'objet.

Draco poussa un petit soupir et dit :

– Ton âme, je suppose.

Harry resta parfaitement silencieux : en fait, il se doutait bien de ce que cela pouvait être mais il avait jusqu'alors refusé de se l'admettre. D'autant plus que son « rêve » prenait désormais une dimension tout à fait inattendue. Pourquoi Hermione était-elle désolée pour lui ? Faisait-il à ce point pitié depuis qu'il avait « perdu » son âme ?

– Comment est-ce que tu as réussi un tel prodige ?

– Je l'ai simplement rêvé, répondit Harry (et jamais une réponse n'avait été aussi sincère).

Draco s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés sur le matelas, ses yeux ne quittant pas la sphère argentée. Harry remarqua que depuis qu'il la tenait entre les doigts, l'atmosphère semblait bien plus chaleureuse et confortable. La lueur à l'intérieur semblait même impatiente de retourner d'où elle venait et Draco le remarqua.

– Alors dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu as profondément souhaité de la retrouver.

– Sans doute, admit-il avec prudence.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était absolument insensé.

– Incroyable ce que la magie peut faire, hein ?

Harry tourna brusquement la tête.

– Tu peux encore lire dans mes pensées ?

– Non, je ne le peux plus, avoua Draco. Et tant mieux. Mais, à force, j'ai appris à très bien te connaître et ce n'est pas plus mal.

L'autre sorcier finit par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

– Il y avait le Miroir du Risèd là-bas, éclaircit Harry.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

– Moi... Enfin, le moi d'avant.

– Alors ça devait être un très beau rêve, finit par dire Draco en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry serra dans sa paume la sphère afin de se procurer un peu de chaleur. En fermant les yeux, il fut presque certain d'avoir entrevu le visage amical de Hermione lui adresser un dernier signe.


	23. In Memoriam

****Posté le : ****31 Mai 2013. _Bientôt la fin, larmichette. _

****Note :**** Et oui, l'avant-dernier chapitre de Gaslight est enfin là, plus d'un an et demi après le tout début de ce projet très ambitieux. Je tiens à souligner mes engagements du départ : je finis mes fics ! (tant que j'en ai l'énergie, du moins). Je suis très fière d'être arrivée jusque-là et d'avoir préservé la qualité au dépit de la quantité. J'essaierai de vous offrir le dernier chapitre courant juin même si ça risque d'être blindé pour moi. Vous pouvez toujours me rejoindre sur mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » (on oscille désormais autour des 300 membres en fonction des départs et arrivées, such a victory). Je vous remercie pour votre patience sans borne, de vos suggestions, reviews, ajouts en alert et favoris. Sachez que rien ne me fait plus plaisir d'imaginer cette histoire et de voir tout l'engouement qu'elle a pu susciter. J'espère que l'évolution des personnages a été haletante et crédible. Après, ça reste une fanfiction et même si je tente de m'appliquer il ne faudra pas trop chercher à trouver un récit cohérent de bout en bout. J'ai – moi aussi, comme Dumbledore – le droit à l'erreur et l'égarement. Tout ce qui compte, au final, c'est que vous ayez apprécié. Vraiment. Je suis reconnaissante de tout ce que le monde de la fic m'a apporté (surtout que 2013 s'annonce une année bénie des dieux pour moi). Je vous tiendrais bien sûr au courant de mes prochains projets. Sachez seulement qu'en ce moment, je relis le contenu de ma saga (le roman que j'écris depuis des années), et je pense qu'un jour, j'aurais enfin les tripes de le sortir de l'ombre. ****D Would******. **

**Post-scriptum : **Je poste mais je ne me suis pas encore relue (je sais, c'est mal). J'updaterai le document avec les fautes en moins d'ici ce week-end.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>**

****ϟ****

****Chapitre 23 : « In Memoriam »****

**L**e plan qu'ils avaient mis au point était imparable. Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Harry et Draco travaillaient dessus et ils avaient beau mesurer chaque risque et désagrément, il était évident que deux sorciers comme eux parviendraient à maîtriser le Premier ministre moldu.

Toutefois, l'éventualité de se faire prendre restait non-négligeable et Draco ne cessait de vérifier le contenu de leurs sacs. Il en avait préparé un pour Harry et un pour lui contenant le même kit de base : une lampe de poche, un taiser, une corde, une bombe lacrymogène et des farces et attrapes provenant du magasin de Fred et de George (trois doses de Poudre Instantanée du Pérou, une carte de marécage portable, quelques Nougats Néansant, des cachets d'endormissements, deux leurres explosifs, des gants boucliers).

Néanmoins, celui de Harry avait aussi le couteau de Sirius ouvrant quasiment toutes les serrures et la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il leur était impossible d'utiliser eux-mêmes leur magie de crainte d'être identifié, mais ils pouvaient toujours employer celle des autres... Harry espérait juste que George n'ait pas trop d'ennuis après avoir employé ses produits pour commettre un crime.

– Je suis prêt, marmonna Draco après avoir lassé ses baskets. Ces choses moldues à mes pieds ne correspondent pas du tout à mon standing...

– Oui, mais ça sera utile quand on devra s'en aller en quatrième vitesse sans transplaner.

– Je sais. Mais on aurait tout de même pu ensorceller des chaussures italiennes.

– Pas de magie au 10, Downing Street, tonna Harry en glissant la sphère de son âme dans son sac à dos. Et puis, ce ne sont que des chaussures.

Draco eut une expression profondément choquée comme s'il venait de faire un grossier parjure. Il lui envoya une oeillade dédaigneuse avant d'enfiler ses gants boucliers.

– Si je meurs avec ses baskets, je peux te dire que je te ferai la misère dans l'au-delà.

Harry haussa des épaules et ils finirent par s'en aller avec une boule au ventre. Grâce à leurs nouvelles apparences, ils purent aisément se fondre parmi la masse de touristes faisant des photos devant le 10, Downing Street.

Ils avaient fait diverses missions de repérages pour connaître les habitudes des employés de service et ceux du Ministre lui-même. Draco avait remarqué que O'Fustfill était toujours entouré d'au moins deux hommes, très grands et forts. Il savait – pour en avoir entendu parler son père – qu'il y avait toujours un auror d'élite dans le cortège du Premier Ministre moldu afin de le protéger de toute attaque surnaturelle.

Mais en étudiant bien son équipe, ni lui, ni Harry, ne reconnurent un auror du Ministère. Toutefois, ils n'en furent pas étonnés : après l'attentat du Gaslight, il était évident que Shacklebolt ne mettrait jamais un de ses hommes pour protéger le commanditaire de l'assassinat de dizaines de sorciers. En fait, savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de magicien dans les parages était une très bonne chose, au vue de ce qu'ils préparaient. Mais d'un autre, les gardes du corps de O'Fustfill pouvaient s'avérer plus enclins à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, par simple sûreté. Draco n'était pas certain que ses gants boucliers tiendraient le coup face aux balles. Harry disait que son gilet suffirait. Encore une hérésie moldue.

– C'est parti, soupira Harry en sortant un appareil photo ensorcellé de sa poche.

Draco – toujours sous sa nouvelle apparence – se posta juste à côté du garde, le pouce en l'air avec un énorme sourire et Harry appuya sur le bouton. 3... 2... 1... _Clic!_ Quand le flash sortit, la ruelle entière sembla s'immobiliser. Draco regarda prudemment à gauche et à droite et vit des pigeons figés en plein vol à l'approche d'une voiture. Il fit un discret signe de main à Harry pour qu'il s'approche et ils enfilèrent leur cagoule en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la fastueuse maison ministérielle.

Là, les personnes n'étaient pas touchées par le sort. Harry sortit sa cape et l'étendit sur eux. Un majordome passa tout près sans les apercevoir et ils grimpèrent le plus silencieusement possible l'escalier menant au bureau de O'Fustfill. Harry le connaissait très bien pour s'y être déjà rendu. Pour l'instant, cela semblait un peu trop facile... Il sortit de sa poche des Oreilles à Rallonge afin de vérifier si O'Fusfill était bien seul.

– La voie est libre ? chuchota Draco.

– Non, il est avec quelqu'un...

– On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre.

Tout à coup, le majordome surgit à leurs côtés, un plateau-repas avec lui. Draco bénit mentalement les dieux tandis qu'il ouvrait grand la porte – assez pour que Harry et lui entrent sans se marcher dessus et en prenant leur temps.

Dans le petit salon, O'Fustfill était assis dans son large fauteuil vert, un petit garçon sur les genoux. Une femme, qui devait très certainement être la sienne, feuilletait d'un air ennuyé un magazine. Draco et Harry attendirent patiemment que le majordome reparte en faisant une profonde révérence tout en s'en allant. Sur le plateau, il y avait trois bols de soupe. Draco pinça doucement le bras de Harry et l'attira vers ces derniers et déposa des pilules d'endormissement à l'intérieur.

– Tu m'emmèneras à Hong Kong ? demanda le fils de O'Fusfill avec un air ravi. Pour de vrai ?

– Oui, dès que j'aurais mon Congrès, là-bas. Tu vas voir, c'est une très belle ville.

Son épouse prit sa soupe, but lentement quelques gorgées et s'endormit presque aussitôt après l'avoir reposée.

– Elle a l'air toute fatiguée, Maman.

– Oui, admit le Premier Ministre moldu. Tu sais quoi, on va la laisser dormir un peu et nous on va faire une balade dehors.

Harry jeta un regard alarmé à Draco sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ne réfléchissant pas, ce dernier attrapa le bras du petit garçon et le cacha sous la cape, la main sur sa bouche tandis que son père attrapait son manteau. En se retournant, O'Fustfill regarda autour de lui, incrédule puis s'approcha doucement d'un tiroir de son bureau.

– Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça, déclara Harry d'une voix forte.

Au lieu de s'inquiéter, le visage de O'Fustfill s'étira d'un délicieux sourire.

– Je savais que nous allions nous revoir, un jour ou l'autre... Mr Potter. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière contre ? (Harry ne répondit pas) On raconte dans votre monde que vous êtes morts, mais vous savez... moi je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde. Il faudrait être débile pour y croire, de toute manière. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

– La vérité. Et aussi quelques comptes à régler, dit-il, toujours caché sous la cape.

Dans les bras de Draco, le fils du Ministre se débattait en produisant des petits couinements alarmés. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi son père ne regardait jamais dans leur direction. Il mordit la main de Draco à plusieurs reprises, mais ce dernier ne sentit rien grâce à ses gants boucliers.

– La vérité, répéta O'Fustfill. Et à propos de quoi ?

– Pourquoi vous mutilez des Nés-Moldus pour transférer leurs pouvoirs à des Cracmols ? Pourquoi vous persécuter la communauté magique ? Pourquoi vous êtes si pleins de rage ?

– Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà discuté, fit remarquer O'Fustfill en cherchant d'une main tremblante à ouvrir son tiroir.

Brusquement, Harry attrapa un ciseau et le plaça à quelques centimètres de sa main. Les yeux du Ministre et ceux de son fils caché sous la cape avec eux, s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

– Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, ou si vous essayez d'appeler à l'aide, je vous la transperce et ensuite je vous le plante dans le thorax. Et il vous restera juste assez de souffle pour faire vos derniers aveux. C'est clair ?

O'Fustfill acquiesça lentement.

– Où est mon fils ?

– En sûreté, répondit Harry d'une voix froide. Je ne lui ferai rien si vous coopérez gentiment.

– D'-D'accord. Tout ce que vous voudrez. Pas lui... Je... Pas mon fils, supplia le Ministre en regardant – une fois de plus dans la mauvaise direction.

– Est-ce que vous avez fait preuve de cette clémence avec toutes les personnes que vous avez tuées cette nuit-là, au Gaslight ?

– Le Gaslight, répéta le Ministre, ce n'était qu'un lieu de débauche de la soi-disant haute société. Ils piétinaient la bouse, ces aristocrates égocentriques. (Draco se crispa involontairement) Je le leur ai rendu service en mettant fin aux jours de ses individus.

– Oh, vous cro-...

Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase que quatre hommes armés arrivèrent dans la pièce en défonçant la porte. L'un d'entre eux jeta un objet au sol qui émit un rayon bleuâtre. Un détecteur thermique. Ils étaient foutus. Grâce à sa courte formation d'auror, Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il sortit de sa poche la Poudre Instantanée du Pérou et la pièce devint si sombre qu'ils ne purent rien distinguer à moins de cinquante centimètres.

– FERMEZ LES PORTES ! beugla le Ministre entre deux toussotements.

Dès lors, Draco lança deux leurres Explosifs contre une fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Avant de s'élancer dans le vide, il lança un puissant sortilège d'Oubliette au Ministre afin qu'il n'ait plus aucun souvenir de l'identité des ravisseurs de son fils. Il attacha une corde à un des énormes sofas du salon et descendit en rappel, tenant le fils d'O'Fustfill fermement.

Leur mission pour le tuer se terminait sur un échec en demi-teinte : au moins, ils avaient de quoi le faire chanter. Le petit garçon criait, se débattait et un garde les attendait en bas. Draco lança une carte de marécage portable et tous les membres de la sécurité se retrouvèrent enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans l'eau boueuse. Il balança la corde de droite à gauche et sauta dans de hauts buissons bordant le 10, Downing Street.

Harry l'imita et, à bout de souffle, ils se mirent une nouvelle fois sous la cape d'invisibilité et coururent jusqu'à une grande artère commerciale. Le petit garçon était secoué de violents spasmes tandis que des voitures de police filaient dans la rue sans même les apercevoir. Des agents de sécurité scrutaient le moindre signe de leur présence, un talkie-walkie en main.

– Ne bouge pas, grogna Draco à l'adresse du petit garçon en pointant sa baguette magique sur son front.

Trop terrorisé pour désobéir, il se laissa faire. Draco modifia son apparence et le transforma en un adorable petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus. Il se chargea aussi de métamorphoser ses vêtements en des habits moldus plus classique et bas de gamme. Dès lors, Harry et lui enlevèrent leur cagoule, puis se faufilèrent dans une impasse pour transplaner sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le petit garçon vomit.

– Ça fait souvent ça la première fois, dit Harry en jetant son sac à munition sur le fauteuil.

Ils avaient acheté avec l'argent moldu de Draco un tout petit cottage au milieu de la campagne. Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui.

– C-Comment on est arrivé là ?

– Magie, répondit juste Harry.

En voyant le petit garçon toujours apeuré, Draco comprit de suite que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener là.

– Vous vouliez quoi à mon père ? ajouta brusquement le petit garçon. Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal !

Draco eut malgré lui un sourire sardonique ce qui énerva davantage l'enfant. Harry lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève.

– Ne me touchez pas ! glapit le petit garçon. Vous êtes malades !

– Malade n'est pas le terme le plus approprié, fit remarquer Draco en ôtant ses hideuses baskets.

L'expédition ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme prévue et ils n'avaient pas même eu le temps de s'expliquer avec O'Fustfill sur ses derniers agissements. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans rien. Capturer le garçon semblait être une très bonne option sur le coup, mais en le reconsidérant, Harry trouvait que c'était une parfaite erreur. Il jeta une oeillade méprisante au gamin qui regardait partout autour de lui. D'un geste négligent de sa baguette magique, il tira brusquement tous les rideaux et les chandelles disposées autour de la pièce s'allumèrent en des lueurs vacillantes.

– V-Vous faites partie de ces monstres..., réalisa le petit garçon en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur et tremblant. Papa m'a dit que les _sorciers_ en avaient après lui (Il formula le mot « sorciers » avec un si profond dédain que Draco arqua un sourcil). À cause de vous, on a dû renoncer à plein de choses !

Bizarrement, Draco se revoyait tout petit encore, chanter les louanges de son propre paternel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu avoir tort...

– Tu crois que nous sommes des monstres parce que nous faisons de la magie, résuma Draco en s'accroupissant juste en face de lui. Les vrais monstres, ce sont ceux qui... qui mettent fin aux jours des autres sans aucun remord, sans un regard en arrière et considération pour leurs familles et amis.

Harry se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise : c'était ce qu'il avait fait en tuant des anciens collègues du Ministère après l'escapade des prisonniers d'Aberdeen. Bien sûr, Draco avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça : s'il n'avait pas contribué à la fabrication de la drogue Astra, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient infiniment se renvoyer la balle. Leur conscience revenait toujours au galop. Il fallait réparer les choses qu'ils avaient brisées au cours des derniers mois afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant.

– Papa dit que la magie est une erreur de la nature...

Un grondement sourd attira l'attention de Harry qui ôtait ses gants bouclier. Les carreaux des fenêtres tremblèrent en un tintement persistant et une chandelle s'éteignit.

– … Il dit que la sorcellerie est démoniaque, que ça ne contribue qu'à la destruction du monde.

Draco eut un petit rire hargneux.

– Oh, ça c'est bien un raisonnement de moldu (le petit garçon fronça des sourcils en entendant ce terme). La magie est destruction ? Vraiment ? J'imagine que toi tu vas à l'école. Est-ce que les guerres que vous avez eues sont le fait de sorciers ? Est-ce que les gens qui se tirent dessus avec vos bâtons de feu est le fait de sorciers ? Est-ce que les tornades, les inondations et tremblements de terre c'est à cause de la magie ? Ton père, même avec tout le pouvoir qu'il a, ne peut pas nous accuser de tout ça. Ça fait partie de l'ordre des choses et nous, on voudrait tout réarranger avant de disparaître. Pour de bon.

– Ma mère dit qu'on en veut à la vie de mon père, dit-il tristement. Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse. Alors... Alors si vous voulez vraiment vous en prendre à lui, vous devrez d'abord vous occuper de moi !

– C'est très courageux de ta part, admit Harry. Mais je crains que tu ne fasses pas le poids contre deux sorciers expérimentés.

Dès lors, le petit garçon agita ses poings pour frapper Draco et celui-ci éclata de rire.

– Ne te fatigue pas inutilement. Ton père n'est pas celui que tu crois. J'imagine que tu le comprendras plus tard. On le fait pour le bien de tous. Ce n'est pas une vengeance personnelle.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là-dedans ? (Silence) Vous voyez, vous êtes des monstres !

Tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase, une fenêtre explosa.

– C-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Draco à Harry en constatant qu'au dehors, il n'y avait aucune trace de vent pouvant expliquer cet étrange phénomène.

Harry fit non de la tête. Tous deux regardèrent le petit garçon intensément.

– J-Je ne voulais pas faire ça, balbutia-t-il les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Je ne voulais pas e-exploser la fenêtre. Ça arrive quand je suis en colère. Je sais que c'est pas bien, que j'agis comme un monstre, mais j'essaie vraiment de me contrôler. Papa dit qu'il va pouvoir me réparer grâce à sa dernière machine, que bientôt je serai tout à fait normal, comme avant.

– Oh, je vois, souffla Draco comme s'il venait d'attraper une proie particulièrement intéressante, tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Harry ne manifesta aucune réaction face à cette insulte, trop estomaqué pour réaliser. Ainsi, O'Fustfill tyrannisait sans doute son propre fils pour qu'il cesse de faire de la magie, pour renier une partie intégrante de sa personne. Malgré lui, il se revit à dix ans, faisant disparaître la vitre du vivarium du serpent au zoo et être sévèrement puni pour ça des jours durant.

– Je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que tu ressens, dit Harry d'un ton moins dur que tout à l'heure. Tu ne saisis pas tout ce qu'il t'arrive et ton entourage ne te met pas dans la bonne direction. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la magie. C'est... C'est quelque chose de bien.

Dès lors, la sphère argentée dans sa poche contenant son âme commença à chauffer tout doucement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une aura légèrement argentée brilla puis s'engouffra dans la poitrine de Harry. Submergé d'émotions contradictoires, le Survivant se redressa et quitta brusquement le cottage.

– Harry ! s'écria Draco.

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait transplané.

Ooo

Draco avait passé le restant de la soirée avec le fils du Ministre. Il lui avait posé beaucoup de questions sur le monde magique, trahissant sa fascination pour ce monde auquel il appartenait de droit.

– Et... Et il y en a beaucoup des gens comme moi ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

– On ne dit pas « Sang-de-Bourbe », normalement. C'est un très mauvais terme. On dit généralement Né-Moldus. Sinon, il y en a quelques-uns des comme toi. Une des filles brillante de notre promo en était une. C'était une grande magicienne.

Le dire à voix haute le rendait tout bizarre. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait un compliment – sincère de surcroît – à Granger.

– C'était la meilleure amie de Harry, reprit-il en piquant des haricots verts.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Draco planta son regard dans le sien et se résolut à dire la vérité :

– Ton père l'a tué.

En temps normal, un petit garçon découvrant ça aurait crié, l'aurait injurié, traité de menteur. Mais là, le garçon ne bougea pas, comme s'il savait de quoi était réellement capable O'Fustfill. En fait, si leur place avait été échangée, Draco aussi n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que son père avait tué quelqu'un.

– C'est pour ça que vous vouliez le tuer ?

– Non, on t'a bien dit que ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de vengeance personnelle.

– Alors...

– Ton père ne s'est pas contenté de la tuer elle, il a tué des dizaines de personnes ce soir-là avec ses collaborateurs. Une personne à qui je faisais confiance l'a aidé. Et je vis avec ça sur la conscience, je vis avec l'idée qu'à cause de moi... à cause du fait que j'ai été aveuglé par mes sentiments envers cette personne, eh bien d'autres ont brutalement quitté ce monde.

– C'est pour ça que tu aides Harry ? Pour être plus en paix avec toi-même.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la vaisselle fila vers l'évier et se fit d'elle-même.

– J'aide Harry parce que je suis attaché à lui, répondit-il évasivement en touchant son médaillon.

– Vous, les magiciens, vous ne pouvez pas simplement faire revenir les morts à la vie ? Je veux dire, vous faites tellement de choses déjà...

Draco lui adressa un sourire indulgent : si tout cela était si facile.

– Non, on ne peut malheureusement pas. Ce n'est pas de notre fait de réveiller les personnes d'entre les morts. Même un puissant alchimiste n'y parviendrait pas, ou sinon, il le ferait au risque de terribles séquelles.

– Vous allez trouver ça bizarre mais, en arrivant, j'ai cru que... j'ai cru que Harry était mort, que c'était une sorte de zombie.

Draco ne répondit rien et lui tendit la main.

– Viens. Je vais te ramener à tes parents. C'était stupide de t'avoir emmené ici. Et je crois que le nouveau Harry n'apprécierait pas l'idée qu'on ait capturé un enfant innocent. Il faut que je t'éloigne d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne. Mais avant ça, je vais devoir modifier ta mémoire.

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

– Je veux me souvenir ! J'ai le droit ! Je vous promets que je ne répèterais rien.

– Oh, tu ne penses plus que nous sommes des monstres assoiffés de sang ?

Le garçon baissa la tête.

– S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il. Je veux me souvenir.

Draco enfila sa cagoule et prit la cape d'invisibilité.

– _Oubliette_ ! formula-t-il.

Le sort entoura le petit garçon d'un spectre bleuté et il eut pendant un bref instant un regard vide. Draco jeta la cape sur lui et transplana aussitôt avec l'enfant après l'avoir endormi grâce à un autre sortilège. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à une spacieuse maison et ses pieds retombèrent brusquement sur le sol recouvert de moquette d'une vaste chambre de petit garçon plongée dans la pénombre. Il déposa le fils d'O'Fustfill sur son lit et disparut dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

Ooo

Le vent soufflait dans la vallée et Harry tapotait nerveusement sa baguette magique contre sa cuisse, provoquant des étincelles verdâtre. Assis parmi les herbes hautes, il regarda en contre-bas les rails du train être prudemment traversée par une famille de rongeurs. C'est ici, exactemement par là, que passait le Poudlard Express chaque année.

Harry, caché par un sort de Désilusion, les regardait depuis des heures entières. C'est en ce lieu que sa vie fut tracée à tout jamais. Pas à Godric's Hollow alors que Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur sa tête. Pas dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'il se sacrifiait. Il se souvenait avec une très grande lucidité des premiers mots qu'il avait partagé avec Ron dans le train, du visage narquois de Draco, de l'aisance de Hermione. De tout.

C'était comme si c'était hier et que – par le biais de son âme retrouvée – son cerveau s'évertuait à lui faire voir tout ce qu'il avait manqué. C'était très étrange car d'un côté il était triste et nostalgique, mais d'un autre, il se sentait apaisé et empli de gratitude.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici, murmura une voix à sa droite.

Harry fit volte-face et vit la silhouette de Draco. À son cou, le médaillon brillait légèrement puis s'éteignit.

– C'est lui qui m'a amené là, pourtant je ne le lui ai pas demandé. Alors, je suppose que c'était toi qui avait besoin de moi.

– Tu as laissé le fils du Ministre tout seul ? interrogea Harry en changeant brusquement de sujet.

– Je l'ai ramené chez lui. Là où est sa place.

– On a agi connement, grogna-t-il. J'arrive pas à croire que... que j'ai pu être si différent des mois entiers, et à la fois si... conscient. Enfin, c'est comme si une partie de moi était d'accord et heureux de ces évènements tragiques. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai honte de moi.

– Tu ne devrais pas. Parce que si tout est revenu à peu près à la normale, c'est grâce à toi... à force de volonté. C'est ce Hermione aurait voulu. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as vu la dernière fois dans ton rêve ?

– Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, corrigea Harry, agacé. Elle était vraiment là.

– D'accord, concéda Draco. D'accord elle était là. Et tu ne crois pas que maintenant, elle serait fière de toi ? Tu as fait preuve d'une détermination sans pareil à travers toutes les épreuves. À présent, il ne te reste que le positif, non ? Tu as ce que tu voulais : tu deviens un anonyme parmi tant d'autres.

– Et O'Fustfill ? Il continuera de persécuter les gens comme nous. Il commence tout juste sa chasse aux sorcières.

– Je pense qu'il va arrêter, dit Draco d'un air supérieur. Son fils a l'air d'être déterminé à lui ouvrir les yeux.

– Tu n'as pas supprimé sa mémoire ?

– Si, je l'ai fait. Mais il tenait à se souvenir. Alors je n'ai ôté de sa mémoire que l'endroit où il se trouvait et nos identités. Il gardera en tête le contenu. Il saura qu'on n'est pas des monstres et que lui non plus.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour l'Astra ?

– Avant d'orchestrer notre mort, Théo, Blaise et moi on est tombé d'accord sur le fait que c'était une mauvaise chose. On a détruit les stocks. Pansy veillera à ce que les prisonniers d'Aberdeeen, majoritairement accusés à tort, voient leur sort être revu par la cour du Magenmagot. Ça devrait bien se passer pour eux. Je suis certain qu'ils finiront tous par trouver une solution sans nous. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Tu intériorises trop. Détends-toi, OK ?

Draco l'embrassa et Harry, pour la première fois depuis des mois, put pleinement profiter de ce baiser et des sensations qu'il prodiguait. Le fourmillement sur sa peau, les frissons, le ventre qui se tord, le cœur qui bat légèrement plus vite, ce sentiment de plénitude mêlé à de la légère euphorie, cette sensation de bien-être. Tout ça, il le retrouvait enfin.


	24. Le commencement

**Posté le : **14 Juin 2013. _La fermeture des portes._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Un an et demi plus tard, j'écris la fin. Cette histoire était, à la base, inspirée de « Gatsby le Magnifique » écrit par F. S. Fitzgerald. J'étais loin de me douter que plus tard, en ayant fait un bond dans le temps, il y aurait un nouveau film dessus avec un graphisme spectaculaire et des chansons aussi enivrantes. J'ai écrit cette fin telle que je l'avais imaginé et j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ou ne vous laissera pas un goût amer. En tout cas, je ne la vois pas autrement. Je pense que de toute façon, dans l'écriture on écrit d'abord pour soi, pour accomplir un projet ou une envie, puis ensuite pour les autres et transmettre du plaisir et un morceau de rêve, si c'est possible. Ce chapitre est peut-être court par rapport à d'autres, mais il contient tous les éléments que je voulais et je n'en dirai pas plus sur ci ou ça. Tout est dans la suggestion et l'interprétation personnelle, comme pour le Gaslight.

**Musique :** Together - The xx.

Bonne lecture, **D**.

* * *

><p><strong>GASLIGHT<strong>

****ϟ****

**Chapitre 24 : « Le commencement »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry prenait tout juste conscience que son âme lui avait manqué.

Le fourmillement sur sa peau. Les soubresauts. Les rires. Les petites frayeurs. L'apaisement. Tout ça semblait s'organiser telle une machine bien huilée. S'être ainsi dénaturé lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas l'absence d'émotions et de sentiments qui le rendait plus fort, mais plutôt le fait de savoir les gérer.

La nuit recouvrait progressivement la vallée verdoyante et derrière lui, Draco semblait lire avec des yeux étonnés la notice d'un mixeur. C'était drôle de le voir s'extasier sur des détails anodins et, la minute suivante, mépriser la technologie moldue par simple fierté personnelle. En fait, Harry était pratiquement certain que l'ancien aristocrate se plaisait dans sa nouvelle vie de parfait anonyme dépourvu de pouvoir magique.

L'un comme l'autre avait encore quelques réflexes liés à leur univers d'attache, mais ces derniers se dissipaient avec le temps. Harry avait d'ailleurs presque réussi à trouver un moyen de s'arranger les cheveux sans faire l'usage du moindre sortilège. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur du living-room et Draco leva les yeux, assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil étriqué vert olive.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Mieux, répondit simplement Harry en s'étirant. J'ai l'esprit plus tranquille depuis ce matin, en tout cas.

Il attrapa sa tasse de thé posée sur la Une d'un journal moldu. Un cercle humide entourait le titre : « _O'Fusfill renonce à sa chasse aux sorcières_ ». Plus bas, là où se trouvait son sachet de thé, était écrit : « _L'autre monde sort enfin de l'ombre_ ».

Apparemment, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait rencontré des responsables moldus en conciliabule pour gérer leur apparition sur la scène internationale. Le Premier Ministure moldu anglais, lui, n'avait pas pu y assister malgré son immunité diplomatique. Harry et Draco suivaient l'affaire de très loin, mais y portaient toutefois un intérêt croissant.

De temps à autre, le Survivant était certain que Draco lisait les journaux – sorciers et moldus confondus – afin d'avoir des nouvelles de son entourage. Il avait d'ailleurs poussé un rugissement de joie quand un petit article avait fait l'éloge de l'efficacité du Département de la Justice depuis la récente nomination de Pansy.

– Au fait, tu ne vas pas y croire, mais d'après la Gazette ils ont trouvé un remplaçant pour notre poste.

– Quel poste ? demanda Harry, totalement dans le brouillard.

– Eh bien, de directeur du Département de la Reconstruction ! Ils ont pensé à ton ami Weasley.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Oui. Ils ont dit qu'étant donné les liens qu'il avait avec toi, le fait qu'il travaillait pour moi et savait à peu près ce qu'on avait en tête... eh bien, c'était le mieux placé pour reprendre le flambeau. Je crois qu'il met un point d'honneur à réussir.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit : Ron devait sans doute croire qu'il était le dernier encore vivant du fameux trio d'or. Il se demandait comment il vivait avec ça sur la conscience, le fait d'avoir perdu ses deux meilleurs amis pour toujours.

C'était certainement très égoïste de la part de Harry de se cacher ainsi des yeux de tous, mais il avait l'impression que c'était aussi la meilleure solution pour lui, son avenir et son équilibre. N'y avait-il d'ailleurs pas un proverbe moldu disant quelque chose du genre : « _Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés_ » ? Il but une gorgée de thé qui commença à devenir froid tandis que la pluie tombait par rideaux fins à travers la vallée. Draco continuait de disséquer le mixeur comme si ce dernier – même sans être branché – allait lui mordre les doigts la seconde suivante.

– J'ai acheté un bouquin en librairie pour tester mes facultés en connaissances moldues, poursuivit Draco en changeant brusquement de sujet.

– Et pour quoi faire ?

– Figure-toi que je ne compte pas vivre éternellement sur mes rentes.

Harry éclata de rire.

– Toi ? Travailler ? Je veux dire, ailleurs qu'au Ministère de la Magie ?!

– Oui, et ça te pose un problème, Potter ? Je suis sûr qu'un métier moldu ce n'est pas si sorcier que ça en l'air.

Pris d'un véritable fou rire, Harry renversa un peu de thé sur son jean. En guise de vengeance, Draco lui envoya la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la figure et partit dignement vers la cuisine avec son mixeur.

– Je suis désolé, mais ça me semble totalement incongru. Je veux dire, un Malfoy... travailler dans une entreprise entourée de moldus. Tu es sûr que tu n'en es pas allergique ? Enfin, je dis ça comme ça.

– Contrairement à ce que tu imagines, je suis sûr de pouvoir me débrouiller à la perfection. Je commencerai en bas de l'échelle, tu vois, comme pilote d'avion. Avion... c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

– Euh, je doute qu'ils prennent n'importe qui dans les aéroports.

– Les aéro-quoi ? Non, laisse tomber. Alors pourquoi pas... (Il feuilleta son guide des métiers) astronaute ? Je veux dire je m'y connais en résistance à l'aérodynamique. Je vole plutôt pas mal et j'ai l'esprit d'aventure. C'est tout pour moi.

– Il faudrait être un génie en mathématique et en physique.

– Les Moldus sont trop pointilleux et fermés d'esprit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai un mauvais astronaute si on ne me laisse pas faire mes preuves. Tu sais quoi ? Je finirai par trouver. (Draco s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine) Et toi ?

– Quoi, moi ?

– Quand tu étais petit et que tu ne savais pas encore que tu étais un sorcier... Tu t'imaginais faire quoi comme métier ?

– Rien. Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurai pu avoir un avenir avec les Dursley.

– Ils étaient si horribles que ça tes Moldus ? questionna Draco en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais imaginé qu'ils t'auraient traité comme un véritable petit prince. Je veux dire, tu es Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, quoi. Si c'est pas la classe.

– Ils en avaient rien à battre de qui j'étais dans l'autre monde. Dans le leur j'étais juste un poids qui rongeait peu à peu leurs économies. Enfin bref, ça c'est fini. Tu veux pas... au lieu de travailler... de juste profiter de toutes les opportunités qui nous sont offertes en tant qu'anonymes ? Moi, je pensais plutôt à voyager, tu vois. Attends (Il attrapa son bras)... Je voulais... Je voulais te remercier.

Draco arqua un sourcil et déposa son mixeur sur le comptoir de la cuisine et lui accorda sa plus grande attention en croisant les bras.

– Mmh, ça serait sans doute plus convaincant si tu te mettais à genoux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant s'exécuter.

– Merci de ne pas m'avoir trahi alors que tu en as eu l'occasion et de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Comme il s'y était toujours attendu, les paumes de Draco étaient incroyablement douces et sans aucune imperfection. À croire que quelqu'un avait soigneusement peint un tableau de maître des années durant. C'était injuste d'être si parfait, extérieurement.

– J'ai failli à nombre de mes principes et tu étais là pour me rattraper.

– Non, je ne t'ai pas « rattrapé ». Détrompe-toi. C'était l'âme. Enfin, _ton âme_ qui me faisait réagir de la sorte. Je crois qu'elle voulait que tout se finisse bien pour toi et me faisait prendre des chemins que je n'aurai jamais emprunté en temps normal. Elle a changé ma nature et s'est insinué en moi, comme quelque chose... de pure, d'indivisible. Et je me sens tout drôle sans elle, même si je suis conscient que j'aurai pu en crever.

– Tu disais avoir accès à mes souvenirs grâce à elle. Est-ce que tu as aussi vu quand...

– Shht.

Draco l'attira contre lui en entortillant son médaillon autour de son doigt. Sa bouche contre la sienne était gourmande et il pouvait deviner son sourire tout contre elle. Harry frissonna de plaisir, la sensation fugace remontant le long de son échine.

Il serra Draco dans ses bras et quelque chose de chaud et de plaisant envahit son thorax. Il mit fin au baiser, le souffle plus précipité que tout à l'heure et vit son médaillon et celui de Draco s'illuminer. C'était le même aura bleu qu'il y a quelques mois, mais quelque chose était foncièrement différent... Les médaillons pulsaient, comme si c'était vivant, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur qui ne demandait qu'à se manifester.

– Tu entends ? demanda tout à coup Draco, l'oreille tendue.

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit d'abord non de la tête. Mais en étant attentif, il crut discerner des notes... de la musique... des rires, des tintements de verre.

– Je connais cette chanson, poursuivit-il. Je la connais même très bien ! L'orchestre l'a joué un soir, au Gaslight.

Soudain, des notes de jazz s'élevèrent dans la vaste salle tandis que les invités tintaient leur coupe de champagne. Les sorciers arboraient des costumes teinte domino et les robes des sorcières constituaient une palette de taches pervenche ou indigo. Des rires se répandaient en échos, se mêlant au tohu-bohu des conversations. L'orchestre, calquant le rythme des mélodies sur l'ambiance générale, était obligé de jouer un peu plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire tant la fête battait son plein. Harry et Draco s'étaient retrouvés propulsés dans l'immense salle de réception du Manoir Malfoy auprès d'une foule de gens.

– Tu crois que c'est un Retourneur de Temps ? interrogea Harry tandis que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur présence insolite. Ou peut-être qu'on est tout simplement morts, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'un sorcier les traversait en hurlant de rire comme s'ils n'étaient que des spectres.

– Non, ce sont eux les fantômes, éluda Draco. Regarde. Il y a des gens du Ministère qui sont morts, juste là.

Harry tendit le cou et les vit.

– Je crois que nos médaillons sont aussi dotés d'un Enchantement de Mirage. Ils servent à faire voir ce qu'on désire retrouver le plus au monde, expliqua-t-il. Peut-être que tous les deux, on voulait retrouver le tout début, ou qu'on y pensait très fort au même moment.

Le crooner avait la voix cassée à force d'essayer de se faire entendre. Des serveurs en smoking déambulaient entre les petits groupes, soulevant des plateaux en argent qui scintillaient comme d'immenses mornilles. Les lumières démystifiaient les visages fardés, parcheminés, usés par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Le shaker ne cessait de secouer des cocktails. Une foule de gens enivrés par la passion des années folles, l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux brumeux, se pressaient au bar. Sur le marbre sombre du comptoir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu glissa et des doigts fins et pâles le saisit pour le porter jusqu'aux lèvres du propriétaire du Gaslight. Draco regarda curieusement son l'ancien lui boire tranquillement sa boisson en jetant un regard dédaigneux à ses convives. C'était assez drôle comme sensation, de se voir en miroir. Harry s'approcha et, en effet, l'ancien Draco – comme dans un film – ne semblait ni les voir ni les entendre.

– C'est juste un souvenir, dit Draco d'une voix cassée. Une illusion. Rien de plus.

Il tenta d'attraper le verre de Whisky et celui-ci se consuma en une volute de fumée colorée puis se recomposa quelques secondes plus tard. Les rires retentirent et Harry désigna l'entrée du menton alors que l'image de l'ancien Draco s'évanouissait dans le néant pour laisser place à un autre, qui marchait d'un pas bondissant depuis les doubles-portes. Le véritable Draco éclata de rire.

– Je me souviens de cette nuit-là ! Je t'avais transformé en mon cousin Otto.

En effet, Harry métamorphosé se tenait à côté de son ancien rival et collègue d'une manière gauche. Avec une certaine fierté, Draco réalisa que son sortilège avait très bien fonctionné. On ne reconnaissait même pas le Survivant grâce à ses talents en matière de transformation. Leurs doubles allèrent se mettre au comptoir.

– _Un Whisky pour noyer ta peine_ ? proposa l'autre Draco en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

– _Pourquoi pas_.

– _Deux Whisky _! ordonna le propriétaire du Gaslight à l'adresse du barman. _Alors, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? Toujours aussi snob _?

– Snob,_ mais très beau… À nous_, dit-il en recevant son verre.

C'était comme s'il parlait à l'autre bout d'un tunnel et Harry comprit que la personne ayant déposé le sortilège Mirage sur les médaillons n'était pas un sorcier très expérimenté, mais ayant une très grande imagination.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment et pensa « Merci, Fred ». Les médaillons avaient été un prototype de farces et attrape très poussés. Il en avait donné un à Harry et le second, il se l'était fait confisqué par le Ministère en essayant de le revendre. Harry ignorait comment Draco avait pu se retrouver sur son chemin, mais l'idée qu'une autre personne aurait pu la voir lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

– Alors, lança cette fois le véritable Harry, tu danses ?

– Moi ? Danser ? Sache qu'un aristocrate ne connaît que six types de danses officielles et elles sont bien trop compliquées et distinguées pour un être limité comme toi. Oh et je sais que tu danses comme un manche de Brossdur. Les pieds de Parvati Patil étaient carrément en magma après avoir dansé avec elle pour l'ouverture du bal. Je n'avais jamais autant ri en une seule soirée.

Draco l'imita, faisant des gestes très approximatifs avec ses bras et les pieds en canard et Harry dû s'avouer que c'était plutôt comique. Il se permit de rire et attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraîna au centre de la piste de danse. Au lieu d'entrer en collision avec les autres invités – dont la plupart étaient morts depuis des mois –, ils flottèrent parmi eux et se mirent à rigoler en tournant.

– Aïe !

– Quoi ?

– Je crois que c'était la table de la cuisine, grommela Draco en se massant le genou. Le sorcier qui a ensorcellé ce médaillon n'était pas une pointure. Il aurait pu y intégrer un sortilège de Coussinage.

– Tu n'es _jamais _content.

– C'est faux ! s'étrangla-t-il, offusqué. Là, tu vois, je suis très content.

– Prouve-le-moi.

– Je t'ai déjà prouvé que je tenais à toi. Tu as vraiment besoin d'autre chose ?

Harry ne répondit rien, souriant largement.

– Très bien, rétorqua Draco en haussant les épaules. Tu l'auras voulu. Si tu te mets à avoir des émotions dans le jean parce que j'embrasse comme un dieu, ça sera uniquement de ta faute.

Et alors, il l'embrassa tandis que le sortilège Mirage perdait en intensité et finissait par s'évanouir pour se confondre avec la réalité. Les contours de leur cuisine moldue se dessinèrent et la lampe à la lumière crue éclaira leurs silhouettes étroitement enlacées.

Sans doute qu'ils ne mettraient plus jamais les pieds au Gaslight, mais ils avaient trouvé mieux. Ils étaient dans un endroit tranquille où ils pouvaient enfin être eux-mêmes, loin des faux-semblants de la société.

Cet endroit parfait n'était qu'un mirage dans lequel beaucoup d'individus s'étaient embourbés, pensant que le bonheur se limitait à la réussite personnelle, au nombre de gallions en poche, la jeunesse et la beauté. Avec du recul, Harry et Draco pouvaient affirmer que c'était faux. Le bonheur était quelque de bien plus profond et intouchable que ça.

Après tout, le Gaslight n'était que l'antichambre d'un rêve.

_**fin**_


End file.
